A Canção da Meia Noite
by EnigmaticPerfection
Summary: Para Hermione Granger, a graça de um verdadeiro artista era procurar não entender o que pensava - o que acabou se tornando um erro, afinal, a resposta para seu dilema com seus melhores amigos encontrava-se justamente nas músicas escritas por um deles. UA
1. Prólogo  O Erro em Disfarce

**A ****Canção ****da ****Meia ****Noite - Sobre**

_Alternative __Universe/Drama/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance_

A vida de um músico parecia perfeita para qualquer um: fama, viagens aos quatro cantos do mundo, oportunidades de conhecer diversas culturas, diversão constante com os amigos e, é claro, o prazer de compartilhar sua música com milhares de fãs – ou assim é o que aparenta ser para o mundo afora. Mas, para Hermione, aquela turnê não estava saindo do jeito que esperava. Seus parceiros de banda pareciam estar se afastando uns dos outros aos poucos, principalmente seus dois melhores amigos.

Eles tinham jurado que não iriam cair nas tentações da mídia e não iriam virar pessoas superficiais e vazias. Contudo, o estrelato e o poder da fama acabaram mostrando-se fortes demais.

A crise que surgiu não serviu apenas para separá-los. Veio para balançar com os alicerces da vida de cada um, veio para machucar, veio para causar dor, veio para gerar raiva, descontrole. Agora, para darem a volta por cima, eles teriam que descer dos pedestais, engolir os orgulhos, rever velhos conceitos e até mesmo mudá-los. E quando tudo parecesse perdido e o último suspiro ameaçasse esgotar-se, teriam que se lembrar de suas paixões pela música, pois, no fim, sempre haveria a canção da meia noite para salvá-los.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>** – ****O ****Erro ****em ****Disfarce**_

__"Pecador ou virtuoso, a linha é tão tênue__  
><em>Você pode condenar isso?<em>  
><em>Pode você ser aquele a julgar isso tudo, ou acusar<em>  
><em>A você mesmo se a sentença é a sua vida?"<em>  
><em>Sins Of Idealism – After Forever<em>__

Só havia uma pergunta em sua mente: por que diabos não conseguia chorar? As lágrimas que minutos antes deram a impressão de que iam lhe escapar a qualquer instante agora pareciam ter secado. _Completamente_. Como era possível?

Ainda lembrava-se do peso dentro de seu peito, que puxava seu corpo para baixo. Tiras de ferro pareciam ter comprimido seu coração, apertando-o com a força de uma cobra prestes a aniquilar sua presa para depois devorá-la. Somente ela sabia o esforço que fizera para que sua voz não se descontrolasse, para que permanecesse no mesmo tom, firme e forte. Seus dedos ainda doíam, consequência da força que aplicara neles para continuar segurando o microfone e não começassem a tremer. Isso e a imensa vontade de chorar formavam a bagunça em que se encontrava seu estado emocional.

Naquele momento, no entanto, o que sobrara da confusão era o pesar, que passou a controlar seu corpo no momento em que vira a porta bater – porta que ainda encontrava-se no campo de visão de seus olhos cor de mel. Não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra. O motivo era incerto, mas talvez fosse para evitar que a dor explodisse dentro dela, uma dor cujo prelúdio era o incômodo trago toda vez que respirava.

Ela se assemelhava a uma personagem numa lembrança. Não sentia o mesmo que os presentes, e a única coisa que compartilhava com eles era a sensação de pesar, quase como um sinal de respeito. Ela não sabia, porém aquele era o mecanismo que seu corpo criara para evitar o colapso total.

E foi aí que a raiva veio, sabe-se lá de onde.

Como podia se sentir daquele jeito? _Como?_ Ela havia conduzido aquela situação, havia pronunciado as palavras que deram o fim. Diabos, estivera totalmente imersa naquele problema! Como poderia escapar com somente... uma sensação... de pesar?

Era ridículo demais, pretensioso demais. Aquela estranha calmaria não podia ser real. Contradizia completamente suas premissas realistas. Na verdade, todo aquele momento contradizia a realidade, a ordem lógica dos acontecimentos, a razão.

Seus olhos percorreram a sala ao redor. Cada rosto que examinava exprimia o que ela deveria estar sentindo: dor, mágoa, tristeza. _Aquilo_ sim era real, aquilo era o que deveria estar acontecendo com ela. Afinal, tratava-se de uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, não poderia simplesmente ignorar.

E aí foi _ela_ quem começou a sentir-se como uma forasteira. Teve, finalmente, uma ideia de como ele deveria ter se sentido: olhar para cada indivíduo ali e ter a impressão de que não pertencia ali. Era estranho o que deveria ser desconfortável, pois lhe parecia que se encontrava dentro de uma pequena jaula, separada do mundo real, separada das pessoas normais.

Seus pés moveram-se no instante em que a decisão foi tomada. A mulher ficou de pé e, sem olhar para mais ninguém, foi embora dali. A dor por fim lhe atingiu, mas não a dor que ela deveria sentir, que _queria_ sentir, o que fez a raiva permanecer acesa como uma leve chama – raiva de si mesma, e não daquele que, em primeiro lugar, ocasionara sua confusão interna, o que teoricamente deveria ser o certo.

Mal sabia que aquele era o começo da reviravolta de sua vida. Mal sabia que tudo o que acreditava estava prestes a mudar.


	2. Capítulo 1 Fachada

**_Capítulo 1 – Fachada_**

"_Tentando me manter flutuando sobre este curso_

_Mas um pensamento está me abatendo_

_Me puxando durante todo o caminho para baixo"_

_Blank Infinity - Epica_

O som da voz ainda reverberou pelo local mesmo após a cantora ter fechado a boca. Era uma das características dos vocais poderosos de Hermione Granger, cujos lábios contorceram-se num enorme sorriso no momento em que os instrumentos pararam de serem tocados, milésimos de segundo depois de ter parado de cantar.

A multidão enlouqueceu com o fim. Todos gritavam, pulavam, agitavam os braços e aplaudiam, tudo para prestigiar uma das maiores bandas da atualidade. Era impossível entender qualquer coisa naquela cacofonia, mas Hermione sentia-se bem feliz com ela, pois sabia que aquilo era, na verdade, um agradecimento fervoroso de seus fãs.

Ainda sorrindo, ela baixou o braço direito, que tinha erguido assim que parou de cantar, e andou uns dois passos para frente, na direção do suporte, onde prendeu o microfone. Murmurou um breve "Obrigada", o que fez a platéia mais uma vez urrar. Então, ela esperou seus companheiros aproximarem-se para que pudessem agradecer juntos.

Virou-se para a direita e viu Lewis Ashbury, em cima de uma das caixas de som, gritando e sorrindo enquanto jogava as palhetas de sua guitarra. Ginny Weasley encontrava-se agachada na beirada do palco, batendo palmas. Flashes e mais flashes branqueavam o rosto dela; eram os fãs aproveitando para fotografarem a bela tecladista. Pelo canto do olho, também pôde ver os cabelos ruivos de Ron Weasley afastarem-se da bateria e os braços dele levantarem as baquetas, fazendo as pessoas lá e baixo gritarem mais.

Hermione então olhou para a esquerda e viu Draco Malfoy jogando a última palheta de seu baixo enquanto sua outra mão estava depositada na orelha, como se quisesse ouvir ainda mais a balbúrdia da multidão. Ela riu com aquilo. Mais além, Harry Potter beijou sua guitarra e logo em seguida ergueu-a para o público como se fosse um prêmio.

E foi quando o sorriso da cantora quase morreu em seus lábios. Ela teve de exigir bastante de seu autocontrole para mantê-lo firme, afinal, ninguém sabia, ninguém fazia a _mínima_ idéia do que estava acontecendo – ou do que ela _achava_ estar acontecendo.

Ali Harry conseguia enganar muito bem. Sorria e vibrava com os fãs, dando a impressão de estar agindo normalmente. Mas nada passava disso, uma impressão. Ele não era o mesmo depois que saía do palco, não era o mesmo quando interagia com os companheiros nos bastidores. E a cantora percebia a mudança do guitarrista melhor que ninguém, afinal, o conhecia desde quando tinha onze anos de idade. Ele era seu melhor amigo, a pessoa com quem poderia contar sempre e confiar seus receios mais profundos... Mas ultimamente Hermione já não sabia se o posto continuava ocupado.

Foi interrompida quando sentiu as longas unhas de Ginny espetarem de leve a pele de sua mão quando ela a segurou. Segurando a ruiva pelo outro lado já estava seu irmão. Hermione, ainda um tanto afetada pelas breves divagações, deu uns dois passos para o lado e puxou o braço de Harry, entrelaçando sua palma com a dele antes que ele fugisse para o lado de Draco.

Juntos, os membros do Paradise Lust ergueram os braços e fizeram uma reverência para o público, que aplaudiu mais uma vez. Repetiram o gesto mais uma vez e, quando voltaram a ficar de pé de novo, Harry soltou a mão de Hermione no ar enquanto os outros ainda mantinham-se presos.

E foi só a dela...

A vocalista tentou não levar aquilo para o lado pessoal, contudo foi impossível. Num outro olhar, aquilo não era nada, não passou de um simples gesto. Para Hermione, parecia que sua pele era ácida e que Harry Potter quis afastar-se o mais rápido possível. Como se ela fosse perigosa. Como se fosse insuportável.

Foram-se mais alguns acenos e alguns sorrisos antes que a banda saísse do palco e fosse para os bastidores, onde a equipe de apoio os aguardava. Foi a vez deles de fazerem balbúrdia para os músicos.

Hermione sorriu para todos eles antes de desabar no sofá mais próximo. Ginny sentou ao seu lado e espreguiçou-se. Ron foi em direção a Dean Thomas, o engenheiro de som, e pegou uma das garrafas de cerveja na mão dele. Draco, Lewis e Harry colocaram seus instrumentos em seus respectivos pedestais antes de acomodarem-se.

- Ótimo show, para variar, ótimo show. – disse um loiro alto caminhando para a banda. Era Nicholas McAllister, o empresário. Ele passou por dentro do conjunto de sofás e poltronas onde os músicos relaxavam cumprimentando cada um. – Ginny, não fique com essa cara, querida, você foi maravilhosa. – falou para a ruiva antes de bater na mão dela. – E você foi magnífica, Mione. – Nick abriu um sorriso charmoso antes de abaixar, pegar a mão da cantora e depositar um beijo cálido nas costas.

- Faltou o "para variar", Nick. – Ginny brincou. – Quando é que essa daí não arrasa?

- Verdade. – o empresário concordou, sentando-se no braço do sofá.

A mão de Hermione continuava presa entre as suas, acariciando-a delicadamente. A morena gostava; era um alívio para sua pele depois de passar quase duas horas segurando metal.

- Vocês adoram tentar encher meu ego. – a vocalista defendeu-se, um tanto acanhada. – Eu tenho quase certeza de que errei um detalhe no meio de "Dead To The World"...

- E arrepiou todo mundo com "The Siren" – Ron adicionou. – Até eu, mesmo com todo aquele barulho da bateria ao meu redor, consegui te ouvir. Você que é modesta demais.

- Não sou modesta. Sou realista.

- Nem vou começar a discutir. – Ginny murmurou.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Vocês falam como se eu fosse a banda. Se eu fui bem, se eu... arrasei, como a Ginny disse, foi tudo por causa de vocês. – tentou explicar. – Foi por causa do Ron e toda sua agressividade tocando, foi por causa da nossa querida tecladista aqui – ela passou o braço esquerdo ao redor da ruiva, trazendo-a mais para si. – e seu incrível talento, por causa do Draco e seu jeito único de agitar a platéia enquanto canta e toca, por causa de Lewis com seus dedos ágeis e, é claro, por causa do Harry, que cria músicas magníficas e que toca com tanta emoção como se fosse seu último show. – concluiu com um sorriso voltado para o moreno.

Era um gesto involuntário que provinha de seu subconsciente, ainda afetado pelos pensamentos anteriores, e que tentava trazê-lo de volta à banda. Trazer a alegria e a serenidade que ele mostrou para o público durante o concerto. Não sabia se tivera algum efeito nele, pois a mudança gradual do guitarrista afetou um pouco a facilidade dela em lê-lo e interpretar suas reações. Isso porque Harry sempre fora um tanto introvertido e fechado. Porém, com o passar de tantos anos juntos, ela aprendeu a lidar com ele, tendo estabelecido uma conexão tão grande que era capaz de descobrir o que quer que se passasse dentro dele apenas observando seus intensos olhos verdes durante alguns segundos.

Contudo, a falta de uso de suas habilidades fazia com que Harry, aos poucos, se tornasse um estranho para Hermione. No fundo, ela esperava que ainda houvesse vestígios de seu melhor amigo perdidos em algum canto de sua tão misteriosa alma. Ultimamente, a cantora andava desesperada por trás de qualquer pista, tanto que acabava sofrendo por instintos involuntários e inconscientes.

A comemoração do show passou despercebida por Hermione. Ela tinha apenas uma ligeira impressão do que acontecia. Alguém retirou várias e várias bebidas de dentro de um refrigerador, que foram consumidas pelos presentes, e a comida pareceu ter simplesmente aparecido num passe de mágica. Ron divertida ainda mais a ocasião com seu repertório de piadas, sendo constantemente interrompido por provocações da irmã e do baixista, o que deixava o ambiente mais descontraído. Alguns membros da equipe contaram histórias sobre o que aconteceu nos bastidores, enquanto Lewis, por sua vez, retratava sobre o comportamento de alguns fãs durante o espetáculo, fazendo todos rirem e zoarem. Vez ou outra a cantora ria e fazia alguns comentários quando captava algum detalhe, só para não chamar a atenção pelo comportamento introspectivo. Boa parte do tempo ela passou olhando Harry de viés, que até interagia bem com o grupo.

Mesmo assim, tinha alguma coisa de errado com ele. Uma alteração num gesto, uma deficiência em certa região de sua postura, uma ênfase em outra... Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas. Talvez estivesse certa. Talvez fosse mais uma tentativa falha na busca de um traço que mostrasse que o velho Harry ainda estava dentro daquele corpo.

O guitarrista, por outro lado, parecia completamente aéreo a observação a qual fora submetido...

Até que finalmente seus olhos se encontraram. O castanho e o verde ficaram presos um no outro durante uma eternidade, ou assim pareceu a Hermione. Ela desejou que o tempo passasse logo para que o contato fosse rompido, mas quando isso aconteceu ela já achou que não conseguira ver nada, não tivera tempo de tentar buscar algo dentro daqueles mares verdes...

O contato foi quebrado, pois Harry se levantou. Todos automaticamente ficaram em silêncio. Por um momento, Hermione achou que o súbito movimento dele foi estranho para os outros e que ela não era a única a notar o ligeiro afastamento daquele que era o dono das incríveis músicas do Paradise.

Entretanto, a parte realista dentro dela, que ocupava a maior parte de seu interior, lhe informou que o silêncio só se instalou porque Harry era o chefe, o líder, o topo da pirâmide da banda. Porque era ele quem dava as cartas, foi quem teve a brilhante idéia de criar o Paradise Lust e o principal motivo que os levou até a fama, embora muitos achassem que, na verdade, fosse sua voz junto com sua beleza e a de Ginny.

- Bem, - ele começou a falar com sua voz imponente e firme, típica de um líder. – esse show na Romênia foi último na nossa turnê pela a Europa Oriental, e eu queria agradecer a vocês, todos vocês que a fizeram tão excelente como foi. Como a Mione falou, não é só o incrível talento dela que faz essa banda, ou as minhas composições, e sim todos vocês, músicos e equipe. _Nós_ somos o Paradise Lust, cada um de nós aqui presentes. Eu posso ter tido a idéia de criar essa banda, mas, sem vocês, esse nome não seria conhecido, não mesmo. Obrigado mais uma vez e continuem com o ótimo trabalho, pois assim o resto da turnê será tão boa, ou melhor, quanto esse pedacinho.

Todos aplaudiram com fervor. Alguns até soltaram algumas gracinhas, o que fez o guitarrista rir. Ele foi em direção a poltrona onde estava sentado, mas parou no meio do caminho quando Nicholas levantou-se num salto e postou-se ao lado dele.

Harry segurou um muxoxo. Os passos do loiro eram firmes no chão como se ele fizesse questão de marcar cada centímetro do chão para fazer as pessoas voltarem-se para ele. Nick era um ótimo empresário, tinha uma rara habilidade para os negócios, mas Harry sempre achou que era exibicionista demais. Com um pouco de indignação, constatou que talvez fosse o único ali que pensasse assim.

- Gostaria de falar algumas palavras também. – disse com um tom mais formal que o necessário. – Esse pode ter sido o fim de uma parte da turnê mundial do Paradise, mas é o começo de uma nova. Acho que isso define justamente o que estou pensando no momento, por isso não tenho como ficar enrolando e vou para o que interessa de verdade.

Nick voltou a caminhar em direção ao sofá onde estava a vocalista ao passo que tirava alguma coisa de dentro do bolso da calça. Ao ajoelhar-se na frente dela, abriu uma pequena caixa, revelando um anel brilhante de dar inveja.

- Hermione Granger, quer se casar comigo?

A surpresa acertou todos os presentes. Alguns arregalaram os olhos, como a própria Hermione, outros ficaram boquiabertos, uns cochichavam com outros enquanto lançavam olhares de viés para a jóia. Depois, surgiram os sorrisos, pequenos, tímidos, típicos de uma criança quando é pega fazendo algo errado e depois é perdoada pela mãe. Então, cresceram e foram atingidos pelos outros. Em alguns instantes, a alegria pintou a atmosfera.

E Harry apenas revirou os olhos. Sabia que ninguém o tinha visto, as atenções ainda estavam voltadas para o belíssimo anel e para o pedido de Nick.

Ele olhou para o empresário de sua banda... Tudo bem, pensar daquele jeito contradizia o que tinha acabado de falar - que, àquela altura, virara fumaça na mente de cada um. Certo, Harry olhou para o empresário da banda que _criara_, e assim que o fez, sentiu uma onda de vários sentimentos surgir rapidamente de suas profundezas e atingir-lhe em cheio. Bastou milésimos de segundo para querer pular no pescoço do loiro, apertá-lo e fazer aquele sorriso exibicionista sumir para sempre. Por Deus, Nick não a amava, _por__que __diabos __estava __propondo __a __ela?_

A raiva que queimava dentro do moreno era tão grande que ele achava que estava escapando-lhe. Não sabia como ninguém ainda não havia percebido as faíscas que brilhavam em seus olhos nem como ainda não sentiram a estranha aura que ele jurava estar acumulada a sua volta.

E Hermione? Harry queria puxá-la daquele sofá e agitá-la até que ela finalmente percebesse que Nick não a amava, Nick não a queria como esposa, que ela só importava-lhe como máquina de dinheiro. Enquanto a voz da morena garantisse mais shows para o Paradise, mais dinheiro a banda ganharia e, consequentemente, o empresário também. Era a ganância que fazia com que McAllister desse um passo a frente, e não o amor ou o bem estar de Hermione.

As palavras queimavam-lhe a garganta, implorando desesperadamente para serem liberadas o mais alto possível. Nem ele próprio sabia o quanto queria mostrar quem Nicholas McAllister era de verdade, não somente para Hermione, como também para seus outros companheiros, mas principalmente para ela... para ela que não via como ele, Harry, se sentia. Como ansiava que ela o notasse. Como queria fazê-la abrir os olhos. Como queria que ela soubesse que era ele quem queria estar no lugar de Nick naquele momento. Como passara tanto tempo escrevendo para que ela notasse, para que ela percebesse.

De todas as músicas que Harry escrevera para a banda, todas elas tinham sua vocalista como inspiração direta ou indiretamente. A maioria retratava os vários pontos de vista que ele tinha dela, enquanto algumas só continham referências. Tinha até composto para Nick, mas ele não tinha idéia, claro. Eram letras surreais, bastante subjetivas, repletas de metáforas e outras figuras; elementos que contribuíam para dificultar o entendimento. Contudo, ele sabia da capacidade de Hermione, sabia como ela adorava decifrar mistérios e por isso esperou que ela entrasse na jornada de decifrar o que ele escrevia. Mas não foi o que ela fez, alegando que a graça do artista era justamente não procurar entender o que pensava...

- Sim, é claro que sim. – a voz suave dela fez todos seus pensamentos virarem pó num instante, arrastando-o dolorosamente para a realidade somente para mostrá-lo, com todo o escárnio do mundo, a imagem de seu inimigo retirando o anel de dentro da caixa e deslizando-o no dedo anelar daquela que, a partir daquele momento, encontrava-se totalmente inatingível para ele.

Bem, pelo menos Hermione ainda o considerava um artista.

* * *

><p>Hermione não se sentia cansada. Por mais que parecesse, o show não foi o suficiente para fazer com que desmaiasse na cama de cansaço assim que chegasse ao hotel. Pelo contrário, encontrava-se no sofá do quarto assistindo à televisão a um episódio de uma série que gostava de ver sempre que podia, embora não entendesse nada do que estava sendo dito.<p>

Mesmo assim, o tédio ainda estava presente. Queria fazer algo para acabar com a energia que ainda lhe restava. Queria fechar os olhos e entrar no mundo dos sonhos onde nenhuma de suas perturbações lhe atingiria.

Uma mecha de seu cabelo soltou-se do coque frouxo que fizera e caiu sobre seu olho esquerdo. Ela ergueu a mão e afastou os fios rebeldes, colocando-os atrás da orelha. Ao baixá-la, o canto de seus olhos captaram um leve brilho. Estendendo a mão, a vocalista fitou o anel de noivado.

A surpresa do pedido ainda remanescia. Claro, já tinha pensado na possibilidade de estar casada com Nick, porém imaginava que a pergunta só viria muito depois, embora alguns pudessem achar o contrário, afinal, ela e o empresário já estavam juntos havia sete meses; não era como se estivessem se apressando. Ainda assim, tudo era... novo e diferente.

Entretanto, ela estava feliz por ter aceitado. Nick era um homem maravilhoso, digno de fazer uma mulher feliz. Além disso, era uma peça fundamental no Paradise Lust com seu carisma e suas habilidades, sendo também responsável por parte de seu sucesso e da motivação que dava para cada um fazer o melhor para a banda. E só isso já a fazia querer ficar com ele pelo resto da vida.

Hermione abstraiu-se de seus pensamentos e voltou a ver televisão. Acabou cansando do episódio e ficou passeando pela programação até ter uma idéia. Levantou-se e foi até a escrivaninha, onde sobre ela estava seu laptop. Sentou-se, ligou o aparelho e abriu seu e-mail. Lá estavam as fotos que Blaise Zabini, o fotógrafo oficial do Paradise, dissera que mandaria após chegar ao hotel.

Inúmeras fotos surgiram na frente dos olhos castanhos da cantora. Imagens cujos planos de fundo chamavam extrema atenção pelas variadas cores, dando a impressão de que a banda ora estava num lugar coberto de gelo, ora num de fogo, tudo resultado do jogo de luzes no palco. Hermione analisou as imagens que mais lhe atraíram, atendo-se a todos os detalhes, como se quisesse gravá-los. Uma voz incoerente bem no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia que se ocupasse somente com aquilo, o sono chegaria.

Entretanto, Hermione sentia-se bem desperta quando uma imagem destacou-se mais que as outras. Nela, ela mesma se via com um dos braços erguidos enquanto o outro segurava o microfone. Cantava com o corpo inclinado na direção de Harry, olhando para ele, que devolvia o olhar enquanto cantava e tocava guitarra ao mesmo tempo.

Parecia tão real, tão surpreendente e espantosamente real. Qualquer um que visse aquela foto não acharia nada estranho, apenas dois companheiros de banda aproveitando o show em harmonia. Pena que não era verdade. Pena que a harmonia entre os dois só era vista quando estavam no palco, pois não tinha como afirmar se ainda existia fora dos bastidores. Se a imagem não houvesse sido tirada havia pouco tempo, ela nem saberia dizer se era autêntica ou apenas uma montagem.

Os olhos da cantora percorreram a si mesma na tela e depois a figura de Harry, atendo-se a ele. Analisou sua postura inclinada, a luminosidade que batia em sua pele, a posição dos dedos na guitarra, a boca aberta pronunciando mais um verso de suas incríveis músicas. Não havia nenhum vestígio do homem que ultimamente vinha agindo como um forasteiro.

Como Harry poderia mudar tão rápido? Bastava ele pisar fora do palco que ela já não o reconhecia mais. Era como se houvesse algum tipo de campo de força no palco que o transformasse naquele que se assemelhava ao seu melhor amigo – aquele que ela tanto queria recuperar, queria ver de novo. Era como se o Harry que conhecera não passasse apenas de uma fachada.

Contudo, ele não parecera tão introspectivo mais cedo. Durante a celebração do noivado dela com Nick, os dois até conversaram e Harry a abraçou para parabenizá-la. Hermione sentira-se um pouco surpresa, mas correspondera ao gesto assim mesmo. Revendo a cena em sua cabeça naquele momento, a cantora percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada com o abraço. Não tinha a mesma ternura, o mesmo carinho, a mesma facilidade com que ela se encaixava nos braços dele. Reparou também que ele havia afastado seu corpo ligeiramente do dela, do mesmo jeito que fizera no final do concerto. Mais uma vez, a mulher sentiu-se suja, uma doente cujo menor contato poderia infectar alguém.

Hermione não agüentou mais. Fechou a pasta de imagens, desligou o computador e tirou-o da tomada, colocando-o na mala em seguida. Ia para a cama quando uma batida na porta a fez parar.

Se fosse Harry... Se fosse ele... A impaciência atingiu-lhe de súbito, num impacto que lembrava uma onda grande batendo em rochas. Ela não estava em condições para mais um dos jogos dele, seja lá qual fosse que ele estava jogando.

Por sorte, não era.

- Hey. – ela sorriu. Todos seus pensamentos anteriores viraram pó no momento em que viu Nick.

- Que bom que não está dormindo. – ele disse com um sorriso charmoso.

- Não estou cansada.

Hermione afastou-se da porta, dando passagem para ele entrar.

- Ah é? E o que estava fazendo então? – Nick perguntou sentando no sofá.

A cantora trancou a porta e juntou-se a ele.

- Vendo qualquer coisa. – apontou para a televisão, agora desligada. – Mas acabei cansando.

- Ai, ai, o velho problema de não entender romeno... – o loiro brincou, revirando os olhos falsamente, o que a fez rir.

- Aí eu fiquei vendo isso. – ela estendeu a mão esquerda, mostrando o anel.

O canto dos lábios de Nick ergueu-se num meio sorriso.

- Que bom que gostou.

- Está brincando! – a vocalista exclamou, os olhos brilhando intensamente. – Eu adorei, é lindo!

Ele riu mais uma vez antes de puxá-la para si, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo.

- Devo dizer que não foi difícil comprá-lo. Você não é uma mulher com gostos difíceis.

O empresário aproximou-se dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço, deixando que seus lábios tocassem a pele lentamente. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo uma corrente elétrica partir dali e irradiar para o resto de seu corpo.

- Na verdade, - ela começou a dizer, tentando não se deixar levar pelos beijos que recebia. – eu nunca liguei muito para esse lado material. Para mim o que importa é que foi dado de coração.

- Mas você merece, Hermione, sabe que merece. – Nick murmurou com a voz rouca, ainda com o rosto enterrado na nuca dela.

O hálito quente em sua pele aumentou mais a intensidade da corrente. Os pensamentos dentro da cabeça da morena começaram incoerentes, como se Nick tivesse entrando lá e os embaralhado. Em questão de segundos, sabia que já não seria mais possível resistir às carícias dele.

- Eu percebi algo que não fazemos há um tempo. – Hermione comentou quando o noivo começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos que ia desde seu queixo até a pele em seus ombros que o robe que usava deixou exposta.

- O quê? – ele respondeu, mais concentrado no que estava fazendo do que nas palavras dela.

- Isso.

Hermione afastou-se dele, fazendo-o protestar, e sorriu maliciosamente ante o olhar surpreso e ao mesmo intrigado que recebia. Ela levantou um pouco do colo para que pudesse passar uma de suas pernas, que estavam no lado esquerdo do loiro, para o outro lado e sentou-se de frente para ele com os joelhos apoiados na almofada do sofá. Ainda sorrindo, envolveu os braços ao redor da nuca dele e pôs seus lábios nos dele.

A intensidade do beijo fez Nick colar-se no encosto do sofá. Depois dos milésimos de segundo de surpresa, ele correspondeu com a mesma paixão, depois passou seus próprios braços ao redor da cintura dela e puxou-a mais para perto, juntando seus corpos.

As mãos da cantora subiram para o cabelo dele, bagunçando-o completamente. A língua dele percorreu seus lábios, juntando-se à sua, quase se fundindo, quando ela deu a permissão para entrar. Sentiu Nick acariciando sua cintura, descendo para suas pernas e subindo para a lateral de seu corpo até que parou no laço do robe, que foi desfeito em questão de dois segundos. Ele ainda ajudou a tirar a peça de roupa de seus ombros, revelando sua pele nua, até que essa caiu no tapete.

- Acho que nunca disse que você não é só maravilhosa cantando. – o empresário disse com a voz baixa e sedutora.

- Não com essas palavras. – ela respondeu e, por sua vez, começou a beijá-lo no pescoço também, fazendo um gemido de leve escapar dos lábios dele.

- Acho que está na hora de te dizer isso... ou melhor, mostrá-la. – Nick sorriu antes de erguê-la e levá-la para a cama.

* * *

><p>Hermione acordou no dia seguinte sentindo uma respiração lenta e compassada em sua nuca. Ela não lembrava em que momento da noite Nick abraçara-se a si, mas fato é que ele mantinha um de seus braços ao redor do abdome dela, o que foi um desafio para a cantora, que queria levantar sem acordá-lo. Segurando o pulso dele delicadamente, ela ergueu-o e moveu-o para longe.<p>

Nesse meio tempo, o homem mexeu-se na cama e, por um momento, Hermione achou que ele fosse abrir os olhos, porém o loiro virou-se para o outro lado e continuou a dormir, coberto pelo lençol até a cintura, deixando o peito musculoso à mostra. Ela sentou na cama e ficou a observá-lo por uns instantes para garantir que ele não fosse acordar antes de ficar de pé.

Rumou em direção a suas malas e quase tropeçou no que parecia ser a calça de Nick, totalmente amassada no chão assim como outras peças de roupas, resultado da noite anterior. Lembrando-se disso, Hermione pegou seus próprios pertences e guardou-os antes de ir para o banheiro para a higiene matinal.

Minutos depois, ao sair do banheiro, Nick ainda estava dormindo, mas ela nem se preocupou tanto; tinham bastante tempo antes que partissem do hotel. Pegou a chave da suíte e partiu para tomar café da manhã. Lá em baixo, encontrou o salão com apenas algumas hóspedes, afinal, aquela não era uma época de grande movimento no hotel. Era uma cena típica para ela, que vivia justamente de hotéis em hotéis.

Hermione pegou algumas torradas e um iogurte antes de sentar-se. Numa das mesas, encontrou Harry, que lia absorto um jornal. Enquanto andava até ele, encontrou-se num dilema que fez seu coração dar um salto: deveria sentar direto ou pedir permissão a ele? Parecia estúpido, ela sabia, porém ele ultimamente vinha agindo tão estranho que ela nem mais sabia se poderia continuar tratando-o ainda como seu melhor amigo.

Uma voz no fundo de sua mente lhe disse que era cedo demais para paranóias e, por isso, ela decidiu em agir normalmente.

- Diga-me como você fez essa proeza. – falou com um tom de voz brincalhão enquanto sentava.

Harry desviou os olhos do jornal e fitou-a por cima, uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O jornal. – ela apontou com a faca que acabara de pegar. – Está em inglês e estamos na Romênia.

- Estamos também num hotel que recebe pessoas do mundo inteiro, Mione. – ele respondeu descontraído.

Hermione forçou-se para não sorrir. Quer dizer que ela ainda era "Mione" para ele?

- Estava vindo para cá quando me deparei coma vitrine com vários jornais de vários locais, aí eu fui à recepção e pedi um. – o guitarrista continuou a explicar, voltando para sua leitura.

- Não reparei nisso.

Ela pegou manteiga num pote próximo a ele, tirou o papel da embalagem e começou a passar nas torradas. O leve barulho desviou a atenção de Harry mais uma vez, que a olhou mais uma vez, dessa vez não só por cima do jornal, para ver o que estava fazendo.

- Iogurte? – indagou com um tom mais divertido. – Cadê o café?

A cantora largou a faca sobre o prato com as torradas e fitou-o do mesmo jeito que ele fez na primeira vez.

- Por que eu não posso tomar iogurte só para variar?

- Porque eu não sabia que você era capaz de... variar. Você adora café. Não, você é _viciada_ em café. Achei que não fosse possível começar o seu dia sem a gloriosa cafeína. Agora você me aparece com iogurte.

Dessa vez Hermione não conseguiu segurar e soltou uma risadinha. Harry, por sua vez, sorriu com o canto dos lábios. A mulher não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco melhor ao vê-lo agindo como... bem, como seu melhor amigo.

- É de framboesa, e eu gosto. – ela tentou se defender. – E são raros os iogurtes de framboesa. Todo mundo lembra de qualquer fruta, menos a framboesa.

- E não é light. – Harry continuou a falar, ignorando o comentário anterior. – Não são vocês mulheres que cismam com a comida praticamente... ah... toda hora?

Ela respirou profundamente, fingindo estar irritada. Na verdade, Hermione estava até feliz por estar tendo sua primeira conversa normal com o guitarrista depois de dias.

- Harry, com todas essas viagens e shows, corrida para lá e para cá, aeroportos e mais aeroportos, para que eu preciso economizar nas calorias? – a vocalista explicou, dando uma mordida numa torrada. – Aliás, no fundo, eu acho que essas coisas light não funcionam em nada.

- Por que não? – o homem perguntou, colocando o jornal de lado.

- Porque se você quer tirar as gorduras de um alimento industrializado, é preciso acabar com ele. Sinceramente, eles falam, falam que tiram a gordura, mas, no fundo, praticamente todos os componentes desses alimentos têm gordura, mesmo que seja um pouquinho – ela explicou, retirando a tampa da garrafa de iogurte. – Mas eu não ligo, pois com a vida que nós levamos é muito mais fácil perder todas as calorias do que ganhar.

- Tá bom, você já deixou claro o que pensa. – Harry cruzou os braços e apoiou-os sobre a mesa, de modo encará-la melhor. – O que seria bom se eu tivesse conseguido de Delinda, que vive desses negócios. – ele apontou para a garrafa. – Isso porque ela é filha de uma médica, e pelo visto não aprendeu nada com a mãe, ao contrário de você.

- Sua irmã é uma pessoa única, Harry. – Hermione disse docemente. – Nunca espere que ela siga a ordem lógica das coisas.

- Pode falar, Mione, que ela é maluca. – o compositor sorriu mais uma vez. – Eu não sei como ela conseguiu ser uma das advogadas mais prestigiadas de Londres. Vai ver que é necessário um pouco de insanidade para ser advogado...

- Não digo insanidade porque é forte demais, digo que é criatividade. – a vocalista corrigiu, voltada para a segunda torrada, na qual passava mais manteiga. – Só que é uma criatividade mais... mascarada, sabe, diferente de você, que é músico, onde a criatividade é muito mais facilmente notada.

Harry recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira, os braços ainda cruzados, e ficou a encará-la, uma expressão intrigada no rosto.

- To vendo uma inversão de papéis aqui. Eu que deveria estar defendendo minha irmã, não você.

A morena riu e inclinou-se para frente, de modo fitá-lo por cima.

- Acontece que eu também tenho um irmão, e sei que grande parte dessa relação funciona à base de perturbações e bastantes conflitos.

- Que é que tem nesse iogurte? – os olhos verdes de Harry miraram a garrafinha. – Você ta usando muitos eufemismos hoje. Diz logo que você também já passou muito tempo xingando seu irmão.

Hermione largou a faca no prato com uma força maior que a normal e ergueu o olhar para o amigo.

- Xingando é demais, Harry, eu diria... – ao receber um olhar fulminante dele, ela calou a boca. – E eu nem vou discutir eufemismos com você, Sr. Compositor. Aliás, eu nem acho que estou usando eufemismos, _você_ é quem está colocando palavras em minha boca.

- Não estou não. – o guitarrista corrigiu num pequeno sorriso maroto.

- Que seja! – ela exclamou alterando-se um pouco. – Acontece que você não quer admitir que não é o único Potter criativo.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse num tom de rendição. – Talvez seja necessária criatividade para criar argumentos fortes o suficiente para enganar as pessoas.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar inquisitivo enquanto mordia sua torrada.

- Você acha que é isso que Delinda faz? Enganar as pessoas? – questionou depois que engoliu.

- Não digo que é o que _ela_ faz. Só digo que isso é comum no mundo da advocacia. Afinal, alguém em um lado está mentindo, e você, como advogado, é obrigado a criar argumentos que convençam os outros que seu cliente é inocente, embora não seja de fato. Ou seja, você é obrigado a enganar o júri e o juiz.

- Não enganar, mas sim _convencer_... – a cantora ponderou, tomando um gole de seu iogurte.

- Estará mentindo do mesmo jeito. – Harry redargüiu, o cenho franzido.

A morena começou a notar que aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo estranho.

- Você está sendo maniqueísta demais, Harry. – murmurou, tentando ainda deixar um leve tom de leveza na voz para que ele não lhe compreendesse diferente. – Nem em todos os julgamentos, um lado é o bom e o outro é o mal.

- Sim, eu sei disso. – ele começou a responder, voltando para seu jornal e para o copo de café na mesa. – Mas você também está sendo flexível demais, Hermione. Acreditando demais na boa vontade das pessoas.

- Não foi você mesmo que me disse tantas vezes que eu tenho que parar de ser um pouco racional demais e ter um pouco mais de fé nas pessoas, Sr. Fibra Moral? – a mulher perguntou, sem conseguir esconder o sorrisinho quando o chamou pelo apelido que ela e Ron costumavam usá-lo para provocá-lo nos tempos de Hogwarts.

Harry abafou uma risada e sorriu de leve para seu próprio jornal.

- E você me disse justamente para desconfiar um pouco das pessoas, pois, por trás de sorrisos gentis, palavras carinhosas e gestos caridosos, elas podem estar brincando com você... e não de um jeito agradável.

Hermione percebeu o tom de voz dele falhar durante sua fala, além de ver uma súbita sombra em seu olhar, outrora tão brilhante, surgir ligeiramente.

- Disse. – continuou, sem conseguir esquecer o que acabara de ver. – E também disse que não é preciso ser advogado para enganar as pessoas.

- Verdade. – Harry murmurou, mais para si do que para ela. Depois, ergueu a cabeça em direção à amiga, seu olhar dessa vez mais vivo. – Agora, chega de momento Sócrates e Platão, pois eu acho que toda essa filosofia de bar só aconteceu porque estamos com pouca cafeína no sangue. – e ergueu o copo de café no ar, balançando-o de leve.

Ela apertou os olhos, entrando no jogo.

- Já estou satisfeita com meu iogurte. – respondeu, erguendo também o recipiente que tinha acabado de tomar.

- Ah, tem certeza? – ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios. – Vai querer ficar sem sentir aquele cheiro maravilhoso de café? O som que a máquina faz quando está triturando os grãos? Não quer ver o vapor subindo do copo, mostrando o quão quentinho essa bebida divina está?

- Eu jogaria essa faca em você se não me importasse tanto contigo!

Harry soltou uma gargalhada alta. Ao acalmar-se, ficou de pé, pôs o jornal embaixo de um dos braços, circundou a mesa e puxou-a pelo pulso para fazê-la levantar também.

- Vamos que eu sei onde fica o tesouro que irá afastar definitivamente seu mau humor e seu instinto assassino de querer me matar. – falou, colocando o braço desocupado ao redor dos ombros dela.

Os dois rumaram para um canto do salão que tinha duas grandes máquinas de café novíssimas. Os olhos de Hermione não deixaram de brilhar com a imagem, e Harry riu mais uma vez ao notá-los. Depois que se abasteceram com dois copos – sendo o da mulher visivelmente maior que o dele –, rumaram para o lado de fora do hotel e tomaram um caminho que passava pela piscina e ia até o jardim, pois Harry queria mostrá-la uma estátua de um leão que lembrava o símbolo da Grifinória, a casa dos dois em Hogwarts.

- Aposto que sua irmã iria me defender caso eu te assassinasse. – Hermione disse de repente. – Faz quatorze anos que te conheço e já te vi muitas vezes enlouquecendo-a.

Harry sorriu de leve.

- Cadê os eufemismos, Srta. Granger? Te colocar para descansar ao invés de assassinar, tirar do sério ao invés de enlouquecer... Não era assim que você estava falando mais cedo?

A morena fuzilou-o com o olhar, o que fez o sorriso dele aumentar mais.

- Mais uma gracinha e você vai dar um mergulho aí. – e indicou a piscina com a mão esquerda.

- Assim teríamos que procurar um novo guitarrista solo e que não seria tão bom quanto ele. – uma terceira voz foi ouvida.

Nenhum dos dois pôde esboçar uma reação antes que Nicholas abraçasse a noiva por trás, depositando um beijo em sua têmpora. Hermione abriu um sorriso bobo, e Harry segurou-se ao máximo para não bufar e revirar os olhos.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – a cantora disse docemente antes de beijar o recém-chegado de leve nos lábios.

O loiro virou-se para o outro homem.

- Harry, importa-se se eu roubar minha noiva rapidamente? Isto é... se vocês não forem fazer mais nada.

- Claro que não. Afinal, como posso negar isso em um momento novo na vida de ambos? – o músico respondeu, deixando um quê de escárnio quase imperceptível na voz.

Antes que qualquer um ali pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Nick saiu andando, puxando a amada levemente por uma das mãos. Harry ficou ali parado, apenas observando-os. Quando estavam longe o suficiente, Hermione não viu seu melhor amigo soltando um profundo suspiro e resmungando consigo mesmo, não o viu voltando a agir como um estranho, não o viu dando-o meia volta e indo em direção ao jardim para aliviar sua mente.

Porque havia muito mais em Harry Potter do que ela conseguia ver. Porque o verdadeiro Harry não era mesmo que conhecera com onze anos. Porque, naquele momento da amizade dos dois, o jeito como ele agia perto dela não passava de uma simples e dolorosa fachada.

* * *

><p>NA: Bem, cá estamos com o 1º cap! E as coisas já começaram interessantes, né? =P Antes de mais nada, eu ñ gosto do Nick XD Sim, ele é um PO e eu ñ gosto dele mesmo haha Mas, em compensação, de todos os PO's da fic, se tem um q eu amo é a Delinda *-* Ela vai demorar um pouco para aparecer, mas vcs vão ver o qto ela é sinistra! Ta, já to me apressando aqui haha :X E uma obs q eu quero fazer é q as músicas mencionadas (The Sire e Dead to the World) de fato existem e ñ são minhas, pertecem a uma banda chamada Nightwish. Aliás, as músicas q vão aparecer aqui ñ são minhas pois ñ tenho criatividade assim para tal. Eu gostaria de agradecer as reviews pq sem elas eu ñ teria fechado esse cap (e começado a fic, aliás, pq ela ta vagando pelo meu HD faz um tempinho já...). Bem, acho q é só isso, e até o prox cap! ;)


	3. Capítulo 2 Indecisão

_**Capítulo 2 – Indecisão**_

"_Algo mais que um sussurro, um movimento súbito do meu coração_

_E eu sei, eu sei que terei que assisti-los ir embora_

_Simplesmente aguentar esse dia"_

_The Last Song I'm Wasting On You - Evanescence_

Ron Weasley sabia que sua procura seria muito menos trabalhosa se simplesmente sacasse o telefone celular, porém encontrava-se em um país muito distante do seu, o que fazia com que a recepção fosse péssima e as tarifas para ligação fossem exorbitantes, e ele não estava muito a fim de gastar dinheiro quando a situação era tão pequena.

O ruivo também sabia que sua procura seria menos trabalhosa se Harry Potter não fosse capaz de ser tão inconstante às vezes. Por Deus, aquele hotel não era tão grande assim, onde seu melhor amigo tinha se escondido? E _por__que_ tinha desaparecido de repente? Já tinha passado por quase todos os membros da banda, e todas as dicas e direções dadas por cada um deles o tinha feito andar em círculos. Sua paciência, embora fosse consideravelmente maior e mais durável do que a do outro músico, esgotaria em breve.

Estava passando próximo à porta que dava para o deque da piscina quando viu Hermione e Nicholas entrando, tão entretidos numa conversa que até riam. Aproximou-se do casal, perguntou pelo guitarrista e saiu do prédio quando a mulher respondeu. Contornou a piscina e, segundos depois, via-se no jardim dos fundos do hotel. Pela quantidade de estátuas ali, cada uma representando algo mais surreal que a outra, constatou que ali sim era um lugar onde Harry poderia estar. Era incrível como cada obra de arte parecia retratar alguma parte das músicas da banda, que pertenciam, em sua maior parte, à vasta mente de seu amigo.

Assim que contornou um alto arbusto enfeitado por uma estátua de uma deusa grega, deparou-se com um pequeno lago, repleto de peixes nadando. No outro extremo, uma pequena cachoeira despejava suas águas no lago, cujo som quebrava o silêncio do lugar. Ron correu os olhos ao redor e, caso não estivesse caminhando ali durante uns minutos, provavelmente confundiria seu melhor amigo – imóvel, sentando em um banco de pedra e concentrado em alguma coisa que só ele conseguia ver – com outra estátua se ele não tivesse soltado um longo suspiro.

O baterista foi até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado. Uma expressão preocupada surgiu em seu rosto.

- Hey, cara, o que foi? – perguntou com um tom calmo, esquecendo-se momentaneamente o motivo de ter procurado-o. O bem estar daquele que vinha acompanhando-o havia quatorze anos era mais importante.

Harry levantou a cabeça, antes ligeiramente inclinada para a frente, e fitou o ruivo como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse.

- O que foi o quê? – repetiu.

- Você. – o ruivo respondeu. – Quero dizer, você praticamente sumiu do mapa. Venho procurando-o há um tempão e, quando te encontrou, te vejo assim, cabisbaixo.

Foi aí que Ron viu dois copos de café junto de Harry, um preso em sua mão direita e o outro acomodado no banco do outro lado dele. Só havia uma pessoa que conhecia tão viciada em café... E então tudo fez sentido.

Já fazia um tempo que os sinais estavam orbitando Ron – ou talvez, pelo grau da situação constatado por ele tempos depois, estivessem enfim piscando com luzes de neon para ele. As músicas que Harry ultimamente vinha compondo, a reclusão que cada vez mais cercava o moreno, os olhares que lançava aos recém-noivos, o jeito como se comportava ao redor da melhor amiga deles.

Ron entendia o amigo, é claro, também tinha passado pela mesma situação, que curiosamente envolvia a mesma garota, porém, na sua própria vez, os sentimentos não haviam sido tão profundos ou intensos. E justamente pelo fato de que sua tentativa com _ela_ não foi bem sucedida que o ruivo não tinha nem ideia do que dizer. Tampouco adiantaria usar o clichê de que tudo ficaria bem, pois, pelo jeito que as coisas caminhavam, era bem provável que ficassem bem piores.

Na verdade, o baterista tinha mantido sua descoberta para si. Porém, quanto mais o tempo passava, mais achava que chegaria um momento em que ele teria que agir, ser o melhor amigo que prometera ao moreno, anos atrás, quando os dois ainda estavam no colegial, que estaria sempre ali para ajudá-lo.

- Eu te entendo, Harry. – disse ainda com calma, colocando uma de suas mãos num dos ombros dele. O outro se virou para ele; a expressão estranha em sua face foi transformando-se em algo mais suave quando ouviu as palavras. A máscara que ele usava havia certo tempo caiu, e o ruivo pôde ver a dor em seu olhar. – Eu _sei_ o que você sente, sei o quanto está magoado...

No segundo seguinte, Ron achou que a expressão dolorosa que acabara de ver tinha sido apenas uma ilusão de ótica. Harry virou-se bruscamente para frente, a irritação escorrendo por suas seguintes palavras.

- Não, você não sabe! Aliás, o que _há_ para você saber? Nada!

Ron afastou-se com a reação do amigo.

- O que há de errado com _você_, Harry? – exclamou, mais alto do que esperava. – Primeiro, você some, depois eu te encontro aqui triste, e agora você está assim... Dá para se decidir?

- Não há nada de errado comigo! – o moreno interrompeu, praticamente cuspindo as palavras.

Ron soube, por um momento, que, se amigo pudesse, estaria cuspindo sua raiva nele. E por que deveria ser _ele_ a pagar por uma raiva que nem tinha sido ocasionada por sua causa? Mais ainda, _por__que_ Harry estava tão irritado? O que tinha falado de errado?

E foi aí que a ira invadiu o ruivo, deixando suas orelhas ligeiramente avermelhadas.

- É claro que há algo de errado contigo! – gritou. – Eu te conheço há muito tempo para saber que não é assim que você normalmente age... a não ser que tenha algo te perturbando. E eu sei que tem, ou melhor, sei _o__que_ é.

Harry levantou-se em um salto e deu dois passos para frente. O copo em sua mão caiu ao seu lado, na grama, derramando todo seu conteúdo. Seus punhos se cerraram, e Ron pôde ver que ele tremia.

- Não... há... nada... errado... comigo! – disse entre dentes. Cada palavra saiu lentamente e destacada com toda a clareza possível.

- Você sabe que há! E também sabe que sei qual é problema! – o baterista levantou também. Ficou parado na sua, pois sabia que se fosse em direção ao outro não saberia qual seria sua reação. – É por isso que está agindo assim, embora eu não tenha a mínima ideia do por quê. – concluiu, dessa vez falando um pouco mais baixo.

Harry abriu a boca duas vezes, mas nenhuma palavra saiu dali. Ele fechou os olhos com força, seus punhos continuavam cerrados, embora seu corpo não tremesse mais. Ron aproveitou que o amigo baixou a guarda e continuou a falar.

- Que tal você se acalmar um pouco e conversar? Sabe, liberar essa confusão aí dentro, esse nó no peito...

Tão rápido quanto se desarmara, Harry voltou a erguer suas muralhas.

- E o que é que isso vai me ajudar, Ron? Diga-me! – exclamou, virando-se para o outro músico. O escárnio voltou às suas palavras, tão forte e letal como um veneno. – Conversar... Como diabos isso vai me ajudar? Como me sentirei mais leve com isso? Como isso vai me ajudar com meu... problema?

Ron respirou fundo lentamente, tentando não ficar irritado de novo. Entendia Harry, e por causa disso precisava manter o foco e a calma. Uma pessoa descontrolada ali já era o suficiente.

- Infelizmente, não há nada em meu poder para mudar a situação. – iniciou, espantando-se, durante algumas frações de segundo, com o autocontrole que começou a esbanjar. – Mas aposto que você vai se sentir melhor se conversar. Não vai parar de doer, porém o nó aí vai ficar mais frouxo e mais fácil de carregar. Você também não vai mais enlouquecer tanto a ponto de querer fuzilar seu melhor amigo. – concluiu, tentando injetar um pouco de humor em toda aquela cena tensa.

O guitarrista soltou um suspiro e voltou a sentar, sendo acompanhado pelo ruivo. Depois, pegou um galho de madeira caído na grama e ficou a cutucar a terra molhada pelo café caído.

- Acho que não tem nem como afrouxar esse nó, Ron. – disse, aparentemente mais sereno que nunca. – Talvez até afrouxasse, se as coisas não tivesse ido longe demais...

- Longe demais. – o ruivo repetiu, processando as palavras. Seu olhar recaiu sobre o lago logo à frente. – Você quer dizer... ontem?

Seus olhos azuis captaram o moreno meneando positivamente a cabeça.

- Acho que é até por isso que estou mais... descontrolado. Ainda não processei e talvez nem vá. – Harry continuava a dizer. Ron virou a cabeça para o lado para vê-lo mais uma vez com o olhar perdido e ligeiramente desconectado do mundo à sua volta. – Mas eu preciso, não é?

- Precisa? – Ron franziu uma das sobrancelhas. – Por quê?

- Porque ela é nossa melhor amiga, Ron. – Harry explicou, as palavras saindo um pouco ofegantes, como se dizê-las fosse a coisa mais pavorosa do mundo. – E temos que estar felizes por ela, não é?

Era a segunda vez seguida que o moreno terminava a fala lançando perguntas inquisitivas ao amigo. Ron percebeu o quanto ele estava perdido, indeciso e que precisava de si para confirmar as coisas para ele pudesse se convencer.

- Eu estou feliz por ela se ela estiver feliz... – começou a responder, mas parou no meio do caminho assim que as outras palavras passaram em sua mente. Deveria pronunciá-las e machucar ainda mais o amigo ou ater-se, deixando-o imerso num leve véu de ilusão?

Felizmente, Harry pareceu decidir isso por ele.

- Pode continuar, Ron. De verdade.

- Ela está feliz, Harry, dá para ver isso nos olhos dela. – confessou de uma vez só.

O baterista virou o rosto para o outro lado para não ver a dor nos olhos do amigo. _Grande __espírito __grifinório, __Weasley._

- Então... Ele a faz feliz, não é?

Ron nem precisou perguntar quem era "ele".

- Faz. – disse simplesmente, evitando perguntar-se novamente. Se quisesse realmente o bem para o amigo, precisava dizer a verdade a ele. – E ele também faz parte de isso que nós temos... da banda.

Harry soltou uma risada amarga enquanto soltava o graveto. Depois, ficou a encarar o chão logo abaixo.

- Acho que não gosto dele justamente por isso. Não é por que eu o ache um exibicionista, é mais pelo fato de que...

- Ele está com a mulher que você ama. – Ron concluiu sem pensar. Após ver o olhar que o outro lhe lançou, desejou poder retirar as palavras. – Desculpe.

Outra risada forçada escapou do moreno.

- Para que as desculpas? É a verdade. – e suspirou.

O compositor ergueu a coluna, sentando-se ereto. Fitou o lago durante mais alguns segundos antes de ficar de pé.

- Bem, acho que é melhor eu ir. Dean me disse alguma coisa sobre a afinação das guitarras que não está certo. É melhor eu ver isso logo. – disse antes de sair caminhando, com as mãos no bolso da calça.

Surpreso, Ron piscou os olhos, de repente lembrando-se de que estava procurando Harry para dizer-lhe aquilo. Ele saltou do banco e foi atrás do guitarrista.

- Foi por _isso_ que eu vim te procurar, em primeiro lugar. – disse, e em seguida ouviu mais uma risada escapando dos lábios de Harry. – Acabei me distraindo... Hey cara! – exclamou, chamando a atenção do outro. – Clichê, mas dane-se. Enfim, você sabe que eu to aqui para você, não é?

Harry virou para trás, lançando-lhe um sorriso e um olhar tristonhos. Depois, virou-se para frente e voltou a caminhar em direção ao hotel.

* * *

><p>O tempo tinha um dom de poder passar rápido às vezes. Por um lado, era ruim, pois antecipava o acontecimento de coisas ruins, porém podia ser bom também para distrair, abster alguns pensamentos de mentes ocupadas demais com afazeres importantes, deixando pouquíssimo ou nenhum tempo para a reflexão e, consequentemente, perturbação interna.<p>

Foi o que ocorreu com os membros do Paradise Lust. Logo se encontravam na Grécia, depois de terem passado na Áustria, Croácia e Sérvia para apresentações com ingressos esgotados. Assim que chegaram, foram informados que participariam de uma coletiva de imprensa num dos monumentos históricos da cidade. No fim dela, anunciaram que o mais recente lançamento da banda acabara de ganhar disco de platina.

Hermione percebeu, enquanto cada membro ganhava uma espécie de quadro com o disco, que tinha algo errado ali. O Paradise já recebera outros discos de platina antes, e eles foram comemorados com intenso fervor. Lembrou-se das outras premiações, nas quais eles haviam se abraçado, sorrido, curtido um com a cara do outro, e depois tiraram várias fotos. Naquele momento, no entanto, o máximo que conseguia ver era um pequeno sorriso no rosto de cada um. Nenhum abraço, nenhum comentário engraçadinho, nada.

Por quê? _Por __quê?_...

A pergunta ecoou livremente pela cabeça da morena. Nenhum nervo sequer de sua mente pronunciou-se para tentar responder. Um grande vazio, era tudo a qual tinha acesso. Um buraco infinito, embora facilmente penetrável, e ela sabia que isso era o suficiente para convidá-la a buscar uma resposta e perder-se em pensamentos que a deixariam mais confusa.

Era a primeira vez que Hermione Granger ficava sem resposta para uma pergunta. E isso sim era um sinal de que o mundo estava definitivamente girando ao contrário – bem, pelo menos seu mundo e o mundo de seus amigos estava.

Um suspiro quis escapar de seus lábios, porém ela o segurou o máximo que pôde. Também não poderia demonstrar sua confusão interior e rezava silenciosamente para que as expressões estampadas em seu rosto não a denunciassem. Tinha que sorrir, mostrar que estava feliz pela conquista da banda enquanto as fotos eram tiradas.

Porém, a leve frustração pelo fato de não conseguir responder aquela questão a invadia aos poucos...

Para que lhe servira, então, formar-se no Instituto Hogwarts com honras e condecorações, ganho um diploma especial por ter tido alcançado a maior média escolar de todos os tempos e entrado no hall especial de alunos quando a explicação lhe escapava a uma simples questão?

E também havia o fato de que aquela era maior e melhor fase vivida pela banda. Na maioria dos shows feitos, os ingressos tinham sido esgotados; a mídia lançava elogios atrás de elogios sobre o novo álbum; o número de fãs também tinha aumentado; as maiores revistas do mundo musical estavam cada vez mais assíduas para ter uma entrevista com pelo menos um membro. Por que, então, lhe parecia ser o momento mais triste? Que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Srta. Granger, - uma voz tirou-a de suas divagações. Era o fotógrafo. – se você puder ficar aqui ao lado do Sr. Potter para tirar uma foto com o disco... Não, não é necessário tirar com os dois. Niko! – ele exclamou, virando-se para o homem ao seu lado. – Segure o disco dela, por favor. – o assistente veio, e Hermione entregou o objeto a ele. – Sim, sim... Agora, vocês dois podem segurar o disco um de cada lado e olhem para cá.

Hermione segurou a lateral direita do disco de platina de Harry, que se encontrava à esquerda. Ela olhou para ele de soslaio; parecia tranqüilo e feliz com a conquista, embora nada tão extraordinário, nada como o antigo Harry.

Um flash de memória veio, e a cantora prendeu a respiração durante uns segundos. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que a banda ganhou um disco especial. Assim que pegou-o, virou-se para Harry, cujo enorme sorriso estampado na face refletia o dela próprio. Ela viu a si mesma quase correndo em direção a ele, que abriu os braços para recebê-la num abraço apertado. No meio do abraço, os dois parabenizaram um ao outro, a felicidade jorrando em cada respiração que davam. A foto que tiraram foi naquela mesma posição e com os mesmos sorrisos brilhantes.

A imagem surgiu na frente de seus olhos. Tinha visto-a no arquivo da banda, no estúdio deles em Londres, antes mesmo de começarem a turnê. Naquela época, achava que seria a melhor turnê deles – e o presente mostrava-lhe justamente o contrário.

No meio do estranhamento da banda, Harry era quem mais lhe intrigava. Parecia ter construído muralhas fortificadas ao seu redor e se fechado, em parte, do mundo. Embora ainda risse e entrasse nas brincadeiras dos colegas e da equipe, conseguia ver algo de errado nele, embora não fosse capaz de distinguir o que quer que fosse.

E _por__ quê_? Aquela pergunta, tão pequena e simples, aos poucos se tornava um tormento para Hermione. _Por __quê?__ Por __quê?_

Terminada a sessão de fotos, a banda encaminhou-se aos carros que os levariam ao hotel. Durante o caminho, a vocalista pôde ver que seus colegas cumprimentaram uns aos outros, mas não com o mesmo fervor que _era_ característico, o fervor da qual sentia cada vez mais falta a cada segundo que passava.

O que poderia fazer? Nada, apenas assistir, apenas esperar o dia passar e terminar, apenas rezar para que o seguinte viesse e lhe trouxesse esperanças. Mesmo assim, conforme a situação caminhava, Hermione gradualmente sentia-se indecisa em relação a esse aspecto.

Ao chegar ao hotel, Hermione e os outros músicos entregaram seus discos de platina a Anna Abbott, uma das assessoras de imprensa, que lhes disse que iria mandá-los de volta à Inglaterra. Assim que a cantora desfez-se do seu, sentiu um incômodo dentro de seu peito. Percebeu que a sua indecisão mental só estava sendo ligeiramente aliviada pelo esforço que fizera para carregar o objeto.

Mais um suspiro lhe veio, mais um para uma série de outros que ela até já tinha perdido a conta somente naquele dia. Precisava relaxar e sabia justamente o que a faria se sentir melhor.

Depois de pegar as chaves de sua suíte na recepção, foi para o salão das refeições. Não demorou muito para que seu radar interno detectasse as três grandes máquinas de café em um canto. Sorriu com o canto da boca e rumou em direção a elas. O cheiro do líquido rapidamente subiu para suas narinas, o que a relaxou bastante. Depois de encher um copo grande, saiu do prédio para a sacada, que oferecia uma visão maravilhosa do Panteão, um dos símbolos mais marcantes da história da humanidade e um de seus preferidos também.

Não pôde deixar de estacar de leve com a imagem. Por mais que já tivesse visto aquele monumento, o encanto sempre fazia questão de aparecer. Jamais se acostumaria com a beleza da construção, seu porte grande e imponente que chamava toda a atenção para si. Amava História desde pequena, porém tinha uma afeição ainda maior com a Antiguidade Grega, o que fazia da Grécia seu lugar preferido.

O banho de deslumbre histórico serviu para aliviar um pouco seu estresse, e o que viu logo em seguida contribuiu ainda mais. Encostado sobre a grande que cercava a varanda, Nick encontrava-se com o olhar igualmente perdido na belíssima paisagem. Ela sorriu; agora precisava dele mais que nunca para esquecer seus problemas. Andou até o noivo com passos largos e sorrateiramente abraçou-o por trás, depositando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Atenas encanta até mesmo aqueles que não são fãs de História. – disse com um sorriso.

- O que posso fazer? A Grécia é bonita demais para ser verdade, e quando você percebe que ela é de verdade, sua única opção é admirá-la até se cansar...

- E chegar à conclusão de que nunca irá cansar dela. – Hermione concluiu calmamente.

Ela virou a cabeça levemente para o lado apenas para vê-lo olhando de esguelha com um sorriso.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca. – Nick falou antes de tocar a ponta do nariz dela com o dedo indicador. Em seguida, pôs suas próprias mãos sobre a dela. – Por que será que não me surpreendo de te ver com café? – perguntou, após tocar o copo.

Ela riu de leve, soltou-se dele e postou-se ao seu lado. Antes de responder, tomou um longo gole.

- Eu e o café temos uma relação especial. – explicou. – Ele me anima de manhã e me tranquiliza quando quero... e eu respondo fazendo-o do melhor jeito possível.

- É para eu ter ciúmes do café? – o loiro perguntou brincalhão.

- Não, eu ainda prefiro você. – disse antes de roubar um leve beijo dos lábios dele.

- Não o deixe ouvir isso, vai magoá-lo.

Hermione riu abertamente e virou-se para frente, tomando mais café. O silêncio recaiu sobre os dois.

- Essa paisagem já é linda, mas assim fica magnífica. – Nicholas disse, admirando a noiva.

- Assim como? – Hermione devolveu, sem olhar para ele; seus olhos perderam-se na cidade.

- Com você assim. Agora, quando olho para o Panteão, por exemplo, você aparece no meio do caminho e complementa bastante a visão. – ele respondeu com a voz suave.

Hermione mordeu a ponta do copo sem deixar de corar. O empresário, por outro lado, apenas riu.

- Incrível como você consegue corar mesmo tendo ouvido tantos elogios. Isso é bom, aliás, dá pra ver o quanto é modesta.

- Modesta não, realista. – Aquela frase saiu de seus lábios pela enésima vez em toda sua vida, tanto que foi impossível esconder o tom de voz cansado. – Existem outras mulheres muito mais bonitas que eu.

- Realismo? – Nick ponderou. – Ta, pode-se chamar também disso. E você, querida, não pode julgar nada porque é necessário ter um cromossomo Y para tal.

A cantora riu.

- Cromossomo Y? – repetiu, bebendo mais café. – Que ridículo! Não é só porque vocês homens não podem achar uns aos outros que nós mulheres temos que fazer o mesmo. Além do mais, isso não justifica, Nick. Por exemplo, Ginny é muito mais bonita que eu. Quem olharia para mim, eu, uma morena de olhos castanhos sem graça, quando há uma ruiva de olhos azuis que parece uma boneca bem ao meu lado? Convenhamos, não é?

Nicholas franziu os lábios de leve e apoiou um dos cotovelos na grade.

- Você e Ginny são igualmente lindas. E você só diz isso porque não tem tempo para se olhar no espelho. – o loiro contrapôs. – Hermione, pare e pense. Já percebeu quantas sessões de fotos você e Ginny fizeram? Já parou para ler algum artigo de revista que elogia as duas? Acredite, todos da banda são extremamente talentosos, não há dúvida, porém não teriam subido tão rápido no estrelato se não fosse por você e por ela.

- Claro que teríamos! – ela exclamou de volta, lançando um olhar estranho ao noivo. – Nós só estamos aqui por causa da música. A _música_ nos fez chegar onde estamos, não eu e Ginny! – e bebeu mais um gole do café. – Além do mais, é Harry quem tem a maior parcela nisso tudo pelo incrível músico e compositor que ele é.

Uma parte maliciosa dentro dela questionou por que estava defendendo seu melhor amigo quando ele ultimamente vinha agindo tão diferente, mas ela nem ligou.

Nick sorriu, um sorriso calmo, antes de puxar levemente o braço dela para fazê-la virar para si.

- Eu sei, meu amor. – o loiro pôs a mão no ombro dela. – Não duvido nenhum pouco disso. Porém, nosso mundo chegou a um ponto que a imagem ultrapassa o verdadeiro talento. Vocês teriam com certeza chegado até esse patamar, porém demoraria mais. Só estou dizendo isso tudo para fazer você se dar conta que você é linda. Outras pessoas, até mesmo na banda, também apreciam o quão encantadora você é e não é necessário ir muito longe para isso.

Hermione notou algo estranho nas palavras finais do loiro, contudo resolveu não discutir mais. Sua cabeça já havia sido consideravelmente afetada para um dia apenas. O que mais queria era relaxar e foi isso que fez ao aproveitar uma de suas cidades favoritas ao lado de seu noivo.

* * *

><p>O dia seguinte aconteceu normalmente, ao contrário do anterior, e Hermione não teve nenhuma preocupação tão alarmante ou nova. A banda saiu do hotel de tarde e foi para a casa de shows para os preparativos. A passagem de som ocorreu com tranquilidade, tendo direito até a brincadeiras entre Draco, Lewis e Ron, o que arrancou risos dela, de Ginny, de alguns membros da equipe e até mesmo de Harry. Acabou parando de cantar no meio de uma música por começar a rir sem parar. Blaise Zabini filmava tudo, e a morena concluiu que, embora no geral o espírito da banda estivesse afetado naquela turnê, havia momentos que lhe lembrava como era bom viajar pelo mundo com os amigos.<p>

- Viu só, Malfoy? – Ron gritou lá da bateria depois que todos pararam de tocar. – Você está distraindo a vocalista!

- Cale a boca, Weasley! – o baixista respondeu virando-se para trás. – Ela não está rindo por minha causa, está rindo porque reconhece que você, na época de escola, era mesmo um goleiro frango.

- Pelo menos não apanhei dela quando tinha treze anos, doninha voadora! – Ron, ameaçadoramente, apontou uma das baquetas para o loiro. – Aliás, Mione, – disse virando-se para a melhor amiga. – obrigado por me proporcionar um dos melhores momentos da minha vida.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas continuava rindo junto com os outros.

- São três crianças. – Ginny murmurou, dobrando-se de rir ao lado da amiga.

- Não sabe contar não, ruiva? – Lewis interpôs lá de seu canto. – Onde está a terceira?

- Estou falando com ela agora. – a tecladista respondeu olhando para ele.

Mais uma onda de risos veio, dessa vez incluindo Draco e Ron e excluindo o segundo guitarrista.

- Se fôssemos pagos para fazer stand-up comedy, até que não estaríamos mal. – Harry disse, aproximando-se das duas mulheres.

- E não é? – Ginny balançou a cabeça, concordando. – Temos muitos talentos raros aqui.

- Só temos. – Hermione adicionou.

- Dá para os três pararem de cochichar? – Lewis gritou, lá do outro lado do palco, ainda um pouco chateado com a provocação. – Temos que voltar à passagem de som, pois, se não sabem, temos um show dentro de algumas horas!

Depois da interrupção, o ensaio continuou sem mais problemas.

À noite, veio o show. Hermione sentiu-se um pouco mais animada do que nas outras apresentações. Além de estarem em seu país favorito, ela e seus companheiros tocariam para uma das platéias mais apaixonadas pela banda, e tudo ficava muito melhor quando os fãs gritavam, em plenos pulmões, as músicas, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Após o término, Hermione foi direto para seu camarim trocar de roupa. Ao sair, encontrou Anna.

- Não podemos voltar para o hotel agora e nem vamos. – ela disse séria.

- Por quê? – a cantora ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Está chovendo loucamente lá fora. As ruas estão cheias, não tem nem como passar com os carros. É melhor ficarmos aqui, que é bem mais seguro.

- Como é que não estou ouvindo nada? – Hermione começou a andar junto com a assessora de volta à sala de espera.

- O local é bem isolado acusticamente, afinal, é uma casa de shows. – Anna explicou, fazendo Hermione sentir-se, durante um segundo, ligeiramente burra. – E também porque o show foi tão bom que faz qualquer um esquecer o que está acontecendo lá fora. – concluiu, lançando um sorriso de esguelha.

Hermione também sorriu, e logo as duas encontravam-se na sala. Harry, Ron e Lewis já estavam acomodados nos sofás e poltronas, cada um com um copo na mão cheio com algum líquido.

- Souberam das novas? – Ron perguntou. Quando as mulheres responderam, ele soltou um muxoxo falsamente animado. – Maravilha. Justamente quando eu queria voltar para o hotel porque o piano bar parecia tão interessante hoje...

- Fala isso por causa daquela italiana que você conheceu hoje. – Lewis interrompeu. – Mas eu preferi a amiga dela.

- Você não ia consegui-la nem se pagasse! – Ron exclamou, bebendo o líquido, que Hermione, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dele, reconheceu como cerveja.

- Nem você! – o guitarrista retorquiu.

- Meu Deus, já estamos ficando altos? – Hermione provocou.

Os dois se viraram para ela com olhares fulminantes, mas logo se voltaram um para o outro.

- Nem bêbado esse daí conseguiria ficar com a italiana. – Lewis murmurou.

Hermione revirou os olhos, rindo de leve.

- É isso que acontece. Músicos solteiros viajando pelo mundo, ficando nos lugares por tão pouco tempo, apenas o suficiente para olhar mulheres. Quando finalmente conseguem falar com uma, é isso daí que vemos. – Harry disse lá de seu canto.

Dessa vez, os olhares irritados foram em direção ao compositor. Hermione virou-se para ele também e viu um brilho divertido em seus olhos.

- Como se a sua situação estivesse diferente, Harry. – Ron disse.

- É, mas, entre nós três aqui, o último a tocar uma mulher fui eu. – o moreno disse com um sorrisinho.

- E acabou ficando solteiro. – Lewis completou. – Pelo visto, ela não queria nenhum tipo de contato dito sexual com você.

A cantora mais uma vez revirou os olhos, sem deixar de rir, e virou-se para Anna.

- Homens.

Os três ficaram naquela pequena discussão durante mais um tempo. Depois, quando Ginny e Draco apareceram, o silêncio caiu com uma força brutal. Quase ninguém falava e, quando abriam a boca, era parar murmurar uma coisa ou outra para uma pessoa só. Os minutos passavam arrastando-se, como se o tempo tivesse sido afetado pela tempestade também. Hermione parou de consultar o relógio de Ron, pois aquilo só lhe trazia mais apreensão.

Ela gostava da chuva, mas não de um dilúvio como aquele. Adorava ficar na janela vendo as gotículas caindo sem parar. Por algum motivo, a cena trazia-lhe paz. O céu acinzentado ostentava uma beleza que ela não conseguia descrever, mesmo se tentasse muito. Quando alguns raios de sol cismavam em aparecer, a paisagem tornava-se mais bela e convidativa, digna de uma foto.

Chuvas também foram agradáveis nas outras turnês com a banda. Lembrou-se de uma vez quando a atual situação acontecera na Espanha. Lewis pegou seu violão e começou a tocar "Stairway To Heaven" para afastar o tédio que reinava. Todos acabaram gostando e começaram a cantar, um coro desafinado, mas que serviu para distrair. Depois, Harry também pegou seu próprio instrumento, e os dois ficaram tocando qualquer música que alguém pedia, numa uma sesta inesperada, com a participação de todos, porém que divertira bastante, tanto que só saíram do local no meio da madrugada, horas depois de a chuva ter terminado.

De volta ao presente, Hermione olhou ao redor, procurando algum indício que lhe informasse que o mesmo aconteceria. Nada veio. Lembrou, então, que, em sua memória, seus colegas de banda estavam juntos, conversando entre si, o que não era visto naquele momento. Cada um encontrava-se em um canto, presos em seus próprios pensamentos.

A mesma pergunta que lhe assombrou no dia anterior voltou. Por que seus grandes amigos estavam agindo daquela forma? Por que todos pareciam conformados e ninguém fazia nada para ajudar? E então um pensamento lhe ocorreu: seria a única a perceber tudo aquilo? A única a ver que a banda estava aos poucos se separando? A única que via o espírito de camaradagem morrer?

Uma vontade enorme de gritar veio. Queria saltar dali e gritar, jogar tudo para fora, fazer cada um ver o que ela via, o que estava acontecendo. Tampouco ligaria se estivesse agindo como louca, mas se tivesse certeza que enlouquecer traria seus amigos de volta...

A ironia da situação apresentava-se cada vez ser mais ácida, venenosa e inescrupulosa. Enquanto a banda ganhava prêmios e era cada vez mais adorada, seus membros distanciavam-se quando o efeito deveria ser o contrário.

Sentiu o incômodo da ironia apertar seu coração e fazer sua respiração descompassar um pouco. A raiva veio para anestesiá-lo... e também para piorar sua confusão interna, como o súbito salto de seu coração lhe mostrou.

E o que estava acontecendo com ela? Ela, Hermione Granger, conhecida por ser calculista, por analisar minuciosamente cada passo antes de tomar qualquer decisão, conhecida por ser prudente, controlada. _Por__ que_ se via a um passo de perder o controle?

Aquela cena retratava com perfeição o que estava sendo a turnê mundial. Um sussurro maligno assoprava em seu ouvido, descrevendo a cena, dizendo o que estava acontecendo e o que poderia acontecer; um sussurro que ela nem ao menos era capaz de impedir, apenas deixá-lo acontecer, pois era um peão imponente no meio de um tabuleiro de um xadrez frio e brutal.

_Ou __talvez..._ Talvez tudo fosse fruto de sua imaginação. Talvez o fato de ser tão racional e lógica finalmente tinha chegado ao limite e ela estivesse perdendo o controle. Talvez estivesse sonhando acordada.

_Viu?__ Tão __indecisa._.. _Você __nem__ ao __menos __consegue __decidir __o __que __de __fato __pensa __sobre __o __assunto._

Ela tentou ver o lado bom naquela situação. Todos tinham sua primeira vez em algo, e aquela estava sendo a sua ante a indecisão. _É __a __minha __primeira __vez, __não __é? __Primeira __e __última._

Ou não – se o mundo continuasse girando ao contrário.

_Apenas__ aguente, __Hermione, __apenas __aguente __o __dia. __Vai __ver __tudo __isso __é __apenas __efeito __da __chuva._

Era a primeira vez que se sentia confusa com a chuva quando essa justamente vinha para lhe relaxar. Aquilo era um sinal de que as coisas estavam erradas – _Tremendamente!_

Ou talvez simplesmente fosse um sinal de que a verdadeira tempestade ainda estava por vir.

* * *

><p>NA: Confesso que esse cap foi meio parado, mas prometo que o outro vai ser muuuito melhor (metade de tá pronto, aliás)! Pensei em nem fazer esse cap, botar a parte boa do 3 logo, mas aí pensei que ficaria corrido demais. Se bem q eu gostei do final, realmente me empolguei qnd tava escrevendo-o haha Deu pra ver a maioria dos personagens ds JKR vão aparecer na fic como secundários pq, pra mim, ñ fazia tanto sentido ficar inventando nome qnd já temos vários. Só criei alguns pq eles serão importantes... enfim, já to dando spoiler! hahaha E eu sei q a Ginny, nos livros, tem olhos castanhos, mas eu botei azuis só pra reforçar o argumento da Mione. Não sei se o cap 3 vai vir rápido, pois, agora q terminei esse, vou me concentrar na oneshot q eu to fazendo e q já já vai ser postada, garanto! Até mais ;)


	4. Capítulo 3 Enigmático

**_Capítulo 3 – Enigmático_**

_"Mas agora que sentido faz_

_Tentar e abraçar um passado mais puro_

_Olhando para frente eu assumirei o risco_

_Mas finalmente acho as respostas para os meus porquês"_

_Senzafine - Lacuna Coil_

Depois de tanto tempo de estrada, o Paradise Lust chegava à primeira folga da turnê, e os integrantes da banda aproveitariam para retornar à Inglaterra. Ao chegarem a Londres, puderam perceber que o outono estava indo embora, dando espaço para o inverno. As temperaturas aos poucos se tornavam mais amenas, o que fazia os londrinos retirarem gradualmente suas vestimentas mais pesadas e começarem a frequentar cafeterias com maior intensidade atrás dos líquidos que pudessem esquentar um pouco o corpo.

Contudo, nenhum dos músicos ou equipe sequer pensava nas bebidas quentes, afinal, após considerável tempo, a festa de noivado de Nicholas e Hermione ocorreria oficialmente – festa que estava sendo organizada pelos parentes dos noivos com a ajuda dos Weasley e dos Potter, que consideravam a cantora como parte da família de tanto tempo que a conheciam.

A noiva, a princípio, tinha desconsiderado a ideia, alegando que já tinha celebrado, porém Jane Granger – e, pelas palavras que saíram dela enquanto as duas estavam no telefone, ela poderia imaginar que havia um dedo de Molly Weasley e Lily Potter por trás – rebateu, dizendo que, devido ao trabalho da filha, pouco tempo lhe restava para curtir a família e que, justo por causa disso, não deixaria um acontecimento tão importante passar em branco, mesmo que já tivesse acontecido havia um tempinho.

Ao contrário de Hermione, seus colegas de banda pareceram muito animados com a festa, talvez um pouco demais, considerando que ela era um dos motivos para a celebração. Por isso, a musicista começou a convencer-se de que festejar não seria uma má ideia, pois haveria a possibilidade de reavivar o espírito de equipe que queimara durante tanto tempo nas turnês passadas. E foi com esse pensamento que desembarcou com bom humor em sua cidade natal.

Na manhã seguinte ao desembarque, Hermione rumou para o prédio onde se localizava a empresa onde o pai de Nicholas trabalhava, cujo salão fora reservado para a ocorrência da festa. Tinha feito a mãe prometer permiti-la ajudar nos preparativos, porém, ao chegar, viu que já havia um número considerável de pessoas ali, todas entretidas em carregar caixas, pendurar enfeites e montar mesas e cadeiras. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e, frações de segundo depois, revirou os olhos. Era de se esperar que sua mãe a enganasse, pois se lembrava de tê-la ouvido falar que ela, sendo a noiva, não deveria preocupar-se com a arrumação.

Uma voz familiar, que passava instruções, chegou aos seus ouvidos. Olhou para a esquerda e viu Jane Granger caminhando, apontando para algo na parte superior da parede oposta. Hermione, tampouco interessada no que mãe fazia, caminhou até seu lado.

- Mãe, acho que você esqueceu-se de dizer o horário _correto_ para o início da arrumação. – disse ao postar-se ao lado da outra mulher; as mãos na cintura e o olhar severo marcavam sua irritação.

Jane olhou para o lado, surpresa estampada em seu rosto.

- Minha filha! – exclamou, tomando-a num abraço terno. – Ah, quanto tempo não te vejo, querida! Senti tanto a sua falta, você nem tem ideia. Sei que ama seu trabalho e não faria mais nada no mundo, mas às vezes eu me sinto incomodada com isso. Mas foi ótimo saber que você está noiva, e isso me deixou tão alegre! Seu pai quase não conseguiu me controlar nesses últimos dias de tão animada.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se automaticamente mal por sua frustração quando ouviu as palavras da mãe. Era a primeira vez em meses que a via e justo quando a encontrava tinha que ter sido tão mordaz? Afinal, também tinha sentido falta de Jane e lembrava-se de como seu coração saltara quando ouvira a voz dela pelo telefone, o nervosismo subitamente invadindo-a quando se vira prestes a dar a notícia da mudança de seu estado civil.

- Também senti saudades, mãe, de você, do papai, do Aaron e de todo mundo. – respondeu, correspondendo ao abraço. – E saiba que agradeço muito por essa festa, pois poderei rever todos. – completou, observando o rosto da mais velha.

- Ah querida, nem agradeça. Você é que merece por ser essa ótima filha... Ou melhor dizendo, por sendo essa mulher maravilhosa que está prestes a se casar. – Jane sorriu, repousando uma mão sobre o ombro dela. – Aliás, o que faz aqui tão cedo? – perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha numa cópia perfeita da cantora, instantes atrás.

Hermione devolveu com um olhar estranho.

- Lembra que você me deixou ajudar com a arrumação?

- Ah! – Jane exclamou. – As coisas estão meio confusas aqui que eu até esqueci, que cabeça a minha! – Mais um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. – Eu deixei não, você me obrigou. Como você pode ver, os preparativos já estão sendo feitos e está tudo indo de acordo com o programado, então acho que pode voltar para a casa e descansar da viagem até de noite.

- Mãe! – repreendeu a morena mais nova. – Não posso aceitar que todos façam isso, sendo que o noivado é meu e não posso contribuir com nada.

- Esqueci essa sua mania de sempre querer ser prestativa e independente. – Jane murmurou. – E agora você vai continuar argumentando comigo até que eu ceda, não é mesmo?

A musicista riu.

- Exatamente. E sabe que eu não costumo perder discussões...

- Porque você sempre as vence com seus argumentos completamente lógicos. – a mãe completou, cruzando os braços. – Pois bem, pode dar uma caminhada por aí, fazer uma coisa e outra, porém se eu ver que está se esforçando demais, irei impedi-la de fazer mais uma coisinha sequer e nem mesmo sua inteligência vai me amolecer. – Jane apontou um dedo para ela. – Até mais, querida. – beijou-a na bochecha e saiu andando.

Ainda sorrindo, Hermione acompanhou os movimentos da mãe até ela sumir de vista. Depois, virou-se para frente.

Encontrava-se num salão amplo e bonito. A parede à sua frente era metade recoberta por vidro, deixando à vista uma visão espetacular de Londres. À sua esquerda, toda a parede era vidro e havia uma grande porta dupla que dava acesso à sacada. As outras paredes encontravam-se conectadas a outros aposentos da firma. Sorrindo, a cantora foi em direção à janela a sua frente e ficou a olhar a paisagem. Imaginou quando fosse de noite, e as luzes de sua querida cidade conferissem um charme ainda maior àquele evento já especial.

Ficou ali durante uns dois minutos até que resolveu sair dali para ajudar com algo. Ainda um tanto distraída, acabou esbarrando numa jovem que carregava três caixas em seus braços. Ela sambou nos pés, mas manteve o equilíbrio e as caixas intactas. Hermione ia se desculpar quando reconheceu o longo cabelo loiro-platinado ondulado e os olhos azul-claros.

- Luna! – exclamou, abrindo um enorme sorriso. – Não acredito que é você!

A loira visivelmente tinha ficado mortificada por encontrar-se prestes a cair, mas, assim que ouviu seu nome, abaixou um pouco a pilha de caixas, e um sorriso também surgiu em seus lábios com um leve ar sonhador, característica dela.

- Hermione, que bom vê-la. – Luna cumprimentou. – E sou eu sim, em carne, osso e, principalmente, espírito. Sei que é difícil de acreditar, ainda mais depois de ter passado tanto tempo viajando pelo mundo... Aliás, você já foi ao México?

Hermione abriu a boca para questionar, mas, como conhecia Luna e seu jeito único de agir, resolveu ficar quieta.

- Não. – respondeu, franzindo o cenho. – Por quê?

- Soube que descobriram pistas sobre um artefato das comunidades antigas que retrata o fim do mundo. – respondeu; em seus olhos havia um brilho onírico. – É que eu estava vendo um site de notícias ontem e... Ah, esqueça. – suspirou ao ver a expressão no rosto da amiga. – O importante é que está aqui de volta, e eu queria te dar um abraço, mas nesse estado – ela balançou de leve as caixas – não tem como. Mesmo assim, até hoje à noite cumprimentarei você adequadamente. Agora é melhor eu dar isso às meninas antes que elas venham atrás de mim com tacapes.

- As meninas estão aqui? – a cantora perguntou, sentindo uma animação contagiar seu peito. – Quero tanto vê-las! Vamos, vamos sim. E, por favor, deixe-me ajudá-la com as caixas...

Depois de Hermione ter pegado a caixa mais pesada, as duas rumaram para o canto oposto do salão. Viu três mulheres fazendo uma decoração diferente das demais, uma pendurada em uma escada e as outras duas no chão, carregando um grosso pano bege. Alguém próximo a elas informou-lhe de que ali ficaria a mesa do buffet, o que explicava a pompa a mais.

- Meninas, vejam quem eu achei! – Luna exclamou sonhadoramente depois de colocar as caixas no chão junto com Hermione.

As três viraram-se para trás e abriram sorrisos enormes.

- Mione, quanto tempo! – exclamou a mais próxima, que segurava a ponta esquerda do pano. Seus cabelos negros, cujo brilho intenso contrastava com seu tom de pele moreno, quase sufocaram a noiva quando ela a abraçou, mas Hermione já estava acostumada com a quantidade frenética de energia que Parvati Patil carregava.

- Vejo que não mudou nada, Parvati. – a morena respondeu depois que soltou-se, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Se com isso você quer dizer que ela continua sem limites e louca, então é pura verdade. – A segunda jovem também se aproximou. Era loira assim como Luna, mas de um tom mais natural, quase beirando ao castanho claro. Seus olhos castanhos também demonstravam o quanto estava feliz de ver a noiva.

Hermione sorriu e abraçou Lavender Brown. Um flash de memória passou por sua mente, lembrando que, em um momento no passado – mais precisamente nos tempos de escola –, a jovem partilhou seu mais profundo desgosto e raiva na conquista do coração de seu primeiro namorado. Porém, o tempo passou, mostrando-a que os sentimentos ruins só tinham aflorado devido a ciúmes e que Lavender era, no fundo, uma ótima pessoa.

- Será que dá para vocês me ajudarem aqui? Se não perceberam, essa escada está meio defeituosa e treme toda vez que me mexo. E também quero falar com Hermione! – ralhou a mulher que estava na escada com extrema irritação.

Hermione riu enquanto Lavender e Parvati, após revirarem os olhos, foram segurar a escada. A longa cascata de cabelos negros encobriu o rosto durante a descida, mas assim que a jovem virou-se e seus intensos olhos cinza foram vistos, Hermione saiu em disparada para abraçar uma das pessoas que, sem dúvida, sentira mais falta.

Alyssa Milles era vizinha de infância de Hermione que também fora junto consigo para Hogwarts, onde a amizade aflorou e tornou-se ainda mais forte. A musicista só seu deu conta do tamanho de sua saudade por sua "rainha de gelo" – como Alyssa geralmente era conhecida pela imensa beleza devido ao constaste magnífico de seus cabelos negros, sua pele e seus olhos claros e seus lábios avermelhados – naquele momento, quando estava abraçada a ela.

Alyssa, não diferente das outras ali, não era parecida consigo psicologicamente. Bastante inteligente, mas extrovertida, formava com Luna, Lavender e Parvati o grupo de tresloucadas preferido de Hermione, que sempre conseguia arrancar boas risadas dela, mesmo que já tivesse repreendido-as pelos comportamentos loucos e irracionais e pelas palavras que saíam sem pensar – afinal, ela era Hermione Granger, uma amante das regras e da cautela.

- Não acredito que vocês todas estão aqui. – Hermione disse, sentindo-se extremamente bem pela companhia das amigas. – Não mesmo. Tudo bem, esperava que vocês aparecessem para a festa, mas não para os preparativos...

- Bem, depois que você contou a _novidade_ para sua família, sua mãe imaginou que, devido ao pouco tempo que passa em casa, você iria querer suas amigas _queridas_ na sua festa de noivado. Aí ela entrou em contato com a gente e, como ficamos super animadas, nos oferecemos não somente para vir à festa, como também para ajudar a prepará-la como uma compensação por você ser essa pessoa tão legal. – Luna respondeu com um ar de uma criança que acabou de ganhar o maior presente de sua vida.

- Ah, vocês são incríveis! – Hermione suspirou, lançando sorrisos a cada uma das presentes. – Nem tenho como agradecer.

- Simples. Apresente-nos seus amigos gatos e coloque um garçom permanente atrás de nós sempre nos oferecendo drinks e aí estamos quites. – Alyssa respondeu matreira.

- Com certeza. – Lavender concordou com um sorriso maroto.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, suprimindo a vontade de rir. Havia esquecido como as amigas poderiam ser... _alvoroçadas_ quando se tratava de homens.

- Amigos? Como se eu conhecesse vários! – a vocalista riu-se. – E quem eu conheço, vocês também conhecem, embora eu não possa, de fato, chamar de amigos, talvez o pessoal que está mais em contato com a banda... Além de Harry e Ron, é claro.

- Que podem muito bem entrar no perfil de "gatos". – Parvati emendou, olhando de esguelha para Hermione.

A morena revirou os olhos.

- Vocês são loucas!

- Ah Mione, não me diga que está com ciúmes dos seus melhores amigos. – Alyssa ponderou.

- É mesmo. – Lavender concordou balançando a cabeça. – Você já tem o seu para sentir ciúmes...

- Eu não tenho ciúmes do Nick. – Hermione interrompeu, jogando o peso do corpo para a perna esquerda.

- Interessante. Tem ciúmes dos melhores amigos e não do noivo. – Luna murmurou com um tom de voz etéreo.

- Pois é, Hermione! – Alyssa exclamou. – E se eles dois não estão saindo com ninguém, qual é o problema?

- Eles não estão, não é? – Lavender concluiu.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas nada saiu. Sentiu-se ligeiramente afetada pela velocidade com que as garotas falavam e pelo jeito que o pensamento de uma era completado pelo da outra. Contudo, antes que pudesse pensar no que dizer, Jane aproximou-se do grupo.

- Agora vi porque as senhoritas pediram para ajudar. – disse com os braços cruzados numa postura ríspida, mas seu rosto exalava bondade e divertimento.

- Sra. Granger! – Parvati ofegou como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma maratona. – Ah... Não, não é isso. É que Hermione acabou de chegar e viemos cumprimentá-la.

- Só que aí nos distraímos um pouco. – Lavender completou, diminuindo o tom de voz progressivamente.

- É, desculpe. – Alyssa finalizou, crispando os lábios.

Jane descruzou os braços e sorriu caridosamente.

- Não tem por que se desculparem, queridas. Eu entendo... por isso mesmo que acho que posso dispensá-las dessa confusão toda daqui de dentro para irem lá fora, colocarem a conversa em dia.

- Não! – exclamaram as cinco ao mesmo tempo.

- Não precisamos, não é mesmo? – Lavender virou-se para as amigas.

- Claro que precisam. – Jane discordou ainda com o tom maternal. – Vamos, vocês podem ir lá para a sacada. O que tivemos de arrumar já foi feito, e lá há cadeiras e bancos para vocês se acomodarem.

- Mãe – Hermione chamou com um tom de voz notoriamente derrotado. – Eu nem fiz nada...

- E nem precisa. Além do mais, – a mulher abaixou a cabeça, inclinando-a em direção às meninas. – essas pessoas aqui estão sendo pagas para arrumar tudo. O esforço de vocês foi bom, agradeço muito, mas acho que está na hora de se divertirem de verdade.

Sorrisos enigmáticos iluminaram os rostos de Alyssa e Lavender. Parvati trocou um olhar com Luna, um sorriso maldoso brotando de seus lábios, o que fez a loira soltar um leve muxoxo de indignação para logo em seguida abafar uma risada. Hermione apenas fitou as amigas, consciente de que aproveitariam o tempo livre muito bem.

- Já que insiste, Sra. Granger. – Alyssa disse, tomando um passo a frente para segurar o antebraço de Hermione.

Hermione respirou fundo, procurando paciência enquanto as amigas iam em direção à sacada do salão. Quando se acomodaram nas cadeiras lá fora, desataram a falar sem parar e de modo desorganizado. A empolgação delas era tamanha que exalava de seus corpos, não demorando a atingir Hermione, cuja leve frustração logo foi embora, fazendo-a desfrutar da conversa.

Quando a musicista saiu de lá, tomou nota de que a falta que aquelas garotas faziam em sua vida diária era indescritível. Precisava bastante delas e rezava silenciosamente para que sempre estivessem lá quando desejasse.

* * *

><p>A festa começou no início da noite. Hermione confirmou seus pensamentos anteriores em relação ao charme do local quando a paisagem do lado de fora das paredes mostrava uma visão magnífica de uma Londres iluminada, porém ela não pôde passar mais do que alguns segundos admirando porque os convidados começaram a chegar e iam logo cumprimentá-la, parabenizando ela e Nicholas, que se encontrava ao seu lado, pelo noivado.<p>

Reviu familiares que não encontrava havia muito tempo, ex-colegas de Hogwarts e da faculdade, surpreendeu-se até mesmo quando viu sua professora de canto mais querida e outros integrantes da escola de música na qual passara tanto tempo estudando. Não pôde esconder a imensa emoção ao ver esses últimos, contudo o que a deixou realmente mais feliz foi o fato de que os integrantes da banda pareciam mais como eles mesmos, do jeito que lembrava, quando vieram cumprimentá-la, fazendo até piadinhas sobre o fato de estarem comemorando naquele momento algo que eles fizeram havia pouco tempo atrás.

Quando James e Lily Potter chegaram, mais um sorriso enorme surgiu em seu rosto. Adorava os Potter, considerava-os praticamente seus segundos pais pelo carinho que nutria por eles. Enquanto falava com eles, uma voz leve e discreta no fundo de sua mente a fez lembrar-se de como Harry era espantosamente parecido com pai, quase como uma cópia, exceto pelos olhos, que pertenciam à mãe.

- Achava que essa vida de turnê, vivendo de hotéis em hotéis não fosse tão benéfica assim para a aparência, mas cada dia que vejo está cada vez mais bonita. – Lily disse com um sorriso amável.

Hermione sorriu e reparou na ruiva, que usava um belo vestido bege. Quem era ela para dizer que estava mais bonita quando continuava bastante atraente para uma mulher que já tinha dois filhos adultos?

Mas Hermione nem pôde fazer tal comentário quando se surpreendeu mais uma vez. Os Potter não estavam sozinhos, como pensava, logo atrás deles havia uma mulher alta, com longos cabelos castanho-escuro presos num penteado elegante e que cuja beleza lembrava a da ruiva à sua frente, embora alguns traços de seu rosto, juntamente com os olhos castanho-esverdeados, viesse do homem que a acompanhava. Um sorriso matreiro estampava o canto de seus lábios.

- Delinda! – exclamou indo em direção a mulher para abraçá-la.

- Wow! – a outra morena exclamou enquanto correspondia. – Quem diria que você iria sentir tanta falta de mim assim, não é?

E era verdade. Embora Hermione tivesse uma conexão profunda com Harry e o conhecesse por grande parte de sua vida, Delinda esteve presente em alguns momentos com sua presença marcante e personalidade forte, o que a fez afeiçoar-se bastante a ela. A ligeira nostalgia que vinha sentindo desde que desembarcara em Londres também contribuía para que se desse conta da falta que sentira daquela mulher.

- Você é uma pessoa difícil de esquecer, Delinda. – disse, observando o rosto da amiga.

- Ah, que linda! – Delinda exclamou, o sorriso aumentando. – Bem que valeu o esforço de vir até aqui.

- Esforço que incluiu alugar os pais, mas enfim. – James comentou divertido. – Incrível como os filhos, quando saem de casa, quase festejam, juram a Deus e ao mundo que não dependerão mais dos pais, mas, no fim, sempre acabam retornando por qualquer motivo.

Delinda revirou os olhos.

- Você fala como se eu tivesse voltado a morar com vocês. – falou num tom levemente irritado, o que era característico dela. – Só passarei essa noite. Não fiquei em casa porque, mesmo tendo tirado o resto do dia de folga, alguém do escritório com certeza ligaria para me perturbar.

- Isso que dá ser uma excelente advogada. – Hermione murmurou sorrindo.

- Sei que vocês adorariam que eu fosse modesta agora e respondesse que não, – Os outros riram. – mas quero saber onde está meu irmão idiota.

- Às vezes acho que você ainda tem dezesseis anos, Delinda. – Lily disse num tom reprovador.

James riu.

- Ah querida, por que se preocupa com isso? Ela é a irmã dele, ela pode chamá-lo de idiota. Sabe que, se fosse outra pessoa, ela não permitiria. Além do mais, – O homem olhou para a filha rapidamente. – isso mostra que ela está morrendo de saudades dele, coisa que tem negado desde que chegou lá em casa.

- Desde que eu a peguei revirando os antigos pertences dele, você quer dizer. – Lily corrigiu, a expressão mais suavizada.

Delinda apenas revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Então, Harry já chegou? – a ruiva disse.

- Está lá, entretido numa conversa com Ron, Ginny e mais uma loira que eu não conheço. – uma nova voz falou, e seu dono apontou para algum lugar à diagonal deles.

Hermione olhou para um lado e viu Nick com um copo de bebida na mão e um salgadinho em outra.

- Nick. – ela sorriu, puxando o braço do noivo em direção aos Potter. – Quero que conheça James e Lily, os pais de Harry, mas que eu também considero como parte meus – Os dois sorriram de leve. – e a Delinda você já conhece, pois passou um considerável tempo conosco na gravação do novo álbum. – Dessa vez, foi a advogada que sorriu.

- Prazer, James e Lily. – Nick disse depois que apertou a mão de James e depositou um beijo nas costas da mão da mulher ruiva.

- Incrível como já conhecemos seus pais e não você. Justamente por isso que já temos a impressão de que o conhecemos. – Lily disse, virando-se para o loiro.

- Verdade. – o marido dela concordou. – E parabéns pelo noivado, Nick, espero que tenha noção da jovem maravilhosa que tem em mãos.

- Impossível não ter, não é? – Nicholas virou-se para a noiva, com os olhos brilhantes. – Já dá para ter noção disso na primeira vez que a você a vê. – Ele beijou-a na testa e voltou-se para os convidados. – Sintam-se à vontade para fazerem o que quiser, mas já aconselho que os salgadinhos estão ótimos e meus pais acertaram na escolha dos barmen.

Com mais alguns cumprimentos, os Potter se afastaram, deixando Nicholas e Hermione sozinhos.

Durante mais quase uma hora, os noivos ainda receberam mais alguns convidados. Depois, conversando e rindo entre si, foram em direção ao bar, onde cada um pegou um drink.

Enquanto olhava ao redor do salão, um leve brilho chamou sua atenção. Vinha da blusa de Delinda, que estava junto com Harry e Dean Thomas entretidos, pelo que podia ver, numa conversa divertida, pois os três riam. Segundos depois, ela e o engenheiro de som se afastaram, deixando o compositor sozinho. Um pensamento surgiu na cabeça da morena, algo que queria falar com ele desde que chegara à festa. Ela virou-se para Nick, disse algumas palavras e foi em direção ao melhor amigo.

- Hey. – disse quando chegou perto dele.

- Oi Mione. – ele respondeu com um sorriso. – Agora vai ter tempo para seus amigos é?

- Acho que todos os convidados já chegaram, então não serei interrompida cada vez que quiser fazer alguma coisa. Quero dizer, é bom ver essas pessoas, mas ter que parar de fazer algo às vezes pode incomodar. – a morena falou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Entendo...

Harry continuava com o mesmo sorrisinho e justamente pelo leve quê de diversão que ele exalava que ela percebeu algo.

- Vai, diga que isso não condiz com uma anfitriã. – murmurou, batendo de leve no braço dele.

- Verdade, ainda mais uma como Hermione Granger... – ele ponderou, tomando um gole de um drink em sua mão.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- E então? – perguntou, com um tom de quem muda de assunto. – Viu o que estou usando? – e apontou para si mesma.

O vestido que usava tinha a cor vermelha e ia até levemente acima dos joelhos. Era um tanto justo, que marcava seu corpo, dando um enfoque e outro a algumas de suas curvas e na região do busto. Não tinha enfeite nenhum, o tecido era liso e simples, e justamente por isso era elegante.

Hermione já tinha aquele vestido havia um bom tempo, porém não tinha tido tempo ou ocasião para usá-lo. Lembrou que o adquirira quando arrastara Harry para a Oxford Street, muito a contragosto do moreno, que reclamou durante a maior parte do passeio, alegando que aquilo era coisa de menina e que Ron o tinha deixado na mão, e ela o puniu, fazendo-o carregar suas bolsas de compras. Depois de uma pequena discussão, um tanto mais acirrada, dentro de uma loja, ele se sentiu culpado pelo mau humor e acabou pagando por aquele vestido, e fez questão de fazê-la dizer que era um presente dele, muito embora ela tivesse escolhido.

- Claro que vi. É meu presente. – ele disse depois de dar uma breve olhada nela.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas riu em seguida.

- Você que diz.

- Eu que paguei por ele, Mione, então fui eu que te dei. Tenho até o bilhete do cartão de crédito.

- Mas fui eu que escolhi. – ela contrapôs, cruzando os braços.

Harry sorveu um pouco do líquido.

- Nada disso. Você gostou de três, experimentou todos, depois eu falei que pagaria naquela vez, aí você disse para eu escolher qual ficava melhor para poder levar, embora eu tivesse dito que poderia levar os três. Eu escolhi e paguei, então foi meu presente. – explicou, apontando para ela.

- Mesmo assim, quando estava passeando pela loja, eu o vi e escolhi. – a morena argumentou, bebendo de sua própria taça.

- Talvez seja, considerando o fato de que, quando estava com os três vestidos na mão, seus olhos brilharam mais por esse vermelho aí, o que me fez deduzir que você gostou mais dele... Se bem que também eu gostei mais dele. – concluiu, ponderando.

A cantora sorriu.

- Tem um bom gosto para roupas femininas, Sr. Potter.

- Talvez tenha. – ele devolveu com um olhar desafiador.

- Viu? – Hermione exclamou. – Por isso que te convidei para ir comigo. Você e Ron!

- Que convite para se fazer para um homem! – o moreno disse, aparentemente frustrado. – E Ron logo tirou o dele da reta. Duvido muito que ele tenha tido um encontro mesmo.

- Também duvido, porque do jeito que ele trata as mulheres às vezes... – Hermione ponderou, mordendo a borda do copo.

- É um legume insensível. – Harry murmurou num tom divertido, o que a fez rir.

* * *

><p>Os olhos percorreram toda a extensão da parede. Garrafas e mais garrafas de inúmeras bebidas enchiam a estante. Surpreendeu-se, não somente com a quantidade, mas também com a qualidade. Além dos costumeiros ingredientes para fazer drinks, havia bebidas mais formais, incomuns e de outros países. Bastava nomear e estava ali. Estava surpreso para alguém que já tinha visto uma quantidade considerável de álcool em sua vida.<p>

Se aquilo estava disposto para uma simples festa de noivado, o que diabos teria para o casamento de verdade?

Um leve incômodo atingiu seu peito e tentou ignorar. Seus olhos abaixaram-se em direção ao copo que tinha na mão. Balançou-o, fazendo as pedras de gelo no fundo se agitarem e baterem umas nas outras. Depois de dois segundos fitando o fenômeno, ergueu a bebida, sorvendo um grande gole.

Ligeiramente aéreo à realidade, nem percebeu uma figura que se aproximou e sentou no banco ao seu lado.

- Não acha que é melhor se segurar um pouco? – perguntou uma voz feminina ao seu lado que carregava certa ironia.

Um sorriso meio sarcástico surgiu em seus próprios lábios quando virou a cabeça e deu de cara com um par de olhos levemente esverdeados de uma mulher que estava sentada de lado, o cotovelo direito apoiado no balcão.

- Não sei do que está falando, _maninha_. – respondeu, abrindo um pouco mais o sorriso. – Só estou no meu quarto-

- Quarto só daqui. – a mulher interrompeu. – Mas já vi você botando para dentro mais duas taças de espumante. Cuidado, daqui a pouco vai _realmente_ estar querendo achar uma lagoa azul para dar um mergulho. – terminou, indicando a bebida azulada em seu copo com o olhar antes de voltar a depositar seu olhar sobre seu rosto.

O sorriso morreu em seus lábios, sua cabeça virou para frente de novo e um olhar de viés foi lançado à mulher.

- Está controlando o que estou bebendo? – perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Alguém tem, não é? – ela devolveu com uma rapidez surpreendente, quase como se não tivesse pensado.

Segurou um grunhido. Tanto tempo sem vê-la que esquecera como ela agia numa conversa; tinha um raciocínio rápido, sua língua poderia mais veloz que um raio e suas palavras eram sua maior arma. Incrível o poder que ela tinha no que dizia, era capaz de transformar um simples bate papo num jogo de palavras ácido e letal em alguns segundos sem que a outra pessoa soubesse – e quando soubesse, seria tarde demais, e já estaria presa, sua saída dependendo do que a mulher quisesse. Era raro quando ela cometia um deslize, estava sempre atenta, não somente no que saía das palavras do adversário, mas também o que seu corpo anunciava silenciosamente, só para tentar tirar vantagem. O que aquela mulher fazia era fenomenal.

Extremamente o contrário de si. Às vezes não conseguia acreditar que pudesse ser sua irmã. Tudo bem que a conhecia e o jeito como agia, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de se surpreender, e isso acabava, por vezes, arrastando-o para a teia dela como mais uma vítima. Se não tomasse cuidado, sofreria as consequências, sabe-se lá qual fossem.

- Afinal, você está dirigindo, não é? – ela perguntou.

Lançou mais olhar inquisitivo na direção dela.

- Por que não posso ter vindo com algum amigo meu? – devolveu, sem conseguir tirar completamente a irritação da voz.

- Eu _sei_ que você não veio com um amigo seu ou com qualquer outra pessoa. – ela disse enigmaticamente.

Franziu a testa de novo. Ela queria alguma coisa dele e estava usando sua destreza social para alcançar seu objetivo. Mas ele a conhecia e tinha sua própria experiência nos jogos com palavras para bloqueá-la.

- Você não nenhuma vítima para fazer, Delinda? – perguntou, mudando de assunto. – Nenhum homem que caiu nos seus encantos de modo que fique entretendo-a a noite inteira?

E ele não falava aquilo com total escárnio, claro que não. Tudo bem que aquela mulher era sua irmã, contudo não podia negar que ela era extremamente atraente. Delinda fazia o tipo _femme fatale_, mas de um jeito natural, sem exageros ou vulgaridade. Seu belo corpo, seu olhar hipnotizante e o jeito com que seus lábios se movimentavam quando sorria carregava uma sensualidade única, como se ela não fizesse esforço – o que, de fato, não ocorria. Às vezes perguntava-se se ela era tão bem sucedida em seu trabalho pelo fato de ser sexy daquele jeito.

Tão diferente de si próprio... Enquanto Harry Potter era mais discreto, fechado, gostava de ficar sozinho e cauteloso, Delinda Potter era extrovertida, carismática, sem papas na língua e odiava silêncios desconfortáveis.

- Talvez. – Delinda murmurou, mexendo-se no banco onde estava sentada. – Mas será que não percebeu que quero passar um tempinho com meu _irmãozinho_ que há tanto tempo não vejo? Só para mostrar que, embora passemos a maior parte do tempo discutindo, eu me importo bastante com ele?

Harry olhou-a de esguelha, ligeiramente afetado pelo falso tom carinhoso dela.

- Falando assim, você parece mais uma fã inconseqüente que minha irmã. – disse, bebendo mais do drink.

- É, mas se houvesse uma fã inconseqüente aqui, ela já tentaria ter agarrado você... ou a sua carteira. – Delinda ponderou, crispando os lábios. – Mais provável a carteira.

- Não sei do que está falando. – Harry virou-se para o outro lado.

- Claro que sabe. Você mora num dos bairros mais sofisticados de Londres, o que mostra que sua conta bancária tem muitos atrativos... Sem contar que, é claro, _você_ também tem seus próprios atrativos. Mulheres é o que não deve faltar para você, _meu caro_.

O guitarrista abriu a boca para falar, porém nada lhe veio. Quando ia dizer algo, o barman se aproximou, perguntando se precisavam de algo, e Delinda pediu uma bebida. Ele afastou-se, deixando os dois sozinhos de novo.

- Contudo, – a advogada voltou a falar tão rápido quanto o barman foi embora. – sei que está entretido numa jornada própria, que aparentemente tem alguns obstáculos difíceis de serem ultrapassados.

Antes que o rapaz pudesse dizer algo sequer, a cabeça dela virou para o lado. Ele acompanhou seu olhar e viu Hermione e Nicholas conversando com um grupo de pessoas.

- Isso não é uma competição. – disse lançando a ela um olhar mais sério.

- Então por que continua contando os pontos? – a irmã respondeu com um tom de voz ligeiramente mais baixo, mas mesmo assim rápido e letal.

Harry ficou sem palavras mais uma vez. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que alguém o deixara desconcertado daquele jeito.

- Espantado? – ela deu uma risadinha irônica. – _Ela_ não o conhece inteiramente... Até porque, se isso fosse verdade, não estaríamos aqui, certo?

O barman retornou com a bebida e entregou a Delinda, que pegou o copo e sorveu um gole.

- Sabe, Harry, você tenha razão. – ela disse encarando os gelos no fundo do copo. – Realmente não é uma competição... quando seu adversário não tem ideia dela.

- Ah, tenho minhas dúvidas em relação a isso. – Harry deixou escapar ironicamente antes que pudesse conter sua língua; começava a sentir-se afetado pela presença da irmã.

Mas Delinda não respondeu. Apenas levantou-se do banco e estava prestes a ir embora quando lançou um último olhar a ele.

- Hermione Granger pode ser a pessoa que mais te conhece no mundo... – começou a dizer, balançando de leve o copo na direção dele. – Mas eu não estou muito atrás.

E, com uma risada leve e misteriosa e uma piscada de olho, girou nos calcanhares, deixando o irmão sozinho e um tanto confuso.

* * *

><p>Ron poderia classificar a festa como ótima, porém seria perfeita se seu melhor amigo não tivesse agido tão distante e frio quando viera buscar apoio depois de ter finalmente escapado das garras de Lavender Brown e Parvati Patil, que se encontravam "alegres", mais do que ele próprio. Não entendia por que a frustração do moreno, mas ao ouvir o nome da irmã dele sair dos próprios lábios, tentou relaxar um pouco. Eram constantes as briguinhas que os dois tinham e não era a primeira vez que via Harry irritado com aquilo, porém julgou que o guitarrista só estava daquele jeito por causa do álcool ingerido – quando se aproximara dele, vira dois copos de drinks vazios ao lado dele no balcão e uma taça de espumante presa em seus dedos, que iam em direção à sua boca vez ou outra.<p>

O ruivo não tinha ideia que beber poderia causa frustração, afinal, o estereótipo e os slogans das bebidas diziam que beber servia justamente para afastar as mágoas. Contudo, como fazia parte de uma banda, já tinha visto seus colegas agindo de formas diferentes sob efeito alcoólico em diversas ocasiões, e por isso resolveu não se preocupar tanto – ou, quem sabe, suas próprias doses faziam isso por ele.

Quando seu quase monólogo com Harry encaminhava-se para um estágio mais alarmante e desconfortável, viu uma sorridente Ginny chamando os dois. Ele ficou de pé, puxou o amigo pela manga da camisa e quase o arrastou até a mesa onde a irmã estava com Luna e Alyssa.

- E então, os dois já preparam as palavras? – Alyssa perguntou, sorrindo para os recém-chegados.

- Que palavras? – Ron repetiu confuso, olhando para de esguelha, cuja sobrancelha franzida mostrava que se via na mesma situação dele.

- Oras, do brinde. – quem respondeu foi Luna com sua voz fina. – Não me diga que pensaram que não teriam que dizer nada hoje.

O ruivo tentou esconder o real estado mortificado em que se encontrava.

- Pensei que brindes só ocorressem no casamento de verdade. – respondeu, olhando de novo para Harry, que balançava sua taça achando o restinho de bebida no fundo bastante interessante.

- Pelo visto, Harry também pensou o mesmo. – Ginny falou, olhando para o amigo.

- Quê? – o moreno exclamou, erguendo a cabeça.

- Deus, já estão no enésimo copo! – Alyssa reclamou, revirando os olhos. – Hey, vocês dois! – ela ergueu a mão e estalou os dedos na frente deles. – Se vocês não sabem, e eu agradeço à fraqueza de vocês em relação ao álcool por isso, estamos na festa de noivado da melhor amiga de vocês, que justo por ter uma conexão tão profunda e longa com vocês espera que ambos digam algo que mostre o quanto a apóiam e estão felizes por ela, mesmo que, no fundo, não estejam tão animados assim.

- Quem disse que não estamos? – Harry interrompeu, visivelmente ofendido.

- Dá para ver que não estão. – Ginny murmurou mais para si.

- Claro que estamos! – o moreno exclamou, fitando momentaneamente o rosto de cada uma das garotas. – E claro que vamos dizer algo, não é Ron?

- Vamos. – o ruivo concordou, ainda um tanto confuso. – E você tem algo aí escrito, não tem? Porque seria muito mais fácil...

As três mulheres bufaram e reviraram os olhos.

- Hermione deveria ser canonizada por conviver com vocês. – Alyssa alfinetou, pegando um salgadinho de um prato em frente a Ginny.

- Não é tão difícil assim, Ron. – Harry voltou a falar, virando-se para o melhor amigo. – É só dizer o que você realmente sente...

Ron notou a voz do amigo falhando nas últimas sílabas e finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, tendo em vista que seu retardo trazido pelo álcool enfim passou.

- Certo. – murmurou, pensando consigo mesmo que o que ele realmente sentia não era o mesmo do amigo.

Pouco tempo depois, garçons passaram pelas mesas, entregando taças para o brinde. Mais uns poucos minutos se passaram até que os pais de Hermione, acompanhados dos pais de Nicholas – os quatro sentados duas mesas de distância deles –, ficassem de pé e pedissem a atenção. Cada um falou um pouco; agradeceram a presença de todos e parabenizaram os noivos. Em algum momento do discurso, Ron olhou discretamente para Harry, que balançou a cabeça e murmurou com os lábios que seria a vez deles logo depois.

Após os aplausos de todos, Ron ficou de pé, trazendo Harry consigo. Os olhares, antes nos Granger e nos McAllister, recaíram sobre eles.

- E é claro que não podemos ficar sem dizer nada, afinal, já conhecemos essa daí – ele indicou Hermione, sentada ao lado dos pais e com a mão entrelaçada na de Nick, com a taça, o que a fez rir de leve. – há mais de uma década... Deus, não sei como agüentamos você, Mione.

- Não sei como ela nos agüenta, isso sim. – Harry corrigiu com um tom divertido, e os convidados riram.

- Verdade. – o ruivo concordou. – E isso é um dos motivos que te torna uma pessoa tão incrível. E queremos que você saiba o quanto a sua felicidade importa para nós, mesmo que tenhamos nossas desavenças, mesmo que você tenha vontade de nos enforcar pelas nossas bobeiras. Porque sabemos que há uma garota carinhosa, amigável, companheira e leal aí, do tipo que, uma vez que se conquista plena confiança, você pode contar para qualquer coisa que precisar. E isso serve no caminho contrário também, sabia? Você _sempre_ poderá contar conosco para o que quer que precisar. E também quero que saiba, Nick, que você meio que se distraiu um pouco. Queríamos você para cuidar da parte burocrática, para fazerem os outros serem conquistados pela nossa música, não conquistar o coração da nossa melhor amiga – Mais uma onda de risos veio. – Mas já que isso aconteceu, é bom que cuide bem dela, da pessoa maravilhosa que ela é, mesmo com seus defeitos. Sabemos que ela pode ser irritante, às vezes, e um tanto mandona-

- Um tanto? – Harry o interrompeu mais uma voz com um sorriso nos lábios. – Vamos rever o discurso, sim?

Ron lançou um falso olhar irritado ao amigo, provocando mais risadas.

- Quer dizer alguma coisa, Harry?

- O que ele quer dizer – o moreno virou-se para as pessoas. – é que a Mione é o tipo de pessoa que nunca escondeu que tinha defeitos, nunca mentiu para ninguém que tem defeitos e isso é o que a torna tão cativante e tão mais fácil de aceitar suas imperfeições. E o Ron tem razão, embora você tenha realmente vontade de nos matar – ele virou-se para Hermione, cujos olhos pareciam brilhar de lágrimas. – você sempre esteve lá para nós, porque, convenhamos Mione, sem você teríamos sido expulsos da escola no primeiro ano. E sem você também não estaríamos onde estamos hoje. É incrível a paixão que você tem pelo que faz, o profissionalismo que ostenta. Você também não sabe, mas por ser quem é você encanta as pessoas. E é por isso que merece toda a felicidade do mundo... E, sem dúvida, você é feliz ao lado do Nick. Dá para ver em seus olhos.

Ron observava o amigo enquanto esse falava e pôde ver seus olhos ficarem gradualmente opacos, repletos de sombra. Seu tom de voz também estava diferente, um tanto sério e enigmático, como se o que quisesse dizer de fato estivesse mais nas entrelinhas do que na superfície. Só esperava que Hermione não percebesse, contudo o brilho intenso de seus olhos mostrava que ela só estava captando a mensagem superficial.

Finalmente se deu conta do quanto deveria estar sendo doloroso para Harry dizer aquelas palavras, tanto que ele terminou seu discurso usando quase as mesmas palavras que tinha dito a ele na conversa no hotel romeno.

- A Hermione e Nicholas! – o ruivo exclamou erguendo a taça e impedindo Harry de dizer qualquer coisa que fosse machucá-lo mais.

Os presentes repetiram as palavras num coro e tomaram um gole da bebida. Em seguida, Ron sentou, puxando o amigo para si.

- Wow. – fez Alyssa para os dois. – Para quem não tinha nada preparado, até que foi algo _muito_ bom.

- Você fala como se fôssemos dois cabeças-de-vento insensíveis. – Ron resmungou, olhando para seu copo.

- Quietos. – Luna disse, apontando discretamente para um amigo de Nick que se levantava para brindar.

O ruivo revirou os olhos.

- Mas eles disseram tudo, não foi meninos? – Ginny perguntou, obviamente ignorando o aviso da melhor amiga.

- Claro que não. – Ron retorquiu baixo. – Tudo vai ser no dia do casamento. Aqui foi só um ensaio, para ver como o improviso funcionava. – _Também, nem haveria como dizer tudo_, pensou consigo mesmo enquanto olhava de esguelha para Harry.

Luna lançou aos Weasley um olhar reprovador que os fez calar a boca.

O resto da festa foi melhor para Ron. Depois de tirar fotos com os amigos, Hermione e o noivo, ele recebeu provocações dos irmãos, principalmente de Fred e George, que também estavam lá e dos colegas de banda sobre o discurso dele e de Harry. Também se segurou quanto à bebida, abdicando ao álcool, para focar-se os coqueteis de frutas e na comida. Um pensamento sombrio perpassou em sua mente, dizendo-lhe que Hermione de fato o estrangularia se ficasse bêbado em sua festa de noivado. Se comesse demais... bem, ela não reclamaria, já estava acostumado a seu apetite aparentemente sem fim.

Durante todo o tempo, Harry ficou com ele. O moreno não tinha voltado cem por cento ao seu comportamento normal, porém estava muito mais flexível e relaxado e até rebateu as piadinhas de Draco e Lewis e entrou na onda de Dean, encenando exageradamente enquanto ele e o engenheiro contavam a Anna Abbott sobre uma partida histórica de futebol nos tempos de colégio. Mesmo assim, ainda era notável a falta de brilho em seus olhos.

Quando os dois foram se despedir de Hermione, o tom de enigma voltou à voz de Harry, e o ruivo encontrou-se mais uma vez perguntando-se, tentando entender o que diabos passava na cabeça do guitarrista. Ficou daquele jeito até que os dois entraram no elevador, e o silêncio trouxe mais respostas do que jamais conseguiria arrancar do amigo.

O jeito enigmático servira para controlar e esconder o que o moreno realmente sentia. Pôde ver também que Harry não tinha aceitado totalmente o fato de que sua melhor amiga tinha ficado noiva, não tinha encarado a verdade, apenas anestesiado-a, mascarando-a num torpor que o deixava ligeiramente mais confortável.

Uma preocupação súbita surgiu dentro de seu peito. Preocupou-se com o fato de que a situação poderia piorar, preocupou-se com o fato de que aquele ser enigmático ao seu lado representasse o início de uma mudança no comportamento de seu melhor amigo – uma mudança lenta e gradual, mas que poderia muito bem tornar-se irreversível.

* * *

><p>NA: Cá estamos com o cap 3! E a Delinda apareceu *-* Sério, tava com uma vontade doida de postar um cap com ela, tanto é que acho que a cena dela com o Harry é a mais bem escrita XD Amo a Delinda, vcs não tem noção! Ela é do tipo doida/amável e mescla isso mto bem. Me diverti com o cap, foi mais interessante que o 2. Devo ter comentado sobre a minha oneshot, que tá pela metade ainda pq me sinto mais inspirada pra essa fic hahaha, mas farei o possível para postá-la logo. Aproveitem esse post, meu presente de fim de ano. Boas festas e até breve :)


	5. Capítulo 4 Nova Forma de Sangrar

**_Capítulo 4 – Nova Forma de Sangrar_**

"_Eu sinto isso vindo de mim_

_Eu ainda sou um escravo para esses sonhos_

_É este o fim de tudo_

_Ou apenas uma nova forma de sangrar?"_

_New Way To Bleed – Evanescence_

O penúltimo dia antes que a folga acabasse e a banda voltasse para a turnê chegou com um tempo claro, sem nuvens, o que era raro na cidade, ainda mais naquela época do ano. Hermione acordou por volta das nove da manhã, tomou o desjejum e passou a manhã relaxando, pois, à tarde, marcara de se encontrar com Ginny para as duas saírem, tanto para comprar quanto para se divertirem. Aproveitaria o passeio parar passar numa livraria e adquirir os livros que ansiava para ter e que serviriam como distração nas viagens que futuramente faria com os amigos, além, é claro, de passar numa cafeteria para degustar um café quentinho, enquanto a ruiva, ela sabia, iria se deliciar num chocolate quente com biscoitos.

Devido à sua mania de organização, a lista que fizera com os títulos na noite já estava dentro da bolsa, e essa se localizava sobre o aparador próximo à porta. A roupa que vestiria encontrava-se sobre a cama; retirou-a do armário assim que acordou. Também aproveitou o tempo livre para voltar a seu quarto checar se faltava algum pertence importante nas bagagens que usaria para a turnê, que, por sua vez, tinham sido desfeitas assim que chegara em casa e foram totalmente renovadas.

Quando fechou a última mala e retirou-a de cima do colchão, fez uma nota mental de que, assim que retornasse do passeio, desceria as bagagens e as colocaria perto da porta para que, caso houvesse um imprevisto no dia seguinte – o qual gastaria com seu irmão, que tinha faltado a festa de noivado por encontrar-se num congresso à trabalho e que voltaria naquele dia –, não atrapalhasse seus planos para o dia do embarque.

Com o resto do tempo vago, Hermione conectou sua câmera na televisão e ficou vendo as fotos da festa de noivado. Eram tantas que quando terminou já estava na hora de almoçar. Foi para a cozinha, fez algo rápido, comeu e não descansou muito antes de subir para o quarto e se arrumar.

Poucos minutos depois, saiu de casa e foi para o local combinado, num parque que não ficava muito distante de seu apartamento. Segundos depois de ter chegado lá, viu uma cabeleira ruiva balançando no ar e se afastando de uma pequena barraca. Não pôde deixar de franzir o cenho quando viu Ginny levando a boca um negócio marrom coberto por uma camada de algum molho, que escorreu de leve para o prato de plástico que ela segurava na outra mão enquanto tentava não perder o equilíbrio durante a caminhada.

- O que é isso? – perguntou quando a pianista parou ao seu lado, a expressão estranha ainda presente em seu rosto.

Ginny mordeu o pedaço, engoliu e passou um dedo direito no canto dos lábios para tirar o excesso da cobertura apenas para lambê-la em seguida.

- Waffles. – respondeu, erguendo o prato de plástico com a o objeto quadrado. – É de chocolate e tem cobertura de caramelo.

- Não almoçou, não? – perguntou, sentindo-se ligeiramente enojada quando a amiga comeu mais um pedaço do doce, inclinando a cabeça para o lado para evitar que o caramelo escorresse.

Mesmo assim, o cheiro que invadiu suas narinas era maravilhoso, tão sedutor que a morena já conseguia sentir o calor e a textura macia da comida. E aí entendeu por que a outra parecia tão entretida enquanto mastigava, quase não prestando atenção ao que dizia.

- Almocei sim. – a caçula dos Weasley respondeu sem tirar os olhos do prato. – Isso aqui é a sobremesa.

Hermione sufocou uma risada.

- Depois você tem a audácia de comentar sobre o apetite de Ron.

Ginny estava prestes a pegar mais um pedaço quando se interrompeu e lançou um olhar um tanto severo à amiga.

- Ron não tem apetite, ele tem um buraco negro no lugar do estômago, o que explica porque ele está sempre comendo. Não me xingue, Hermione. – respondeu apontando um dedo.

- Acho melhor irmos logo à livraria, sim? – a morena propôs, querendo não atiçar o lado irritado da ruiva. – Consegue comer isso tudo até lá?

- Claro que sim, não é tão grande. – a outra retorquiu, e Hermione pensou consigo mesma que aqueles waffles com certeza iam além de sua definição de "não tão grande".

- Depois meu argumento sobre Ron não tem fundamento... – sibilou enquanto as duas iam em direção à saída do parque. Tudo o que recebeu foi mais um olhar severo da outra musicista.

As duas começaram a conversar durante o trajeto até a livraria e logo não perceberam que em pouco tempo cruzaram os dois quarteirões de distância até o destino. Quando o olhar de Hermione recaiu sobre a fachada da loja, suas íris castanhas brilharam com força e seu coração deu um ligeiro pulo. Como amava livros... A sensação de que em breve estaria num estabelecimento cheio deles com o cheiro de folha impregnado em cada canto trazia-lhe uma sensação de leveza.

Ao seu lado, Ginny riu, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Se você pudesse ver a sua cara quando viu o nome da loja... – disse jogando o guardanapo e o prato dos waffles no lixo mais próximo. – Às vezes me pergunto se devo tirar uma foto e mostrar para todo mundo o seu amor por livros.

Quando entraram na loja, Ginny virou-se para a amiga.

- Vou para o cyber café. Justo quando volto para casa, meu computador resolve parar de funcionar. Já mandei para meu irmão Bill levar para o trabalho dele para consertar, mas mesmo assim preciso checar umas coisinhas importantes. Sei que vai se distrair com seus amados livros e que vai ficar _eras_ aqui dentro, por isso acho melhor você me procurar depois que terminar. Qualquer coisa, estou com meu celular. – disse com uma velocidade incrível e em uma só respiração. Depois, deu um pequeno sorriso e seguiu em direção à escada que levava ao andar superior do estabelecimento, onde se localizava o cyber café.

Hermione começou a caminhar pelos imensos corredores ladeados por estantes entupidas de exemplares sem deixar de dar voz a um leve pensamento dentro de sua mente, que lhe dizia que sua amiga ruiva estava agindo ligeiramente estranha.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas quando seu olhar bibliotecário ágil bateu numa capa chamativa de um livro que tinha. Parou de andar e viu-se no setor de mistério, seu gênero literário preferido, tanto é que a maior parte dos títulos de sua lista pertencia àquela área. Com os olhos faiscando de novo, abriu a bolsa, tirou o papel e iniciou a busca.

Passou quase uma hora ali. Pegou os exemplares que queria, mas acabou distraindo-se com outros, cujas capas eram bastante atrativas assim como os resumos, como ela descobriu em seguida. Em um determinado momento, já completamente fora da realidade e imersa no mundo ficcional, Hermione sentou-se de pernas cruzadas no chão recoberto por um carpete verde-oliva com duas pilhas de livros ao redor, os olhos correndo ora pela estante, ora pelas informações de um livro ou outro que ocasionalmente chamasse a atenção de seu olhar minucioso. Numa olhada rápida à primeira vista, qualquer um que passasse ali poderia confundi-la com uma funcionária.

Despertou quando um som musical quebrou o silêncio que a envolvia. Com certo retardo, percebeu que a origem dele era seu celular. Abriu a bolsa, pegou o objeto e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios quando viu a mensagem de Nick, um lembrete que a informava que era hora de afastar-se dos livros.

Lembrou-se de quando havia conversado com ele sobre seu passeio e que aproveitaria para aumentar sua coleção de livros. O noivo respondeu com um tom de brincadeira que, se dependesse somente dela, esqueceria completamente de Ginny e ficaria dentro da livraria até a hora de fechar, e que ele sentia compaixão demais pela ruiva a ponto de perturbar a cantora dentro de seu mundinho para fazê-la voltar ao mundo real.

Bem, pelo visto Nick tinha agido de acordo com suas palavras, Hermione pensou ainda sorrindo.

Ela descruzou as pernas e ficou de joelhos. Separou os livros que iria levar, guardou o restante e ficou de pé. Andando mais no corredor, chegou à seção de romances policiais e à de suspense, onde a pequena pilha que carregava foi acrescida de mais três unidades.

Depois, rumou para o caixa, dizendo a si mesma para não cair em mais nenhuma tentação dos slogans e stands coloridos e decorados e que atiçavam a curiosidade das pessoas para checar os mais recentes lançamentos. Mas vozes esganiçadas próximas a um deles chamou a atenção da morena. Ao olhar, viu que se tratava de um livro romântico e que duas mulheres paradas em frente a uma imensa pilha aparentemente contavam, muito empolgadas e emocionadas, o enredo a uma amiga. Uma delas classificou o livro como a "história de amor mais linda de todos os tempos", o que fez Hermione revirar os olhos.

Odiava histórias românticas com todas as forças. Não era pelo fato de que não acreditava nelas – afinal, ela mesma encontrava-se vivenciando um romance –, mas sim pelo fato de que todas elas estavam impregnadas de clichês massivos e vazios. Além disso, os cenários onde as narrações se desenrolavam eram tão surreais que a fazia retorcer o nariz e uma expressão cética surgir em seu rosto. Era sempre a mesma ladainha: flores, jantares a luz de velas, serenatas, os amantes dizendo que não poderiam viver sem o outro, que o amor era maior que a quantidade de estrelas existentes no céu, que um não poderia viver sem o outro, que um morreria se o outro partisse ou o abandonasse.

Ela acreditava no amor e em sua intensidade, mas não aguentava mais ouvir aquelas coisas nojentas e pegajosas. Embora notoriamente não fosse uma romântica incorrigível, ou uma idiota lunática, como constava em seu dicionário, ela gostava de gestos especiais, que fossem diferentes dos usuais e, ao mesmo tempo, ostentassem simplicidade. E fora desse jeito que Nicholas a conquistara.

Tanto tempo desprezando aquele tipo de livro, uma tese começou surgir lentamente em sua cabeça. Romances românticos só serviam para alienar mais as pessoas no mundo, embora promulgassem o amor como um meio de melhorar o atual estado desajustado que a sociedade contemporânea vivia. E esse efeito contrário só acontecia devido à falta de conteúdo dos livros.

Um lado mais controlado de seu ser lhe disse que só estava pensando radicalmente como uma consequência porque ultimamente encontrava-se bastante afetada pelo que quer que estivesse acontecendo com seus companheiros de trabalho. Contudo, seu lado racional tratou de silenciar aquele pensamento tão rápido quanto surgira.

Ao terminar de pagar, Hermione saiu do caixa e foi em direção ao cyber café para procurar Ginny. Acabou encontrando-a parada no mostruário de revistas ao lado da escada, sendo que uma delas estava nas mãos da ruiva. Surpreendeu-se quando viu que o que Ginny segurava era o que Hermione chamava de revistas opressoras, que impunham um modo de vida e praticamente forçavam toda a população a segui-lo.

- O que está fazendo? – a cantora perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Estou pensando seriamente em comprar essa bolsa – Ginny apontou para uma figura numa página repleta de itens de vestuário. – para o seu casamento. Não é linda?

Era, de fato, uma bolsa muito bonita, porém Hermione não achava que ela valia o valor absurdo informado ao lado.

Ginny notou o olhar desdenhoso que a amiga lançava à revista.

- O que foi?

- Já parou para olhar o preço disso? – Hermione voltou a fitar a outra.

- Já, mas... é uma Chanel, Hermione. É justificável. – a ruiva respondeu, dando de ombros.

A morena passou a sacola com os livros para a mão direita visto que os nós dos dedos da mão esquerda estavam ficando brancos.

- Ainda sim é uma bolsa como qualquer outra.

- Chanel, Hermione. – a tecladista repetiu, revirando os olhos. Hermione viu que ela começava a perder a paciência. – Quer que eu soletre? Além do mais, esse "caro" é uma questão de perspectiva. Talvez para a maioria da população seja um tanto inacessível, mas nós temos condição de pagar por isso.

Hermione suprimiu um muxoxo de reprovação. O que estava acontecendo com Ginny Weasley? O que mais lhe chamara atenção na ruiva quando a conhecera fora o fato de que ela era simples e tinha os pés no chão, ao contrário de boa parte das meninas do Instituto Hogwarts. No entanto, a mulher ao seu lado estava se comportando exatamente como aquelas garotas por quem sempre tivera desprezo. _Ah, santa ironia..._

A morena respirou profundamente. Aquela folga estava saindo às mil maravilhas, não poderia estressar-se e destruir seu dia.

- Tudo bem, Ginny, se vai comprar a revista, vá logo para a fila. Já fiz minhas compras. – disse, erguendo a sacola.

A caçula dos Weasley virou-se para ela, um sorriso estampado nos lábios.

- Não foi a única. – falou, mostrando um pequeno saco. – Resolvi ser boazinha com mamãe levando esse livro de receitas para ela. Também vi esse livro de ficção científica que parecia ser muito interessante. Sabia que estou me apaixonando por Edgar Allan Poe? E é tudo culpa sua!

Hermione riu de leve. Talvez sua ruiva não estivesse perdida...

- Vamos logo.

Depois de saírem da loja, as duas ainda passaram numa loja de discos, onde Ginny acabou levando dois CDs ("Sou uma garota do rock, Herms, e faz muito tempo que não ouço coisa boa... Bem, além da gente, é claro"), e entraram num lugar discreto e pequeno que vendia artigos de decoração, o preferido de Hermione. Por fim, resolveram ir para uma cafeteria, porém uma loja de departamentos chamou a atenção da ruiva, que arrastou a amiga para lá. Quando Hermione percebeu que a outra só a levara lá para convencê-la a provar lingeries provocativas, tratou de sair, corando violentamente.

- Sua lua-de-mel, querida! É bom estar preparada _muito bem_. – rindo, Ginny brincava enquanto as duas iam para o Starbucks mais perto.

- Silêncio, Ginny. – a outra sibilou ao passo que rezava para que o ligeiro rubor em suas faces fosse por causa da temperatura amena.

- Aliás, falando em lua-de-mel, já parou para pensar aonde quer ir? Sei que já fomos a vários lugares, mas sempre tem aquele especial... Por exemplo, nós nunca fizemos um show no Caribe, e por isso mesmo nunca fomos lá. Que tal?

Hermione demorou a perceber que a ruiva tinha o olhar fixo em algum ponto a sua frente. Quando virou a cabeça, notou que ela só tinha dito aquilo por ter visto a lateral de uma banca de jornal repleta de guias de viagem.

- E como, a partir dos próximos meses, estaremos com a agenda cheia e, quando tudo acabar, já estaremos às vésperas do seu casamento, você e Nick não vão ter muito tempo para escolher nessa altura do campeonato, pois já vai ser a hora de fechar um pacote. Leve um desses, pode ser útil. – a tecladista explicou antes de parar em frente ao mostruário na banca.

_Não é uma má ideia_, Hermione pensou enquanto pegava um guia e folheava. Ginny sorrateiramente afastou-se, e ela só voltou a prestar atenção na amiga quando ouviu sua voz enquanto tomava conhecimento de uma lua-de-mel pelo litoral do Brasil.

- Venha ver isso, Mione! – a cabeça da ruiva apareceu a sua frente, o que mostrava que o que quer que ela tivesse visto estava lá dentro.

Hermione entrou na banca e olhou para a revista que Ginny. Viu a si mesma na capa, ao lado de Ginny e os meninos da banda. Lembrou vagamente de quando tirara aquela foto; tinha sido para uma das últimas entrevistas que fizeram.

- Não sabia que a nossa edição da Kerrang! já tinha saído. – a morena falou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Nem eu. E eles nem para mandarem uma edição para gente. Acho que merecíamos uma, afinal, estamos na capa, o que significa que somos a parte principal da revista. – Ginny ponderou, analisando todos os ângulos da revista.

- Posso ajudá-las, senhoritas? – perguntou uma voz masculina.

As duas viraram para trás e viram um rapaz de uns vinte anos que parecia ser o vendedor da banca. Assim que ele reconheceu as belas mulheres, seus olhos arregalaram-se e sua boca ficou ligeiramente aberta.

- Essa edição já chegou há muito tempo? – Ginny perguntou, o canto dos lábios ergueu-se de leve.

Hermione olhou de esguelha para amiga. Seu sorriso continha um pouco de charme e sua voz saiu com um tom aveludado. O que era aquilo?

- N-não. – o garoto respondeu, balançando a cabeça de leve para afastar a surpresa. Mesmo assim, a cantora percebeu que ele ainda continuava ligeiramente nervoso e foi afetado pelas palavras de Ginny. – Na verdade, a-acho... acho que chegou faz uns poucos dias. Uma semana, talvez.

- Uma semana? – a tecladista repetiu e virou-se para a amiga. – Acho que é um tempo considerável, não acha Hermione? Poderiam ter muito bem tirado um exemplar e nos mandando antes de colocarem em circulação, afinal, estamos aqui, não é? Agora temos que comprar por algo que, de certa forma, é nosso. Bizarro, não? Se é nosso, por que temos que pagar? Não concorda? – concluiu, virando-se bem rápido para o vendedor, que se sobressaltou um pouco ao ver a cabeleira vermelha balançando-se graciosamente.

Hermione sentiu-se assistindo a uma partida de tênis. Olhava de Ginny para o rapaz; o que a ruiva fazia, o outro reagia.

- C-claro que concordo. – ele disse.

Ginny deu dois passos em direção ao caixa. Abriu a bolsa e começou preguiçosamente a procurar algo ali dentro.

- E você? – perguntou, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Pagaria por algo que é praticamente seu?

- Bom, - o garoto começou, dando de ombros rapidamente. – a princípio não, mas se não houvesse outro jeito de pagar...

O sorriso de Ginny iluminou-se ainda mais. Hermione assistia a tudo pregada no chão. Ao perceber a intenção da amiga, ficou absolutamente sem palavras, incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação e sentir algo que não fosse choque.

- Ah é? Acredita que há outro jeito de pagar? – Ginny disse com um tom que Hermione só pôde classificar como sedutor.

Mas a ruiva era esperta. Agia de tal modo que o garoto não percebesse o que de fato estava fazendo.

- Bom, a barganha não faz mal a ninguém... – ele murmurou, levantando os ombros de novo.

Os olhos de Ginny recaíram sobre a camisa que o jornaleiro usava. Hermione também olhou e viu uma estampa de uma guitarra e um microfone com suporte, os dois objetos apontados um para cada lado e cruzando-se no ponto médio.

- Pelo visto, gosta de música. – Ginny comentou.

- É, também não faz mal a ninguém. – o garoto devolveu. Hermione notou que ele havia se recuperado do efeito encantador da amiga, ou talvez já estivesse completamente submisso ao olhar dela. – E também a música que você faz também não faz mal.

- Que gentil. – Ginny sorriu mais uma vez antes de baixar o olhar para a bancada. Ela pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta ao lado da caixa registradora e autografou. – Como um agradecimento. – e empurrou o papel na direção dele.

O lado racional da morena dizia que deveria intervir, afinal, o que Ginny estava fazendo era errado e fugia completamente às regras que regulavam a sociedade, com as quais ela concordava até o fim. _Ou pelo menos na teoria_.

- Aliás, quanto eu te devo mesmo? – Ginny perguntou com a carteira na mão.

O garoto, que olhava para o pedaço de papel, virou-se rapidamente para ela.

- Acho que achou outro jeito de pagar o que deve. – disse com um tom de voz aéreo.

Ginny sorriu mais uma vez antes de pegar a revista e enfiar na sacola com os CDs. Agradeceu, depois girou nos calcanhares e saiu da banca, puxando Hermione consigo.

Demorou um tempo para que Hermione abrisse a boca. O que era estranho, afinal, tinha um raciocínio rápido e que processava as coisas facilmente. Por outro lado, o fato de que tinha sido sua _melhor amiga_ a fazer algo hediondo impedia que o choque fosse embora e o lado racional viesse à tona.

Quando estavam a cinqüenta metros da banca, Hermione percebeu que seus pulmões imploravam por ar. Inspirou profundamente, e quando o oxigênio chegou ao cérebro, ela voltou ao normal.

Seus pensamentos lógicos e seu sentimento de indignação atingiram-na com um impacto imenso, mais forte do que uma onda do mar batendo num penhasco.

- _O que diabos foi aquilo?_ – disse entre dentes num só suspiro. Seu olhar afiado e brilhante fazia questão de mostrar a raiva.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha e Hermione ainda ficou mais irritada ao perceber que a outra não tinha ideia do que queria dizer.

- Não me olhe assim! – a cantora exclamou, cada palavra saindo como o tiro de uma arma. – Você sabe muito bem o que fez, Ginevra, _muito bem_! O que passou pela sua cabeça enquanto estava fazendo... – sua voz fraquejou, e então outro sentimento encontrou a incredulidade: a decepção. – fazendo _aquilo_... – terminou com a voz não passando de um sussurro.

- Como assim, Hermione? – Ginny devolveu, arregalando os olhos um pouco. – Não acredito que está dizendo isso.

A correnteza puxou a onda só para que ela pudesse, milésimos de segundo depois, colidir de novo com o paredão. Era a irritação voltando.

- Não acredito que _você_ está dizendo isso! – a voz saiu alterada, quase como um grito.

_Respire, Hermione_. A morena fechou os olhos e, sabe-se lá como, encontrou forças para puxar o ar para dentro de si. Seu cérebro imprimiu uma imagem de um copo de café. Era o que precisava para controlar-se e para pensar bem de novo. Constatou que, se não estivesse indo para uma cafeteria, teria abandonado a ruiva ali mesmo.

O caminho até o Starbucks não era longo, porém para Hermione pareceu uma eternidade. Quase não chegou a acreditar no ambiente aquecido de dentro da cafeteria quando a adentrou que contradizia com a temperatura lá fora. Era quase como se a loja quisesse confortá-la e acalmá-la.

Seus olhos, que ainda carregavam uma faísca ríspida, esquadrinharam o local durante pouquíssimos segundos até baterem numa mesa num canto isolado e longe da janela. Andou para lá, consciente dos passos de Ginny atrás de si. Ainda sem fitar a amiga, jogou a bolsa na cadeira, tirou a jaqueta, pegou algum dinheiro e foi até o balcão. Saiu de lá com o maior copo de _mocha_ de chocolate branco e canela, bebendo um longe gole enquanto voltava para a mesa.

- Quando é que você vai olhar para mim, hein? – a voz de Ginny veio de algum lugar de sua frente. Seus olhos estavam concentrados no porta-guardanapo no canto direito da mesa.

Hermione sabia que teria bufado, lançado mais um olhar raivoso à amiga e gritado se o efeito do café já não estivesse ocorrendo, o que ela agradeceu imensamente.

- Quando você deixar de ser ridícula e assumir a coisa _grotesca_ que fez. – A frieza saiu impressa em cada sílaba pronunciada.

- Falando assim, parece que eu cometi um crime. – a ruiva devolveu.

E aí nem mesmo a bebida quente foi capaz de conter. Sentiu-se do mesmo jeito que no fim do show na Grécia, quando estava trancada devido ao temporal. Quis gritar, fazer um escarcéu.

Não conseguia acreditar no que Ginny dizia, não era possível que ela fosse tão cínica, ou melhor, não era possível que pudesse _agir_ tão cinicamente. Quem era aquela mulher à sua frente e o que tinha feito com a garota bem-humorada, amável, um tanto impaciente e corajosa que conhecera? Onde estava a garota que odiava mentiras e falsidade? Onde estava a _verdadeira_ Ginevra Weasley?

E então finalmente se deu conta do que estava por trás de tudo aquilo. Ginny tinha caído, não conseguira resistir à tentação. Tinha ido para o outro lado, o lado negro, cruel e fútil, destruíra a si mesma.

- Ah, e você cometeu sim, minha _querida_. – Hermione começou a alfinetar, a voz completamente ríspida. Sua cabeça foi erguida, e seu olhar cruzou com o da outra. – Você fez sim, seja lá quem você seja. Que diabos, Ginny, era apenas uma droga de uma revista, não era necessário seduzir descaradamente um garotinho para conseguir! E... Por Deus, era com a gente! Nós, pessoas que você conhece há _anos_. Tudo o que tem nessas páginas ridículas são coisas que você já sabe! E só porque você supostamente acha que isso pertence à nós, não deveria ter agido assim. Não acredito que você se tornou tão... tão...

- Vamos, diga! – Ginny sibilou, os olhos também continham um brilho perigoso.

- Superficial! – Hermione quase cuspiu na cara da outra. – Nunca pensei que você pudesse agir assim. Nem que pudesse se rebaixar tanto... Aliás, nem que pudesse ser tão fraca.

Ginny não esboçou uma reação. Pelo menos, não aparentemente. Continuava presa no contato visual, encarando a morena com a cabeça erguida.

- É isso o que você acha? – perguntou com escárnio.

- Não é o que eu acho, é o que-

- Ah, não me venha com essa! – a ruiva interrompeu, o volume da voz aumentando consideravelmente. – Se você ainda não percebeu, _senhorita perfeição_, nem tudo o que você diz ou acha é a verdade de fato. O mundo não gira ao redor do seu _glorioso_ conhecimento. Você não é dona da verdade e não sabe de tudo o que ocorre...

Hermione deixou uma risada sarcástica escapar dos lábios. Sério mesmo? Ginny estava falando aquilo e queria atingi-la? E desde quando ela se auto-intitulava a rainha da verdade? Tinha plena consciência de sua posição humilde, ao contrário, obviamente, da outra.

- Na verdade, você vive tão trancada no seu racionalismo extremo que não consegue ver nem o que está a um palmo de distância do seu rosto! – Ginny continuava com as acusações.

- Acho que você está levando as coisas a um nível completamente diferente, Ginevra. – Hermione lançou um olhar de viés à tecladista e tomou mais um gole do copo.

- Quer saber? Já cansei desse seu sermão sem sentido.

- Ótimo, porque eu acabei de ter um vislumbre do seu comportamento fútil e superficial e também já estou farta dele.

As faíscas que escapavam de cada olhar eram tão intensas que era difícil entender como aquele lugar ainda não entrou em combustão.

Sem nenhuma cerimônia, Ginny ergueu-se da cadeira, pegou algo de dentro da bolsa e foi para o banheiro, deixando uma Hermione de volta ao seu estudo do porta-guardanapo e com a cabeça a mil.

Sentada ali naquele instante, Hermione aceitou, enfim, uma conclusão que já vinha rondando sua mente havia algum tempo. Não havia mais indecisão, mais segundos pensamentos: sua vida, seus amigos, a banda estavam desmoronando num caminho sem volta, inteiramente irreversível.

De repente, teve acesso a uma lembrança de algum ano no passado. A banda ainda não era o fenômeno mundial que era, nem Nicholas tinha se juntado ao grupo, mas estava começando a ser bastante reconhecida e acalmada. E, por causa disso, eles tinham feito um juramento – algo que, até então, parecia ser muito sério para a cantora.

O cenário era o estúdio oficial do Paradise, naquela cidade mesmo. Todos os músicos encontravam-se reunidos na ante-sala de gravação. Tinham acabado de receber a notícia de que a apresentação do novo álbum para a imprensa ocorrera extremamente bem e todos adoraram o som. E isso se traduzia num grande passo que estavam dando rumo ao reconhecimento mundial da música que faziam.

O silêncio reinava na atmosfera, mas não de um jeito pesado. Era apenas a incredulidade e a surpresa que ainda não tinham ido embora.

- Só eu que não acredito nisso? – Ron se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Estava acomodando no canto esquerdo de um grande sofá.

- É bom demais para ser verdade. – Ginny murmurou ao lado do irmão.

- _Muito_ bom. – Draco disse num tom de correção enquanto se balançava numa cadeira em frente a um grande painel de controle, cheio de botões. – Tem noção disso? _Todos_ amaram nosso som!

- Vejo uma turnê mundial muito em breve. – Lewis afirmou no outro canto do sofá, um pequeno sorriso aparecia em seus lábios.

- Quem sabe pode até ser essa a nossa primeira turnê mundial... – Hermione ponderou sentada na mesa ao lado do sofá.

- Não irei reclamar, claro. – Lewis deu de ombros.

- Claro que não. Como podemos reclamar agora que teremos acesso aos perfis femininos de todo o mundo? – Draco provocou o amigo, virando-se para ele com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Ginny revirou os olhos e jogou uma almofada no loiro, que com uma habilidade impecável – e um tanto no susto – aparou-a a centímetros de sua face.

- Vocês não pensam em outra coisa não?

- Weasley querida, – Draco começou a falar, devolvendo o objeto à ruiva, mas de um jeito mais delicado. – agora que estamos definitivamente rumando ao estrelato, não haverá nada que nos impedirá.

- Hey, hey, vamos com calma aí. – Harry interrompeu. Estava sentado ao lado de Hermione com o queixo apoiado numa perna dobrada enquanto a outra pendia a alguns centímetros do chão.

Todos se viraram para encará-lo. Era incrível o poder de liderança que tinha. Bastava uma respiração mais audível que ele já se tornava o centro das atenções. Também pudera, era a chave principal que fizera a imprensa encantar-se com o álbum.

- Sei que muitas coisas vão melhorar para a gente agora, mas não é motivo para perder as estribeiras. – continuou a falar, gesticulando com a mão. – Em nenhum momento. Lembra sobre o que conversamos algumas vezes durante as gravações? Então, acontece que agora sim estamos chamando a atenção do mundo, e isso é muito bom, mas vamos nos controlar. Sabemos o que pode acontecer se ficarmos cegos pela fama, ainda mais cegos por uma fama que ainda não temos de fato. Sabe aquelas celebridades que odiamos e que acham que as pessoas têm beijar o chão onde pisam? - Ninguém quer ser idiota assim, até porque essas pessoas, no fundo, no fundo, não têm nada na vida. – Draco disse. – Eu só estava brincando, tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Ah meu Deus – Ginny gemeu, fingindo estar emocionada. – Nosso Draquinho está crescendo, ele já está começando a ter sentimentos.

Risadas eclodiram pelo ambiente.

- Desse jeito, é até possível que as mulheres se interessem por ele. – Harry disse, brincando.

- Antes por mim do que por você, não é Potter? – o loiro devolveu com um olhar malicioso. – Até porque... o que você tem para oferecer a elas?

- Muito mais do que você, Malfoy. – o moreno devolveu com um sorrisinho. – Até porque elas preferem o guitarrista.

- Oba! – Lewis exclamou dando um pequeno soco no ar.

- É, Lewis, mas não fique muito empolgado porque quando elas descobrirem que, na verdade, Harry é quem compõe as músicas, sua situação vai ficar um pouco complicada. – falou Ginny, apoiando-se no ombro de Lewis.

- E adicione o fato de que Harry é o guitarrista solo, você só dá o ritmo, Lewis. Elas em geral preferem o solista. – Ron emendou, apoiando o cotovelo no braço do sofá.

Os cabelos longos de Lewis agitaram-se de leve quando ele balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos.

- Fiquem quietos vocês. – Hermione lançou um olhar mais sério aos dois ruivos e ao loiro. – Sem Lewis, não teríamos a música que temos. E – seus lábios contorceram-se num sorriso. – ele ainda tem a guitarra em mãos, o que pode chamar mais a atenção das mulheres.

- Chama a sua atenção, Granger? – Draco perguntou sem se conter.

- Mais do que você, Malfoy, definitivamente.

Todos gargalharam de novo, menos o baixista.

- Por que tenho a impressão de que ainda não superamos o estágio de "Eu odeio você" de Hogwarts? – o loiro disse com ar de quem fala sobre o tempo.

- Porque todo mundo sabe que uma banda precisa de risadas e você as garante para nós. – Ron respondeu. – Mas acredite quando dizemos que, sabe-se lá por que, aturamos você e desfrutamos sua companhia.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – o baixista murmurou, ainda um tanto irritado.

- Tá bom, tá bom. – Harry disse. – Agora vamos parar com as gracinhas e falar sério. – Ele encarou o rosto de cada companheiro ali presente antes de continuar. – Nós entramos nisso por causa do nosso amor por criar música e nossa vontade de mostrá-la ao mundo. Nunca devemos nos esquecer disso. É por isso que temos que prometer um ao outro de nunca nos tornar mais uma criatura cega pelo dinheiro e controlada por atos falsos.

- Como se você não nos conhecesse, Harry. – Lewis sorriu.

- É, mas é sempre bom reafirmar. – Hermione disse, desviando o olhar do melhor amigo.

- Claro que prometemos. – Ginny também sorriu. – Ou melhor, juramos. A gente só ta aqui pra fazer barulho e agitar a galera.

- Beleza, eu aceito. Só não topo fazer juramento de sangue. – Draco comentou. – Sabe nada de dedos cortados e toda essa coisa medieval.

- Ótimo. – o compositor sorriu e desceu da mesa. – Agora vamos comemorar. Algo me diz que o novo pub que abriu aqui perto está implorando para ser inaugurado.

Um sorriso surgiu, mas não foi nenhum de felicidade ou empolgação. Foi um repleto de saudade e com um quê de tristeza que surgiu nos lábios da Hermione sentada no Starbucks com um copo de café que não estava fazendo seu devido efeito.

Depois de ter revisto aquela cena e comparando-a com o presente, era óbvio que era a única que ainda se prendia aos valores cultivados e pregados no passado. A única que ainda se permitia a acreditar nos sonhos. Justamente por isso, era quase uma escrava para o que acreditava, como se fosse obrigada a acreditar naquelas coisas boas para não enlouquecer.

Mas algo lhe dizia que não tardaria para que seus "amigos" de fato a levasse à loucura.

Seria o fim chegando? Sentiu o coração apertar com tal pensamento, e a respiração desenfreou. Se o quadro piorasse, a dor viria, com uma força tão grande e avassaladora que não seria capaz de aguentar.

Contudo, naquele instante, não era mágoa que sentia, apenas irritação. E qual seria a explicação para isso? Era seu corpo tentando mascarar a dor ou apenas um novo jeito de sofrer?

* * *

><p>- Hey, o que foi que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou para Dean, sentando ao lado do engenheiro no sofá.<p>

Ela e Ginny tinham acabado de chegar ao estúdio da banda. Depois da breve discussão na cafeteria, a ruiva acabou voltando do banheiro para a mesa. As duas trocaram algumas palavras, mas nada tão longo ou que representasse arrependimento. As muralhas ainda estavam erguidas ao redor de cada uma, com criaturas mortais escondidas na espreita, prestes a atacar quando fosse conveniente. Isso se seguiu durante o caminho para o estúdio, onde, assim que Hermione pôs o pé, descobriu que a verdadeira atmosfera pesada encontrava-se ali – o que provocou uma pontada em seu peito e a fez relembrar das divagações de mais cedo. Já tinha tido sua cota de estresse, não queria mais.

- Draco e Lewis. – Dean respondeu num sussurro. – Primeiro começou como uma discussãozinha boba, mas depois virou algo mais sério. Você tinha que ver os olhares que lançavam ao outro, Hermione, falavam mais que qualquer palavra. Harry tentou interferir, mas os dois o enxotaram do mesmo jeito brusco. Deu para ver que Harry ia retorquir e... sei lá o que aconteceu, só sei que depois os dois pararam. Nunca vi nenhum deles agindo de tal modo, principalmente Harry... Caramba, ele parecia tão frio e intimidador. Parecia ter algo estranho nele, algo que fez Draco e Lewis pararem. Realmente não estava nenhum pouco a fim de saber o que aconteceria se Harry abrisse a boca para falar.

Hermione fez o possível para evitar que as reações lhe atingissem, mas foi em vão. Seu coração deu leve salto e suas batidas aceleraram um pouco. Uma de suas mãos agarrou o pano da calça que usava com tal força que suas unhas chegaram a espetar sua pele.

Notou que o que acontecia com a banda abandonou o patamar de confusão e subiu para crise. Percebeu que seu coração não pulou por qualquer motivo, e sim porque estava sendo ferido lentamente, aos poucos. Já conseguia até sentir um filamento de sangue escorrer.

Não era uma nova forma de sofrer, e sim de sangrar.

Ela não disse nada, apenas desviou o olhar de Dean para o resto da sala. Alguns dos técnicos de som estavam ali, além do fotógrafo, de dois agentes, Ron e Lewis.

Uma das portas da sala abriu de súbito, revelando Ginny, Anna e mais uma mulher, que era Emily Bulstrode, a assistente de Anna.

- Viram isso? – Emily disse, apontando para a revista que Hermione reconheceu como a causadora do caos entre ela e a ruiva. Ela sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Blaise Zabini. – Já saiu a nova Kerrang! com os nossos queridos.

Mais duas portas se abriram, de onde saíram Draco e Harry por cada.

- Já? Pensei que ainda iria demorar... – o loiro disse, com o tom de voz aparentemente normal. Ele inclinou-se por trás de Emily para ver. – Até que as fotos saíram legais.

- Também pensei que iria demorar. – Blaise disse, virando a cabeça para o lado para olhar a revista. – E concordo contigo, Draco.

- Você concorda, mas não do meu ponto de vista. – o baixista olhou para o fotógrafo.

- E por isso mesmo sabe que o que estou dizendo é algo bom. – Blaise concluiu.

- Ah, claro que não iria demorar tanto assim, gente. – Anna disse num tom enigmático, o que fez todos os olhares voltarem-se para ela. – Vocês não têm _ideia_ de quantas propostas estou recebendo de revistas do mundo inteiro para ter uma entrevista com qualquer um de vocês. – ela apontou para os músicos enquanto começava a exalar um tom animado com suas palavras. – A imprensa está _morrendo_ para ter ao menos um suspiro de vocês.

- Um suspiro que pode virar uma frase inteira que nunca dissemos. – Ron murmurou ao lado de Hermione, porém ninguém mais ouviu.

- Hey, escutem só. – Emily chamou a atenção de todos de novo. - _"E, para completar, há Hermione Granger, a vocalista que encanta toda e qualquer pessoa viva com sua beleza e sua voz bela, poderosa e incrível"_. – Seus olhos ergueram-se da página da revista e depositaram-se na cantora. – Quando é você vai parar de ser incrível, hein Hermione?

Algumas pessoas sorriram, e Hermione também esboçou um para não levantar suspeitas.

- Não estou fazendo nada, Em. – ela explicou, um tanto acanhada.

- Você que pensa. – Ginny disse, e a morena pôde perceber o escárnio por trás da falsa impessoalidade.

Hermione lançou mais um sorrisinho à ruiva. Ela não iria perder o controle ali, tinha que mostrar que ainda havia alguém superior as bobeiras e briguinhas que rondavam a banda – alguém superior e com juízo.

- Ah, mas não foi só Hermione que foi elogiada, todos foram. – Anna comentou, ainda exalando um ar de felicidade que começava a irritar Hermione.

- Verdade. – Emily concordou, voltando a folhear a revista. – E ainda colocaram alguns depoimentos dos fãs... Pelo visto, foi uma entrevista muito requisitada.

- Tão bom ver que os fãs _amam_ vocês. – Anna sorriu. – Quanto mais eu respiro, mais entrevistadores e revistas querem saber sobre vocês e sobre suas vidas.

- Vidas? E quanto à nossa música? – Harry retorquiu, cruzando os braços.

Ninguém respondeu ao moreno, obviamente ainda era efeito da discussão anteriormente, mas ele nem se incomodou.

Mas Hermione não pôde deixar de concordar com seu melhor amigo. Onde estava o desejo de anunciar a música, de tentar entendê-la e de perder-se nela?

A banda finalmente foi atingida pelo mundo da imagem que Nicholas tinha dito para ela. O que eles realmente faziam não importava mais, apenas o que transpareciam visualmente ao mundo. E o pior era que ninguém parecia esquentar com aquilo, muito menos se esforçavam para notar que algo estava errado.

Todos pareciam acomodados, plenamente conscientes de que a situação atual da banda era boa. Todos tinham se perdido, e Hermione era a única que de fato se importava com algo. Todos estavam mergulhados no lado negro da fama, e Hermione era a única que resistia à tentação, pois sabia dos perigos. Todos pareciam estar tranqüilos, de bem consigo mesmo, enquanto ela começava a se machucar aos poucos.

O chão entre ela e seus amigos acabou de rachar e o abismo ameaçava a abrir a qualquer momento, e a morena era até capaz de ver uma placa ali com as boas vindas mais sarcásticas que já tinha visto: _Tem certeza que é o fim de tudo, senhorita perfeição? Ou será que é apenas o começo?_

* * *

><p>NA: *_Kerrang!_, para quem não sabe, é uma revista de música que realmente existe, mas não sei se circula na Inglaterra hahah Eu queria algo de verdade para aproximar mais a fic do real (o mesmo vale para o Starbucks, mas acho que esse ñ precisa explicar, não é? XD) Enfim, apenas revelem ^^

E aí está o cap 4, q eu nem sei como consegui terminar XD Apenas escrevi, escrevi... Como tava com vontade de postar (último post de 2011, povo o/), postei assim q terminei =D Enfim, as coisas estão finalmente esquentando.. aleluia, pq eu tava me cansando desse troço de encher lingüiça. Vou logo dizendo q os combates verbais estão só começando e mta gente vai odiar as personagens por isso XD Prox cap vai ser mais calmo e tbm vai ser um tanto explicativo, vcs vão ver o q quero dizer  
>Estou sentindo falta de comentários, pessoas, cadê? Vejo leitores chegando, mas ñ oq eles estão achando da fic... Só me resta esperar, né?<p>

Feliz Ano Novo e q 2012 seja melhor pra todo mundo! Beijoos!


	6. Capítulo 5 Vermelho e Verde

**_Capítulo 5 – Vermelho e Verde_**

"_Meu passado sussurra descendo em meu pescoço_

_E parece que agora tudo o que posso fazer voltar ao começo_

_Quando tudo estava adiante,_

_Uma ilusão passageira agora me flagela ao invés"_

_Solitary Ground - Epica_

* * *

><p><em>Esqueça todos os nossos planos. Tenho uma idéia MUITO melhor para o nosso encontro hoje. Passarei na sua casa às nove.<em>

Essas foram as palavras que Hermione se deparou quando acordou no sábado de manhã de seu último dia em Londres. Suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se, pensando no que estava passando pela cabeça de seu irmão enquanto continuava fitando a mensagem na tela do celular, ainda deitada na cama. Ela apoiou o cotovelo no colchão e inclinou o corpo em direção à mesa de cabeceira para consultar o relógio e pulou da cama ao perceber que só tinha quarenta minutos para ficar pronta.

Arrumou-se e tomou café da manhã com um pensamento que a deixava um pouco distraída. A súbita surpresa de Aaron tinha bagunçando completamente seus próprios planos, o que a deixou levemente irritada e com a sensação de que fazia as coisas com pressa. E não era preciso conhecê-la muito para afirmar o quanto aquilo tudo caia nas suas definições de _horrível_ e _inaceitável_.

De súbito, lembrou que, no dia anterior, tinha cogitado a possibilidade de um imprevisto. Bem, parecia que Aaron Granger, mesmo a quilômetros de distância, tinha conseguido, sabe-se lá como, ler sua mente. E ela conhecia o irmão o suficiente para já ver e quase _sentir_ o sorriso presente em seus lábios por ter desarmado-a, bagunçando _completamente_ sua manhã.

Mesmo assim, ela conseguiu pisar no hall de entrada de seu prédio quando faltavam cinco minutos para as nove horas. Surpreendeu-se quando viu um homem de aparência conhecida conversando com o porteiro, que virou-se para ela assim que ouviu o barulho dos passos no chão lustroso. Dois sorrisos surgiram, um no rosto dela e outro no dele, quase automaticamente.

Embora fosse mais novo que ela, a altura de Aaron superava a sua. Os dois tinham alguns aspectos parecidos, e o mesmo tom de castanho do cabelo de ambos era o que chamava a atenção logo de primeira. Os olhos dele poderiam ser cópias dos dela, porém eram ligeiramente mais claros, mas não menos bondosos ou gentis, e até carregavam um brilho de diversão quando eles se voltaram para a cantora. Tinha um nariz reto e perfeito que a fazia sentir uma pontada de inveja vez ou outra, como naquele momento. Os traços de seu rosto eram inteiramente simétricos e faziam com que ele servisse muito bem para o mundo da moda se sua carreira empresarial não estivesse indo tão bem.

Hermione apressou o passo e jogou os braços ao redor do irmão, tomando-o num abraço terno e tão apertado que os dois se desequilibraram um pouco.

- Que saudades suas, garoto. – a morena disse, sem conseguir esconder a felicidade. – Você não tem idéia.

- _Você_ que não tem idéia, Herms. – Aaron falou com um tom de voz abafado por estar com parte do rosto enterrado no cabelo da irmã. – Eu me senti péssimo por não ter aparecido na festa.

Os dois se separaram, e Hermione lançou um olhar fingidamente sério ao homem.

- Acho bom mesmo. – ela disse, cruzando os braços. – O que você fez é quase imperdoável.

- _Quase_. – Aaron repetiu sorrindo mais uma vez. – Espero que o que planejei para hoje compense, e você possa me perdoar.

A cantora revirou os olhos.

- Sua idéia maluca tem que ser _muito_ boa para compensar, não só a sua ausência no meu noivado, mas o _caos_ que você provocou nessa manhã.

O sorriso de Aaron aumentou, chegando à imagem que tivera minutos atrás. _Eu sabia_, a morena pensou brevemente.

- Ah, minha querida, como eu te conheço muito bem, sei que minha... _idéia maluca_ vai fazer seus olhos brilharem. – ele disse, tocando o queixo dela com o dedo e levantando-o de leve.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, lançou um olhar desafiador ao irmão, depois pegou um dos pulsos dele e começou a puxá-lo de leve.

- Vamos logo antes que eu desista de você. – murmurou baixo. – Tchau, Harrison! – exclamou, virando-se para o porteiro, que devolveu com um pequeno sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.

Os dois saíram do prédio e entraram no carro dele, estacionado bem na frente.

- E então, como foi a festa? – ele perguntou assim que deu partida no automóvel.

Hermione largou a falsa irritação e começou a falar sobre o evento. Tinha pensando em algumas pequenas coisas que falaria ao irmão, mas acabou empolgando-se, dizendo o que quer que viesse à mente, resultando numa animada narração fora do tempo cronológico que arrancou risadas do rapaz.

- Pelo visto, perdi uma festança. – ele comentou depois que ela calou-se.

Hermione, tão entretida na história, tinha parado de prestar atenção no caminho. Quando repôs os olhos na janela, viu que já não mais se encontravam no centro da cidade. Na verdade, a paisagem lá fora era ligeiramente familiar, contudo ela não conseguia lembrar com exatidão onde estavam.

Seu cérebro deu um estalo quando percebeu uma grande quantidade de automóveis seguindo aquele caminho aparentemente calmo com passageiros que ora vestiam vermelho e dourado, ora verde-escuro e prata, e ela arregalou os olhos e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa quando reconheceu a estrada reta por onde seguia.

- Não acredito! – ela exclamou, virando-se para ele, que ria abertamente da expressão em seu rosto.

- É a primeira vez que te vejo animada para uma partida de futebol. – Aaron comentou com um tom divertido.

- Mas é Hogwarts! – ela retorquiu. – E ninguém tem idéia do quanto eu sinto falta dos meus tempos de Hogwarts... – concluiu com um suspiro.

Hogwarts. Instituto Hogwarts. _O começo de tudo_.

A nostalgia atingiu uma Hermione despreparada. Num instante, sua mente foi recheada por várias lembranças. As primeiras relembraram-na dos jardins e campos da enorme propriedade e da arquitetura antiquada, mas elegante, dos prédios que formavam o colégio. Mas, poucos segundos depois, vieram memórias que fizeram Hermione afundar um pouco no banco. Eram momentos que ela tinha passado no colégio... ela e seus dois melhores amigos.

O bom humor que vinha sentindo desde o reencontro com o irmão diminuiu um pouco de intensidade, sendo substituído por uma sensação de incômodo. Os Harry e Ron que ela via diariamente não eram de fato os mesmos dos que vira na época da escola, afinal, tinham sido esses a ganhar sua afeição. Agora, eles estavam mais sérios, mais fechados, e ela não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer.

A morena não disse mais nada no resto do caminho. Aaron percebeu seu silêncio desconfortável, porém não disse nada. Cogitou a ideia de contar ao irmão os pensamentos que ultimamente vinham lhe assombrando. Ele entenderia e com certeza usaria de seu dom de dar ótimos conselhos, herdado da mãe dos dois, e a faria sentir-se mais leve, algo que ela não conseguira quando conversara com o noivo.

Mas também não dissera muita coisa a Nick. Ela apenas incitara o assunto, que não chegou a ser totalmente debatido. Dissera algumas palavras, e Nick tratara de confortá-la, alegando que estava sendo um pouco exagerada, que, se de fato havia algo estranho com Harry e Ron, deveria ser o estresse que o ritmo agitado da turnê adquirira e que, se ainda se sentisse desconfortável, ela poderia muito bem conversar com eles. Afinal, eram seus melhores amigos, não? Contariam o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, ela só precisava dar tempo e espaço a eles.

A mulher tratou de olhar para fora do veículo para distrair-se e tirar aquelas ideias da cabeça, pois ia para um de seus lugares preferidos. Um leve sorriso não conseguiu manter-se escondido enquanto ela via as famílias encaminharem-se ao colégio para mais uma _clássica_ partida de futebol – tinha assistido àqueles dois times durante sete anos para ter plena consciência do adjetivo que usava.

Assim que ela se virou para frente e seus intensos olhos castanhos recaíram sobre os portões que davam acesso ao colégio, um suspiro saudoso não pôde ser contido. Aquelas altas barras de ferro de aparência antiga e perigosa não a intimidaram, como geralmente faziam com outros visitantes, apenas aumentaram a sensação de nostalgia, cuja força era tal que parecia um pequeno martelo que colidia ocasionalmente com seu peito.

Enquanto Aaron direcionava o carro rumo ao estacionamento, Hermione olhou para a esquerda e teve um relance dos prédios suntuosos, dotados de uma beleza que ela nunca seria capaz de retratá-la, exatamente como era, em palavras. Permitiu-se, então, sentir saudade e deixar o carinho que a escola transmitia invadir-lhe. De repente, lembrou-se das palavras de Albus Dumbledore, o maior diretor que a escola já vira, que disse que Hogwarts sempre estaria ali para quem quer pedisse seu auxílio.

Seu lado perturbado com o dilema de seus melhores amigos entrou em cena bem de leve. Seria Hogwarts capaz de resolver até mesmo isso?

- Sonserina versus Grifinória, aqui vamos nós! – Aaron exclamou, tirando-a de seu próprio mundo. Ela olhou para a direita e viu o irmão saindo do carro, bastante animado, com algo nas mãos que pegou do banco de trás que ela reconheceu como sendo a antiga a jaqueta vermelho e amarelo dele. Como tinha de esquecer um pouco seus próprios problemas, Hermione deixou a alegria de Aaron contagiá-la e também saiu do carro.

O Instituto Hogwarts era uma das escolas mais prestigiadas e toda a Inglaterra e mantinha um status especial em relação aos outros colégios do mesmo nível. Um dos motivos para a diferenciação era o fato de que os alunos, além de serem divididos por séries, ensino fundamental e médio, espalhavam-se em quatro grupos chamados casas, Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, a qual eram selecionados no primeiro ano. Hermione não sabia exatamente como ocorria a divisão – sendo esse o maior segredo de toda a escola –, porém em seu primeiro mês ela passou como os outros calouros, não tendo feito nenhuma espécie de teste ou algo parecido e só foi selecionada para sua casa no segundo mês, numa cerimônia bastante tradicional.

Ela, assim como o irmão, os melhores amigos e Ginny, fez parte da Grifinória. Draco e Lewis, por outro lado, foram da verde e prata Sonserina, a maior rival da casa vermelha e dourada, e isso foi motivo de sobra para que ela, Ron e Harry ficassem anos sem se falar direito com os dois – principalmente com o baixista –, apenas trocando farpas. A situação era um pouco mais profunda entre Harry e Malfoy, que se tornou de total conhecimento de qualquer aluno naquela época que os dois eram arquiinimigos.

O motivo da rivalidade ninguém soube definir ao certo, mas a morena tinha a leve impressão de que, na época, Malfoy sentia inveja de Harry. Isso por que a família de seu melhor amigo já tinha um legado considerável em Hogwarts, e James Potter foi uma figura que entrou para a história do colégio, fazendo com que Harry entrasse automaticamente embaixo dos holofotes assim que dera o primeiro passo dentro da escola, com todos esperando que ele fosse tão talentoso, inteligente e conquistador como o pai.

Acabou que Harry atendera razoavelmente às expectativas. Era igualmente talentoso, principalmente quando se tratava de esportes; tornara-se o estudante mais jovem a entrar para o time de futebol da Grifinória, além de ter se destacado como o melhor atacante que o colégio já vira. A única coisa na qual diferenciava do pai era que Harry não tinha o mesmo dom com o público feminino, o que frustrou um pouco as alunas, mas nada que tirasse dele o posto de uma espécie de celebridade – e devido a esse fato, Hermione e Ron juntaram-se a ele, embora num nível singelamente mais baixo, formando, assim, o Trio de Ouro do Instituto Hogwarts, que seguiria para, mais tarde, ser designado como o Trio de Ouro do Paradise Lust, a base bruta da banda.

Acontece que Harry também tinha os mesmos genes para desprezo e quebra de regras de James; envolvera-se tanto em confusões que o deixaram à beira da expulsão umas duas vezes.

E, numa dessas confusões, surgira a amizade de Hermione com Harry e Ron.

Os três já se conheciam desde o primeiro dia de aula, porém os garotos não foram muito com a cara da morena devido a sua irritante pose arrogante e sua vontade de mostrar a todos o poço infinito de sabedoria que era. Num dia, Hermione ouviu Ron falando dela com um tom carregado de desprezo, o que a fez ficar magoada e trancar-se no banheiro feminino. Mas o destino interveio, provocando um incêndio no colégio na hora do almoço. Hermione, por ser a única pessoa fora do refeitório naquela hora, não soube de nada e provavelmente teria sido uma vítima fatal do incidente se Harry e Ron não tivessem surgido. Juntos, eles arrombaram o vitral secular do colégio – já que, devido à rapidez com que se alastrava, o fogo destruiu a entrada do banheiro – e conseguiram fugir pela janela. E a situação foi coroada pelo fato de Hermione ter mentido para defender os dois quando foram questionados pela vice-diretora, alegando que tinha lido num livro sobre a escola que havia uma rota de saída mais rápida e que tinha ido procurá-la.

_O fogo começou a se estender para dentro do banheiro. Um segundo vitral explodiu enquanto o trio corria em direção aos bosques que circundavam o colégio. O impacto foi grande o suficiente para que onda provocada pelo deslocamento os atingisse, derrubando-os. A menina, bastante assustada, continuava presa às vestes do garoto de cabelos negros bagunçados como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Ele ergueu um pouco o corpo para olhá-la._

_- Hey... Você está bem?_

_Ela respondeu acenando a cabeça negativamente, a cabeça enterrada na roupa dele, algumas lágrimas escapando de seus olhos._

_Por algum motivo, ele sorriu._

_- Relaxa... Estamos bem, estamos vivos._

_..._

_- O que os três estavam pensando? Desobedeceram às ordens dos superiores! Escaparam da rota de saída de emergência! E foram justamente para onde o fogo se alastrava! Deram muita sorte, por um milagre estão aqui!_

_- A culpa foi minha, professora McGonagall._

_A voz calma da menina em contradição com o tom frenético da vice-diretora calou todo o aposento._

_- Eu... Eu li em "Hogwarts, uma história" que os fundadores da escola criaram uma rota de fuga muito mais curta que a usada atualmente, só que ela era um tanto confusa. Quis ver como era. Não esperava que estivesse indo justamente para onde o fogo se espalhava._

_Os garotos se entreolharam. Estaria a aluna mais certinha de Hogwarts contando uma mentira para livrá-los do castigo?_

_..._

_- Não acredito que fez isso por nós. – o garoto de olhos verdes disse, ainda um tanto incrédulo._

_- Era a minha vida que estava em jogo. Vocês me salvaram. Tinha que corresponder à altura, mesmo que isso significasse colocar em risco minha permanência na escola._

_- Mas você não foi expulsa. – falou o ruivo._

_- É._

_- Fico feliz que não tenha sido expulsa, Hermione. – o primeiro garoto abriu um sorriso tímido._

_Sorrateiramente, os outros dois também sorriram do mesmo modo._

_- Mas Hermione é um nome muito grande... Que tal se a gente só te chamar de Mione?_

Ali, se deu início a uma amizade pura, sincera e verdadeira. De uma cumplicidade tão singela e ao mesmo tempo tão forte, cuja plataforma parecia ser formada de um material especial que dava um aspecto único a eles. Uma conexão tão intensa que invejava qualquer um que ficasse perto deles tempo o suficiente para perceber.

Ou assim era o que ela achava.

Porque o presente não lhe mostrava isso. Ou melhor, até mostrava, mas de um jeito doloroso; mostrava que a força e a sinceridade iam embora lentamente e que ela não podia fazer nada a não ser observar.

E agora ela estava de volta ao começo. Enquanto caminhava pelos campos do colégio, circundando e entrando nos prédios antigos, as mesmas imagens eram reacendidas em seu cérebro. Eram memórias intactas, que lhe faziam lembrar de que tudo tinha sido verdadeiro...

... Menos as memórias de seus amigos. Porque _agora_ não pareciam reais, eram boas demais para isso. Hermione, inconscientemente, chegou a um estágio que a fazia duvidar até mesmo das lembranças.

Teria sido tudo uma ilusão que agora a flagelava lentamente?

* * *

><p>Os olhos verdes miravam as pessoas do outro lado da janela do utilitário preto que estacionava. Embora elas lançassem olhares discretos ao automóvel, era bem visível a curiosidade bem destacada nas expressões, que também mesclavam admiração e interesse.<p>

O dono das esmeraldas virou-se para a direita para fitar a motorista, que girava o volante, manobrando o carro de modo fazê-lo encaixar no retângulo que era a vaga.

- Acho que eles esperam que saia da porta do motorista um homem alto e mal encarado, não uma mulher como você, Delinda. – disse divertido.

O deboche na voz representava um lado que sempre despertava dentro dele quando estava perto dela. Era bom agir um pouco como o adolescente de anos atrás que adorava implicar com a irmã.

A mulher, por outro, lado, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar torto de esguelha e fez mais uma manobra.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ameaçadoramente.

- Bem, acho que está bem na cara que esse carro é tipo aqueles que aparecem em filmes de ação com policiais mal encarados. – respondeu dando de ombros de um jeito calmo, tranqüilo, inocente. _Irritantemente_ inocente. Na verdade, _quase_ inocente, afinal, ele sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia que a provocava.

- Desculpe-me, _lorde Harry_, mas nem todos têm o mesmo poder aquisitivo que o seu para dirigir uma BMW exclusivamente personalizada. – ela retrucou cheia de rispidez e sarcasmo.

Um sorriso debochado surgiu nos lábios dele. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa brincalhona ou que sempre chamava a atenção num grupo pelo seu senso de humor, mas não podia evitar de agir daquele jeito ao lado da irmã. Devia ser pelo fato de que ela partilhava de um sangue parecido que o dele e talvez houvesse algo correndo ali nas veias que o fazia querer sempre tirá-la do sério, vê-la bufando, irritada e soltando palavras ácidas. Delinda era dona de um pavio ainda mais curto que o seu, e eram necessários apenas segundos para atiçar seu lado irado. Não conseguia negar: amava enlouquecê-la, amava bastante.

- Sei disso. – ele disse ainda num tom de quem fala sobre o tempo. – Mas você tem um poder aquisitivo bastante considerável para _não_ dirigir um carro que parece ter pulado para fora de um episódio do CSI.

_Ah, se olhares matassem..._ Delinda só faltava soltar dardos letais por aquelas íris esverdeadas. Bem, ele agradecia por isso, caso o contrário não teria nem chegado aos quinze anos.

Ou, quem sabe, não teria sobrevivido nem para ter começado a aprender a tocar guitarra.

Sem conseguir evitar, uma risada escapou dos lábios dele.

- Maldito! – ela exclamou, estapeando-o no braço forte. – Se está reclamando tanto, por que não propôs que viéssemos no _seu_ carro? Aposto que você curtiria os olhares que receberia, não é, só femininos... com extrema cobiça e principalmente interesse. Aposto que iria adorar. Mas... Ah! O único olhar que _realmente_ quer receber não viria, não é? – concluiu, crispando os lábios.

Dessa vez, foi a vez de Harry de estreitar os olhos para a irmã, que abriu um sorriso maroto antes de desligar o motor do veículo e retirar a chave.

- Minha vez de perguntar o que você quer dizer com isso.

- Você sabe mais que ninguém. – a advogada piscou o olho. – Agora chega de patadas e gracinhas porque senão vamos perder o jogo e eu sei que você não quer que isso aconteça. – e, sem mais nenhuma cerimônia, ela abriu a porta.

Harry bufou antes de sair do carro. Às vezes a irmã vinha-lhe com aquele ar sério e enigmático que usava no trabalho que o deixava confuso, encabulado e pensando sem parar no que diabos ela queria dizer, e isso o irritava profundamente. Não gostava que realizassem joguinhos de palavras consigo, ainda mais do tipo de Delinda, o que era um tanto egoísta – não que ele tivesse noção _disso_, claro – para alguém que se deleitava em brincar com os outros. Talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual se sentia tão frustrado: o fato de alguém estar usando seu feitiço contra o próprio feiticeiro.

Ele não poderia perder a cabeça ali, afinal, tinha aceitado ir ao jogo de futebol em seu antigo colégio com a irmã justamente para se afastar um pouco de suas perturbações internas. Além do mais, era Delinda Potter, a criatura que vinha revirando sua vida de cabeça para baixo havia vinte e cinco anos. Já deveria ter se acostumado com os sorrisinhos e com as palavras enigmáticas dela, afinal, ela não fazia aquilo por mal, e sim porque gostava de atazaná-lo.

Os irmãos começaram a andar em direção ao colégio, Delinda com um resquício do sorriso maroto e Harry ainda um tanto frustrado, cabisbaixo e pensativo. Após alguns segundos, ele soltou um suspiro e ergueu novamente a cabeça, apenas para que a fachada do prédio da administração entrasse em seu campo de visão. Automaticamente, vieram as lembranças.

A primeira vez que ouvira sobre o Instituto Hogwarts tinha sido um ano antes de entrar no colégio, e o nome trouxera-lhe um ódio grande demais para um garoto de dez anos. Na época, os Potter moravam nos Estados Unidos – haviam se mudado para lá meses depois do nascimento dele –, e James e Lily queriam que ambos os filhos estudassem na mesma escola que eles, e Delinda, por ser mais velha, tinha acabado de completar os onze anos necessários para ingressar no colégio. Por isso, teriam de voltar à Inglaterra, o que não agradara o garoto nenhum pouco, pois teria de abandonar sua vida em Hartford, Connecticut.

Ao voltarem ao país natal, uma animada Delinda entrou em Hogwarts, e um Harry ranzinza ficou meses ainda reclamando sobre a mudança. A situação ficou ainda pior quando ele próprio foi avisado que também iria para o mesmo lugar, mesmo com a irmã descrevendo como tudo era maravilhoso.

Ao colocar o primeiro pé no Instituto, Harry não se sentia nada satisfeito. Dias depois, e a aura mágica e fantasiosa da escola começou a fazer efeito até que toda a irritação fosse embora.

Acabou que Hogwarts tornou-se o segundo lar para ele, seu lugar preferido em todo o planeta.

Lá, descobriu-se mais querido pelas pessoas do que pelos amigos de infância, mesmo que ele se achasse esquisito com seus óculos tortos e sua cicatriz em forma de raio, resultado de um acidente de bicicleta ainda nos Estados Unidos.

Também descobriu que a música não era um hobby, e sim uma paixão. Os anos de aula de piano com a mãe contribuiu para que chamasse ainda mais atenção dos colegas, assim como sua incrível habilidade com guitarras. O lado musical aflorou ainda mais, revelando também um talento em arranjo e composição musical.

O colégio também foi responsável pelas amizades que mantinha até hoje – principalmente as amizades de Ron e Hermione.

O tipo e a força de ligação que descobriu com os dois eram de uma intensidade jamais vivenciada por ele. Logo no fim do se primeiro ano em Hogwarts, disse a si mesmo que não poderia ficar sem eles.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando percebeu que os melhores amigos tinham aptidões musicais bem atrativas?

Aos doze anos, soube que Ron estava aprendendo a tocar bateria. Ocasionalmente, os dois fugiam para a sala de músicas do Instituto e ficavam tocando como se não houvesse amanhã, e os fins de semana eram gastos na casa dos Weasley com arranjos que enlouqueciam a matriarca da família e a fazia ficar além de zangada – principalmente com o marido, afinal, fora ele a dar o _instrumento dos infernos_, como dizia, para o filho mais novo. E assim passaram-se anos, os dois foram evoluindo e Molly desistiu dos surtos.

Hermione, certinha e inteligente do jeito que era, só vivia na biblioteca do colégio e passava os fins de semana estudando, algo que deixou de incomodar os meninos depois de certo tempo. Por isso, nenhum dos dois esperava que ela tivesse habilidades quando se tratava de música.

Era bem verdade dizer que Harry e Ron se sentiram surpresos quando a aluna mais brilhante que conheciam sabia tocar piano, pois eles só achavam que ela vivia enfurnada em livros e deveres de casa. Mas o choque não foi tão grande assim.

Só que Hermione ainda mantinha mais um segredo e este só foi descoberto aos dezessete anos.

Harry ainda lembrava-se perfeitamente da cena quando ouviu aquela voz incrível e hipnotizante... que vinha dos lábios de sua melhor amiga. Um calafrio percorrera toda a extensão de sua espinha e, se tivesse sido possível, seu queixo teria ido literalmente até o chão. O assombro estampado no rosto não fora capaz de começar a ilustrar o que havia sentido naquele instante.

Acabou que Hermione confessara que fazia aulas de canto desde os dez anos de idade. Parte do que ela dizia serem idas à biblioteca na verdade eram saídas do colégio para a escola de música. Ela tinha uma licença especial que a permitia sair de Hogwarts quando pudesse, algo que fora mantido em segredo, pois o instituto tratava-se também de uma espécie de internato e controlava rigidamente o fluxo de saída de alunos.

O choque provocado pela voz da amiga nunca abandonou Harry completamente. Anos mais tarde, quando se viu apaixonado por ela, ele percebeu que, embora não estivesse consciente do processo de mudança de sentimento, a descoberta fora extremamente importante para tal: foi quando Hermione começou a encantá-lo.

Após aquele dia, Harry gastou boa parte de seu sétimo e último ano no colégio tentando convencer a amiga a juntar-se às loucas sessões que ele e Ron faziam. Ela relutou bastante até que aceitou apenas para calá-lo.

E as sessões tornaram-se o que tinham hoje.

Agora o moreno estava de volta ao local que dera início ao Paradise Lust e nenhuma daquelas memórias lhe pareciam muito agradáveis. Na verdade, eram quase surreais de tão felizes e tranquilas, totalmente o contrário do presente vivenciado.

- Ah, eu queria tanto ter achado a minha jaqueta! – exclamou a voz de Delinda que o trouxe de volta à realidade.

Viu-se dentro do pavilhão administrativo de Hogwarts, no meio do extenso corredor de teto alto que cortava o prédio de uma ponta a outra. As cores escuras destacavam-se no ambiente, principalmente os tons de vermelho. As paredes eram recobertas por madeira de alta qualidade, com a presença de desenhos e colunas. O chão de xadrez preto e branco brilhava intensamente, mais polido do que Harry se lembrava. Quadros de vários tamanhos, épocas e estilos, estátuas de pedra, armaduras e outros itens artísticos contribuíam para a decoração do lugar.

Em uma região da parede à esquerda, encontravam-se os halls de destaque do instituto. Alguns quadros imortalizavam alunos que haviam se destacado nas atividades internas. Ali atrás, Harry sabia que havia a sala de troféus, onde seu próprio nome estava marcado como o capitão do time de futebol da escola quando Hogwarts levou o campeonato estadual aos seus dezesseis anos.

Ele também sabia que num quadro do hall encontrava-se o nome de Hermione Granger como detentora de uma das maiores médias escolares em todos os anos de existência da instituição.

Tentando ignorar o último pensamento, ele decidiu ver o que tinha alarmado a irmã. Seguindo o olhar dela, viu um homem alto, de costas, trajando a já conhecida jaqueta do time da Grifinória. Estava de pé próximo à saída do prédio que desembocaria no pátio principal e era dono de uma silhueta familiar. Demasiadamente familiar.

- Hey – Delinda o cutucou no braço, o olhar apertado ainda na figura. – Aquele não é Aaron?

_Aaron. Aaron Granger_, sua mente ficava repetindo. Seu estômago despencou. Isso só podia significar que...

Uma gargalhada de Delinda de repente ecoou no ar, antecipando o receio dele.

- Hermione Granger numa partida de futebol? Ah, essa temos que ver!

* * *

><p>Nem precisou se esforçar muito para imaginar como a cara dele estaria. Várias pessoas caminhando para o campo, as arquibancadas ficando cheias, a probabilidade de encontrar um lugar bom cada vez mais aproximando-se do zero... É, ele deveria estar irritado.<p>

E isso não era algo comum para ele, que ostentava um nível de paciência consideravelmente alto. Porém, tratava-se de futebol e, independente se era a copa do mundo ou apenas uma pelada de fim de semana, todos os homens comportavam-se do mesmo jeito: como se fosse o jogo de suas vidas. Qualquer mísero deslize – ou a ameaça para a ocorrência deste – que pudesse arruinar os planos era capaz de tirá-los do sério. Seu irmão não era uma exceção.

Seus olhos recaíram sobre ele assim que saiu do toalete. A expressão dura mostrava o embate interno, perguntando-se se deveria ou não irritar-se com sua demora.

Ela aproximou-se, o rosto calmo em total contraste com o dele.

- Vamos antes que você exploda e vire o Hulk. – disse divertida.

O homem virou-se e houve uma transformação em sua face. Agora, olhava-a como se a visse pela primeira vez.

- Deus, Hermione! Que demora! – exclamou.

Não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos. Como se fosse culpa dela!

- Aaron, é o banheiro feminino. Sempre tem fila em qualquer lugar do mundo. – respondeu, cruzando os braços. – Agora, vai querer realmente discutir comigo? Assim perderemos o jogo.

- Hermione Granger!

A voz não foi a de Aaron, e sim de alguém que vinha de detrás deles. A expressão constantemente irônica, o sorriso provocativo nos lábios avermelhados, o olhar impactante e os olhos castanho-esverdeados. Não havia dúvida de quem era. Nem também de quem estaria acompanhando a dona daquelas características.

Mesmo assim, o coração de Hermione deu um salto ao ver seu melhor amigo indo em direção a eles com a irmã.

E por que o espanto? Harry adorava futebol, fora do time da escola e havia uma partida sendo realizada num fim de semana justo quando a banda estava de folga da turnê. Ele não era a surpresa ali, e sim ela.

- Mas o que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – O sorriso continuava a estampar o rosto da advogada.

Hermione revirou os olhos e riu de leve, entrando no jogo.

- Estou matando saudade do meu colégio, importa-se? – devolveu com um tom descontraído.

- É, mas existem os bailes anuais da escola para isso. O futebol não está aí para isso... ainda mais para alguém que passou sete anos reclamando do mesmo. – Delinda cruzou os braços e começou a imitá-la. – "O que tem de tão interessante em ver um bando de garotos correndo atrás de uma maldita bola e com uma dificuldade imensa em jogá-la dentro de um gol gigante?"

Aaron riu.

- Delinda, você sabe como o meu tempo é apertado, então não posso simplesmente escolher os eventos da escola em que posso vir. – falou Hermione, fitando diretamente a outra. – Além disso, foi esse daqui – e deu um leve tapa no irmão. – que me trouxe. Não estaria aqui se não fosse por ele. Nunca viria por vontade própria.

- Eu faltei à festa, tinha que te recompensar, o único dia livre era hoje e tinha o jogo... Pensei: por que não? – Aaron defendeu-se, olhando a irmã de esguelha. – Além do mais, de quem eram os olhos que brilhavam quando viu a fachada do colégio, huh? De quem mesmo?

- Então ela gostou da ideia e só está sendo uma cínica mentirosa. – Delinda disse.

- Cara, você quer recompensar e acaba trazendo-a para um programa do esporte mais chato do mundo na opinião dela? Está assinando sua sentença de morte. – Harry comentou, lançando um sorrisinho ao irmão da amiga.

- Ela não pode me matar. Eu que dirigi. – Aaron devolveu com o mesmo gesto cúmplice.

- E daí? Delinda pode me levar para a casa. – Hermione rebateu com firmeza, ainda no joguinho.

- Para a cadeia, isso sim. – a outra morena interrompeu. – Você terá cometido um assassinato, querida, e eu, como uma oficial de justiça, não posso simplesmente deixá-la livre, não foi assim que fiz meu juramento quando me formei em Oxford.

Harry explodiu em gargalhadas.

- Ah 'tá! _Agora_ a oficial de justiça aparece, não é? Não me lembro de ela ter dado as caras quando o ameaçado era _eu_. Justiça interesseira, isso sim. Engraçado, era _você_ quem me ameaçava... e ainda por motivos infames. – falou cheio de ironia.

- Cala a boca! – a advogada exclamou antes de dar um soco no braço dele.

- Para que a violência, Dels? – Harry continuava com a provocação. – Estamos numa instituição de ensino, devemos dar o exemplo da diplomacia, da conciliação, da conversa, não da violência. Além do mais, _você é uma oficial de justiça_.

Delinda bufou e revirou os olhos, claramente sem paciência.

- Vamos logo antes que eu jogue esse garoto no lago. – ela disse e saiu pisando a passos largos e firmes em direção aos campos do colégio. Os outros três logo a seguiram.

Durante o caminho, Harry e Delinda continuaram discutindo. Hermione percebeu que o melhor amigo agia excessivamente com sarcasmo e ironia, muito mais do que as doses que lhe eram características por natureza. Chegou a um momento que as palavras dele começaram a cansar a cantora, e ela começou a dar motivos para Delinda estar irritada com ele. Certo que os dois normalmente brigavam quando se viam – era o que ela e os amigos chamavam de Efeito Potter –, mas era apenas um jogo bobo entre irmãos, e o que ela via naquele momento ia além dessa simples definição.

_E tudo por culpa de Harry. Claro._

Pela primeira vez na vida, Hermione agradeceu ao chegar ao campo e acomodar-se na arquibancada. Sabia que, assim que o jogo começasse, as provocações iriam parar e a atenção dos dois seria destinada a torcer.

Quinze minutos depois, o jogo começou e, por se tratar de um clássico Sonserina contra Grifinória, começou eletrizante e acirrado. Ambas as torcidas gritavam a plenos pulmões, completamente ligadas, e a energia que vinha delas era tão intensa, alegre, pulsante e viva que dava a impressão de ter se transformado numa onda que se alastrou pelo ambiente, formando um campo invisível que atraia todos.

Hermione lembrou-se das vezes em que estivera ali como aluna, gritando e torcendo para o capitão-atacante e o goleiro, seus dois melhores amigos. Então, não conseguiu se segurar e viu-se vibrando vez ou outra, lamentando a chance perdida que o time de sua ex-casa teve de sair na frente no placar.

- Eu falei para aquele meio de campo doido ter mandado a bola para o lateral direito, não esquerdo! Por isso que não marcaram! – Delinda gritava agarrada à grade logo a frente, quase se erguendo do assento.

- A esquerda deles 'tá muito forte! Aí deu no que deu! – Harry concordou.

- Cara, a direita 'tá livre, livre. Tem uma avenida ali. Será que ninguém se toca disso? – Aaron deu sua opinião.

Para Hermione, que conhecia um tantinho do esporte graças aos amigos e ao irmão, pareceu que os jogadores da Grifinória ouviram os três. Tanto que, nos poucos minutos seguintes, marcaram o primeiro gol, provocando um urro ensurdecedor no lado vermelho e dourado da arquibancada.

Mas os verde e prata responderam logo em seguida. A animação, dessa vez, veio do outro lado de onde Hermione estava, porém não durou tanto, visto que, assim que a árbitra – que a morena reconheceu, com um espasmo de surpresa, como sendo Madame Hooch, sua ex-professora de educação física – apitou, encerrando a partida, o placar marcava três gols para a Grifinória e um para a Sonserina.

As pessoas ao seu redor pularam dos assentos e começaram a comemorar, sendo Delinda uma delas. A festa continuou por mais alguns minutos antes que os jogadores deixaram o campo e os espectadores começaram a sair das arquibancadas.

Os quatro refizeram o caminho por dentro do prédio da administração. Harry e Aaron iam um pouco mais à frente conversando sobre futebol enquanto as mulheres caminhavam mais lentas entretidas em seus próprios assuntos.

Ao passarem próximos ao balcão de recepção, localizado em frente à porta principal, os rapazes disseram que perguntariam quando seria próximo jogo, deixando-as paradas, um tanto mais afastadas, ainda conversando.

- Não acredito! Srta. Granger? – Uma voz foi ouvida, chamando a atenção das duas. Ao se virarem, deram de cara com Minerva McGonagall, ex-professora de inglês e atual diretora do Instituto. A mulher continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito que Hermione lembrava: traços fortes, expressão severa destacada pelos óculos retangulares, o tipo de pessoa que brincadeiras ou qualquer demonstração de desrespeito.

Hermione abriu um sorriso. Adorava aquela mulher. Além de ter sido sua professora preferida, McGonagall era uma das mulheres mais brilhantes e apaixonadas pelo trabalho que tivera a honra de conhecer em sua vida.

- Professora Minerva.

- Olá professora. – Delinda falou quando.

A diretora postou-se à frente delas.

- Já não são alunas há anos e ainda têm o "professora" na ponta da língua. Bom vê-la também, Srta. Potter, embora não faz muito tempo desde o nosso último encontro. – disse, mirando o típico olhar sério na advogada.

- Ainda me lembro das consequências caso houvesse desonra a um professor, professora. – Delinda respondeu divertida. – Sofri algumas delas durante meus sete anos aqui.

- Mas era uma boa aluna. – a diretora contrapôs com um tom mais suave.

- Não tanto quanto essa. – Delinda bateu de leve no ombro da outra morena, cujas bochechas ganharam um levíssimo tom rubro.

- A Srta. Granger foi um destaque prazeroso na minha vida profissional. Logo soube que teria um futuro brilhante. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando descobri que desistira da carreira na área de ciência política e decidira seguir carreira musical? Então, ouvi o talento dela no piano e no vocal e não tive mais dúvida alguma.

- É, o futuro brilhante agora é presente.

Hermione com certeza teria adquirido a tonalidade dos cabelos de Ron se as duas continuassem com os elogios. Contudo, naquele instante, Harry reapareceu.

- Aaron já está vindo e... Professora McGonagall? – ele arregalou os intensos olhos verdes ao ver a diretora.

- Potter, quanto tempo também não o vejo. – a mulher saudou-o com um aceno de cabeça. – Mudou bastante, pelo visto. Está bem mais alto e não está mais usando os óculos.

- Agradeça à medicina com suas cirurgias de correção. Não aguentava mais aqueles negócios, me atrapalhavam muito, ainda mais jogando. – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- Aposto que estava se lembrando dos seus próprios tempos naquele campo. – Uma sombra de sorriso perpassou pelo canto dos lábios finos e firmes da diretora. – Nunca esquecerei aquele time da Grifinória. Com certeza foi o melhor que esse colégio já viu.

- Definitivamente. Foi ótimo ter feito parte daquele grupo. Hoje me senti dentro de campo novamente. Foi bom ter vindo, mesmo com minha rotina louca e apertada.

Uma nova figura surgiu. As longas vestes negras e o longo cabelo oleoso eram inconfundíveis. Severus Snape, o dono do título de professor mais odiado de Hogwarts, apresentava quase o mesmo rosto macilento, com apenas algumas rugas a mais as quais não existiam na época de Hermione.

- Diretora, é bom a senhora vir comigo. O corredor da ala leste está ficando com um clima... ah, _tenso_ com a presença dos alunos das casas que acabaram de jogar. – O tom frio e arrastado continuava bastante presente em suas palavras. Naquele momento, ele percebeu a presença dos três ex-alunos. – Ora, vejam só, senhoritas – seus olhos cor de ébano percorreram lentamente o rosto das mulheres, depois recaíram-se à esquerda de McGonagall. – e... Potter.

Logo no primeiro dia de aula que Hermione e os melhores amigos tiveram com Snape, ficou bem claro que ele detestava Harry. Aparentemente, não havia motivo algum, porém depois os três descobriram que o professor e James Potter eram inimigos quando estudaram no instituto. A extrema semelhança entre pai e filho reacendera o ódio de Snape, fazendo-o direcionar tudo a Harry, apenas uma vítima no meio de tudo.

E Snape tinha acabado de dar uma demonstração que os sentimentos continuavam intactos.

- Snape. – Harry disse num tom baixo, mas que mostrava que, embora seu respeito à McGonagall continuasse, ele não fazia mais nenhuma questão de chamar o homem de professor uma vez que já não estudava mais lá.

Hermione sabia que o olhar que o melhor amigo lanço ao professor de Química carregaria rispidez, porém assustou-se ao ver puro desgosto e escárnio brilhando nas íris verdes.

Deus, fazia anos que os dois não se viam, e ela achava que as palavras frias e ácidas lançadas um ao outro caracterizassem apenas uma relação professor-aluno às avessas. Por que aquele olhar? Por que Harry agia daquele jeito?

E se houvesse algo por trás que seu amigo não lhe tivesse contado? Com algo incômodo preso na garganta, Hermione concluiu que aquela não seria a primeira vez. Aliás, fazia um tempo que o moreno não lhe confidenciava mais nada.

- Então, – Delinda começou, seus olhos indo de Snape ao irmão; claramente também notou a atmosfera pesada que ia se formando. – Aaron acabou de sair do balcão de informações, podemos ir?

- É, e a professora McGonagall tem problemas a resolver. – Hermione emendou, lançando um sorriso amável à diretora. – Até mais, professores.

- Até.

- Foi bom vê-los, queridos. – a diretora disse antes que os três se afastassem e fossem encontrar com Aaron.

Harry continuou carrancudo depois que os quatro saíram do prédio. Hermione ia dizer algo para tranquilizá-lo, porém desistiu ao ver o olhar torto que ele lançou à Delinda quando ela disse algo. Se ele reagiu daquele jeito tendo uma relação ótima com a irmã, imagine o que não faria se fosse _ela_ a dizer algo, considerando que os laços fortes, resultado de quatorze anos de convívio, afrouxavam a cada dia num ritmo mais rápido.

- Bem, é aqui que ficamos. – Aaron disse ao parar perto de seu carro. – Ou eu e Herms ficamos. Já está quase na hora do almoço... por que não saímos os quatro para um restaurante legal? Sabe, comemorar a vitória da nossa eterna casa e o último dia desses dois – ele apontou para a irmã e o guitarrista. – antes de sumirem pelos próximos meses?

- Adoraríamos. Coroaria esse nosso encontro não marcado, mas prometemos à minha mãe que iríamos para lá. – Delinda respondeu tranquilamente. – E justo por isso que você acabou de dizer, Aaron, é que devemos ir. Imagine como minha mãe ficaria se não passasse o último dia de folga do filho dela com ele? – emendou, revirando os cabelos do irmão, que revirou os olhos, ainda irritado.

- Verdade. Lily é uma pessoa amável, mas não é nada aconselhável vê-la zangada. Bem... Tchau para vocês, então.

Os quatro se despediram. Harry e Delinda seguiram caminhando e os Granger entraram no carro.

Aaron informou que iriam ao restaurante italiano preferido de Hermione, o que a fez ficar um pouco alegre, mas nada que fizesse seus pensamentos em torno de Harry desaparecerem completamente de sua mente. Ela continuou pensativa e calada até chegarem ao local, onde Aaron não aguentou mais a pose da irmã enquanto esperavam os pedidos.

- Um milhão de libras pelos seus pensamentos. – disse num tom divertido, o que a fez erguer o olhar do guardanapo.

- Que pensamentos?

A expressão descontraída que surgiu no rosto dele desapareceu, sendo substituída por uma repleta de preocupação.

- Algo está te perturbando, não está? Você está sim desde quando estávamos indo para Hogwarts. Estava tão feliz contando sobre o noivado... E quando chegamos ao colégio você ficou calada. O que há com você, minha irmã?

A ideia que viera mais cedo sobre desabafar com o irmão voltou com força total. Cada célula de seu corpo sussurrava-lhe incessantemente para botar tudo para fora.

- Eu não sei... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ilustrando a expressão pensativa e preocupada que estampava seu rosto. – Às vezes, eu acho que o Harry está agindo estranho.

- Estranho como? – o homem ajeitou-se na cadeira e pôs as duas mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa.

O olhar dela perdeu-se no ambiente ao seu redor. Olhava tudo, mas não via nada de fato. Os pensamentos foram a mil mais uma vez naquelas últimas semanas. Tal esforço contínuo e aparentemente interminável exigia muito de seu cérebro, que não tinha tempo para se recuperar entre uma reflexão e outra. O resultado era que sua cabeça estava doendo desde o dia anterior, um leve latejar, que poderia servir de aviso para fazê-la parar com aquilo.

Ela virou-se para fitá-lo diretamente no rosto.

- Como se ele estivesse escondendo algo. O pior de tudo é que existe certa dúvida em relação a _isso_. Quer dizer, eu sempre conheci muito bem o Harry, de tal maneira que bastava olhá-lo nos olhos que eu poderia dizer que tinha algo errado... Mas agora eu nem tenho certeza se de fato há algo errado com ele. Parte de mim diz que tem, mas outra reluta a acreditar... E nem sei por quê. É quase como se ele estivesse se escondendo, sabe, e de mim... De mim! Eu, a melhor amiga dele, a garota que jurou que estaria sempre lá para ajudá-lo com qualquer coisa. Agora parece que tudo isso foi por água abaixo!

- Já parou para pensar na situação dele, Hermione?

A morena lançou um olhar inquisitivo na direção do irmão. Ele, por sua vez, abriu um breve sorriso e aproximou-se, descruzando os braços.

- Vai ver tem sim tem algo de errado com ele que ele está escondendo. E isso pode ser algo ruim, forte, e que pode mudar alguma coisa e, por isso, difícil de contar. Você pode estar exagerando um pouco, sabe. Dê a ele espaço e tempo. Quando ele se sentir pronto, irá conversar com você devidamente e explicará o que quer que esteja errado. Ele ainda não parou de confiar em você.

Hermione abriu um pequeno sorriso ao sentir a mão esquerda dele envolvendo as suas que brincavam com o guardanapo. Ela desviou o olhar, repousando-o naquele rosto que, embora não o tenha visto por meses, sabia que sempre lhe serviria como porto seguro para suas divagações loucas.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – ele depositou um beijo nas costas da mão esquerda. – Porque tem que ser muito tolo para parar de confiar em alguém como você, que faz qualquer coisa pelos amigos. – os olhos castanho-claros voltaram-se para baixo de novo. – Aliás, esse anel é lindo. Nick tem um bom gosto. Já têm previsão de quando vai ser o casamento?

As engrenagens dentro da mente de Hermione estalaram, e ela sobressaltou-se de leve na cadeira enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam em algum ponto atrás do irmão.

- Meu Deus! O casamento! Ele! – exclamava incoerente. – Aaron! E se... e se eu não conseguir me acertar com... Porque eu o quero como meu padrinho, eu o quero ao meu lado no momento mais importante da minha vida. Não posso fazer isso se eu não estiver cem por cento de bem com ele.

O moreno deu um sorriso tranqüilizador.

- Relaxa, Herms. Você está surtando demais por causa do presente. Harry só está vivendo uma fase ruim, só isso. Ele não mudou... Até porque eu sou daqueles que acredita que não acredita em mudanças. Não radicais, ao menos. O mundo pode mudar, mas a essência continua a mesma. Volte ao passado, atenha-se mais a ele. Lembre-se do Harry de lá, que é o verdadeiro e aquele que você conhece.

Ela também sorriu de leve, deixando que a calmaria dele passasse para dentro de si. Deveria estar ficando paranóica mesmo, afinal, com um irmão maravilhoso que tinha tirado o dia de folga apenas para vê-la e estava se preocupando excessivamente com o guitarrista? Além disso, aquele era seu último dia em sua cidade natal e com sua família? Iria destruí-lo por algo que apenas seus olhos viam?

Não, iria aproveitar o máximo possível. E foi o que fez a partir daquele momento.

* * *

><p>NA: Nem acredito que finalmente postei! Sério, esse cap tava me consumindo toda e não conseguia fechá-lo x.x Pensei até em deletá-lo, mas o conteúdo dele é muito importante. E, sim, também sei que ele foi entediante e maçante com todos esses paragráfos detalhados, mas eu realmente senti os impulsos de adptar a história original a essa UA. E eu gostei disso, sabe-se lá por que. Todo esse processo da descoberta musical na época do colégio, o começo da amizade, o começo da banda... tudo isso ainda vai ter seu peso no futuro da fic. Ainda assim, me desculpem se os chateei. Prometo que o cap 6 vai estar melhor! Aliás, ele está praticamente pronto, só esperando seu dia de postagem :D Agora sim posso dizer que as coisas vão ficar mais... interessantes. Brace yourselves Muhahahaha Beijos!


	7. Capítulo 6 Transparência

**_Capítulo 6 – Transparência_**

"_As probabilidades é que você descubra_

_Que nós compartilhamos um desconforto comum agora_

_Eu me sinto andando em uma corda-bamba_

_Diga-me apenas se isso é real"_

_Buried Alive – Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinze meses atrás<strong>_

- São músicos, é _óbvio_ que vão se atrasar. Essas pessoas acham que o mundo gira ao redor delas e que podem fazer o que bem entenderem. Nunca estão atrasadas, _nós_ que estamos adiantados.

- Diga-me, é a sua primeira vez cobrindo uma coletiva _deles_?

- É sim, mas não é a primeira de uma banda ou cantor ou-

- Então está claro que não os conhece.

Walden Kirschner não observava o embate entre os dois colegas de trabalho logo na sua frente, encontrava-se sentado em sua cadeira, com o rosto apoiado na mão, numa pose que qualquer um que olhasse classificaria como repleta de tédio. De fato, achava-se entediado e ligeiramente irritado, mas não com a situação, e sim com os outros dois homens logo a sua frente.

Por mais que houvesse tentado, não conseguia evitar que a conversa deles entrasse em seus ouvidos. As palavras do primeiro homem, de estatura mediana, expressão enjoada e alguns quilos deslocados, e o tom superior que as acompanhava o faziam relembrar os motivos os quais, às vezes, detestava sua profissão. Alguns jornalistas achavam-se os donos da verdade, os detentores da notícia, e por isso mesmo sentiam-se no direito de dizer o que bem entendesse. O pior era que a opinião deles eram clichês, estereótipos criados pela população – e, Walden admitia, alimentados pela imprensa – e, para variar, nenhum deles era a verdade universal.

E esse tipo de jornalista, cuja quantidade parecia aumentar a cada ano, era o que empobrecia a carreira que Walden admirava e sonhava em seguir desde pequeno. A falta de porte crítico e questionador de tais pessoas o faziam sentir uma vontade de ir ao seu editor-chefe, gritar loucamente e pedir demissão.

Mas ele nunca cometeria tal ato, afinal, seria uma atrocidade para a revista onde trabalhava. Ele sabia de sua importância, dos anos de experiência e tinha total conhecimento que seus artigos sobre os fenômenos musicais mundiais carregavam um conteúdo profundo, verdadeiro e interessante que o transformara no maior detentor de matérias de capa da história da redação. Tudo em seus devidos níveis de modéstia, claro, ele não era um cabeça de vento como o gorducho à sua frente.

Além disso, adorava seu trabalho. O que mais gostava era ver as expressões pensativas dos músicos que entrevistava assim que direcionava alguma pergunta a eles e o jeito como seus rostos se iluminavam enquanto falavam, demonstrando com clareza, embora eles mesmos não percebessem, a paixão que tinham por música. E enchia-se ainda mais de orgulho ao saber que aquelas reações eram provocadas por ele, de certa forma.

Por isso estava ali. Os anfitriões daquela coletiva eram exatas provas vivas amantes da música, que haviam seguido aquela carreira por amor, não por dinheiro, como muitos outros astros que Kirschner tivera a infelicidade de entrevistar. Assim que soube que o Paradise Lust estava na cidade e dariam uma coletiva, encheu-se de animação, usou da influência que tinha no local de trabalho - que, apenas para constar, não era pouca – e incitou o chefe para que fosse.

Contudo, sua animação murchou um pouco ao ouvir a topeira que falava besteiras ali perto dele. O Paradise não era o tipo de banda que entrava na definição dele.

O homem que discutia com a criatura, por outro lado, encaixava-se no perfil de um jornalista respeitoso que Walden tinha. Sério, compenetrado e equilibrado. As palavras que pronunciava saiam claras e firmes, mostrando a confiança que tinha. Seu rosto exalava tranquilidade, o que também contava muitos pontos.

- Hey Walden, olha quem está ali. – o fiel companheiro de Kirschner, o fotógrafo Hayden Lynn, responsável pela maioria das fotos de capa que suas matérias conseguiam, sussurrou, fazendo-o voltar à realidade e abandonar os dois homens.

Walden tirou a cabeça da mão, esticando-a um pouco para que pudesse ver o que o dedo de Hayden apontava. Um grunhido escapou de seus lábios ao reconhecer os cabelos negros – tintura, era óbvio que era tintura, ninguém teria um cabelo _daqueles_ naturalmente – de Eleanor Strauss, uma jornalista que ele infelizmente conhecia bastante por ter compartilhado com elas várias salas de conferência com a que se encontrava no momento. Eleanor era o tipo de pessoa que se encaixava no primeiro perfil de Walden, amante da fofoca e da boataria, e fazia questão de demonstrar transparência quanto a isso.

- Por que será que eu ainda me surpreendo com a presença dela? – comentou sem esconder ironia.

- Ela é responsável por artigos que atraem as massas, ou seja, extremamente necessária se quer vender muito.

Walden virou-se para frente, pois não foi a voz de Lynn quem respondeu. O homem que discutia com a topeira agora estava inclinado ligeiramente para trás, olhando para ele e o assistente, seu ombro recoberto pelo longo cabelo castanho-claro que havia prendido num rabo. Acabava de ganhar mais pontos no conceito de Walden.

- Conhece a Strauss? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Mais fácil perguntar quem _não_ a conhece. – o homem revirou os olhos e balançou um pouco a cabeça. – A mulher faz questão de marcar presença onde quer que esteja.

- Verdade. – o gorducho se intrometeu. – E ela sempre consegue surpreender.

Walden lançou seu melhor olhar irônico ao cara à esquerda. Ele adorava Eleanor, claro. Por que não? Os dois estavam no mesmo grupo. Walden às vezes se perguntava por que ainda se surpreendia com as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Ah, ela surpreende sim. – o segundo homem respondeu com um toque de deboche tão sutil que Kirschner, com um leve sorriso, logo soube que o outro não perceberia dada à limitação. – Mas te garanto que em vários aspectos, e alguns extremamente contrários a outros.

O gorducho apertou os olhos num gesto que mostrou claramente a Kirschner que ele não entendeu o que o outro quis dizer, mas esforçava-se para fingir que sim.

- Ela é incrível, isso sim, Van der Kohn. Um fenômeno jornalístico.

- Engraçado. – Van der Kohn interrompeu. – Pensei que os astros fossem outros, aqueles que estamos esperando... ou _estávamos_.

- E que até agora não apareceram!

Mas bastou a exclamação do gorducho para que a porta na extrema esquerda da sala abrisse e revelasse a longa cascata de cabelos castanhos de Lewis Ashbury, o guitarrista rítmico do Paradise. Automaticamente, todos os jornalistas viraram-se para frente, alguns correram para acomodarem-se em seus lugares e os fotógrafos começaram a usar suas câmeras.

Flashes e mais flashes seguiram Ashbury até seu lugar. Logo depois dele, vieram o baixista e segundo vocalista Draco Malfoy, o guitarrista e compositor Harry Potter, o baterista Ron Weasley e a tecladista Ginny Weasley.

Walden esquecera-se de como Ginny era encantadora. A cascata de madeixas ruivas brilhava com intensidade e balançavam no próprio ritmo. Os traços delicados de seu rosto e os intensos olhos azuis conferiam-lhe um aspecto angelical. Era uma bela mulher, sem dúvida.

Entretanto, o Paradise Lust não estava completo. Faltava uma pessoa, tão linda – ou talvez, na opinião de Walden, ligeiramente mais – quanto a tecladista: a cantora Hermione Granger, a primeira pessoa a cativar Walden durante seu trabalho. Lembrou-se de uma vez que fizera uma entrevista a sós com a bela morena, e surpreendeu-se, além da paixão dela por música, com sua personalidade. Confiante, tranquila, de um humor sagaz e ágil e com vasta inteligência. Nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher daquele jeito. Além de ser um fenômeno musical com sua voz hipnotizante, ainda recebia mais destaque por sua pessoa.

Hermione, como todos ali sabiam, no momento encontrava-se numa turnê de outra banda como convidada especial. E estava sendo muito elogiada por sua performance e pelo clima estabelecido com a outra banda, embora nada superasse a química que tinha com aqueles músicos ali, principalmente com Potter. Walden achava que o Paradise não seria nada sem o compositor, porém também não teria tanto prestígio se não houvesse a parecia dele com a bela morena, algo bastante poderoso. Era como se a voz dela tivesse sido feita para dar vida às palavras dele.

A coletiva iniciou. As perguntas que vinham eram como Walden esperava: algumas muito bem formuladas, outras interessantes e algumas deploráveis. Tudo era anotado por ele e registrado em forma de imagens por Hayden.

Até que a palavra foi dada a Eleanor e um alerta vermelhou acendeu dentro da cabeça de Walden.

- Essa pergunta vai para o Harry. – começou com seu tom de voz irritantemente meloso. O guitarrista abriu um leve sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, e Walden teve que se segurar bastante para não baixar a cabeça e evitar ver aquela vergonha alheia. – Diga-me honestamente, você e a Hermione já tiveram algum caso?

Algumas pessoas começam a cochichar, e quando Walden menos percebeu já estava pensando consigo mesmo também.

A pergunta não era, de todo, aleatória, não mesmo. Várias vezes, Harry e Hermione foram vistos juntos, chegando a premiações, passeando, sempre rindo, interagindo fortemente entre si. No palco, constantemente aproximavam-se um do outro, cantando e tocando, olhando diretamente um para o outro, e era inegável a química que existia entre eles.

Além disso, havia a questão das letras de Harry, que ocasionalmente vinham com uma carga tão passional e poética que faziam muitos perguntar se o compositor tinha uma musa inspiradora – e se a mesma era a bela cantora.

Ao olhar o guitarrista, Walden viu que se mantinha o mesmo de antes da pergunta. Ele esperou pacientemente a repercussão parar e aproximou-se do microfone postado frente a ele.

- Não, não – disse rindo brevemente. – Nós temos uma relação especial e emocional sem nenhuma conexão romântica. Ela é minha melhor amiga, nos conhecemos já há muito tempo, mas nunca houve nada além entre nós. Se há algum... _fogo_, vamos dizer assim, esse fogo queima entre a incrível voz dela e as minhas músicas.

Após a resposta, a coletiva seguiu sem mais nenhum alarde, até porque Eleanor calou-se após a bomba, o que fez Walden revirar os olhos; a mulher definitivamente amava boatos, e _somente_ eles.

E o mundo jornalístico ficava cada vez pior...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tempo presente<strong>_

Orgulho próprio. Claro que era algo que Hermione Granger tinha, talvez até em níveis superiores aos aceitáveis. Somente as pessoas mais próximas a ela sabiam o quão orgulhosa era, a ponto de ser cabeça-dura. Quando, no meio de uma discussão – não importava em qual aspecto fosse –, ela descobria estar certa – ou pior, quando seu interlocutor descobria que _ela_ estava certa – era demasiadamente difícil convencê-la do contrário. E isso também acontecia quando ela estava errada, pois, mesmo com o reconhecimento de seu erro, ela não media esforços para manter sua muralha bastante intimidadora. Destruí-la e fazer a morena a mudar de ideia era uma quase missão impossível.

_Quase_. Porque havia alguém que era capaz de fazê-la ir contra sua própria maré de pensamentos. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, pois esse alguém se encontrava meio fora de órbita no momento – e quando entrava, era apenas para tirá-la do sério com pensamentos duvidosos e desesperadores.

Seja como for, Hermione acabou quebrando uma de suas mais marcantes regras. Sabia que estava certa, porém desistiu da luta para convencer a outra pessoa. Talvez porque se dera conta de que sua situação profissional encontrava-se numa espécie de Paz Armada: era bem óbvio que havia _alguma coisa_ vindo por aí e todos estavam se preparando, na surdina, para quando o futuro se tornasse presente. Preparar-se, no caso, significava bolar estratégias e formar aliados. E ela não poderia, como a pessoa inteligente que era, ficar sem aliados no meio daquela semi confusão.

Só que ela não agira exatamente _dessa_ forma. Isso era algo que um canto obscuro de seu cérebro tinha lhe dito numa voz baixa e irritante, o que fez a morena abafá-la o mais rápido possível. Tampouco ela sabia que toda a história de Paz Armada era verdade – uma pena.

Mas ela pensava que fez o que fez por achar ser fruto de seu cansaço ante o problema com seus amigos, e sua outra parte lhe dizia que era preferível tê-los por perto do que não ter ninguém. Achava que estava sendo _boazinha_ e, por que não, superior.

A verdade? A verdade _mesmo_? Bem... ela ainda não era capaz de vê-la, pelo menos não por enquanto. Ou talvez visse apenas um vislumbre e não quisesse assumir por não ser algo, de fato, concreto – ainda.

Por isso, assim que o Paradise Lust voltou à turnê, uma das primeiras coisas que Hermione fez foi conversar com Ginny sobre o desentendimento delas no Starbucks. Culpou uma louca descarga hormonal vinda da TPM pela sua irritação sem sentido, disse que não tinha planejado dizer nada daquilo e que ficou bastante chateada consigo mesma por ter magoado uma de suas grandes amigas. Ginny sorriu, também despejou sua quota de desculpas e as duas voltaram a se comunicar como antes.

Os dias passaram com a banda viajando pelo resto da Europa com shows lotados e com a imprensa assídua. Quando davam uma entrevista, seja com a banda toda ou com um ou outro integrante, as revistas e os jornais esbanjavam artigos grandes, bem humorados e com vários elogios despejados ao logo dos textos, cuja qualidade que Hermione passou a achar um tanto desconfiável. Percebeu que a quantidade de elogios era tanta que parecia algo bastante forçado.

Nunca fora fã do jornalismo. Achava-o extremamente essencial, é claro, porém às vezes ele parecia ser falso e mais pessoal do que deveria. E isso ela culpava quem o controlava, pois tinham pela ideia de seu poder e consciência de que, justamente por serem os donos, poderiam fazer seus subordinados anunciarem e colocarem as opiniões que apenas os interessava, ignorando a verdadeira essência da crítica e da exposição da verdade.

E quando se tratava do mundo dos artistas e dos famosos, a hipocrisia era multiplicada por mil. Assim que se tornou mundialmente conhecida, Hermione começou a perceber o quanto os sensacionalistas poderiam ser irritantes e, acima de tudo, falsos, especialmente quando se tratavam de tentar mergulhar em sua vida privada.

Contudo, havia exceções, claro, e já tinha conhecido uma quantidade boa de entrevistadores que criavam perguntas que incitavam ao máximo a exploração da música que a banda fazia, mostrando que o que queriam era, de fato, anunciar aos fãs o que eles pensavam do próprio trabalho.

E aquele era o caso de Simone Birarelli, uma jornalista que conseguiu surpreender Hermione durante a entrevista, numa sexta-feira em Milão, que fazia junto com Harry. O moreno, ela também notou, encontrava-se ligeiramente estupefato, além da personalidade tranquila e do bom humor da italiana, pelas perguntas interessantes que eram feitas, o que mostrava o quanto aquela mulher apreciava e conhecia a música dele.

- Bem, - ele começou a dizer como resposta a uma pergunta. – eu não diria que esse álbum converge cem por cento com a mesma ideia do anterior, mas são bem mais próximos do que se eu fosse comparar os nossos penúltimo e antepenúltimo álbuns. Acho que boa parte das músicas desse lançamento é mais pesada do que a do anterior, sabe, com guitarras mais distorcidas e com riffs mais trabalhados, e o mesmo vale para a bateria. Devo dizer que, agora, nos concentramos mais no barulho do que nos tons melódicos que fizemos com Ginny antes.

- É. – Hermione disse em concordância. – E também acho que os teclados também estão mais trabalhados. O som não está tão melódico, está mais sombrio, mais pesado, de modo complementar bastante as guitarras e a bateria soando loucamente. Mas quando é uma música mais tranquila, o teclado fica muito mais notável e com uma carga musical muito maior, sabe, um tanto onírico.

Simone deu um breve sorriso e terminou de escrever algo em seu bloco quando ergueu a cabeça de novo.

- E quanto às letras? Deu para notar que, enquanto os dois últimos álbuns convergem na melodia e harmonia, as letras estão mais diferenciadas... – disse olhando os dois periodicamente.

Hermione abriu um sorriso quando a entrevistadora pousou, por fim, seus olhos azul-esverdeados nela.

- Acho que é melhor perguntar para ele porque não participei tanto assim da composição das letras. – disse, tocando o ombro direito de leve com a mão e lançando um breve sorriso para ele.

Harry, que se encontrava ligeiramente inclinado para frente e com o olhar meio perdido devido aos pensamentos sobre o que iria falar, virou a cabeça de leve na direção dela. Uma das sobrancelhas erguidas ilustrava o olhar divertido que lançava a cantora.

Pelo visto, a descontração no verde dos olhos dele parecia bem real para Hermione. Depois de dias decorridos, o encontro deles na partida de futebol em Hogwarts e o jeito estranho com que ele agira acabaram indo para um canto mais esquecido do subconsciente de Hermione, embora continuassem lá – o que ela notou ao comparar o momento atual ao passado.

Às vezes não conseguia entender o que se passava com Harry, se era uma nova fase da personalidade dele ou se era algum problema que o assolava, mas suas preocupações logo iam embora quando via seu melhor amigo não mudara completamente, apenas um pouquinho.

O que era bem compreensível, aliás, ela realmente achava que o Harry que conhecera aos onze anos permaneceria o mesmo? Ele cresceu, viu novas faces de coisas na vida, viu o próprio mundo ao seu redor mudar e não lhe restou nada a fazer senão mudar para adaptar-se ao ambiente em que vivia.

Ela mesma também tinha mudado, mesmo que um pouco. Continuava mandona, embora não tanto quando na época do colégio, e sua mania por organização e por regras ficou cada vez mais acentuada. Sem contar que, é claro, descobriu que a música representava algo muito mais que um simples hobby para acalmar e tornou-se sua vida profissional.

- Que mentira. – Harry disse. – Você compôs comigo também, lembra?

- Eu sei, mas acho que a ideia geral do álbum veio de você e... Sinceramente? Acho que nem eu consegui entendê-la direito. – a cantora virou-se para a entrevistadora, que abriu mais um pequeno sorriso. – Difícil entender cem por cento o que se passa na cabeça dele, principalmente quando se trata de música. A ideia desse álbum não é tão facilmente captável como a do anterior.

- Acontece que o anterior foi um álbum-contexto, sabe, com uma ideia geral que é refletida e percebida em cada música. Esse lançamento não. Ele foi mais... Como posso dizer? Ele é mais um álbum do momento, sabe. – Harry começou a explicar enquanto ocasionalmente gesticulava, sendo mais uma vez observado pelas duas mulheres. Hermione surpreendeu-se mais uma vez com ele enquanto falava sobre suas composições de uma forma tão tranquila, mas que exalava a admiração que ele tinha pela música. Era facilmente notável para qualquer um o quanto Harry era extremamente apaixonado pelo que fazia, mas mesmo assim a intensidade e a emoção das palavras nunca falhavam em encantar a morena.

Bem, embora a banda como um todo estivesse ligeiramente mudada, ainda havia alguns ideais intactos, tais como o fato de fazer música por paixão, o que era bem visto no guitarrista naquele momento.

- Eu compus as letras sem um ideal, - Harry continuava a falar – sabe, eu apenas escrevi quando me sentia inspirado. E essa inspiração vinha de qualquer canto, seja de um filme, uma paisagem, uma foto, lembranças da infância, durante uma viagem, qualquer coisa mesmo. Às vezes eu me encontrava perdido em pensamentos e... sei lá, aí vinha uma onda de criatividade que batia em mim e eu já estava procurando papel e caneta para escrever. Algo bem instantâneo: eu pensava e escrevia. Não tem algo concreto nisso, algo minuciosamente pensado e criado que nem os CDs anteriores. E acho que isso tornou o processo de composição mais fácil e com uma participação maior dos outros membros da banda.

- E o que isso influenciou em você internamente? – Simone já emendava outra pergunta. – Afinal, suas letras se tornaram conhecidas pelo surrealismo, pelo onírico, pelas figuras de linguagem, o que não está cem por cento contido nessas letras... embora ainda sejam, é claro, bem trabalhadas... Algo mudou em você durante com as composições recentes?

- Se mudou, eu não tenho certeza em admitir, mas posso garantir que tive acesso a uma estranha sensação de liberdade... Não que eu tenha me sentido preso quando escrevi outras músicas, porém não posso esconder que, vez ou outra, me sentia na obrigação de escrever, de pensar cada mínimo detalhe. Acho que nesse lançamento, as ideias fluíram com maior naturalidade, eu não pensei tanto em rebuscá-las, apenas em transmiti-las para o papel. As coisas encaixaram mais facilmente, e isso fez com que eu me sentisse bem. Enfim, foi uma experiência que eu não pretendia fazer, mas que acabou ocorrendo e com um resultado muito bom.

- Acho que podemos dizer que esse álbum foi uma ligeira escapada do mundo imaginário para a realidade. – Hermione emendou assim que Harry parou de falar. – Mas que ainda contém as mesmas características dos anteriores, afinal, são elas que nos definem.

- Liberdade, experimento não planejado, melodia mais pesada... – a jornalista ponderava enquanto perpassava de leve os olhos pelo seu caderninho. – E o que pode dizer dos vocais, Hermione? Qual foi a sua experiência com os vocais? Porque deu para perceber que eles continuam fortes, mas os momentos líricos estão mais destacados e isolados, como em "The Siren", e não no todo.

Hermione olhou para as próprias mãos cruzadas na frente enquanto pensava. Não era um gesto de nervosismo, mas, assim como Harry, gostava de movimentar-se enquanto era entrevistada.

- Essa parte mais deslocada foi uma boa, confesso. Tiramos essa carga clássica um pouco e aplicamos nos momentos certos. Acho que isso serviu para a minha voz se adaptar e mesclar um pouco mais com a do Draco, cujo papel vocal notoriamente cresceu agora em relação a lançamentos anteriores. Temos duetos que fizeram com que eu colocasse um pouco mais de agressividade na voz, e esse foi um lado que eu descobri que gostei bastante de trabalhar. – ela riu e continuaria a falar se não fosse pela interrupção de Harry.

- E o álbum todo seria assim se eu não a freasse. – ele lançou-lhe mais um olhar divertido antes de voltar-se para frente. – Mas foi bom ela se empolgar tanto, assim como também o Draco. Eu já tinha descoberto o potencial de ambos num dueto, mas só pude ver a versatilidade disso durante as últimas gravações. Se há duetos com os dois sendo agressivos? Há, porém eu convenci os dois a explorar mais a voz de cada um e fizemos isso, atingimos outros níveis com ela e com Draco, e esse resultado só contribuiu a favor da integridade do álbum.

E a entrevista continuou durante mais um tempo. Hermione saiu do local com uma ótima sensação de leveza e bastante feliz por ter expressado um pouco do quanto a música era sua paixão. Harry também se encontrava de um jeito parecido, tanto que os dois engataram numa conversa que se seguiu até o hotel.

O humor da cantora melhorou ainda mais ao perceber que agia com ele do mesmo modo que faziam quando eram adolescentes. Chegaram até a brincar um com o outro enquanto distribuíam autógrafos para alguns fãs na saída da redação da revista, e os sorrisos que ele lhe lançou ali eram tão brilhantes quanto os que ela se lembrava do passado.

O assunto não morreu depois que eles entraram no veículo que os levaria de volta ao hotel onde a banda e a equipe estavam hospedados.

Assim que chegaram, descobriram que os amigos estavam na sala de jogos. Ao entrarem lá, viram Nicholas, Ron, Draco e Dean entretidos numa partida de sinuca. Ginny, Lewis e o resto da equipe estavam distribuídos entre o tênis de mesa, as duas mesas de carteado e os jogos eletrônicos.

- Não sei por que vocês já estão fazendo planos, ainda nem propomos essa ideia ao Harry e a Mione. – Ron dizia enquanto Dean fazia sua jogada.

- Ótimo, então podem propor sabe-se lá o que agora. – a mulher disse sorrindo aproximando-se com Harry.

Os quatro se viraram e cumprimentaram brevemente os recém-chegados. Hermione abraçou o noivo de lado, que depositou um beijo cálido em seus lábios em seguida, e Harry acomodou-se ao lado do baterista.

- Nick, Ginny e Lewis comentaram algo depois que vocês saíram que levou a um debate que nos fez chegar a uma ideia bastante interessante. – Dean disse, contornando a mesa depois da jogada.

- Que seria? – Harry quis saber, cruzando os braços enquanto se apoiava no canto da mesa.

- Melhor sair daí, Potter, porque é justamente onde essa bola azul vai entrar. – o baixista falou provocativo.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha e lançou um olhar à mesa depois mais um ao loiro.

- Tem certeza? Você não é tão bom quanto acha que é, Malfoy. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom. – E se _agora_ você quiser me acertar com essa bola, volto a dizer a mesma coisa. Aliás, fazer isso é mais difícil do que acertar a caçapa.

Todos riram, menos Draco, que estreitou os olhos na direção do moreno.

- É, mas aposto que empalar você com esse taco é bem mais fácil do que fazer as duas coisas. – disse balançando o objeto em mãos perigosamente.

- Empalar. – Ron repetiu. – Wow. Não sabia que você conhecia essa palavra, Draco.

- Silêncio, Weasley. – o baixista sibilou. – E só falei desse jeito porque há mulheres no recinto.

Hermione, ainda apoiada em Nick, abriu um sorriso e devolveu:

- Se está se referindo a mim, Draco, não precisa se preocupar com o respeito. Já ouvi coisas piores de você, muito piores. E, não, não foi com você bêbado, embora nesses casos tenham sido piores, mas bem sóbrio.

O baixista fez sua jogada e, como Harry previra, não acertou a bola azul na caçapa, o que desencadeou mais uma onda de risadas.

- 'Tá, mas que tal contarem a ideia interessante que Dean disse? – Hermione perguntou enquanto Ron contornava a mesa para jogar.

- Eles propuseram que nós façamos um DVD do último show da turnê. – Nicholas foi quem respondeu.

- Boa ideia. – o guitarrista comentou. – Faz um tempo que não lançamos um DVD, um _bom_ tempo.

- É. – Nick concordou. – E podemos aproveitar todo esse momento ótimo que estão vivendo para realizar o show num lugar amplo e fazer uma produção maravilhosa.

- Apoiado. – Ron disse inclinando-se na mesa, os olhos fixos na bola branca enquanto analisava seu próximo passo. – Porque os palcos dos shows gravados não eram exatamente interessantes.

- Verdade. – Draco adicionou. – Merecemos o palco grande agora.

- Tudo poderá ser arranjado se falarmos com as pessoas certas. – Nicholas sorriu de modo tranquilizante. – Então, todos gostaram da ideia, só faltam as opiniões de vocês. – e apontou para a noiva e o compositor.

- Por mim, está tudo ótimo. – Hermione disse rapidamente.

- O show deve continuar. – Harry sorriu.

- Beleza. Falarei com os técnicos e as meninas da imprensa depois. Seria uma boa começar logo para deixar tudo preparado para o grande evento.

- Com certeza será um grande evento!

* * *

><p>Não era de se espantar que o local estivesse cheio. Além de ser o melhor clube no estilo latino que existia em Milão – especialmente acoplado num hotel como aquele –, ainda era sexta-feira à noite. O movimento incessante de pessoas era composto pelos hóspedes do hotel mais os italianos e turistas em busca de uma noitada agradável, regada a uma música animada e a drinks saborosos e exóticos.<p>

A banda estava espalhada pelos bares, pelas mesas, na pista de dança e até mesmo enturmando-se com outros músicos renomados que lá também se divertiam.

Em uma das mesas, Harry, Ron e os engenheiros de som jogavam cartas de um baralho que, àquela altura do campeonato com todos afetados pelas incontáveis doses de álcool, ninguém seria capaz de explicar de onde surgiu.

Mas ninguém ligava para aquilo, afinal, os homens estavam mais interessados em saber por que diabos somente um deles estava com uma pontuação astronômica enquanto alguns ali nem mesmo tinham saído da casa do zero. E os gritos que surgiram ali após o término de mais uma partida ilustravam tal fato, além de chamarem atenção para mesa, embora o volume não fosse tão incomum assim à já barulhenta atmosfera do ambiente.

- Parecem mais animais do que homens jogando! – exclamou uma voz. Os jogadores viraram-se e viram Nick aproximando-se com um copo de _mojito_ na mão direita. Suava um pouco, dois botões da camisa já tinham sido abertos e ele quase colidiu com a mesa em sua aproximação, mostrando que já não respondia mais por seus músculos. – Que merda'tá acontecendo aqui?

- Esse desgraçado do Harry ganhou de novo! – Dean exclamou com a voz um tanto enrolada. – Ele 'tá ganhando a porra toda!

O guitarrista riu.

- É um dom que poucos têm. – falou zombeteiro.

- E ele ganha tudo mesmo! – Dean continuou a falar aparentando não ter ouvido a interrupção. – Sério! Todas as mulheres caem aos pés dele quando ele passa, ele pode escolher qualquer uma... Ah, eu trocaria de vida com ele num piscar de olhos porque a minha vida é um saco. – E fez um gesto como se cuspisse na mesa, porém um copo de bebida chamou a atenção, e ele tomou o enésimo gole daquela noite.

- Ih, olha aí o álcool falando. – Harry murmurou ainda divertido. – E com vocês, o estágio das falas desconexas.

- Acho que a coisa mais legal da minha vida foi Ginny... E que droga! Até Ginny esse daí já teve! – o engenheiro gesticulou afobado para Harry, o que fez com que um pouco do líquido em seu copo escorresse para fora. – Lembro quando os dois estavam juntos na escola... Pareciam o casal mais perfeito do mundo! E Ginny parecia mais radiante que nunca... Na verdade, _agora_ ela parece mais radiante que nunca. – Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios grossos dele. – Ah... Ginny é uma mulher incrível. – De repente, o homem começou a rir loucamente. – Mulher... Acho que nunca tinha falado da minha ruiva assim. Deve ser porque eu a conheci quando ela era garota... E falando em garota... A Hermione! Ela também virou uma mulher e... Se me permite, Nick – Dean virou-se para o empresário que assista a tudo com um sorrisinho meio débil nos lábios, aparentemente uma consequência da bebedeira. –, que mulher! Já viu a mulher que Hermione virou, Harry? Porque só falta você tê-la! Aliás, _faltava_ porque ela 'tá comprometida. – E, enfim, ergueu o copo na direção de Nick num sinal saudoso.

O guitarrista lançou um olhar estranho na direção do amigo enquanto tomava sua própria bebida. Que rumo aquela conversa estava tomando?

- Acho que já. – disse, amaldiçoando seu coração por ter dado um pulo à menção do nome _dela_. – Afinal, eu cresci com ela, não é mesmo? – emendou para disfarçar. _Disfarçar o que, idiota? Só se for para você mesmo!_

- É verdade, você cresceu. - Dean pausou e, com olhos vidrados, ficou observando algum ponto atrás de Harry durante uns três segundos antes de balançar a cabeça e se recompor. – Cresceu e ficou com todas as mulheres que queria...

- Deus, esse cara não deve beijar na boca há _séculos_... Ou melhor, não deve nem ter tocado uma mulher durante um bom tempo. – Ron murmurou para o melhor amigo, que sufocou uma risada com o olhar ainda no ex-colega de escola.

- Esse cara consegue qualquer uma! – Dean continuava a exclamar, batendo na borda da mesa com o fundo do copo. – Também, com muito dinheiro, até eu... Calma, cara, não quero dizer que elas só gostam de você por isso. – Ron abafou mais uma risada, recebendo o olhar do engenheiro caído sobre si. – Mas não é verdade? Esse cara pode ter a mulher que quiser, não acha Nick? – perguntou, subitamente virando-se para o empresário.

- Acho que não. – Nick respondeu, fazendo todos, que pareciam compartilhar da mesma opinião de Thomas, se virarem um tanto assustados para ele, inclusive Harry, que achou algo _estranho_ na voz do loiro.

Mas o que poderia afirmar com certeza? Sua mente não estava funcionando cem por cento havia certo tempo. Nem a de Nicholas, que se encontrava num estágio ainda pior.

- E por que não? – foi Ron quem questionou.

- Porque se isso fosse verdade ele já estaria por aí – o loiro indiciou o centro do clube com um aceno de cabeça. – à procura de alguma garota.

- _Alguma garota_. – Harry repetiu erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – Fala como se fosse uma coisa, um objeto. Curioso para alguém que está noivo _de uma mulher_. – E era bem provável que a mulher com quem Nick estava não passasse de um mero objeto para ele, Harry pensou um tanto irritado.

- Ah, que legal, ele também percebeu! – Dean exclamou feliz, recebendo todos os olhares dos amigos antes que Nick se pronunciasse.

- Claro que percebeu. – o empresário virou-se para o moreno. – Como não perceber, não é? E eu não falei como se fosse uma _coisa_... Se você parar para pensar, eu disse _garota_, não _mulher_. Porque uma garota é tudo o que você vai conseguir aqui.

Harry estreitou os olhos. Tinha ingerido álcool também, mas não a ponto de fazê-lo perder o raciocínio lógico. Por isso mesmo, pôde notar o provocante tom desafiador que saiu dos lábios do outro.

Nicholas tinha algum propósito com aquela conversa. O músico conseguia sentir cheiro de jogo de palavras de longe, afinal, ele mesmo era bom naquilo; vinha praticamente havia meses e, como bem diziam, a prática levava à perfeição.

_Você não está exagerando, Potter?_, uma vozinha disse em sua cabeça. _Vai ver você só está desconfiado assim por causa do álcool... Você fica assim, lembra, desse jeito meio desconfiado antes de perder a noção total quando fica bêbado de fato. E ele também está bêbado!_

- É o que, você está duvidando de mim ou só porque está com uma mulher que as outras se tornam automaticamente desprezíveis? Ou será que na verdade essa é sua opinião _geral_?

O moreno só percebeu o quão ríspidas saíram suas palavras quando Ron exclamou seu nome baixinho ao seu lado com um tom de incredulidade. Mas ele tampouco ligou.

- Não, essa não é minha opinião geral. Será que você não me ouviu? – Nick resmungou com um suspiro que Harry classificou como o nível máximo de falsidade. – E a minha opinião sobre aquelas _garotinhas_ que só se interessam pelos bens materiais, não sobre mulheres de verdade, que de fato conquistam um homem... Como Hermione, que não sabe, mas encanta todos por ser quem ela é.

Harry não pôde segurar a irritação que seus olhos voltados para o loiro começaram a transparecer. Não demorou nem um segundo sequer para reconhecer as próprias palavras do discurso feito na festa de noivado.

Então, o moreno sentiu como se tivesse batido numa parede invisível que rachou ao seu redor, revelando algo surpreendente.

_Nicholas sabia_.

E o olhar lançado ao loiro só fez Harry reafirmar sua descoberta. O outro homem só estava testando-o, e o olhar serviu como confirmação.

O músico se segurou até seu último fio de cabelo para não demonstrar surpresa. Manteve o olhar e retirou toda a frustração, mas ele já sabia que era tarde demais. Também fez o possível para se manter passível enquanto um leve alerta era aceso dentro de seu cérebro e todas suas células gritavam a verdade.

Nicholas McAllister já sabia sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a Hermione. Sabia que a amava mais do que uma simples melhor amiga.

Incrível como uma simples descoberta poderia desencadear outras. Enquanto, por fora, Harry mantinha-se indiferente e por dentro sua cabeça trabalhava a cem por hora, memórias passadas começaram a passar velozmente na frente de seus olhos... Especialmente uma do dia da festa de noivado e outra do jogo em Hogwarts, duas cenas que protagonizavam ele e a irmã.

"_... Sei que está entretido numa jornada própria..."_

"Ela_ não o conhece inteiramente... Até porque, se isso fosse verdade, não estaríamos aqui, certo?"_

_Delinda!_ Delinda também sabia. Finalmente compreendeu as indiretas, as palavras enigmáticas e os sorrisinhos provocantes – mais do que o normal. A advogada não estava agindo daquele jeito por excessos, e sim porque queria fazê-lo se dar conta que ela sabia de Hermione.

"_Eu _sei_ o que você sente, sei o quanto está magoado..."_

E Ron? O ruivo confessou com todas as palavras! Disse que via como ele, Harry, estava agindo de forma estranha... principalmente ao redor da melhor amiga e do noivo dela.

_O noivo dela, inferno!_ Nicholas, a última pessoa que deveria ter conhecimento que mais alguém estava apaixonado por sua morena, já tinha feito questão de mostrar ao guitarrista que seu segredo não era mais tão secreto assim.

Diabos, se três sabiam, quem mais? Estaria tão óbvio assim? Tão transparente?

Ou seriam apenas mentiras?

Um blefe do estado alcoolizado de Nicholas, talvez?

Antes de qualquer coisa... Aquilo tudo era _real_?

Um forte latejo assaltou a lateral de seu crânio. Eram tantas informações que vinham numa velocidade e força intensas que sua cabeça já estava começando a doer, e por isso ele mesmo não conseguia se decidir, não conseguia dizer se aquelas conclusões eram verdadeiras ou apenas efeitos das doses de bebida.

_Se bem que..._

Se os outros prestaram atenção nas letras escritas por ele, que eram menos perceptivos que Hermione – não que isso fosse uma ofensa... Bem, pelo menos para Delinda e para Ron não era para ser –, por que a morena não tinha se dado conta de _nada_?

Porque essa era a única explicação plausível, afinal, Delinda mesmo disse que se Hermione tivesse percebido algo, aquela situação presente não existiria...

Ou seria que não?

Pelo menos ela teria aberto a boca! Teria dito algo, mesmo que fosse para rejeitá-lo – isso sim era _óbvio_.

Agora Nicholas acabou de deixar claro que sabia de seus sentimentos.

_Ótimo. Maravilha. E o enredo acaba de ficar mais interessante..._, o moreno pensou ironicamente.

E pior, o empresário também deixou claro que era _ele_ quem tinha Hermione, não Harry. _Na verdade, o filho da puta nem está deixando claro, está praticamente esfregando na sua cara, Potter!_ Tal pensamento fez o músico chegar a mais uma conclusão naquela noite, a de que Nicholas estava certo. Ele não poderia ter todas as mulheres que desejava... porque Hermione era uma dessas mulheres, e ela já era de outro.

O que mais irritava o músico naquilo tudo era o fato de que o loiro falava da noiva como se ela fosse um objeto a ser mostrado numa feira de exibições, como se fosse mais uma garota da qual ele tão incessantemente falava. E isso só reforçou a ideia de Harry que McAllister só estava casando com a cantora porque ela era uma espécie de passe para elevar o status dele e apenas isso. Talvez Hermione tivesse encantado Nick, mas não do mesmo jeito, não com a mesma intensidade com a qual encantara ele próprio... Desde quando mesmo? Harry nem sabia, afinal, ele não teve consciência do processo de se apaixonar pela melhor amiga, apenas se deu conta de que não podia mais amá-la fraternalmente.

E ele realmente deixaria a mulher que amava ir para os braços de outro sem levantar um dedo sequer para questionar?

Mas o que diabos poderia fazer para mudar a situação? Não era como se Hermione fosse abandonar o empresário para ficar com ele... _porque ela não o amava_. Na verdade, ela nem acreditaria nele, nem mesmo se olhasse em seus olhos, porque ultimamente a relação dos dois vinha se desgastando num ritmo mais rápido que o normal.

E lá veio novamente a sensação de estar batendo na parede. A relação dele e de Hermione estava mudando. _Mas como, inferno?_ Ele não tinha nem ideia de onde começar a explicar por que, aliás, não tinha nem ideia de onde procurar respostas. Bizarramente, essa situação assemelhava-se quando se descobriu apaixonado pela cantora... _Bizarra, irônica e dolorosamente na verdade, não é?_, ele pensou amargurado.

A noite ia de mal a pior. Ele nem ergueria a mão aos céus e perguntaria o que mais faltava para ferrar com tudo de vez porque, no quadro atual na qual sua vida se encontrava, era bem possível que algo fosse acontecer para transformar aquela noite que em teoria deveria ser um momento agradável com os amigos num cenário infernal pós-apocalítpico.

Exagero? Como se ele ainda ligasse...

* * *

><p><em>O sete de copas está na mão do Cody, sei disso. Ele olha para cá toda hora!<em>, Harry dizia a si mesmo enquanto olhava para a mesa, totalmente ligado no jogo. Depositara toda sua concentração nas cartas assim que Nicholas afastara-se. Pensara que se forçasse todos seus neurônicos a focarem em uma coisa, não daria espaço para que os pensamentos sombrios que aterrorizavam o canto de sua mente viessem à tona. Até então, tudo seguia conforme o plano.

De repente, a música parou e um barulhinho irritante começou a castigar seu ouvido, como se alguém assoprasse um apito muito agudo. O DJ disse alguma coisa em italiano que o guitarrista nem se esforçou para entender, mas que fez muitos presentes gritarem e agitarem. Em seguida, uma nova canção preencheu a atmosfera.

- Smooth do Santana. – Dean disse antes de realizar sua jogada. – É bizarro demais eu saber que música é essa?

- Bêbado do jeito que está, ninguém dúvida mais de nada. – disse Cody Jobs, um dos assistentes de som e o alvo dos pensamentos de Harry.

- Babaca. – Dean sibilou antes de depositar a carta na mesa.

- Ih, qual é! – exclamou Patrick Warrington, outro assistente, enquanto tomava seu _mojito_. – Carlos Santana é um ótimo guitarrista, ta? Não é do meu estilo, mas convenhamos, não?

- Será que dá para vocês pararem de discutir que nem maricas e jogar logo? – Ron enfureceu-se.

Harry riu e o jogo continuou por mais alguns segundos antes que Lewis se aproximasse, vindo do bar.

- Harry! Ron! – exclamou rindo. Carregava seu próprio drink, o que demonstrava que também estava "alegre". – Vocês sabiam que a melhor amiga de vocês sabe dançar? Dançar bem? Olha que a doidinha estava dizendo que não! – e concluiu apontando para o centro do clube.

No meio da pista de dança, Hermione e Nicholas estavam entretidos numa dança com movimentos sensuais, _bastante_ sensuais. Naquele momento em particular, Nick a fez girar para depois puxá-la de volta aos seus braços e inclinar seu corpo para baixo, descendo um pouco o próprio tronco. A mão que estava na cintura dela escorregou para sua coxa.

O queixo de Ron caiu.

- Meu Deus! Por essa eu não esperava! – exclamou ainda abismado. – E ela sabe dançar alguma coisa!

Os outros homens também viraram-se.

- Caramba! Só eu estou achando que ela está sexy com aquele vestido? – Cody disse.

- É, meus amigos, a nerd de Hogwarts cresceu. – Dean comentou e levantou seu copo num gesto de brinde.

- Querem que eu pegue o babador para vocês? – Lewis provocou, agora rindo da reação dos amigos.

- Eu quero é voltar a jogar essa porra! – Patrick exclamou irritado. – Até parece que nunca viram mulher!

Os homens ao redor começaram a protestar ao mesmo tempo, criando uma cacofonia que só piorava a acústica do ambiente.

- Eu vou é embora daqui. Deixei Ginny sozinha lá no bar. Só vim aqui mesmo falar isso. – Lewis disse e, ainda gargalhando, saiu da mesa.

O jogo continuou, contudo a concentração de Harry não se encontrava mais impecável. Sabia que Lewis não tinha falado por mal, apenas feito um singelo comentário, mas seus olhos pareciam ter adquirido uma atração cruel e inescrupulosa com o casal no centro do salão. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia desviar o olhar, e isso apenas servia para que ele sentisse seu coração ser perfurado com lentidão por uma espada grande e demasiadamente afiada.

Por que cismava em ver aquilo, diabos? Gostava de se torturar tanto assim? Não tinha ideia de que pudesse ser tão sádico...

Mesmo assim, a cena constantemente entrava em seu campo de visão, pois, em intervalos de tempo cada vez mais regulares, seus olhos fugiam do jogo de cartas a sua frente. Via a mulher que amava entretida numa dança para lá de sensual com o noivo, via os sorrisos encantadores e inocentemente sedutores dela, via o homem conduzindo-a com um ritmo rápido e arrebatador, via-o prendendo-a em seus braços, depois a inclinando para trás, levando seu corpo junto, para logo depois voltarem a passear pela pista como se fossem os donos do mundo.

De repente, o loiro esticou o braço, fazendo-a rodopiar para logo depois voltar para ele, ficando de costas. As mãos dele percorreram toda a lateral do belo corpo dela e pararem na cintura com um aperto quase possessivo. Depois, os dois juntos – tão juntos que pareciam um ser apenas – requebraram e rebolaram até o chão. Ela sorriu de novo, olhando para as mãos dele e para o movimento que faziam, completamente deliciada com o que fazia.

Os dois ficaram em pé de novo e, numa rodada súbita e pelo visto muito bem calculada, Nicholas rodou-a mais uma vez, prendendo-a em seus braços com força, e guiou-a para frente e para trás. Os lábios dele movimentaram-se, dizendo algo que a fez abrir mais um sorrisinho malicioso, soltar uma risada e, em seguida, aproximar seu rosto do dele; a distância tão curta que qualquer esbarrão sequer juntaria as bocas de ambos.

Ele a fez rodopiar mais uma vez, afastando-a e tomando-a nos braços segundos depois. Ela aproveitava tanto aquela dança que quando voltou estava com os próprios braços para o alto, o que deu permissão para que seu parceiro aproximasse mais, deixando seus corpos, enfim, colados. Os olhares que cada um lançou ao outro naquele instante foi tão intenso, tão cheio de sedução e desejo que entranharam ainda mais a espada no peito do moreno que assistia a tudo. Mais uma vez, Nick explorou o corpo dela com as mãos, fazendo-a jogar a cabeça levemente para trás e fechar os olhos, mostrando que já sentia prazer só com aquilo... e que queria muito mais.

A partir daquele momento, Harry odiou qualquer tipo de música e dança latina.

Não, não poderia mais olhar. Tinha que se concentrar naquelas malditas cartas como se ele próprio estivesse jogando, como se fosse um coração de copas – se bem que, caso fosse mesmo, tal coração estaria totalmente despedaçado.

* * *

><p>Os batimentos cardíacos atingiam um ritmo frenético nunca sentido antes, inúmeras gotas de suor escorriam de seu rosto, rolavam para dentro do vestido, os pés latejavam tanto que mal conseguia andar. Não precisava mais de indicadores para lhe informar que era hora de parar com a festança.<p>

Despedira-se dos amigos e do noivo e agora subia, com dificuldade, os poucos degraus que separavam o clube do hall do hotel. Ao sentir os nervos dos pés praticamente cometerem uma rebelião, parou no meio do caminho com uma expressão de agonia e retirou as sandálias de salto alto. O alívio a invadiu como uma onda refrescante e, com um pequeno sorriso, voltou a subir a escada.

Chegando ao hall dos elevadores, viu Harry com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, olhando para o alto. Carregava uma expressão de cansaço e parte da camisa que usava estava molhada de suor.

A mulher se aproximou, meio andando, meio mancando.

- Também cansou do clube maluco? – perguntou parando ao lado dele.

O que aconteceu em seguida durou frações de segundo. Primeiro, o olhar de Harry se arregalou e a falta de brilho nele ganhou evidência. Depois um sorriso maroto apareceu, que encobriu a observação anterior.

- _Você_ cansou do clube maluco? Wow, realmente não esperava de você, Mione, ainda mais considerando o número que você estava protagonizando. Daqui a pouco poderá ir para a Broadway. – comentou divertido.

Hermione segurou a cintura com a mão vaga e riu.

- Deu para ver que cansou mesmo. – ele disse apontando para os sapatos na mão dela.

- Cansei sim. E não estava dançando _tanto_ assim, 'tá legal? Nick me chamou, insistiu para que eu fosse e, mesmo eu tendo negado, ele me puxou... Aí acabou que deixei a música me levar. – explicou-se um tanto acanhada.

- O que mostra que gostou de ser puxada. – O tom de voz do guitarrista saiu meio sério, estrangulado. – E também do seu momento inconsequente.

A morena ergueu a sobrancelha, tentando manter-se na esportiva. Todavia, não pôde sequer pensar no que responder quando o elevador fez um barulho, abriu as portas, e os dois entraram.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles. Hermione olhou para o lado e pôde notar que o amigo estava... _estranho_. Calado, olhava nervosamente para o mostrador de andares no topo do veículo, e sua postura encontrava-se dura e tensa demais, como se ele se contivesse a fazer algo.

Não havia mais dúvida alguma de que o desconforto que se apresentava entre eles era algo praticamente permanente. E ela questionou a si mesma sobre o que deveria fazer. O receio ante a reação de Harry lhe dava impressão de estar andando numa corda bamba.

- Harry, está tudo bem? – disse, por fim, num tom doce.

Se ainda o conhecesse – e rezava desesperadamente para que sim –, poderia dizer que ele se sobressaltou com a pergunta, e uma sombra cruzou seus olhos verdes. O sorriso que dirigiu a ela parecia muito forçado.

- Está sim. – ele balançou a cabeça de leve. – Só estou meio cansado... E acho que a bebedeira de hoje já atingiu seu limite.

_Mentira_, a palavra ecoou em sua mente. Harry continuava normal demais – ou tão normal quanto ultimamente vinha agindo –, tranqüilo demais, o que demonstrava que não tinha bebido tanto assim. Já tinha visto-o fazer coisas piores antes que finalmente tivesse declarado o limite da bebedeira.

- Sério mesmo? – ela questionou, aplicando um pouco de humor na voz para amolecê-lo. – Quer dizer que o grande Harry da época de Oxford sumiu, é? Porque eu e você... _principalmente eu_... sabemos o que você fez lá. Aquele Harry ingeria _garrafas_ antes de pedir arrego, agora uns dois copinhos e você já está se arrastando pelo chão...

Ele revirou os olhos e riu de leve, porém mesmo assim parecia tudo forçado.

Hermione suspirou. Bancar a relaxada e despreocupada não estava tendo o efeito desejado, então teria que ser um pouco mais ríspida.

- Harry, tem certeza que está tudo ok? – perguntou, virando-se para ele e jogando o peso do corpo para a perna direita. – Porque... Eu não sei, sinto que você está escondendo algo de mim. Algo que está te deixando muito mal. Sabe que odeio ver você sofrer, sabe que odeio quando, além de estar sofrendo, prefere fazer isso sozinho. Estou te deixando livre para conversar comigo quando estiver à vontade, mas eu não consigo mais aguentar vê-lo desse jeito.

O moreno suspirou no exato momento em que o elevador parou. Os dois saíram juntos e, naquele momento, Hermione percebeu que se separariam ali. O quarto dela ficava para a esquerda e o dele, para a direita.

Ela se virou para ele.

- Tenho mesmo que abandonar meu lema de "odeio clichês" para te dizer que você pode confiar em mim? Porque eu nunca precisei disso. Você já sabe disso... pelo _nosso_ sistema de comunicação. – disse, abrindo um leve sorriso no final.

Mais um sorriso veio dele. Dessa vez, pareceu um tanto mais verdadeiro que o anterior.

- Estou aqui para quando precisar. _Sempre estarei_.

Hermione se esticou para beijá-lo na testa, porém não alcançou nem metade do rosto dele. Talvez se ainda estivesse usando os saltos... Ela bufou de leve e revirou os olhos antes de estalar um beijo na bochecha dele.

O guitarrista riu, segurou-a pela cintura e encostou seus lábios na testa dela.

- Sei disso, – murmurou próximo aos cabelos dela – _minha pequena_. – emendou brincalhão.

Ela bufou de novo.

- Não sou pequena, sou alta para os padrões femininos. – retorquiu. – Você é que é alto demais.

Harry se afastou e pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Você quem diz. – deu de ombros e começou a se afastar.

Hermione estreitou os olhos.

- Vá logo para seu quarto antes que eu te atinja com isso. – ela ergueu a mão esquerda e mostrou o par de sandálias.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, já a quase um metro dela, antes de se virar brevemente e gritar:

- Boa noite, Hermione! E não é para sonhar com o meu assassinato!

N/A: Em primeiro lugar, me desculpe pelo vocabulário meio descabido desse cap. Eu não gosto de escrever assim, mas me diz aí um bêbado que nunca falou um palavrão sequer, né? Tentei deixar mais real.

Enfim, nem ia fazer isso, mas acontece que fiquei muito realizada comigo mesma por ter fechado dois caps hoje! Tudo bem, as cenas desse daqui já estavam escritas, só faltava juntá-las e mexer em uma coisa e outra. Mas convenhamos né? Fiquei tão feliz que resolvi fazer essa dobradinha de caps XD Falei que o cap 6 tava mais interessante. Adorei escrevê-lo, mesmo que isso tenha acontecido em etapas. Cara, relendo a parte da entrevista, fiquei abismada comigo mesma: da onde tirei tudo aquilo? Haha Viagem total! E a cena inicial, essa tipo um flashback, foi uma ideia do nada e que deu um resultado legal. Gostei muito. Mas nada vai superar a cena do clube... Ah, essa estava na minha mente desde que eu vi A Verdade Nua e Crua quando tava começando a fic. Dá pra ver que as duas últimas cenas são inspiradas no filme né? E a Smooth foi viagem total também, nem da onde ela veio. É uma música que coroou a dança.

Espero que também tenham gostado e podem comentar a vontade! : ) Beijos.


	8. Capítulo 7 Montando o Cerco

**_Capítulo 7 – Montando o Cerco_**

"_Um de nós tem coração gelado_

_Um de nós é frio como gelo_

_Um de nós está quebrando corações_

_E não sou eu"_

_Winterhearted – Xandria_

Estando ali, parada e repleta de tédio, difícil era não acreditar que algum feitiço foi jogado no tempo para fazê-lo passar devagar. Os minutos arrastavam-se com lerdeza, criando uma ilusão que a fazia acreditar, toda vez que consultava o relógio de pulso, que a hora do embarque já tinha chegado quando, na verdade, havia passado apenas um minuto ou outro.

Soltou um suspiro ao descobrir que ainda faltavam vinte minutos para a primeira chamada. Repousou a cabeça no encosto atrás de si, o que fez algumas mechas de seu cabelo ruivo balançarem, e fechou os olhos com força.

O que diabos faria para matar o tempo? Seu celular estava descarregado e o carregador encontrava-se numa das várias bolsas e mochilas espalhadas ao redor. Além disso, nenhuma tomada era visível num raio de metros. Se não houvesse emprestado a Ron seu iPad, poderia jogar um pouco de Angry Birds, embora o jogo lhe irritasse. Contudo, um pouco de estresse seria bom no meio daquela calmaria excessiva e entediante, pois aí se concentraria e, quando menos esperasse, os vinte minutos já teriam passado.

Outro pensamento cruzou sua mente. Onde estaria o irmão? Ele prometera usar o aparelho por um curto período de tempo. Mas o que era curto naquele momento?

Os olhos esquadrinharam o arredor. Viu Draco conversando com Blaise e as assessoras de imprensa no banco a sua frente. Ron estava na fileira atrás do baixista, mais à diagonal esquerda da ruiva, e, pelos movimentos que realizava, dava para ver que ainda tinha o iPad na mão, embora a maior parte de sua atenção estivesse destinada à partida de Uno entre Dean e os meninos.

Opostos ao irmão, Hermione e Nick conversavam sorridentes entre si e vez ou outra trocavam carícias. Harry, o mais distante de todos, estava sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas nas bolsas espalhadas, uma das pernas esticada e a outra dobrada, onde apoiava um caderno. Nada escrevia, pois sua mão direita jazia imóvel ao seu lado e o olhar perdido mostrava que se encontrava numa dimensão diferente àquela.

Ao ver o resto da equipe de apoio espalhada de um jeito meio desorganizado ao seu redor, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Os músicos da banda estavam bem distantes um do outro, tão concentrados em suas próprias atividades que não olhavam nem sequer para os lados – muito menos para os outros companheiros.

Durante a turnê, vez ou outra se perguntou se havia algo de errado com o espírito de equipe do Paradise. Seus parceiros pareciam mais afastados, distantes, quietos, e até ela mesma não tinha entrado muito em contato com eles durante as viagens. O antigo clima de união e companheirismo, característico do passado, era visível basicamente nos concertos e mesmo assim parecia um tanto falso.

_Definitivamente_ havia algo errado.

Por isso que se sentia entediada. Por isso o cansaço. Porque ninguém estava fazendo nada.

Nas antigas turnês, sempre que o tédio ameaçava entrar em cena, alguém surgia com uma ideia de entretenimento e todos participavam. Agora, ninguém levantava um dedo sequer.

Perguntou-se como e por que aquilo aconteceu, e seus olhos voltaram à figura sentada ao chão.

A ideia de uma banda era justamente repelir uma hierarquia e prestigiar os músicos de forma igual. Mesmo assim, ainda havia seus destaques, e Harry era um deles. Era o mais próximo de um líder que o Paradise tinha por ter sido o fundador da banda e por ser seu principal compositor. Ele ostentava um porte de liderança naturalmente, suas decisões vinham com firmeza, além de ser um ótimo companheiro e amigo, que zelava bastante as amizades que tinha. Era a conexão principal da banda.

No entanto, Ginny não conseguia ver nenhuma daquelas características naquele homem em frente a seus olhos. A distância física que ele mantinha do resto das pessoas era retrato de seu papel em relação aos outros amigos. Harry ultimamente agia mais quieto, observador e frio. Cada vez mais se excluía do meio da banda, aos poucos abdicava de seu papel de líder.

A tecladista desviou o olhar, mirando-o no irmão. Onde estava o amigo inseparável que vivia grudado no guitarrista quase vinte e quatro horas por dia? Afinal, os dois eram melhores amigos, não?

Uma risada fez Ginny olhar para a vocalista do Paradise e mais pensamentos lhe vieram. Será que Hermione, perceptiva e leal do jeito que era, não via nada? Absolutamente _nada_ em qualquer aspecto?

- O que há contigo, ruiva? – alguém perguntou ao seu lado. Ela se virou e deu de cara com Lewis observando seu rosto.

- Só estou viajando. Sabe como é, ainda falta muito tempo para embarcar e o tédio começa a dar as caras. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Pois então deveria estar no mundo da lua. A sua cara... – o homem ergueu a sobrancelha, divertido.

A pianista revirou os olhos, soltou uma risadinha e virou-se para frente de novo. Mais uma vez, seu olhar foi parar no outro guitarrista.

- Lewis?

- Hum?

- Você acha que há _algo_ com o Harry? – Ginny perguntou, virando-se mais uma vez para o companheiro.

Ele franziu o cenho e abriu a boca, porém dali veio um suspiro.

- Então não estou ficando completamente louco? – disse mirando as mãos.

- O que quer dizer? – A ruiva ajeitou-se na cadeira.

- Quero dizer que ele está agitando de forma um pouco diferente, sabe, sem ser aquele Harry que conhecemos... – O olhar de Lewis recaiu sobre o amigo. – Ou conhecíamos. Ele está quieto demais, estranho demais. Na nossa folga, ele tentou se intrometer entre eu e Draco e, bem... Ele ficou muito frio e disse umas coisas nada legais.

As lembranças da última ida a Londres voltaram à mente dela. Bem que percebeu o clima pesado assim que voltou do passeio com Hermione.

- E por que você e o Draco brigaram? – ele ia responder quando a ruiva esticou o braço. – 'Tá, nem abra a boca. Ele é um idiota, não precisa de uma justificativa concreta.

Lewis não pôde deixar de rir.

- Um idiota atrás de fama.

- Mais? – Ginny questionou enquanto se ajeitava no assento. – Todos nós já temos nossa fama. – completou com um sorrisinho maroto.

A expressão que surgiu no rosto de Lewis não pôde ser interpretada pela tecladista. Ele a manteve durante dois segundos antes de se pronunciar.

- Parece que quanto mais você tem, mais fácil fica conseguir garotas.

Ginny passou a língua pelos lábios, pensando numa lembrança antiga.

- Sim, sim, lembro de ele ter falado isso uma vez... Só não esperava que isso fosse se tornar verdade.

- Ele tem seu séquito. – Lewis balançou a cabeça levemente. – E isso está tornando-o insuportável.

- Mais do que já é. – a mulher soltou sem nem pensar.

O olhar do homem ficou ainda mais intenso preso em seu rosto.

- Wow, ruiva! Esperava um pouco de malícia de você, mas isso chegou a ser quase cruel.

Ginny soltou uma risada. Cruzou as pernas e virou o corpo para ficar mais de frente para ele.

- Eu gosto do Draco, mas convenhamos, não é? Ainda há um pouco dele da época de Hogwarts.

- E aparentemente quase nada do Harry. – Lewis disse num suspiro.

As palavras dele pegaram a ruiva de supetão. O momento de descontração sumiu rapidamente. Ela demorou alguns segundos pensando antes de falar.

- E o que você vai fazer a respeito disso? – perguntou mais séria. Seu olhar também ficou mais intenso na direção do moreno.

- Eu? – ele apontou para si mesmo, um tanto chocado. Ela balançou a cabeça. – E onde diabos entro nessa história? Porque você é muito mais próxima dele do que eu.

- Pode tirar o "muito" daí, Ashbury. Nem sou tanto assim. – Ginny ponderou, seu olhar perdeu-se rapidamente do rosto do amigo pensando em Ron e Hermione.

- Mas você já foi a namorada dele. – o guitarrista contrapôs firmemente.

Empurrar a resolução do problema para outro. Sempre era mais fácil – inconsciente também, afinal, nenhum dos dois ali sabia que era isso que faziam. E não significava que era correto.

Mas também... O que _agora_ era correto no conceito daquela banda que se encontrava à beira do precipício?

- Anos e anos atrás! – a ruiva exclamou, o olhar retornando ao dele.

- A questão é – Lewis continuou, tampouco tendo ouvido a interrupção. Ele aumentou a intensidade do contato visual, inclinou-se na direção dela e continuou. – O que _você_ vai fazer, ruiva?

O sorriso enigmático dela o fez ficar intrigado. Contudo, Lewis só soube do plano da amiga quase uma hora depois, quando todos já haviam embarcado no trem que os levaria ao próximo destino da turnê, Paris. Ela levantou da poltrona ao lado dele e seguiu andando pelo corredor até parar ao lado de Hermione e sentar-se de novo. A morena demorou alguns segundos para percebê-la de tão absorta no livro em suas mãos.

- Eu sei, não sou tão legal quanto o livro, mas será que posso receber um pouquinho de sua atenção? – a tecladista disse divertida.

Hermione riu e pôs o livro na janela.

- Você é melhor que qualquer livro, Ginny. Estou à sua disposição. – falou, apoiando o cotovelo sobre o livro e apoiando a cabeça na mão de modo observar o rosto da outra melhor.

- Que amor. – Ginny inclinou a cabeça para o lado e riu de leve. – Bem... acontece que o quero conversar não é tão legal quanto parece. – Seu rosto ganhou uma expressão séria e fechada, e Hermione franziu o cenho. A ruiva suspirou antes de continuar. – Você notou que... que há algo... _fora do comum_ com Harry?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e seu olhar desviou-se para a paisagem lá fora. A outra nem precisou de resposta.

- E você sabe o que é? – perguntou depois de ter meneado com a cabeça.

Outro suspiro veio, porém esse veio da morena.

- Gostaria tanto quanto você. – ela respondeu, o olhar voltando para dentro do trem.

Ginny ajeitou-se na poltrona, virou-se ainda mais para a amiga e cruzou as pernas.

- E já tentou falar com ele?

- _Tentei_ mesmo. – Hermione riu tristemente. – Porque não tive sucesso algum. – Ela abriu a boca para continuar, e a ruiva manteve-se em silêncio, apenas esperando. – Estou dando todo o espaço e tempo do mundo para deixá-lo confortável para se abrir comigo, porém não está funcionando. Já perguntei, sabe, de um jeito tranqüilo, mas nada. Já vi que terei de tentar uma abordagem mais direta, ser mais insistente. – concluiu com mais um suspiro.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, o único som preenchendo a atmosfera sendo o do trem em contato com os trilhos. Ginny continuava a fitar o rosto da amiga, notando as tristes linhas de expressão em seu rosto enquanto o olhar mais uma vez perdia-se na paisagem lá fora.

- Você odeia vê-lo assim, não é? – questionou calmamente.

- Detesto. – A resposta veio direta. – Pior ainda quando ele cisma de guardar tudo só para ele, achando que não tem ninguém para ajudá-lo. Eu não tenho _ideia_ do que se passa pela mente dele.

A ruiva franziu o nariz ao ouvir aquilo. Um leve pensamento lhe veio, porém ficou quieta.

- Tem certeza? Nenhuma ideia sequer?

- Não. – a morena balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Acho que deve ser mais dura com ele, Mione. Sério mesmo. Pelo bem dele... e pelo da banda. Porque... porque você é a única que consegue entendê-lo completamente.

- Não mais. – a outra baixou a cabeça.

- Ainda assim, é a mais indicada para falar com ele. E... – Ginny balançou a cabeça. – Não querendo botar pressão nem nada, mas... isso não pode esperar mais tempo.

Um olhar determinado surgiu no rosto de Hermione quando ela se voltou para dentro do vagão e encarou algum ponto em sua frente.

- Farei isso quando chegarmos.

* * *

><p>As palavras ecoavam incessantemente em seus ouvidos. Sua reação a elas era de pesar por ter se dado conta de que não era a única que via algum problema. <em>Mas não era isso mesmo que você queria saber? Se era tudo coisa da sua cabeça ou a verdade?<em> E isso significava que, de fato, deveria fazer algo. Urgentemente. Deveria montar um cerco e não deixá-lo escapar de forma alguma.

Olhar perdido, mente em outra dimensão. As memórias que começaram a lhe aparecer traziam uma leve sensação de nostalgia, de um tempo distante, embora não o fosse de fato. As imagens deixaram de ser aleatórias e o cenário delas tornou-se constante: a cidade onde estava.

E aí uma ideia lhe veio. Agora só precisava de coragem. _Muita_ coragem. Contudo, não poderia mais ficar pensando, tinha que agir.

Num ritual que se tornando bastante comum em relação àquele assunto, Hermione respirou profundamente antes de levantar da cama, pegar um casal e sair da suíte. Guardou as chaves no bolso da calça ao passo que contava três portas à direita que a separavam de seu destino. Caminhou até o quarto 837, sentindo o ritmo cardíaco aumentar consideravelmente e soltou mais um suspiro ao bater na porta.

Harry surgiu com uma toalha na mão, secando os cabelos. Usava somente uma calça jeans escura, cujo cinto que a adornava encontrava-se aberto e um tanto caído. Um cheiro de loção pós-barba estava mesclado com seu já costumeiro perfume, prova de que se barbeado durante o banho. Algumas gotas de água rolavam pelo seu torso, deslizando pelas linhas de seus músculos fortes. Era uma visão que ela sabia que as fãs dele morreriam para ter.

Assim que ele a viu, não conseguiu evitar que surpresa surgisse em seu rosto.

- Hey – ele fez ao largar os cabelos, que ficaram do jeito que foram largados, formando o despenteado que lhe era tão característico.

- Ótimo, você está meio pronto. – ela falou abrindo um sorriso e colocando as mãos na cintura. – Estava pensando em irmos a algum café do mesmo modo que fizemos da outra vez que viemos aqui. _Vamos que Paris nos espera_. – concluiu, pronunciando as últimas palavras em francês.

Falar francês apenas entre eles era um costume que tinham adquirido em algum momento da longa amizade que se tornou bastante útil quando queriam dizer algo que não quisessem que os outros entendessem. Era um gesto que marcava a cumplicidade que tinham. O sorriso que Harry abriu após as palavras dela mostrava o que o velho costume não morrera.

- _Pronta para uma rodada de cafés e croissants? _– ele perguntou também em francês. Hermione respondeu com um animado aceno de cabeça, o que o fez rir. – Sabia do seu vício por café, menina, não por salgados. – emendou, voltando ao idioma natal.

- Gosto de um legítimo croissant, é diferente. – ela se defendeu. – E aí? Vamos ou não?

- Vai ter que me esperar um pouco. – Harry disse abrindo passagem para que a cantora pudesse entrar.

Ela entrou na suíte e sentou na cama, sobre a qual havia um caderno meio surrado e uma caneta, os conhecidos materiais que testemunhavam em primeira mão os nascimentos das incríveis músicas daquele compositor.

- Mal chegamos e já está compondo? – perguntou, quase deitando ao inclinar-se na direção dos objetos. – Posso ver?

- Estive escrevendo desde a viagem para cá. – ele respondeu mexendo nas malas à procura de uma camisa. – E nem se atreva encostar os dedinhos.

A morena voltou a sentar, um pouco frustrada. Harry sempre a deixava ver suas criações, mesmo que ainda estivessem pela metade. Era uma das poucas pessoas que detinham tal exclusividade.

- Por que não? – questionou cruzando os braços.

Ele veio caminhando até a cama com uma camisa e uma jaqueta de couro nas mãos. Durante frações de segundo, o olhar dele recaiu sobre o caderno e o brilho de suas íris verdes, já bem enfraquecido e menos intenso do que aquele que ela conhecia, fraquejou e escapou momentaneamente.

Num estalo, a mulher se deu conta de que deveria haver pistas sobre o estranho comportamento do amigo em suas letras, afinal, Harry era o tipo de pessoa que transmitia tudo o que acontecia em sua vida para a música.

Mas como começar a procurar algo nelas se eram dotadas de complexidade, de um surrealismo que só fazia sentido para a cabeça de seu criador?

Aliás, até já tinha dito isso. Quando ele a incitara a desvendar os mistérios de suas canções, ela dissera que a graça de um verdadeiro artista era justamente não tentar entender o que se passava em sua mente.

Se tivesse lido... Se tivesse procurado...

Como agora se arrependia de suas palavras!

- Por que eu só joguei as ideias no papel e por isso está tudo uma bagunça. – ele disse antes de jogar a jaqueta no colchão, fechar o cinto e vestir a camisa. – E você não vai entender nada.

- Já não consigo entender quando estão completas e organizadas. Grande diferença. – comentou divertida.

- Muito engraçadinha. – Harry retornou às malas para trancá-las. – Nem são tão complexas assim, ainda mais para você. Aliás, são muito mais fáceis de compreender do que- – e ele parou abruptamente.

Hermione percebeu, pelo modo como os traços do rosto dele se retraíram, que ele havia ido longe demais, e rezou para que sua habilidade de lê-lo ainda funcionasse. Ficou ainda mais claro que o homem escondia algo de si. _Mas o quê? E por quê? Droga, Harry!_

- Do que... – ela repetiu.

Harry pegou a toalha que usou nos cabelos e foi para o banheiro.

- Do que as pessoas. – respondeu lá dentro, e Hermione teve impressão de que não escutou direito.

- Pessoas? O... quê? – murmurou de novo. Sentia-se cada vez mais confusa. Seu plano de sair com ele para fazê-lo relaxar tomava rumos não calculados. Mais um sinal de que aquele homem estava deixando de ser seu melhor amigo para virar um forasteiro completo.

O músico voltou ao quarto com um leve sorriso.

- É, pessoas. Não foi você mesma que me disse, anos atrás, que a contradição humana é tão grande a ponto de fazer com que nós sejamos donos do título de criaturas mais complexas do planeta? – ele parou na sua frente, deu uma piscadela e pôs a jaqueta. – Agora vamos que estou começando a ficar com fome. – e puxou-a pelo pulso, saindo do quarto.

No elevador e durante a caminhada pelas ruas parisienses, a atmosfera estranha foi embora, dando lugar a assuntos banais. Logo os dois estavam rindo, agindo de um jeito bem próximo ao que faziam na época do colégio.

Pararam em uma esquina com um típico café francês. Mesas do lado de fora, decoração que mesclava simplicidade e elegância, um ambiente deveras agradável e que atraía descontração. Os dois sentaram ao ar livre e fizeram os pedidos para um garçom que logo apareceu.

A conversa durou até ser substituída pelo som de mastigação quando a comida chegou. Hermione começou a observar o ambiente ao redor. A maioria dos transeuntes eram casais que aproveitavam a tarde agradável. Ela olhou discretamente para Harry e viu que ele também fazia a mesma observação.

- Está pensando o mesmo que eu? – perguntou.

Ele virou-se de novo para ela. Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos. A morena ficou feliz ao notar que ainda havia um pouco da compreensão e da cumplicidade do típico meio de comunicação entre eles.

- Que praticamente está todo mundo saindo com seus parceiros e nós estamos aqui de amizade? – ele disse, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. – Maldito estereótipo de capital do amor.

- Totalmente clichê. – Hermione também sorriu enquanto pegava seu café e tomava um gole.

Os dois retornaram à análise.

- Mais algum tempo aqui e comecei a me sentir muito mal. – Harry comentou voltando a olhá-la. – Meu trabalho não me deixa muito aberto a relacionamentos. – concluiu num tom falsamente formal, o que fez a amiga rir.

- Porque o seu trabalho é muito chato, não é? – ela deu um sorriso provocador antes de morder um pedaço do croissant. O homem fingiu um suspiro dramático, arrancando mais risadas dela.

De repente, um pensamento veio à tona na mente da morena.

- Falando nisso... E a Megan? Nunca entendi de verdade o que aconteceu entre vocês. Realmente pensei que fosse a garota certa para você. – disse, referindo-se a Megan Kraller, a bela loira de descendência alemã que foi a última parceira dele. Os dois engataram um namoro sério, tanto que Harry a apresentou para os colegas de banda, que a adoraram, e até chegou a convidá-la para um acampamento que eles fizeram. Ele nunca tinha feito algo parecido antes.

Harry demorou a responder, o olhar percorrendo a rua ao redor deles enquanto comia distraidamente o croissant.

- Bem, acabou que eu descobri que tínhamos prioridades diferentes quanto aos nossos respectivos futuros e aí... aí resolvemos terminar.

Os olhos castanhos da morena examinaram-no minuciosamente enquanto ele, distraído com o olhar voltado para baixo, mexia no café. A súbita seriedade que os traços de seu rosto adquiriram a fez perceber algo.

- Você realmente gostava dela, não é? Quer dizer... você estava apaixonado por ela, não estava? – questionou, inclinando-se um pouco para frente.

O olhar de Harry encontrou o seu durante dois segundos antes de se desviar mais uma vez e ele dar de ombros.

- Acho que sim. – Um suspiro triste escapou dos lábios dele.

- Bem que notei. – Hermione pegou mais um pedaço de seu salgado. – Você até chegou a compor para ela.

O guitarrista ergueu a sobrancelha, um tanto confuso. Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão interrogatória.

- Megan não foi a primeira namorada para quem compus. – ele disse após vários segundos, tendo compreendido o olhar dela. – Além disso, já saí depois dela.

- Saiu, mas foi só por diversão, nada sério. E você não compôs para suas outras ex com a mesma frequência que fazia com a Megan... principalmente depois que vocês romperam. Você não teria feito nada disso se Megan não tivesse sido _especial_.

O tom que Hermione usava era tranquilo, descontraído. Mas quando pronunciou as últimas palavras, uma ideia surgiu em seu cérebro. Agora _sim_ poderia começar o cerco. Não havia convidado-o somente para desfrutar de sua companhia.

Afinal de contas, ela encontrava-se numa Paz Armada, certo? Precisava de estratégias de sobrevivência, precisava de aliados antes que alguma jogada fosse feita no tabuleiro que deflagrasse o caos no meio do jogo.

Não pôde deixar de respirar profundamente antes de falar.

- É por isso, não é? É por isso que está _assim_. – Continuou com o tom relaxado, porém adicionou uma pitada de seriedade e firmeza.

Harry franziu o cenho enquanto mastigava. O brilho de uma pergunta silenciosa surgiu em seus olhos e, por uma mísera fração de segundo, algo dentro de Hermione vibrou por ainda conseguir ler um pouco daquelas misteriosas íris verdes. Todavia, ela tinha de se recompor.

- Assim... desse jeito. – ela tomou mais fôlego. – Sabe, um tanto calado, distante. Quase não fala mais com ninguém sobre outro assunto a não ser que envolva algo sobre a turnê. Agindo mais sarcástico do que você já naturalmente, um tanto _frio_...

- Espere aí! – ele interrompeu, erguendo a mão direita na direção dela. – É o quê? Mas que diabos? _Eu_ agindo desse jeito?

A brusquidão com que ele pronunciou as palavras a fez acanhar-se um pouco e perder o fio do raciocínio.

- É. – afirmou num volume mais baixo. _Recomponha-se, Hermione, recomponha-se. Você é quem tem que ter o controle aí_. – E não adianta dizer que não, Harry. Eu já te disse naquele dia do clube, lá em Milão. Sinto que tem algo que está escondendo de mim. Odeio isso, odeio quando resolve se excluir do mudo. Eu te conheço, Harry... Pelo menos é o que eu _acho._

_- _E também _acha_ que pode simplesmente tirar conclusões desse tipo sobre mim sem nem ao menos me perguntar? – ele disparou sem esconder o sarcasmo e um pouco de irritação.

Hermione freou mais uma vez. Abriu a boca, porém não pronunciou nada. Até que finalmente sua mente processou as entrelinhas dele.

- Perguntar a você? E o que acha que estou fazendo agora?

O brilho no olhar dele se tornou mais forte, perigoso. A intensidade com que Harry o sustentava também aumentou, o que fez a morena balançar mais uma vez. _Terceira vez_.

- Você está simplesmente lançando acusações sem nenhum tipo de fundamento. – As palavras dele vieram frias, letais. Era de se espantar que algum tipo de veneno não estivesse escorrendo de um dos cantos dos lábios dele.

Alguém aparentemente esquecera-se de avisar a Hermione que aquele era o jogo da vida. Qualquer guerra nesse meio poderia subitamente virar o tabuleiro e mudar de rumo sem nenhum aviso ou explicação plausível.

Isso indicava que teria de fazer uso do improviso. Algo que, na maioria das vezes, acabava abandonando a razão e voltando-se para a emoção.

E era o que estava prestes a descobrir.

- Acusações? Sem nenhum tipo de fundamento? – ela repetiu, alterando-se ligeiramente. – O que acha que estou fazendo? Um interrogatório para te mandar para uma prisão?

- Interrogatório? – Harry deu uma risada irônica. – Está mais para um monólogo, afinal, você só acusa, mas não me pergunta nada...

A irritação atingiu Hermione com uma força imensa. Veio dos confins dela, de tão longe que ela nem imaginava que já era algo guardado dentro dela, que veio crescendo ao mesmo tempo em que Harry mudava e afastava-se dela e dos outros amigos. O impacto foi tão grande que lambeu suas entranhas, quase como fogo em brasa.

- Então o que diabos está acontecendo contigo? – exclamou sem conter a exaltação. Naquele momento, tampouco ligou se alguém olhasse para eles, não entenderiam mesmo. – Por que você não fala comigo? Por que você está agindo desse jeito? Por que está se afastando de mim? O que deu em você? – ela parou para respirar um pouco e tentar controlar as fortes agitações dentro de si. – Era isso que você queria, perguntas. Então! Agora cadê as respostas?

- Com esse jeito controlador, não conseguirá resposta alguma, Hermione. – Harry disse com a voz mais controlada, porém repleta de ironia.

A morena apertou os olhos, que àquela altura já faiscavam perigosamente. Uma voz lhe disse para se acalmar, retomar o autocontrole e tentar ser mais amigável; outra falava para continuar com as palavras ríspidas, pois era o que Harry merecia depois de ter se esquivado todas as vezes em que ela foi gentil. Ela, racional do jeito que era, obviamente optaria pela razão. Contudo, não conseguia distinguir o que era razão e emoção.

Mas algo era certo. Suas investidas e todo o propósito do encontro estavam indo por água abaixo.

- Deixe de agir como um idiota arrogante! – gritou sem se conter mais por um segundo sequer.

- Então é essa sua opinião sobre mim? Um idiota arrogante? – Harry, por outro lado, parecia manter a calma e o controle, mesmo que suas palavras viessem totalmente frias e sarcásticas. – _Interessante_, e ainda quer me ajudar...

- Ah, eu quero sim! – dessa vez foi Hermione quem interrompeu. – Seus amigos também querem. É sim, porque, _ao contrário do que você pensa_, eu não sou a única que notou sua mudança de comportamento. Não vê que os está machucando? Que está _me_ machucando? Que está acabando com o clima da banda?

Os lanches já não eram mais consumidos. Vez ou outra um olhar francês se lançava àquela mesa. Poderiam não entender o que estava sendo dito, porém a atmosfera pesada era claramente notável. Contudo, nem Harry, nem Hermione ligavam para alguma coisa que não fosse eles próprios.

- Ah, a banda! – Harry disse, finalmente soltando a raiva em meio ao escárnio. – Você quer falar sobre a banda, Hermione? Então vamos, vamos sim. Está tão preocupada comigo que não vê o que está ao seu redor. _Eu_ não estou acabando com o clima da banda coisa alguma, _eles_ que estão se acabando. Os seus _amiguinhos_, Hermione, a cada dia se tornam mais superficiais, mais tolos, mais manipulados pela mídia. E o que _você_ diz sobre eles, Hermione? Nada, não é? Porque tudo parece normal para você.

Os olhos dele faiscavam letais. Nunca Hermione tinha visto aquele verde com um aspecto tão ameaçador quanto naquele momento. Essa foi uma observação feita num lugar quase esquecido de seu cérebro, a qual ela nem prestou tanta atenção.

- Se você viu tudo isso, por que não fez nada? Grande líder que você é! Aliás, isso _não_ é sobre a banda, nem mude de assunto, é sobre você. – a vocalista alfinetou, ainda mantendo o olhar nele.

- Engraçado... Não foi você mesmo que acabou de insinuar, ou melhor, dizer com todas as palavras que eu sou o culpado por estar acabando com o clima da banda? – o músico devolveu ironicamente.

O cansaço do bate-boca atingiu Hermione. Ela soltou suspiro longo. Estava tudo saindo errado, tudo. O feitiço contra o feiticeiro... O tiro pela culatra... Tudo. Seus planos, já nem lembrava mais quais era. As estratégias, todas destroçadas pela alta e impenetrável muralha construída ao redor do homem por ele mesmo.

- É isso que você vai fazer? – disse após alguns segundos, com a voz mais calma, porém ainda com rispidez. – Ficar usando e abusando da ironia? Como se tudo isso fosse uma brincadeira? – Ela pausou; soltou um muxoxo de reprovação e balançou um pouco a cabeça ao ver que ele nada dizia, continuava a manter uma das sobrancelhas erguidas com o olhar irônico. – Ah, eu deveria saber... Deveria saber que isso não daria certo...

- Então é por isso que você me chamou! – Harry explodiu mais uma vez. Ele bateu na mesa e se inclinou na direção dela, cada vez mais frio e perigoso. – _Eu_ é que deveria saber. – riu amargamente, repleto de sarcasmo. – Você não faria isso se não tivesse outras intenções. Bem que eu estava achando você escolher sair _comigo_ quando poderia muito bem... Mas não, vamos brincar de segundas intenções com o Harry, vamos arrastá-lo e tentar _ajudá-lo_...

- E eu tentei! – Hermione interrompeu, a voz crescendo uma oitava mais uma vez. Então, ela sentiu os olhos arderem e as lágrimas embaçarem um pouco a visão, pedindo para serem liberadas. _Não, não na frente dele_, dizia veementemente a si mesma. – Só Deus sabe o quanto estou fazendo para te ajudar! Estou tentando de tudo, como a boa amiga que eu prometi que era desde os tempos de escola! Aparentemente você não quer ser ajudado, quer ficar por aí, como que quer que seja. Mas, sabe Harry, vai chegar uma hora que irei cansar. – A morena se levantou de súbito e deu dois passos para longe da mesa quando o ouviu.

- Mas o que diabos você quer?

Ela girou nos calcanhares e voltou. Colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa e aproximou-se dele, colocando seu rosto bem perto do dele para que visse seus olhos.

- Eu quero meu melhor amigo de volta! – E, sem mais nenhuma palavra, saiu dali, abandonando um Harry confuso, irritado e bagunçando impacientemente os cabelos enquanto esmurrava a mesa.

Hermione caminhava pela rua com passos firmes. Esmagava o ciumento sob os pés na esperança de que a bola incandescente dentro de seu peito que simbolizava sua raiva apagasse ou apenas esfriasse um pouco.

Pensamentos incoerentes percorriam seu cérebro na velocidade da luz. Não se prendia a nenhum deles, pois sabia que, caso pensasse naquele momento, iria enlouquecer.

Não demorou muito e logo entrava na recepção do hotel. Ia para o hall dos elevadores quando vozes a chamaram, e ela, após conter um longo suspiro de irritação e cansaço, mudou seu rumo para o lobby.

- Hermione, conseguimos! – Lewis exclamava sorridente sentado no sofá. Junto com ele, havia alguns membros da banda.

- Conseguimos o quê? – Ela franziu o cenho.

- Ora, o quê! – Draco exclamou, levantando-se num salto. – A viagem para Ibiza! Vamos passar Ano-Novo lá. Imagine só! Deus, vai ser o _verdadeiro_ paraíso. – concluiu com os olhos brilhantes.

De repente, seu cérebro lhe informou que a banda, algum tempo atrás, tendo em vista o sucesso que estavam fazendo e o clima bom, tivera a ideia de viajar para um lugar exótico para as festividades de fim de ano.

O único problema era que a atmosfera não estava mais a mesma do começo da turnê.

A morena abriu um sorriso forçado.

- Parece que Ibiza vai ser seu presente de Natal atrasado, não é mesmo Draco? – ela deu uma risada breve.

- Vai ser o máximo! – o baixista exclamava. Hermione sentiu-se um tanto bem ao ver que alguém estava feliz de verdade naquele dia.

Lewis ficou de pé também e lançou um olhar reprovador ao amigo.

- Mas ele só vai lá para satisfazer os sórdidos desejos sexuais dele com as turistas. – contrapôs balançando a cabeça.

- Você também, Ashbury. – respondeu Draco cruzando os braços e revirando os olhos.

- É, é tudo isso aí, mas, acima de tudo, vai ser uma ótima oportunidade para vocês relaxarem após um ano intenso e muito proveitoso. Trabalharam muito e agora merecem descansar. – disse Milena Vallerie, uma das assistentes técnicas, que se aproximou deles naquele momento.

- Quando iremos? – Hermione perguntou, ainda sustentando, com uma força incrível, o sorriso falso.

- Dia vinte e seis. E como o último show de vocês esse ano é em Londres mesmo, vai dar para passar Natal com a família.

- Teria sido muito mais fácil se nosso último show fosse em algum lugar da Espanha. Viagem muito mais curta. – o baixista comentou.

- É, mas o planejamento da turnê foi feito muito antes de vocês terem tido a ideia de Ibiza. – Milena redarguiu.

- Ah, mas o que isso interessa? O que importa é que vamos ter um _o_ fim de ano, para comemorar esse ano maravilhoso que a banda teve! – Lewis exclamou dando um pequeno soco no ar.

A língua ferina de Hermione, ainda em ativa desde a discussão com Harry, propôs uma resposta nada agradável, porém seu autocontrole, com uma intensidade não esperada, entrou na frente antes que qualquer dano fosse causado.

- É, vamos sim. – concordou, sentindo que as perturbações desencadeadas no café continuavam agitando-se intensamente dentro dela. – Bem, se vocês me derem licença, vou para meu quarto descansar um pouco da viagem.

Ela estava quase na porta da saída do aposento quando Lewis a interrompeu.

- Aliás, viu o Harry? Só falta contarmos para ele.

A simples menção do nome dele fez a fúria voltar a queimar seu corpo. Conteve um rosnado e mais umas palavras rígidas, respirou profundamente e girou nos calcanhares, estampando outro sorriso que não chegava a seus olhos.

- Não, não o vi. Provavelmente deve estar fazendo algo por aí porque há um tempo que ele não tem compartilhado as coisas dele com o resto de nós. Afinal, isso aqui é uma banda não? - disse, sem conseguir esconder o evidente sarcasmo, resultado da raiva flamejante que ainda lhe ardia e que implorava para ser liberada de alguma forma.

Hermione nem esperou os amigos processarem suas palavras. Deu meia volta e afastou-se, de repente sendo mais uma vez assaltada pela irritação. Pouco prestou atenção aos seus pés e, quando se de conta, encontrava-se no piano bar. Uma melodia calma ecoava pelo ambiente, conferindo-lhe uma atmosfera agradável.

Música. Era disso que precisava. Tamanha era sua ligação com a música que essa tinha a capacidade de personificar suas emoções e acalmá-la quando necessário. E, naquele momento, com suas perturbações mais fortes e afiadas que nunca, precisava relaxar.

Sentou-se no bar e soltou um suspiro. Passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, num gesto que seu cérebro traíra lhe disse, num tom meio longínquo – mas ainda sim provocativo –, que lembrava muito um conhecido.

- Gostaria de algo para beber, senhorita? - a mulher que trabalhava no bar perguntou em francês com um pequeno sorriso singelo.

Hermione tentou imitar o gesto.

- Se você tivesse um elixir que me fizesse esquecer literalmente tudo e o que quer que esteja me perturbando, eu agradeceria. – respondeu na mesma língua.

O sorriso da outra aumentou.

- Essa é nova. Nunca tinha ouvido antes. – falou, limpando distraidamente um copo. – O que quer dizer que há algo realmente ruim acontecendo com você.

Uma onda súbita invadiu Hermione. Ela, que sempre foi uma pessoa racional e calculista, via-se prestes a colocar tudo para fora com uma estranha qualquer.

Deveria ser mais um efeito da discussão com Harry. É, tinha de ser...

A morena ajeitou-se no banco, inclinou-se para frente e pôs o cotovelo na bancada, apoiando o rosto na mão.

- Eu sei que Paris é uma cidade incrível e perfeita, mas... – começou a dizer, mordendo o lábio inferior pensativa. – Você já teve a sensação ou o desejo de que, pelo menos uma vez, ela não fosse?

A mulher não respondeu de imediato. Um fiapo de sanidade voltou a Hermione naquele segundo, dizendo-lhe que a mulher simplesmente se viraria e iria embora, com certeza cansada de historinhas dos clientes. Contudo, ela manteve o sorriso e respondeu tranquilamente.

- Depende. O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Saí agora há pouco com um amigo meu, como sempre fazemos quando estamos aqui. Só que ultimamente ele vem agindo muito estranho... Muito mesmo. Eu o conheço há mais de uma década e sei dizer quando há algo errado com ele, embora não queira me dizer. E hoje, justamente hoje, justamente numa cidade que eu adoro, as coisas resolvem finalmente explodir e sair do pouco controle que tinha. Maravilhoso.

- Justamente numa cidade que você adora? – a outra repetiu, escancarando o sorriso. – Paris? A capital do amor?

Hermione bufou e revirou os olhos, controlando a máximo os impulsos irritantes de querer esmurrar a superfície de vidro do balcão.

- E ainda tem esse estereótipo... O pior de tudo é que não há nada... – ela parou, procurando as palavras para dizer. – _disso_ entre nós. Não! Ele é meu melhor amigo... ou pelo menos, ainda acho que é. Enfim, é o que disse, somos só amigos que resolvemos sair para aproveitar uma tarde agradável. Não é como se todo mundo que sai por aqui em que obrigatoriamente ter algo romântico no meio.

- Não sei, senhorita, mas sou daquelas que acredita que Paris realmente tem um quê de mágica. E sou daquelas que acredita que muitos saem por ai como amigos quando, no fundo, formariam um par para qualquer um admirar, mas sem exageros ou, como você mesma disse, estereótipos. Casais que... Bem, vamos dizer que seriam a imagem da perfeição. E é justamente por causa do fato de que desde que nascemos somos forçados a acreditar que nada é perfeito que justamente essas pessoas não vão além ou sequer se dão conta dessas entrelinhas, digamos assim. Pense nisso. – a mulher deu ma piscadela. - Agora, vai realmente querer algo para beber?

A mente de Hermione encontrava-se mais focada em si do que no mundo afora enquanto esperava o drink que pediu. Por algum motivo desconhecido, aquelas palavras finais entranham-se nela, fazendo-a pensar. E quanto mais isso acontecia, mais confusa ficava.

Confusão. Falta de respostas. Era a segunda vez que isso ocorria.

Estava começado a desgostar da Cidade Luz.

* * *

><p>NA: Eu comecei shippar seriamente Ginny e Lewis com esse cap XD Quem acha que essa viagem pra Ibiza não vai prestar? \o/ Sinto cheiro de ano novo intenso. Odiei o fim, mas enfim... As coisas estão quentes, me sinto muito bem com isso haha Notaram meu amor por confusões né?

E um aviso importante: faculdade tá ocupado meu tempo praticamente todo, então sem previsões de att. Posso demorar ou não. E se houver alguém lendo minha outra fic, ela vai entrar em pausa pq é uma fic mais elaborada. Essa aqui é mais fácil e eu já tenho tudo na cabeça. Já peço desculpas!

Pessoal que tá lendo e favoritando, muitíssimo obrigada :D Isso continua a não ser betado. Qlqr erro, avisem. Beijões!


	9. Capítulo 8 Fogos Negros

**_Capítulo 8 – Fogos Negros_**

"_Somente pense nisso agora_

_Um outro ponto de vista_

_É o momento de percebermos nossos erros_

_Aonde isto está levando se ninguém pode ver?_

_Nunca há uma verdade absoluta"_

_Monopoly On Truth - Epica_

Ron observava tudo prendendo o riso. Odiava quando sentia uma louca vontade de rir na hora errada. Não que aquele momento particular fosse inconveniente, afinal, era um avião, não um enterro, porém, caso risse, toda a graça da situação iria por água abaixo.

Duas fileiras atrás da qual se encontrava, Blaise estava apoiado no encosto da poltrona da frente, rindo silenciosamente, e passando vez ou outra uma fita de seda azul pelo rosto de um adormecido Draco, fazendo cócegas. Ao sentir o objeto, o loiro sempre passava uma mão pela pele num gesto preguiçoso e lerdo, ainda de olhos fechados. Cada reação dessa fazia Ron e o outros espectadores da banda quererem gargalhar mais.

- Sério, Zabini, onde você achou isso? – Dean perguntou com o corpo virado para trás na poltrona que ocupava oposta a de Ron.

- Ginny me emprestou. – o fotógrafo respondeu distraído, indicando com a mão livre a ruiva ao seu lado que ria baixinho.

- Isso é meio cruel. – Anna deu sua opinião. Estava sentada exatamente atrás de Ron.

- Mas é hilário. – o baterista contrapôs com a voz falhando no final por prender o riso, pois justo naquele instante Blaise fez mais cócegas em Draco, que resmungou baixinho enquanto tentava tirar a fita da cara.

- Queria ver se fosse com você. – a assessora virou para o olhar para frente para encontrar com o dele.

- Também seria engraçado. – Ron deu de ombros. Ao seu lado, Dean prendia o ar, segurando-se para não soltar a risada enquanto Draco remexia no assento.

Anna lançou um olhar de reprovação aos homens e virou para trás de novo.

- Mas por que só com ele?

Blaise ergueu a fita uns centímetros e fitou o melhor amigo como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse e percebesse o que estava fazendo.

- Pode ser o Lewis também. – disse dando de ombros antes de inclinar-se no assento do guitarrista ao lado de Draco, igualmente adormecido, e começou a passar a fita em seu rosto. – Cara, ele dorme de boca aberta!

Ron enterrou o rosto, sentindo que seu autocontrole encaminhava-se para o limite e logo não o conteria mais. Quando se atreveu a olhar de novo, percebeu a cabeça de Blaise virada para o lado, embora ele ainda perturbasse Draco e Lewis. Ao esticar-se para seguir o olhar, Ron viu que era com Harry com quem o outro falava.

Harry encontrava-se na mesma coluna do ruivo, ocupando um dos assentos da fileira oposta a que Ginny e Blaise compartilhavam. A cadeira ao seu lado estava vazia, ocupada pelos pertences dele, e Ron não conseguiu se lembrar se havia alguém acompanhando-o. Contudo, aparentemente o compositor não se importava, parecia ter se distraído bastante com os fones de ouvido antes de perceber o que o fotógrafo fazia para rir com ele.

De repente, Ron se lembrou de dois dias atrás, da festa de Natal que ocorreu na casa dos Potter. Ele e sua família estavam lá, e tudo seguia às mil maravilhas até que houve um momento de desentendimento com o melhor amigo. Não foi de fato uma discussão, mas as palavras foram suficientes para fazer o guitarrista carregar um semblante mais sério e fechado pelo resto da comemoração e o clima entre os dois ficar desestabilizado, de modo que mal se falaram quando se encontraram no aeroporto, antes do embarque.

O pior de tudo era que Ron sequer tinha ideia do motivo que levou Harry a agir de forma tão irritada e brusca. Depois que voltou para casa, repassou tudo o que tinha dito, porém nada havia sido tão provocante e descabido que desencadeasse o lado ácido do amigo.

Vai ver esse lado finalmente consumira Harry. Vai ver que a frieza e rispidez agora se incorporaram à personalidade dele. Vai ver que a mudança gradual constatada na festa de noivado de Hermione e Nick enfim consumara-se...

Mesmo assim, Harry ainda carregava uma expressão estranha naquele momento. Como se houvesse algo que o perturbava... Bem, e de fato _havia_, Ron sabia disso. Só não conseguia entender, porém, por que o moreno se afastava dos outros, afinal, isso não o ajudaria em nada. Ou pelo menos era assim que achava que o outro teria pensado – ou o Harry que pensava conhecer.

Mas encontravam-se a caminho de um dos locais mais belos do mundo. Era impossível que até mesmo o mau humor do guitarrista resistisse à tamanha beleza.

* * *

><p>Um tempo depois, o avião pousou no aeroporto de Ibiza. A banda foi para o resort onde se hospedaria, e todos ficaram deslumbrados com o tamanho e luxo do lugar. Como chegaram no início da tarde, puderam almoçar num dos restaurantes e depois separaram-se para aproveitar o resto do dia. Devido ao clima razoavelmente agradável, a maioria foi para a enorme área da piscina.<p>

Ron andava pelo deque, depois de ter acabado de conversar com Emily, Dean e Blaise. Ainda ria brevemente das besteiras que o fotógrafo tinha falado quando seu olhar recaiu sobre Harry, que pegava um copo na bandeja de um garçom. Estava enrolado numa toalha e várias gotas d'água caiam no chão ao seu redor, o que mostrava que acabara de sair da piscina. Em seguida, com o copo na mão, deitou numa das espreguiçadeiras e pôs os óculos escuros. Ron foi até lá e acomodou-se ao lado dele.

- Refrescando um pouco? – perguntou, virando a cabeça para o lado ao passo em que colocava os braços atrás da cabeça para apoiá-la.

Harry devolveu o olhar durante uns dois segundos antes de soltar uma risadinha e beber um gole da bebida.

- Para não perder o costume. – disse, erguendo o copo numa espécie de brinde. Logo em seguida, voltou a encarar algum ponto a sua frente.

Mesmo com os óculos escuros atrapalhando, Ron pôde perceber algo estranho na expressão do amigo. Mais ainda, ele nem ao menos precisou fazer algum tipo de observação, e sim _sentir_. Sentiu a atmosfera ficando densa e pesada entre eles, não como uma consequência da véspera de Natal, mas era algo mais duradouro.

- Hey, que cara é essa? Parece que está aqui por obrigação! – disse num tom divertido.

Harry olhou-o com ligeiro espanto.

- Claro que não!

- Ah não? – o ruivo cruzou os braços na altura do peito. – Então qual sua ideia de diversão aqui? Olhar os outros se divertindo? – disse ainda brincalhão. Esperou que o amigo respondesse, mas, vendo o contrário, continuou. – Ora vamos! Estamos em Ibiza! Isso aqui é um aquecimento para Vegas, e nós já fomos a Vegas. Lembro que _você_, senhor Potter, se divertiu _bastante_ em Vegas. Vamos sair por aí, meter umas tequilas para dentro, jogar um pouco de carteado e fazer idiotices que nem fizemos lá.

- É, e quase fomos presos. – Harry murmurou com os lábios próximos do copo e em seguida bebeu dele. – Lembro-me disso, Ron. Aliás...

- Ah não! – o baterista interrompeu, pressentindo o tom sério que o "Aliás" dele tomou. – Nem venha com esse discurso moralista à lá Hermione.

Frações de segundo depois, Ron se deu conta de que não deveria ter dito aquilo. Harry, por sua vez, não falou nada, apenas manteve o olhar perdido em algum ponto à sua direita.

- Tá, tá bom. Eu sei. Eu entendo. – disse como uma meia desculpa. – Mas você nunca vai conseguir superar isso se ficar com esse pensamento dentro da cabeça o tempo todo. Relaxe um pouco, divirta-se. E não precisa ser do jeito que falei. – parou mais uma vez para deixar o amigo falou, o que não aconteceu. – Sabe o que é isso? Falta de mulher! – Harry lançou-lhe mais um olhar exasperado. – Eu sei, eu _sei_. Mas sério... Há quanto tempo você não transa?

O moreno soltou uma risada.

- Há menos tempo que você, Ron, eu garanto. – o outro revirou os olhos. – Além do mais, o que minha vida sexual tem a ver com isso?

- Nem vou comentar. E o que tem a ver? Tudo! Porque quem tem uma vida ativa é mais feliz. Não estou falando para ir à caça que nem... – os olhos azuis do baterista vasculharam o ambiente ao redor. – Eles! – e apontou para Lewis, na borda oposta a eles da piscina, e Draco, no bar, cada um conversando com uma mulher. – Idiotas. O pior é se eles conseguirem algo. Enfim... Só estou falando para escolher uma e ficar com ela, sabe, só por diversão, sem compromisso, durante esses dias. É para fechar o ano bem.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu quero isso? – Harry perguntou, e Ron percebeu o ligeiro quê de rispidez contido nas palavras, o que o fez franzir o cenho.

- Não disse para você fazer isso, é só uma sugestão...

- Então por que você não pega sua própria sugestão e vai praticá-la? – o moreno alfinetou. Continuava a fitar qualquer ponto da piscina que não fosse o rosto do amigo.

- Não é? Talvez eu deva mesmo... Só para te deixar aí, aparentemente bem com seu comportamento estranho. – e, dizendo isso, Ron se levantou e começou a se afastar.

- É isso aí! Vá embora do mesmo jeito que você fez no Natal. – Harry falou, enfim virando a cabeça na direção do outro.

Ron parou e girou nos calcanhares.

- Assim como o mesmo jeito idiota com a qual agiu. É, acho que vou mesmo. – e afastou-se o mais rápido que pôde.

Andou pelo deque durante um tempo até que uma voz o chamou. Numa ponta mais isolada, viu a irmã e Hermione dentro da piscina, apoiadas na borda. Ele foi lá, sentou-se entre elas e pôs os pés na água.

- Cadê o sorriso? Cadê? – Ginny falava brincalhona enquanto enchia a mão e jogava água sobre suas pernas. – Não era você um dos mais empolgados com a viagem?

Percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração desde sabe-se lá quando. Tomou uma boa quantidade de ar antes de abrir a boca:

- Seu melhor amigo está começando a me irritar. – e apontou para Hermione. Ela suspirou, como se esperasse aquilo, o que o fez ficar um pouco surpreso.

- E o que ele fez agora?

- Agiu do jeito debiloide que tem agido desde o Natal... Ou antes, eu nem sei mais direito. – ele desviou o olhar ligeiramente antes de perceber a sobrancelha da amiga quando baixou a cabeça de novo.

- Natal?

- É. Nós... meio que tivemos um desentendimento no Natal. Aparentemente ele ainda não foi esquecido. – Ron tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar que o sarcasmo fosse liberado. Talvez estivesse passando tempo demais à sombra de Harry...

- Ah, então foi por isso que vocês estavam estranhos quando foram se cumprimentar meia noite. – Ginny comentou, afastando-se da borda.

- É. – Ron balançou a cabeça. – Aliás, Hermione, espero realmente que tenha se divertido no Natal com a família de Nick, pois se safou de uma dose de mau humor totalmente fora do espírito natalino.

- Wow! – a irmã exclamou, o que o fez perceber o quão irônico estava sendo.

- Desculpa, mas é que...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – Hermione sorriu de leve. – Ele tem agido frio mesmo, como se não nos quisesse mais ao redor... – a voz morreu, deixando uma carga negativa no ar.

Ginny olhava do irmão para a amiga.

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo com vocês três?

* * *

><p>Desabou no sofá e deitou a cabeça no encosto, fechando os olhos com força. Soltou um suspiro que demonstrava o cansaço, não somente devido ao lugar onde se encontrava, como também das pessoas, dos últimos meses daquele ano, de sua vida.<p>

Ao abrir os olhos de novo e olhar para frente, para atmosfera barulhenta, escura e esfumaçada, não viu onde aquele clube, Privilege Ibiza, tinha a melhor festa da ilha. Só porque era VIP? O que havia de tão interessante em ver um bando de ricos aristocratas que não davam a mínima para os valores reais da vida só porque tinham a capacidade de resolver o que bem quisessem apenas liberando uma quantia de dinheiro? O que havia de tão glamuroso naquelas pessoas que só julgavam pela aparência, que se achavam as donas da verdade e que sorriam falsamente e falavam uns com os outros repletos de intenções nada amigáveis por trás?

E como diabos foi parar no meio daquela hipocrisia barata que tanto desprezava? Estaria ela também se tornando uma hipócrita?

Contudo, no meio daquela confusão de pessoas, estavam seus amigos, seus verdadeiros amigos... Ou tão verdadeiros quanto o contexto permitia caracterizar. Quanto a eles, qualquer um que lhe perguntasse sobre o que achava deles, diria que eram as pessoas com mais pé no chão que já conhecera, e isso levando em consideração o fato quem eram mundialmente famosos – justamente o pequeno diferencial que, de acordo com Draco, os colocara lá dentro através de seus _contatos_, os pôs naquela boate.

Ver as pessoas que conhecia desde a adolescência agindo de forma tão vazia e superficial só reforçava o inegável, que a banda não conseguira resistir ao lado negro da fama, quebrando – ou melhor, _despedaçando_ – todos os ideais e promessas feitos no começo da história deles.

E o nível da situação era tão grave que ela concluiu que não poderia fazer nada, apenas observar dolorosamente. Tinha esperanças de que tudo voltasse aos eixos, mas eram tão pequenas e frágeis ante a realidade brutal. Até quando iria aguentar sem enlouquecer?

Sentia-se isolada naquele lugar lotado, deslocada. Não via seu próprio reflexo em nenhuma das pessoas.

- Cansou, meu amor? – Nick de repente apareceu e sentou ao seu lado.

Ela abriu um sorriso estrangulado ao depositar seus olhos neles.

- Depende. Em que sentido quer que eu responda? – disse e não fez questão alguma de esconder que algo lhe incomodava.

- O que foi? – ele disse antes de tirar ma mecha de seus cabelos e prendê-la atrás de sua orelha.

Os olhos dele estavam repletos de preocupação, suaves e acolhedores. Isso atingiu Hermione de tal modo que, assim que desviou sua atenção para o meio do clube, algo atingiu-lhe no peito, e ela começou a se sentir sufocada.

- Quero sair daqui.

- Claro. – Nick concordou, o rosto exalando confusão, mas mesmo assim não perguntou nada. Levantou-se, puxando-a levemente pelo pulso, e foram em direção à saída da boate. – Pelos fundos. Não duvido nenhum pouco que os sensacionalistas estejam lá fora. – então, fizeram uma brusca curva para a direita e saíram do local.

A lufada de ar que soprou assim que pararam de andar fez Hermione fechar os olhos, esticar a cabeça e inspirar fundo, intensamente aliviada e sentindo-se refrescada. Ao virar de novo para o noivo, viu-o abrindo a boca e tratou de interromper:

- Agora não. Vamos para o hotel.

O loiro comprimiu os lábios, pensando consigo mesmo se deveria falar ou não, porém deu de ombros e saiu andando de novo.

Os dois rapidamente tomaram um táxi com receio de qualquer jornalista aparecer e em poucos minutos desembarcavam na porta de entrada do hotel. O homem tentou mais uma vez interceptá-la, porém Hermione apenas continuou andando rumo ao seu quarto. Lá, ela soltou o enésimo suspiro do dia, jogou-se no sofá e atirou os saltos para longe. O rosto acomodou-se nas mãos em forma de concha, e o olhar perdeu-se nas chamas da lareira.

- E então? – Nick continuava de pé, apenas observando-a.

- Eu achava que essa viagem serviria para nos divertir, para nos relaxar... mas não é isso que estou vendo. – ela começou a dizer lentamente.

- Não é o que está vendo? Não sei se Draco vai concordar, do jeito que estava agarrando aquela morena... Lewis também. – o loiro tentou imprimir um pouco de humor, o que aparentemente não deu certo ao ver o olhar da noiva quando ela se virou.

- Não é isso que quero dizer... Ou pelo menos, não totalmente. – o olhar dela tornou a fitar a lareira durante frações de segundo antes da cantora ficar de pé e ir até ele. – Lembra-se do que você me falou em Atenas? De que a imagem ultrapassa o talento? – ele meneou com a cabeça enquanto era observado atentamente. – Então... acho que isso atingiu nossos amigos.

- A banda? – Nick disse confuso. – Espere... Acho que já ouvi algo parecido há um tempo atrás. Sobre Harry e Ron.

O coração dela apertou um pouco dentro do peito à menção dos dois. O ar ameaçou a fugir de seus pulmões, porém ela tratou de controlá-lo de novo.

- E o que estou dizendo agora inclui especialmente Harry e Ron. – murmurou com a voz um pouco trêmula. – Tem algo acontecendo entre a gente, eu sei. E se não bastasse isso, o resto da banda parece ter sido engolido por essas superficialidade e futilidades que, num passado que agora parece longínquo demais, prometemos nem chegar perto. Vai me dizer que não notou nada de diferente entre eles?

- Tá, eu notei algo diferente, mas nada tão alarmante assim... Achei que era só uma fase. – Nick deu um passo em direção a ela, tomou uma mecha de seu cabelo e distraidamente começou a enrolá-lo no dedo.

- Eu também achei que era uma fase. – ela ofegou. – Mas agora não penso mais assim.

- Vamos dizer assim, é uma fase longa demais. Porque, se pararmos para pensar, isso deve ser devido ao efeito do último álbum lançado, que é algo razoavelmente recente. Eles só não estão sabendo o que fazer com essa... explosão toda.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e desviou o olhar.

- Nick, você não está entendendo...

- Estou sim. Você disse que tem algo estranho rolando, e eu percebi isso também. Só estou dizendo que não é algo permanente. Veja bem, esses famosinhos fúteis só são assim porque entraram nesse mundo pensando no estrelato, o que explica o comportamento deles. Vocês não, Hermione. Entraram nesse mundo porque de fato amam música e o único objetivo era espalhá-la pelo mundo. Não têm como serem engolidos por já saberem o que os aguardava. Além disso, – sorrindo, ele pôs os dedos no queixo dela e forçou-a a olhar para ele. – o ano está acabando. Isso tudo foi só um ano ruim. Ano que vem, tudo vai melhorar. E você verá todos bem alegres e normais no nosso casamento.

Sentindo-se mais leve por ter colocado os pensamentos para fora, Hermione sorriu.

- Acha mesmo?

- Claro! – ele exclamou. – Faz assim. Quando os fogos estiverem estourando, faça esse pedido. Minha mãe falava para eu fazer isso quando era pequeno. Lembro que pedi um carrinho de corrida e ganhei um tempo depois. Achava que era mágica... Mas, bem, foram meus pais que compraram quando bem entenderam, então acho que não conta muito.

Ela riu abertamente.

- Que gracinha. Mas vou fazer sim. Um pouco de simpatia não faz mal a ninguém, não é?

- Nenhum pouco. – ele parou de mexer no cabelo e pôs seus olhos nela, mirando-a com intensidade. – É sério, relaxe um pouco, esqueça essas coisas... – sussurrou aproximando-se cada vez mais.

E foi exatamente isso que ela fez. Abstraiu-se de todas as preocupações quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus. Nenhum pensamento desesperado lhe veio quando ele encostou-a contra a parede mais próxima e as mãos começaram a percorrer as laterais de seu corpo, traçando caminhos sensuais, descendo até suas pernas, prendendo um delas ao redor de sua cintura e subindo a saia preta para acariciar a pele macia. Uma névoa tranquilizadora encheu sua mente, e ela só passou a responder aos sentidos, a cada arrepio, a cada descarga elétrica que passeava por seus nervos.

Precisava desesperadamente daquilo, agora mais que nunca. Entregava-se mais a cada segundo que se passava. A descarga elétrica que lhe veio quando sentiu a blusa que usava sendo arrancada de seu corpo a fez perder o controle e os últimos fios de seus conflitos. A incoerência passou a tomar conta de seu cérebro e começou a ser verbalizada ao sentir os dedos do homem passeando perigosamente no meio de suas pernas.

Nem soube ao certo dizer quando chegaram na cama. Mas no que importava? Tudo que ela queria estava ali, a única pessoa que tinha a capacidade de entendê-la, compreendê-la, confortá-la. Tudo que precisava sentir estava ali.

Quando seu corpo, enfim, se uniu ao dele, foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Naquele momento, a destruição da banda não passava de uma ilusão. O Trio de Ouro continuava firme e forte. Seus amigos eram os mesmos de sempre.

O mundo voltava aos eixos.

* * *

><p>O último do dia do ano amanheceu com um céu belo, mesmo que fosse dezembro. Para Hermione, um sinal de que o ano, mesmo que não houvesse sido tão perfeito assim, tinha sido marcante e que o próximo viria para ser melhor.<p>

Porém, mal tinha se acostumado ao dia e logo veio a noite, trazendo uma lua magnífica e brilhante. A festa de Ano Novo que o hotel organizara começou, prometendo ser a melhor da ilha com o show de fogos de artifícios que causou burburinhos dos hóspedes durante os dois dias anteriores.

Hermione encontrava-se no quarto, sentada na cama com sua caixinha de joias. Procurava algum colar que pudesse usar, pois se achava simples demais em seu vestido tomara que caia para um Réveillon tão incrível quanto aquele de Ibiza.

Enquanto remexia, encontrava coisas que nem lembrava possuir, o que trouxe uma leve sensação de nostalgia. Quando menos percebeu, chegou ao fundo da caixa e ao retirar o último pedaço de joia, o coração apertou dentro do peito e a sensação nostálgica dessa vez veio como se fosse um tiro.

A corrente prateada refletia as luzes do aposento de um jeito chamativo. Do mesmo material, o pingente, um símbolo do infinito, ostentava uma pequenina pedra num dos cantos, que brilhava como uma estrela. Era um objeto lindo... anos atrás, dado por alguém por quem agora se sentia confusa.

Aquele tinha um presente de Harry, dado logo um dia após que eles compuseram a primeira música juntos, quando ainda nem tinham se formado no colégio. A letra falava de eternidade, infinidade, de laços fortes que nunca poderiam ser quebrados mesmo com muita tentativa, e Harry lhe dera sob o mesmo pretexto, dizendo que o colar era um lembrete da amizade deles, a qual ela nunca poderia esquecer. Usara o colar incessantemente, desde quando o ganhara... Até que parara com a nova turnê.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. Como queria que a relação entre eles fosse igual à que tinham aos dezessete anos...

De repente, algumas palavras de Nick voltaram à sua mente. Um novo ano estava chegando e tudo poderia voltar ao normal.

Abrindo um leve sorriso, Hermione colocou a joia e olhou-se no espelho. Combinara graciosamente com seu traje. Serviria para simbolizar suas preces para o novo ano.

Saiu do quarto e desceu para o hall de entrada. Naquela hora, estava vazio, provavelmente todos já tinham ido para a praia logo a frente. Encaminhava-se para a porta de saída quando algo a fez parar de chofre.

- Dá para você parar com isso? Que inferno! – uma voz, muito parecida com a de Ron, falava. A voz reverberou pelo local, dando a impressão de que, na verdade, tinha sido muito mais alta do que o normal – e mais irritada também.

A morena se virou e viu o ruivo entrando pela porta. Seu rosto estava vermelho, o que demonstrava raiva. Talvez o motivo dela fosse a pessoa que ele seguia para dentro do hotel.

Harry parou de andar e, num giro rápido, lançou um olhar afiadíssimo que fez Hermione, mesmo bem distante deles, se sobressaltar de leve.

- Dá para _você_ parar com isso? De me seguir? Não vê que quero ficar um tempo... _sozinho?_ – disse, praticamente cuspindo a última palavra.

Algo atingiu a cantora de novo, dessa vez bem mais forte. Não, não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, não _queria_ acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

- É! Talvez eu realmente devesse deixá-lo sozinho! – Ron devolveu, aparentemente não se deixando levar pela ira do outro. Esse, por sua vez, bufou com impaciência e voltou a andar, sendo acompanhado pelo baterista. Como os dois sumiam de seu campo de visão, Hermione decidiu segui-los. – Mas sabe por que não faço isso? – Ron continuou. – Porque, por algum motivo doido, ainda estou tentando entender _de verdade_ o que está acontecendo contigo! Porque, por um motivo mais insano ainda, continuo a sentir algum tipo de consideração por você. Não vê que quero te ajudar?

Os dois entraram numa espécie de sala de estar, a qual Hermione já conhecia por ter ido passar o tempo lá. Lá dentro, Harry soltou uma risada irônica e virou-se mais uma vez para o... _amigo_.

- Que engraçado. Sabia que já ouvi esse discurso todo? É lindo, usa palavras difíceis e que realmente, _realmente_, tem tudo para atingir a gente lá no fundo... Oh. – ele pôs a mão no peito fingidamente. – Acho incrível a maneira como você... – Mas a voz dele morreu assim que seu olhar recaiu sobre Hermione.

Por um momento curto demais, ela pensou ter visto os olhos verdes se arregalarem e a fúria amansar um pouco. No momento seguinte, o escárnio selvagem agora costumeiro de Harry Potter voltava a atacar.

- Agora a festa está completa. – murmurou, estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

As mesmas sensações que atingiram Hermione em Paris apareceram de novo, dessa vez com muito mais rapidez.

- Claro. Uma festa a qual o _protagonista_ faz questão de estragar. – disparou roubando um pouco do sarcasmo dele.

Movida pelas loucas agitações dentro de seu peito, Hermione entrou no lugar, postando-se entre os dois homens.

- Porque os _anfitriões_ ainda não entenderam o propósito que o _protagonista_ quer transmitir. – Harry alfinetou.

- E qual seria? – Ron se pôs no meio. – Huh? Diga-nos, porque é exatamente o que queremos saber.

Pela segunda vez, Harry pareceu ter sido pego desarmado.

- Porque nós dois – Ron olhou para a mulher brevemente antes de retornar ao guitarrista. – sabemos que tem algo com você. E queremos te ajudar. Porque detestamos ver você usando a sua cota de sarcasmo contra nós.

- E lá vamos nós de novo... – Harry jogou as mãos para o alto e virou-se para olhar a decoração de lugar. Andou dois passos para longe dos amigos.

- Vamos. Vamos sim. Até nós cansarmos... Ou até você finalmente destruir a banda. – Ron contornou a mesa de centro, recobrando a distância anterior.

- Destruir a banda? De onde diabos você tirou essa ideia?

- Ora, vamos! – Ron começou a usar sua própria cota de ironia e riu brevemente. – Porque é para onde as suas ações apontam. Não é isso que você quer?

Ao ver o troca-troca de palavras ácidas, Hermione sentiu algo murchar dentro dela. Não sentia vontade alguma de argumentar, pois parecia que, quanto mais fazia isso, pior as coisas ficavam. Ela desabou no sofá e ficou olhando para o chão, plenamente consciente de que nenhum dos dois percebeu seu movimento.

Harry virou-se de novo, os dardos flamejantes sendo disparados através de seus olhos.

- Eu querendo destruir a banda? Tem certeza que está no mesmo mundo que eu...

- Que você? Ha! Com certeza _não_ estou, e isso está claro para todo mundo.

O moreno lançou mais um olhar ríspido que fez Ron calar-se, mas levantar uma das sobrancelhas.

- Veja bem, _Ronald_, se há alguém aqui querendo destruir a banda, pode apostar que meu nome não está no meio. Não sou eu que resolvi abraçar a fama como fiel companheira e ignorar o resto do mundo porque... bem, agora posso ter tudo aos meus pés. Porque não ando mais com amigos, e sim com verdadeiros forasteiros.

- Eu? EU? – O grito de Ron encheu o ambiente. – Realmente sou eu que estou agindo como um forasteiro? Sou eu que se recusa a ouvir qualquer coisa que os _amigos_ têm a dizer?

- Não sou eu que dá as costas para a verdadeira situação, que claramente não está boa.

- A situação que _você_ criou, huh?

- Oh, calem-se os dois! Não estão vendo o que está acontecendo conosco?

Hermione demorou a perceber que as últimas palavras tinham escapado de seus lábios. Apenas se deu conta disso e de que tinha se levantado quando os dois olhares masculinos se dirigiram ao mesmo tempo em sua direção.

Frações de segundo depois, notou que o nó em seu peito tinha explodido como o dique de uma represa. De fato, não aguentava mais discutir porque isso não levava a nada... Mas, por outro lado, aquela cena estava acabando com ela. Odiava ver os dois discutindo daquele jeito. Odiava o caminho que a amizade deles tomava.

- Huh? Respondam! – foi sua vez de gritar. – O que foi? O que aconteceu? Gastaram todo o gás nessa discussãozinha infame que agora não têm nem palavras para me responder? Ou será que estão cegos a esse ponto?

- Cegos? – Harry repetiu, interrompendo-a bruscamente. – Será que você não ouviu o que eu disse?

- _Você_ que não ouviu direito o que Ron disse. – Hermione cruzou os braços, sustentando o olhar furioso dele com uma força que nem sabia que tinha. – Eu concordo com ele, e já deixei muito claro isso, e _você_ sabe. Agora não me venha dizer do mesmo jeito que estou errada! Não é possível que duas pessoas estejam erradas sobre um mesmo assunto.

- Claro, defenda-o, use sua inteligência para me enganar, ver o monstro que sou...

- Enganar? Você é louco!

-... Continue assim, Hermione. Agora, diga-me a fiel amiga e companheira que está sendo para Ron. – o olhar do guitarrista virou-se para o ruivo. – Você acha que eu tenho algum problema? Acha que eu estou me afastando da banda? Por que não pergunta para nossa _caríssima_ cantora o motivo de ela mal ter olhado para nossa cara durante essa turnê? Por que não me diz o quanto ela está te apoiando?

- Ah sim! Agora eu sou a vilã da história!

- Isso não tem nada a ver com Hermione. – Ron disse, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente.

Harry olhou de um para outro, o olhar incrédulo. Em seguida, seu rosto contorceu-se em mais uma risada sarcástica.

- Ah claro. Vejo aqui uma causa perdida. Cegos e tolos. Depois a culpa é minha. Façam-me o favor: quando meus melhores amigos resolverem voltar e sair da órbita do planeta ilusão, estarei à disposição. Feliz Ano Novo. – e sem mais nenhuma cerimônia, saiu da sala a passos largos.

Hermione e Ron se encararam. Ele fez menção de sair da sala.

- Ah, não me diga que vai atrás dele. – ela disse, tampouco se importando com o tom brusco. – Depois de tudo o que ele disse?

- É óbvio que tem algo de errado com ele!

A morena estreitou os olhos ao ter a leve impressão de que Ron sabia de algo e estava escondendo. Contudo, a julgar o jeito que ele e o outro homem discutiram, talvez fosse apenas uma suposição.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- É óbvio que ele não quer nossa ajuda, Ron. Você tem que pôr isso na cabeça.

- E você tem que pôr na cabeça que não está fazendo o suficiente para ajudá-lo.

_Não estava fazendo?_ Em que planeta Ron vivia que não via o quanto a situação com Harry perturbava-a? A ofensa mais uma vez atingiu-lhe, fazendo o sangue ferver.

- Quando é que me transformei na vilã aqui? – Ao ver o baterista abrir a boca, ela ergueu a mão. – Não, não diga mais nada. Se há algo em que aquele arrogante tem razão, é que isso tudo é uma causa perdida.

Ela passou por ele e saiu do aposento. Assim que chegou à praia, a bela paisagem teve um efeito totalmente oposto ao esperado. A mágoa veio, trazendo consigo uma vontade de chorar. Só que não iria. _Esses dois já não estão mais merecendo nada_.

De repente, Nick entrou em seu campo de visão. Ela tentou abrir um sorriso e foi em direção a ele. Ao vê-lo feliz, usou o máximo de seu autocontrole para não transparecer nada. Seria um pecado acabar com a única coisa que estava salvando-a naquele caos.

Passou o resto da festa com o noivo. Conseguiu se acalmar, embora alguns pensamentos irritantes sussurravam-lhe do canto de sua mente vez ou outra.

Logo era meia-noite, e os fogos de artifício iluminaram a praia. Nick veio em sua direção, um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Feliz Ano-Novo, minha linda! – exclamou, abraçando-a com força.

Ela se permitiu sorrir de leve com a empolgação dele e retribuiu o gesto. Quando seus olhos se cruzaram, um pedacinho de calma invadiu suas veias.

Ele a beijou, o primeiro beijo do ano. Deveria ter sido maravilhoso, porém Hermione tinha a impressão de que não conseguia se entregar totalmente. Correspondeu, mas achava que não era certo. O noivo, por sua vez, pareceu não notar.

- Hey. Nem percebi antes. – ele disse, tocando o colar com os dedos. – Fazia um tempo que você não usava. Ficou ótimo com a sua roupa. – Nick ergueu o olhar e sorriu de novo. – Agora, se me der licença, vou falar com os outros. – e afastou-se.

Voltou a olhar para os fogos. Nenhum deles parecia ter cor. Eram totalmente negros, sem vida.

E foi aí que o que quer que tivesse perturbando-a durante o beijo se revelou. De um jeito bizarro, estava pensando no – agora – ano anterior, o que acontecia em sua vida, - seus dedos tocaram o pingente do infinito – em Harry...

Deus, o idiota nem mesmo tinha notado que colocara o colar! Qual era o problema dele? Por que estava tão descontrolado? Tudo que queria era seu melhor amigo de volta...

Os olhos castanhos retornaram aos fogos. De repente, lembrou-se do que Nick tinha dito, dias atrás. E então fez seu pedido. Pediu com uma força e uma fé que nem sabia possuir. Pediu que tudo voltasse ao normal. Pediu que tivesse seus amigos de volta. Pediu seu Harry de volta Pediu por um ano melhor.

Surpreendeu-se com a capacidade de sentir uma esperança tão grande. Mas tinha de senti-la, tinha de acreditar em seus desejos. Porque seria a única coisa que a manteria de pé dali em diante.

* * *

><p>NA: Eu nem acredito que terminei esse cap XD Odeio quando minha criatividade empaca. Enfim, ainda bem que foi! E que cap, hein? Foi bem interessante, embora eu tenha odiado a cena da briga do trio. Tinha essa ideia em mente desde que comecei a fic e não saiu do jeito que esperava. Mas não tava com saco para refazê-la, visto que se isso acontecesse nem sei quando iria publicar XD E a cena Hermione/Nick? Eu não caprichei muito porque não era necessário, convenhamos :P Deixemos o capricho para as cenas que realmente interessem...

Aliás, cap 9 tá bem avançado (10 tbm). Resolvi aproveitar que me sentia inspirada pelo que vem a seguir. Já disse que não aguento mais o lenga-lenga? Mas o 9 e 10 estão aí para isso! A nova fase da fic começa com eles. Muhahaha Quem vai querer ai? Haha Beijos e obrigada por acompanharem!


	10. Capítulo 9 Ultimato

**_Capítulo 9 – Ultimato_**

"_Siga seu bom senso, você não pode se esconder_

_Atrás de contos de fadas para sempre e sempre_

_Apenas revelando toda a verdade poderemos descobrir_

_A alma desta fortaleza doentia para sempre e sempre, para sempre e sempre"_

_Cry For The Moon - Epica_

Do ponto de vista profissional, nada mudou para o Paradise Lust com o novo ano. Eles continuaram no mesmo ritmo, viajando pelo mundo com shows inteiramente lotados.

A prova disso era o fato de que uma das maiores casas de espetáculo de Los Angeles fora reservada para o show deles. E, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro cantando, Hermione percebeu que não havia um mísero espaço no sequer para pôr uma bola dentro dela.

Embora soubesse que as pessoas lá embaixo sofriam um pouco com o aperto e o calor excessivo, ela não podia deixar de ser com tamanha demonstração do fato que os fãs tinham, além do esforço que faziam apenas para vê-la tocar com os companheiros.

Assim que pronunciou as últimas silabas de "End Of All Hope"¹, a clássica música que usavam para fechar os concertos, a multidão enlouqueceu. Ainda sorrindo, a vocalista juntou as mãos, acomodando melhor o microfone, e murmurou um agradecimento. Depois que prendeu o objeto no pedestal, olhou para o lado e viu Draco, igualmente animado, estendendo-lhe a mão, na qual bateu com a sua própria.

Em seguida, seus olhos recaíram sobre Ginny atrás do baixista. A ruiva, por sua vez, sorriu também, caminhou em sua direção e passou o braço esquerdo por sua cintura, num espécie de abraço de lado.

- Gostaria de pedir palmas para essa garota aqui, que é a única pessoa que conheço que passa o show inteiro balançando a cabeça e o cabelo não fica desarrumado. – Hermione disse, esticando-se para alcançar o pedestal do microfone, ainda abraçada à outra. Lá em baixo, mais uma onda de gritos e exclamações estridentes foram ouvidas, e as duas entreolharam-se, rindo.

Quando Ginny se soltou dela e foi até a borda do palco falar com os fãs, Hermione se virou para o outro lado e viu Harry caminhando em sua direção, com um meio sorriso nos lábios que lhe lembrava o que já vira inúmeras vezes desde que o conhecera. Sem conter-se, também sorriu e terminou de cruzar a distância que os separava.

- Bom show. – ele falou, apoiando uma das pernas numa das caixas de som no chão e estendendo a mão também, a qual ela apertou.

- Ótimo show. – a morena balançou a cabeça.

- Vamos, eles merecem. – Harry disse e esticou a outra mão, na qual jaziam algumas palhetas que ele usou durante o show.

Os dois trocaram mais sorrisos cúmplices antes de começarem a se divertir jogando os objetos na plateia.

Minutos depois, a banda saiu do palco. A equipe técnica os saudou e cumprimentou como de costume, e logo cada um encontrava-se em seu próprio canto.

O ambiente desconfortável que agora fazia parte da turnê instalou-se mais uma vez, iniciando nos bastidores e prolongando-se até a volta ao hotel. Hermione sentia-se mal, por ver que suas preces de ano novo ainda não haviam dado pista de que se realizariam, mas ao mesmo tempo havia outro tipo de sensação dentro dela, que lhe mostrava que tudo isso agora fazia parte de uma rotina.

De volta à suíte, a cantora resolveu ligar o laptop. Entrou no e-mail, porém, ao contrário das vezes anteriores, não deu atenção às fotos do concerto, mas sim ao nome Luna Lovegood escrito logo abaixo do e-mail das fotos.

A ideia de informar Luna – parcialmente – sobre o que acontecia com a banda surgira repentinamente, mas acabou cogitando-a. Percebeu que de fato precisava de uma outra opinião, de alguém totalmente fora do círculo musical, e Luna, mesmo sendo um tanto excêntrica, era bastante sensata e tinha um dom incrível de interpretar o comportamento humano.

_Mione,_

_Pelo que pude perceber na mensagem que você me mandou, você está atrás de respostas simples e diretas, então aqui estou eu não me poupando._

_Realmente não acredito que você esteja fraquejando em frente a tudo isso. Cadê aquela garota corajosa que conheci no colégio? Aquela que teria dado um jeito nas coisas assim que elas ameaçassem a sair do controle? Porque de fato é o que aconteceu; você, mesmo que inconscientemente, deixou que os problemas se tornassem mais confusos. Afinal, você é Hermione Granger, a mulher que detesta quando perde as rédeas de qualquer tipo de situação – ou pelo menos detestava._

_Além disso, fiquei surpresa. Não tanto com os problemas, e sim com o fato de vocês estarem omitindo tudo ao mundo, que pensa e que os vê como a banda perfeita. Em outras palavras, vocês estão sendo grandes mentirosos. Sempre sorrindo e demonstrando tranquilidade e harmonia nas entrevistas e nos shows, quando, na verdade, aparentemente nada disso existe mais nos bastidores. Não foram vocês que juraram que jamais seriam falsos? Que se mostrariam exatamente como são?_

_Ainda quer que tudo continue desmoronando? Não creio. Então, a solução é simples: você tem de agir. Tem de se impor. Chega de marasmo, chega de procrastinação. Se ninguém quer fazer nada, então precisa convencê-los a ver o que está acontecendo._

_Não me agrado muito de escrever isso, afinal, você – e os outros – são meus amigos e detesto ver amigos meus em conflito. Porém, se eu quiser que as coisas melhorem – e realmente quero – preciso fazer minha parte._

_Esperando que a turnê acabe em breve,_

_Luna._

Hermione ficou encarando a tela durante longos segundos após ler o texto, ligeiramente assustada. Esperava a sensatez da loira, porém não de um jeito brusco e, como a própria disse, direto.

No entanto, cada parcela de seu corpo tinha agido fortemente às palavras de Luna. Cada célula parecia ter despertado de uma longa hibernação e agora protestava ao mesmo tempo, dizendo-lhe que tudo não passava da verdade_._

"_Sempre sorrindo... harmonia nas entrevistas e nos shows... nada disso existe mais nos bastidores"_. Hipocrisia. Tanto tempo desprezando, condenando... E no final acabou fazendo parte de uma. Acabou se tornando algo que jurara jamais se tornar.

Lembrou-se da coletiva de imprensa do dia anterior. O que aconteceu foi exatamente o que Luna descreveu. E agora, vendo de outro ângulo, o jeito como agiu foi falso, forçado. Todos lá acreditaram que estava tudo bem, que a banda era maravilhosa.

Pela primeira vez naquela confusão, o que lhe perturbou não foi os outros. Sentiu-se traída por si mesma.

Luna estava certa. Não dava mais para ficar parada. Algumas coisas tinham de mudar ali. Não só superficialmente, mas também na essência.

E Hermione sabia exatamente por onde começar.

* * *

><p>Sempre dissera a quem quer que viesse em seu auxílio que mudanças não eram nada complicadas. Acreditara que não era um bicho de sete cabeças que despertasse pânico, desespero e mais uma onda de sensações horríveis.<p>

Bem... _Acreditara_. Até agora. Porque, naquele momento, sentia algo terrível apoderando-se de si. Cada passo que dava servia para apertar seus pulmões e fazê-los implorar por mais oxigênio, que não entrava.

Mas era necessário. Sua parte racional lembrava-lhe constantemente. Tinha de fazer aquilo, não poderia continuar com as coisas do jeito que estavam. Embora doesse, não poderia dar para trás.

_Você resolveu ser a líder, certo? Líderes têm de lidar com situações difíceis._

Respirou profundamente pela enésima vez somente no caminho que fizera do quarto até o aposento onde se encontravam os outros. A sensação desagradável não ameaçou a diminuir. Nem era necessário dizer também que isso não serviu para ganhar coragem.

Ela lutava contra boa parte de seu corpo, apoiando-se na razão. O que faria sem a mesma? Com certeza já teria enlouquecido há tempos. Várias vozes dentro dela tentavam convencê-la de que aquela decisão era precipitada e radical demais. Só que não podia deixar mais as coisas ficarem pior do que já estavam.

Ao parar em frente à superfície de madeira da porta e colocar a mão na maçaneta, sentiu os músculos de suas pernas tremerem e fraquejarem. Fechou os olhos, repetindo para si mesma que era o que deveria fazer, que não tinha mais volta. Impulsionou o pensamento ao máximo para sobrepor as vozes que lhe incomodavam.

E finalmente abriu a porta. Dentro da sala, estavam Ginny, Lewis, Nick e outros membros da banda. Alguns a cumprimentaram, mas somente o empresário se deu conta de que havia algo errado – ou assim ela concluiu.

- O que houve, Hermione?

O nó na garganta ameaçou a voltar mais uma vez, porém ela o segurou, tornando a repetir internamente que aquilo era necessário. Também não fez esforço algum para esconder a seriedade pois queria que todos a notassem, um incentivo para manter a pose.

- Preciso falar com vocês. – disse numa só respiração. – Na verdade, seriam necessários todos vocês, mas como a maioria está aqui, acho que vai servir.

Uns se entreolharam, curiosos e ao mesmo tempo um pouco intrigados com o tom sério. Ninguém, todavia, fez algum tipo de objeção.

Hermione respirou fundo, as engrenagens do cérebro a mil, processando e raciocinando.

- Como pessoas que se conhecem há muito tempo, – começou calmamente, pensando com extremo cuidado no que iria dizer. – acho que temos capacidade o suficiente para perceber qualquer mudança nas nossas relações. E por "mudanças" quero dizer perturbações... porque é exatamente isso que está acontecendo.

Fez uma pausa para respirar. Pôde perceber que todos os olhares estavam direcionados para si, cada um mais intenso que o outro. Não havia algo definido em nenhum deles, a não ser, talvez, cautela.

O clima, por outro lado, permanecia o mesmo. Contudo, Hermione sabia que o que estava prestes a dizer teria o impacto de uma bomba eletrostática.

- Sendo assim, eu esperei para ver o que aconteceria, para ver se passava. Mas não passou. E toda a atmosfera pesada transformou-se num caos, destruindo-nos aos poucos... Um caos silencioso, que para mim é o pior da espécie. – Outra pausa; o olhar da cantora passeava de rosto em rosto periodicamente. – Até que chegou num estágio crítico, que se nada for feito... Bem, eu nem tenho ideia... – A voz fraquejou, seu cérebro lhe mandando imagens nenhum pouco agradáveis. – Acontece que a banda é algo ao qual eu me apeguei muito, é muito, mas muito mais do que um simples trabalho. É praticamente... a minha vida. Por isso que não quero que nada a afete... porque me afeta também. Mas infelizmente há algo acabando com a harmonia e eu não posso...

Segunda falha. Embora as palavras saíssem pensadas e sincronizadas, elas verbalizavam tudo o que vinha lhe incomodando naqueles últimos meses, de modo transformarem-se numa verdade quase absoluta. E o desabafo atiçava suas emoções, liberando-as progressivamente a cada segundo, o que a fazia perder o fio do raciocínio durante uns instantes.

- Na verdade, eu não _consigo_ mais deixar os dias passarem como se nada estivesse ocorrendo, como se de fato fôssemos a banda perfeita como o mundo nos vê. Cansei disso. Cansei de ser hipócrita desse jeito. Cansei de mentir... ainda mais tendo jurado que não o faria quanto me juntei à banda. Por isso, – seguiu-se outro suspiro, o incontável daquele dia. – precisamos fazer mudanças... mudanças _concretas_.

- E o que você sugere?

O coração de Hermione apertou. Depois de dias de embates mentais, depois da última noite mal dormida, iria sugerir uma decisão que colocaria ponta da faca em seu coração – esta que somente seria cravada com a ajuda dos amigos.

- Cheguei à conclusão de que há algo, ou melhor, _alguém_ que está interferindo bastante no clima da banda. Alguém que, há algum tempo atrás, elegemos como líder, algo que ele não vem sendo ultimamente. O que estou prestes a dizer, não posso decidir sozinha. Somos uma banda e, como tal, as decisões têm que ser tomadas em conjunto. – Seu maxilar tremeu logo que as palavras chegaram aos lábios. – Proponho a saída de Harry.

O silêncio se instalou no ambiente. Hermione prendeu a respiração, esperando as objeções dos outros, como tantas vezes imaginara quando cogitava a ideia da expulsão, porém, devido ao choque, nada veio inicialmente.

Ginny foi a primeira a se pronunciar. Em seu semblante, havia um pouco de tristeza.

- Então... Quer dizer que não há mais saída? Outro jeito? – Sua voz saiu um tanto cautelosa.

- Não. – Hermione suspirou. – E saibam que eu jamais faria isso se não houvesse outra opção. Não é algo que está sendo agradável de se fazer. Não é o que eu quero.

- Eu sei disso. – a ruiva disse. – Por isso mesmo que não me resta outra opção a não ser apoiá-la.

Foi estranho para Hermione ouvir aquilo. Uma rara ocasião quando não gostava que concordassem consigo. Porque, no caso, era mais um passo rumo à expulsão de seu melhor amigo.

- Tem certeza disso? – Nick perguntou, aproximando-se uns passos.

- Absoluta. Pensei muito antes de chegar à conclusão final. É o que falei, faria outra coisa se pudesse.

- Acredito em você. E acho que nós entendemos – o olhar do empresário se voltou para as outras pessoas. – principalmente porque vemos... o que está acontecendo. E não dá mais para segurar.

- Acho que é uma decisão radical demais. – Lewis se impôs, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – Tem noção do que está propondo? É a expulsão de um membro da banda... que, aliás, é seu melhor amigo.

A cantora sentiu as palavras como navalhas. Não precisava delas, tinha plena consciência do que estava fazendo, não queria nada daquilo – e já _sabia_. De repente, sentiu-se frustrada.

- Aquele homem não é meu melhor amigo. Não mais. – contrapôs, sem segurar um pouco de irritação.

- Além disso, – Lewis continuou como se interrupção alguma houvesse ocorrido. – ele é simplesmente o compositor principal da banda, foi ele quem criou a banda. Sem ele, ficamos com... nada.

- E você acha que devemos mantê-lo por perto só por causa de seus dotes criativos? Mesmo que a personalidade dele tenha mudado? Uma banda não se trata só de arranjos e acordes. Do que adianta termos as melhores músicas do mundo se não há a mesma harmonia entre nós, os músicos? – ela redarguiu, não aguentando mais ouvir aquelas palavras. – E é _isso_ que está acontecendo. Nós não somos mais os mesmos de antes.

- _Nós._ – o outro guitarrista repetiu. – Pois bem, então a culpa é geral, não apenas de Harry.

- Mas é principalmente dele. – a cantora contrapôs. – Diga-me você, Lewis, se não percebeu algo de estranho com ele, diga-me como ele vem te tratando nessa turnê. Digam-me todos vocês. – o olhar dela voltou a varrer o aposento, mirando os rostos de cada um. – Infelizmente, ele tem agido como um forasteiro. E aparentemente não faz mais questão de nos ter por perto. E isso acabou desencadeando esse clima estranho entre nós.

- A verdade é essa e não dá mais para escondê-la. – Ginny falou.

- Acho que é algo que ninguém quer fazer aqui, mas que é necessário. – Nick deu sua opinião.

- Concordo com Nick, mas ainda assim é algo bastante arriscado. – disse Anna Abbott. – Realmente estamos dispostos a chegar a esse ponto para corrigir as coisas aqui? E se não der certo?

- É um risco que correremos, porém o que Hermione disse faz total sentido. – Dean argumentou, aproximando-se da assessora. – Harry, de fato, não é mais o mesmo. E se tirá-lo vai melhorar em algo, então é melhor irmos fundo.

Lewis resmungou algo inteligível consigo mesmo.

- E quando pretende fazer isso? – perguntou, virando-se para olhar a vocalista.

A resposta estava na ponta da língua depois de tanto tempo pensando na noite anterior.

- Após o show do DVD. Exatamente _após._

Alguns arregalaram os olhos, no entanto todos pareceram entender. Hermione deixou que as palavras fizessem efeito por mais alguns segundos antes que se pronunciasse de novo.

- Temos um acordo?

As pessoas se entreolharam. Uns balançaram negativamente, outros murmuraram um "não" baixo, porém a maioria concordou. Após um rápido cálculo mental, Hermione percebeu que, mesmo se os ausentes estivessem ali e votassem contra, o resultado não mudaria.

- Então... isso é tudo. – murmurou, a intensidade e a veracidade da escolha finalmente atingindo-a.

E a faca começou a ser cravada dolorosamente.

* * *

><p>A última noite nos Estados Unidos ocorria muito tranquilamente para Hermione. Mesmo com o fantasma da futura expulsão de Harry vindo vez ou outra para perturbar sua mente, tinha aproveitado bastante o passeio pela cidade de Miami com Nick. Agora, tudo o que queria era terminar de cruzar o corredor do hotel, ir para seu quarto e relaxar para a viagem do dia seguinte.<p>

- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?

A voz a fez parar de chofre, três portas de distância de seu destino. Ela ergueu a cabeça. Pela direção oposta do corredor, Ron vinha em sua direção andando rápido. Nem precisou ter visto seu rosto da cor dos cabelos para saber que ele transbordava irritação.

- Boa noite para você também. – disse com sarcasmo, algo que estava se tornando automático.

Ron parou em frente a ela e lançou-lhe um olhar constante.

- Não me venha com ironias, Hermione. Definitivamente não é o momento ideal para elas. Quero saber que negócio é esse de tirar Harry da banda.

Ela cruzou os braços e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Não iria deixá-lo acabar com sua noite.

- Engraçado. Você fala para eu parar com a ironia e, no entanto, aparentemente está defendendo quem mais tem feito uso dela nessa turnê.

- Não estou defendendo ninguém. – ele falou mais controlado. – Só quero saber sobre o que Draco acabou de me dizer.

- Vamos tirar Harry da banda. – disse, ignorando o aperto no peito que lhe veio de súbito.

- E quando é que _você_ decidiu isso? E por que não me disse nada?

Quanta audácia! A rispidez dele e o tom autoritário desencadearam nela uma onda de raiva que varreu o aperto.

- E o que te faz pensar que fiz isso sozinha? Eu só tive a ideia, discuti com o resto da equipe e nós decidimos democraticamente. Acontece que tive que falar com os outros num momento em que Harry não estivesse aqui e foi quando ele e você foram para a entrevista da _Rolling Stones _².

- Democraticamente. – o baterista repetiu num tom descrente. – E onde eu me encaixo nisso?

Ela revirou os olhos. Ron estava agindo como uma criança teimosa.

- Claro que sua opinião conta, mas infelizmente você não estava presente quando nos reunimos. Além disso, a maioria estava lá. Mesmo que você tivesse votado contra, os votos a favor ainda venceriam.

- Não acredito. – cortou-a. – Não acredito que tenham escolhido a favor.

- Foi uma decisão conjunta, Ron. – ela argumentou, deixando a voz mais suave.

- Isso não é uma decisão! É um ultimato que _você_ está impondo a nós!

Dessa vez a brusquidão a desarmou, deixando-a sem palavras. Então, progressivamente, veio um pouco da mágoa que a incomodou durante a reunião da tarde.

- Você acha que realmente quero tirá-lo? Acha que eu quero isso? Claro que não, Ronald! Que inferno. Foi como falei para os outros. Acontece que a situação da banda atingiu um nível que já não dá mais para ficarmos parados de braços cruzados senão tudo vai por água abaixo. E isso porque nosso líder abdicou de seu cargo e resolveu deixar tudo como está. Além disso, ele é o principal causador de tudo isso. Me pareceu lógico que tirá-lo era a opção mais sensata.

- Sensata, claro. – o ruivo disse sarcástico. – Agora _você_ resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação, resolveu se tornar a líder sem o consentimento dos outros.

Pressentiu o mesmo discurso da tarde vindo de novo. A confusão sentimental dentro de Hermione apenas piorou quando a mágoa saiu de cena e nela entrou a impaciência.

- É claro que eu tive! Eu tive quando o nosso líder não podia, nem queria, fazer mais nada! Eu tive que entrar em jogo antes que tudo desmoronasse aqui. – disparou, sem nem ao menos se dar conta de que estava gritando.

- Porque tirar Harry realmente vai impedir que tudo vá desmoronar. Por Deus, ele é tudo nessa banda! Sem ele não temos mais nada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, apenas se encarando.

- Hermione, – ele começou, quase como se implorasse. – Harry é nosso melhor amigo. O que quer que esteja acontecendo com ele, tirá-lo não é a opção. Agora sim que temos de estar ao lado dele para apoiá-lo...

- Mais do que eu já estive? – ela interrompeu. – Mais do que já fiz? Porque tudo que eu fiz para ele, ele me bloqueou, me desprezou, me afastou. Eu fiz de _tudo_ para ajudá-lo, mas ele nem se deu ao trabalho de apreciar qualquer mísero esforço. E falei para ele que um dia cansaria e eu cansei. Cansei mesmo. E você também não pode dizer nada, afinal, ele agiu do mesmo jeito contigo! Não tente defendê-lo. Ou será que aquela discussão em Ibiza foi apenas uma piadinha de mau gosto?

- Mas Harry não é o culpado pelo caos da banda. – Ron pareceu ter ignorado tudo o que a amiga disse. – Esse ultimato é radical demais.

- Ele não é o culpado _inteiramente_. – o outro franziu o cenho em dúvida. – Será que você não tem percebido que o clima da banda todo tem mudado? Não viu o que aconteceu ontem durante a coletiva de imprensa? Nós sorrimos, rimos um com o outro, dizemos que tudo realmente está um paraíso, que os laços que nos unem são fortes e verdadeiros. – respirou profundamente. – E isso vai contra os princípios que selamos no começo de tudo. Nos _tornamos_ hipócritas... _Todos_ nós. A banda toda mudou, e acho que Harry é o principal causador disso. _Principal_, não único. E, se quisermos mudar o panorama atual, temos que começar por ele.

Mais silêncio. Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, porém logo foi cortado pela cantora.

- Não, Ron. A quem estamos tentando enganar? Isso aqui não é verdadeiro há muito tempo! Estamos apenas vivendo uma ilusão! E não dá mais para brincar de contos de fadas.

O homem soltou um suspiro.

- Então é isso, não é? Não tem mais volta, certo?

Ela analisou-o, vendo que ele estava chateado com a decisão, mas que tinha se convencido. Aquilo penetrou ainda mais fundo a faca em seu coração, e quase a fez engasgar nas últimas palavras.

- Não. Daqui a um mês e meio, tudo será diferente.

As preces do começo do ano, todas jogadas foras. A esperança, escondida em algum canto obscuro dentro dela, humilhada pelo jeito brutal da realidade. E se a esperança era o que vinha lhe mantendo de pé naquelas semanas... O que agora lhe restava? Nada.

Tinha apenas de sobreviver.

* * *

><p>¹ Música do Nightwish. Já disse que nenhuma música que usarei aqui pertence a mim<p>

² Revista americana sobre música. Obs só pra desencargo de consciência

N/A: Incrível, acho que esse é o menor cap que escrevi, no entanto é o que muda _tudo_ na fic hahaha Adorei a Luna, ela abrindo os olhos da Hermione foi ótimo. Uma ideia doida que me veio do nada, resolvi botar e funcionou muito bem. Enfim, nem tenho muito o que dizer, tá tudo ai em cima. E ai? Quais são as apostas para o que vem por ai? Será que Harry vai sair mesmo? Aguardem as cenas do cap 10 =D


	11. Capítulo 10 O Fim De Uma Era

**_Capítulo 10 – O Fim De Uma Era_**

"_Este é o último adeus_

_Estes sonhos quebrados foram resignados_

_Estamos aqui para o nosso último boa noite_

_Estes sonhos quebrados foram resignados"_

_The Last Goodbye – Lacuna Coil_

Demorou algumas frações de segundo para que Hermione se desse conta de que era a última música do show – o último show. A última música da turnê.

A última música do Paradise Lust com Harry Potter.

Ela não pôde conter um suspiro.

- Bem... Essa é a última música. Espero que tenham curtido essa noite tanto quanto nós. Muito obrigada por terem vindo. E... Até... um dia. – A balbúrdia que a multidão fez em seguida abafou os protestos de sua mente, que lhe diziam que suas palavras eram, ao mesmo tempo, falsas e verdadeiras. Falsas porque os membros da banda não desfrutavam tanto do concerto, visto o que teriam de fazer em seguida, e verdadeiras porque ninguém não sabia quando voltariam aos palcos.

Hermione abriu um pequeno sorriso amarelo dois segundos antes que os instrumentos começassem a tocar a canção.

O ritmo cardíaco acelerava progressivamente a cada acorde tocado. Contudo, conseguiu se controlar quando levou o microfone aos lábios e começou a pronunciar os versos.

Como era de praxe, cantar lhe acalmou, mesmo que não totalmente. Conseguiu tirar os pensamentos sombrios do primeiro plano de seu cérebro, deixando-os sussurrando bem baixo. Mas eles ganharam forças quando, no meio da música, foi a vez do solo de guitarra e, inevitavelmente, seus olhos bateram em Harry.

Pela enésima vez na vida, fascinou-se pela paixão que ele tinha pela música, demonstrando-a ao tocar. A iluminação sobre ele destacava sua figura. Os olhos fechados, as mãos percorrendo o instrumento totalmente conscientes do que faziam. Não era um solo rápido, mas com certeza era um dos mais bonitos e, pior, um de seus preferidos.

Algo perfurou seu coração. A dúvida, que durante o último mês apareceu vez ou outra, retornou com força total. Tinha mesmo que fazer aquilo? Tinha? Tinha que tirá-lo da criação – _sua_ criação – da qual ele tanto se orgulhava?

No meio do solo, o olhar dele cruzou o seu, e ela andou em sua direção, forçando um leve sorriso. Sem se conter e embalada pelas vozes mentais, Hermione passou o braço direito pelos ombros masculinos, inclinou seu corpo e apoiando sua cabeça na dele.

Fechou os olhos com força. Naquele exato momento, soube que não dava mais para voltar atrás, não havia outra opção. E, por isso, naquele abraço ela tentou transmitir o máximo do antigo carinho que eles compartilharam um dia, mesmo que aquele homem não fosse mais o mesmo. Porque, ainda sim, continuava a ser seu melhor amigo. _Sempre_ seria seu melhor amigo.

_Será que um dia você vai me perdoar pelo que estou prestes a fazer, Harry?_

Mas, nos versos seguintes, ela conseguiu abstrair-se mais uma vez. Até que outra ponte a fez perceber que faltava apenas mais uma estrofe e a repetição do refrão para que a música acabasse... _A última_.

Dessa vez, a perturbação interna alcançou um nível mais duro. Não apenas seu coração batia dolorosa e aceleradamente, como suas mãos tremiam, o ar vez ou outra ameaçava escapar dos pulmões, os olhos ardiam, alertando-a para lágrimas que se encontravam desesperadas para sair. Nem iria se surpreender se a expressão de seu rosto explicitasse algo, mesmo que ninguém ali fosse de fato capaz de compreender algo – porque todos achavam que tudo estava bem.

Precisava se controlar, não poderia enlouquecer. Tomara sua decisão, agora era a hora de arcar com as consequências.

Sentindo as pernas fraquejarem, Hermione segurou o microfone com a mão direita o mais forte que podia, enquanto a esquerda mantinha-a de pé, apoiada no pedestal do microfone. Com a ânsia de choro aumentando cada vez mais, ela apertou os olhos e recomeçou a cantar.

Cantou porque era o que a fazia se esquecer dos problemas. Cantou como uma tentativa para afrouxar o nó no peito. Cantou como nunca em toda a carreira. Cantou porque era o que um show como aquele merecia.

Mas não pôde mais pronunciar mais uma palavra sequer pois os instrumentos pararam, anunciando o fim do concerto.

A multidão irrompeu em aplausos ensurdecedores. Ela esticou a coluna, ainda segurando o pedestal, deixando escapar um longo suspiro. Forçou um sorriso, dizendo a si mesma que era o último que fingia, o último daquela hipocrisia.

Como aquela noite estava cheia de _últimos_...

Na hora do agradecimento, ela soltou sua mão da de Harry no ar, exatamente como ele fez consigo no ano anterior, logo nos primeiros momentos que começou a perceber sua mudança. Em seguida, saiu do palco, enquanto o resto ainda interagia com os fãs, tampouco ligando para que os outros pensariam.

Chegando ao camarim, o silêncio contrastante atingiu-lhe brutalmente. Para piorar, a equipe a encaravam com intensidade, as expressões tensas e nervosas. Concluiu que a sua não estava muito diferente.

Nick prontamente ficou de pé, aparentando preocupação.

- Vou perguntar de novo: tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – perguntou, aproximando-se.

- E responderei do mesmo jeito: já não dá mais para voltar um passo. – disse, desviando-se dele. – Eu só preciso sentar.

- Tudo bem.

Sentou no sofá mais próximo, fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Inspirou e expirou inúmeras vezes num ritual para se acalmar. Aquele momento pedia o máximo de sanidade possível e não poderia descontrolar-se na hora errada.

Ergueu a cabeça no exato momento em que ouviu sons do outro lado da porta. Forçou seu rosto a expressar tranquilidade, algo que vinha treinando desde os Estados Unidos.

Ginny foi a primeira pessoa a entrar. Ela abriu um sorriso amarelado ao ver os companheiros e depois se acomodou, murmurando sem som "Eles estão vindo".

O irmão dela veio em seguida, aparentando estar bem mais animado e tranquilo. Hermione não soube dizer se era verdade ou apenas fingimento.

- Wow, que ótimo! Fechamos a turnê com chave de ouro. Eu só gostaria que tivesse sido na Inglaterra, não na Holanda... Enfim, é perto. – dizia sem parar. – Aliás, quando é que esse DVD vai sair, hein? Aposto que vai sumir das prateleiras das lojas assim – e estalou os dedos.

- Relaxa, Weasley, acabamos de filmar o negócio. – Draco apareceu por trás. Ultrapassou o ruivo e pôs seu instrumento sobre uma das caixas localizadas no canto. – Preciso de bebida.

- É o quê? Um porre de comemoração? – A voz provocou um calafrio na espinha de Hermione. Ela sentiu algumas pessoas ao redor dela se retesarem, mas elas pareciam normais, tranquilas, como se nada estivesse prestes a acontecer.

Harry entrou no local carregando sua guitarra pela parte superior. Guardou-a e acomodou-se ao lado do baixista. Pelo meio sorriso nos lábios, parecia bastante satisfeito com o resultado do show – o que fez algo dentro de Hermione despencar desconfortavelmente.

- É preciso após um ano de trabalho duro. – o baixista ergueu uma lata de cerveja num brinde. Parecia bem tranquilo consigo mesmo. Mas Draco Malfoy era o mestre da atuação.

Os minutos passaram lentamente. As pessoas tentavam agir normalmente, mas era possível ver o quão forçado estavam sendo. Se Hermione conseguia perceber isso, imagine Harry... Ainda mais quando todos deveriam estar felizes com o fim da turnê e com o espetáculo que tinham acabado de dar.

Ele indagou à amiga num momento em a equipe estava mais dispersa. Ron, por exemplo, tinha saído da sala, assim como Dean e Anna.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

O coração de Hermione deu um salto. _Era a hora_.

- Preciso falar com você, Harry. – disse sem rodeios, exigindo de cada canto ínfimo de seu corpo o máximo de coragem possível.

- Ok. – ele franziu o cenho, intrigado.

- Isso não está mais dando certo. Nós... e você...

Ela respirou profundamente pela enésima vez naquele dia, repassando tudo o discurso ensaiado ao longo dos dois últimos dias.

- O último show podem ter acabado, mas a turnê ainda não teve seu fechamento. – começou com a voz firme. – E é o que acontece agora.

"Lembro que quando começamos essa banda, estabelecemos que nossa música viria de dentro de nós, nossos corações e, acima de tudo, da nossa amizade. Infelizmente, essa amizade não é mais a mesma. Ninguém aqui mais vê as características que te elegeram como nosso líder, e sim outras que jamais pensei em ver no meu melhor amigo. Nos tornamos pessoas que mal se falaram durante um ano e, quando falamos, foi apenas para entrar em conflito. Sua atitude e comportamento não condizem mais com a banda.

"É óbvio que algo aconteceu contigo, e você resolveu guardar tudo para você, ignorando nossa existência. Seja lá o que for começou a te afetar, e você começou a descontar em nós, o que acabou por nos afetar também.

"Acontece que o Paradise não é algo que o resto de nós cinco estamos dispostos a desistir, principalmente por causa de uma pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa seja aquela que nos uniu. Sua criatividade e seus valores não combinam mais com os nossos. Essa decisão não é algo que nos deixa orgulhosos, mas você não nos deu outra opção. Chegamos a um nível em que não dá mais para resolver a situação conversando e, por isso, estamos certos de que não podemos mais continuar com você.

Harry ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, provavelmente processando o que foi dito. Hermione se retesou, de repente sentindo apreensão pela resposta dele.

- Então... é isso que vocês decidiram? – ele perguntou, a voz calma e um tanto cautelosa.

Hermione fitou o rosto dele. Não conseguiu explicitar o que estava expresso ali, e isso foi apenas mais uma prova por que a amizade particular deles não poderia mais continuar.

- Todos vocês? – o olhar dele varreu os rostos dos presentes. Alguns balançaram a cabeça. – E o que posso fazer se é a decisão conjunta? – ele suspirou. – Mesmo que seja eu... Mesmo que... Acho que, no fundo, você tem razão. Teria feito o mesmo se fosse qualquer outro aqui. Só não queria que as coisas tivessem atingido tal nível.

- Nenhum de nós queria. – Hermione falou. – E, bem... Você deveria ter pensado nisso.

Rapidamente os olhos dele voltaram-se para seu rosto. Harry a fitava como se fosse a primeira vez que o via. Num raio, uma faísca de raiva surgiu, revolvendo seus mares verdes, preparando-os para uma tempestade – uma tempestade da qual Hermione não queria fazer parte.

Então, tão rápido quanto veio, tudo sumiu. O guitarrista ficou de pé e, sem olhar para trás, saiu da sala.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi pior do que o que Hermione encontrou ao sair do palco.

Por sua vez, ela, com os olhos ainda grudados na porta, não conseguia interpretar o que acontecia dentro de seu corpo. Toda a maré de sentimentos fortes e intensos que a incomodaram durante a última música parecia ter evaporado. Os olhos secos tampouco demonstravam ter sofrido pressão de grossas lágrimas minutos atrás, seu coração não apertava no peito cada vez que batia e a dor parecia ter sido anestesiada. Um torpor bizarro.

Para não dizer que não sentia nada, apenas o pesar controlava suas emoções, e isso porque era apenas um reflexo do que era visto nos rostos dos outros. Era apenas um sinal de respeito, nada mais.

E _por quê_? A raiva explodiu dentro dela. Por que se encontrava daquele jeito? Ela tinha acabado de tirar Harry da banda, ou melhor, tirado-o de sua _vida_. E ele foi, por mais de uma década, seu melhor amigo. _Melhor_ amigo, não um qualquer.

Definitivamente havia algo errado com aquela tranquilidade. _O quê?_, a raiva perguntava.

Seu olhar passeou pelos rostos dos companheiros, uma voz dizendo a si mesma que era aquele tipo de mágoa que deveria estar sentindo. E simplesmente não conseguia – e por isso mesmo não conseguia se ver como parte daquele grupo, do mesmo jeito como _ele _deve ter se visto, um estranho numa terra estranha.

Um tanto alheia aos seus movimentos, apenas parte de si percebeu que seus pés a fizeram levantar e ir em direção à porta. Ao cruzá-la, algo lhe atingiu. Era uma espécie de dor, mas não a dor que ela deveria sentir, que _queria_ sentir, o que fez a raiva permanecer acesa como uma leve chama.

Começou a andar pelo corredor sem rumo, ainda bastante imersa em suas divagações. Encontrava-se a alguns passos da sala onde estava quando um estrondo a fez parar de chofre e virar para trás.

Ron vinha andando, parecendo um leão correndo para pegar sua presa, perigoso e letal.

- O que foi que você fez? – gritou parando em frente a ela.

Atrás da porta que ele quase pôs ao chão com a voracidade com a qual abrira, o resto da equipe da banda começou ir para o corredor.

Ainda naquele torpor estranho, Hermione não se sentiu tão afetada pelo ruivo. A raiva, por sua vez, crescia de um jeito um tanto independente dentro dela, num canto obscuro.

- Fiz apenas o que a banda escolheu por fazer. – respondeu um tanto fria. – E você sabia disso.

- Sabia, mas não concordava. E também não esperava que fosse por o plano em prática. – ele disse entre dentes, tentando controlar a ira.

- Fala como se eu fosse a culpada da saída dele. – Hermione cruzou os braços, começando a se sentir afetada pela própria raiva.

- Mas foi você quem deu a ideia! – o ruivo exclamou, inclinando-se levemente para frente.

Mais uma dose liberada dentro da vocalista.

- E acha que só por isso acha que eu realmente _quis_ expulsá-lo? – devolveu num tom mais alto. – Eu já não te disse isso? Já não deixei os motivos claros para você semanas atrás? Não vou mais discutir! Já foi feito! E não há nada que você possa fazer. – e girou nos calcanhares, recomeçando a caminhar.

- Acha que é a dona da verdade, Hermione? Acha que é a única a dar algum tipo de opinião? – ele alfinetou andando atrás dela.

Era o _mesmo_ discurso de antes. Foi o suficiente para desbloquear a raiva completamente e fazê-la invadir cada fibra do corpo da cantora. Como Ron era teimoso! Pior que uma criança.

E aí ela percebeu algo – ou a irritação foi a responsável por isso.

Parou e virou-se para trás de novo, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Sabe o que é isso? É você tentando mostrar ao mundo que tem uma opinião! E sabe o que eu acho que é o motivo? É que eu e Harry sempre fomos os aclamados! Claro que a mídia nos via como o Trio de Ouro do Paradise Lust, mas Harry e eu tivemos um destaque a mais, nós éramos os chamados para as entrevistas porque eu era a cantora e ele, o guitarrista. Além disso, ele também era o compositor. E _você_, você se sentia excluído, isolado. É apenas um ataque infame de inveja! Mas posso te dizer uma coisa, Ronald? É uma atitude extremamente egoísta. Você não é a banda, e mesmo tendo sido contra a decisão final, nada mudaria! Porque a banda escolheu. Ponha isso logo na sua cabeça: a _banda_ escolheu, não apenas eu!

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram de choque durante algumas frações de segundo antes que estivesse gritando de novo.

- É isso o que você acha? E ainda tem a capacidade de falar sobre egoísmo! É você quem está sendo a egoísta aqui, achando que só porque ocupou o lugar de líder que é a dona do mundo! Mas espere só até todos verem quem você realmente é. Aí eu quero ver se ainda vai ter alguma coisa.

- Incrível como você me põe como a vilã aqui! Como se _eu_ tivesse sido a culpada do péssimo clima da banda, como se eu tivesse começado a agir como uma forasteira, como se eu tivesse me afastado dos meus amigos, ignorado-os, desprezado-os. Aliás, quem era Harry Potter mesmo? – disse, carregando as últimas palavras de sarcasmo.

- E era por isso mesmo que você deveria tê-lo mantido aqui! Porque era justamente a hora em que ele mais precisava de nós! – Ron parou e inspirou profundamente, procurando calma. Ao voltar a falar, sua voz estava com um volume mais baixo; seus olhos fixaram-se no rosto dela. – E você... Você nem ao menos viu um _mísero_ pedaço da verdade. Nenhuma faísca. E ainda teve a coragem de expulsar Harry...

A última dose de raiva foi descarregada nas veias de Hermione, fazendo seu sangue borbulhar.

- Se você se importa tanto assim como o seu _amiguinho_, por que não vai atrás dele? Duvido que ele vá te contar por que diabos resolveu se rebelar contra os amigos!

- Quer saber? Eu vou mesmo! Porque não aguento mais essa sua hipocrisia!

- Ótimo! Você sabe onde fica a porta! – urrou, esticando o braço para indicar a saída.

Ron lançou-lhe mais um olhar fulminante antes de sair andando a passos largos.

Assim que as íris castanhas de Hermione recaíram sobre os rostos dos outros, viu o que tinha acabado de acontecer. O Paradise não perdera apenas seu compositor, como também seu baterista.

Um banho de água fria apagou a ira, não deixando qualquer resquício. Um suspiro escapou-lhe, e a dor novamente marcou sua presença. Mesmo assim, ainda não era a que ansiava sentir.

Começou a afastar-se de novo. Caminhou pelo corredor no mesmo sentido de Ron, porém parou ao encontrar uma porta que levava aos fundos da casa de shows. Abriu-a e logo desabou sentada numas caixas velhas empilhadas. Com mais um suspiro, enterrou o rosto nas mãos e fechou os olhos com força, deixando tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos minutos ser totalmente processado.

Nem soube quanto tempo ficou ali, não importava. Até que houve um momento em que novas mãos, maiores e quentes, envolveram as suas e as afastou. Mas não ergueu a cabeça, e uma das mãos foi parar em seu rosto, puxando-o para cima. Encontrou olhos castanhos acolhedores, repletos de preocupação e compreensão.

Sentiu uma pancada no peito. O ar escapou dos pulmões.

- Nick... – murmurou, a voz quase morrendo.

- Shhh. – ele fez, pondo seu indicador esquerdo nos lábios dela. – Você não precisa se explicar.

- Mas eles... Eles... – ela engoliu em seco, a gravidade do que tinha acontecido ainda afetando-a. – Eu perdi meus melhores amigos de uma vez só. – disse trêmula. – E eu... Eu nem sei direito o que estou sentindo. Quer dizer, eu deveria estar triste, não é? Deveria estar magoada, não? Mas não é isso que sinto... Eu não sei...

O noivo acariciava sua face.

- Você está perturbada com o que aconteceu. Já é alguma coisa, se é que está preocupada.

- Não! – ela exclamou bruscamente, o olhar desviando-se durante uns instantes do loiro. – Não é assim que eu deveria me sentir! Eles são... _eram_... meus melhores... Por quê? Por que estou assim?

- Você está confusa, é isso. Não está pensando direito. E é perfeitamente compreensível. Não se culpe, minha linda. – Nick dizia com a voz suave. Continuava a acariciar-lhe, e sua outra mão estava entrelaçada na dela.

Ao contemplá-lo de novo, Hermione se deu conta de que ele estava ali para ajudá-la, confortá-la. Permitiu que ele a abraçasse com força e depositou sua cabeça num dos ombros dele. Seu cheiro começou a fazê-la sentir-se um tantinho melhor.

- Aposto que você vai querer adiar, não é? – A pergunta a fez afastar-se ligeiramente dele.

- O quê? – franziu a sobrancelha.

O homem abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- O casamento, meu anjo. Acho melhor adiarmos, não é? Afinal, como acabou de dizer, você perdeu seus melhores amigos e planejava colocá-los como seus padrinhos, não? – ele pegou uma das mechas do cabelo dela e enrolou-o o dedo.

- Nem tinha pensado sobre isso. Mas não posso fazer isso com você, Nick. Além disso, do jeito que minha vida está, é a única coisa que me fará feliz de verdade.

- Não fará se a lembrança do que aconteceu hoje estiver presente. E não suportaria vê-la mal por isso. Posso esperar, Hermione, claro que posso. Por você, eu posso. – ele beijou-a na testa. – Então, o que me diz? Pelo menos pense antes de mais nada.

Abriu um leve sorriso. Como poderia pensar que o mundo estava um caos quando um noivo tão maravilhoso estava logo a sua frente?

- Pensarei. Agora, se você não se importar... Eu queria ficar um tempo sozinha, sabe, para absorver isso melhor.

- Tudo bem. – o empresário pegou sua mão, beijou seu anel de noivado e ficou de pé. – Esperarei aqui para voltarmos para o hotel.

- Não precisa. Eu preciso... andar por aí. Nos encontrarmos no hotel, é melhor.

E foi o que ela fez. Depois de Nick ir embora, levantou-se e saiu da casa de shows. O hotel não era muito longe dali, e nas redondezas também havia um parque. Foi para lá e ficou andando sem rumo com o lado passivo ligado. Deixava seus pensamentos fluírem como bem entendessem, sem seu consentimento, e seus pés a levassem em qualquer direção.

A noite, mesmo fria, era agradável, tranquila, o que contrastava com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Isso apenas reforçava o torpor de Hermione, que ainda continuava, e ela nem sabia o motivo de sua presença. Ele havia envolvido-a num bolha de conforto, confundido suas emoções; um mecanismo criado por seu corpo para que não fosse atingida de fato pelo colapso total.

Resolveu voltar quando a temperatura caiu ainda mais. Com os braços abraçando o corpo, Hermione andou para o hotel. Ao ver sua fachada, reduziu o passo e mudou um pouco a trajetória, de modo que alguns arbustos que circundavam o lugar pudessem escondê-la.

Naquele momento, um homem que vinha pelo caminho oposto ao dela entrou na marquise iluminada do hotel, revelando cabelos ruivos. Ron continuava com o semblante fechado de antes. Sua cabeça virou ligeiramente para a esquerda, lançando um olhar gélido ao passar ao lado de uma figura alta de cabelos negros, que carregava bagagem em direção a um táxi parado bem na frente. Harry, por sua vez, ignorou totalmente o outro, continuou andando e jogou os objetos na mala do carro. Parecia um tanto irritado ao contornar o automóvel, o que deu Hermione a chance de vê-lo sob a luz do hotel. Segundos depois, partia dali também.

A cena não simbolizava apenas um rompimento na banda. Era o fim do Trio de Ouro. Era o fim de uma era.

* * *

><p>NA: Então, não foi só o Harry que saiu né :P Mas é claro que isso tinha que acontecer, afinal, a fic precisa de ação. Vejam pelo lado bom, a primeira parte finalmente acabou! Agora vem a segunda, que, acreditem, é muuuuito melhor do que essa. Ela começa oficialmente com o cap 11. Mal posso esperar! =D Espero que vocês também não. Beijões :)


	12. Capítulo11 Caindo Sobre As Consequências

**_Capítulo 11 – Caindo Sobre As Consequências_**

"_Num véu nebuloso, fora de lugar_

_Onde os castelos no ar serão_

_Não mais vistos_

_Como algo fora de alcance_

_(...)_

_Com o tempo o sonho se apagará_

_Tantas coisas nunca serão_

_Da forma como pareceram_

_E o orgulho terá sua queda_

_Afinal"_

_Run For A Fall – Epica_

Os olhos verdes estavam voltados para frente, mas nenhum detalhe era gravado por eles. O resto do corpo encontrava-se jogado no belo sofá branco, imóvel. Uma perna esticada sobre a mesa e a outra dobrada. Na mão esquerda, cujo braço apoiava-se na lateral do sofá, pendia uma garrafa de uísque já quase pela metade. Uma almofada confortava o braço direito. A mente encontrava-se bem longe dali.

Ele ergueu o braço esquerdo e levou a garrafa aos lábios, bebendo um bom gole. O líquido desceu rasgando por sua garganta, queimando tudo que aparecia em sua frente. Tentou ater-se àquela dor física, ou melhor, àquele incômodo a fim de esquecer um pouco a briga de seu cérebro com seu corpo e de esquecer a própria mágoa interior.

Essa mágoa também ele já não podia mais fingir que não existia. Assim que saiu do hotel em Amsterdam, tentou ignorar a dor que lentamente surgia, tentou neutralizá-la impondo barreiras para que não lhe atingisse. Mas era um sentimento forte, que constantemente pressionou o obstáculo, golpeando tão forte quanto um aríete num portão. Por mais que tentasse recuperar o muro, por mais que lutasse contra o que não desejava sentir, não foi possível. Quando saiu do avião em Londres, a dor finalmente veio e sua intensidade era tanta que ele não conseguiu explicar como arranjou forças para chegar em casa.

Sentado ali, o homem pôde organizar seus pensamentos. Ao perceber o drama que fazia, a ira veio também. Era patético saber que estava se martelando por causa de uma decisão que nem havia sido tomada por ele. Não fora quem escolheu sair da banda, e sim os outros membros. A raiva cresceu, acumulando-se numa bola dentro de seu peito que apertava dolorosamente. Eles já tinham até um plano. Um plano! Só tinham criado a ideia de um DVD grandioso apenas para tirá-lo da banda logo depois!

Ao pegar aquela garrafa de uísque, sua intenção era fazer com que o álcool o fizesse esquecer-se de tudo, porém visivelmente foi uma tentativa em vão. A queimação que o líquido lhe proporcionava durava apenas alguns segundos e só era suficiente para amenizar um pouco seu descontrole.

Não era o que queria. Nenhum pouco. Nem toda a bebida alcoólica do mundo o faria esquecer o que aconteceu. Na verdade, o álcool não ajudava a diminuir em nada qualquer problema.

Mas tinha algo que talvez pudesse ajudá-lo. Ele tentou se mexer, mas estava havia tanto tempo inerte que foi um tanto difícil. Depois de alguns segundos, conseguiu ficar de pé. Arrastou-se até seu mini estúdio, em outro aposento localizado num corredor adjacente à sala. Lá havia três pedestais onde repousavam suas três guitarras, inclusive aquela que estivera utilizando durante a última turnê – um belo instrumento azul marinho que brilhava intensamente. As outras duas, uma era branca e a outra, vermelho-escuro com riscos pretos. Era o mais próximo que ele tinha de uma sala de música.

Os olhos verdes fitaram as guitarras, gastando alguns milésimos de segundo em cada uma. A princípio, pensou em pegar a azul marinha, contudo uma voz em seu cérebro lhe alertou de que ela o faria lembrar mais ainda do Paradise. Então, ele pegou a vermelha e voltou ao sofá.

Seus dedos começaram a correr pelas cordas. Ágeis e profissionais, como se tivessem sido programados para fazerem somente aquilo. Ele nem pensava no que tocava, os acordes surgiam naturalmente, enlaçados uns nos outros em tamanha harmonia, quase como se fosse uma canção já criada.

Como não usava nenhum amplificador, nenhum som saía. Todavia, depois de tantos anos de treinamento e prática, ele já conseguia ouvir os acordes dentro de sua mente. Era uma melodia mista, às vezes lenta, ritmada, às vezes agitada. Uma melodia interna, existente apenas em sua cabeça, que expressava seu estado emocional confuso.

De repente, a massa de sentimentos começou a afrouxar. Cada acorde servia como uma injeção que anestesiava aos poucos. A dor em seu peito diminuiu. Os pensamentos sobre o Paradise Lust evaporaram lentamente, suas últimas lembranças com a banda desapareceram.

Só existia a música – e ele não poderia ter pedido por um bálsamo mais perfeito.

* * *

><p>Os olhos castanhos desviaram da janela do avião assim que o comandante anunciou que dentro de dez minutos pousariam em Heathrow. Um suspiro cansado escapou de seus lábios; era a primeira vez que não se sentia animada ou feliz de estar indo para casa.<p>

Não conseguiu dormir direito na noite anterior. Os acontecimentos recentes mantiveram-se flutuando em sua mente, tão vívidos que davam a impressão de ocorrer no mundo real várias vezes. E isso multiplicava o incômodo dentro dela pelas mesmas vezes.

Saiu do avião junto com os companheiros, todos envoltos num silêncio para lá de sepulcral. Aquela visão a chateou mais do que vinha acontecendo antes, e o incômodo ficou ainda mais acentuado, afiado.

Continuava a não saber o que de fato sentia. Bem, pelo menos esse pensamento não tinha lhe chegado ao cérebro, pois seu corpo sabia o que estava sentindo, só tinha criado um mecanismo para que ela não soubesse e, assim, não se rendesse enfim à dor, cujo prelúdio era justamente o tal incômodo. E esse mecanismo mergulhou-a naquele véu de torpor no momento em que as palavras que deram conclusão – ou no fundo, no fundo seria o início? – do caos.

No saguão do aeroporto, nem se despediu direito dos colegas. Na verdade, nenhum deles se despediu um do outro, apenas trocaram alguns olhares, como se caçassem alguém. Ron, assim como Harry, não voltou com eles.

Longínqua, teve apenas uma leve impressão de Nick dizendo algumas palavras e em seguida beijando-a, um simples tocar de lábios, que nem chegou a corresponder. Ele estava respeitando-a, dando-lhe espaço, e uma parte de seu cérebro lhe recriminava por que não estava agradecendo aos céus pelo noivo maravilhoso que tinha.

Contudo, naquele momento, tinha perturbações mais graves para se preocupar.

Nem acreditou quando chegou em casa. Ao abrir o apartamento, soltou um longo suspiro. Fechou a porta e jogou as costas nela, procurando apoio. Foi aí que se deu conta de algo.

Sempre fora bastante orgulhosa de si. Quando tomava suas decisões, fazia com orgulho. Naquele instante, todavia, percebeu que era a primeira vez onde se arrependia de uma decisão. Não tinha sido apenas dela, claro, porém sentia como se fosse – o que era ridículo.

_Era necessário, Hermione. Era necessário, e não havia mais nada que você pudesse fazer._

Mas não era como se simplesmente pudesse evitar ou esconder. A simples verdade estava aí: seu orgulho tinha sofrido uma queda e algo lhe dizia que não seria a última.

Com mais um suspiro, pegou as malas e foi ver como as coisas estavam em sua casa.

No dia seguinte, o dia seguia monótono e bizarramente calmo. Contudo, seu horário de almoço foi interrompido por uma mensagem de Nick, que, demonstrando urgência, lhe falava para ir ao estúdio da banda o mais rápido possível.

Nem pensou sequer em terminar o almoço direito para logo atender ao chamado. Minutos depois, Hermione entrava rapidamente no estúdio, ainda bastante preocupada.

O local estava vazio, se fosse comparado ao intenso movimento que era característico quando não havia shows na agenda. Só havia um ou outro membro da comissão técnica, além de Nick, Anna e mais uma pessoa que a fez arregalar os olhos ao vê-la: Randolph Burrow, um representante da gravadora da banda, a Roadstar Records.

- Olá. – disse, sem esconder um pouco da surpresa.

- Hermione. Que bom que pôde vir rápido. – Nick levantou da mesa onde estava sentado e foi cumprimentá-la. Depois, ele voltou-se para os outros dois homens, um brilho severo surgindo em seu olhar. – Então, acho que _agora_ sim poderemos conversar já que temos alguém da banda aqui.

Hermione não demorou muito a entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Então, já soube?

- As notícias voam, Srta. Granger. – Randolph falou com um tom superior que dava a Hermione uma sensação desagradável quando estavam juntos num mesmo aposento. – No início, achei que eram boatos, mas após ouvir seu empresário aqui... Bem, tive que vir logo antes de dizer qualquer coisa a meus superiores.

A irritação daquela voz começou a fazer cócegas na superfície das emoções de Hermione, ainda mais com o que ela trazia nas entrelinhas.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Burrow, a banda continua. Não é só porque dois de nossos membros saíram que iremos acabar com o trabalho. Não estamos prontos a desistir do Paradise. – cruzou os braços, mirando seriamente o homem a sua frente. – Pode dizer _isso_ também a seus superiores.

O homem pareceu afetado com as palavras dela, porém mostrou de modo bem sutil.

- Sim, sim... O que nos leva de volta ao propósito de minha presença. – disse, andando pela sala. – Afinal, o mundo precisa saber sobre o que aconteceu.

- E era o que justamente estava sendo discutido aqui antes de você chegar. – Nick emendou, apoiando-se numa estante.

- O que vai ser a partir de agora? Iremos anunciar no site e pelo resto da mídia ou esperar mais um pouco? – Randolph disparou numa respiração só, olhando para o casal periodicamente.

Hermione não respondeu de imediato. Sentiu-se ligeiramente chocada. Nem tinha pensado naquilo. Nas últimas horas, tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça eram as cenas de Harry e Ron saindo da banda.

- Não acho que é a hora de anunciar agora, afinal, ontem foi nosso último show. – E ela nem queria imaginar o que os jornalistas diriam sobre o fato de que dois dos integrantes da banda misteriosamente saíram após a gravação do DVD ao vivo... porque tudo aparentemente estava bem. – Acho melhor esperarmos um pouco.

Nick virou-se Randolph e ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se dissesse "Eu te disse".

O outro homem, por sua vez, abriu a boca duas vezes antes de continuar.

- É, mas e Weasley e Potter? Eles não ficarão calados por muito tempo... Bem, pelo menos Longbottom me disse que Potter ficaria, mas nunca se sabe, não?

Ela virou-se para o noivo, lançando-lhe um olhar inquisitivo.

- Neville passou aqui mais cedo para pegar os pertences de Harry. – Foi Anna quem respondeu. Neville Longbottom era um antigo conhecido dos tempos de Hogwarts que virara uma espécie de agente pessoal de Harry.

De repente, Hermione sentiu seu cérebro não funcionar direito. Era como se algumas sinapses estivessem defeituosas, o que a impedia um pouco de raciocinar.

- Bem... Não me preocuparia com eles. – falou descruzando os braços. – Harry e Ron são do tipo de pessoas que detestam sensacionalismo e os holofotes. Conheço-os bem o suficiente para saber que não irão se jogar na mídia, anunciando aos quatro cantos o que aconteceu. – Ou assim ela esperava.

- Mesmo? – Burrow não parecia acreditar muito bem. – Considerando o modo como saíram?

Se aquilo planejava afetar-lhe, Hermione não sabia, porém ela sentiu um leve aperto no coração. Contudo ela tratou de se recompor.

- Mesmo tendo tido nossas desavenças, o que ainda sei sobre eles é o suficiente para garantir que eles não farão nada. – explicou, fazendo um tanto de esforço para manter a voz num tom profissional.

- Então essa é a decisão final, Srta. Granger? Esperar e contar mais para frente? E quando essa hora chegar, o que irá dizer? Que eles saíram nessa hora ou antes? – o representante matinha o olhar fixo no dela, que se esforçou ainda mais para sustentar o contato e não mostrar o impacto das palavras.

A verdade era que não sabia o que responder. Não responderia em favor da primeira opção pois assim seria mentira e já estava farta de mentiras em seu trabalho.

Só com aquela conversa ali, estava vendo os males do mundo do show business que ouvira Nick e até mesmo Harry reclamando algumas vezes. Isso porque sabia que, na cabeça de Randolph, sua decisão iria afetar os negócios da gravadora, e se esse efeito se mostrasse negativo para a empresa o homem não deixaria que fosse adiante.

Nick percebeu seu impasse e resolveu agir.

- Acontece que isso só está no futuro, Burrow. Por enquanto, é que iremos fazer, não diremos nada até, pelo menos, o DVD estiver pronto e começar a ser divulgado. Quando isso acontecer, poderemos conversar de novo. Mas o Paradise Lust não acabou, pode dizer a Tommy.

Tommy Mildred era o dono da Roadstar Records e foi um dos maiores incentivadores e financiadores quando a banda começava a dar seus primeiros passos. Tinha despertado tanta expectativa com os músicos que fez Hermione encher-se de orgulho e reforçar sua ideia de que tinha acertado na escolha da carreira – na época, a dúvida vez ou outra voltava. Ao lembrar o brilho nos olhos dele e suas palavras de que o Paradise "falava com a alma", seu o estômago da cantora despencou, e ela se encontrou imaginando qual seria a reação de Tommy quando soubesse das mudanças na formação.

As consequências saídas de Harry e Ron começavam a dar as caras. Consequências as quais ela não levou em conta quando cogitava a ideia inicial, consequências não calculadas. Um baque para aquela que era conhecida por detestar quando as coisas saiam do controle.

Luna estava mais que certa.

- Tudo bem. Conversaremos futuramente. – disse Randolph, sem conseguir esconder um pouco a felicidade de ouvir que o DVD iria sair. Em seguida, ele passou por Nick e Hermione e foi embora do local.

Foi somente quando ouviu a porta batendo que Hermione se deu conta de que prendia a respiração. Soltou um suspiro e baixou a cabeça, não chamando a atenção do noivo, que foi para outro canto junto de Anna.

O corpo desmontou no sofá e, inconscientemente, seu olhar vagueou pelo ambiente. Nas paredes e nas estantes, prêmios e discos especiais imortalizavam as conquistas da banda e, por consequência, agora imortalizavam uma era de ouro perdida.

Nem soube quanto tempo ficou ali, porém foi retirada de seus pensamentos quando a porta de entrada se abriu, revelando uma cabeleira ruiva conhecida.

- Ginny.

- Oi Mione. – a pianista disse sem emoção, o que demonstrava que também não estava feliz com a situação.

Por um momento bizarro, Hermione se lembrou de que Ginny era irmã de Ron e pensou se os dois já se encontraram depois de chegarem a Londres. Talvez até sim, e agora ela estava ali agora para pegar as coisas dele e declarar sua própria demissão, o que praticaria terminaria de destruir a banda e mandá-la ao esquecimento. Afinal, não era isso mesmo que Randolph parecia querer com suas insinuações?

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou, imprimindo o máximo de cautela que conseguiu.

Ginny suspirou e ela fitou os espaços que Hermione tinha acabado de observar.

- Só precisava... relembrar. – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, achando estranho o momento nostálgico da outra. Notou que havia algo de errado com ela, além dos óbvios acontecimentos.

- O que houve, Ginny? – perguntou, fitando-a com atenção.

- Nessas últimas horas... Não sei, estava pensando comigo mesma se não pegamos pesado demais. Quer dizer, na hora... na hora da decisão... Sabe, parecia tão óbvio, nossa única saída. Agora... Agora eu não sei.

A irritação veio de leve, apenas como um sinal de provocação. Aquelas reações antagonistas também faziam parte do estranho mecanismo que a controlava. Ela não soube decidir de suspirava ou bufava.

Claro que Ginny estava ali para dizer aquilo. Começava a achar que todos os outros membros do Paradise compartilhavam da mesma opinião de Ron, de que ela era a vilã de tudo.

- Acho que é o arrependimento. – a caçula Weasley continuava a falar. – Você não se sente assim também? – ergueu o olhar em sua direção.

Hermione abriu a boca, pronta para dizer um "Não", mas sem sucesso. Pega desarmada, percebeu que as reviravoltas desagradáveis que seu estômago deu ao ouvir o que a outra disse a impediam de dizer a verdade.

- Não posso. – respondeu, tentando mascarar o que sentia. – Nem quero. Já não há mais volta.

- Você também não acha que poderia ter havido outra opção?

Irritou-se de novo. Incrível a mania e a audácia que as pessoas ultimamente adquiriram em contestar suas opiniões – e isso era o orgulho ferido falando, sem que ela soubesse, óbvio.

- Já disse que não, Ginny. – Hermione só percebeu a brusquidão de sua resposta ao ver os olhos azuis se arregalarem de leve. – Desculpa, mas é que... isso está sendo bem incômodo para mim.

- Para todos nós. – a outra respondeu num tom um tanto estrangulado, diferente do que estava acostumada de Ginny Weasley.

O silêncio veio em seguida e, como tinha se tornado de praxe, ele veio trazendo mais respostas concretas do que as próprias palavras.

Enquanto observava Ginny de esguelha, Hermione notou algo. O apoio que ela lhe dera no dia em que decidiram a expulsão de Harry desapareceu parcialmente. Sabe-se lá como, a ideia de que ela era culpada pela crise do Paradise foi plantada na cabeça da amiga.

Com um baque, percebeu que, se não tomasse cuidado, poderia perder Ginny também do mesmo jeito que se foram os melhores amigos.

* * *

><p><em>Você está de volta. Jantar essa noite, sem desculpa. Tenho uma audiência às 5. Vai para o tribunal e de lá vamos direto.<em>

Harry não pôde deixar de rir ao reler a mensagem no celular. Sua irmã era mesmo uma criaturinha única.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e contemplou o movimento incessante de pessoas indo e vindo. Encontrava-se agora no local combinado.

Não tardou a encontrar a sala da audiência. Entrou sorrateiramente e sentou num dos bancos do fundo, à direita.

Lá na frente, havia dois homens sentados numa mesa em frente ao juiz. Ambos observavam atentamente uma mulher trajando um elegante conjunto e que andava de um lado para outro falando e gesticulando incessantemente.

Nunca tinha isto a irmã em ação, embora já houvesse ouvido sobre sua reputação. Diziam que Delinda Potter era o terror dos argumentos. Não achava que o título era um exagero, afinal, já sofrera muito com os dotes de argumentação quando os dois eram menores e perdera diversas discussões que lhe resultaram vários castigos. Contudo, não pôde deixar de se surpreender ao vê-la exercendo sua profissão. Era quase como se a irmã impaciente e extrovertida que conhecia se transformasse numa advogada séria e temível.

Mas não podia deixar de admirá-la com suas palavras fortes, coesas e concretas. Falava com fluência e ostentava uma segurança invejável. O adversário dela mantinha a expressão impassível, mas Harry já conseguia ver uma falha e outra, e era capaz de dizer até mesmo que havia uma voz dentro da cabeça do homem que aos poucos lhe sussurrava que aquele caso estava perdido – o que se concretizou uma hora depois.

Harry não pôde deixar de se sentir bem com a conquista da irmã. Ela também não, a julgar pelo triunfo em seu rosto, ainda um tanto mascarado pela expressão séria, que ostentava enquanto falava com um pequeno grupo de pessoas.

Levantando-se, o músico saiu do tribunal e ficou esperando a outra, do outro lado do corredor. Quando esta o viu, abriu um enorme sorriso, a fachada da advogada compenetrada indo para os ares, e bagunçou os cabelos dele de leve.

- Iria te abraçar, mas acontece que ainda não sai totalmente do meu ambiente de trabalho e pode pegar mal. – disse, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro e fitando-o.

- Claro, _Poderoso Chefão_. – ele riu de leve. – Todos têm que ver a Máfia tem uma muralha alta e impenetrável ao redor e impõe muito respeito e medo.

Ela revirou os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

- Seu bobo. – Delinda passou a pasta que carregava para a mão esquerda e puxou o pulso dele com a direita. – Vamos que já estou ficando com fome.

Os dois começaram andar pelo enorme corredor que levava à saída.

- Então, vamos aonde?

- Você escolhe. – a morena respondeu. – Eu sei, vamos aproveitar também para comemorar a minha vitória, mas você voltou e isso é mais importante.

O guitarrista fingiu choque.

- Deus! O que houve com você? Geralmente você iria mandar eu me danar e escolheria o local sem meu consentimento.

Delinda o socou no ombro.

- Cala a boca. Só não escolhi para não ser tão arrogante em relação à audiência de hoje... Enfim, mas se insistir – ela abriu um sorriso malicioso. – pode deixar.

- Conheço esse sorriso. Isso significa que meu cartão de crédito vai sofrer hoje.

A irmã fingiu-se ofendida. Eles desciam agora as escadas, já fora do prédio do tribunal.

- Não! Não pensei nisso. Se bem que... O rico aqui é você. – deu de ombros.

- 'Tá, 'tá. Eu pago. Mas só se você escolher o restaurante.

Um sorriso brilhante surgiu no rosto da advogada.

- Você é lindo, irmãozinho. – E então ela desatou a falar a cem por hora. – Sabe, desde uns três dias atrás eu tenho tido uma vontade enorme de comer comida italiana por causa de um filme que eu vi que se passava em Roma. E ao mesmo tempo não sei se estou tão afim assim de pizza... Mas tem macarrão! E molho de tomate! E macarrão com molho de tomate e manjericão, ah sim, isso sim eu comeria tranquilo. Na verdade, é o que estive pensando desde o filme. Já sei, podemos ir ao Paolo's. Pode ser que essa hora esteja um tanto cheio, mas um dos meus clientes é amigo do dono de lá e aí poderemos conseguir um lugar...

Harry não pôde deixar de rir com a tagarelice da irmã.

-... E tem que ter vinho também. Eu adoro macarrão com vinho tinto. Aliás, você veio de carro?

- Sim. – ele respondeu. – Porque sabia que você já contaria que eu topasse sair com você e por isso mesmo foi trabalhar ou de metrô ou de táxi tendo em mente que eu viria de carro para te buscar.

- E essa sou eu ganhando a minha segunda no dia. – Eles andavam pela calçada em direção ao automóvel. – E saiba que eu só faço isso porque adoro o seu carro e acho um pecado uma BMW linda dessa ficar meses sem andar por causa das suas turnês.

Uma voz dentro da cabeça de Harry lhe lembrou do fato de que não veria mais turnês durante um bom tempo, porém ela não foi o suficiente para afetá-lo.

Chegaram onde o carro estava parado e entraram.

- Sabe, estou enjoando disso aqui. Acho que vou pegar um Aston Martin agora.

Delinda lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Só porque você tem um poder aquisitivo que o faz comprar o que quiser quando bem quiser não significa que todos nós, reles mortais, tenhamos.

Ele revirou os olhos, ignorando-a.

- Vamos ao Paolo's? – Nem precisou de palavras, o sorriso dela foi reposta suficiente.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, os irmãos Potter estavam sentados numa das melhores mesas do restaurante italiano. Harry estava achando tudo divertido, ou talvez fosse apenas a companhia. Desde que se acomodaram, não conseguia parar de rir da conversa de Delinda.

- Sério, ele realmente era um idiota! Qualquer um que vem usando seu melhor Armani numa audiência é um filho da mãe culpado e quer mostrar que tem dinheiro e que acha poderá escapar porque tem muito dinheiro... Bem, acho que não, _mon'amour._ – ela dizia enquanto bebericava um pouco de sua taça de vinho.

Harry se ajeitou na cadeira, tentando respirar melhor. O macarrão com manjericão que ela pedira para os dois jazia à sua frente pela metade. Realmente teria que parar de rir tanto, senão ficaria sem comer o resto da noite.

- Você é louca, Dels. – ele inclinou-se para frente para pegar uma garfada. Seus olhos caíram no objeto nas mãos dela. – Ou pelo menos já está um pouco "alegre".

- E você é um idiota. – a advogada alfinetou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas finas para ele.

Harry franziu o cenho, entrando na brincadeira, enquanto mastigava.

- Engraçado, não me lembro de nenhum lema meu que inclua ir a tribunais usando Armani. Eu nem tenho um Armani. Aliás, eu odeio ternos.

A mulher mordeu o lábio com força, mas três segundos depois já ria abertamente. Sua língua afiada também não foi contida:

- Mas acho bom você se acostumar a ternos, _caro mio_, porque vai chegar um evento aí onde terá que usar um.

Foi como se alguém houvesse esvaziado uma bola de gás. Harry sentiu-se repentinamente vazio. A expressão em seu rosto mudou, e parecia que o clima de descontração de segundos atrás nunca existiu.

- Pode guardar suas indiretas, Delinda, agora que sei o que está por trás delas. – disse sério, tentando ao máximo ignorar a sensação horrível em seu peito.

- Aleluia! Porque... Convenhamos, não? Só a tonta da Hermione que não sabe. Ela é inteligentíssima com coisas concretas e complicadas, mas um zero a esquerda com emoções, o que é bizarro, já que ela é musicista. – Ao ver que seu rosto não mudou, Delinda se deu conta da gravidade de suas palavras. – Oh! Desculpa, eu... É que eu não achava que iria ficar tão chateado assim. Vamos falar de coisas melhores, sim? Por exemplo... Como foi a turnê?

O vazio foi substituído por grossas tiras de ferro apertado seu coração, e ele não conseguiu mais esconder a dor que vinha lhe incomodando desde o dia anterior.

- Coisas melhores? Eu não sei como isso pode ser melhor do que falar sobre o casamento de Hermione. – ironizou, baixando o olhar para o prato.

- Hey! O que é que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, preocupada de verdade.

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora. – ele deu um sorriso triste. Conversar sobre sua expulsão num local público não lhe agradaria nenhum pouco. Não tinha ideia de como começaria a se importar caso colocasse tudo para fora, até porque pressentia que, se começasse a falar, iria libertar pensamentos que passaram por sua cabeça durante os longos meses da turnê.

Delinda olhou-o profundamente durante mais alguns segundos antes que voltasse ao seu jeito normal de agir.

- Depois daqui você não me escapa. – disse, fingindo um olhar mortal na direção dele.

Mesmo que não fosse a intenção de nenhum dos dois, o clima não retornou à sua descontração de antes. A tensão se instalou profundamente.

Harry ficou incomodado por não contar nada a irmã, porém não se sentia preparado para dizer que não estava mais na banda. Cada olhar que ela lhe lançava de viés o deixava pior do que já estava – se é que fosse possível. Tentou compensá-la pagando-lhe a melhor sobremesa, mas nada.

No meio disso tudo, também vieram os pensamentos sobre o que aconteceu na Holanda, o que começou a irritá-lo um pouco.

Por isso, quando saiu do restaurante não conteve um suspiro. Finalmente poderia ir para casa, se isolar do mundo porque parecia ser a coisa certa. Mas antes que pudesse entrar em seu carro, uma mão interveio seu campo de visão e fechou com força a porta do motorista que segurava.

- Escute aqui, sei exatamente que está pensando em fugir de mim. – Delinda disse assim que ele ergueu a cabeça apenas para encontrá-la observando-o com atenção. – Não vai mesmo. Vamos para sua casa e você vai me contar tudo direitinho o que está acontecendo.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, sentiu as chaves do carro sendo puxadas de sua mão e um braço empurrar-lhe para o lado. Resmungou incoerências e virou-se para a irmã, agora ocupando a cadeira do motorista.

- Dá licença?

- Não! – ela exclamou veemente. – Não confio em você. A primeira coisa que fará ao por as mãos nesse volante vai ser me jogar em casa, e como quero evitar uma briga enquanto o carro está em movimento, fazendo com que nós dois ganhemos uma passagem única para o céu, então _eu_ vou dirigir porque aí vamos para a _sua_ casa e _você_ vai me contar o que diabos está te incomodando.

Harry manteve um olhar fuzilador na direção dela antes que bufasse, revirasse os olhos de novo e desse a volta no automóvel para entrar no banco do carona. Começava a ficar irritado.

- Aliás, também fiz isso para dirigir sua BMW. – Delinda afirmou, mais animada, dando partida no motor. – Já disse que é um pecado essa belezinha ficar na sua garagem por eras.

- Apenas dirija.

O trajeto foi mais descontraído que o jantar. Delinda falava uma coisa aleatória e outra, sendo respondida por um monossilábico Harry. Minutos depois, eles chegavam ao prédio.

- Wow! – ela exclamou ao entrarem no apartamento. – Quanto tempo não eu vinha aqui, hein? Eu adoro esse lugar. Principalmente a vista. Aliás, eu acho que é um lugar grande demais. Fala sério, que tipo de solteirão quer um apartamento de dois andares no local mais refinado de Londres, pertíssimo do Hyde Park? Tá, esquece, qualquer um. Mas isso combina mais com você porque é uma estrela internacional da música.

Distraída pela beleza do local, percebeu com certo atraso que Harry fugiu para o bar. Largando a bolsa e a chave do carro numa mesa, foi atrás dele.

- Nada disso. – disse, retirando a garrafa de bebida e o copo das mãos dele, o que o fez resmungar. – Depois nós enchemos a cara. Não quero ouvir suas lamentações com você bêbado, e sim perfeitamente sóbrio. – Em seguida, puxou-o pelo pulso e jogou-o no longo sofá no centro do aposento, ficando de pé perto dele de braços cruzados. – Cuspa.

O músico desviou o olhar para diversos cantos da sala, respirou profundamente e socou uma almofada. Já que a irmã insistia tanto, ele iria falar.

- 'Tá, o que aconteceu foi o seguinte. – começou a falar, sem pensar muito pois assim provavelmente desistiria da ideia. – Acho que você soube que o último show seria gravado, certo? Então, o show aconteceu, conforme o previsto, e, confesso, foi algo... sensacional. Tudo bem, saímos do palco e aí fomos comemorar, nos bastidores mesmo, até que percebo que nunca tinha visto uma comemoração tão parada antes. Pergunto o que está acontecendo e recebo de Hermione a notícia de que a banda resolveu me expulsar, é isso aí, eu estou fora.

- _Você o quê_?

Mas Harry não ouviu.

Era como se tudo tivesse explodido dentro dele. As lembranças que passavam pela mente. As palavras de Hermione ecoaram pelos ouvidos. A raiva foi desencadeada de forma brusca e energética. O sangue dele fervilhou. Pensar em como agira no momento em que a notícia lhe fora dita o irritou mais ainda.

Ele realmente estava fazendo o que a mulher ordenou; cuspia cada palavra para ver se livrava da confusão dolorosa de sentimentos em seu peito.

Sem que percebesse, ficou de pé num salto e começou a andar de um lado para outro, agitando os braços.

- E até agora não entendo direito por quê! Mas que merda eu fiz para eles? O pior de tudo foi como eu agi! Eu tolerei tudo de boca fechada, não retorqui, não disse nada, apenas levantei e fui embora! Infernos, _por quê?_ – falava o que passava em sua cabeça, nem pensava mais. – Acho que estava surpreso com a decisão... Sei lá, parecia muito surreal para mim, achei que segundos depois alguém me chamaria de volta, diria: "Não, Harry, estávamos apenas brincando com você". De jeito nenhum! – ele derrubou as almofadas do sofá. – Me disseram na cara dura, logo após termos feito o melhor show de nossas carreiras, que eu estava fora! E disseram que eu estava agindo como um forasteiro! Pura mentira! Quem estava agindo estranho eram _eles_. Eu era o único que se importava com alguma coisa! Todos eles, _todos_, se converteram, passaram a usar os rótulos ridículos de estelas do rock para se divertirem por aí como aquelas celebridades fúteis. Dane-se, a música, o motivo de termos montado a banda, os valores reais! Porque, afinal, vivemos nesse mundo superficial, onde tudo o que importa é o que a aparência. E o culpado sou eu!

Ele parou uns segundos. A respiração estava irregular, o coração batia depressa, as transmissões nervosas em seu cérebro eram feitas a mil por hora. Naquele momento, tudo estava claro como água. Conclusões óbvias sobre a conturbada turnê vinham à tona agora.

- Aqueles traidores miseráveis! Só aceitaram fazer a droga do DVD para tentar me agradar! E não é só isso. – ele apontou o dedo em riste para a irmã. – E conhece Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger? Os maiores traidores de todos e os principais acusadores. Os dois com o papinho... "Não, Harry, vamos ajudá-lo. Fale conosco, diga o que está acontecendo com você!". E como eles? O que estava acontecendo com eles? Melhores amigos merda nenhuma! Posso até apostar que foram os principais precursores dessa ideia de me tirarem. Porque se o otário não vai contar algo que _não_ está acontecendo com ele, então vamos tirá-lo da única coisa que ele tem certeza que fez certo na vida! Ou pelo menos, tinha, não é? Olhe para mim agora, fora da banda que _eu_ criei. Hipócritas nojentos! Quero ver se algum deles seria o que são hoje se não fosse eu convencendo-os a se juntarem a mim, queria ver se teriam chegado a algum lugar sem mim. Mas quem liga para o Harry aqui, né? E daí que ele criou a banda? Agora ele é só mais um guitarrista, podemos expulsá-lo agora que não nos serve mais, nós, a banda famosinha e tosca.

Só percebeu que estava bufando depois de parar de falar. O coração continuava batendo fortemente, um bumbo dentro do peito. As mãos fechadas em punhos e o olhar dardejante mostravam que ainda enfurecido – bastante.

Fitou a irmã pela primeira vez depois do desabafo. Com um assopro de surpresa que desacelerou a perigosa adrenalina correndo em seu sangue quente, não conseguiu expressar o muito bem o que havia ali. Choque, espanto, incredulidade... As íris arregaladas, revelando com exatidão a mistura do castanho com verde.

- Mas... Como assim? – ela falou, atropelando as palavras. – Não dá para acreditar! Quero dizer, vocês pareciam tão bem da última vez que os vi... Vocês três... Ou melhor, todos vocês. Como assim? Aparentemente algo aconteceu... – Mas se ela falou outra coisa depois disso, ele nem soube dizer. Ao perceber as intenções por trás das últimas palavras, rangeu os dentes de novo com raiva.

- E você acredita que fui eu! – urrou, indo em direção a ela, sentada numa poltrona, e parando de frente.

A mulher se recompôs um pouco.

- É isso que você acha? Que inferno, se você continuar falando assim, passarei a acreditar em algo contra seu favor!

Bufando e resmungando, o homem deu meia volta e jogou-se no sofá de novo.

- Olha, - ouviu a voz da outra mais uma vez, dessa vez bem mais calma e compreensiva. – não estou julgando nada. Aqui sou sua irmã, não a advogada. Nem julgarei, aliás. É uma situação que envolve você e seus... outros. Mas saiba que estou aqui para você. Quando quiser alguém para conversar, aqui estou. Pode ser que não acredite, mas é verdade. Mesmo que passemos a maior parte do tempo brigando um com o outro – ela abriu um pequeno sorriso. – você é _meu_ irmãozinho, e não gosto de te ver triste e magoado.

Quis dizer que não estava triste e magoado, pois isso eram características de pessoas fracas e tinha plena consciência que não era fraco. Contudo, não achou forças, principalmente quando seu peito doeu, mostrando que aquilo não era verdade.

- Deixe de ser orgulhoso. – Delinda murmurou. – É claro que está machucado.

Ele virou-se para ela, tentando erguer uma sobrancelha para acabar com as feições depressivas de seu rosto.

- Já disse. Não sou a pessoa que mais te conhece, mas te conheço muito bem... Aliás, – franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos. – isso foi por causa dela, não é? Foi por isso que não lutou, não se manifestou contra a decisão. Porque eu te conheço, sei que não é o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente aceita as coisas sem contestar. Foi por ela, não é? Não acreditou que ela pudesse fazer isso com você, mesmo que...

Ele ficou quieto; continuou olhando a cidade lá fora pela janela, o queixo apoiado na mão. Esforçava-se para não pensar no que Delinda falava, mas a confusão de sentimentos dentro dele o traía e o apertava.

- Aliás, e por que não lutou no começo? Por que simplesmente deixou a situação acontecer? Por que não entrou em ação? Esse não é você, Harry. Para onde foi o irmão determinado que eu conhecia? Sabe, acho que isso tem a ver com o jeito que as coisas terminaram. Deve ter sua parcela de culpa. – ela pausou durante uns segundos. – Hein? Vamos, me diga. Por que simplesmente não disse que a amava?

Fechou os olhos para ignorar a dor. Impossível. Parecia, na verdade, que ficava maior. Era como entrar num precipício obscuro em que cada segundo que se passava de sua queda tornasse tudo pior.

Quando menos percebeu, já estava pondo uma parte íntima dele que prometera a si mesmo guardar.

- Não sei. De verdade. – A voz saía fraca, sem vida. – Não consigo raciocinar direito quando penso nela. O que é irônico, já que ela era a única pessoa que conseguia me fazer ver um pouco da razão, a pessoa que acreditava em mim, em nós dois, quando eu não podia, a pessoa que nunca tinha me abandonado... Até então. – De repente, riu, riu do mesmo jeito que falava. – Mas eu sou idiota mesmo. Idiota por ainda se culpar de algo. Idiota por simplesmente ter aceitado.

Não ouviu nenhuma resposta, apenas passos e algo afundar ao seu lado. Uma mão delicada tocou seu ombro e, um segundo depois, mechas de cabelo começaram a tocá-lo quando sentiu a cabeça da irmã apoiando-se nele.

- Odeio ver você assim. – A voz dela chegou a reverberar até mesmo no corpo dele. – Mas estou aqui para te ajudar. Queria poder fazer algo para mudar, muito mesmo, só que não há jeito... E eu nem poderia ajudar.

Harry percebeu algo de estranho. Olhou-a e a fez erguer a cabeça.

- O que quer dizer?

Delinda pareceu ter sido pega desarmada, o que o fez estranhar mais. Ela abriu a boca umas duas vezes antes de se pronunciar.

- Lembra quando eu dizia, quando éramos pequenos, que eu bateria em qualquer um que te chateasse? Obviamente foram seus melhores amigos que te chatearam, mas não é como se eu simplesmente pudesse fazer o que prometi. Eu os conheci... E me afeiçoei muito a eles. O que me faz chegar à conclusão de que o que aconteceu entre vocês não os afetou ou os afetará somente. É uma consequência que ninguém pensou.

O músico revirou os olhos, sentindo um lampejo do antigo fogo enraivecido lamber suas entranhas.

- E ainda diz que está do meu lado.

Delinda lançou-lhe um olhar profundo, e ele logo soube que ela não responderia como tinha imaginado: com a voz entrecortada e um tanto chateada e frágil, dizendo que não era nada daquilo. Não, aquela era sua irmã, com seu jeito irreverente e que batia de frente com qualquer um que a contestasse.

- Não ouse me questionar. – disse num tom sério que o lembrava da advogada. – Não irei respondê-lo. Sei que está bastante magoado e fora de si, visto que a expulsão foi bem recente. – ela ficou de pé. – Por isso, lhe deixarei sozinho antes que você diga algo que irá me incluir nos seus problemas de relacionamentos. E realmente, realmente quero estar aqui para você. Até mais. – e saiu do apartamento, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Harry bufou e revirou os olhos mais uma vez naquele dia. Começava a se irritar de novo. Estava sofrendo as consequências de algo que nem tinha sido culpa dele – ou assim era o que ele achava.

Levantou do sofá. A dor veio tão sufocante que atrapalhou sua respiração durante milésimos de segundo. A voz de Delinda dentro de sua cabeça repetia o que tinha acabado de ouvir, o que não lhe agradou em nada. As imagens de seus melhores amigos também dançavam em sua mente.

Precisava de uma bebida forte. E música. Não sabia como iria superar aquele inferno pessoal que se instalou em sua vida mais como um furacão, mas tinha de tentar.

* * *

><p>NA: Enfim parte dois oficialmente aberta! Acho que foi por isso que eu demorei com esse cap. Já tenho tanta coisa em mente que vai acontecer agora que nem soube organizar direito XD Acho que agora me acertei. Enfim, não é um cap que gostei muito, na verdade até achei meio parado. Esperava mais de mim mesma *lado perfeccionista modo on*

E eu nem tenho como agradecer todos os comentários! Aliás, por causa deles me sinto tentada a trazer mais tragédias pra fic, porque, é sério, nunca tinha recebido tanta coisa depois do cap 10. Já vi que pra fazer vocês comentarem são necessários caps intensos. Então, muita _intensidade_ vai vir por aí, depois não me xinguem Muhahaha _E para quem achava que o Harry simplesmente aceitou tudo..._Estão muito enganados! Na verdade, ele só agiu daquele jeito porque eu pensei no cap 10 todo, menos nesse pequeno detalhe. hahaha Sério, vocês têm que parar de vê-lo como a vítima. Ah se soubessem o que eu sei... o que vem por aí... Por isso parte 2 tá aí.

Beijões (:


	13. Capítulo 12 Mar Revolto

**_Capítulo 12 – Mar Revolto_**

"_É o destino_

_Que cai sobre você_

_Porque nada permanece_

_Por muito tempo_

_Apenas um milagre_

_Poderia ter eliminado a dor_

_Você vê_

_Agora você parte"_

_Hunter's Season - Kamelot_

A porta da sala de abriu-se abruptamente, revelando uma mulher jovem. Sentada na cadeira, a médica nem se manifestou, apenas baixou a caneta que usava num prontuário e levantou o olhar.

- Já não aguento mais isso. Não aguento mais ficar apenas olhando, sendo fortemente bloqueada cada vez que faço algo. Tenho que usar meu plano B... _Você_. – a moça disse, seu tom sério carregando um pouco de nervosismo.

Lily Evans Potter, mais conhecida naquele lugar como Dra. Evans, soltou um suspiro profundo. Nos últimos dias, vinha fazendo o máximo para se ocupar e não pensar no que preocupava a filha – e ela própria –, porém, por mais que tentasse, em algum momento de seu dia ocorria algo que rasgava o véu da máscara da verdade.

Mas não era algo que simplesmente pudesse esquecer de fato. Afinal, tratava-se de parte de si, parte de seu sangue, de sua carne; tratava-se do homem corajoso e determinado que cuidara com tanto zelo e amor durante mais de vinte anos e que agora estava irreconhecível naquele estágio depressivo que não somente o destruía, como também aqueles ao seu redor.

Conhecia Harry como ninguém mais. Logo que soube do que aconteceu com ele, entendeu que deveria deixá-lo sozinho durante um tempo. Ele era assim, tinha um lado independente tão acentuado que vez ou outra lhe dava um aspecto solitário. Sabia que ele se isolaria e fortificaria o já alto muro que o cercava para reforçar a clara ideia de que não ouviria ninguém e ficaria preso em seus próprios pensamentos. As experiências ao longo dos anos a levara a essa conclusão.

Depois de uns dois dias, ele cairia na aceitação. A partir daí, era possível aproximar-se. Ela fizera isso várias vezes, porém nunca conseguiu extrair tudo o que queria dele e transmitir toda sua compaixão, o que acontecera apenas com a mulher agora a sua frente. Por isso, deixava com Delinda o cargo de confortá-lo.

No passado, após Delinda, Harry ficava um tanto mais tranquilo, e aí sim ela entrava com seu espírito materno e acabava de uma vez por todas com o que o atormentava.

Todavia, havia se passado mais de uma semana, e seu filho mergulhara num estado de agonia, uma barreira tão horrível que nem mesmo a advogada conseguia atravessar. E isso a preocupava, muito.

Contudo, havia um lado seu que a fazia tolerar um pouco o comportamento de Harry. Desde que ele descobrira seu talento por música, o quanto gostava daquilo e o quanto as pessoas o elogiavam, não pensou em outra carreira sequer. Ele sabia dos riscos, da dificuldade, mas a determinação e o afinco que pôde ver nos olhos verdes tão exatas cópias dos seus quando ele lhe disse que seria músico a encheu de orgulho. Ela esteve ao lado dele em todos os estágios e quando finalmente alcançou seu objetivo, quando conseguiu chamar a atenção do mundo, ele lhe confidenciou que era a única coisa que tinha certeza de ter feito da forma certa em toda a vida.

Nem queria imaginar o impacto sofrido por ele quando foi arrancado de sua maior criação por outros.

Por isso, ela não pôde evitar sentir um aperto no coração lhe veio com as palavras de sua primogênita. Seu cérebro pareceu ter recebido uma carga elétrica reversa, bagunçando as sinapses de seu raciocínio sobre o prontuário.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – ela respondeu, com a convicção de sua advocacia. – Acho que o que ele precisa é de um chacoalho da mãe aqui... E se o chacoalho não funcionar, vou enchê-lo de porrada e danem-se aqueles um metro e noventa de altura contra meus míseros um e sessenta e oito.

Um fraco sorriso apareceu no canto de sua boca. Até mesmo num momento como aquele a irreverência da filha chegava a lhe divertir.

- Está tão grave assim? – perguntou, a voz de repente tornando-se extremamente preocupada, o que não condizia com uma médica de seu calibre.

A expressão no rosto de Delinda a encheu de tristeza.

- Só vendo você, mãe. Está na hora de seu papel materno entrar em ação.

Uma onda calorosa encheu o peito de Lily, trazendo-lhe determinação. Era seu garotinho, seu eterno garotinho, e ela jamais deixaria que ele se autodestruísse quando ainda tinha tanto a mostrar ao mundo.

* * *

><p>Um buraco negro, onde não se via um palmo sequer, onde tampouco era possível sentir, onde a existência ironicamente não existia. Tão brutal, profundo e horrível. Um vazio em sua plenitude.<p>

Talvez não houvesse uma definição mais exata para o estado de Harry Potter.

Fazia uma semana que não saía de casa, uma semana em que a única luz do dia que via era quando abria uma fresta da cortina de sua sala. Mas mesmo assim isso não era de muita significância, pois, na maior parte dos dias, o céu estava cinzento, com algumas pancadas de chuva. Era como se a Mãe Natureza estivesse prestando-lhe sua solidariedade.

E é claro que isso ele não gostava. Pelo menos o antigo Harry, aqueles que seus amigos lhe disseram nos últimos meses que desapareceu, não gostaria. Esse mesmo diria que não era o fim do mundo, então por que o luto?

Contudo, o que o homem que andava por aquele apartamento fazia era automático: comer, tomar banho, dormir. Qualquer um o caracterizaria como um boneco se ele não sentisse.

Ah, mas ele sentia.

E muito.

Sentia tanto que, se essas mesmas pessoas tivessem noção disso, ficariam surpresos com seu estado. A resposta que ele lhes daria será simples: música. Se não fosse por ela, com certeza não estaria mais ali, teria enlouquecido.

Música era a única coisa que o mantinha de pé.

Basicamente os únicos sons vindos daquela casa eram pesados acordes de guitarras e melodias dramáticas e agressivas do piano. Toda vez que a carga de dor e mágoa parecia forte demais para aguentar, ele recorria à música. Cada vez que tocava as cordas de metal e nylon ou as teclas de marfim, era como se alguém abrisse uma válvula e a pressão escapava. Seus olhos se fechavam; ele transmitia suas perturbações para a música, e ela, numa espécie de mutualismo, lhe dava calma.

Seu exílio também foi bastante produtivo no quesito composição. Em seu quarto, na sala e no estúdio, várias folhas de papel contribuíam para a decoração do ambiente com palavras escritas, versos e estrofes que exteriorizavam tudo o que lhe incomodava. Nelas, havia dor, raiva, paixão, arrependimento. Algumas foram concluídas, umas permaneciam pela metade enquanto outras tantas eram frases soltas.

Todas elas, no entanto, eram analisadas agora naquela tarde por ele, deitado no sofá da sala, trajando a mesma calça de moletom que usara para dormir na noite anterior. Encontrava-se mais tranquilo, graças à terapia musical, bem o suficiente para usar o senso crítico e julgar algumas delas "irritantemente dramáticas e estúpidas demais".

Claro que o "irritantemente" servia para descrevê-lo. Uma leve irritação se via presente, mais afastada da bola de sentimentos sufocantes no peito, mas que vez ou outra tomava conta. Muitas vezes, por causa de sua irmã, que apareceu em boa parte os dias para vê-lo como estava, o que precisava, se queria conversar.

Não, ele não queria conversar, inferno! Já tinha música, do que mais precisava?

No começo, fora até tolerante, mas as visitas rotineiras no início da tarde começaram a irritá-lo. A do dia anterior passou em branco, e ele comemorou silenciosamente.

Até que, perto das seis horas, ouviu a campainha furiosa tomar conta do apartamento.

No momento, estava bolando alguma coisa no piano, tão concentrado e inspirado que a raiva veio rápida e letal quando ouviu a criatura ousada que queria tirá-lo de seu conforto. Mesmo assim, foi à porta, e surpreendeu-se ao ver seu agente Neville Longbottom do outro lado da porta ao invés de Delinda.

Tomado pelo espanto, nem impediu que o homem o empurrasse de leve para o lado, entrasse em seus domínios, falando coisas sobre seu exílio.

- Você tem de se impor, Harry. – dizia enérgico. – Eu sei que eles eram seus amigos... Aliás, eram meus também, porém fizeram algo totalmente covarde e injusto. Por Deus, quem criou aquela banda foi você e todos poderiam sair ou ser expulsos dela, menos você. Que diabos, não é como se fosse sobrar algo ali com a sua ausência. Não, não...

Pessoalmente, Harry achava que falar rápido era um tique de Neville quando estava nervoso. Quando os dois estudavam juntos em Hogwarts, Neville sempre fora do tipo tranquilo, de poucas palavras, a não ser quando perdia a cabeça.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou, encaminhando-se até o meio da sala, onde o outro estava de pé. – Já não contei para você? Eles votaram isso, eles escolheram! Não há nada que eu possa fazer, é a droga da democracia.

- Democracia, não opressão. – o homem virou-se para ele. – E foi isso que fizeram com você, te oprimiram. Deram-lhe a chance de se explicar, de justificar? Não, nada. E é claro que se você tivesse se imposto, a situação seria um tanto melhor.

- Claro, Neville, porque a proporção de um para vinte é muito interessante para uma discussão. – revirou os olhos. Não gostava muito de pensar no fato de ter simplesmente aceitado e ido embora, algo que já fora inúmeras vezes apontado pela irmã.

- Enfim, mas já passou. – o agente falou. – Acontece que agora é hora de agir de verdade. Estive pensando numas coisinhas aqui... Quer dizer, em primeiro lugar isso tem de se tornar assunto oficial. Sites, televisão, essas coisas assim. Aposto que _eles_ manterão tudo em segredinho, o que ouvi de Nick McAllister naquele dia em que passei lá no estúdio me deu essa impressão. Tudo estratégia para manter a imagem da banda. Mas vai ter uma hora que eles não poderão segurar mais, pois o DVD vai sair, a pressão pelo novo álbum começará... E como ele poderá vir sem seu compositor? – concluiu, lançando-lhe um olhar de esguelha.

Harry ficou ligeiramente estupefato com as palavras. A ideia de cair na mídia com uma notícia daquela não era nada agradável. Até porque o sensacionalismo adorava um drama e ficaria em cima dele sem parar durante semanas. Não, nada de holofotes. Além disso, ele também se sentiria fútil, infantil demais, uma pessoa apenas querendo chamar atenção. Por mais que Hermione Granger e companhia merecessem um baque na imagem do _perfeito paraíso_, ele prezava mais sua privacidade.

- Nem no inferno. Não quero saber de jornalistas me perseguindo vinte e quatro horas por dia. – Ao ver o outro abrindo a boca, logo emendou: – Não, Neville. Não me importa o que irá dizer. Vamos agir como adultos sérios, não robozinhos superficiais... Sem bem que, considerando os últimos meses, é no que aquelas criaturinhas se transformaram. – e estreitou os olhos ao pensar nos ex-companheiros.

Longbottom desviou o olhar de si e fixou-o em algum ponto da sala.

- Então que tal um processo? Já disse a você que foi totalmente injusto o que fizeram.

- _O quê?_

-... Merece uma indenização pelo que está passando, e a julgar pelo que vejo, – seus olhos negros estudaram-no de cima a baixo. – sua situação não está nada boa.

- Que tipo de ideia é essa? – A incredulidade era demais para aguentar.

-... E você tem a sua irmã, que é advogada. Ela deve saber muito mais sobre isso. É claro que ela não poderá te defender, mas deve conhecer alguém de confiança.

O guitarrista não conseguia pensar.

- Processo? Mas pra quê? Diabos, não é como se eu precisasse do dinheiro deles, tenho o suficiente para me sustentar por um longo tempo. E daí? Isso não é um pedido formal de desculpas. Não, nada feito. E antes que você diga mais algo, Neville, vou dizer o seguinte: não vamos fazer nada, ou melhor, _você_ não vai fazer nada. – apontou um dedo ameaçadoramente para o amigo.

- Por que não? É o mínimo que merece.

- O que eu mereço é paz, tranquilidade, sem ninguém para me perturbar, algo que não estou conseguindo em minha própria casa. Nada feito, Neville. E, com toda a delicadeza que me falta, se puder ir embora, eu agradeço. Não, é minha decisão final! – exclamou ao vê-lo tomar fôlego para falar.

Frustrado, o homem saiu do apartamento. Sem pensar um segundo sequer, Harry pegou o interfone e falou para Jeremy, o porteiro, impedir qualquer um que quisesse falar com ele de entrar.

E a ordem estava sendo seguida até agora. A irritação do dia anterior desapareceu um pouco, transformando-se num filamento que ficava no canto, pronto para dar o bote quando a oportunidade surgisse.

A concentração, por sua vez, estava totalmente direcionada às letras em suas mãos. Acabou de ler uma, depositou-a numa pequena resma sobre seu peito e começou a passar o olhar pela seguinte. Bastou ler apenas os dois primeiros versos para reconhecê-la do último álbum do Paradise. Um gosto amargo surgiu em sua boca, que só ficou pior ao ler uma determinada frase:

"_See me ruined by my own creations" _¹

Oh Deus, por que o mundo tinha de ser tão torturante e sádico? O pior era que, no caso, ele estava sendo torturante e sádico _consigo mesmo_. Parecia que, na época em que compusera aquela letra, estava apenas antecipando o que se concretizaria cerca de um ano depois.

Ele definitivamente se via destruído por suas próprias criações.

Nem convém mais dizer o quão magoado e horrível ele se sentia. No entanto, parecia que o destino se divertia em vê-lo enfurecido.

Não foi nem a campainha que soou, e sim três batidas fortes na madeira da porta. Nada que o impedisse de resmungar e mandar tudo para o inferno. E quem poderia ser? Fora claro com Jeremy. Ah, iria trucidar aquele mau-caráter...

...Depois, é claro, de trucidar quem viesse encher a pouca paciência lhe concebida.

Estava prestes a soltar um grande e sonoro palavrão quando viu uma médica ruiva bastante conhecida.

- Mãe? – arregalou os olhos de espanto.

- Olá, querido. – Lily cumprimentou com seu típico tom sereno. – Quanto tempo, não? Resolvi vir vê-lo, já que faz mais de uma semana que voltou de viagem e até agora não mandou nem notícias para mim ou seu pai. – e entrou no apartamento.

As engrenagens no cérebro dele voltaram a funcionar ao fechar a porta. Claro que aquele não tinha sido o propósito da visita. Por Deus, era sua mãe, uma das mulheres que mais o conhecia no mundo, além de ser extremamente esperta. E podia apostar que havia o dedo de outra pessoa ali. _Delinda_.

- Sim, sei o que está pensando. Mas, veja, é para seu próprio bem. – O olhar dela encontrou as folhas com as letras. Ela pegou-as e estudou-as durante dois longos minutos. – E é para o seu bem _mesmo_.

Harry não soube explicar o que provocou, porém a dor que vinha lhe atormentando por dias apagou a raiva como um balde de água fria. Um baque fortíssimo, como se de repente o chão sumisse sob seus pés.

- Não se preocupe com isso, estou bem. – disse aproximando-se, arrancando as folhas da mão dela e afastando-se de novo. Forçou a voz para mantê-la o mais normal possível, em vão.

- Óbvio que não.

- Vou ficar. – apressou-se a consertar.

- Claro que vai. Só não sabia que iria demorar tanto. – ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas observando-o. A intensidade do olhar o fez desviar seu rosto para a direita. Não estava aguentando, sabe-se lá por qual motivo.

Ele nada disse. Simplesmente não conseguiu formular algo bom o suficiente. Até porque nada adiantaria, sabia que Lily não iria engolir qualquer desculpa que inventasse.

Sob aquele olhar, por qualquer motivo idiota, sentia-se impotente, destruído.

Ao vê-lo de baixa guarda, a ruiva aproximou-se dele, ainda mantendo firme o contato visual.

- Escute, meu querido, eu te entendo. – pôs a mão em um de seus ombros. Sentiu os músculos enrijecerem com o toque e os dentes rangerem ao perceber o tom de piedade que ela usava, mas, ainda sob efeito do olhar dela, permaneceu em silêncio. – Entendo o que se passou... Ou melhor dizendo, entendo _o que_ estava no meio de tudo isso. Por isso mesmo entendo por que ficou assim. Eu sei, é difícil, mas... – ela pausou, como se cogitasse ou não a continuar a falar. – Mas essa é a verdade. O que aconteceu, aconteceu, e, infelizmente, não há nada que se possa fazer em relação a isso. Agora, você pode reerguer a cabeça e parar de ficar se remoendo. Até porque, pense comigo, o que aconteceu não foi culpa sua.

Mais uma vez, os dentes se apertaram, com uma força tão grande que era difícil de acreditar como não se desfizeram. Contudo, dessa vez não foi por causa da raiva, e sim da dor, que voltou a martelar seu peito de modo dilacerante.

Sem saber que deixava a mágoa transparecer, quebrou o contato de seus olhos com os da mãe e girou nos calcanhares, procurando aumentar a distância entre eles.

Lily, por outro lado, manteve-se no lugar. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao se lembrar da conversa com a filha e chegou à conclusão de que aquele era o momento para jogá-lo contra a parede.

- Escute aqui, Harry. – disse, deixando a voz mais séria. – Pare de se isolar, pare de achar que pode resolver tudo sozinho. Sei que você tem esse jeito independente, mas, agora, está mais agindo como um egoísta do que propriamente independente. Acha que todos os problemas só te afetam, mas não é assim. Não vê que está acabando por machucar a mim? Até mesmo seu pai? E o que dizer de sua irmã, não? Delinda está morrendo de preocupação com você, e você simplesmente escolhe ficar aí, sofrendo, achando que só porque sua relação com seus amigos acabou que está sozinho. – Mais uma pausa. – Além do mais, ficar lamentando não vai adiantar nada. Não é como se fosse fazer o tempo voltar e consertar tudo.

Ninguém seria capaz de saber o quanto Harry se esforçou – ainda mais após ouvir palavras similares as que ouvira de Hermione e de Ron –, usou todo seu poder para ignorar os efeitos que as palavras de Lily traziam. Tudo em vão. A dor parecia ser alimentada por elas, perturbando-lhe ainda mais, como para reforçar a ideia de que não iria embora dali. Como se precisasse de lembretes!

Ainda havia a questão da ironia. Como seus parentes queriam que ficasse melhor quando o que eles diziam tinha justamente o efeito contrário?

Aproveitando a irritação que fazia cócegas nele, a voz mais sensata que apareceu no primeiro dia de volta a Londres, dizendo-lhe o quanto era tolo retornou.

E aí ele percebeu que o discurso de Lily tinha quase a mesma função.

Céus, a mãe estava certa! Para que ficar remoendo tudo? Tanto tempo gasto de embate consigo mesmo, tentando convencer-se de que não estava agindo de forma fraca quando a verdade vinha acompanhando-o naquele dia. _Um fraco, sim. É isso que você é._

_Ah não, não sou_, ele respondeu à vozinha mental.

Claro que não era e iria mostrar isso, principalmente para si mesmo.

Era como se a ruiva houvesse acompanhando o que se passava dentro de sua confusa mente. Fez mais uma tentativa de aproximação e dessa vez deu certo. Ao puxá-lo pelo pulso, o fez virar-se para ficar frente a frente com ela.

- Você nunca me deu motivo algum para não me orgulhar. – tocou a lateral do rosto dele com seus dedos delicados. – Espero que continue assim. Quero ver o homem determinado e que sei que você é. E, de preferência, quero vê-lo daqui a dois dias na minha festa de aniversário. – emendou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

Harry tentou não arregalar os olhos, afinal, não seria muito decente mostrar a Lily que _quase_ esquecera seu aniversário. Engoliu em seco ao pensar na festa; teria de sair de seu exílio e fingir que tudo estava bem no meio de um bando de pessoas, as quais metade nem conhecia.

E por que o receio? Não era como se não soubesse mentir ou disfarçar. Aliás, não era isso o que ultimamente fizera no Paradise? Porque era verdade. Vinha contanto mentiras havia tanto tempo que talvez nem fosse capaz de identificar todas elas.

A ideia em sua totalidade não lhe agradava. Mas era sua mãe e, por mais que não estivesse bem, tinha de ir pela pessoa maravilhosa que era. A pessoa que soubera lhe direcionar palavras duras só para fazê-lo ter o baque da verdade e se dar conta do quão estúpido estava sendo.

Forçou um sorriso que não saiu como imaginava e foi o suficiente para ver a preocupação amansar nos olhos da ruiva.

- Só não me diga que o traje é formal.

* * *

><p>- Eu pensei assim. Ali vai ficar o bar, é bom, pois é meio caminho entre quem estará na pista e quem ficará sentado. As mesas com o bolo e os enfeites vai ficar mais distante, acho que não fica muito legal ficar ao lado das bebidas... Vê, aquele canto? É espaçoso, não isolado e todos poderão se acomodar para os brindes. Pensei em todas as janelas e as portas de vidro abertas para dar um clima mais tranquilo e agradável. Para isso, os jardins têm que ter o máximo de iluminação. Cores neutras, talvez um dourado e, no máximo, um bege meio salmão. Já falei com Coraline McAllister, ela também acha que ficará magnífico!<p>

Jane Granger discorria com tanta animação que parecia que tudo aquilo seria feito em sua homenagem. No entanto, quem receberia os holofotes naquele lugar enorme e lindíssimo era a jovem ao seu lado, que mantinha um leve sorriso, o que não passava de fachada, pois, no fundo, encontrava-se meio tristonha, chateada e com a cabeça um tanto aérea.

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que a turnê acabou, e os pensamentos sobre seus melhores amigos – _ex _-melhores amigos – continuavam permeando sua mente como sombras silenciosas e impertinentes.

Era como se uma parte de si houvesse ido embora. Não morrido de fato, apenas se isolado, silenciado. Um lado rebelde que recusava a acreditar no que ocorrera. Também pudera, os dois estiveram em sua vida durante a maior parte dela, não era como se simplesmente pudesse sair um pouco danificada.

Além disso, julgar o modo como tudo ocorreu deixava a situação pior.

- Não concorda, querida? – a voz de Jane tirou-a dos pensamentos. Ela piscou brevemente antes de se recompor e abrir um sorriso.

- Claro. – respondeu, sem deixar de perceber as sobrancelhas da mulher mais velha franzirem-se bem de leve. Não era como se pudesse se esconder para sempre, afinal, aquela era sua mãe, com certeza uma das pessoas que mais a conhecia.

Um tanto desconfiada, Jane virou-se para uma pessoa com quem falava que usava o uniforme da empresa contratada para realizar a recepção. Disse alguma coisa, num tom de dispensa, e o empregado afastou-se.

- Muito bem. O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, cruzando os braços na altura do busto. – Sinto você ligeiramente aérea hoje... Ainda mais considerando que estamos falando sobre seu casamento. Está querendo mudar de ideia? – concluiu, meio alarmada.

- Não! – Hermione exclamou apressadamente. – Não é nada disso. Não tem nada a ver com Nick. – Na verdade, Nick era a única pessoa que a mantinha sã naquele caos. Nos últimos dias, encontrara-se bastante com ele e desfrutara da paz e da sensação de calma que ele lhe trazia. Um porto seguro no meio do mar revolto.

- Então o que foi? – Jane mirou-lhe um olhar intenso, ao qual ela não pôde sustentar e logo desviou.

Assim que seus olhos recaíram sobre o lindo e enorme salão, rodeado por lindos campos e jardins e que se localizava na periferia de Londres, logo imaginou a festa em comemoração a seu matrimônio. Imaginou todos ali, se divertindo, aproveitando e apoiando-a no momento mais significante de sua vida. Imaginou Harry e Ron ali, vestidos como seus padrinhos; imaginou-os ao seu lado no altar, ambos sorridentes, dando-lhe conforto e carinho.

Um cenário que não era possível. Uma memória, um desejo insignificante no meio daquele oceano profundo, obscuro e cruel.

Voltou a fitar a mãe, sentindo um aperto no peito. Até então, não contara a ninguém sobre as baixas na banda, porém o silêncio não poderia mais ser mantido.

Contou sobre o acontecimento principal de forma resumida para que não pudesse lembrar tanto nem ser tão afetada. Em seguida, ao ver a expressão de choque da mãe, deu uma rápida explicação sobre os motivos que fizeram ela e a banda chegar àquele patamar.

- Nossa! – a mulher mais velha exclamou. – Mas vocês nem pareciam ter tantos problemas na sua festa de noivado. Na verdade, pareciam bem normais.

Hermione automaticamente lembrou-se do email de Luna. É claro, eles vinham enganando o mundo afora havia muitos meses. A hipocrisia que era como um fantasma que vinha incomodando-a silenciosamente cada vez que pensava no assunto, de um modo superficial apenas, mas que era suficiente para fazê-la enraivecer consigo mesma.

- Exatamente isso. _Parecíamos_. – riu ironicamente. – Apenas isso, uma fachada.

- Então aposto que vai ser ruim para revê-los daqui a dois dias, não é?

A cantora engoliu em seco.

- O quê?

- O aniversário de Lily está chegando, querida. Ela exige sua presença lá. Sabe como é, ela te considera praticamente uma filha também. – Jane sorriu compreensiva. Hermione segurou-se para não revirar os olhos e bufar, de repente sentindo-se impaciente. – E é Lily o ponto da questão, não o filho dela. Não pense nele, pense na consideração que você tem com ela.

Pessoalmente – e seu lado irritado entrava aqui –, não estava nenhum pouco a fim de ver Harry. Contudo, Jane estava mais que certa; considerava Lily demais para simplesmente ignorá-la por causa do ex-melhor amigo. Seria infantil demais, e ela era muito superior a isso.

- Pode levar Nick, se quiser. Aposto que ela ficará feliz em vê-lo. Ela o adorou quando o conheceu no noivado. Além disso, você vai se sentir melhor, ficará distraída.

- Eu irei sim, mãe. – disse com um sorriso, surpreendendo-se, por um mísero segundo, com a naturalidade com a qual ele saiu.

- Ótimo, ótimo. – As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Agora está melhor por desabafar? – Hermione balançou a cabeça. – Sim, sim, agora podemos finalmente acertar os detalhes do casamento!

* * *

><p>Ao entrar na padaria, o cheiro delicioso da mistura de pães, bolos, doces e salgados invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-a inspirar profundamente. Aquilo chegava a ser um pecado, ainda mais considerando o fato de que ela tinha acabado de jantar. Mas e daí? Queria uma sobremesa e, como não achou nada de interessante em casa, tratou de ir ao local, cujo ambiente era agradável e caseiro sem deixar de ter sua pompa e que se situava bem próximo de seu apartamento. Se apreciar tais guloseimas condenasse ao inferno, então o céu não existiria.<p>

Além disso, estava passando por um momento complicado em sua carreira profissional. Precisava de um momento para ela mesma, para relaxar. Era como sua amiga Parvati dizia, o mundo poderia estar acabando, mas as criaturas do sexo feminino esqueciam até isso por um momento de degustação de um bolinho de chocolate. E era o que mais ou menos acontecia quando uma mulher se encontrava de TPM.

No balcão, um novo odor veio, dessa vez um que apenas quem era como ela poderia sentir: café. Seu lado viciado implorou para que pegasse um copo, apenas um pequenininho, porém o bom senso lembrou-lhe mais uma vez que acabara de jantar. Estava ali pela sobremesa.

Lutando contra a vontade, pediu apressadamente um brownie acompanhando de trufa e acomodou-se numa mesa mais afastada, ao lado da parede de vidro. Mal deu a primeira garfada, e o celular dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta tocou. Sorriu, depois de engolir, ao ver o nome de Nick na tela.

- Oi amor.

- Consegui! – A voz do loiro demonstrava felicidade.

- O quê? – ela franziu o cenho enquanto brincava com o doce com a ponta do garfo.

- Oras, o quê! – Nick riu. – Não lembra o que te falei anteontem? Sobre a exposição.

- Ah! – exclamou escancarando mais um sorriso. Alguns dias atrás, tinha visto um anúncio sobre uma exposição de artefatos raríssimos recém-descobertos nas remotas ruínas gregas, que só viria a Londres durantes poucos dias e, por isso mesmo, estava restrito a apenas alguns convites. Comentara com Nick, e ele disse que tentaria ver com o pai, pois os executivos de sua empresa volta e meia ganhavam ingressos do tipo. – Maravilhoso! Para quando?

- Domingo agora.

O ânimo de Hermione caiu consideravelmente, e ela soltou o garfo com um leve estrépito no prato de porcelana. Tinha que ser _exatamente_ naquele dia?

- Não dá. Tenho o aniversário de Lily.

- Potter? – Nick indagou um tanto mais sério.

- É. – ela baixou o olhar de novo. – E não posso simplesmente faltar com a consideração com ela por causa do... do que aconteceu. – Sua voz falhou um pouco. Por algum motivo desconhecido, não conseguia pronunciar o nome de Harry; ele entalava em sua garganta e fazia algo revirar-se incomodamente dentro de seu corpo. – Eu adoro Lily, sério. Ela é praticamente minha segunda mãe... Até minha mãe admitiu isso! – terminou tentando imprimir um tom mais brincalhão.

- Verdade. Até porque o que aconteceu não tem nada a ver com ela.

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- Não tem como você mudar o dia aí? Para segunda, sei lá, qualquer dia menos domingo.

- Tentarei ver aqui.

Ela ficou em silêncio, apenas ouvindo alguns sons vindo do outro lado da ligação.

- Você pode vir também, sabia? Lily disse que você pode aparecer lá, já que está entrando para a família. – disse numa respiração só, com receio de que a coragem lhe fugisse.

- Engraçado isso. – ele deu uma pequena risada.

De repente lembrando-se do doce, ela pegou garfou mais um pedaço e mastigou.

- Já te disse, ela é minha segunda mãe.

- Ninguém mencionou nisso no contrato. Já é difícil conseguir a aprovação dos sogros, imagine só quando se tem um extra!

Riu abertamente. Esse era o bom de Nick. Seu bom humor e seu jeito descontraído sempre aliviam a tensão de qualquer problema, deixando-o muito mais fácil de aturá-lo.

- Bobo. Lily adorou você lá na nossa festa. Além disso, vai ser bom, sabe... vai ter alguém para me distrair.

- Eu vou sim, pode deixar. E também tentarei mudar o dia dos ingressos.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, Nick.

- De nada, minha linda. Agora estou indo, combinei com os caras de jogar uma sinuca legal. Te amo.

- Também. – e desligou.

Sentindo-se bem melhor, Hermione recomeçou a comer o brownie, pondo em mente que estava ali para se divertir.

E que viesse o reencontro. Que viesse o domingo.

* * *

><p>¹ verso da música Romanticide – Nightwish. Eu ia colocar a tradução aqui, mas ela já ta embutida no texto. Procurem haha<p>

N/A: Esse cap era para ser maior e com mais detalhes (tipo, uns dois flashbacks), mas 1 – estou com uma preguiça brutal, 2 – minha criatividade anda na média, nem boa porque eu já tracei as ideias aqui, nem ruim a ponto de ver navios no Word haha A tal festa teria que entrar aí também, mas enfim, vai ser um cap extra. Prometo me esforçar mais nele (até porque o que tenho em mente é bem legal, e se eu gostei quer dizer que fale algo haha) e botar o que não botei.

O legal desse cap é que as mães tiveram um papel muito grande, algo que só notei quando tava revisando hahaha Juro que não foi planejado =P Beijos.


	14. Capítulo 13 Barreiras Intrínsecas

**_Capítulo 13 – Barreiras Intrínsecas_**

"_Iluminando mentiras com minha vergonha_

_Debaixo do véu de sua maré_

_Não tente negar com sua boca_

_Tão bem é saber que você está sob a sombra"_

_Tight Rope – Lacuna Coil_

O coração de Hermione deu um salto no peito assim que ela desligou o motor do carro. Algo involuntário, o qual a fez repreender seu corpo fortemente. Por que diabos se sentia tão nervosa com o fato de que em alguns segundos veria Ron e Harry? Não era como se o que acontecera fora sua culpa.

- Huh. Engraçado. Eu nunca achei que a casa dos Potter fosse um abatedouro. – brincou Nick, inclinando a cabeça na direção da janela ao lado dela para contemplar o belo casarão como se procurasse uma evidência para suas palavras.

Um misto estranho de risada e muxoxo escapou dos lábios da mulher.

- Relaxe, minha linda. – o loiro alcançou sua mão esquerda, ainda pousada no câmbio, e apertou-a delicadamente. – Não é o fim do mundo. Vamos?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Que idiotice essa ansiedade! A solução era bem simples: evitar os dois até o fim da festa. Não seria tão complicado, visto que os três vinham evitando uns aos outros nos últimos meses.

Ah, se apenas soubesse o que estava prestes a vivenciar...

Por outro lado, todos iriam notar. Era conhecimento de qualquer um – e nisso inclui-se os círculos sociais dos Potter, Granger e Weasley – o quanto ela, Ron e Harry eram próximos. Com certeza chamaria muita atenção o fato de não estarem juntos ali.

_Desde quando você se importa com o que os outros pensam?_, seu lado racional repreendeu-lhe.

_E desde quando você _não_ se importa com a hipocrisia que está vivendo?_, outra voz respondeu e essa a fez sentir-se bastante desconfortável. Precisava dizer que ela apenas fugia da verdade? Só ela que não sabia... ainda. Esse não era o momento certo.

Mas não havia mais volta. Já estava ali precisava entrar.

- Vamos logo.

Ela saiu do carro e seus olhos recaíram sobre a fachada da casa. Quantas vezes não entrou ali? Era um dos lugares que caracterizavam o fim de sua infância e sua adolescência. Ali, divertiu-se, riu, emocionou-se e, mais precisamente, cantou, escreveu e compôs. Por Deus, foi ali onde tomou a decisão que mudou o caminho de sua vida; ali, escolheu cantar para o projeto louco que Harry e Ron criaram.

Lembrava muito bem o dia. Era final de tarde de um sábado quase nove anos atrás, em que estava ajudando Harry com os estudos de uma matéria. Química, se a memória não lhe falhava. Ela, como sempre, explicava tudo pacientemente, mas Harry volta e meia parecia absorto. Naquele dia em questão, mais absorto que nunca. Pior, ele ainda lhe fitava intensamente, o que a deixou meio desconfortável.

- Dá para você se concentrar? – perguntou, forçando seu típico tom autoritário e responsável o máximo que pôde.

- Não quando você está claramente me evitando. – ele respondeu com a voz serena, ainda encarando-a.

- Do que está falando? – Seu lado nervoso, é claro, sabia. Na verdade, era algo que rondava vez ou outra sua cabeça desde mais ou menos duas semanas.

Harry esticou a coluna, sentando-se com mais postura na cadeira da mesa da sala de estar dos Potter.

- Você pode mentir e omitir para qualquer um, menos para mim. – disse, cruzando os braços de modo triunfante. – É claro que sabe.

Ela revirou os olhos, querendo escapar da observação dele.

- Podemos discutir isso depois que terminarmos?

- Claro que não. – Harry franziu o cenho. – Aliás, _sim_. Podemos parar agora, já não estou prestando muita atenção mesmo. – deu um sorrisinho maroto, e a amiga fuzilou-o com o olhar, cogitando fortemente a ideia de atirar nele o livro grosso sobre a mesa. Até que, segundos depois, suspirou em rendição e guardou o material.

- Você realmente consegue me tirar do sério.

- É um dom. – ela quis batê-lo de novo. – Na verdade, eu só sou um bom observador. Nesses últimos dias, você tem estudado mais que o normal... o que é para lá _assustador_. – ele franziu o cenho brevemente e continuou: – Mas não do jeito que você estuda geralmente. Sabe, você parecia travar em uma página por muito tempo, sem se concentrar, e morde o lábio incessantemente, o que mostra seu nervosismo. E tudo isso, por sua vez, só demonstra que tem algo na sua mente te impedindo de ser a melhor amiga que eu conheço, e eu acho que tem algo a ver com minha proposta. – concluiu como alguém que discorria sobre uma teoria química complexa.

- E o que te faz pensar nisso? – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Ah, eu sei disso. – ele piscou e deu um sorriso. – Agora vamos, Mione, diga-me qual sua decisão.

A garota suspirou, visto que, de fato, não conseguiria mais esconder-se dele. Harry a conhecia com espantosa exatidão.

- Ah, Harry, eu não sei. Não nasci para isso, eu apenas canto como uma forma de escapismo, sabe. É só um hobby para mim, um jeito para que acalmar e me sentir bem. Eu não sou como você. Você tem o dom da música. Escreve e compõe muito bem, toca demais guitarra e é incrível no piano. Já eu... Eu não tenho tanta capacidade ou talento.

- Espera aí... _Não_ tem? – Harry interrompeu bruscamente. Estava incrédulo.

- Claro que não. Eu tive que estudar para chegar no que você viu.

- E daí? Todos nós tivemos! – ele retorquiu veemente. – Além do mais, Mione, ninguém fica com um vozeirão que nem o seu só estudando se não tem um pingo de talento por trás. Pare se de menosprezar, talento é o que você tem... e de sobra! – argumentou de forma mais calma.

Ela não conseguiu esconder um sorriso com as palavras gentis. Poderia ter merecido um amigo melhor?

- E você mesma disse – Harry voltou a falar segundos depois. – que se sente bem quando canta. Dá para ver, você meio que entra na música e dá para ver toda a emoção que sente. Não ficaria assim se a música fosse apenas um hobby.

- Isso porque você só me viu cantando uma vez. – ela comentou.

De repente, uma vontade de suspirar de frustração lhe veio. Por que Harry tinha de ser tão persuasivo? Ou aquilo era só com ela? Porque os outros que lhe vieram falar sobre o mesmo assunto não haviam conseguido amolecê-la.

Deixou a cabeça cair nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa e, segundos depois, olhou novamente para ele.

- Eu perdi a cabeça, certo? Porque se estou prestes a dizer isso...

- Acho que não.

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha e depois rolou os olhos, sorrindo timidamente.

- 'Tá certo. Estou dentro. Mas antes que você comece a comemorar, vou logo avisando: isso é só um teste. Só quero ver como vai ser.

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso. Hermione revirou os olhos mais uma vez e repôs a cabeça nos braços, dessa vez sem esconder um sorriso completo.

- A partir de agora você nunca mais vai se livrar de mim, Mione.

E ele estava certo, Hermione constatou, agora, de volta a casa onde mudou toda a trajetória de sua vida. Mesmo que os dois houvessem rompido a amizade, ela não conseguiu se livrar dele. E a prova estava ali.

Tentou manter firme o sorriso enquanto falava com alguns convidados. Contudo, a forte nostalgia presente a fazia fraquejar. Ao cruzar a sala em direção aos fundos da casa, viu que não houve muitas mudanças. O mesmo valia para o vasto quintal onde agora se encontrava, cuja diferença básica para suas memórias era a decoração para a festa.

- Relaxe. – Nick lhe sussurrou ao passo que caminhavam pelas mesas. – Lily não vai gostar de te ver assim.

- Lily não está por perto. – afirmou nervosa.

- Você que pensa.

Quando se deu conta, viu a mesa onde a aniversariante se encontrava com o marido e Molly Weasley.

- Hermione! – ela ficou de pé. Trajava um vestido azul celeste que contrastava muito bem com seu cabelo e seus olhos verdes. Os mesmos olhos de Harry. _Controle-se!_ – Bom vê-la. – e abraçou-lhe de leve. Hermione sorriu, desejou-lhe os parabéns, e em seguida a ruiva virou-se para seu noivo. – Nick, também é ótimo vê-lo. Afinal, é bom ir se acostumando, já que está entrando para a família.

- Feliz aniversário, Sra Potter. – Nick a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. – E que continue radiante assim.

- Faço dele as minhas palavras. – James Potter ergueu o copo de bebida que segurava numa espécie de brinde. – Não que você precise de esforço, minha ruiva. – e olhou para a mulher, que corou de leve enquanto os outros riam.

- Mas esses homens são umas figuras.

- Eles só estão sendo gentis, Lily querida. – Molly falou bondosamente.

A conversa se seguiu. Em um determinado momento, a visão periférica de Hermione captou um cabelo ruivo conhecido aproximando-se. Contudo, o vulto parou ao percebê-la ali, girou nos calcanhares e foi embora.

Segurou-se para não bufar. Mas por quê? Tinha ido ali para fugir dos ex-amigos, a ação de Ron deveria ter passado imperceptível.

Francamente, iria deixar uma pessoa estragar seu dia? Claro que não.

Ainda não.

* * *

><p>Ah, claro. E lá estava ela, falsamente sorridente, fingindo como se tudo estivesse bem. Por que se surpreendia? Deveria estar acostumado, afinal, a última turnê foi basicamente assim.<p>

Por outro lado, havia uma parte dele que permanecia recusando que aquela era Hermione Granger, a melhor amiga de Hogwarts e sua primeira namorada séria.

Irritado, decidiu que falaria com a mãe depois. Agora, ele precisava de uma dose forte de bebida para parar o fluxo estranho de pensamentos em sua cabeça.

Chegou tão tempestuoso ao bar e foi logo pedindo um drink, sem nem ao menos se dar conta de que passou rudemente a frente de um homem que já estava lá, sentado num banco.

- Calma aí! Tem bebida para todo mundo, e eu duvido que haja algo tão ruim acontecendo na sua vida para aparecer assim, desse jeito.

Se não houvesse passado mais de uma década ouvindo aquela voz, jamais a teria reconhecido agora, tão cheia de escárnio e arrogância contidos. Ao sentar, Ron virou-se para a direita apenas para encontrar um sorriso sarcástico e um olhar com brilho malicioso no rosto de Harry.

O ruivo não gostou nenhum pouco do tom. Não combinava com Harry, o motivo, mesmo que indireto, que o fez sair do Paradise.

E agora o outro vinha lhe lançando veneno como se a culpa fosse sua...

- Você pode falar o que quiser, mas não sabe de nada. – resmungou carrancudo.

O barman reapareceu com seu drink, e Harry fez seu próprio pedido.

- Um Martini aí para desfrutar com meu companheiro aqui. – disse, indicando o outro com o olhar; o sarcasmo sutilmente colocado, um trabalho de um mestre que Ron só reconheceu naquele instante. Assim que o barman se afastou, ele continuou: – Sabe, Ronald, é aí que você se engana, afinal, estive no centro do que aconteceu.

- Tão no centro, tão fechado em si mesmo que não via nada do que estava ao redor. – Ron disse, sem conseguir esconder o ímpeto ríspido que lhe veio. O que diabos era aquilo?

As palavras de Hermione ecoaram longamente em sua cabeça: _"Ele não nos quer mais por perto..."_

- E o que você queria que eu visse? – Harry respondeu, rápido e letal. – Um bando de pessoas que achava que a fama era tudo, não a música.

Percebeu que a discussão que tiveram várias vezes ao longo da turnê voltava.

- Por que sinto que já ouvi isso antes? Sempre o mesmo, Potter, não vai mudar o disco? – resmungou, tragando boa parte da bebida.

O barman voltou com o Martini.

- Não mesmo. – ele disse bebendo do drink. – Ao contrário de muitos, eu era o lado criativo naquele inferno. Tenho capacidade para criar e inovar. – e ergueu o copo num gesto saudoso.

Ron revirou os olhos azuis e desviou o olhar do outro.

- Você realmente está se vendo como o dono do mundo, não?

- E eu não era? – Harry riu sarcasticamente. – Não foi por isso que vocês me tiraram?

O baterista fechou os olhos, porém não conseguiu evitar a explosão dentro de si. Virou-se de súbito para o ex-amigo e soltou:

- Para a sua informação, eu também não estou mais no Paradise.

- Oh, quer dizer que Hermione e companhia também cansaram de sua presença? Ou você não era tão útil assim para eles? Tão _superficial_? – o guitarrista ainda mantinha o porte arrogante, nenhum pouco afetado com a notícia.

Ron suspirou e fitou o copo enquanto balançava-o de leve, agitando as pedrinhas de gelo no fundo.

- Na verdade, eu só saí porque achei precipitado e radical demais expulsar você. – confessou amargurado e depois virou o conteúdo da bebida na garganta.

Harry apenas riu. Um riso frio e irônico.

- Olha que curioso. Não sei se devo agradecer o que fez, Ronald, mas não se preocupe comigo. Posso, _e sei_, me virar sozinho. – levantou-se do banco, dando-lhe as costas. Um garçom passou na frente dele. – Oba, canapés! – pegou um e, em seguida, sem virar para trás de novo, foi embora mastigando.

Naquele instante, Ron detestou admitir, mas passou a concordar com Hermione. Harry não era mais o mesmo e isso havia muito tempo.

* * *

><p>Não foi por qualquer tipo de vício alcoólico que pediu duas taças de vinho tinto ao invés de um, e sim porque precisava de algo para anestesiar as emoções conturbadas que a festa lhe trazia.<p>

Ao sair do bar, voltou para onde o noivo se encontrava. De pé, ao lado a uma mesa próxima a pista de dança, Nick conversava com John e James.

- Ai ela está. – seu pai disse após virar a cabeça na direção dela. – Demorou, querida, e ficamos conversando durante um bom tempo.

- Estava em dúvida se pedia algo para mim também. – explicou entregando uma taça ao loiro. – E... bem – ergueu a sua própria sem conter uma risada, sendo acompanhada pelos outros.

- Considerando que você não tem mais nenhum concerto programado na agenda para os próximos dias, pode se dar a esse luxo. – James comentou divertido. Aquilo incomodou Hermione, e ela tratou de beber um gole.

- É, não é como se fosse pecado desfrutar de algo tão bom. – Nick apoiou.

- Verdade. – os olhos de James detiveram-se num ponto atrás de John. – Ah, ali estão eles. Delinda!

Algum sexto sentido distorcido fez Hermione se arrepiar. Ao virar-se para onde James olhava, viu Delinda mudar a trajetória de seu caminho e ir até eles, acompanhada da outra pessoa que ela não desejava ver durante o dia.

- Acredita que já estamos no meio da festa e até agora não falei direito com nenhum dos meus filhos? – Todos riram com o comentário, menos a cantora, em cuja mente soava um alerta vermelho e um grito incessante de "Harry está vindo".

Imaginara algumas vezes qual seria o comportamento dele quando se reencontrassem. Na maioria delas, Harry agia com raiva, demonstrando o que deveria ter feito em Amsterdam. No entanto, ao olhá-lo agora, via um semblante normal.

Delinda, por sua vez, ostentava um sorriso provocante, uma característica sua. Hermione se perguntou se ela já sabia da expulsão de Harry ou não e se o sorriso era apenas uma farsa – afinal, por mais que a advogada lhe adorasse, a cantora sabia que ela não hesitaria em ficar ao lado do irmão. Embora, ao longo dos anos, houvesse aprendido a lidar com Harry, a irmã mais velha dele ainda lhe remanescia um mistério.

- Pai, acho que você está meio nostálgico por causa do aniversário da minha mãe. – Delinda brincou.

- Eu posso fazer um comentário engraçadinho agora? – John perguntou, arrancando risadas. James revirou os olhos, mas não pôde deixar de rir também.

- Melhor você que eu. – Harry falou descontraído, bebendo de seu copo.

- Isso é a idade.

- O engraçado é que a sua filha que está prestes a casar, John, e eu sou o velho. – James devolveu, rindo para o amigo.

- Pai! Se isso é uma indireta para mim, agradeceria se você tivesse sido menos sutil. – a advogada revirou os olhos, porém não pareceu irritada.

Hermione riu, recompondo-se.

- De onde tirou isso, Delinda?

- Mulheres. — o anfitrião murmurou, e os outros riram.

- Pelo menos você está esperando o cara certo, Dels. – Harry comentou, e Hermione notou o quê de deboche na voz dele. Rapidamente compreendeu as entrelinhas, e a resposta veio para a ponta da língua numa velocidade e voracidade que assustou, porém tratou de contê-la por causa dos homens mais velhos. _Quer dizer que Nick não era o cara certo para ela?_

Antes que pudesse processar qualquer reação dos outros, Lily e Jane apareceram chamando os respectivos maridos. O silêncio reinou entre os quatro ao se verem sozinhos.

- Então... Bom vê-lo, Nick. Você também, Mione. – Delinda, que odiava qualquer tipo de silêncio, quebrou o gelo. – Espero que estejam gostando da festa.

- É uma festa, Dels, comida e bebida à vontade. Quem não iria gostar? – Harry soltou, bebendo mais de seu copo.

- Verdade. Quem _não_ iria gostar? – Hermione repetiu sem esconder o sarcasmo. Era a resposta à provocação dele, e logo percebeu que era _ela_ quem perdia a paciência.

Mas pudera! Harry estava agindo como o perfeito idiota! Não poderia culpar totalmente a si mesma.

- Pois é, né? Até mesmo quem diz que não é do tipo festa acaba se rendendo aos encantos. – ele alfinetou, um sorrisinho enjoado na cara.

- Fala sério, isso é besteira. O que todo mundo quer aqui é diversão. – Delinda intrometeu-se, tentando aliviar o clima tenso.

- Ah, mas nem sempre diversão é tão bom assim, especialmente quando você só se concentra nisso e esquece do resto. Diversão é a única coisa que importa, e é tão poderosa que pode acabar te cegando para o que realmente importa.

- Mas se divertir não é tão ruim assim. – Nick assumiu o mesmo tom diplomático da advogada.

- Claro que não. – Harry encheu-se de sarcasmo. – Só estou falando o _pode_ acontecer. De qualquer forma, um brinde à diversão! – e ergueu a taça de vinho que carregava, inclinando-a em direção ao loiro.

Hermione viu o noivo lançando um olhar mais duro ao guitarrista. Segurou a mão dele, apertando-a de leve para lhe transparecer calma. Uma ceninha era tudo o que _não_ precisava ali.

James voltou antes que qualquer um dissesse mais alguma coisa.

- Nick – disse virando-se para o loiro. – Gostaria que conhecesse algumas pessoas. Na verdade, são meus parentes, mas como a família dessa daqui – indicou Hermione com um sorriso – está praticamente atrelada aos Potter, então dá quase como se você estivesse conhecendo algumas ramificações loucas. – e afastou-se, levando consigo o casal.

Delinda nem esperou que os três sumissem de vista antes de voltar-se para o irmão.

- O que acha que está fazendo?

Mas Harry tampouco ouviu. Deu meia volta e dirigiu-se ao bar. Ela o seguiu.

- Dá para você me responder?

- Estou apenas socializando, _minha querida_. – ele deu de ombros. – Não é isso o que se espera?

Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Abandone um pouco o mau humor, faz bem. – Harry apenas deu uma risada sarcástica antes de pedir champanhe. – Estou falando sério. Não vou permitir que você faça alguma besteira, alguma ceninha que vai atrapalhar o aniversário da nossa mãe. Nossa mãe, Harry! Será que você não tem um pingo de consideração por ela?

Ele só respondeu quando pegou a bebida e ia se afastando:

- E será que alguém tem algum pingo de consideração _por mim_? Até mais, _maninha_.

* * *

><p>Suspirou ao parar de andar, vendo-se longe de onde a festa acontecia. Tampouco lhe importava se alguém notaria sua fuga, queria apenas espirar um ar puro que não estivesse contagiado com nostalgia, o sarcasmo ácido de Harry ou a ignorância de Ron. Sentia-se isolada do ambiente, achando que as barreiras entre os dois meios fossem extrínsecas, externas a ela. Mal sabia que, na verdade, era o contrário.<p>

- Oi Hermione! – exclamou uma voz.

Ela olhou para baixo e viu uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos castanhos. Era Cassidy, filha de uma das primas de Harry. Por conhecê-lo havia tanto tempo, conhecia praticamente sua família inteira.

Agachou um pouco para ficar da mesma altura que a criança e afastou a mecha que caiu de seu rosto.

- Oi Cass. – sorriu bondosamente para a menina. – O que faz aqui nos jardins ao invés de estar na festa?

- Estou colhendo algumas flores para tia Lily porque o papai pediu. – Cassidy ergueu o punhado de flores preso na mãozinha direita, algumas já destroçadas pelo aperto. Hermione segurou-se para não rir.

- Acho que Lily não vai gostar de ganhar as próprias flores. – argumentou divertida.

- Foi o que disse a papai. – Cassidy deu de ombros. – Mas ele disse para fazer assim mesmo. Acho que quer é a tia Lily zangada.

- Mas é aniversário dela, não pode se zangar.

- Diz isso para ele. – a cantora riu com o comentário. – Bem, estou indo, Hermione, – Não sabia por que, mas achava muita graça daquele pequeno ser dizendo seu nome com tamanha pompa. – tenho que terminar isso. Tchauzinho!

- Tchau Cass. – e ergueu-se.

- Já está treinando com as crianças, Mione? – uma nova voz pronunciou assim que a menina se afastou. Nick postou-se ao seu lado e, assim que ela virou a cabeça, viu o olhar dele fixo em Cassidy.

- É a filha da prima de Delinda. – franziu o cenho de repente. – Não sei por que me lembra a própria.

- Fala demais também? – o loiro disse risonho.

Hermione riu.

- Delinda me lembra Lois Lane. – ele disse num tom pensativo.

- Ah é? – olhou-o de esguelha, estranhando o comentário. – Por quê?

- As duas falam pelos cotovelos, odeiam silêncios desconfortáveis, são carismáticas, cativantes e bastante perspicazes. A única diferença é que uma é advogada e a outra, jornalista.

- Verdade, eu não tinha pensado nisso. – ela cruzou os braços.

- E, além disso, ambas são morenas.

- As morenas são demais!

O noivo riu.

- E eu não sei disso? – deu uma piscadela.

De repente, os dois ficaram em silêncio. Hermione podia sentir o olhar dele perfurando sua nuca assim como também sabia que ele tinha ido lá para tirá-la daquele isolamento.

- Hey – ele pôs um braço ao redor de sua cintura e forçou-a a virar-se, indo de encontro ao corpo dele, segurando sua cintura. Depois, segurou seu queixo, de modo que seus olhares ficassem fixos um no outro. – Aguente só mais um pouco, sim? Sei que você está chateada, ainda mais com o que aconteceu, mas daqui a pouco vamos embora.

Apoiando os braços nas clavículas dele, suspirou com força.

- Eu sei. Mas será que não posso ficar aqui até os primeiros começarem a sair? E depois nós vamos?

- Poderia... se eu ficasse com você. Só que aqui os garçons não passam, então eu não ficaria. Logo, você também não.

- Que convencido você! – a musicista uma das sobrancelhas. – Pode ir se quiser, não ligo.

- Claro que liga. – ele beijou-a na testa. E é claro que ela ligava. Ele era o único que ainda era o mesmo naquele mundo estranho, o único que ainda abraça com algum tipo de carinho. – Hey, proposta! Que tal, depois daqui, irmos naquele restaurante que você adora jantar? Para apagar as perturbações de hoje?

Com um ligeiro sorriso, Hermione subiu as mãos nos ombros dele, fazendo-as se entrelaçarem na parte de trás do pescoço dele. O olhar voltou a fixar-se no dele. Adorou ver o conforto neles, adorava a sensação de calma que o homem lhe transmitia, independente da situação.

- Está me bajulando é? – perguntou, acomodando-se mais nos braços dele.

- Se eu estivesse e isso te fizesse se sentir melhor, o que você diria?

- Diria que eu amo você. – e beijou-o com paixão.

* * *

><p>Certas coisas deveriam ser proibidas. Como, por exemplo, uma mulher ser capaz de encantar um homem com tamanha intensidade e tão pouco esforço. Na verdade, essa deveria ser a primeira coisa a se tornar um crime, pelo menos era o que ele faria caso tivesse pleno controle do mundo.<p>

Pensando bem, se de fato detivesse tamanho poder, nem precisaria chegar àquele ponto, já a teria para si, somente para si.

Mas também talvez fosse aquele início de primavera, cujo clima iluminado e tranquilo deixasse o ambiente mais claro, com mais cores. Se bem que, em sua singela opinião, não que aquela morena precisasse de algo extra para deixá-la mais bonita. Ela era do tipo que não tinha ideia alguma de como era linda, e isso, sabe-se lá por que, era uma das características que mais lhe atraía nela.

Tinha plena consciência de que não era o único homem ao ficar intrigado com aquela cascata de cabelos castanhos que resplandeciam a luz do dia balançando para lá e para cá, levando a silhueta – uma muito bem desenhada, por sinal – para o meio dos jardins floridos da anfitriã. Não era. Não _poderia _ser. Ou seria que não? Seria que era um efeito só nele?

_Cara, você 'tá meio bêbado já_, disse uma voz dentro de sua cabeça.

Fosse como fosse, bêbado ou sóbrio, nada justificava por que seguia Hermione com o olhar – praticamente a filmava – desde que viu seu vestido vermelho chamou a atenção de seu campo de visão.

Aquele vestido idiota! Ah, sim, poderia jogar parte da culpa nele também, afinal, presenciou sua compra, ou melhor, _pagara_ por ele. Era um dia que nunca esqueceria. E tinha seus motivos.

Fazia um bom tempo já, quando ainda nem a amava de verdade. Ou, pelo menos, não tinha noção disso. Reconhecera apenas a atração que sentia. Só sabia que, após tantas insistências por parte dela, acabou passando a tarde inteira de uma quinta-feira na rua de lojas mais famosa de Londres, a Oxford Street.

Não esperava que Hermione pudesse ser como uma típica mulher, que perdia a linha quando se tratava de roupas. Por outro lado, ela argumentara que, devido ao fato que passava a maior parte do ano viajando pelo mundo num ritmo frenético, quase não tinha tempo para aquelas necessidades.

_Necessidades_. Claro.

Definitivamente não estava acostumado com o tipo de situação. Nem sua irmã, a mulher mais provável que poderia enfiá-lo numa situação como aquela, lhe dera uma canseira daquelas em toda a vida.

Já estava andando havia horas. Suas pernas exaustas também alegariam anos, tamanho desespero. Cada vez que via um banquinho ou um puff nas lojas, tratava de se jogar lá e ficava até a hora que as bolsas fossem pegas.

Bolsas que, vez ou outra, _por ele ser o homem ali_, acabavam parando em seus braços. E assim o papel de melhor amigo caridoso foi aos poucos se transformando no de chofer. Bastava lhe darem um quepe e um terno que se sentira o tal. _"Alfred!"_, já conseguia ouvir até o grito que em algum momento viria.

Claro que não aguentara tudo silencioso, até porque sua natureza impaciente e um tanto irônica não lhe permitia. Fazia um comentário aqui, outro lá, que mascarava sua indignação... Pelo menos deveria, se ele não estivesse com ela, a garota que mais o conhecia no mundo – e vice-versa. E por isso mesmo teria de ter previsto que alguma vez ela iria perder a cabeça com ele.

- É sério, Mione, eu achava que você era diferente das outras mulheres, mas, no quesito compras, você é igual a todas elas. – dizia enquanto a seguia caminhando por mais uma loja.

Ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez naquele dia e virou-se para ele, dessa vez parecendo irritada de verdade.

- Escute aqui, se não queria vir, então por não inventou uma desculpinha fajuta que nem seu melhor amigo?

Ele ignorou umas vozes em sua cabeça antes de responder:

- Você insistiu bastante. Sabia que é bastante persuasiva quando quer? – Ah sim, e também havia o fato de ultimamente sentir-se um tanto atraído por ela de um modo bizarro, seu cérebro traíra lhe disse. _Fique quieto_.

Claro, ainda havia mais esse fator que o fizera ficar ali firme e não tão forte. A atração _totalmente nada amigável_ que começava a sentir por ela. E daí? Ele era homem, ela, mulher, não era como se fosse o fim do mundo, mesmo que a tal mulher fosse sua melhor amiga havia mais de dez anos – e também fosse muito bonita.

- Se eu de fato fosse, qualquer pessoa normal teria vindo, inclusive Ron. – a voz saiu mais calma, pois ela começou a entreter-se vasculhando alguma coisa nos cabides, tentando equilibrar, ao mesmo tempo, algumas sacolas que segurava.

- Grandes referências de normalidade que você tem! – ele exclamou irônico.

Ela parou de mexer nas roupas e olhou-lhe de esguelha, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Como se você fosse a pessoa mais normal do mundo.

- Ouch. Eu não merecia essa. Na verdade, estava esperando que você risse e falasse algo do tipo "bobo!" – disse, gesticulando e imitando a voz dela.

Ela mordeu o lábio para prender a risada, mas, mesmo assim, ele pôde ver que havia algo de diferente nos olhos dela. Estava bastante irritada, embora não demonstrasse. Mas ele não daria o braço a torcer, não agora.

- Tudo que você tem feito é encher meu ouvindo com resmungos. Não sei se realmente deveria ser tão amistosa assim com você. – ela falou, voltando à procura, a voz disfarçando a irritação.

_Droga!_ Estava começando a se sentir mal e a tendência era só piorar. Suspirou, admitindo a derrota.

- 'Tá, eu sei, eu tenho sido um chato. Desculpa. Que tal o seguinte: eu pago o quer que você venha a levar dessa loja. Sério, considere um presente meu.

Ela hesitou ao pousar a mão num cabide, e Harry percebeu que ela estava cogitando a ideia, a julgar pela diminuição do brilho faiscante de suas íris castanhas. Sua postura, por outro lado, permaneceu a mesma, e ele sabia que ela fazia o máximo para manter-se indiferente. _Orgulhosa_, pensou sorrindo minimamente com o canto dos lábios.

- Vai logo, sua bobona, aceita! Você está doidinha para fazer isso. – Ele tomou uma pancada com o cabide no braço. – Ai! Hey, sem agressões, senão não vai ganhar nada. Aliás, esse negócio machuca, sabia? É de madeira.

- Que bom que machucou! – ela exclamou, virando-se para ele. Tinha nas mãos um vestido cor de chocolate com tons dourados. De súbito, parou e mordeu o lábio, pensativa, o olhar correndo o local ao seu redor. – Pensando bem... Quantos mais eu tenho direito?

- Escolhe o que você quiser. Porque se for para escolher um só, vai ficar vendo a etiqueta, aí você vai hesitar, e eu não vou gostar... Eu só vou passar a droga do cartão, não quero nem ver quanto vai ser a facada.

Ela entregou as bolsas para ele e saiu vasculhando a loja. Quando a impaciência do homem começou se esquentar mais uma vez, a cantora reapareceu, carregando três cabides.

- Hora de experimentar!

- Pode ir. Só me diz onde tem um banco, por favor. – Harry revirou os olhos.

- Na verdade, – interrompeu uma das vendedoras que acompanhou Hermione durante a busca. – no próprio provador tem lugar para sentar.

- Obrigado, Senhor!

A funcionária os levou até os fundos da loja, onde havia uma grande área repleta de espelhos, cabines de troca e – o que Harry mais gostou – vários puffs colocados num canto. Ele depositou as sacolas no chão e jogou-se, afundando uns bons centímetros.

- Isso é o paraíso.

- Você parece que está no sofá da sua casa. – Hermione disse em seu típico tom reprovador.

- Vá fazer o que tem de fazer e me deixe aqui relaxando. – preguiçosamente, o músico fez um gesto com a mão indicando as cabines. Fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. – A voz da amiga começou a afastar-se assim como ela mesma. – Só depois quero saber sua opinião.

- Tanto faz.

Ela entrou na cabine e só minutos depois que Harry foi ouvir sua voz.

- Então, o que acha?

Abriu os olhos e ergueu um pouco a cabeça. Seu coração pulou, e ele teve de se controlar para não soltar uma exclamação que o expusesse. O vestido marrom com tons dourados que a vira pegar caiu perfeitamente em seu corpo, deixando-a extremamente bela. O traje ia até os joelhos, revelando parte das pernas que ela, tão adepta à calça jeans, muitas vezes se recusava a mostrar – o que, para Harry, era bobagem demais.

Hermione sempre fora desse jeito. Esconder-se através de roupas foi praticamente seu lema durante o colégio. Na idade adulta, deixara o vício de lado um pouco, o que mostrou a ele o quanto ela podia chamar atenção com sua aparência.

- O que acha? – ela perguntou, em frente ao espelho, passando a mão na lateral do vestido sobre as coxas, o que fez o amigo, a princípio, achar que estava falando delas.

- Ficou bom. – respondeu, curto e direto para não correr o risco de soltar uma besteira. Mas que diabos de efeitos aquela atração estava lhe trazendo?

- Também gostei. – Hermione virou-se para ele, abrindo um sorriso que o fez prender um pouco do fôlego. – Mas não sei, ainda tenho os outros.

- 'Tá.

Ela voltou a desaparecer por trás das cortinas e o deixou lá, esperando. Nem deitou de novo, esperando com um pouco de ansiedade pelo próximo modelo. Quando ela saiu, Harry achou-a bastante sexy na roupa azul-marinha e logo em seguida repreendeu-se, pois jamais pensou que um dia diria isso da _melhor amiga_. Não era algo que combinava com ela... E ao mesmo tempo combinava sim.

- Eu particularmente gostei desse. – a cantora falou, virando-se para o grande espelho na parede oposta. – É bom para ir a festas.

- Pode ser. – o homem murmurou, ainda um tanto afetado pela visão dela.

- Vamos ao último e, quem sabe, decisivo. – Hermione disse num enigmático, entrando novamente na cabine de troca.

Enquanto Harry tentava apagar, em vão, as imagens dela naquele vestido, demorou alguns instantes para perceber que ela o chamava. Poderiam ter se passado segundos ou minutos.

- O que foi? – perguntou, levantando-se.

- Alguma vendedora está aí? – a voz saiu abafada por causa da cortina.

- Não. Por quê? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Ah, então vai ter que ser você mesmo. – ela saiu e caminhou em sua direção. – Não consigo fechar o zíper desse vestido. Fecha para mim? – e virou de costas para ele, retirando o cabelo do caminho.

Harry pareceu ter sido pregado no chão. Por sorte, ela estava de costas e por isso não viu os olhos dele se arregalando. Praticamente todo o zíper estava aberto, dando-lhe uma visão generosa de suas costas e do sutiã preto de renda que usava. _Ah, droga_, pensou sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Você está acostumado a abrir zíperes femininos... porque todos eles imploram para você os arrebentar... não fechá-los, por isso deve ser meio complicado para você. – ela disse num tom divertido. – Mas, convenhamos, não é como se a situação fosse diferente e mirabolante.

Ele ignorou o comentário e se aproximou lentamente, tocando, em primeiro lugar e cheio de cuidado, o colchete da parte superior do vestido. Depois, segurou o zíper e começou a subi-lo. Ao encostar de leve a pele dela, sentiu uma mínima carga elétrica percorrendo seu corpo. Era tão sedosa... Definitivamente, não estava mais acostumado a fechar roupas, não abri-las, e essa ideia passava ligeiramente num canto de seu cérebro, deslizar aquele negócio para baixo lentamente e... _Controle-se, homem!_

- Viu? Não foi tão difícil. – ela brincou, girando nos calcanhares até parar de frente a ele. – Vamos ver como ficou.

A mulher afastou uns passos, novamente se mirando. Harry pôde enfim analisar o vestido. Era vermelho e ia acima do joelho, revelando parte das coxas, e agora sim ele satisfez-se com uma visão melhor daquelas pernas torneadas – o que não serviu muito para melhorar sua situação. A roupa não era completamente colada, mas justa o suficiente para mostrar alguns detalhes marcantes da silhueta de sua amiga. Misturava muito bem o sensual e o clássico, o que, na opinião dele, condizia mais com Hermione.

Nem era preciso dizer por que era seu preferido. O dela também, Harry concluiu, ao julgar o brilho nos olhos castanhos.

E foi justamente por causa daqueles olhos que ele acabou escolhendo o tal vestido vermelho quando ela insistiu para que ele desse a palavra final, ignorando a proposta inicial dele.

Mas ele não se arrependera. Nem agora, olhando-a desfilar com o traje. Não tinha como se arrepender.

Apoiado na grade da sacada da casa dos pais, bebeu um gole de sabe-se lá o que estava em sua mão. Só saia que era alcoólico, o que estava se tornando algo comum para ele.

De repente, viu Hermione abaixar para falar com uma figura pequena, que ele reconheceu ser Cassidy, filha de sua prima Annelize Evans. Ela sorria e interagia com a menina, o que o fez imaginar como seria quando a própria Hermione fosse mãe.

E aí quis apagar o pensamento. Porque, caso isso acontecesse, ele não seria o pai.

Amargurado, tentou ao máximo desviar o olhar dela, porém nada adiantou. Continuava encantado por ela, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu – e isso era o que lhe irritava, embora o poder da atração falava mais alto e deixava a raiva em um plano distante.

Só que ela veio como um foguete quando Nicholas entrou em seu campo de visão, aproximando-se da cantora. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, riram e depois ela aconchegou-se nos braços do loiro, sorrindo apaixonada. Harry rangeu os dentes, irritado. Pior ainda ficou quando ela o beijou e, com a ira esvaindo-se para o espaço, sentiu o peito doer de ciúmes.

Algumas vezes já os vira trocando beijos, porém ele tratava de desviar sua atenção para outra coisa. Naquele momento, no entanto, não conseguiu, e cada segundo que passava sentia o estômago despencar. Era horrível, cruel demais vê-la beijando o noivo com tanta paixão que deixava o músico só imaginando como seria se ela fizesse aquilo para _ele_.

- Sério, eu não tinha noção do quanto você poderia ser sádico até hoje. – uma voz falou ao seu lado, despertando-o de seu torpor. Ele virou a cabeça para a direita e viu Delinda se aproximando, o olhar fixo em Hermione e Nicholas.

Finalmente se deu conta de como deveria parecer para os outros ele ali, os olhos grudados na ex-melhor amiga. Soltou um leve riso sarcástico em resposta à irmã, deu meia volta e entrou na casa, para uma saleta que havia no segundo andar.

- Não sei como Hermione estava percebendo de tanta bandeira que você estava dando. – Delinda o seguiu.

Harry bufou e tomou mais um gole da bebida, pensando consigo mesmo se a irmã não poderia deixá-lo em paz naquele dia.

- É, é, já entendi, eu sou um idiota. – ele parou e virou para trás.

Delinda também parou de andar.

- Não disso que você era isso.

- Mas eu sou. – Harry replicou. – Principalmente por ainda me importar com alguém que praticamente acabou com tudo o que eu fiz.

- A julgar pelas palavras engraçadinhas que você soltou mais cedo, acho que não se importa tanto assim.

O homem deu de ombros.

- Olha, – a advogada respirou profundamente e deu dois passos na direção dele. – eu já te disse, você pode simplesmente ficar se lamentando por aí ou dar a volta por cima. Pode deixar tudo o que aconteceu de lado e... bem, aproveitar a vida. Entendo o que o Paradise significava para você – Harry não gostou nada do pretérito. – mas, caramba, não é o fim dos tempos. Você ainda tem muito a fazer e mostrar ao mundo. Erga a cabeça e comece algo novo. Mude essa atitude depressiva aí, que, por Deus, não condiz nada com o meu irmão chato e irritante que eu sempre conheci. Seus antigos amigos te deixaram? Procure outros, divirta-se com eles.

Já não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquilo. Sua mãe tinha dito mais o menos o mesmo, porém, do jeito que Delinda falava, parecia ser algo tão fácil de fazer. E realmente era. A única barreira que havia em seu caminho era interna, era ele mesmo.

Ah, mas não ia mesmo continuar choramingando pelos antigos amigos. Iria mudar o rumo de sua vida.

Ele só não sabia, no momento, que essa reviravolta tomaria rumos desconhecidos e fora de seu controle.

* * *

><p>NA: Só eu que acho que o Harry vai fazer besteira? XD Ai, ai... Adoro quando as coisas tendem a esquentar. Esse início da parte 2 tá meio nostálgico, algo meio herdado da parte 1, mas vai mudar um pouquinho.

Amei escrever esse cap! Você se irrita, se emociona, sente pena. Achei que ficou ótimo e minhas ideias foram bem transmitidas. Eu enfim pus os flashbacks que tinha prometido no 12, o que mostrou um pouco de como nossos amorecos eram perfeitos juntos. Gostei bastante do contraste passado/presente. E, não se preocupem, haverá mais momentos desses (tipo, vocês vão ver quando o Harry ouviu a Mione cantando pela primeira vez, que acho que será a cena mais linda de todas *-* e outras mais que não vou falar :P), ainda tem muito flashback vindo por aí. Contentem-se com HHr só daí... por enquanto *risada maléfica*

Aliás, o flashback do vestido eu já tinha em mente havia tempos. Eu só não sei por que não tinha colocado no cap 3. Enfim, resolvi repetir ele aqui XD

Agradeço imensamente todo mundo que tá passando aqui. Beijos e até!


	15. Capítulo 14 Estranhos

**_Capítulo 14 – Estranhos em Terras Diferentes_**

"_Pessoas são estranhas quando você é um estranho_

_Rostos olham feio quando você está sozinho_

_(...)_

_Quando você é um estranho, rostos saem da chuva_

_Quando você é um estranho, ninguém lembra seu nome_

_Quando você é um estranho, quando você é um estranho, quando você é estranho"_

_People Are Strange – The Doors_

- Estou indo, Parvati, pare de ligar para me perturbar. – disse e, embora as palavras davam a impressão de terem saído com rispidez, na verdade vieram acompanhadas de uma risadinha.

Do outro lado da ligação, a amiga resmungou mais alguma coisa, porém nem ouviu. Desligou o aparelho, enfiou na bolsa cruzada que usava – nunca foi do tipo de usar bolsas grandes porque elas sempre lhe irritavam – e caminhou em direção à porta do apartamento. Ao abri-la, surpreendeu-se ao ver seu irmão.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou num tom desconfiado. O que diabos ele queria àquela hora?

A segunda surpresa veio em seguida, com o olhar frio que ele lhe lançou.

- Guarde o desdém para si, Ginny.

A postura dela mudou automaticamente. Pôs as mãos na cintura, demonstrando que tinha acabado de entrar no primeiro estágio da perda da pouca paciência que tinha e que lhe dava o apelido de fogosa, sem levar em consideração a cor de suas madeixas.

- Ora essa. Você aparece aqui, sem aviso algum, e quer que eu seja amigável e agisse como se não houvesse nada fora do normal. – disse balançando os cabeços. – Aliás, para a sua informação, não estou desdenhado de nada, apenas estou surpresa com você aqui.

Ron abriu a boca para falar, mas logo revirou os olhos, aceitando o argumento dela.

- Bom dia para você também.

- Ótimo. – ela curvou o canto dos lábios num breve sorriso. – E agora, o que deseja?

A irritação do ruivo tornou-se mais acentuada.

- Quero saber por que a droga do estúdio não está aberto.

- E por que você quer saber isso? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços na altura do peito. – Se bem me lembro, você não faz mais parte da banda.

- Eu sei, mas acontece que ainda há alguns pertences meus que estão lá. – Ron enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta que usava. – Não consigo mais entrar lá, está tudo uma bagunça. Aparentemente, já chegou ao conhecimento dos grandes chefes que eu não estou mais no grupo.

- E não é verdade? O que você queria, que as portas ainda abrissem para você mesmo tendo pulado fora? – O sarcasmo saía e ela tampouco percebia.

O irmão, por outro lado, sentia todo o peso de suas palavras. Rangendo os dentes, ele disse:

- Mas parece que eu não pulei. Bem, para o resto do Paradise e para a gravadora sim, porém o resto do mundo acha que estamos juntos.

- E o que você queria que tivéssemos feito? Que tivéssemos anunciado logo dois dias depois as baixas e colocado tudo por água abaixo, ainda mais depois de um show custoso como aquele? – ela retorquiu num tom ríspido. – Agora, se me der licença, Ron, tenho que me encontrar com as meninas. Depois eu dou um jeito com as suas coisas. – empurrou-o de leve para o lado e saiu andando para o elevador.

Ron permaneceu parado, apenas observando-a, os olhos azuis com nenhum remanescente do bom humor que o caracterizava. Ele poderia falar dos outros, mas também havia mudado. Aliás, _todos_ mudaram nos meses da turnê, só não queriam admitir para si mesmos, apenas apontar as diferenças nos outros. E ele, é claro, não podia deixar de lado e notar a atitude da irmã que lhe causava estranheza.

- É sério isso? – exclamou, um pouco mais alto para que ela ouvisse. – É _essa _a sua opinião? É tudo uma questão de imagem? O que é isso, Ginny? Já parou para pensar no que aconteceu entre nós?

A pianista parou e girou nos calcanhares, virando-se para ele.

- Isso é uma coisa que remete apenas aos três, você, Harry e Hermione. Algo que, infelizmente, acabou perturbando o resto da banda. – sibilou. – E pare de gritar, vai perturbar os vizinhos.

- Ah, entre nós três _apenas_? – Ron trovejou, avançando em sua direção. Ignorou totalmente a advertência dela. – Engraçado, agora me responda uma coisa... Você acha que o que aconteceu foi justo? Acha que foi merecido?

Ele segurou seu braço bruscamente para impedir que ela fugisse ou prestasse atenção em algo que não fosse ele. A força era tanta, algo que Ginny nunca esperava de seu irmão, o cara descontraído e piadista que todo mundo adorava.

Ginny Weasley nunca foi de fraquejar. Era extremamente corajosa, não media esforços para conseguir o que queria e raramente se arrependia de algo, ficava nos cantos se lamentando ou sentia-se acuada por algo. Mas, naquele momento, com a ferocidade exalando do homem a sua frente, todo seu porte firme foi abaixo, rompendo a muralha que continha os pensamentos acumulados desde semanas atrás, quando se deu conta do rumo que a situação com os amigos seguia.

- É claro que não! – exclamou, pouco importando com o tom fragilizado. – Nada do que aconteceu foi justo! Ou você acha que fiquei feliz de ver as pessoas com que eu mais me importo se afastando uma das outras? Eu... Eu não queria você saísse, muito menos Harry! E a saída dele não foi algo que eu queria, mas era o que parecia ser certo na hora. Eu me arrependi no exato momento em que vi o trio de vocês ir ruína abaixo. – concluiu, o volume da voz mais baixo.

Ao se dar conta do que acabou de fazer, quis não pensar em mais nada. Bloqueou qualquer reação que veio depois do discurso e tentou reconstruir o porte determinado.

Ron, chocado com a declaração, soltou seu pulso, num gesto que lhe dava a impressão de ter passado despercebido pelo cérebro dele. Porém, como Ginny tampouco se importou, ele tratou de fazer o mesmo, a julgar pela faísca que retornou a seus olhos em cerca de frações de segundo.

- Então poupe seu arrependimento! Porque o que aconteceu com Harry foi mais que merecido. Ele se tornou insuportável, agora, não sei como o aturamos durante tanto tempo. – disse ríspido.

- Ah, então você mudou para o lado de Hermione? – a ruiva perguntou, sem conter o tom de provocação.

Mas mencionar o nome da outra também não ajudou muito.

- Não estou do lado de ninguém! – ele disparou. – O que, na verdade, vem acontecendo com todos nós... Inclusive com você.

A acusação atingiu Ginny com força. Ela não admitiria, porém tinha um quê de orgulho acentuado.

Ou talvez fosse simplesmente a fragilização da banda que tornara todos egoístas a ponto de se rebelarem caso um dedo fosse levantado contra eles.

- _Eu?_ – ela repetiu, alarmada. – Escute aqui, Ronald, você vai continuar aí disparando essas coisas contra mim? Veio aqui só para me tirar do sério e acabar com a minha manhã? É _você_ que tem de me poupar sobre algo aqui. Agora, eu _realmente_ vou embora. Quando você se acalmar e voltar a se comportar como um adulto, me ligue para conversarmos melhor. Adeus! – e, sem dizer mais nada, saiu a passos largos para o elevador, entrou nele e sumiu, deixando para trás um baterista frustrado.

Era apenas a concretização das sombras que vinham atormentando na moita. Todos os membros do Paradise, não somente aqueles dois, tinham se tornado estranhos, separando seus mundos, de modo que agora cada um andava sozinho.

* * *

><p>Um, dois. Inspiração, expiração. Era o que o embalava, junto com as guitarras estrondosas e a bateria agressiva em volume alto nos fones de ouvido que lhe servia de trilha sonora.<p>

Harry fazia abdominais no chão de sua sala de estar num ritmo que já estava fazendo-o suar. Antes, passou quase uma hora correndo no Hyde Park. Por algum motivo desconhecido, acordou de manhã cheio de disposição e, como havia adotado uma política de esquecer o Paradise, influenciada por uma certa advogada, resolveu gastar a energia fazendo exercícios físicos.

Tão concentrado estava que nem percebeu o soar incessante do telefone de sua casa junto com seu celular. Só quando esticou o corpo, permitindo-o relaxar após mais uma série e baixou um pouco o volume da música, ele ouviu o toque. Arrancou os fones, sentou-se e pegou o telefone sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá.

- Mas que em inferno você se enfiou que não atendia nada? Liguei para sua casa, nada, seu celular, nada também! – a voz, para lá de irritada, de Delinda veio do outro lado. Incrivelmente, parecia mais alta do que a música.

- Bom dia, _maninha_. Dia lindo hoje, não? – disse sem conseguir esconder o sorriso divertido. Sentiu-a prender a respiração e podia imaginar que ela o xingava até sua quinta geração.

- Não teste minha paciência logo pela manhã, Harry James Potter. – ela ameaçou mais controlada. – Que droga estava fazendo para me deixar às moscas durante tanto tempo?

Ele dobrou uma perna, apoiando o braço direito sobre o joelho. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Ouvir Delinda, mesmo surtando, contribuía bastante para seu bom humor inexplicável.

- Estava me exercitando. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Com alguma vadia superficial e cheia de pose? Ela deve ser realmente boa no que faz para ter entretido você e o impedido de pegar o telefone durante trinta minutos!

Ele explodiu em risadas.

- Não esse tipo de exercício, Dels. Sabe, exercícios atléticos, o que pessoas normais fazem. – explicou lentamente. Exalava paciência, bastante o contrário da advogada.

- Você nunca foi normal, por isso perguntei.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – Harry brincou e trocou o aparelho para a mão direita, ainda apoiada na perna. – O que posso fazer pela senhoria?

Do outro lado, pôde ouvir, bem baixinho, algo como "Moleque estúpido e abusado", o que o fez prender uma risada.

Se a cena em Amsterdam não houvesse sido protagonizada, seria possível dizer que aquele era um dia normal na vida dele.

- 'Tá, 'tá, eu tenho que me controlar. – ela respirou profundamente.

- Impossível.

- Fique quieto! – a morena explodiu de novo. – É sério, estou quase me convencendo de não fazer isso, mas acho que vai ser bom para você. Enfim... Escuta, hoje eu e uns amigos aqui do escritório vamos para o Barley's Pub, lá para as nove na noite, e pensei em convidar você. O que me diz?

- Pode ser, eu não tenho nada para fazer hoje mesmo. – ele deu de ombros.

- Beleza. Nos encontramos lá. E deixe a droga do celular ligado e perto de você caso eu ligar.

- Sim, senhora capitã.

Ela rangeu os dentes do outro lado da linha.

- Idiota.

* * *

><p>- Não concorda, Ginny? – Parvati Patil disse, virando-se para a amiga distraída que mexia nos mesmos cabides de roupas havia uns cinco minutos.<p>

A ruiva sobressaltou-se ao ouvir seu nome.

- Concordo com o quê? – perguntou, com a sobrancelha meio levantada, largando as roupas e direcionando o olhar para a outra.

Parvati olhou-a como se visse algum resultado que saiu muito errado de um experimento científico. Cruzou os braços, fazendo as peças de roupa nos cabides que pegara bater umas nas outras, e abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou frações de segundo depois, pondo-se a estudá-la mais uma vez.

- Sabia que você tem agido estranho o dia todo? – disse minutos depois, ou pelo menos assim foi o que pareceu a Ginny.

Ela usou todo o autocontrole que ainda detinha para lançar a outra um olhar de espanto.

- Eu? O que te faz pensar isso? – perguntou, dando uma leve risada no fim.

- Ah, não sei... Talvez por que eu já te conheço há anos? – Parvati armou-se do sarcasmo. – Aliás, hoje o dia 'tá estranho. Primeiro Hermione não veio-

- Alyssa e Lavender também não. – interrompeu-a, pressentindo o novo rumo que a conversa atingia. Isso pareceu desviar ligeiramente a atenção da artista plástica.

- Verdade. – ela franziu o cenho, o olhar perdendo-se por um segundo nas roupas. – Três ridículas. A gente tem que parar com esses desencontros, ainda mais considerando que daqui a pouco teremos o casamento de Hermione, o qual seremos madrinhas... eu espero. Aliás, ela disse alguma coisa sobre isso a você?

Incrível. Parecia que cada novo assunto que Parvati introduzia conseguia atingi-la de um jeito nada agradável.

- Não. – respondeu, surpreendendo-se com a leve rispidez contida. – Ela não falou nada. Na verdade, pouco nos falamos depois da turnê. – E as poucas palavras deixavam claro que as coisas estavam balançadas entre elas, uma voz lhe disse dentro da cabeça.

Parvati notou o azedume.

- Ah, tudo bem. Mas é perfeitamente compreensível, não é, ainda mais contando que ela mal tem estado presente nos planos e tudo mais... Aposto que depois ela vem falar com a gente. Afinal, temos que planejar a despedida de solteira dela. – seu tom tornou-se mais animado. – E tem que ser maravilhosa porque _nós_ seremos madrinhas maravilhosas. E só quero ver os padrinhos... que devem ser os amigos de Nick. Ah, e Harry e Ron também, é claro.

_É claro_, Ginny repetiu mentalmente. Harry e Ron com certeza _não_ estariam. _Harry... Bem, por causa do que aconteceu_, pensou, embora outra parte de sua mente lhe dizia que aquele não era inteiramente o motivo. _E Ron..._ Oras, talvez fosse ela que não quisesse ver a cara do irmão nem tão cedo, considerando o que houve naquela manhã.

Só de pensar naqueles três fez seu humor ficar pior ainda.

- Meninas, olhem que lindo! – ouviu-se uma nova voz, mais fina do que das duas. Ginny e Parvati se viraram e seus olhares caíram sobre Luna, que vinha na direção delas carregando um conjunto de saia e blusa. Parou, com o semblante tipicamente sonhador e os olhos azuis brilhando. – Acho que vai ficar ótimo em você, Ginny, é uma cor que realmente realça seus cabelos.

- Nada disso, Luna, foi você quem achou, você quem fica. Aliás, viemos aqui para isso mesmo.

- Só se for você, então. – a loira contrapôs. – Eu vim aqui para, acima de tudo, aproveitar o dia com as minhas amigas.

Ginny não pôde de sorrir e se sentir lisonjeada, deixando a irritação de lado. Seu humor melhorou consideravelmente e, a partir de então, começou a aproveitar o passeio de verdade.

Depois do banho de loja, as três foram almoçar, rindo umas com as outras enquanto faziam manobras para chegar à mesa no restaurante cheio sem esbarrarem em ninguém.

- Somos muito bobas. – Parvati disse assim que se acomodaram. – Rindo sem motivo algum num local público.

- Não acho. – Luna discordou docemente. – Rir faz bem à saúde, todo mundo já provou isso. E sua alma também fica mais colorida quando você sorri. É o mesmo efeito da luz do sol.

- Lá vamos nós... – Parvati murmurou, fazendo Ginny prender a risada.

- Diga o que quiser, Parvati, mas aposto que sua vida seria muito chata sem nós para fazer isso.

Ginny riu e abriu a boca para falar quando o toque de seu celular interrompeu-lhe.

- Desculpem-me. – disse, um tanto envergonhada enquanto abaixava o olhar para pegar o objeto.

- Sem problema algum. Vai lá. – Luna sorriu.

Demorou alguns segundos para chegar ao banheiro, mas mesmo assim o aparelho continuava insistente. Ao olhar no visor, o nome a fez suspirar, e a euforia de minutos atrás murchou um pouco como num balão de gás.

- Oi Ron. – disse sem emoção.

- Ginny? Dá para falar agora? – a voz que veio do outro lado era mais calma ao contrário daquela manhã.

Mas o sarcasmo da jovem continuava o mesmo.

- Na verdade, não, né, mas agora que já fiz o favor de me afastar para atender a essa ligação.

- Ora bolas. Basta apenas apertar o botãozinho vermelho aí. – O de Ron aparentemente também.

Ginny revirou os olhos, parando de andar. Mais um suspiro e ela pôs a mão na cintura, virando-se para apoiar-se na pia e mirar seu reflexo no espelho.

- Talvez eu aperte, dependendo do que quer me falar. – disse, forçando o timbre para controlá-lo.

- Você sabe o que quero. – ele disse, de repente com mais cautela.

Ela bufou, olhando para uma das torneiras. Uma ideia louca surgiu em sua mente. Por que não abri-la, inundava o banheiro e tentar se afogar só para não ter mais que ouvir seu irmão impertinente?

- 'Tá, 'tá, eu vou ver. Talvez hoje.

- É sério? – Ron não conteve a surpresa.

- Claro que sim. Quem sabe assim você sai do meu pé mais rápido.

Ele riu abertamente. Por causa da ligação, Ginny não soube se era algo de verdade ou se ele estava apenas debochando dela.

- Você tem tentado isso há vinte e quatro anos.

- Antes dos trinta eu consigo. Agora, adeus Ronald. – e desligou, sem dar a ele a possibilidade de resposta.

Seu olhar desviou da pia para o espelho. Em seu rosto, que muitos diziam ter a beleza de uma boneca de porcelana, havia uma expressão fechada, que demonstrava tudo o que vinha lhe perturbando nos últimos tempos. Tentou forçar um sorriso para transparecer uma imagem melhor às amigas, mas em vão. Estranhou, pois era a primeira vez que falhava naquilo.

Contudo, a primeira vez de ela tomar conhecimento de seu comportamento alterado ainda estava longe de vir.

Demorou mais um minuto até que saiu do toalete. Ao chegar à mesa, viu que seu pedido acabara de chegar. Começou a comer, e seu silêncio não passou despercebido pelas outras duas, que vez ou outra se entreolhavam.

- Quando é que você vai dizer o que está havendo, Ginny? – Luna questionou quando os pratos foram levados e depois de terem pedido a sobremesa.

- E não adianta dizer que não há nada... _de novo_. – Parvati emendou.

As duas encontravam-se tão sérias que Ginny não pôde deixar de franzir o cenho. Abriu a boca para falar, porém a loira foi mais rápida:

- Nada disso. Eu sei o que você vai dizer. E isso só confirma o fato de que algo está acontecendo... Algo sério está acontecendo. E se você não nos disser _agora_ o que há de errado, ligarei para Hermione. Vamos ver se ela também tem notado algo.

_Não, ela não tem notado nada! Nada mesmo!_, o pensamento veio mais rápido antes que pudesse processar direito as palavras. Foi um impulso forte, vindo de algum local dentro dela e cujo significado não foi capaz de identificar completamente.

Bastou mencionar o nome da outra amiga. O filtro que regulava seus pensamentos foi para o espaço. Sensações parecidas com as da manhã vieram. O olhar de Luna, da doce Luna, sua melhor amiga desde a escola, e o incrível poder que ela tinha sobre as pessoas terminou de quebrar suas defesas. Nos minutos seguintes, ouviu-se desabafando, não somente em relação a Ron, mas também o que houve com seus colegas – ainda poderia chamá-los assim? – de trabalho.

- _Como é?_ – Parvati exclamou, para lá de incrédula, ao final da narrativa. – Isso... Isso... – A morena estava sem palavras. E Parvati Patil sem palavras era um acontecimento histórico.

- Eu sei. – deu de ombros, baixando o olhar para a toalha de mesa.

- Que idiotas! – a artista plástica se recompôs.

- Quem? Os três?

- Exatamente! Eu não acredito nisso. Depois de tantos, _tantos_, anos... E agora isso! Deus, como Harry, Ron e Hermione são idiotas. Muito idiotas! E Hermione então, nem se fala, não é?

Vozes se manifestaram dentro da cabeça da ruiva, porém ela as ignorou e focalizou-se na amiga.

- Como assim? – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ora, como assim! Não me venha com essa, Ginny. Ainda mais você, que é a que mais convive com ela de todas nós aqui. E com Harry também... Aliás, isso tudo tem a ver com ele? – Parvati falava e gesticulava freneticamente. Ginny olhou-a como se visse um monstro de duas cabeças.

- Será que você não ouviu o que eu disse?

- Claro que eu ouvi! – a morena bufou e revirou os olhos, agitando brevemente com as mãos. – Por isso que perguntei. Agora, não me diga que _você_ não sabe de nada. A Mione é perfeitamente compreensível, do jeito que ela é... Não me surpreenderia ela ter tido a ideia de tirar Harry sem nem ao menos ter se dado conta de que ele é um louco apaixonado e que tudo que ele escreve é para ela. – agora falava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e mexendo nas unhas. Ginny engoliu em seco, tomando conhecimento do que aquelas vozes internas bizarras lhe diziam. – Ah, por Deus, mulher! Vai dizer que você não notou! É _tão_ óbvio, até os fãs de vocês já perceberam. _Todo_ mundo, na verdade, já notou. Não é Luna?

A pianista de repente se lembrou de que a outra amiga não disse nada até então.

- Bem... – a loira inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, parecia um tanto cautelosa. – Isso só mostra que Hermione seguiu meu conselho.

A cadeira de Ginny rangeu quando ela se sobressaltou e virou-se para a jornalista.

- O quê?

- Quero dizer, ela me mandou um e-mail contando o que estava acontecendo com a banda e me pedindo conselhos, aí eu falei que já estava na hora de ela tomar alguma atitude. Acontece que ela tomou... Uma atitude que eu não esperava, claro. – Luna explicava um tanto acanhada.

- Luna! – Ginny exclamou em repreensão.

- Oras, eu não esperava que ela fizesse isso! Aliás, Ginny, pare. _Você_ concordou com a ideia dela, a maioria dos seus companheiros. Hermione não é a única culpada. Ela não agiria assim por conta própria, ela prezou a coletividade.

- O pouco que restou, não é. – a ruiva murmurou sarcasticamente.

- Verdade. Luna tem razão. – Parvati concordou. – Nesse aspecto em particular, ela agiu bem.

Ginny ainda tinha algumas respostas ácidas na ponta da língua, porém não as soltou. Respirou fundo e aproveitou o restante do tempo com as amigas. Seu humor não melhorou muito e, para detoná-lo de vez, seguiu para o estúdio da banda assim que se despediu delas.

Ao abrir a porta, surpreendeu-se com a desorganização lá de dentro. Caixas se encontravam no chão, umas empilhadas, outras não, com alguns objetos em cima. Pessoas desconhecidas e membros da equipe técnica andavam para lá e para cá carregando mais coisas.

O movimento era intenso o suficiente para fazê-la se atrapalhar com as bolsas de compras enquanto andava, por isso ela tratou de ir para a ante sala de gravação, onde encontrou Lewis sentado numa cadeira, os pés para cima de um painel de controle enquanto tocava aleatoriamente acordes em sua guitarra. Aparentava achar tudo normal.

- Lewis, o que está acontecendo aqui? – disse enquanto depositava as bolsas no chão, perto dele.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, a expressão tranquila, mas quem respondeu não foi sua voz.

- O pessoal de cima mandou reorganizar aqui. Está tudo sendo revirado de cabeça para baixo. – Nick surgiu e parou perto deles. – Já que estão confirmadas as saídas de Harry e Ron para eles. Além disso, também estão revisando os contratos dos dois. Vai haver uma reunião para definir tudo direito. O problema maior é o que fazer com as premiações.

- Oras, as premiações são nossas. – Ginny disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- É, mas boa parte das composições que nos garantiram esses prêmios são de Harry.

- E o quê? Vocês acham que ele vai brigar por elas? – Lewis parou de tocar e ergueu os olhos para o empresário. – Já falei, Nick, isso é besteira. Apenas separe as coisas dele e de Ron, mande-os vir buscar e acabou. Agora vamos relaxar, esperar esse tempo ruim passar e depois começar as procurar um novo guitarrista e baterista.

- Não sei de nada, estou apenas analisando as variáveis. – e o loiro foi embora.

Ginny sentou-se próxima a Lewis.

- Pelo menos não tenho mais com que me preocupar com meu irmão doido e seus ataques psicóticos.

- Falando assim, parece que teve um dia daqueles. – ele falou, olhando-a de esguelha.

- Você não tem ideia! – ela jogou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e ficou contemplando o teto.

Lewis se sentou corretamente e seus olhos recaíram sobre as sacolas aos pés dela.

- Ah, devo ter sim. – disse levemente irônico, que fez a outra perceber.

- Hey, hey. Qual foi a desse tom? – disse, sorrindo de leve para ele.

- Bom, eu não vejo como seu dia pode ter sido tão ruim assim com você se enchendo de compras. Além do mais, eu nunca vi você fazendo isso para esquecer os problemas ou tentar relaxar.

A ruiva ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Então você nunca viu uma mulher irritada de verdade. Banho de loja melhora qualquer uma, ainda mais com as amigas.

- Sério mesmo? Então por que ainda tenho a impressão de que você continua fora do controle? – Lewis virou-se na cadeira para fitá-la, seu olhar sagaz depositado nela. Ginny se sentiu desconfortável com isso e, quando abriu a boca para falar, não encontrou nenhum argumento válido.

- Tente passar um dia com Ron Weasley enchendo sua paciência desde o minuto em que você saiu de casa. Nem você aguenta, Lewis. – ela cruzou as pernas, forçando o tom e o olhar para sustentar com o dele.

- Já passei um dia com Ron Weasley de ressaca. Não tem como ser pior que isso. Você só está na defensiva. – ele recostou-se na cadeira, os longos cabelos balançando de leve. O olhar ainda mantinha o mesmo brilho, o que fez a mulher se irritar um pouco.

- Escute aqui, seu espertinho, você não sabe de nada, 'tá legal? – alfinetou, sem medir as palavras.

De repente, uma voz no fundo da mente dela lhe disse que Lewis, por ter passado tanto tempo junto de Draco, poderia muito bem lhe cortar à moda do loiro, porém ela simplesmente ignorou.

Lewis se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta.

- Tem certeza que não? Então só me deixe a par de quando _você_ quiser que suas coisas sejam retiradas daqui. – dizia, pela primeira vez com um tom mais ríspido. Ele pôs a mão na maçaneta, mas antes de girá-la virou-se para trás de novo. – Ou então quando a Ginny que conheci no colégio voltar. – e bateu a porta com força, deixando-a boquiaberta e confusa.

* * *

><p>A BMW azul-marinha parou em frente ao bar, seu brilho lustroso chamando a atenção das pessoas que estavam ao redor. Seu motorista saiu lá de dentro, trajando calça jeans e uma camisa preta de meia-manga num misto de formal e descontraído que poucos como ele conseguiam fazer. Alguns ali o reconheceram das inúmeras capas de revistas sobre música das quais ele fazia parte da capa. Ele guardou o celular e as chaves no bolso e passou por baixo do letreiro vermelho e amarelo do Barley's Pub.<p>

Lá dentro, seus olhos percorreram o local e, embora a iluminação fosse baixa, não tardou a detectar uma cascata de cabelos castanhos que se agitava, pois sua dona ria, uma risada cativante, característica que só poderia pertencer à sua carismática irmã. Vendo que ela se encontrava na companhia de amigos, ele caminhou em sua direção, chamando mais atenção, principalmente da população feminina.

- Eu já deveria saber que você não me esperaria para começar a se divertir, Delinda. – sorridente, disse em voz alta.

O grupo olhou para ele. Quatro homens e cinco mulheres. Encontravam-se quase no extremo direito do longo bar. Todos carregavam expressões descontraídas nos rostos, e as mulheres, discretamente, olharam-no de cima a baixo e lançaram-se olhares significativos por cima dos copos de bebida que segurava.

Delinda abriu um grande sorriso, aproximando-se dele. Sua blusa de paetês refletia alguns feixes de luz do local e seus saltos altos bateram fortemente no chão. Ela trocou o copo que segurava para a mão direita e envolveu a esquerda pelos ombros dele, conduzindo-o em direção aos amigos.

- Pessoal, esse é o tão famigerado Harry Potter que vocês conhecem de dois modos: o que eu digo e o que o resto do mundo diz. – disse, esticando os braços para os amigos, que riram das palavras dela. – Harry, esses são Brittany – ela indicou uma mulher loira sentada num banquinho, a mais próxima deles. – o Jasper – o homem loiro atrás da loira acenou, um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca. – os que estão atrás do Jas são Natalie e Paul – os dois, ambos de cabelos negros, deram um leve cumprimento de cabeça. – essas duas espevitadas são a Claire e a Ellen – as mulheres, uma de cabelos loiros que beirava ao caramelado e outra de cabelos vermelho rubi, que viu ao lado da irmã enquanto ela ria sorriram – e o motivo que eu ria, o Derrick. – ela bateu no ombro do homem alto à direita deles.

- _Famigerado_. – Harry repetiu, erguendo a sobrancelha para a palavra. – Pelo menos você não disse "irmãozinho querido" com esse tom irônico que só você consegue. – As pessoas riram.

- Você esqueceu-se de dizer que o seu discurso sobre ele é uma mentira, Dellie. – Paul disse. – Ele parece ser um cara legal.

- Eu _sou_ um cara legal. Ela que é ranzinza demais. Aposto que se houvesse, sei lá, algum estatuto louco de leis sobre irmãos ela já teria arranjado uma desculpa para me colocar em prisão perpétua. – Harry apoiou-se no balcão ao lado de Brittany.

- Ah, se eles soubessem o que eu passei com você durante a minha vida, eles com certeza entenderiam caso isso fosse verdade. – Delinda agitou o copo na direção dele e bebeu-o em seguida.

- Sério? Então quem era o pobre garoto ameaçado de morte cinco vezes ao dia quando éramos crianças, sim? – o guitarrista virou-se para os outros advogados. – É por isso que ela seguiu a carreira do Direito. Porque os argumentos que ela usava para me ferrar eram bons demais. Enganavam até minha mãe, a pessoa mais centrada e sincera que já conheci.

- É o que, você veio aqui só para contar os meus podres? – Delinda retorquiu com uma pontinha de irritação que lhe era tão marcante.

- Gostei da ideia. – Derrick intrometeu-se. – Cara, eu te pago três drinks se me contar uns dez fatos nada agradáveis sobre essa daqui. Vai ser bom quando ela se lembrar de fazer qualquer outra aposta comigo e se arrepender e tentar se esquivar depois de ter perdido.

Harry fingiu uma expressão de desapontamento.

- Que feio, Delinda. Sabe, chega a ser meio antiético para alguém como você. – ele virou-se para Derrick. – Pode contar comigo, se a fará se comportar melhor.

Os amigos sorriam, alguns riram, e Delinda revirou os olhos, resmungando baixinho.

O barman aproximou-se, perguntando se alguém queria mais alguma coisa, e, depois que Derrick e Delinda pediram, Harry aproveitou:

- E aí? Sugestões?

- Eu não lembro o nome desse aqui não, mas sei que está muito bem. – Ellen falou, indicando o líquido de um tom vermelho forte em seu copo. Harry sorriu em agrado, o que a fez estremecer de leve.

- O mesmo que a dama está tomando. – ele disse, virando-se para o barman, que assentiu e se afastou.

- Já aviso logo que terei de sair daqui carregado. – Derrick anunciou, gesticulando para os companheiros. – Depois daquela vitória maravilhosa e o contrato que eu e esses dois aqui – ele indicou Delinda e Paul com o copo vazio. – Com o que conseguimos, nada mais justo do que comemorar com um porre. Vou dormir tudo o que não dormi esses últimos dias por causa desse caso maldito.

- É assim que se fala! – Paul exclamou animado.

- Ah, então você acha que só viemos aqui para carregar você, Derrick? – Ellen virou-se para ele, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela bebeu um gole, marcando o vidro do copo com os lábios pintados de batom.

- Devo concordar com ela. – Harry se intrometeu. – Porque não é nada fácil cuidar de amigos altos. Acredite, experiência própria.

- E não é mesmo? – a loira acenou em concordância com um pequeno sorriso.

Quando o barman voltou com os pedidos, a conversa já atingia outros assuntos, de tão entrosados que estavam.

Num determinado momento, a música ambiente tornou-se mais alta e mais agitada. Algumas pessoas se encaminharam pelo espaço no canto que formava uma espécie de pista de dança. A canção chamou a atenção do grupo e alguns foram para lá.

- Hey. – Ellen de repente virou-se para trás ao notar que só Harry tinha ficado no local. – Você não vem não? – perguntou, dando uns dois passos na direção dele, mais um de seus pequenos sorrisos estampado.

- Nah, eu não esse tipo de cara. – ele respondeu, recostando-se no balcão. A distância que havia entre eles era considerável para fazê-lo notar que Ellen era uma mulher muito atraente. A saia listrada de strass que usava mostrava que ela tinha pernas o suficiente para isso. – Na verdade, eu _faço_ música, não danço. – disse, inclinando um pouco a cabeça na direção dela enquanto prendia seu olhar nela.

- Você já tentou por acaso? – ela se aproximou mais um pouco.

- Já. E quase tiveram que me expulsar do local de tanto que eu esbarrava nas pessoas. – ele abriu um sorrisinho. – É, sério, Ellen, é melhor me deixar aqui.

- Sozinho? – a mulher cruzou os braços e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Não me parece muito divertido.

- Claro que é. – Harry retorquiu e sorveu o resto do copo que bebia. Ele tinha... _quase_ certeza de que era o quarto. – Estou num local legal, vendo as pessoas se divertindo e eu estou bem aqui na minha, me divertindo também.

- Não dá para se divertir sozinho. É bem mais legal quando se está com mais alguém.

- Ah, você tem certeza? – ela meneou com a cabeça. – É sério, você se divertirá mais sem mim. Aliás, já está perdendo seu tempo de diversão.

- Tecnicamente, não. Depois de uma semana que tive, só de entrar aqui já atingi o ápice da diversão. Então, essa questão toda só se relaciona a você...

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Brittany foi até eles.

- O que vocês estão fazendo parados aí? A diversão agora é lá! – exclamou, apontando para o outro lado.

- Eu sei! – Ellen virou-se para a amiga. – Só que ele não quer ir. – e indicou o músico com o olhar.

Brittany ergueu a sobrancelha, como se por algum motivo já esperasse aquilo.

- A velha desculpa de que quem faz música é porque não sabe dançar? – perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Exato. E estou tentando convencê-lo do contrário porque senão vai ficar aqui sozinho a ver navios. – Ellen virou para o homem. – Isso não é um concurso de dança, não vai fazer diferença alguma.

- Nova conferência e não me disseram nada? – Uma terceira voz foi ouvida. Os três se viraram e viram Delinda, que tinha ido ao banheiro, postada ao lado do irmão.

- Seu irmão é mesmo teimoso assim? – Ellen perguntou, mas seu tom saiu divertido, tranquilo.

- Ah, o que aconteceu com toda a história de "Delinda está mentindo, o irmão dela é maravilhoso"? – a morena imitou um tom de voz estrangulado que fez Harry quase cuspir a bebida com a intensa vontade de rir. – Eu falei para vocês. Ele é sim, extremamente teimoso e cabeça-dura, pior que um cavalo indomável. Qual o problema? Ele quer se isolar aí e ignorar a gente? – As meninas concordaram. – Ah, podem ir que eu sei como se faz isso.

Mal as outras se afastaram e Delinda ficou de frente a ele. Seu semblante animado tornou-se de repente um tanto mais sério.

- Dá para você parar de dar em cima das minhas amigas? – perguntou, os dentes cerrando, um claro sinal de perigo que ele nem ligou, apenas riu.

- _Eu_? De onde você tirou isso, _maninha_? – ele gargalhou.

Delinda, por outro lado, manteve-se impassível.

- Muito bem, seu engraçadinho, pois acontece que eu sei muito bem o que é um flerte. Eu te trouxe aqui para passar um tempo comigo, não para você ir à caça. – disse ainda estranhamente séria, embora Harry sentisse que seu deboche e seu descaso aos poucos fervessem o caldeirão de irritação que compunha a irmã.

- E quem é você para controlar com quem eu falo? Dels, você 'tá me saindo pior que uma namorada ciumenta. – ele puxou uma mecha do cabelo dela e colocou atrás de uma das orelhas. Do jeito que aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados faiscaram, logo soube que, se não estivessem num lugar público, ela com certeza teria pulado no pescoço dele, protagonizando uma cena que não vivenciavam desde quando ele tinha treze anos de idade.

Mas, Deus, por que provocá-la era tão bom? Ele não tinha culpa de nada, era algo externo a ele, um impulso impossível de ser controlado.

- Eu desisto de você! Por que diabos eu ainda me importo? Não irei estragar minha noite por _sua_ causa. – e, girando nos calcanhares, foi embora para junto dos amigos, deixando seu irmão às gargalhadas.

É, sua advogada tinha ótimas ideias; ir para aquele pub estava se saindo bastante interessante. Quem o olhasse ali, descontraído e rindo consigo, jamais imaginaria que dias atrás estava trancafiado em casa, se lamentando por algo que nem foi culpa dele. Não precisava daqueles músicos mesquinhos, claro que não.

Não tinha mentido para Ellen quando disse que ficaria ali perfeitamente bem. Ainda ria quando pediu uma dose de tequila ao barman depois que a irmã se afastou. Depois, seu olhar vasculhou o local, ora ou outra observando Delinda dançar com os amigos. Com todos aqueles movimentos, concluiu que com certeza não era algo para si. Não que a história que contou à ruiva fosse verdade, aquilo foi... ah bem, e por que negar?... foi puramente flerte. Mas e daí? Era algo inocente.

_Ainda._

- Só gostaria de qualquer coisa com limão. E não muito forte, por favor. – alguém disse ao seu lado.

Ele se virou e deparou com, provavelmente, a mulher mais bonita dali. Seus longos cabelos negros brilhavam mesmo com a má iluminação, junto com um par de olhos azulados. Trajava um vestido preto que ia até o meio das coxas, que ele não pôde deixar de notar quando o pano subiu assim que ela sentou. Logo após o pedido, ela se abaixou, massageando a lateral do pé direito onde usava um salto agulha.

- Cansou mesmo ou foi o sapato que te fez sair de lá? – perguntou, apoiando o cotovelo no balcão de modo que pudesse fitá-la melhor.

Ela se virou, e seus olhos se arregalaram durante frações de segundo. Recompôs-se e abriu um sorriso sedutor para ele.

- Na verdade, cansei mesmo. O sapato serviu mais de influência para parar. Mas fazer o que, não? Nós mulheres escolhemos esses acessórios torturantes, tudo para ficar melhor. – disse, ajeitando-se no banco.

- Acho desnecessário. – Harry bebeu um gole do copo. – Para algumas.

- Algumas...? – ela repetiu, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas finas. E ele nunca tinha achado tão envolvente uma mulher fazendo aquele gesto até agora. Talvez fosse a bebida. Talvez fosse sua nova doutrina de aproveitar o presente e deixar o passado.

- Você me entendeu. É exatamente o que está pensando. – Ou o mais provável mesmo era que agora sim estava de fato flertando.

O barman voltou com o pedido dela.

- Aqui está, senhorita.

Harry encarou o copo, acompanhando até quando sua borda tocou os lábios avermelhados dela, bem cheios e desenhados.

- Se não tivesse vindo com tanta pressa, eu mesmo teria oferecido.

Ela sorriu, depositando o objeto graciosamente no vidro do balcão.

- Ainda há chance para isso.

Harry arrastou o banco para mais perto dela.

- Que bom saber.

Os dois ficaram conversando pelo restante do tempo. Em pouco tempo, ele chegou à conclusão de que, além de bela, a chamada Alice era bastante interessante. Tinha um bom humor e um jogo de olhar cativante. Sentia-se bem conversando com ela, algo que não sabia dizer com exatidão o que era, mas que mesmo assim ainda era bem vindo.

Estavam tão entretidos que só foi quando ela começou a olhar ao redor com frequência que ele se ligou de que estavam num local público.

- O que houve?

Alice respondeu com um resmungo.

- Droga! – exclamou em seguida. – Acontece que meus amigos foram embora e eu nem percebi. Pior, eles eram minha carona.

- Relaxe. Deixa que eu te levo. – ele desceu do assento e começou a vasculhar o bolso à procura da carteira.

- Mas... E o seu grupo? – ela perguntou, ainda um tanto exasperada.

Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Ah, então você percebeu que eu estava acompanhado?

Ela se remexeu no banco, reassumindo o porte que tanto lhe chamara atenção.

- Culpada. – ergueu as mãos, num gesto de rendição.

- É apenas minha irmã e seus amigos. Não que ela vá sentir minha falta.

Ele riu ao passo que retirou uma nota para pagar pelas bebidas. Ela abriu a boca para contestar, mas tratou logo de interrompê-la:

- Nada disso. Eu falei que lhe oferecia. – e saiu andando.

- Mas o primeiro não conta. – a mulher rebateu descendo do banco e indo atrás dele.

- Agora já era.

Os dois chegaram à entrada do pub. Foi só quando ele permitiu ela passar pela porta na sua frente que notou a pequena bolsa que carregava. E parecia uma bolsa que já tinha visto uma certa cantora usar e que ficava até melhor nela..._ Pare com isso, seu idiota_.

Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a contemplar a outra. Alice andava com classe, um movimento natural, que não chegava a ser vulgar ou oferecido como já vira muitas outras mulheres forçando. Era algo diferente, que mostrava que ela andava daquele jeito porque queria, não para atrair olhares – algo que conseguia sem esforço algum.

Entraram no carro, e ela lhe deu as instruções para o caminho de casa. Em alguns minutos, o automóvel parava em frente a um prédio de uma fachada bem cuidada.

- Viu? Você chegou em casa. E nem foi tão difícil assim, seus amigos não foram tão cruéis. – ele disse brincalhão.

- É, mas eu não teria chegado se não fosse por você. – ela virou-se no banco, ficando de frente para ele. – Hoje foi bom. Gostei. Obrigada.

- Que isso. Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

Alice abriu um sorriso provocante, inclinou-se na direção dele e pôs uma mão na perna dele.

- Como você sabe se realmente foi um prazer? – sussurrou, seus rostos bem próximos.

Com a proximidade, Harry pôde ver os olhos dela brilhando, de uma intensidade que ele reconheceu e que remexeu algo dentro dele. O toque dela em sua coxa finalmente o fez perceber o que aquele _algo _era. De repente, sentiu estranhos impulsos percorrendo seus nervos, convidando-o a entrar naquele joguinho.

- Eu imagino que seja.

- _Imagina_? – ela inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado. – E por que ficar no mundo da imaginação? – passou a língua pelos lábios, e o olhar dele logo se depositou ali. E foi aí que ele não aguentou mais resistir àquela tentação que lhe provocava.

- Porque sei que a realidade pode ser mais estranha que a ficção. Se bem que... – os olhos subiram, depositando-se nos dela. – Pode ser que não, de acordo com que estou percebendo agora.

- Muito bem.

O que veio em seguida deu a impressão de ter acontecido rápido demais. Alice aproximou-se mais e beijou-o no canto da boca, provocando nele um formigamento agradável. Depois, num giro, abriu a porta do carro e saiu em direção ao prédio.

As estranhas emoções dentro dele se agitaram e aumentaram de força, tanto que contê-las não parecia tão seguro assim. Era quase como se um prisioneiro estivesse trancafiado havia muito tempo e que agora não conseguia mais ficar em silêncio.

Com um sorriso, ele saiu do carro, trancou-o e saiu atrás dela. Alcançou-a quando esperava o elevador.

- Você se acha muito espertinha, não é? – perguntou, puxando-a delicadamente pelo braço para fazê-la virar-se em sua direção.

Todavia, antes que obtivesse uma resposta, um pequeno estalo foi ouvido e as portas do elevador abriram. Alice desviou o olhar por um segundo, depositando-o no mostrador, depois voltou para ele. Com a mão livre, puxou o outro braço dele e entrou no veículo.

- Na verdade, acho que você é o esperto aqui. Entendeu exatamente o que eu quis dizer. – murmurou com os lábios bem próximos dos dele depois de ter apertado o botão.

E aí foi como se algo houvesse estourado dentro de Harry. Soltou o pulso dela e envolveu sua cintura com força. Deu dois passos para frente, encostando-a na parede de metal. A mão livre postou-se do outro lado dela, aniquilando qualquer tentativa de fuga. Seus olhares fixaram-se um no outro antes que ele se inclinasse e tomasse aqueles lábios sedutores com os seus.

Ela não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. Retribuiu com intensidade, provocando-o, vez ou outra mordiscando o lábio inferior dele. Suas mãos o envolveram, puxando-o para prensar seu corpo ainda mais no dele.

Não havia calma nem cuidado, apenas a vontade um do outro de se experimentarem ao máximo, provarem cada mísero canto de suas bocas. Algo fogo e gasolina, onde o que importava era a combustão, o contato abrasador. Era firme, forte e intenso.

Ele sentiu-a tremer e abafar um suspiro quando invadiu os domínios dela com a língua. Afastou-se milimetricamente dela e abriu um sorriso de triunfo consigo mesmo. Depois, tocou-lhe novamente os lábios, antes de descer sua boca pelo rosto e pelo pescoço dela, que exalava um perfume delicioso e que provocava ainda mais seus impulsos.

Demoraram um pouco a perceberem que o elevador chegou ao destino. Quando ela abriu os olhos e viu a porta aberta, empurrou-o de leve, indicando a saída. Pegou sua mão e saiu puxando-o pelo corredor até pararem em frente ao apartamento. Demorou a abrir a fechadura, pois, enquanto tentava, ele a abraçou por trás e voltou a beijar seu pescoço.

Quando entraram, o máximo que Alice pôde fazer foi jogar a chave no aparador, pois logo foi jogada contra a porta e sua boca foi tomada com fúria por ele.

- Sabia que isso está me atrapalhando? – ele disse em um momento, erguendo, com um dos dedos, a alça da bolsa pendurada no ombro esquerdo. Então, com um movimento brusco, puxou-a, jogando o objeto junto da chave.

Ela riu e enganchou as unhas na camisa que ele usava, trazendo-o novamente ao seu encontro. Seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, só que dessa vez a onda de paixão veio em sua totalidade. Harry se sentiu ainda mais triunfante quando percebeu que a mulher não pôde evitar os gemidos quando suas línguas novamente se enlaçaram e suas mãos começaram a descer por corpo dela, acariciando o que vinha pela frente, até pararem nas pernas. Ergueu a barra do vestido, dando-lhe mais acesso às coxas. Seu contato tornou-se cada vez mais brusco, mais possessivo, mas ele nem ligava. Tudo que passava em sua mente era responder àqueles impulsos cheios de luxúria que dominavam seu corpo.

Era como se seu lado da lascívia houvesse sido despertado como um animal selvagem.

E, a julgar pelo que se veio a seguir, o dela também.

Alice deslizou as mãos pelo tórax dele, acariciando e massageando de um jeito que ele aprovou. Depois, tornou a subir e começou a abrir os botões de sua camisa com agilidade enquanto a boca continuava a fazer loucuras junto da dele.

Os beijos se intensificaram à medida que eles, mediados por um algum instinto insano, começaram a ir em direção ao quarto dela. No corredor, Harry sentiu o desejo atingir níveis que ele não se vivenciava havia muito tempo. Parou de andar e tornou a jogá-la contra a parede, pressionando seu corpo cada vez mais no dela. O efeito dela em si já se fazia presente, e era isso que queria mostrar a ela.

Alice inclinou a cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido de aprovação ao sentir aquele corpo viril e rígido desejando o seu. Harry aproveitou e baixou os lábios, tornando a beijá-la no pescoço, mas agora de um jeito mais descuidado, consequências daquele animal desperto. Mordia a pele e beijava, enquanto seus lábios desciam até atingirem o decote do vestido, dando-lhe total acesso ao vale entre os seios, por onde passou a língua delicada e levemente apenas para sentir-se prazeroso consigo mesmo ao senti-la tremer e ofegar.

Em meio aqueles beijos, ela enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, fazendo o vestido subir mais do que já estava. O guitarrista, claro, não deixou de aproveitar a oportunidade, acariciando-lhe com mais intimidade. Mais um tremor percorreu o corpo feminino quando tocou as bordas laterais de roupa íntima dela e foi aí que ela, em mais uma descarga de endorfina, finalmente arrancou a camisa que usava e o empurrou de leve.

Por um milésimo de segundo, a confusão surgiu no rosto dele até que os olhos azuis dela, emoldurados por um sorriso sedutor, brilharam cheios de desejos, e ele soube que tudo fazia parte do joguinho e que ela lhe estava completamente acessível.

Quando se beijaram novamente, foi a vez dela de conduzi-lo, e, segundos depois, as pernas dele batiam na lateral de uma cama. Já com a mente enevoada pela luxúria e o raciocínio a anos-luz, parou de abraçá-la e jogou-a sobre o colchão, deitando-se por cima em seguida.

Ela o puxou em direção a seu corpo pelo cinto da calça, e o simples toque naquela região já extremamente sensibilizada por culpa daquela mulher o fez gemer rouco no meio do beijo. Nem hesitou em ajudá-la quando começou a abrir o feixe e, poucos instantes depois, encontrava preparado para fazê-la exclamar seu nome e outras coisas incoerentes até não poder aguentar mais.

Eles rolaram na cama, invertendo as posições. Harry começou a acariciar as cosas delas e, assim que as pontas de seus dedos encostaram no zíper, tratou de puxá-lo para baixo. As mãos desceram dali e foram parar novamente na barra do vestido, dessa vez puxando-o para cima. Seus lábios se descolaram milésimos de segundo quando o tecido teve que ser passado pela cabeça dela, porém logo se encontravam naquele inferno de desejo que os queimava.

Em seguida, foi a vez da lingerie dela ser quase arrebentada por ele. Não havia mais nenhuma barreira entre seus corpos, e as carícias dessa vez foram sentidas com mais intensidade. Ele traçou um caminho naquela pele macia, desde as coxas, passando pela cintura e a lateral dos seios, e ela correspondia, a respiração ofegante, sussurros baixos e cheios de prazer.

Ela estava tão entregue que nem encontrou forças para resistir quando ele a deitou novamente sobre o colchão, apenas reagiu enlaçando seu pescoço e o puxando para beijá-lo na nuca, no tórax, nas clavículas, por onde suas mãos chegassem, até que ele envolveu seus pulsos e os ergueu, começando sua própria exploração.

Num momento, seus olhares prenderem-se de novo. Ele, já afetado pela paixão, começou a ver tudo meio turvo a sua frente, os cabelos negros clareando um pouco, o liso adquirindo ondulações. Os olhos azuis de repente ficaram escuros, lembrando-lhe aqueles que o encantavam. Uma palavra errada, um nome, quase lhe escapou, porém uma leve descarga de bom senso veio e ele se calou.

Quando ambos achavam que apenas o toque de mãos não fosse mais suficiente, ele a segurou com firmeza e a penetrou, sendo prontamente recebido por ela. Ele não demorou muito para aumentar a intensidade das investidas, de repente se dando conta do que tudo que precisava era ouvi-la gritando por ele, seu corpo contorcendo-se sob o dele. Não lhe interessava o prazer dela, apenas o seu. Era algo egoísta, mas ele nem tinha noção, e que foi suficiente para que, juntos, chegassem ao ápice da noite, ao verdadeiro prazer que ela mencionara mais cedo.

Foi como se tudo houvesse explodido. O que havia na mente de Harry foi para o espaço. Dos pensamentos conturbados às lembranças mais dolorosas. Se agora lhe perguntassem quem era, talvez nem soubesse responder. Era como se um estranho houvesse tomado conta de seu corpo e agora comandasse suas ações. Essas, por outro lado, poderiam, num momento de sanidade, lhe parecer alvoroçadas, sem nexo e, por que não, desesperadas.

Mas o qual era o limite entre lucidez e insanidade para ele?

Tais ações, na verdade, nunca lhe pareceram tão corretas. E lhe levavam a lugares que nunca pensou que existiriam. Tudo tratava-se apenas de luxúria e paixão, e elas lhe traziam uma sensação incrível, algo que suas antigas prerrogativas ultimamente não haviam conseguido fazer.

Para ele, aquilo sim lhe parecia real.

"_Com um movimento dos olhos desejosos dela_

_Ela afasta tudo pra longe_

_Esse momento único é intensificado_

_E todas as cores ficam cinza_

_(...)_

_Com um movimento da mente desejosa dela_

_O mundo real começa a aparecer_

_E todas as coisas odiosas que eu me tornei_

_Temporariamente vão embora"_

_Frozen - Celldweller_

* * *

><p>NA: Desculpa a demora, eu achei que nunca ia terminar esse troço haha Era fim de período, falta de criatividade, os planos confusos, mas consegui. Agora acho que as atualizações vão vir mais rápido porque estou de férias e eu já fiz todo o planejamento da fic (sim, já defini até o final e a parte 3 tá confirmada). E também porque vou tentar parar de ter ideia pra oneshots (se procurarem "Outubro" vão entender)

Eu não planejava deixar esse cap tão grande. Acredito que me empolguei um pouco. Mas gostei um tantinho dele. Hermione dando as caras mesmo quando não dá as caras hahaha Na verdade, era para ela ter aparecido, mas desde o cap 7 eu tenho tido uma ideia e resolvi começar a botá-la em ação aqui. Não prolonguei o PoV de Ginny à toa. E Harry, hein? Deu pra ver que o estilo de vida dele vai mudar um pouco para ele tentar esquecer a amada, mas por que tenho a impressão de que não adiantar muito? E que isso ainda vai render muita confusão? =D É a parte 2 entrando nos eixos. Agora vai tudo pegar fogo.

Muito obrigada pelos comentários =) Beijos.


	16. Capítulo 15 Memórias Vazias

**_Capítulo 15 – Memórias Vazias_**

"_Eu jamais dançarei novamente_

_Pés culpados não têm nenhum ritmo_

_Embora seja fácil fingir_

_Eu sei que você não é um tolo_

_Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso e não enganar um amigo_

_E desperdiçar a oportunidade que tive_

_Por isso jamais dançarei novamente_

_Como dancei com você"_

_Careless Whisper – Seether_

Não lembrava ter tanta coisa assim. Pelo menos, não em seu apartamento. Achava que a maior parte de suas memórias da infância e adolescência estivesse na casa dos pais, porém ali se viam quatro caixas abarrotadas até a boca.

Mas, pensando bem, o que estava guardado consistia em quase sua totalidade por lembranças mais recentes, desde mais ou menos o início da era da fama para a banda. Portanto, vários objetos pertenciam a momentos dela sozinha, com os amigos, cartões postais, pequenas lembranças, tudo resultado das várias viagens ao redor do mundo, e de momentos dela e Nick, que, afinal, foi o motivo principal para revirar seus pertences naquele dia.

Na noite anterior, Jane comunicou-lhe que queria coisas deles para que pudessem montar o cerimonial que seria apresentado na recepção. E agora estava ali, sentada no chão de sua sala de música, onde, sabe-se lá por que motivo, guardava as caixas, com o mais diverso conteúdo espalhado ao redor.

Ao puxar o último objeto de dentro da caixa que analisava no momento, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Era uma foto dela e do noivo, trocando um beijo num passeio de barco feito em Veneza, numa viagem que fizeram durante as gravações do álbum mais recente da banda e que ela achou um tanto precipitada, pois os dois estavam juntos havia pouco tempo, mas que, no fim, adorou demais.

Contemplou a fotografia por mais alguns segundos antes de colocá-la numa pilha separada que levaria para Jane.

Passou para a próxima caixa. Ao abri-la, seu coração deu um leve salto no peito. Deu de cara com um foto dela e de Harry, os dois sorridentes e abraçados um ao outro. Ele usava um terno negro com uma gravata verde escura que combinava magicamente com seus olhos, ainda, na época, emoldurados pelos aros de metal de seus óculos. E embora a imagem só mostrasse-os do peito para cima, ela se lembrava perfeitamente do vestido que usava. Era de alças, metade preto, metade branco, com uma fenda no lado claro e com pedrinhas nas extremidades. Um traje lindo, escolhido minuciosamente para seu baile de formatura.

Inconscientemente, pegou a foto, dessa vez abrindo um sorriso triste. A lembrança daquela noite veio antes que pudesse conter...

Seus olhos vaguearam pelo salão, e um suspiro escapou-lhe. Onde estava a magia sentida quando chegou ali? Por que sentia que o baile não estava sendo tão memorável assim como era para os outros? Usava um vestido perfeito que a fez se tornar o centro das atenções quando chegou, seu par era um cara ótimo e agora todos no Instituto Hogwarts sabiam da beleza estonteante que Hermione Granger tolamente escondera por trás de livros e roupas folgadas durante sete anos.

Qualquer garota em seu lugar estaria vibrando e aproveitando a atenção. Mas ela não era do tipo que ligava para futilidades. Porém, tivera seus motivos para se enfiar naquele glamour – motivos influenciados por uma ruiva espevitada que dançava animadamente com Neville Longbottom, do outro lado do salão, que havia feito de tudo para ir àquela festa mesmo não sendo uma formanda.

No entanto, todas suas razões pareciam infames ao se lembrar de que o objetivo almejado com toda produção não foi conquistado, ou melhor, nem deu sinal de ter reparado nela.

Um tanto cansada, pôs o cotovelo sobre a mesa onde estava sentada e apoiou a mão no queixo. O olhar desviou para algum canto à esquerda, para onde Cormac McLaggen havia ido, sob o pretexto de pegar alguma bebida para os dois, quando se afastou minutos atrás. Nenhum sinal dele, ainda mais considerando a grande quantidade de pessoas amontoada no Buffet e a baixa iluminação do local.

- Posso saber por que a senhorita está mofando aí? – uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Já se virou sabendo que captaria duas íris cor de esmeraldas, emolduradas por um par de óculos, os olhos de seu melhor amigo. Ele que, embora odiasse ternos, estava adorável naquele traje.

Forçou um sorriso, mesmo que seu subconsciente houvesse lhe dito que não adiantaria muito para se esconder. O olhar que ele lhe lançou em seguida serviu para confirmar que sabia de que havia algo errado com ela.

- E posso saber por que você não está com sua acompanhante? – devolveu, aplicando um tom falsamente divertido.

Harry, por outro lado, não amoleceu.

- Parvati concordou comigo que estava na hora de eu agir e vir aqui ver por que está pelos cantos. – respondeu um tanto mais sério. – E se até ela notou sua estranheza, imagine eu, não?

Hermione não falou nada. Sua atenção desviou do rosto dele, indo para outro lugar no ambiente.

- E então? – o garoto se pronunciou novamente.

- Então _o quê_, Harry? – rebateu pela segunda vez.

- Vai continuar aí durante mais dez anos? – ele tentou apelar para o humor, o que foi pior para ela. Humor deixava seu estado pior porque era uma das características mais fundamentais do motivo que a levou a se arrumar daquele jeito.

Mais silêncio. Pelo suspiro que ouviu vindo dele, soube que o amigo estava prestes a desistir de suas investidas.

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom. E se eu dissesse para a gente dançar?

Ela se voltou para ele um tanto exasperada.

- Você não sabe dançar, Harry. – disse em meio a uma leve vontade de rir ao passo que ele fez uma careta.

- E se isso fosse te fazer melhor? Dançaria comigo? Porque estou disposto a cometer esse sacrifício se isso colocar um sorriso em seu rosto.

Sem se conter mais, abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ele deu um passo para frente, estendendo a mão. Mas antes que pudesse segurá-la, Harry agarrou seu pulso, puxando-o com força e saiu arrastando-a para o meio da pista, onde percebeu, com bastante atraso, que a música mudou de agitada para lenta.

Ela o segurou pelas costas enquanto as mãos dele se repousaram em sua cintura. Juntos, começaram a dar uns passos para lá e para cá de um jeito um tanto descoordenado e fora do ritmo da canção.

- Estou fazendo o máximo para não te dar uma pisada. – ele disse meio sem jeito.

- Está tão preocupado com isso que não está me segurando direito. Não dá para dançar separados assim. Me aperte mais. – ele estranhou o pedido, mas o realizou assim mesmo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas movimentando-se lentamente conforme a música. Embora o humor de Hermione tenha melhorado com o convite o melhor amigo, ainda sim não conseguia se sentir bem de verdade.

Seus olhos desviaram do rosto de Harry e tornaram a passear pelo local, até que viu um flash de uma cabeleira ruiva. O dono daqueles cabelos levava a mão uma garota loira, que puxava até o canto do salão, a parte mais reservada e que fora decorada para dar mais privacidade aos casais como aquele. Sentiu um pequeno peso descer pelo estômago.

Harry, por outro lado, notou seu olhar fixo e direcionado.

- Sei por que está assim. – disse, fazendo-a virar-se automaticamente para ele.

Dentro daquelas esmeraldas, Hermione viu carinho, leveza e compreensão. Não era como se o garoto estivesse forçando, aquilo já existia naturalmente entre eles; esse contato íntimo, profundo e cúmplice, que necessitava apenas de um rápido contato visual para que lessem praticamente as almas um do outro.

Então, foi como se alguém houvesse aberto a válvula que trancava todos os sentimentos em relação àquele ruivo, à festa e tudo que vinha lhe incomodando, mesmo que não tão forte, nas últimas semanas. Soltou um suspiro pesado, demonstrando ao amigo sua rendição.

- Foi por ele, sabe? – enquanto falava, os dois ainda dançavam e naquele instante seu campo de visão tornou a captar o casal, que agora trocavam beijos intensos. – Foi por ele que resolvi vir nessa festa, foi por ele que procurei o vestido mais bonito de todos, que me enchi de maquiagem, que pus saltos altos, que larguei minhas roupas largas para desfilar por aí com essa fenda na perna direita. E foi para mostrar para ele o que estava perdendo, mas... Bem, _é óbvio_, que adiantou nada. – Mais um suspiro, o olhar ainda pregado em seu primeiro e único namorado sério até então que também poderia ser denominado como melhor amigo.

- Claro que adiantou. – Harry contrapôs com um tom de voz leve. – Não viu todos praticamente babando quando você chegou? Não sei como Cormac não quis bater em nenhum dos garotos cobiçosos. Para falar a verdade, não sei como _eu _não bati em nenhum engraçadinho que praticamente te filmava. Ninguém acreditava que era você, Mione, e você mostrou para todo mundo que...

-... Que o quê? Que Hermione Granger pode ser feminina e que é uma garota? – ela revidou com um pouco de frustração ao passo que retornava a fitar o rosto de Harry.

O amigo abriu a boca para falar, mas nada disse.

- Você está linda. – afirmou segundos depois, o olhar preso no dela. – Ganharia fácil, fácil o título de rainha se estivesse concorrendo. E é Ron quem está perdendo, ele é um idiota por simplesmente te largar assim.

Ela não pôde deixar de abrir um pequeno e tímido sorriso.

- Ele é seu melhor amigo.

- Não deixa de ser um idiota. – Harry revirou os olhos, o que a fez rir mais um pouco. – Não gostei nenhum pouco da forma como ele vem te tratando depois que romperam. Tive vontade de socá-lo. Você é minha melhor amiga, é especial, não uma dessas garotinhas fúteis que tem aí no colégio. Não gosto de te ver para baixo, na verdade, detesto.

Ela o surpreendeu, tomando-o num abraço tão forte que os fez diminuir drasticamente o ritmo da dança.

- Quem precisa de Ron Weasley quando tenho você? – disse, a cabeça enterrada no ombro dele.

- Você fala isso, mas sente falta dele como seu melhor amigo. É só uma fase, logo os dois estão de volta. – ele pausou por alguns segundos. – E acho melhor me soltar, Mione, as pessoas estão começando a olhar para a gente. Daqui a pouco Cormac vai querer acabar comigo por estar assim com você. E também tem Parvati. Sabe, do jeito que as coisas foram péssimas entre nós naquele Baile de Inverno no nosso quarto ano, não sei como ela aceitou vir comigo de novo. Não posso cometer o mesmo erro de novo, seria burrice.

A garota o soltou e socou-o de leve no ombro.

- Seu bobo. Tudo bem, vamos parar por aqui, estou me sentindo bem melhor.

- Verdade? – ele perguntou, ainda um tanto preocupado.

- Verdade. Por sua causa, agora vou realmente aproveitar meu baile. – abriu um sorriso sincero. – Agora vamos que quero tirar uma foto com você.

Antes que Harry pudesse protestar ou sequer processar o que foi dito, foi a vez dela de tomar as rédeas da situação. Enganchou a mão no pulso dele e saiu arrastando-o em direção ao pequeno estúdio de fotografia montado para que os alunos pudessem tirar foto à vontade.

- Hermione, nossos pares... – Harry murmurava sem parar.

- Relaxe, é rapidinho. – ela disse, parando em frente ao fotógrafo. Ela o abraçou de lado e olhou para a câmera. – Agora abra um sorriso.

A foto foi tirada, e isso pareceu ter empolgado Harry de repente. Antes que ela se afastasse, ele a puxou de volta.

- Agora vamos tirar uma fazendo careta. A foto como a que acabamos de tirar é muito comum. – disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Isso não é normal. – Hermione ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- E desde quando nossa amizade é?

Rindo, ela acabou cedendo, abraçando-o de novo, e o fotógrafo os imortalizou numa foto cheia de caretas.

Foto essa que, no fim, acabou ficando com Harry, Hermione lembrou-se, voltando ao presente da sala de música com as caixas em volta. Ele havia dito que ficaria com aquela porque lembrava com mais fidelidade a relação que tinham, essa que agora daria _tudo_ para ter de volta.

Uma sensação dolorosa invadiu seu peito. Não ter Harry ali era como não ter parte de sua vida, e de um jeito quase literal, pois, na maioria esmagadora das lembranças que tinha, ele estava presente. Sem ele, era como se as imagens valessem nada. O mesmo valia para Ron.

Levantou-se, suspirando, e saiu dali, indo para a sala. Mas não houve efeito algum, os pensamentos tenebrosos novamente encontravam-se ali, prontos para assombrá-la.

Jogou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão para distrair-se. O canal que passava mostrava uma entrevista relacionada a uma descoberta chocante de uma notícia que não captou muito bem qual era, pois a entrevistada falava agora.

- E o que te fez denunciar tudo?

- Não aguentava mais esconder isso. É ruim demais deixar todo mundo na ilusão de que tudo está bem quando não está. É algo que te destrói por dentro, mesmo que você não tenha consciência disso ou lute para se mostrar o contrário.

- Droga! – dessa vez, foi a própria Hermione quem exclamou. Desligou o aparelho e lançou o controle remoto longe.

As palavras ecoaram novamente por sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos com força. Uma ideia veio, tão perigosa e louca.

Mas que, naquele instante, naquele mísero instante, fez todo o sentido do mundo.

Cogitou fortemente na ideia de fazer o que aquela mulher fez e denunciar tudo. Dizer que Harry e Ron não integravam mais a banda, que o clima entre eles foi além de péssimo na turnê, que eles só viveram de fachada nas entrevistas, que tudo se encontrava a meio caminho do fim.

Não suportava mais mentir e dissimular. Aquela não era ela, não era a Hermione Granger que vinha lhe acompanhando desde quando era pequena. A verdadeira odiava mentiras e prezava sempre pela ética. O que estava fazendo passava além dos limites do antiético.

Ela só não colocou na lista admitir que parte da culpa era sua. Não, ela ainda encontrava-se cega em alguns aspectos, assim como todo o resto de seu círculo social.

Perdida em si mesma, percebeu, tardiamente, que o telefone sem fio tocava. Num sobressalto, lançou-lhe para pegá-lo na mesinha de centro, mas assim que pôs a mão no objeto, ele parou de tocar e vibrar.

Seu celular foi o próximo. Esse conseguiu atender, mesmo não dando uma olhada rápida no visor.

- Hermione? – a voz do noivo veio do outro lado.

_Nick!_ Nick lembrava calma, sanidade, lembrava que ainda havia esperança e que não era o fim de tudo.

Mas Nick também era o empresário da banda. Nick, de certa forma, lembrava o inferno particular que vivia. Nick lhe lembrava de que ainda tinha muito a ser resolvido e que isso a _obrigava_ a ser forte.

Era a primeira vez que o via daqueles dois jeitos.

Também era a primeira vez que ficava sem falar com ele durante dias.

Estava se afastando dele quando era o que mais precisava no momento. E realmente _precisava_ para acabar com a dúvida cruel que circundava sua mente.

- Antes que você diga qualquer coisa, escute antes. Para mim já chega, não posso ficar mais escondendo. Chega de hipocrisia. Mesmo que a culpa caia em cima de mim, no final... Eu não aguento mais. Vamos publicar logo, dizer que Harry e Ron estão fora. O mundo precisa da verdade.

* * *

><p>Soltou um suspiro, mais uma vez as imagens do dia anterior passando por sua mente. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes isso aconteceu só no intervalo entre a hora que acordara até a metade da manhã.<p>

Céus, fora tão imatura e arrogante! Principalmente com Lewis. Aliás, essa era a cena que mais lhe repetia naquele filmezinho irritante. Agora, vendo de fora como uma mera espectadora, percebeu o quão desagradável agiu. Realmente, não parecia nada com o que era no geral.

O guitarrista acertou em cheio, aquela não era ela.

Os problemas que aconteceram ao redor da banda a afetaram profundamente, e ela só percebeu – pelo menos, em parte, uma fração mínima – naquele momento. Novas memórias lhe vieram, dos momentos com os companheiros músicos, e essas por sua vez lhe trouxeram uma bizarra e contraditória sensação de... nada. Como se as cenas não significassem nada, como se fossem memórias vazias.

Mais um muxoxo cansado lhe escapou ao se dar conta, pela primeira vez, da gravidade da situação. Era algo bastante sério, que, na verdade, ia contra suas palavras ditas ao irmão no dia anterior. Não se tratava apenas de Harry, Ron e Hermione, assim como também dela, Lewis, Malfoy e o resto da equipe. A culpa era partilhada por todos, que simplesmente permitiram que o abismo entre eles rasgasse o chão e se abrisse cada vez mais, afastando-os, destruindo o que construíram com tanto zelo.

Seus olhos recaíram sobre seu grande piano de cauda no canto da sala de estar. Ligeiramente inconsciente do que fazia, seus pés a levaram até ele. O instrumento havia sido presente de seus pais, que batalharam para obtê-lo para ela, e somente para ela por acreditarem no talento da filha. Do que adiantou quando tudo se encontrava a meio caminho do fim?

Um dos dedos percorreu as teclas de marfim, provocando uma leve sonoridade. Quanto tempo não passou ali, na maioria das vezes com os amigos, compondo? Mais imagens vieram, desde o início de sua carreira musical até mais recentemente.

Iria realmente deixar tudo descer por água baixa? Depois de anos de trabalho árduo? Iria deixar tudo cair quando ainda tinham tanto a fazer, tanto a tocar?

Não, ela iria mudar, iria se esforçar para dar a volta por cima. E poderia começar justamente com o que aconteceu no estúdio no dia anterior.

Afastou-se, indo para a mesinha de centro, onde deixara seu telefone. Pegou-o e, junto com ele, seu celular. Sentou no sofá enquanto vasculhava a agenda do aparelho móvel. Ao achar o número desejado, discou-o e aguardou.

- Alô?

- Oi Lewis, é Ginny. – disse, deitando nas almofadas.

- Ora, não posso dizer que não é uma surpresa. – ele disse, e ela não conseguiu identificar se havia sarcasmo ali. – Tudo bem, ruiva?

Bem, pelo menos ele continuava lhe chamando de ruiva, o que era normal na relação deles.

- Acho que sim. – pausou momentaneamente. – Escute, queria te pedir desculpas por ontem. Estava muito alterada, não medi minhas palavras e acabei te irritando. Desculpa mesmo.

- Direta ao ponto. – Lewis observou, provocando um sorriso no rosto de Ginny. Desde pequena, ouvia as pessoas falando que era daquele jeito, objetiva e direta.

- Isso é bom ou ruim? – perguntou, sentindo-se mais calma.

- Bom. Aceito suas desculpas, ruiva, até porque você não era a única que estava meio abatida ontem. Eu também me descontrolei um pouco. Deve ser com tudo o que tem acontecido com a banda.

- Na verdade, achei você bem sincero. Disse-me coisas que precisava ouvir. – ela mudou a posição no sofá, pensando no que diria a seguir. – Sério. Eu que fui o monstro ali. E não sinto firmeza nas suas desculpas, sinto que devo fazer algo para retribuir. O que acha de sairmos hoje para descontrair e relaxar? Esquecer o que nos atormenta por um momentinho?

- Beleza. – o homem respondeu prontamente. – Vamos naquele lugar aí perto da sua casa, gosto dele. Pode ser?

- Claro. – Ginny enganchou os dedos na manta do sofá e começou a brincar com o tecido. – Que horas fica bem para você?

- Qualquer hora, para ser sincero. Depois do que aconteceu, tempo é o que mais tenho no mundo. – e riu amargamente.

Ginny também abriu um sorriso amarelo.

- Que trágico. E isso deveria ser bom.

- Nosso estilo de vida é diferente dos outros. Ter tempo livre e lamentar por isso não deve nos espantar tanto. 'Tá bom, o que me diz de sete horas, lá mesmo?

- Ótimo! – ela exclamou, de repente se sentindo animada. – Até lá.

- Tchau ruiva.

* * *

><p>Sem olhar para trás. Nenhuma preocupação dentro de si. O semblante tranqüilo, impassível, talvez até um tanto exagerado. Quase frio. Como se estivesse envolto num casulo impenetrável. Estranho, para alguém que acabara de sair de uma noite exaustiva repleta de prazer, que se repetiu ainda por mais uma vez.<p>

Assim Harry saiu da casa de Alice na manhã seguinte. Ele levantou da cama bagunçada, onde a mulher ainda dormia, parte de seu corpo coberto por um lençol fino, ainda sim lhe destacando as curvas sensuais. Lançou um rápido olhar a ela antes de começar a pegar seus próprios pertences e se arrumar.

Depois de vestido, foi embora. Não deixou bilhete algum, achava que Alice seria esperta o suficiente para saber que a noite foi apenas para um momento único de diversão. _Sexo casual, a maravilha do século vinte e um._

Na rua, parou numa confeitaria a caminho de casa. Tinha acabado de sentar numa mesa com um pãozinho, um croissant de chocolate e um copo de café quando o celular tocou.

- Alô. – disse meio receoso ao ver o nome de Neville no visor. Por algum motivo fora do alcance de seu conhecimento, não sentiu muita animação em atendê-lo.

- Olá Harry. Bom dia. Tudo bem?

O homem revirou os olhos ao dar uma mordida no pão. Deveria ser proibido sentir uma centelha de irritação durante a manhã.

- Deixe de enrolar, Neville. Você é meu agente, só me liga para dizer coisas relacionadas ao meu trabalho. Cuspa.

- Antes de tudo, sou seu amigo. – o outro replicou, visivelmente ofendido. – Não foi por isso que você me escolheu para cuidar da sua carreira?

- Tanto faz. – ele sorveu um pouco do café. – Vamos lá, estrague meu dia.

- Meu Deus, homem, que mau humor é esse! Visivelmente não teve uma boa noite. – Neville resolveu brincar um pouco, o que não ajudou muito Harry.

- Na verdade, tive uma ótima noite. Transei com uma mulher maravilhosa que _realmente_ sabe o que faz na cama. O dia estava ótimo até você ligar. – ele mordeu mais um pedaço do pão.

- Eu _não_ precisava saber dos detalhes, Harry. – o agente lhe repreendeu. – Enfim, – disse respirando profundamente. – acabei de receber uma ligação daquele cara da Roadstar, Burrow alguma coisa, dizendo que você ou seu advogado tem que ir lá para acertar o fim do contrato com a gravadora.

O músico quase se engasgou com a comida ao sentir a raiva vindo.

- Mas que negócio é esse? Por que _com a gravadora_? Eu só saí da banda, não significa que minha carreira tenha acabado!

Uma enorme vontade de socar a mesa lhe veio, mas a segurou.

- Eu sei disso. Acontece que o seu contrato estava vinculado ao da banda. Se você saiu da banda, o contrato não vale mais. – Neville explicou pacientemente. – Enfim, tentei falar isso aos superiores, mas nada. Querem você ou seu advogado lá semana que vem, o que me lembra... Você tem um advogado?

Algo murchou dentro dele. A raiva amansou consideravelmente. Maldita burocracia do _show business_!

- Não, na verdade. Justamente por eu estar atrelado à banda, meu advogado era o advogado deles. – disse, tomando mais do copo de café. – Ah inferno! Tenho que resolver isso até amanhã.

- Sorte que você tem uma irmã como advogada. Veja se ela conhece alguém de confiança. – o agente aconselhou.

- Farei isso. Bem, obrigada, Neville. Adeus.

- Até em breve, Harry.

O bom humor do músico não voltou ao que era antes. Depois de tomar o café da manhã, decidiu procurar Delinda. Entrou no carro, ligou o motor e de repente se deu conta de que esquecera onde ficava o local do trabalho. Após uma rápida ligação a James, saiu pelas ruas de Londres.

Vinte minutos depois, parava próximo ao prédio da Stern & Gardner, a firma da qual a irmã era associada. Ao entrar no térreo, percebeu que não havia avisado nada de sua chegada e que com certeza surpreenderia a advogada. Um sorriso apareceu no canto da boca que logo se desfez perceber que também não sabia em qual andar se localizava a sala dela.

- Ah... Com licença? – disse, aproximando-se da recepção. – Gostaria de saber onde fica o escritório de Delinda Potter.

- Da Srta. Potter? Fica no sexto andar, sala seiscentos e sete. – o secretário informou prontamente.

- Obrigado. – e então rumou para os elevadores.

Dentro de um deles, percebeu, então, que seus trajes não combinavam com o local. Seus tênis não eram tão informais assim e a camisa preta de meia manga poderia até disfarçar um pouco, porém sua aparência estaria melhor se ela não estivesse amassada, resultado da noite anterior. Ali, todos usavam roupas formais impecavelmente cortadas e passadas.

Saiu no corredor do sexto andar. A decoração do prédio mesclava clássico e moderno, com madeira e paredes de vidro. Era bem arejado e limpo.

Mais uma vez, se viu sem saída. Viu duas de mulheres, todas de saias e blusas formais e sapatos altos. Seu olhar passou discretamente por aqueles pares de pernas. Ao se aproximar, reconheceu-as como Ellen e Brittany. Estavam extremamente diferentes, e ele não conseguiu deixar de reparar que o par de óculos de armação quadrada que Ellen usava que lhe dava um ar mais sério e sexy, e os dois botões abertos da blusa de Brittany permitiam a imaginação rolar solta com o que haveria por trás dali. Elas também o reconheceram.

- Olá, Harry. Surpresa vê-lo aqui. – Ellen disse com um sorrisinho.

- Hey.

- Nem te vimos saindo ontem. – Brittany emendou, abandonando a pasta que carregava para depositar sua atenção nele. – Veio se desculpar com Delinda? Ela meio que ficou irritada com o seu desaparecimento.

Ele abriu um sorriso provocante.

- Quando é que Delinda _não _fica irritada? – e deu uma pequena risada. Recostou-se na bancada da recepção para não atravancar o movimento de pessoas no corredor.

- Tem razão.

- Vim fazer uma _pequena_ surpresa a minha irmã querida. – explicou-se brevemente. – Sabem onde ela está?

- Na sala dela. Fica para lá. – Brittany apontou para o corredor atrás dela. – Sabe o número, não?

Ele assentiu.

- Obrigada, meninas. Até logo. – e saiu andando, mas, com poucos passos dados, virou-se mais uma vez. – Aliás, foi um prazer conhecê-las ontem. – disse, abrindo levemente os braços. Lançou mais um sorriso charmoso antes de sair andando, fazendo-as entreolharem-se, cúmplices.

Caminhou, sua mente aos poucos lhe dando imagens do local de uma visita antiga. Avistando o número desejado numa plaquinha de metal em uma porta, parou. Notou que havia uma outra mesa do lado de fora, que deveria pertencer à secretária que a irmã compartilhava com outro advogado, isso ele lembrava das poucas conversas que tiveram sobre o trabalho dela.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para falar com a secretária, uma nova voz chamou o nome dele. Ao se virar, viu Delinda se aproximando, os saltos altos dos scarpins azul-marinho batendo com força e classe no chão.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar sério ao passo que cruzava os braços.

- Olá mana. – cumprimentou descontraído.

A secretária ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o nome da chefe.

- Srta. Potter, o Sr. Gates passou aqui para lhe dar mais informações sobre o caso Kesington. Deixei em sua mesa. E daqui a pouco o próprio Kesington estará aqui para uma reunião.

- Obrigada, Christie. – Delinda disse educadamente e virou-se para o irmão de novo. – Ainda não me respondeu, Harry.

Uma ideia surgiu na mente dele.

- Queria falar com você, me desculpar por ontem. – ele falou simplesmente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Mas vi que está ocupada. Deixa, da próxima venho de hora marcada.

- Oh, pode vir amanhã, Sr. Potter. Ela tem um horário livre logo pela manhã. – fez Christie, finalmente notando-o, a boca um tantinho aberta de surpresa. Mas Delinda ergueu a mão, calando-a, provavelmente se dando conta do que ele fazia.

- Deixe que falo com ele agora, Christie. Conhecendo Kesington baseado em nosso primeiro encontro, é provável que ele atrase uns bons vinte minutos.

Harry prendeu um sorriso, liberando-o apenas quando os dois entraram na sala.

- Caramba, pensei que fossem apenas os chefões que tinham janela, ou melhor, uma parede de vidro! – exclamou indo até a extremidade da sala. – E que vista! Depois você fala do meu apartamento.

Sentiu o olhar dela fuzilando suas costas. Virou-se, ainda sentindo seu sangue borbulhar em alegria ao provocá-la.

- Você é um demônio. – ela o acusou antes de se acomodar na escrivaninha.

- Eu? O que fiz? – ele falou fingindo inocência enquanto se sentava em frente a ela.

- Vá se ferrar, garoto. Acha que não te vi agindo como o bom moço educado com Christie? Ou melhor, acha que não te vi flertando com Ellen e Brittany antes? Não veio aqui para se desculpar pelo desaparecimento ontem... Aliás, onde diabos se enfiou que nos abandonou? – Delinda perdeu o pouco das estribeiras que tinha com ele.

- Acho melhor você se acalmar, Dels, daqui a pouco tem uma reunião importante. – ele cruzou uma das pernas, encostou-se mais na cadeira e pôs as duas mãos sobre o colo. – Ninguém quer ver o quão raivosa pode ser.

- É por sua culpa. Tenho paciência com todos, mas você... Você é o único que tem a capacidade de me tirar do sério. – ela respirou profundamente. – Então? Não vai me dizer por que fugiu ontem? Ah, deixe-me ver, finalmente achou a vadia que tanto queria e transou loucamente com ela a noite toda?

- Por que pergunta coisas das quais já sabe a resposta? – ele provocou. Em algum lugar de sua mente, sabia que a irmã cogitava a ideia de atirar o grampeador em sua cabeça ou pregar sua boca na superfície da escrivaninha.

- Mais uma gracinha e eu juro que não hesitarei em chamar os seguranças e mandá-los te expulsar a pontapés daqui. Ainda filmarei e colocarei no Youtube. Que grandioso momento do _ex_-guitarrista do Paradise Lust! – ela disse, destacando o prefixo.

Aquilo deveria ter atingido-o com força, fazendo-o perder o raciocínio e o peito apertar em dor. Mas ele só sentiu um leve incômodo. _Para que continuar se importando com os _outros _e lamentando o que aconteceu? Você é melhor que eles!_, disse-lhe uma voz dentro da cabeça, e ele notou que realmente não se importava tanto assim.

Na verdade, não pensara sequer neles desde o dia anterior, quando acordou empolgado, de bem consigo mesmo.

É, a partir daquele momento, o Paradise Lust seria apenas uma mera lembrança em seu passado.

Mas seria a força na crença de uma prerrogativa o suficiente para fazê-la se concretizar? Conseguiria até mesmo driblar as externalidades loucas do destino?

- 'Tá, 'tá. Agora abandonando as gracinhas, quero realmente falar com você. – disse num tom sério. – Preciso de sua ajuda. – Ajuda para que enfim pudesse ter seu fechamento com a antiga banda.

Delinda franziu a testa ao notar a seriedade verdadeira.

- Tudo bem. Pode falar. – pediu, repousando as mãos sobre uma pasta na mesa.

- Preciso que me indique um bom advogado. – e explicou a situação passada por Neville.

- Wow, eu deveria ter visto essa vindo. – Delinda comentou.

- Como assim? Aliás, dá para me explicar esse negócio todo?

Ela respirou fundo, entrando no modo advogada.

- Bem, cada contrato é diferente um do outro, mas alguns podem ter coisas gerais, isso acontece dependo de cada ramo em que ele é firmado. No seu caso, ou seja, no ramo do entretenimento, os contratos são mais delicados, com cláusulas que, caso não sejam respeitadas ou quebradas, podem desencadear conseqüências um tanto mais... dramáticas, digamos assim. É o caso da banda. Aí eu não sei explicar exatamente, pois não sei o que tem no contrato, coisa que você deveria saber. – ela lhe lançou um olhar um tanto repreensivo. – Pelo que pude perceber do que você me disse, e acho que isso é um panorama geral, essa situação é algo bem lógico. Quer dizer, primeiro você tem uma banda, que é uma representação única e coletiva. Uma unidade, assim digamos. E aí são designados advogados para essa unidade, assim como contratos também são feitos tomando essa unidade como base. A Roadstar assinou como todos, no geral, porém, é claro, com detalhes mais particulares, direcionados a cada um de vocês, músicos. É como se fosse um contrato enorme com vários sub-contratos, esses subordinados ao outro. O que acontece caso haja algum rompimento nessa unidade, creio eu que haja algum ponto no contrato-mor que diz que quem saiu não está mais sujeito a tudo que é oferecido pela empresa e que está no nome da banda, inclusive advogados. Não quero dizer que seu contrato paralelo será anulado, e sim passará por uma revisão. É isso que vai acontecer.

A mente de Harry girava com as informações.

- Você deveria saber disso, Harry, afinal, trata-se de sua vida profissional. – ela o acusou de novo. – Não _tudo_ isso, mas sim deveria ter uma ideia do que aconteceria caso houvesse algum rompimento.

- Acontece que não previ nenhum rompimento, Delinda. – retorquiu. – Além disso, nessa última turnê eu tenho estado um pouco fora da burocracia.

- E ninguém aqui sabe por quê. – a advogada falou sem esconder um sorriso sarcástico. – Talvez seja a voz tocante de uma sereia na sua cabeça que o impedia de pensar direito e o fazia apenas escrever e escrever mais para ouvi-la cantando.

Dessa vez, o impacto nele foi um tanto mais intenso que o anterior. Mas que ridículo! Delinda estava apenas curtindo com a cara dele. Não era para seu coração dar um salto. Nenhum nome sequer foi pronunciado.

- É, é, deve ser. – o músico revirou os olhos. – E o que você me diz? Conhece alguém bom para isso?

- Por que não vai ao próprio escritório Lockhart? Leanne e Wiliam já são de lá mesmo. – Delinda disse, referindo-se aos advogados da banda. – Aposto que, mesmo com você não sendo mais da banda, eles vão querer cobrir você. De um modo, mesmo que a banda seja uma unidade coletiva, você ainda é, de certa forma, um cliente para eles. Não irão querer perdê-lo. E, se quer saber minha singela opinião, o mesmo vale para a Roadstar. Não irão dispensá-lo, é muito importante para eles. De certa forma, é até preferível você separado do Paradise, é como se criasse uma nova fonte de renda para eles e aumentasse mais o lucro. É duro, mas é a verdade, você é apenas uma fonte.

- Que cruel. – Harry comentou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- O mundo não é tão certinho assim não, meu caro. Até mesmo no meu mundo, o da advocacia, o jogo de interesses pode vez ou outra falar mais alto que a própria justiça. Eu sou uma daquelas que ainda tenta prezar pelo que é certo acima de tudo. Uma das poucas, infelizmente.

Delinda se levantou e foi até um canto, onde havia uma duas jarras, copos, pequenos pacotes de biscoito e barras de cereais.

- Ah, acabei de me lembrar! – ela tornou a se irar enquanto colocava um pouco de água. – Padma Patil também é da Lockhart. Veja com ela. Você a conhece, não?

- Mais ou menos. Estou mais familiarizado com a irmã gêmea dela, Parvati, lembra? – _E Parvati é uma grande amiga de... Calado!_

- Claro que lembro. É a louca que aceitou ir com você na formatura do colégio. – Delinda comentou como se falasse do tempo, e ele revirou os olhos. – Quer alguma coisa?

- Quero biscoito. E falarei com ela sim. Minha única opção, não é?

Delinda bufou.

- Falei se queria algo para _beber_, não se queria surrupiar meus lancinhos. – resmungou, voltando a ser a irmã irritada e irritante dele.

O sorriso provocante que aparecia nele sempre que a Delinda estava por perto surgiu em seus lábios. Ele se levantou e foi até ela.

- O que quero beber não tem aí.

- Ainda não é nem meio-dia. – a mulher lhe olhou, um tanto exasperada.

- Não há hora certa para perturbá-la, maninha. E você tem que parar de acreditar no que eu digo. – disse e agiu rápido. Beijou-a no rosto ao mesmo tempo que deslizava a mão sobre um dos pacotes de biscoito. Girou nos calcanhares e se encaminhou para a saída, abrindo a embalagem.

- Seu idiota, sua peste, não encoste essa boca nojenta em mim! E... Hey! Volte aqui com meu biscoito! Potter, vou_ matá-lo_.

Harry parou com a porta aberta, metade do corpo para fora e praticamente só a cabeça para dentro.

- É melhor você parar de gritar, mana. Senão vão querer prendê-la num hospício. E obrigada, de verdade, por tudo. Aliás, – ele ergueu um biscoito e mordeu. – isso aqui é muito bom. Na próxima volto para buscar mais. – e saiu antes que o grampeador começasse a voar.

* * *

><p>Não era um restaurante. Nem uma lanchonete. Era algo no meio disso. Servia comida, tinha sua quota de entretenimento e apresentava um ambiente agradável para matar o tempo. Essa particularidade era o que mais chamava atenção de Ginny, tanto que já havia ido ali incontáveis vezes, incluindo com aquele que lhe acompanharia naquele dia.<p>

Chegando ao local marcado, não foi difícil identificar os longos cabelos castanho-escuro de Lewis, que naquela noite em particular encontravam-se presos. Estranhou um pouco; ele raramente os prendia, mas não ficou nada mal. _E desde quando você repara nisso?_, pensou em leve repreensão.

- Lewie! – exclamou, aproximando-se por trás com um sorriso. Ele se encontrava sentado numa mesa de boa localização, que dava para ver o que acontecia dentro do recinto como também oferecia uma visão generosa do movimento na rua, lá fora.

Ele se virou, franzindo o cenho ao ouvir o apelido.

- De onde tirou isso, ruiva? Faz _anos_ que não ouço esse negócio, que vinha principalmente de Draco, cortesia do infeliz. E devo dizer que estava muito bem sem isso. – falou, levantando-se para cumprimentá-la.

- Boa noite também. – murmurou abraçando-o de leve. Em seguida, sentaram. – Chegou há muito tempo?

- Não muito. Uns cinco minutos, acho. Nem deu tempo de pedir, na verdade, estava esperando por você. E vejo que está de bom humor. – observou a contemplar seu semblante tranqüilo.

- Tenho que está, não é? – ela disse. – Chega de irritação na minha vida, pelo menos por enquanto. Viemos aqui para relaxar, por isso achei legal já vir com um sorriso.

- Treinou-o em casa para fazer direito? – Lewis provocou, pegando o cardápio e observando-a por cima dele.

Ginny abafou uma risada.

- Que humor mais mórbido. E não sei por que estamos rindo com isso, é algo sério e triste.

- Só rindo para não chorar, ruiva. Algo que aprendi com Mestre Malfoy, o rei em achar graça em qualquer tipo de situação.

- Falando no demônio, tem estado em contato com ele? – Ginny mudou de assunto enquanto tirava a bolsa e colocava ao lado. A mesa deles era do tipo cercada por um banco contínuo. –Pensando bem, por que não o convidamos?

- Na verdade, eu quase não tenho falado com ele. Acho que isso não está acontecendo só conosco, mas com todo mundo. – Ginny percebeu uma sombra passando pelo rosto dele. – E por que pergunta para mim sendo que foi você quem teve a ideia?

- Simplesmente foi algo que não me veio. Estava mais concentrada em te pedir desculpas. – confessou, a voz abandonando um pouco a descontração, um flash daquela manhã cruzando rapidamente seu cérebro.

Lewis se inclinou de leve na mesa.

- E eu já te desculpei. Já disse que tive minha parcela de culpa. Também, não é como se a gente não tivesse isso vindo, com tudo que está acontecendo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- Droga! – Ginny suspirou. – E a gente combinou de relaxar, o que, até onde sei, é _não _falar sobre isso, mas cá estamos.

O homem soltou uma risadinha.

- Não é como se pudéssemos evitar. Vim para cá, pensando justamente nisso, que é _impossível_ não conversamos sobre a banda. Até porque o rumo que se seguiu foi devido ao fato de não termos nos falado direito durante a turnê, então...

- Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. – Ginny emendou, tornando a imprimir humor nas palavras.

- Antes tarde do que nunca. – Lewis fez sua deixa.

- Credo! Estou parecendo meus pais falando assim.

Os dois se entreolharam por mais dois segundos antes que uma crise de riso os atacasse. Riram abertamente, e não sabiam dizer se era por graça mesmo, se era um mecanismo para afastar o clima negro que os cercava junto com os amigos, se era algo forçado para fazer daquela noite um momento de descontração tal como propuseram. O importante foi que se sentiram muito bem naquilo.

Um funcionário chegou, e eles pediram. Assim que o homem se afastou, caíram na gargalhada novamente.

- Isso porque a gente não bebeu. – Ginny comentou, secando umas duas lágrimas que escaparam de seu olho esquerdo.

- Nem me fale. – Lewis respirou profundamente, tentando se controlar. – Olhe a que ponto chegamos, Ginny, a situação realmente 'tá uma beleza. Rindo agora só para ter uma decepção no futuro.

- Quanto pessimismo, garoto! – Ginny exclamou, ajeitando-se no assento. – Sério, você tem que parar com isso antes que eu comece a pensar em me arrepender dessa saída.

- Ah, você fala de mim, mas aposto que, até o fim da noite, acabará falando algo do tipo por conta própria.

Quando o silêncio fúnebre ameaçou a engolfá-los mais uma vez, os pedidos chegaram. Começaram a comer quietos, e a musicista percebia, a cada segundo que se passava, que a atmosfera entre os dois ficava cada vez mais pesada. Não era algo desejado, mas simplesmente não encontrava nada para dizer e quebrar o gelo.

Então, foi mergulhando em pensamentos. Percebeu que o amigo estava certo, não dava para ignorar, sem mais nem menos, o que acontecia com o Paradise. E com certeza jamais conseguiriam superar se ficassem calados pela eternidade.

Baixou os talheres dramaticamente, o metal fazendo barulho ao bater no prato, e conseguiu o que queria: despertar a atenção dele.

- Você acha que tudo poderia ter sido diferente? – Resolveu usar uma abordagem direta, Lewis gostava quando agia assim. Sentiu-se bem quando viu um brilho nos olhos dele que lhe mostravam que não teria de explicar a pergunta, compreendeu-a facilmente.

- Acho. – ele respondeu de imediato, parando momentaneamente de comer. – Quero dizer, se tivéssemos sido honestos um com o outro desde o início. E não adianta dizer o contrário, sabe que é verdade. – emendou com pressa ao vê-la abrir a boca. – Mas, se eu pensar na pergunta como na decisão em relação a Harry, minha resposta seria negativa. Porque, depois disso, vi que, mesmo que não tivéssemos votado naquela hora, do jeito que as coisas iam, a saída seria inevitável. Quero dizer, não dele _exatamente_, mas de alguém sim. Não dava mais para segurar os pontos.

- Então você não se arrependeu disso?

- Disso o quê? Eu votei contra a decisão de vocês. – O peito de Ginny apertou ao ouvir o "vocês". – Mas me arrependi sim. Deveria ter votado a favor. Já disse, era algo inevitável, eu só não vi na época. Acontece que, no fundo, eu me arrependo de ter me fingido de cego durante toda a turnê e simplesmente ter deixado a bola de neve crescer, crescer e crescer. E aí chegamos nesse estágio... Onde há muita coisa escondida, muito que não foi dito e que só serviu para alimentar uma espécie de rixa entre nós. É quase uma guerra, sabe, onde nos armarmos silenciosamente antes de tudo eclodir. E eclodiu. – Era a tal da Paz Armada que nenhum deles tinha noção de estar acontecendo.

Ginny particularmente estava gostando do desabafo. Fazia se sentir mais calma e lhe lembrava de que não estava sozinha no meio do caos, de que tinha um aliado.

- E você acha que, daqui para frente, as coisas poderão ser diferentes?

Surpreendeu-se com um profundo suspiro do outro.

- Não parece não, mas a poeira embaixo do tapete é grande. Tanto que estamos condenando qualquer tipo de esperança de um dia voltarmos ao que éramos. Eu... eu realmente não sei. Não é por falta de vontade, mas é pela gravidade da situação. Nossos sonhos, que achamos que ainda iriam durar anos e anos, na verdade estão a meio caminho do funeral.

- Morbidamente poético. – ela comentou antes de voltar a comer.

- E qual a sua opinião, ruiva? – Lewis perguntou segundos depois.

- Por que minha opinião importa agora depois do que você disse, que faz total sentido? – seu olhar se perdeu em algum ponto no local. – Eu só acho que... Acho que... Ah, não sei. Só nos resta a esperar pelo futuro. Ainda acredito que possamos voltar, afinal, não é como se a banda tivesse acabado, mas voltaremos diferentes, sem meu irmão e, é claro, nosso compositor principal.

- É, vai ser bem estranho sem Ron. E Harry! O cara realmente sabia escrever. Era algo como poesia e que ao mesmo tempo não era. Então quer dizer que ficaremos assim, sem Hermione ter ao menos percebido...

Ginny quase engasgou na próxima garfada.

- Ah ruiva, nem venha com essa. Não é preciso ser Einstein para perceber que nosso caríssimo poeta via nossa querida vocalista mais como uma mera amiga. Por mais que concordo que ele mudou, não pude deixar de imaginar o baque que sentiu quando tudo acabou para ele e que sua amada foi para os braços de outro. Deve ter sido brutal.

A refeição continuou, dessa vez num clima mais agradável. A conversa abandonou o tópico traumático, direcionando-se para assuntos banais que os descontraiu. Mais ou menos meia hora se passou, junto com a sobremesa, e os dois saíam do local.

- Ideia! Que tal irmos naquele fliperama lá do outro lado? – Animado, Lewis apontou com a mão direita enquanto puxava-a de leve para a esquerda. – Fiquei de olho nele desde que cheguei.

A ruiva riu.

- Sério, Ashbury? Pensei que você fosse um cara do tipo PlayStation e Xbox. Aliás, você não tem mais doze anos.

- Hey! – ele exclamou ofendido. – Eu sou, 'tá legal? Mas não posso esquecer clássicos como Pacman. Sem eles não teríamos o que temos hoje. E não importa a idade, fliperamas atraem dos oito aos oitenta anos. Você também não pode falar nada, Weasley, já vi você chutando o traseiro de Draco em jogos de luta. Raras foram as vezes que vi uma garota tão difícil de vencer em videogames.

- Puxando meu saco para me convencer? – ela lançou a ele um olhar de esguelha.

- Não puxo saco, falo a verdade. Mesmo que tenha fins um tanto bajuladores. – Lewis deu uma piscadela.

- Você não presta. Agora vamos logo. – ela riu e saiu puxando-o em direção ao fliperama.

A partir de então, a noite deles foi recheada de exclamações animadas, jogos antigos, mais ataques de risos estridentes, discussões entre partidas. Não houve Paradise Lust, nem lamentações. Eram apenas dois amigos aproveitando a vida, de um jeito sincero que... Bem, parece não ter sumido completamente do mundo deles.

* * *

><p>Sexta-feira à noite e ali se encontrava, trancafiado em casa, com um maldito papel velho na mão que só lhe trazia irritação e uma imensa vontade de quebrar algo.<p>

_Ron Weasley, você não é assim_, pensou em repreensão.

Seu olhar recaiu novamente sobre o que segurava na mão esquerda. Era uma letra de uma música, uma das poucas em sua possessão, uma das poucas que ele havia escrito com os antigos melhores amigos. No fim da página, havia sua assinatura junto com a de Hermione e Harry. Mas ele mesmo, na época da composição, riscou os nomes dos três e colocou apelidos em baixo: _"O rei da bateria Weasley", "A vocalista destruidora de corações", "O guitarrista que tomou um pé na bunda"._ Por sua vez, parte de suas observações foi riscada, e a letra caprichada de Hermione vinha em baixo: _"O legume insensível", "A vocalista intrépida", "O guitarrista foi deixado de lado mesmo"._

Lembrava-se daquele dia. Os três haviam marcado encontros que, por motivos independentes, foram cancelados. Acabaram se juntando em seu apartamento, desabafaram os namoros mal-sucedidos e, no fim, não sentiram nenhuma falta dos companheiros. Riram, se divertindo e curtiram um com a cara do outro. Hermione até chegou a dizer que não precisavam de amores quando tinham uns aos outros.

E ali estava ele, no presente. O que faria agora? _Bem, parado aí é que não dá._ Harry e Hermione com certeza estariam movendo suas vidas para frente. Ele é que não ficaria para trás. Não viveria de memórias. E iria mostrar que também não precisava daqueles dois.

"_Nós conhecemos apenas sofrimento, não há futuro no amanhã_

_Todas nossas esperanças foram enterradas muito cedo pelos anos que deveriam ter seguido_

_Nós conhecemos apenas ódio, não há futuro em nossa angústia_

_Por nossas esperanças estarem enterradas com vida e a represália será nossa_

_Isto é vazio, nós somos vazios, elas são memórias vazias"_

_Empty Memories – After Forever_

* * *

><p>NA: Foi só no fim do cap que percebi que ele só existiu mesmo por causa da minha mania "shippadora", que me fez lembrar que eu quase não tenho escrito no Pov do Rony, coitado, aí pus um pouquinho dele no final. Eu o amo, tenho que voltar com ele, afinal, a trama se passa com o Trio, embora Harry e Hermione tenham, notoriamente, mais destaque. Falando em HHr, espero que tenham gostado do flashback. Achei tão perfeito. Sério, como a Hermione deixa um cara desse escapar? Hahaha

Não muito o que dizer, apenas agradecendo imensamente os comentários. Vocês fazem essa fic, queridos :) Beijos e até o 16!


	17. Capítulo 16 Faca de Dois Gumes

_**Capítulo 16 – Faca de Dois Gumes**_

"_Nesta sombra aguarda o desejo_

_Que você sabe que você não pode realizar_

_E a pressão só vai continuar a subir_

_Não em seu próprio_

_(...)_

_Onde está o limite das suas piores emoções?_

_Por que tudo sobrevive?_

_Onde está a linha da sua mais profunda devoção?_

_Reze para que ainda esteja viva"_

_Where Is The Edge – Within Temptation_

- Dá para você andar mais rápido? Daqui a pouco fica cheio lá!

_É claro que vai ficar_, Neville Longbottom pensou com um pouco de amargura. Afinal, os dois estavam indo para a Soho, uma das boates mais recentes em Londres e, por isso mesmo, uma das mais requintadas e desejadas. Estar na lista VIP da Soho era quase o mesmo que ser convidado para uma festa no Olimpo dos deuses gregos, ainda mais considerando que ela se localizava na cobertura de um prédio luxuoso e alto.

Não sabia se estavam na lista VIP. Contudo, Neville descobriu, após ter passar apenas alguns dias ao lado do homem ao seu lado desde o fim da turnê do Paradise, que nada era impossível para Harry Potter.

Ou o _novo_ Harry Potter, digamos assim. Porque ele não estava mais o mesmo. Nunca fora tão assíduo assim, tão extrovertido, tão devotado a uma vida noturna – como soube havia pouco tempo.

O que aconteceu realmente o afetou _bastante_.

Era bizarro pensar que aquele fosse o Harry que conheceu no colégio. Tanto era que ficou aturdido com o convite que ele fez ao praticamente invadir sua casa. Mas parecia haver uma aura bajuladora ao redor dele, tornando muito difícil dizer não.

Por isso agora se encontrava ali.

Ele apertou o passo, parando ao lado do amigo. Estavam a poucos metros da aglomeração formada na entrada do prédio da Soho. A balbúrdia era tão grande que eles tiveram de descer do táxi na entrada da rua e ir andando até o final.

- Satisfeito? – perguntou, olhando o outro de esguelha.

Harry não respondeu. Baixando o olhar, Neville viu que ele estava concentrado mexendo no celular. Parecia escrever uma mensagem.

- O que está fazendo? – disse estranhando.

Harry abriu a boca, soltou um suspiro e olhou para os céus como se pedisse paciência.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Neville, não estou te levando para o abatedouro! – exclamou. – Fala sério, você nunca foi a uma boate? Parece um garoto virgem fazendo algo errado e excitante pela primeira vez... Espere. – ele olhou-o, um tanto desconfiado. – Você não é virgem, _certo_?

- Claro que não, seu idiota! – respondeu, sentindo o rosto queimar de leve.

- Então silêncio. Saiba que pessoas _morreriam_ para estar no seu lugar. – Harry guardou o telefone no bolso. – Escute, estamos aqui parar nos divertir.

- Ah é, sei exatamente que tipo de diversão você quer. – Neville replicou, fazendo careta ao lembrar-se de uma coisa e outra que o músico falou sobre suas últimas saídas noturnas. – Mas vai ficar difícil para mim com você aqui, não é?

- E por que isso?

Neville revirou os olhos e armou-se da ironia:

- Não sei, vamos pensar. Quem sabe talvez porque você seja um astro e eu, só o cara que lida com as suas coisas. – E também havia aquela estranha aura de charme ao redor dele.

- Não sabia que você era capaz de falar assim.

- Aprendi com o melhor. – Neville retorquiu, arrancando uma risadinha de Harry.

- É claro que não seria esse o raciocínio a ser seguido se você deixasse de ser tão ranzinza e aproveitasse.

O outro nem pôde responder, pois no exato momento chegaram à entrada da Soho. Estava uma confusão: gente falando alto, rindo, gritando. Os seguranças na porta volta e meia colocavam alguém para fora. A fila para entrar era imensa.

- Como diabos entraremos aí? – Neville disse, os olhos arregalando de leve.

- Siga-me, meu caro amigo. – Harry deu um sorriso enigmático e começou a abrir pela multidão. Pela direção que seguia, encaminhava-se para uma entrada menor, ao lado da principal, que claramente a que mais colocava gente para fora.

- Mas o quê?

Harry passou ainda na frente de algumas pessoas que formavam fila em frente àquela porta, que o olharam feio e disseram algumas coisas, e encaminhou-se diretamente para um segurança alto e mal-encarado. Os dois só trocaram pouquíssimas palavras antes que alguém aparecesse do outro lado da porta.

- Hey Harry! – era uma loira muito bonita, que Neville demorou a reconhecer. – Não se preocupe, Roman, eles são meus convidados, os últimas da lista!

O tal Roman, ainda desconfiado, baixou o olhar para a prancheta que segurava, riscou alguma coisa e abriu passagem para os dois entrarem. Viram-se num hall pequeno, mas cheio de luxo.

- Ellen! – Harry adiantou-se para falar com a mulher, um sorriso extremamente charmoso no rosto. – Bem na hora. – e beijou-a na bochecha, que, talvez fosse pelo ângulo que via, Neville achou que foi mais no canto dos lábios.

- Sou pontual, Potter. Isso faz parte do meu trabalho. – ela respondeu devolvendo o sorriso brilhante.

Os três entraram no elevador. Harry e Ellen começaram uma conversa animada, e bastaram apenas algumas palavras para Neville perceber o clima de flerte que os cercava. _Ótimo. Chegamos há menos de cinco minutos e ele já arranjou um par._

Parecia que o passeio não acabava nunca. Quando uma sineta foi ouvida e as portas do veículo se abriram, Neville quase soltou um suspiro ao sair. Encontravam-se num hall de carpete cor vinho, luzes azuis no teto e paredes espelhadas, sendo que uma delas era de vidro, dando a visão da outra entrada da boate, que estava mais movimentada. Algumas pessoas ali lançaram olhares cobiçosos a eles, claramente pensando como seria ótimo estar no VIP da Soho, porém Neville, até então, não estava achando nada demais.

A mulher que os acompanhava apertou o passo, deixando os dois para trás. Harry a observava atentamente, ela que usava uma saia branca e uma blusa verde escura. Neville aproveitou a deixa.

- Ela não é uma grande amiga da sua irmã? – perguntou num sussurro.

- Sim. – o guitarrista respondeu sem desviar os olhos.

- E sua irmã está aqui?

- Não.

Eles ultrapassaram uma porta, entrando num pequeno corredor que dava acesso à boate.

- Sabe que Delinda irá te matar se descobrir, não é?

- Sei.

O agente lançou-o um olhar de viés.

- E você quer que eu pare de falar sobre isso, certo?

- Exatamente.

Ellen abriu as portas, e eles entraram na boate. A música alta contrastava bruscamente com o silêncio do lado de fora, o que fez os ouvidos de Neville quase explodirem. Não havia grandes luzes no ambiente, apenas lasers coloridos que davam um aspecto psicodélico.

Os três começaram a subir a escada logo a frente.

- Sabe, acontece que, como essa é uma entrada diferenciada, não damos logo de cara com o principal do clube. Primeiro a gente sobe até a área VIP e de lá tem uma escada que dá para descer para o centro do local. – Ellen explicava. – Aliás, tomem isso. – e os entregou duas pulseiras de plástico que Neville não sabia de onde vieram. – Garantem que vocês podem voltar para cá se saírem.

Terminaram de subir a escada e continuaram a andar pelo segundo piso, seguindo a mulher.

- Beleza. – Harry concordou, colocando a pulseira. – Agora pode começar a se explicar, senhorita. Como conseguiu a proeza de estar _aqui_? – ele indicou o ambiente ao redor. – Espero que tenha conseguido isso dentro da lei.

- E quem disse que não foi? – ela piscou o olho charmosamente na direção dele. – É meu trabalho estar na lei, querido. Acontece que um dos nossos clientes é muito amigo do dono da Soho e ficou tão feliz de ter ganhado o caso que conseguiu umas entradas para nós. Aí me lembrei do que você falou há uns dois dias sobre esse fim de semana e pensei... Por que não?

- Eu é que agradeço.

Ellen abriu mais um de seus sorrisinhos.

- Agora vamos nos divertir, sim?

Só podia ter bebido demais para que estivesse vendo aquilo. Ou então era alguma peça que seus olhos lhe pregavam para elevar a noite de divertida para memorável.

Definitivamente era um momento histórico. Já seria marcante ver Neville abandonando a postura exageradamente séria e agindo de jeito desinibido, porém vê-lo dançando animadamente em cima da mesa com umas amigas de Ellen como se não houvesse amanhã ia muito além do inesperado.

Era impossível não gargalhar, ainda mais quando a risada saía tão facilmente agora, depois de tantas doses de bebidas variadas. Quem o olhasse ali praticamente chorando de rir no bar o classificaria como louco, porém as pessoas estavam muito ocupadas em dar atenção a Neville, que aos poucos se tornava o centro das atenções da ala VIP. Gritavam, lançavam provocações, tudo para incentivá-lo ainda mais a continuar com o entretenimento.

Distraiu-se um pouco ao ver a anfitriã da reunião se aproximando, rindo baixinho enquanto pedia uma dose de tequila ao barman. Ele aproveitou e pediu mais do que quer que estivesse ingerindo no momento.

- Diz aí, como foi que aquilo – apontou para seu agente sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela. – aconteceu.

A loira abriu um sorriso maroto e sentou no banco em frente a ele.

- Eu notei que o seu amigo chegou aqui um pouco nervoso. Minhas amigas também notaram. Só que elas são um pouco mais atrevidas que eu. Elas começaram a conversar com ele, tentando amolecê-lo, depois a rodada de drinks começou e... e o resto é história.

- _Com certeza_ é história. – ele lançou mais um rápido olhar a Neville.

- Harry, seus olhos estão brilhando como se quisesse gravar a bendita cena e eternizá-la, só para tirar com a cara de Neville para o resto a vida. – a mulher disse alguns instantes depois.

- Ellie, por mais que a ideia seja tentadora, você está falando como se o que estamos vendo fosse o ponto alto da festa para mim.

- E não é?

O barman voltou com os pedidos naquele momento e colocou-os em frente aos dois. Harry se virou para pegar seu copo e aproveitou para se aproximar dela, forçando a intensidade de seu olhar.

- Na verdade, – começou a sussurrar, inclinando-se na direção dela e apoiando a perna esquerda no banco. – o ponto alto seria se você desviasse a sua atenção dos seus amiguinhos para tê-la só para mim.

- Também seria bom se você parasse de flertar com as minhas _amiguinhas_... e agora comigo. Assim, _talvez_ tivesse um pouquinho mais de minha atenção. – ela respondeu entrando no jogo e disfarçando o efeito desencadeado em seu corpo com a proximidade dele.

Harry desviou o olhar do pescoço feminino para depositar no rosto delicado.

- Quer dizer que você notou? – perguntou abrindo um sorrisinho triunfante.

- Quer dizer que você só estava fazendo isso para me provocar? – a advogada ergueu uma das sobrancelhas antes de tomar um pouco da bebida.

- 'Tá vendo? Você quer tanto a minha atenção quanto eu quero a sua.

- E o que te faz pensar que merece isso? – Ellen pôs uma das mãos no ombro dele.

- Pode ser que você mude de ideia...

Harry aproximou-se ainda mais, ameaçando encostar seus lábios no dela, porém desceu um pouco e beijou-a bem suavemente na curva entre o pescoço e o maxilar. Sorriu ver a pele se arrepiar, mais ainda quando ela reagiu ao seu hálito quente tão perto.

- Aliás, – falou ao pé do ouvido. – o que eu estava fazendo com suas amigas era só uma brincadeirinha inocente.

- E comigo não é?

- Vou te mostrar que não.

E acabou que a _amostra_ foi além do que ele esperava. Pelo menos, foi essa a conclusão a qual chegou quando seus olhos captaram a imagem de sua sala de estar, a luz da manhã entrando pela janela e iluminando o aposento. Flashes das últimas horas passaram por sua cabeça, cenas quentes que envolviam uma loira e o tapete no qual estava deitado, parte de seu corpo coberto somente por uma manta de sofá.

Sentou-se e o mundo girou levemente, fazendo-o piscar os olhos e pôr uma mão na testa. Depois de se acostumar, percebeu suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, mas não encontrou nada daquela com quem passou a noite...

- Bom dia, _Bela Adormecida_. – Ellen surgiu do nada em seu campo de visão. Demorou para focar nela, mas quando conseguiu, viu que ela abotoava os últimos botões da blusa. – Pensei que iria embora antes de você acordar.

- Não sabia que tinha sido tão ruim assim. – ele franziu o cenho.

- Pelo contrário. – a loira ergueu levemente o canto dos lábios num sorriso. – Mas você me parece o tipo de cara que não gosta muito de encarar as coisas na manhã seguinte.

- Dependendo de quem fez parte da noite, eu posso muito bem mudar de ideia. – ele disse, e era verdade; tinha gostado mesmo de Ellen. – E posso querer repetir a dose.

- Um dia, talvez.

Ele abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir. Depois nos falamos. – ela disse e em seguida saiu.

Harry deitou de novo, notando que a preguiça o impedia de levantar. Tudo bem que a ressaca o incitava a buscar uma aspirina e um copo d'água, mas simplesmente não conseguia sair dali.

Encontrava-se a caminho do sossego quando ouviu batidas em sua porta, minutos depois. Tornou a sentar, perguntando-se por que Ellen se daria tal trabalho, ainda mais depois da noite que tiveram.

Novas batidas, agora mais agitadas e fortes, o fizeram questionar sua teoria. Levantou-se, pôs a calça que estava no chão e encaminhou-se até a porta. Não conseguiu esconder toda a surpresa quando viu Delinda no batente com cara de poucos amigos.

- Olá mana.

Ela apertou os olhos, fitando-o com intensidade. Harry teve mais uma vez a sensação de que se ela pudesse assassiná-lo com o olhar, o faria na hora.

- Seu cafajeste, conquistador barato. – ela o acusou. – E ainda finge essa surpresa quando me viu! Aposto que tudo que consegue pensar é na minha _melhor amiga_, que, curiosamente, eu acabei de ver saindo desse prédio. Agora, seria coincidência demais se ela... eu não sei, estivesse visitando alguém aqui, o que me faz pensar que ela estava saindo _daqui_. E a julgar pela aparência dela e o horário, tenho uma boa ideia do que pode ter acontecido.

Ele simplesmente deixou-a falar. Aprendeu, durante os anos de convivência, que era melhor deixá-la falar tudo antes de interferir.

- Ah é. – a mulher continuou. – E junte ao fato de que você, nos últimos dias, me visitou no escritório mais do que o normal, e aposto que seu objetivo, na verdade, era seduzir minhas amigas.

Algo dizia a Harry que a visita da irmã não era por acaso, porém simplesmente não conseguia lembrar-se do motivo.

- Aposto que o que quer que tenha acontecido na noite passada fez com que você esquecesse por que estou aqui. – ele ia abrir a boca para se defender, mas ela foi mais rápida. – Permita-me refrescar sua memória, _irmãozinho_. Hoje temos um almoço na casa dos nossos pais e marcamos de ir juntos.

- Claro, claro. Entra aí, eu não vou demorar a me arrumar muito.

Delinda entrou no apartamento bufando e revirando os olhos.

- Hey, hey, qual é a do mau humor? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso debochado.

A brincadeira não foi muito bem recebida pela irmã e disparou:

- E qual é a sua? E eu não digo só em relação a Ellen, o que para mim não teria importado muito se você... e eu confesso que ela também tem uma parcela de culpa... tivesse feito isso na minha cara, e não na minhas costas. Eu quero dizer em relação a esse seu comportamento das últimas duas semanas! Nunca vi você agindo tão fora do normal, tão sem ser o Harry que eu conheço, o meu irmão. Agora tudo para você se resume a festas, bebida e mulheres e anda por aí com esse seu sarcasmo e arrogância como se fosse o dono do mundo.

Harry apenas riu, nenhum pouco afetado pelas palavras.

- E o que há de errado em se divertir?

A advogada abaixou o tom de voz, mas a repreensão continuava:

- Claro que não há nada de errado, exceto quando você só faz isso para fugir dos seus problemas ao invés de ser um homem enfrentá-los. É óbvio que o que aconteceu com o Paradise afetou você de tal forma que acabou te transformando nisso. Mas essa não é a solução-

- E qual é a solução, Delinda? – Harry interrompeu brutalmente. – Simplesmente voltar àquelas memórias e ficar agonizando dia após dia como se não houvesse amanhã enquanto os outros continuam com suas vidas como se nada houvesse acontecido? – ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro agitando os braços. – Chega, cansei disso! Cansei de tormento em minha vida. Eu quero me divertir como os outros, quero rir também. Eu tenho essa oportunidade agora, e vou aproveitar. – e dizendo isso ele subiu e foi se arrumar no quarto.

* * *

><p>Era um ateliê encantador. Localizava-se no térreo de um sobrado grande de tijolos, num barro boêmio e charmoso, longe do centro da cidade e sua agitação sem fim. A vizinhança de aparência tranqüila combinava, completando a atmosfera artística presente no local.<p>

E isso lhe dava vontade de rir, pois o ambiente não ia de acordo com a ousadia e empolgação de sua proprietária. Mas reconhecia que ela tinha um ótimo gosto.

Nunca havia ido lá porque sua amiga mudara-se enquanto ainda estava em turnê com a banda. Havia algum tempo, por isso esperava já que encontrasse tudo organizado instalado em seu devido lugar. A arte era a única coisa no mundo que conseguia imprimir um pouco de organização na intrépida Parvati Patil.

Com um sorriso quase imperceptível, Hermione saiu do carro, estacionado quase em frente ao prédio, atrás do conversível amarelo de Parvati e de um automóvel vinho que sabia que pertencia a Lavender. Suas amigas sabiam ser excêntricas até quando se tratava de carros.

Quando se encontrava próxima à entrada do ateliê, ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Virou-se para trás e abriu e viu Alyssa aproximando-se com um sorriso.

- Até que enfim, mulher! – ela exclamou num tom mais alto do que o necessário antes de lhe tomar num abraço. – Estava pensando comigo mesma até quando iria ficar enrolando antes de nos encontrar. Que saudades suas!

- Também é ótimo te ver, Aly. – Hermione riu, deixando-se ser contagiada pela amiga. – Pensei que não viesse, não vi seu carro aqui.

- Vim de metrô. Estou tentando ser verde. É uma ideia que tem me agradado e chamado muito a minha atenção ultimamente, em especial no trabalho, porque muitos dos projetos que temos feito têm sido voltados para esse lado ecológico. – explicou antes de sair caminhando para a porta e abri-la como se entrasse em sua própria casa.

- Educação, cadê? – a musicista brincou enquanto a seguia.

Alyssa revirou os olhos.

- Acontece que essa é a primeira vez que vem aqui, então não sabe como funciona. Parvati fica meio desligada do mundo quando está pintando, e por isso mesmo se esquece da porta. Na minha primeira vez, fiquei uns dez minutos esperando. Até que me aborreci, tentei entrar e descobri que a porta estava aberta o tempo todo. Aí ela falou que é só chegar aqui e entrar, como estamos fazendo agora. Além disso, é a maluca da Par, ela nem vai ligar.

As duas entraram e se depararam com um aposento amplo, arejado e organizado, conforme Hermione esperava. As paredes e o chão eram de cores claras, o que dava um enfoque maior às telas espalhadas, repletas de cores, formas e desenhos.

Num canto, Parvati se encontrava de frente a uma tela num cavalete, dando umas pinceladas aqui e lá. À sua diagonal esquerda, sentada num dos bancos espalhados, Lavender apoiava o cotovelo na perna e o queixo na mão enquanto observava a melhor amiga distraidamente.

- Bom dia! – Alyssa exclamou empolgada, surpreendendo as duas. A designer largou o apoio e se virou para as recém-chegadas, sua expressão de leve susto dando espaço a um sorriso dois segundos depois. A artista plástica, por outro lado, virou para trás e lançou um olhar afiado, direcionado especialmente para Alyssa.

- Qual é o teu problema, Milles? Sorte sua que eu estava escolhendo uma cor aqui! Eu poderia estar pintando, sabe, e essa sua entrada triunfal teria acabado com a minha obra. – disse bufando.

- É isso que dá deixar a porta aberta para qualquer um entrar. – a arquiteta deu um sorrisinho.

- Oi Herms. Oi Aly. – Lavender ergueu do banco para cumprimentá-las com um rápido abraço. – Chegaram bem na hora, é?

- O dia que Hermione Granger chegar atrasada pode apostar que o inferno estará congelado. – Parvati comentou de seu canto num tom levemente debochado, o que não passou despercebido por Hermione. Alyssa deu uma risadinha.

- Olha quem fala! – disse a musicista para a loira antes de sentar ao lado dela. – Você chegou primeiro que nós duas.

Lavender balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu dormi aqui, é diferente.

- Ah, vocês foram a tal festa do amigo da Parvati? – Alyssa perguntou, apoiando-se numa pilastra depois de ter jogado a bolsa ao lado dos banquinhos.

- Fomos. E o irmão dele é uma maravilha. – a loira respondeu com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Tanto é que você não tirou a língua da garganta dele, não é? – Parvati rebateu enquanto pintava umas duas tiras alaranjadas. – Sorte sua que eu conhecia outras pessoas lá.

Lavender olhou para as costas da melhor amiga.

- Mas foi o suficiente para ele me chamar para um encontro hoje. – disse. – E agora não serei a única a se divertir hoje, não?

- A única? – Hermione franziu o cenho.

A designer lhe olhou como se a visse pela primeira vez na vida.

- É. Por que você acha que Ginny não veio? Lembra que combinamos _todas _nós de nos encontrarmos aqui? Luna disse que tinha uns problemas no trabalho para resolver, e Ginny disse que teria de ir à Toca para alguma coisa lá que eu não lembro e depois iria para um encontro. – disse franzindo o cenho.

- Eu me lembro mais ou menos disso também. – Alyssa emendou de seu canto.

- E é meio que de se espantar que você não saiba, Hermione, ainda mais considerando com quem ela vai sair. – Parvati falou, ainda voltada para sua tela. – Ou _talvez_ tenha se desligado um pouco de _algumas_ pessoas ao seu redor.

A cantora estreitou os olhos. Desde que chegara ali, a amiga só lhe dava indiretas um tanto ríspidas. Era para isso que marcara a reunião?

- Desculpe-me, mas não tenho uma ânsia desenfreada por querer saber cada detalhe do que acontece na vida de todo mundo. – falou num tom até calmo e que mascarava um pouco da repreensão. Vinha se encontrando naquele tipo de conversa várias vezes nos últimos meses para saber que era possível jogar aquele jogo com mais de uma pessoa.

Parvati lançou-lhe um olhar um pouco mais severo antes de voltar-se para sua pintura. Hermione ainda sentiu uma leve estranheza, mas ficou quieta.

- Então, Hermione, – a artista plástica começou a dizer minutos depois. – quando é que você iria nos falar sobre os rompimentos no Paradise? – perguntou num tom que não lhe era muito característico.

As outras duas garotas se entreolharam, curiosas. Hermione franziu o cenho, embora algo em seu peito se contraiu ao ouvir a pergunta.

- Como...? – ia perguntar quando, com um leve baque, a resposta veio à mente. – Ginny. Foi naquele seu encontro com ela e Luna, certo?

- Exato. – Parvati mirou-lhe um olhar de esguelha, parando com a pintura momentaneamente. – E você não respondeu minha pergunta...

Hermione soltou um suspiro, procurando paciência.

- Eu planejava contar, claro, mas só depois que as coisas estivessem resolvidas... devidamente.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – a arquiteta se intrometeu.

Algum impulso estranho surgiu em Hermione, fazendo-a abusar da ironia.

- Acho que nossa querida artista plástica aqui estará mais do que disposta a contar-lhes, visto que tem agido desse jeito, de quem esconde um segredo, desde que eu e Alyssa chegamos aqui.

Parvati abriu um sorrisinho malicioso e retornou à pintura ao mesmo tempo em que narrava brevemente o que soube através de Ginny. Assim que terminou, os olhares de Alyssa e Lavander se posicionaram na musicista.

- Nossa, Hermione!

- Caramba!

Só que ela não ouviu nada – ou pelo menos _escolheu_ não ouvir –, apenas fixou o olhar nas costas da pintora.

- Então? Acabou de contar a história onde Ginny me pinta de vilã? Porque, depois disso aí, ela quase não olhou na minha cara direito e isso só me faz pensar que ela está indo de acordo com o irmão dela.

- Isso não tem a ver com Ginny! – Parvati retorquiu, mas seu tom fez Hermione entender de outro jeito.

- Ah, então você acha que a culpa é toda minha? – sibilou com os olhos faiscantes. Por mais que adorasse as amigas e houvesse sentido falta delas, não as deixaria acusarem-na de tamanha besteira. Já estava exausta disso.

- Claro que não! A culpa é todos vocês! Todos, um bando de cegos idiotas. – a outra morena pausou por dois segundos. – O que estou falando é algo diferente, mas que ainda está no meio do que aconteceu. É algo que, de certa forma, remete exclusivamente a você. E por você não ter percebido _isso..._ Ah sim, eu culpo inteiramente você!

Hermione abriu os braços, confusa.

- Mas do que diabos está falando?

Recebeu um olhar ríspido da amiga.

- Francamente, será que você, tão fascinada por mistério, não se atreveu a explorar, desvendar as entrelinhas? Não percebeu do que elas se tratavam? Será que você não _leu_ nenhuma das canções que cantava?

Hermione abriu a boca para responder que era óbvio que lera, porém, por algum motivo incompreensível, não conseguiu dizer nada. O fato de a amiga ter falado em mistério atiçou um instinto desconhecido lá no fundo de si, causando-lhe um leve desconforto na boca do estômago.

- Posso saber o que quer dizer com isso?

Parvati apoiou a palheta de cores numa mesinha ao lado do cavalete e girou nos calcanhares, ficando frente a frente com a amiga.

- Sabe, quando eu soube de tudo o que aconteceu, eu disse a mim mesma que te ajudaria um pouco com o problema porque você é uma das minhas grandes amigas. Mas aí eu pensei mais um pouco e cheguei à conclusão de que estaria causando _mais _um problema, principalmente agora que tudo explodiu. Ou talvez não, vai saber. – suspirou profundamente. – O fato é que, já que as coisas foram ao chão, boa parte do motivo devido ao seu orgulho e o de seus companheiros, e por isso acho que não seria tão ruim assim abrir seus olhos em relação a detalhes que, para mim, pelo menos, estão um tanto claros. Só que aí eis que veio mais um impasse: eu posso dizer tudo na sua cara, porém cabe a você, e apenas a você, acreditar ou não.

- Vai continuar enrolando? Quando vai chegar ao ponto? – Hermione ironizou cruzando os braços.

- Não sabia dessa sua impaciência. Enfim, você disse que não sabe _exatamente_ o que aconteceu para dar crise ao Paradise. Quer entender pelo menos uma parcela do motivo?

A pergunta pegou Hermione de surpresa. Alyssa e Lavender só observavam.

- Seria bom... Quer dizer, não que agora vá fazer diferença, não é. – disse e uma leve tristeza escapou por suas palavras.

- Depende. – Parvati contrapôs com veemência. – E é por isso que eu pensei bastante antes de falar algo. Só que, confesso, sinto-me mais tentada para o que você acabou de dizer: não que vá fazer alguma diferença.

- Espere aí. – a cantora interrompeu, compreendendo o que a amiga queria dizer. – Como é que _você_ pode saber alguma coisa do que aconteceu?

- Soa quase inacreditável, não é? Difícil pensar que Hermione Granger precisaria de outra pessoa para entender algo do tipo. Só que a única pessoa que tem a capacidade de transmitir algo a você e você aceitar tranquilamente, quem sabe até inconscientemente, está no meio do problema. – a artista plástica afastou-se da tela, repousou os materiais numa mesinha ao lado e sentou-se no banco de frente ao cavalete.

Hermione logo soube quem era a _única pessoa_. Sentiu mais uma agitação dentro de si, mas bem de leve, pois era bloqueada por uma parede de obstáculos que se mantinha firme desde a cena ao fim do show em Amsterdam, ao qual a cantora ainda não tinha ideia, que era o motivo de sua leve cegueira e impedia seu colapso. Mais um pequeno esforço, e a muralha começaria ruir aos poucos. Porém, ela não viria ao chão sem alguma tentativa de defesa.

- Mas acontece que eu tenho meu lado perceptivo. – uma das gêmeas Patil continuava a falar. – Ainda mais quando se trata de algo artístico.

- Parvati... – o lado curioso que gradualmente crescia dentro de Hermione a fez se pronunciar.

- Ok, ok, parei. – defendeu-se num suspiro. – Você disse que tentou de tudo para evitar a solução que foi tomada, não é?

- Tentei. Tentei _mesmo_. – afirmou ao ver a expressão desacreditada no rosto da outra morena. – Não era como se eu quisesse Harry fora de minha vida. Nunca quis. – As palavras provocaram-lhe uma pontada no peito ao serem pronunciadas.

Parvati, por outro lado, se mantinha impassível.

- Você tentou entender pelo lado dele?

- Perdão?

- Você tentou entender pelo lado dele? – repetiu com mais firmeza enquanto lhe fitava com atenção. – Quer dizer, prestou atenção mesmo por aquela ligação doida que vocês têm? Convivi anos com vocês para ver a amizade de vocês se desenvolvendo e de um modo inacreditável. Vocês são, _eram_ os maiores confidentes um do outro. Você o entende perfeitamente, mas no seu próprio lado, a partir das suas próprias conclusões. Só que dá para entender Harry pelo lado dele, ainda mais considerando o que ele é profissionalmente.

O flash que veio à mente de Hermione teve o mesmo efeito de um raio caindo. Ele atingiu a muralha o suficiente para fazer a mulher se sentir confusa.

- É, é exatamente o que está pensando. – Parvati interpretou sua expressão. – Você pode encontrar algumas respostas do enigma Potter no que ele escreveu. Eu só não entendo por que você nunca fez isso, o que explica a minha irritação de antes. Vai ver que o que está naqueles versos poderia ter mudado o rumo da história... – Ou quem sabe poderia mudá-la a partir de então. Mas não agora, não poderia ser assim tão fácil depois de como a situação se encaminhou. E também porque o muro se sustentava bem ainda.

As palavras ecoaram na mente de Hermione, confundindo-a. Ela demorou a esboçar alguma reação, contudo, antes que seu cérebro sequer formasse algo para dizer e um silêncio constrangedor se instalasse, seu celular tocou. Pegou o aparelho e, abaixando ligeiramente a cabeça, atendeu.

- Alô?

- Minha filha querida, está com suas amigas? Já estamos aqui esperando por vocês! – a voz de Jane Granger veio do outro lado da linha. Hermione de repente se lembrou da ideia que teve no dia anterior, a de mostrar às amigas onde seu casamento seria realizado e fazer um convite oficial a elas.

Bem, ela poderia pensar no que Parvati disse depois. Tinha que se manter nos planos, caso contrário tudo iria de cabeça para baixo e não poderia suportar mais descontrole.

- Ah sim, estou com elas sim aqui. Daqui a pouco estamos saindo daqui.

- Estou esperando. Beijos.

- Como assim "estamos saindo daqui"? – Alyssa perguntou assim que Hermione desligou.

- É que eu tenho uma surpresinha para vocês. Eu sei que deveria ter pedido há mais tempo, só que eu estava em turnê, o que dificultou um pouco o contato. Mas isso não mudou meu desejo e quero saber se vocês vão ser minhas madrinhas de casamento.

Lavender soltou um gritinho estridente e ficou de pé.

- Mas é claro!

- Pode contar comigo também! – Alyssa exclamou.

- E com essa lindinha também. – Lavender apontou para Parvati. – Ela pode ter se irritado um pouquinho hoje, só que é a que mais tem enchido o saco querendo saber quando é que você ia falar algo. Ela disse que quer fazer a melhor despedida de solteira para você.

- Só posso imaginar o que ela quer dizer com isso. – Hermione sorriu.

- Strippers vestidos de policiais, com direito a algemas e tudo e muita vodca com limão. – Alyssa comentou soltando uma risadinha.

- Vodca não, champanhe. Sou uma dama de classe. – Parvati corrigiu, voltando ao seu normal ousado de sempre.

- Muita classe. – a designer ironizou.

- Mas a parte dos strippers está devidamente correta. – a morena abriu um sorriso malicioso. – Aliás, onde é que nós vamos?

- Conhecer o local onde tudo se realizará.

Minutos depois, elas saíam do ateliê no carro de Hermione. No caminho, uma conversa animada surgiu, mas Hermione não conseguiu prestar muita porque as palavras de Parvati voltaram a ecoar dentro de seu cérebro.

O pior era que fazia lógica o que a amiga disse. Parvati só errou em um detalhe ao afirmar que ela _nunca_ tinha parado para pensar nas letras de Harry. Ela tinha sim, mesmo que ligeiramente, e a última vez foi quando estava no quarto dele de hotel, em Paris, e foi convidá-lo para sair. Foi só uma leve ideia, algo do momento.

Mas será que deveria ter levado adiante? Quem sabe sim, pois a própria artista plástica disse que o desfecho do problema poderia ter sido outro. _Ou poderia ter cavado ainda mais fundo o buraco, Parvati também falou isso_, uma voz em sua cabeça retorquiu.

Em outras palavras, a questão se resumia a uma faca de dois gumes. Caso se atrevesse a entender o que aconteceu com seu ex-melhor amigo, resolveria questões que lhe assombraram durante suas viagens. Por outro lado, havia a possibilidade de um efeito oposto se desencadear e trazer-lhe ainda mais problemas – e quanto a esses... oh, ela não fazia _ideia_. Era, de um jeito meio distorcido, a velha terceira lei de Newton: para toda ação existe uma reação igual e oposta.

Contudo, seu lado curioso, antes adormecido e agora bastante atiçado pela discussão, lhe fazia crer que se fosse possível entender o que diabos se passou na mente de Harry durante os últimos meses, poderia dar um fechamento à situação. Isso fez com que seu estômago despencasse um pouco. Dar um fechamento significaria tirar Harry de sua vida por definitivo, e _algo_ incômodo lhe dava náuseas com o pensamento – algo que, na verdade, embora não admitisse ou sequer tivesse ideia, era saudade dele.

Agora entendia o que a gêmea Patil quis dizer que cabia a si, e somente a si, acreditar ou não no que ela dissera. _Mas espere um momento..._ Como era que Parvati sabia afirmar tão categórica que a resposta do dilema com Harry se encontrava nas letras dele? Ele não deveria ser transparente _somente_ para ela, Hermione? Afinal, foi seu melhor amigo por praticamente quinze anos! Era um ciúme bobo, mas não ligava. A ideia de alguém saber algo a mais do compositor do que ela lhe causava desconforto.

Mas a amiga estava certa, até porque Harry dissera em entrevistas, algumas vezes, que escrevia o que sentia, o que acontecia em sua vida. E Hermione tinha plena noção disso, assim como de seu lema sobre um verdadeiro artista, o que nunca a fez olhar mais a fundo as criações dele. De certa forma, parte da culpa era sua.

Pela primeira vez, chegou próxima à questão que se de fato fizera de tudo para ajudar o amigo e evitar as consequências. Ainda não se perguntava de fato, e talvez até perguntaria se Parvati houvesse falado diretamente o que estava por trás das letras das canções. Mas Hermione não estava preparada para a verdade, precisava analisar alguns próprios conceitos e prerrogativas antes que finalmente compreendesse, precisava abandonar um pouco o orgulho para admitir erros. Ironicamente, era necessário diminuir um pouco a cegueira para que pudesse ver que a falta de visão era muito mais profunda.

Ela estava contornando o problema, não há dúvidas, e agia irracionalmente quando achava que fazia uso da razão. E tudo por causa de Harry Potter, o único que a fazia sair do certo, do plano de controle, mesmo que ela nem tivesse noção disso – _ainda_.

Tamanho era o fluxo de pensamentos que, ao chegar ao local do casamento, sua cabeça latejava. Alyssa, Lavender e Parvati ficaram encantadas, volta e meia soltavam exclamações de admiração enquanto caminhavam. Seus pais e os McAllister, que também estavam lá, riam das reações, porém Hermione ainda não conseguia se conectar com tamanha alegria.

Era a segunda vez que se encontrava no lugar que mudaria o rumo de sua vida e não se sentia tão empolgada com isso. E o motivo era exatamente o mesmo: olhos verdes e cabelo bagunçado.

Em algum momento da visita, quando se via quase sufocada pelos pensamentos, saiu do salão e foi para o varandão do local para tentar buscar um pouco de ar puro. A bela paisagem dos jardins não teve muito efeito, e Hermione soltou um suspiro frustrado enquanto se apoiava no pequeno muro de pedra que circundava o varandão.

Nem soube quanto tempo ficou ali até que sentiu braços envolvendo em sua cintura e puxando-a para um abraço por trás.

- Posso saber o que faz aqui sozinha do lado de fora, senhorita? – Nick sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido e estalou um beijo em sua têmpora.

Uma onda de calor e calma invadiu Hermione, anestesiando um pouco o que lhe atormentava. Adorava esse efeito que o noivo provocava em si.

- Estou admirando a paisagem. – disse forçando o tom mais descontraído possível.

Nick rodou-a nos braços, fazendo-a ficar de frente a ele. Seus olhos examinaram o rosto dela com atenção.

- Por que acho que está mentindo para mim? E não adianta dizer que não está. – disse ao vê-la abrir a boca para argumentar.

Ela desviou o olhar do rosto dele por uns instantes antes de responder.

- São só alguns pensamentos doidos em relação... em relação ao que aconteceu. Eu achava que eles já tivessem ido embora, mas acontece que não. – disse com calma e tomando cuidado com as palavras que usava. Tudo bem, ela falou praticamente nada com aquilo, porém não era mentira exatamente. – E eu não queria perturbar ninguém com isso, visto que todos estão se divertindo com as minhas amigas loucas... que agora também são minhas madrinhas.

- Só que se algo estiver perturbando você, acaba me afetando também. – Nick disse enquanto acariciava uma das bochechas dela gentilmente. – Vê se não esconde mais nada, ok? Desabafa logo, porque ficar guardando só te deixa pior, te deixa com aquele aperto no peito que dificulta até mesmo respirar direito. Detesto te ver para baixo.

Hermione abriu um sorriso fraco e o abraçou forte. Nick acariciou suas costas, ela deitou a cabeça num dos ombros dele, fechou os olhos e permitiu-se soltar mais um suspiro cansado. Acalmou-se nos braços do noivo enquanto o redemoinho de ideias perdia força a cada segundo.

- Estou agindo como uma boba, prendendo-me a esses pensamentos tristes quando deveria estar aproveitando o agora, o que é bom.

- Muitas vezes é mais fácil falar do que fazer. – Nick brincou com seus cachos.

- Eu sei, mas eu realmente tenho que fazer isso. Estou ficando paranóica. – Deixaria os pensamentos sobre Harry para mais tarde, quando o choque passasse completamente. Era o fácil, mas não o certo. Nick esqueceu-se de falar sobre _esse_ ponto.

Eles se afastaram um pouco, embora continuassem abraçados.

- E eu tenho uma ideia que pode te ajudar. – O homem abriu um sorriso e começou a distribuir beijos carinhosos pelo rosto dela. – Que tal se você passar o resto do fim de semana comigo? – sussurrou sedutoramente em seu ouvido antes de beijá-la na boca.

- Isso é saudade porque quase não nos encontramos essa semana por causa dos preparativos do casamento? Se você não sabe, Nick, planejamos nos ver por um momento no altar... E, ah sim, pelo resto das nossas vidas. – ela ria entre os beijos que ele distribuía em seus lábios.

- Meu amor, se você soubesse o que é passar um dia sem a sua presença...

- Seu bobo galante. Mas aceito a sua proposta.

Ele parou de beijá-la e fitou-a profundamente.

- Eu amo você demais, Hermione.

- Eu também amo você.

Só que o momento foi estragado por um grito totalmente aleatório:

- Aaaaaw, mas vocês são tão lindos juntos! – Eles se viraram e deram de cara com Lavender. – E essa cena, então! Nossa, podem tirar uma foto para o book do casamento. O céu, os jardins, o local... Ai, Mione, me deixa casar aqui também?

O casal riu.

- Lavender, eu não sou dona desse lugar, por que está pedindo permissão?

Mas a loira ignorou seu comentário.

- Vamos, vamos, que os pais de vocês estão chamando. Alguns detalhes a acertar. E eu quero começar a exercer meu papel de madrinha!

* * *

><p>"<em>Me energize com um simples toque ou com um coração aberto<em>

_Me energize, incendeie essa chama que queima entre nós_

_Isto existe em cada um, esta energia giratória_

_Ela está ao nosso redor também, eletrizando você_

_Então ouse libertá-la, esta virtude é a chave_

_Para algo que todos nós conhecemos e todos estamos acostumados"_

_Energize Me – After Forever_

* * *

><p>A porta se abriu, e ela tomou um susto. Quase não reconheceu aquele homem a sua frente. Os longos cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo, os olhos da mesma cor escondidos atrás de óculos de aros retangulares e uma barba rala que surgia no queixo e no maxilar. Muito pouco parecido com a imagem que tinha das últimas vezes em que se encontraram.<p>

- Lewis?! – exclamou sem que pudesse se conter.

- Não. – ele respondeu de brincadeira. – Sherlock Holmes, muito prazer, senhorita. – estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

Revirou os olhos azuis com impaciência, sendo respondida com uma risada dele, que abriu o caminho para que entrasse no apartamento.

- Dá um desconto, beleza? – disse, virando-se para que ele fechava a porta. – As últimas vezes que eu te vi, você estava com os cabelos soltos e despenteados, sem óculos, sem barba e vestia camisetas e bermudas, não isso. – e apontou para a jaqueta e a calça comprida que ele usava.

O homem olhou-a como se de repente uma segunda cabeça houvesse surgido em seus ombros.

- Oras, foi você que falou que só aceitaria ir comigo no show se fôssemos... ah, _disfarçados_. – ele lembrou-a. – Além disso, não mudei tanto assim. A diferença entre meu modo turnê, o que você acabou de descrever, e meu modo casa é que aqui eu uso mais os óculos ao invés das lentes e não ligo tanto assim para barba. Eu só prendi o cabelo e botei roupas mais quentes para satisfazer seu pedido.

Ginny jogou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, relembrando-se de suas próprias palavras, e depois a balançou num gesto de afirmação.

A vez em que saíram para jantar e jogar no fliperama mudou a relação entre eles. Desde então, ela e Lewis se falavam diariamente, ocasionalmente até mais de uma vez ao dia. Fosse por telefone, celular, mensagem de texto, e-mail e redes sociais, entravam em contato para falarem dos mais variados assuntos, desde o tempo, passando por filmes e jogos e até mesmo para trocarem curiosidades banais ou só para encherem o saco um do outro, como vinha se tornando cada vez mais frequente, principalmente da parte dele.

"_Dá para você parar com esse negócio de cutucar? Sempre me empolgo, achando que minhas atualizações são de fato atualizações, mas é só você torrando minha paciência."_, ela mandou pelo computador para ele uma vez. _"Ruiva, eu não estou fazendo nada da vida, está tudo um verdadeiro tédio aqui. Precisava de um passatempo, qualquer coisa mesmo, e acabou que te perturbar pelo Facebook acabou se tornando um."_

Mas, no fim, Ginny não ligava tanto assim, até porque seus dias, bem parecidos com os dele, se tornavam muito mais interessantes quando o guitarrista fazia parte. O bom humor de Lewis a fez esquecer-se um pouco da crise com seus colegas.

Até que, alguns dias atrás, Lewis ligou para ela, dizendo que conseguira dois ingressos para um show de uma banda que curtiam bastante e fazendo um convite. Ginny sentiu um leve baque e sentiu-se tentada a recusar por receio de ser reconhecida por fãs, esses que ainda os admiravam e achavam que tudo estava bem no Paradise. Porém, ele argumentou que fazia um bom tempo que os dois não iam a um concerto pelo lado da platéia e que seria bom sentir o calor e a vibração de novo.

- Vai ser bom para descer um pouco do pedestal, ruiva, para relaxar. – ele dizia enquanto ela tentava manter o equilíbrio com o telefone preso entre o ombro e a orelha ao mesmo tempo em que brigava para abrir o embrulho de bolo que sua mãe lhe mandara. – Além disso, é música. _Nós_ somos músicos fissurados, e não dá para ficar sem música por tanto tempo.

Indiscretamente sorrindo, Ginny concordou com as palavras e acabou cedendo, porém impondo uma condição: a de que ambos fossem um tanto disfarçados do estilo que normalmente ostentavam. O amigo aceitou sem problemas.

Só que nem em um milhão de anos esperaria que ele fosse ficar _tão_ diferente. Não que fosse ruim, pelo contrário, achou Lewis bem charmoso, um tanto misterioso – e só Deus sabia que ela sentia uma atração bizarra por caras misteriosos.

- Vejo que você seguiu à risca o que falei. – a ruiva disse, apoiando-se no braço do sofá do apartamento dele.

- Até que foi divertido fazer isso, confesso. – ele falou. – Agora você... – Lewis parou de falar e olhou-a de cima abaixo.

Ginny sentiu, por um instante, que a análise durou mais do que deveria. Nem se esforçou para escolher as roupas, apenas colocou botas de salto curto, meia-calça listrada, uma saia um pouco acima do joelho, uma blusa um pouco folgada com manga até o cotovelo e uma jaqueta que só botou por causa dos bolsos, onde guardou documentos essenciais. Não era para ele ter olhado-a daquele jeito.

- Você está linda. – falou como alguém que queria dar uma opinião, mas acabou dizendo algo não esperado. Ela desviou o olhar brevemente dele, ligeiramente desconcertada. – Mas, mesmo assim, acho que não mudou tanto. – completou em um tom mais normal.

Ela se voltou abruptamente para ele.

- _Não?_ – repetiu. – Até ondulei o cabelo! – e apontou para as madeixas avermelhadas onduladas, resultado de um trabalho minucioso durante a tarde.

- Para mim, você continua a mesma.

- Ah, Lewis, você não conta! – bufou, agitando rapidamente com a mão direita. – Enfim, isso deve bastar. Agora, podemos ir?

O homem meneou com a cabeça e pegou as chaves e a carteira antes de saírem. A idéia de ela ir encontrá-lo em seu apartamento foi dele, visto que a casa de espetáculos ficava mais próxima dali.

Na entrada do prédio, pegaram um táxi e partiram.

O show trouxe para Ginny sensações parecidas com a do primeiro encontro. Era liberdade misturada a alegria, descontração e diversão. Ginny sentia-se tranquila, sem inibições e podia agir como bem quisesse. Tudo que havia em sua mente era aproveitar a companhia e o concerto. Isso também foi influenciado pela música, comprovando as palavras do amigo, e foi ótimo relembrar como era estar no meio da platéia, sentir sua energia e calor, como era ser apenas mais uma na multidão, quando estava acostumada a ser o centro das atenções.

Pouco mais de duas horas depois, eles saíram suados e cansados, mas contentes. Pegaram outro táxi, só que dessa vez, por influência do espírito matreiro de Ginny que ela não via havia algum tempo, saltaram numa praça próxima à residência dela.

- O que viemos fazer aqui, ruiva? – ele dizia intrigado enquanto a seguia caminhando.

- Viemos aproveitar mais a noite.

Lewis quis perguntar o que ela queria dizer com isso, porém foi surpreendido quando a jovem se aproximou de uma árvore. Era baixa e de tronco torto, de modo que oferecia um espaço grande o suficiente para que uma pessoa se pudesse sentar. Foi justamente o que ela fez; Ginny tomou um impulso numa raiz retorcida no chão com o pé esquerdo, em seguida apoiou o direito no vale onde a madeira se dividia em dois e os braços ao redor e, num giro cuidadoso, sentou.

- Então, Ashbury, ainda tem suas habilidades de garoto para subir em árvores? – perguntou com um sorrisinho provocador ante o espanto no rosto dele.

- O que... – ele tentou dizer, mas a ausência de palavras durou mais alguns segundos. Balançou a cabeça rapidamente para se recompor. – Você é louca! Quer dizer, eu já sabia disso, visto algumas coisas estranhas que você fez durante nossas viagens ao redor do mundo. Mas isso... Isso é seu atestado de loucura mesmo. Ainda mais de saia e salto alto!

- Oras, o salto é curto e cobre todo o solado. – ela sorriu, cruzando uma perna sobre a outra.

Ele se rendeu às brincadeiras.

- E a saia? Não é uma daquelas que você comprou com as suas amigas naquele dia? Corrija-me se eu estiver enganado, mas acho que a aparência não vai ficar muito boa quando sair daí.

Aquilo foi um tanto longe demais, porém ela não ligou tanto assim. Lewis percebeu sua deslizada e tentou colocar uma expressão mais suave na face.

- Você me pegou num dia ruim. Além do mais, achou mesmo que eu iria sacrificar uma das minhas roupas novas num show? Não que o que nós vimos não tenha valido a pena, mas mesmo assim... – ponderou por frações de segundo antes de fitá-lo atentamente. – Ah, você só está me enrolando e não quer responder minha pergunta! O que quer dizer que você perdeu o jeito, _Lewie_. – concluiu, destacando o apelido que o amigo tanto odiava.

Lewis estreitou os olhos, entrando na provocação, e segundos depois estava ao lado dela. Na subida, contudo, acabou se desequilibrando momentaneamente, o que fez Ginny rir bastante.

- Eu realmente senti ganas de te empurrar naquela hora! – exclamou em meio a risadas, fazendo o outro revirar os olhos e bufar. – Seria demais se você caísse de costas na grama, uma cena típica de filme de comédia.

- Que humor distorcido que você tem, ruiva. E que ideias!

- Meu caro, quando você cresce numa família de seis irmãos, essas situações fazem parte do dia a dia e os meios de contorná-las, ou deixá-las ainda piores, acabam se entranhando em você. Questões de sobrevivência, se quiser olhar desse jeito.

O silêncio caiu entre eles durante alguns segundos. Fitaram-se com atenção, bastante próximos um do outro, e Ginny percebeu algo errado.

- Seus óculos estão quase caindo. – disse e ajeitou-os no rosto. O toque dos dedos dela no rosto dele o fez estranhar um pouco, e ela mesmo sentiu _algo_ estranho mexendo nele. Percebeu que ele tinha sobrancelhas bonitas para um homem e... _Que tipo de pessoa repara em sobrancelhas masculinas?_

- Ahn... Obrigado. – ele falou quando ela se afastou.

Momentos depois, outro assunto veio à tona. Os dois continuaram conversando ali em cima durante mais um tempo indeterminado, até que a fome resolveu se manifestar. Ginny deu uma idéia, e eles saltaram para fora da árvore.

- Waffles? Que tipo de pessoa come waffles de jantar? – ele perguntou.

- Oras, Lewis, está bem tarde, eu não trouxe dinheiro o suficiente para pagar uma refeição num restaurante, e eu estou com vontade de comer waffles. Além disso, não é um jantar, é só um lanche para não dormir de estômago vazio. Geralmente vou nesse lugar que conheço e vez ou outra vou quando estou na cidade. Confie em mim, você vai gostar.

- Beleza. Só estamos aqui por sua culpa mesmo. – ele deu de ombros.

Contornaram a praça e foram ao tal local comer. Quase quarenta minutos depois, saíram de lá, satisfeito e com Lewis oferecendo vários elogios. Resolveram ir até a residência dela andando, já que não ficava muito longe dali, e de lá o homem pegaria um táxi para sua própria casa.

Só que mal tinham andando por cinco minutos quando uma chuva pesada começou de repente.

- Londres e seu tempo maluco! – Lewis falou alto para que pudesse ser ouvido devido ao barulho da água. – O que a gente faz agora?

Ginny olhou de um lado para o outro, procurando por abrigo. Contudo, uma ideia insana surgiu em sua mente. Virou-se para ele.

- Sabe onde fica meu prédio, não? – Lewis assentiu. – Que tal apostarmos uma corrida?

- Mas que diabos?

- É como aquela música diz: sempre olhe o lado bom da vida. Então... Corre! – e dizendo isso ela saiu em disparada. O amigo sorriu e logo em seguida tratou de segui-la.

Correram pelas ruas como loucos e logo transformaram a ideia numa brincadeira. Lançaram provocações um ao outro, gritaram, riram. A descontração e o bom clima do show voltaram, e Ginny tampouco ligou que seu cabelo se desfez no meio junto com sua maquiagem e sua roupa se encharcasse, pesando. Mesmo com os pulmões implorando por ar e os músculos cansados devido ao esforço maior que o necessário, a diversão dava, não somente a ela como a ele também, forças para continuarem correndo.

Os dois só pararam debaixo da marquise de prédio onde a pianista residia, exaustos e ofegantes. Ficaram curvados durante algum tempo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Inúmeras gotas de água escorriam de suas roupas, formando uma poça na calçada. Lewis aproveitou para secar os óculos com a camisa que vestia por dentro da jaqueta. Ao redor deles e fora da área protegida, a chuva só aumentava de intensidade.

De repente, tornaram a esticaram as colunas. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, caíram na gargalhada sem que pudessem se conter.

Riram tanto que ela teve de se apoiar nele para não cair. Quando pararam, notaram o quão próximo estavam. O ritmo cardíaco, já alto por causa da corrida, acelerou um pouco mais, a ponto de quase colocarem o coração para fora.

A tensão do momento na árvore voltou, agora se revelando em sua total forma e trazendo algo a mais. Ela se sentiu completamente tentada a experimentá-lo. Era algo diferente, novo, que por algum motivo lhe dava o aspecto de proibido. Não se conteve por muito tempo e inclinou-se para beijá-lo.

O mínimo contato de seus lábios causou uma grande explosão que nenhum esperava. Foi tão intensa que nem ousaram lutar contra, apenas entregaram-se ao momento. Lewis a puxou para mais perto, e ela enganchou os braços ao redor da nuca dele, chegando a esticar-se um pouco para que suas bocas entrassem em maior contato.

As gotas de água que rolavam de seus rostos e cabelos desciam e misturavam a seus lábios, deixando o gosto do beijo mais excitante. Ele provocou-a com a língua, fazendo-a ofegar e perder os últimos instantes de fôlego e de sanidade, e invadiu seus domínios, provocando choques elétricos agradáveis, cujas sensações eram completamente opostas ao frio da chuva.

Ali, via-se a adrenalina da corrida junto com a paixão que inconscientemente cresceu entre eles durante os últimos dias. Não havia perturbação alguma, as palavras ríspidas trocadas evaporaram-se, o problema que os cercava não existia, a ligação que os unia mostrou-se em sua intensidade. Pareciam estar vivendo numa realidade alternativa ou num sonho inimaginável – e que Deus os impedisse de acordar de tal sonho.

* * *

><p>NA: Quanto tempo eu não dou as caras aqui, mas estou de volta! Mil perdões pela demora e poderia explicar tudo, mas o tempo, no momento, não me permite. Espero que tenham tido uma boa leitura. Até o próximo cap!


	18. Capítulo 17 Sangue Frio

**_Capítulo 17 – Sangue Frio_**

"_Você não pode confiar em um amante de sangue frio_

_Você não pode confiar em um escravo de sangue frio_

_Você não pode confiar em um outro de sangue frio_

_No final eles só vão enlouquecer você_

_Tem uma coisa que você deve entender_

_Você não pode confiar em um sangue frio"_

_Cold Blooded – The Pretty Reckless_

Hermione acordou na manhã de segunda-feira sentindo-se feliz nos braços do noivo. Afastou-se com cuidado dele para não acordá-lo e sentou na cama para se espreguiçar. Olhou para o lado e viu Nick adormecido, uma expressão tranqüila no rosto, e isso a fez sorrir enquanto passava os dedos delicadamente pelo rosto dele.

Levantou-se e arrumou a confusão de roupas no chão, depois se encaminhou para o banheiro. Um banho relaxante serviria para coroar um bom começo de dia. Encheu a banheira e entrou. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e soltando um suspiro quando a água misturada aos sais de banho tocou sua pele.

Abstraiu-se do mundo e perdeu-se no tempo, mergulhando e concentrando-se apenas numa sensação relaxada e renovada. Sobressaltou-se de leve ao, de repente, sentir mãos sobre seus ombros, massageando-os com calma. Abriu os olhos e encontrou com os de Nick acima dos seus.

- Hey. – sorriu docemente.

- Bom dia, minha linda. – ele retribuiu. – Quer dizer que é aqui que se escondeu? Tão perto... E eu te procurei pela casa inteira. Pensei que estivesse tomando seu típico copo de café de todas as manhãs.

- Só porque não foi a primeira coisa que fiz não significa que não farei. Esse é só mais um momento para relaxar.

O homem saiu de trás da banheira e foi para a lateral, apoiando-se e fitando-a com atenção. Hermione percebeu que ele usava somente um short.

- Relaxar? – o loiro abriu um sorriso de segundas intenções. – E que tal se eu lhe ajudar com isso?

- Mais do que já fez nesses últimos dois dias? – ela deu uma risadinha.

Nick não respondeu, apenas retirou a peça de roupa e entrou na banheira, ficando por cima dela, bem próximo.

- O que posso fazer se você é totalmente irresistível? – sussurrou com a voz rouca. Hermione inclinou a cabeça para trás de novo e ofegou ao sentir a mão dele tocar-lhe o ombro direito, depois descer por seu corpo, acariciando seus seios, seu abdome, até parar a parte interna das coxas.

- Isso... é injusto. – ela murmurou, arrepiando-se com os beijos que agora ele lhe dava no pescoço. Já o sentia excitado e não pôde deixar de acompanhá-lo. Envolveu-o pelos ombros, juntando mais seus corpos.

- Isso significa que vai me permitir relaxá-la? – ele disse, tornando as carícias mais intensas e provocando alguns gemidos dela, que movimentou o quadril para incitá-lo.

- Precisa de respostas? Não vê os efeitos que causa em mim?

O empresário sorriu antes de beijá-la nos lábios com fervor. Os dois ficaram ali fazendo amor, satisfazendo-se um com outro, durante mais um tempo. Depois saíram da banheira e foram se arrumar. Quando tomavam café da manhã, o telefone tocou e Nick foi atender.

- O quê?! – ele gritou da sala. – Como assim?... E eles deram alguma explicação?... Não?... Então 'tá, deixe que eu ligo para eles. Obrigado, Anna.

Ele voltou para a cozinha, e Hermione se levantou da mesa num salto.

- Mais problemas com o Paradise? – indagou, e Nick meneou afirmativamente. – E eu pensei que a crise estivesse terminando.

O loiro resmungou com amargura.

- Creio que, infelizmente, só esteja no começo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

- Anna disse que ligou para a empresa que está responsável pelo DVD para saber como anda o projeto e eles disseram que acabaram de suspendê-lo. Pararam de mexer nos vídeos e de editá-los. Ela me disse que eles não explicaram muita coisa, falaram que foram "ordens dos superiores". Tenho uma _leve_ impressão do que é isso. – ele explicou, respirando profundamente para manter a calma.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Primeiro, vou terminar de comer. Depois, vou ligar para a empresa de novo e tentar pegar mais informações. Se não der certo, terei que ligar para a gravadora e... Ah droga! – exclamou passando as mãos no cabelo. – Não tenho os números aqui. Terei de ir ao estúdio.

- Vou com você.

Ele virou-se para olhá-la.

- Tem certeza? Porque sinto que vai ser um dia longo e um tanto estressante.

- Não quero saber. Não te deixarei sozinho nessa.

Após um tempo, os dois saíram do apartamento de Nick e partiram para o estúdio. Quando estavam chegando perto, Hermione começou a sentir uma leve apreensão percorrer sua espinha, que aumentava a cada minuto que passava. Ao entrar no local, já se encontrava com a respiração um pouco descompassada.

Nick partiu para seu escritório, seguindo por Anna Abbott e Emily Bulstrode, que também estava lá. Hermione resolveu explorar as outras salas. Mas ainda estava no corredor quando se surpreendeu ao ver Draco saindo da cozinha do estúdio.

- Draco! – exclamou ofegante. – O que... o que está fazendo aqui?

O loiro parou instantaneamente ao vê-la e abriu seu típico sorriso de meia boca.

- Oras, Hermione, eu ainda sou o baixista desse negócio aqui. Acontece que durante esses dias todos eu resolvi viver a minha vida, mas acabei cansando. Sabe, comecei a sentir falta daqui e dessas pessoas malucas e de todo o barulho que fazíamos, então resolvi dar uma passada aqui. Agora, se você dizer a alguém isso, é bom se preparar para procurar, além de dois novos músicos, um outro baixista também. – ele disse com sua voz que já carregava um quê natural de ironia.

Ela abafou uma risada. Aquele era Draco Malfoy, encontrando diversão nos momentos mais tensos, sérios e críticos.

- Mas eu já vi que a minha ideia de vir para cá para descontrair vai por água abaixo. – ele continuou a dizer. – Ouvi as meninas discutindo alguma coisa e parecia sério.

- É. – Hermione não decidiu contar nada para o companheiro, esperaria o noivo. – Só nos resta esperar.

Meia hora depois, a porta do escritório se abriu abruptamente e de lá saiu Nick. Olhando para dentro do aposento, ele disse alguma coisa enquanto gesticulava numa freqüência quase alarmante, o que fez Hermione ver o quanto ele estava desesperado, e virou-se para frente para os músicos.

- Nick, o que houve? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

- O que houve é que não haverá mais show algum. – ele respondeu, atrapalhando-se em algumas sílabas.

A musicista abriu a boca para perguntar que show, porém não poderia ser mais óbvio o que ele estava falando.

- Como assim? Por quê?– contrapôs, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Pensei que o DVD já estivesse em fase de edição! – Draco exclamou por sua vez.

- E está! Quer dizer, _estava_. – Nick respirou profundamente. – Liguei novamente para a empresa e eles me disseram quase o mesmo que Anna me contou. Insisti um pouco mais e deixaram escapar, indiretamente, que foi ordem da Roadstar. Liguei para lá então e recebi uma resposta diferente da outra das secretárias dos diretores de lá. Aí, uns minutos depois, recebi outra ligação sobre uma reunião de emergência lá dentro de uma hora. Estou indo para lá agora.

- Vamos com você, não é? – a mulher olhou de esguelha para o companheiro de banda.

- Oh, mas é claro. – o loiro concordou. – Realmente estou precisando de um pouco de ação no meu dia, 'tá tudo um marasmo só. Acho que vai ser a primeira vez que quero ir numa reunião empresarial.

Hermione viu Nick ficar rígido de repente.

- Draco. – falou num tom veemente de repreensão. Conseguia aturar tranquilamente as piadinhas do baixista, afinal, já havia se acostumado a elas; Nick também, o problema era que ele estava uma pilha de nervos no momento.

- Só foi um comentário. – ele se defendeu, erguendo rapidamente as mãos num gesto de rendição.

- Pois trate de filtrá-los e adequá-los à situação, sim? – embora o tom de Hermione saísse gentil, era bastante óbvia a ordem embutida ali. – Agora vamos.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, eles saíram do estúdio e foram para a sede da Roadstar. Lá, foram encaminhados para uma sala de reuniões, onde encontraram dois diretores da empresa, além de Randolph Burrow. Enfurnados em seus ternos delicadamente passados, eles pareciam tranqüilos demais, num contraste alarmante ao empresário do Paradise, como se nada de tão ruim estivesse acontecendo. Hermione sentiu uma centelha de raiva com o sangue frio que apresentavam.

- Bem vindos. – um dos homens falou. – Por favor, sentem-se. – e indicou com um aceno de mão as várias cadeiras ao redor da mesa.

Hermione, Draco e Nick se acomodaram.

- Acho que podemos pular as formalidades e pular para o que interessa, Stanley. – Nick falou para o homem que os cumprimentou.

Stanley olhou diretamente para os músicos por um segundo antes de voltar-se para o empresário.

- Achei que só você ou algum auxiliar administrativo viesse. – comentou com um tom de voz calmo que Hermione notou que fez Nick se sentar mais ereto na cadeira.

- Acontece que é o trabalho deles que está em jogo aqui, Stanley, não é como se simplesmente pudéssemos deixá-los de fora. Eles têm o direito de estarem aqui. – o loiro retrucou com nervosismo.

A cantora apertou a mão do noivo de leve por baixo da mesa para transmitir calma. Mais descontrole só iria piorar a situação.

- Então, senhores, o que têm a dizer? – ela perguntou pacientemente.

- O que temos a dizer, Srta. Granger, é que a atual situação não nos permite fazer um investimento tão grande assim. – Burrow respondeu.

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Atual situação? – repetiu, pensando automaticamente nas demissões de Harry e Ron.

- A atual condição financeira da Roadstar. – disse o terceiro homem, que até então não havia se pronunciado.

- Mas _que_ condição financeira? Não ouvi nada disso! – Nick exaltou-se.

- Ainda não, Sr. McAllister. Porque só recentemente obtivemos os últimos balancetes da gravadora. E a atual situação é um tanto delicada, de modo que devemos agora escolher com extremo cuidado os investimentos que faremos. Um extra da banda, que é o caso da gravação do show em Amsterdam, infelizmente não poderá seguir em frente. – Burrow explicou com uma paciência tão profunda que beirava ao cinismo e que, além de deixar Nick ainda mais possesso, começou a incomodar sua noiva.

- Ah é? – o empresário retrucou. – É por causa do que aconteceu em Amsterdam, que dois integrantes saíram? E daí? Não é como se fôssemos o primeiro grupo do mundo a acontecer algo do tipo! Não é algo tão incomum assim. Só por isso vocês acham que o Paradise é um investimento ruim, é?

Randolph respirou profundamente.

- Não é a banda em si, McAllister, é só a ideia do DVD. E é algo momentâneo. Infelizmente não há verba o suficiente para isso-

- Eu não sei como! – Nick interrompeu de novo. – Até porque, Burrow, a gravadora já tomou conhecimento do quanto a turnê trouxe, mesmo que ela tenha acabado de um modo desagradável. O Paradise é um dos maiores sucessos da Roadstar, e essa turnê especificamente foi a mais lucrativa de todas. Minha equipe e eu sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo ao propor a gravação do concerto.

- Eu sei, Nicholas, mas esses são tempos de crise. – Stanley se intrometeu, desencostado da cadeira que usava e apoio e caminhando ao redor da mesa. – Temos de nos controlar um pouco.

Hermione viu que Nick ia explodir mais uma vez. Mas ele nem pôde dizer nada quando a porta da sala se abriu, revelando uma secretária.

- Com licença, senhores. – ela disse um tanto nervosa. – Creio que temos um problema. – e saiu.

Só que nenhum dos diretores pôde se manifestar quando vozes lá fora chamaram atenção dos presentes.

- Ah, então é aí que eles estão escondidos? Vamos resolver logo isso. Tenho mais coisas a fazer do que perder meu tempo aqui.

- Harry, por favor, não vamos nos apressar.

- Está querendo um pedido formal de desculpas, _Vossa Majestade_? Aposto que sua vida realmente está _muito _interessante para gastá-la com reles _plebeus_ como nós.

- Silêncio, Ronald.

Mais gente entrou pela porta. A surpresa que Hermione sentiu fez seu coração pular. Seus ex-melhores amigos entraram na sala, seguidos por outro homem e uma mulher, que Hermione reconheceu como a irmã gêmea de Parvati, Padma Patil. Os dois pararam ao vê-la, olhares intrigados passando rapidamente por seus rostos.

Draco, por outro lado, lançou um olhar para cada um dos integrantes do antigo do Trio de Ouro e sufocou uma risadinha.

- Agora _sim _a situação ficou _interessante_. Foi uma ótima ideia vir aqui. Cadê a minha pipoca?

- Ora vejam, mas que surpresa! – Harry exclamou, pegando Hermione mais uma vez de susto por sua arrogância e sarcasmo. Seus olhar se fixou nela, que sentiu um leve calafrio na espinha com a intensidade. – Hoje o dia está para pregar peças, não é mesmo?

- Pelo menos há uma coisa em que concordamos. – Ron comentou cruzando os braços.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Nick perguntou, girando na cadeira para fitar o guitarrista. – O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – virou-se para os executivos novamente.

- Turismo. – Harry ironizou.

- Parece que houve um conflito de horários. – Stanley disse cautelosamente. – Essa reunião de emergência foi marcada e o aviso dela não chegou aos Sr. Potter e Weasley, que vinham aqui para que... ah... suas situações referentes à banda.

- Não conseguem mais nem ao menos marcar reuniões apropriadamente? – Nick falou de sua cadeira. – É, as coisas andam realmente mal aqui.

- O quê? – Ron perguntou, pressentindo algo a mais nas palavras do noivo de Hermione.

O outro executivo, que estava ao lado de Stanley, foi quem repetiu brevemente o que foi contado antes da interrupção. No fim, Ron e os advogados contra argumentaram com fervor, mas os homens de terno continuaram irredutíveis, usando as mesmas respostas que deram a Nick.

Harry, ao contrário do esperado, apenas riu e disse:

- Oras, menos hipocrisia nesse mundo. Por outro lado, devo concordar com os senhores – apontou para os executivos. – que realmente não vale a pena investir em algo que praticamente não existe mais.

- Ah, então é isso? – Ron retorquiu virando-se para ele. – Você vai cuspir no prato em que comeu? Deixe-me lembrá-lo, _Potter_, que se não fosse por você, nada disso teria existido.

Harry fitou o ruivo e deu dois passos na direção dele, observando-o perigosamente.

- Considerado o que você vê agora, _Weasley_, acho que haveria um lado bom nisso, não é? – disse num tom obscuro. – Mas, se não fosse pelo Paradise, você _jamais_ teria tido seus quinze minutos de fama, a oportunidade de mostrar ao mundo que você existe e de sair da sombra pelo menos uma vez em toda sua vida.

Hermione viu o corpo de Ron ficar rígido e ele se retesar, rangendo os dentes.

- Harry... – disse num tom de sobreaviso.

Porém foi Ron quem reagiu às suas palavras. Ele passou pelo ex-melhor amigo, aproximando-se dela.

- Muito engraçado você dizer isso, sabia? – falou irritado. – Sendo que você, há algumas semanas, disse o mesmo que ele, só que com outras palavras! – o ruivo virou-se de novo para Harry, dessa vez tão próximo dele que era quase possível ver o campo elétrico que se formava devido às faíscas que saíam dos olhos verdes e azuis. – E você... Sabe, só para sua informação, você não teria conseguido o que tem hoje se não fosse por mim. Não teria o status, a fama, as festas, as mulheres... E, Potter, deveria ser mais discreto na sua farra. As revistas sabem.

- Mulheres? Ele? Sério? – Draco comentou de seu canto.

- Ah, é verdade? – Harry retorquiu erguendo uma das sobrancelhas de modo irônico. – Se a imprensa está _tão_ interessada, então por que não a satisfazemos e contamos logo tudo o que está acontecendo nessa droga? – ele abriu os braços.

- Um momento! – Burrow exclamou colocando-se no centro da mesa. – Mas o que é isso?

- É o que deveria ter sido feito desde o começo, ou melhor dizendo, desde o final _fatídico_ em Amsterdam. – o guitarrista riu com escárnio. – Ao invés de termos continuado com a farsa, por um motivo que se encontra além de meu conhecimento...

- Ninguém vai falar nada até que tenhamos resolvido tudo! – Stanley interrompeu com um pouco de grosseria, quebrando parte de seu porte sério. – Todos vocês! Questões da empresa!

- Que questões? – Ron se afastou do ex-amigo e depositou o olhar no executivo. – Eu... _Nós_ – corrigiu lançando um rápido olhar de esguelha a Harry. – não respondemos mais pela empresa ou pelo Paradise.

- Em teoria. E verbalmente. – falou o outro executivo chamado Alistair. – Mas, em termos de contrato, vocês continuam como parte do Paradise Lust. E o mundo também acredita nisso.

- Então o que está dizendo? – Padma Patil se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Ela se aproximava da mesa de reunião enquanto falava. – Que só por causa disso irá nos prender ao contrato _injustamente_? – destacou a palavra, fitando Alistair com atenção. – Se bem sei, isso vai contra o próprio contrato, que diz meu cliente pode sair quando ele quiser. Não será você que vai impedir.

- Eu não queria sair antes, mas agora é o que mais quero ao ver no que minha criação se transformou. – Harry disse.

- E por que vocês querem tanto segurá-los? – o baixista, o semblante confuso.

O raciocínio lógico de Hermione que vinha funcionando a todo vapor mesmo com os apertos que sentia no peito com a discussão, interpôs-se antes que ela pudesse segurar:

- Porque senão acabaria com a empresa. – Sua voz não saiu em um volume alto, mas seu tom incrédulo chamou a atenção de todos para si, calando-os. – Isso porque vocês – ela indicou Alistar, Stanley e Burrow. – acham que se tudo vier à tona, o Paradise será afetado e, é claro, também os negócios da empresa, que já não andam muito bem. Agora... que tipo de ideia _doentia_ é essa?

- Quanto a deles, posso até concordar que seja doentia, mas a minha não. – Harry falou, um sorriso enjoado no canto da boca. – Está na hora do Paradise abrir seu baú negro de maravilhas. ¹ – riu com a piada que fez com o nome de uma música da banda. – Aposto que seria muito divertido. Ainda mais para você. – e virou-se para a ex-amiga, caminhando até ela.

Enquanto Harry se aproximava, Hermione pôde estudar sua expressão. O sorriso tornou-se mais largo, mais sádico e ácido também. As tão marcantes íris verdes brilhavam com intensidade, mostrando uma faísca perigos e algo a mais que a pegou de surpresa por uns instantes: Harry estava usando tudo aquilo para derrubar todos ao seu redor, numa vingança pessoal.

- Você. – ele tornou a falar com um prazer mórbido. – Sabe, você sempre foi tão sábia, tão cheia de si, tão controladora, achando que tem tudo na palma da mão... O que diriam se soubessem que a _grande_ Hermione Granger tentou salvar o Paradise, mas ao invés disso acabou com ele, falhando completamente? Você detesta falhas, não é? – o olhar era tão intenso que causava calafrios à cantora, mas ela abusava de todo seu esforço para não demonstrar nada. – E o que diriam, então, que você pronunciou as palavras que mudaram completamente a banda?

Hermione nem sabia como estava aguentando manter o contato visual. Seu coração martelava, a raiva invadia suas veias como lavas em um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

Mas antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Nicholas levantou da cadeira e ficou frente a frente com o ex-compositor do Paradise.

- Não vou tolerar, Potter, que fale assim da minha noiva. Um bando de acusações sem fundamento, colocando-a como a culpada de tudo quando foi _você_ que começou com todo o caos. Guarde a calúnia para você mesmo porque ninguém quer ouvi-las. Isso aqui é uma conversa civilizada, porém acho que você não sabe o significado disso.

- Palavras bonitas, McAllister, mas acho que gostaria de ouvir a resposta diretamente de sua _digníssima_ noiva. – o guitarrista lançou um rápido olhar a ela. – Afinal, ela não se mostra uma mulher tão independente? Porque precisa do capacho para responder por ela?

E é claro que atingir o ego masculino mudava todo o panorama de "civilizado". Os olhos de Nick faiscaram e ele rangeu os tentes. Antes que a situação atingisse um nível mais alarmante, porém, Stanley se intrometeu entre os dois homens.

- Senhores, por favor, vamos acalmar os nervos. Só assim poderemos resolver os problemas.

Ainda fitando o loiro, Harry se afastou com um sorriso superior por ter conseguido testar Nick daquele jeito e quase tê-lo feito perder o controle. Depois, virou-se para o diretor.

- Acho que você tem outros problemas a resolver, Stanley, antes de resolver aquele me envolve também. – ele olhou rapidamente para algumas pessoas. – E acho que até posso me divertir com isso, com essa hipocrisia do silêncio de vocês. Quero dizer, sei que deveria me sentir mal com isso, mas acontece que todos fomos corrompidos, pelo menos um pouquinho, não é? – concluiu cinicamente.

- Na verdade, nada foi dito pedido da Srta. Granger. – Randolph falou.

Harry virou-se para a mulher com a expressão de alguém que foi surpreendido, mas que de certa forma esperava por aquilo.

- Quem diria, não? Acabei de descobrir mais algo que só confirma minha teoria de que muitos ideais dessa banda foram por água abaixo. – dizia repleto de sarcasmo.

Hermione soltou um muxoxo, desejando na ter falado nada.

- Mas isso foi quando eu achava que o DVD ainda sairia. – defendeu-se.

- Oras, mas ele não vai! Isso quer dizer que está na hora do mundo saber que o Paradise perdeu seu baterista... e seu principal compositor. – um sorriso brilhou nos olhos de Harry, que dava a ênfase na segunda perda. Era como se Harry quisesse provocá-la com a ideia de algo novo na banda sem ele e que fosse trágico. – Ou será que o que você não quer fazer isso por medo da culpa cair em você?

- Potter, por favor, não é você quem dá as cartas aqui. – Burrow repreendeu com um tom firme.

O moreno, por outro lado, não se afetou. Olhou para o outro de cima a baixo, como se medisse sua moral naquela empresa.

- Também não sabia que era o porta-voz quem fazia isso. – revidou tranquilamente. Randolph soltou um rosnado baixo.

- Muito bem. Chega. – Padma interveio num tom de conciliação. – Já deu para ver que essa reunião não servirá para nada concreto, somente para acusações, raiva e para lavar a roupa suja. Acho melhor só voltarmos a nos encontrar quando os nervos estiverem acalmados E, dessa vez, de modo mais organizado. – ela lançou um olhar severo aos funcionários da gravadora.

- Sim, claro. – Stanley assentiu. – Mas essas... situações do Paradise ainda não estão resolvidas.

- Demissões. – Harry corrigiu o executivo bruscamente. – Por que não falar logo a palavra? Já chega de verdades não ditas no meio disso aqui.

Foi como se algo houvesse explodido com um forte estampido dentro de Hermione. Ela finalmente se manifestou, depois de tanto engolir as provocações de Harry.

- Olhe só quem está falando sobre verdades! – riu amargamente. – Quem mais tem faltado com elas nesses últimos meses.

O guitarrista fulminou-a com o olhar.

- Creio que não sou o único. Mas como você não vai admitir... – deu de ombros e virou-se para os outros presentes. – Já está mais do que óbvio, como minha própria advogada apontou, de que _nada_ concreto aconteceu aqui. Só serviu para reforçar minha ideia de que isso foi uma perda de tempo. – e sem dizer mais nada, deu meia volta e saiu da sala.

Ainda dotada de irritação, Hermione agiu sem pensar duas vezes. Levantou-se de um salto e foi atrás do ex-amigo. Alcançou-o na metade do corredor que dava acesso aos elevadores.

- É o quê? Você simplesmente acha que pode vir aqui e dizer o que bem entender depois ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Harry não respondeu e manteve a caminhada.

- O que foi? – Hermione continuou a falar. – Falou tanto lá dentro que o gás acabou?

De repente, ele parou e virou para trás abruptamente. Tomada pelo susto, Hermione parou de súbito e quase colidiu com ele. Surpreendeu-se novamente ao vê-lo perto, as íris verdes bastante intensas.

- E você? Só consegue falar algo quando seu capacho não está por perto?

Ela apertou os olhos, tanto que eles pareciam duas fendas repletas de faíscas.

- Você nem se _atreva_ a falar assim dele.

- Então responda quando falarem contigo. Sabe, você costumava ser mais corajosa, Hermione. – o moreno girou nos calcanhares voltou a andar.

- Tem certeza que fui eu quem deixou de ser corajosa? – Hermione continuou a segui-lo. – Porque você só está falando essas coisas agora, quando está tudo acabado...

- Oras, mas não era você que quis _tanto_ _entender_ o que se passava comigo? – Harry parou e virou-se numa segunda vez.

- E como diabos você quer que eu faça isso com você agindo... dessa forma? – apontou para ele, sem encontrar as palavras certas para dizer.

O homem deu uma risadinha irônica.

- Por Deus, como? – falou no mesmo tom. – Não sei, olhe as estrelas, use um sexto sentido, uma bola de cristal, folhas de chá ou uma varinha de condão. Mas como você é musicista, quem sabe, ouça o que o mundo diz, ouça algumas músicas, leia algumas letras, vai ver tem alguma mensagem subliminar lá... – concluiu abrindo os braços.

Ela franziu o cenho com as últimas palavras, pensamentos chocaram-se contra sua parede mental, mas logo balançou a cabeça e tratou de se recompor.

Os dois chegaram aos elevadores naquele instante.

- Então só por isso você acha que pode vir aqui dizendo um bando de baboseiras e depois vai embora como se nada tivesse acontecido?

E aí foi a gota d'água.

Harry agiu por impulso e movido pelo ódio que o consumia. Ao ouvi-la, ele tornou a lançar um olhar afiado em sua direção. Aproximou-se e, num reflexo invejável, segurou-a com tanta força pelos pulsos que a machucou, embora ela, sentindo-se intimidada e ao mesmo tempo deslumbrada pelas esmeraldas faiscantes cujo brilho intenso nunca vira antes na vida, demorou a perceber.

Quando a dor finalmente lhe atingiu, Hermione rangeu os dentes, se debateu um pouco e conseguiu fugir dele, dando passos para trás, ainda fitando, com receio, seus olhos ameaçadores. Ele novamente se aproximou, ligando um alerta dentro dela, que tomou um susto ao sentir as costas baterem na parede entre os elevadores.

Harry deu mais dois passos, colocou os braços um de cada lado, encurralando-a contra a parede, e inclinou-se. Hermione só percebeu a proximidade perigosa que os envolvia ao ver o rosto dele tão perto que era possível ver com detalhes o verde das íris encantadoras e sombrias ao mesmo tempo e sentir o hálito quente, a respiração calma em contato com a sua. O coração disparou, e um instinto lhe dizia que não era pelo perigo que ele aparentava oferecer.

- Bobeiras? – ele repetiu num sibilo baixo, frio e cortante que provocou arrepios em sua espinha, e ela não soube dizer se foi devido ao tom agressivo ou à posição em que se encontravam, o mesmo dilema que envolvia seu rápido ritmo cardíaco e o fôlego vacilante. – É isso o que você acha?

A mente parecia ligeiramente nebulosa, mas ela se esforçou para manter a concentração e driblar a proximidade.

- Exatamente. – disse impondo firmeza, o olhar fixo no outro rosto. – Mágoa repreendida durante esses últimos tempos.

- Mágoa? Não, não. São só coisas que eu deveria ter dito há muito tempo.

Hermione vez ou outra continuava a fraquejar com o olhar e se esforçava para não demonstrar nada.

- Eu sei muito bem o que está fazendo. – estreitou os olhos. – Se afundar meu barco, Potter, afundarei o seu junto. – ameaçou.

Ao contrário do que esperava, Harry riu brevemente. Então, em frações de segundo, sua expressão mudou para uma mais fria.

- Você acha que estou brincando com você? – ele inclinou ainda mais a cabeça, tão fixo no castanho dos olhos que nem percebia as posições.

Hermione pôs as duas mãos na parede logo atrás, procurando o apoio que suas pernas não conseguiam mais sustentar. O coração deu mais um salto no peito e o oxigênio lhe escapuliu. Os narizes quase roçavam, as respirações misturadas, os lábios bem próximos. Se alguém cometesse um deslize, mexesse um só músculo de forma errada...

- Eu não acho que está brincando _comigo_, mas com certeza está num jogo que só _você_ conhece e dita as regras, de um jeito tão baixo, tão sujo que nunca pensei em ver em você. Agradeceria muito se você se afastasse, seu monstro, e voltasse para seu próprio mundinho. Já ouvi coisas demais saindo dessa sua boca aí por hoje. – Jamais saberia explicar de onde veio a coragem para falar.

O momento acabou. Ao ver os lábios dela se movendo, Harry pareceu ganhar consciência das posições perigosas e, com os olhos arregalando durante um mísero curto espaço de tempo, afastou-se bruscamente. Deu alguns passos para longe, praguejando e remexendo furiosamente o cabelo.

- Você pode falar o que quiser, Granger, – virou-se mais uma vez de modo súbito para ela. – mas acabou de dizer que seu barco está atrelado ao meu. Então, se eu estou jogando um jogo, você também está nele. – apontava-lhe o dedo de modo ameaçador. – Ponha-me como o monstro, como queira, mas verá, mais cedo ou mais tarde, que o verdadeiro demônio aqui é você. Passou tanto tempo julgando as vagabundas sedentas por poder e fama que acabou se tornando uma delas.

O moreno nem viu os olhos dela se arregalarem de espanto. Ouviu-se um barulho e as portas de um dos elevadores se abriu, e ele entrou rapidamente, os passos firmes mostravam toda sua raiva. Em poucos segundos, sumiu de seu campo de visão.

Com Harry fora do alcance, pôde pensar melhor no que acabara de acontecer. Simplesmente não conseguia entender o motivo daquelas loucas reações desencadeadas!

O choque não conseguia sair de seu peito. Nunca vira Harry agir daquele jeito, tão grosso, sarcástico e impenetrável. Cada vez que o via, ele piorava; estava se tornando um homem completamente frio.

E ela era sagaz o suficiente para saber que em um sangue frio não se confiava.

* * *

><p>Harry saiu como um furacão da Roadstar Records. Assim que pôs os pés na rua, sua irritação com o que acabara de acontecer se tornou bastante evidente, e, agitado, começou a andar para longe do prédio sem rumo algum. Padma Patil o seguiu, tendo saído não muito tempo depois dele, chamando-o incessantemente até ele parou de súbito.<p>

- Sabe, – disse virando-se para ela. – eu realmente _não_ quero entender que droga aconteceu naquele lugar. Não vale a pena estragar meu dia por causa daqueles idiotas.

- Bem, acho que a única conclusão concreta que podemos tirar da reunião é que seu nome ainda está atrelado ao Paradise, queira você ou não. – Padma disse um tanto ofegante de tanto correr atrás de seu cliente. – E que ainda vai demorar para você tirá-lo, porque é algo que não depende de você, muito menos de mim.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu e apenas respirou fundo. Passou as mãos na cabeça num gesto frustrado, olhou para o céu brevemente depois se virou para ela.

- Sabe o que seria bom para melhorar um pouco o dia? Almoçar em um restaurante com _aquela_ comida, tão cheirosa e deliciosa para que só isso fique em mente e eu fique com água na boca... Aliás, já estou. – franziu o cenho. – Então, conhece algum?

- Na verdade, eu ia almoçar com minha irmã. – Padma respondeu cautelosa, jogando o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra.

- Ah sim.

- Mas se não tiver mais nada para fazer, pode vir se juntar a nós. – adicionou rapidamente. – Sei que ela não vai ligar. Vai ser como ex-colegas de escola se reunindo.

- Beleza.

Como Padma viera de táxi até a gravadora, ela acabou indo no carro de Harry para o restaurante. Ao chegarem, Harry pensou consigo mesmo que, a julgar pela aparência, o lugar se encaixava muito bem na descrição desejada. Sua ideia só foi reforçada com o aroma contagiante dos pratos que iam para lá e para cá, envoltos num vapor de recém-saído da cozinha.

- Como é que eu nunca ouvi falar desse lugar? – ele perguntou admirado, olhando uma das refeições que passou bem ao seu lado enquanto andava com a mulher até a mesa.

- Eu sei, não é? Dá outro significado à expressão "comer com os olhos".

Harry desviou subitamente a atenção da comida, pois não foi a advogada quem lhe respondeu. Ele virou-se para frente e viu Parvati sentada numa mesa com um sorriso no canto da boca, o braço apoiado na mesa o queixo na mão.

- Não posso esconder minha surpresa de vê-lo aqui, embora soubesse de seu trabalho com minha irmã. – ela disse levantando-se para cumprimentá-lo.

No momento em que as duas ficaram lado a lado, de pé, Harry relembrou que as irmãs Patil, embora gêmeas, não eram idênticas. O tom de pele moreno era o mesmo, os cabelos só diferenciavam no fato de que o de Parvati tinha um pouco mais de volume e não eram do tipo extremamente liso de Padma, mas a brilhante cor de ébano era igual. As maiores diferenças encontravam-se nos traços dos rostos, embora alguns poucos deles fossem parecidos.

- Bom, só espero que seja uma surpresa agradável. – Harry devolveu o sorriso.

- Não é ruim. – os três se sentaram. – E ainda sobre o restaurante, foi ideia minha. Esse lugar é maravilhoso, um ateliê de arte quanto se trata de culinária. – completou com os olhos brilhantes.

- E quem melhor do que você para entender sobre arte?

O almoço seguiu tranquilamente, acompanhado de uma conversa animada. O assunto da Roadstar não foi comentado, até porque Parvati praticamente monopolizou a conversa falando bastante do jeito que lhe era característico. Harry nem se incomodou, achou divertido outra pessoa falar e de sua própria vida ao invés da dele e isso o distraiu.

No fim, os três saíram do restaurante falando sobre uma festa de reunião dos colegas de faculdade de Parvati.

- Sabe, você deveria vir também, Harry. – ela dizia. – Vai ser num lugar diferente, bem legal e criativo.

- Beleza, vamos nessa. – ele deu de ombros.

Trocaram informações sobre o evento e depois de despediram com a promessa de se encontrarem dali a alguns dias.

* * *

><p>- Então é isso? – Hermione falou, sua irritação e indignação quebrando o gelo com mais impacto.<p>

Ela e o noivo haviam acabado de chegar ao apartamento dele. O silêncio recaíra sobre eles desde que saíram do estúdio, tendo lá informado aos outros membros da equipe sobre o ocorrido e refletido um pouco com eles e Draco. Hermione não agüentava mais o clima pesado, especialmente depois do que vivenciara naquela manhã, que, por mais que não admitisse, provocara-lhe um grande e confuso efeito.

Após a saída tempestuosa de Harry, ela voltou à sala de reuniões. Não muito foi dito antes que Ron também se despedisse, mas de um jeito mais educado que o outro. Mais tempo foi gasto por Nick para que os executivos explicassem a tal _situação_ da empresa. Porém, por mais que eles tivessem falado, nada concreto poderia ser deduzido a não ser uma coisa: a gravadora realmente estava passando por problemas internos.

A confirmação desse fato veio na hora em que ela, Nick e Draco estavam deixando o prédio e ouviram duas funcionárias cochichando em tom de fofoca sobre o alto escalão da Roadstar.

- E mais essa agora... – ela suspirou e desabou no sofá. – Sério, se continuar assim, eu não sei até onde vou agüentar. Quero dizer, eu já não estou aguentando.

O loiro se aproximou, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso solidário e ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

- Oh, minha linda, não fique assim. Eu sei que é difícil. Mas é o mal do _show business_. Infelizmente, não podemos fazer nada em relação a isso. É algo maior que nós. – disse, apertando uma das mãos que ela depositava no colo.

- Eles estão terminando de destruir o meu sonho! – exclamou com a voz trêmula, tendo prestado pouca atenção ao que ele falou. – É mais fácil acabar com tudo logo de uma vez! Ao que parece, tudo já estava fadado ao fracasso desde o começo.

Nick pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e forçou-a a fitá-lo.

- Escute. Não fale isso. Não é o fim. As coisas podem, e irão, se resolver. Eu _não_ vou deixar você desistir do que você mais ama.

- Se o que eu mais amo continuar nesses segredos e nesse constante clima de tensão, que se revela pior a cada instante... – mais um suspiro. – Teremos que engolir toda essa besteira e fingir que nada está acontecendo?

O homem soltou seu rosto e se afastou um pouco, desviando o olhar. Ela logo entendeu qual seria a resposta.

- Não acredito que vai dizer isso! Não _quero_ acreditar que você vai simplesmente aceitar e abaixar a cabeça.

- E você tem uma ideia melhor para lidar com o problema? – Nick voltou-se para ela abruptamente. – Não é uma simples questão do que eu quero, Hermione, e sim do que está envolvido. Já disse para você, Draco disse a mesma coisa lá no estúdio, isso é maior do que a gente. Você ouviu o que aquelas mulheres estavam dizendo...

- Sim, e essa história está muito estranha!

- Concordo plenamente. – o loiro balançou a cabeça em afirmação. – E não sabemos nada sobre isso. Uma disputa empresarial é obscura e imprevisível, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer quando se está no meio dela.

- Ainda não me convenceu. – Hermione contrapôs categórica, cruzando os braços e as pernas.

Nick se levantou e passou a mão nos cabelos de modo nervoso.

- Droga, Hermione! Não vê que só quero proteger a gente? Não me agrada em nada esse silêncio todo, porém não sabemos o que os caras lá de cima farão conosco se por acaso abrirmos a boca. É melhor ficarmos fora disso. Não queremos o Paradise envolvido em sabe-se lá o quê.

A mulher fitava-o com atenção.

- Draco disse o mesmo...

- Draco estava sendo prudente. – Nick interrompeu.

- Mas nunca pensei que pudesse concordar com ele.

- Por quê? – rebateu com firmeza. – Acha que ele está errado? Porque, se estiver, então eu também estou.

- Ótimo! Maravilha! Chegamos a um impasse, então. – Hermione ergueu os braços.

O empresário estreitou os olhos.

- Não acredito em você. Estou tentando proteger a gente, Hermione, por Deus!

- Ah é? Proteger? – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas com ceticismo. – Proteger com mentiras? Já estou farta disso, Nick, não quero mais mentiras em tudo na minha vida.

- Em tudo? Jura? – ele cruzou os braços e riu sarcasticamente. – Até isso? – e apontou dele para ela.

Hermione abriu a boca de choque ao perceber o que ele queria dizer.

- Como é?! – exclamou levantando-se num salto. – Ok, rebobinando... Dá onde está vindo isso? É claro que não, Nicholas, meu Deus! – nem percebeu que o chamou pelo primeiro nome. – Você está delirando!

- Tem certeza disso? Ou será que está tão focada e centrada em si mesma que não vê que está me usando para descarregar toda a sua frustração com o Paradise?

Aquele era o momento em que Hermione rezava para que tudo não passasse de um sonho. Mas a realidade bruta doía, mostrando que nenhum momento daquele dia foi imaginário.

- Eu não estou _usando_ você! Na verdade, você é o único que estava me salvando nesse inferno... Ou _era_, ao menos. Mas não irei tirar conclusões precipitadas. Não quero brigar com você. – ela começou a se retirar da sala.

Nick balançou a cabeça, como se saísse de um transe naquele momento, e surpreendeu-se com a decisão dela.

- Hey! Onde é que está indo?

- Para casa! – Hermione parou perto do corredor. – Já ouvi muito por hoje, e confesso que não esperava algo do meu noivo. O dia foi estressante e você ainda está sob a influência disso, até eu estou. É compreensível, mas isso não significa que simplesmente aceitarei seus insultos. Voltaremos a nos falar quando a situação esfriar.

- E se não esfriar?

A morena, que tinha voltado a andar, parou novamente e virou-se. A demora em respondeu fez um receio enorme crescer dentro de Nick.

- Se você continuar mantendo sua posição, manterei a minha, e aí cada um tomará decisões separadas. Mas, antes de ir, só um aviso, Nick: você é o empresário da banda, não significa que é quem decide seu futuro. – e saiu do aposento, deixando as frias palavras penetrarem.

No quarto principal, enquanto guardava os pertences numa bolsa, a mente de Hermione viajava. Nem metade do dia havia se passado e muito aconteceu. As discussões só lhe mostraram que não era possível confiar em todo mundo ali, até por que cada um dos envolvidos havia mudado significativamente, de modo que se tornou impossível prever suas ações.

_No fim, eles só estão servindo para me enlouquecer._

* * *

><p>Ainda faltava um tempo para se arrumar e depois sair. Por isso, resolveu ficar jogado no sofá, zapeando pelos canais de sua televisão à procura de algo interessante.<p>

- É claro que quando você quer ver algo, nada de bom passa. – murmurou para si mesmo.

De repente, parou num canal que falava sobre música, num programa que falava sobre momentos antigos de um determinado artista.

Qual foi não sua surpresa quando quem estava em questão era o Paradise Lust?

Por algum motivo, resolveu deixar. Largou o controle e começou a assistir. No momento, passava uma coletiva de imprensa com todos os integrantes, à exceção de Hermione. Estreitou os olhos, lembrando-se perfeitamente daquele dia, quando lhe perguntaram se ele e a vocalista já tiveram algo além da amizade...

...E essa exata pergunta foi feita naquele instante no programa.

Também recordava de sua reação. Desde a época, já sentia algo a mais por Hermione, e seu coração pulara ao ouvir a questão. Mas, como treinava esconder-se havia um tempo, conseguiu facilmente driblar suas emoções e dizer que eram apenas amigos.

Quantas mentiras não contara só por causa daquele sentimento forte em seu peito? Foram tantas que não soube como não se afogou em nenhuma delas.

_Na verdade_, disse uma voz em sua mente, _é exatamente por causa delas que você está fora do Paradise. Você não aguentou mais manter tudo para si mesmo... Porque mentir nunca foi de sua índole. _

Num gesto de revolta, desligou a televisão e enfiou o controle entre as almofadas. Indignou-se com os pensamentos, ainda mais com seu coração, que ameaçou acabar com o esforço que vinha fazendo nas últimas semanas para anestesiar e quem sabe num futuro extinguir o amor pela cantora.

- Que inferno!

Praguejando e amaldiçoando tudo a sua volta, ficou de pé e foi para o quarto.

_Não é culpa de Hermione e dos outros, é sua_, a mente continuava a lhe trair. _Se você houvesse sido honesto com eles, todos eles, desde o princípio, não estaria nesse inferno astral. Tudo poderia ter sido diferente..._

- Não, não poderia não! – exclamou sem se conter ao sentir o coração apertar ao pensar que, mesmo se houvesse agido com honestidade, ele ainda a teria perdido.

Entrou em seu quarto e aplicou um pontapé na mesa de cabeceira, uma tentativa em vão de acabar com o fluxo mental insistente e que por um bom tempo não o assombrara. Contudo, já era tarde demais.

_Talvez as coisas houvessem sido diferentes se, em primeiro lugar, você nunca houvesse convencido-a a se juntar num projeto louco com você, Potter._

Irritado, ele jogou-se sobre a cama. Fechou os olhos e massageou a têmpora com os dedos, um leve latejar começando a perturbar seu crânio.

Então, inconscientemente, meio que se deixou levar. Quando menos percebeu, a memória da primeira vez que ouviu Hermione cantar passou na frente de seus olhos como um filme.

Aconteceu aos seus dezessete anos, ainda no Instituto Hogwarts, quando ela rompeu o namoro com Ron. Não esperava que isso fosse afetá-la tão intensa e profundamente, porém deveria ser o fato de que o ruivo também era seu melhor amigo e então corria o risco de perdê-lo fraternalmente também.

Durante aquela semana, Hermione isolou-se do resto da escola, mais do que normalmente fazia, e enfurnou-se em seus tão adorados livros. Contudo, Harry via que ela não se concentrava; percebia sua mente distante, além da aura triste e introspectiva. Foi a primeira vez que a viu passar por aulas sem responder uma pergunta sequer, um costume arraigado que às vezes lhe fugia do controle e chegava a ser um impulso maior que ela.

Ele logo soube que tinha de intervir. Aproveitou o fim de semana em que voltaram às suas casas e resolveu visitar os Granger. Assim que abriu a porta e pôs os olhos nele, Jane Granger deu um suspiro de alívio.

- Que bom que você veio, Harry. Acho que só você mesmo para lidar com ela. – disse num tom que exalava a preocupação com a filha.

- Falarei com ela. – Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso. – Hum... Posso entrar, Sra. Granger?

Jane esgueirou-se para dentro da sala, como se de repente tivesse ouvido alguém lhe chamar. Ela voltou-se para o garoto um tanto hesitante, o que ele estranhou, porém não disse nada. A mulher abriu passagem segundos depois, ele entrou.

- Ela está no escritório, querido. Pode ficar quanto tempo quiser. – Jane sorriu e afastou-se.

Por ter visitado aquela residência várias vezes, Harry conhecia cada canto como ninguém, e por isso já sabia o caminho para o escritório. Enquanto se aproximava, começou a ouvir uma melodia baixa e suave acompanhada por uma voz suave e ao mesmo tempo poderosa. Ele franziu o cenho, pois conhecia o gosto musical de Hermione e suas músicas preferidas e não se recordava daquela.

- _Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise, I must think of a new life and I mustn't give in_…

Ele havia chegado à porta do aposento quando ouviu as palavras e estancou, parando de andar abruptamente.

Ficou surpreso. Boquiaberto. Paralisado. Chocado. Porque não viu nenhum aparelho de som de onde a música saía. Na verdade, a melodia vinha dos dedos ágeis e delicados que tocavam um longo piano de cauda negro no meio do local e a voz potente escapulia de uma garota de cabelos castanhos brilhantes... _sua melhor amiga_.

Um calafrio percorreu toda a extensão de sua espinha. A voz era incrível e hipnotizante. Atingia notas impressionantes e passeava entre tons sem desafinar e apresentando um controle firme; sabia ser gentil, suave e ao mesmo tempo imponente e poderosa. Nunca ouvira nada igual, nada tão belo, tão _único_.

E o pior... Seus olhos lhe mostravam Hermione, _sua_ Mione! Deviam estar enganados, claro.

Aquilo não tinha como ser verdade! Ele a conhecia havia seis anos, saberia se ela soubesse cantar, ainda mais daquele jeito tão maravilhoso.

- _When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too and a new day will begin_. ²

O garoto perdeu a noção do tempo. Esqueceu o propósito da visita, onde estava, o que fazia, até mesmo seu nome evaporou da mente. Tudo dentro dele lhe fazia querer ficar ouvindo-a e vendo-a. Hermione parecia brilhar, ainda mais com a luz do dia que vinha lá de fora e entrava pelas janelas. Seu semblante calmo e os olhos fechados mostravam o quanto ela estava imersa na música.

Ele estava completamente _encantado_ – embora ainda não tivesse noção – de um jeito que ninguém jamais havia lhe feito em toda a vida.

E o encanto nunca lhe abandonou, pelo contrário, só aumentou – ainda mais quando ouviu outras performances da mesma canção e de qualidades vocais melhores – e o fez perceber, no futuro, que aquela cena contribuiu de algum modo para que se apaixonasse por ela.

Quando a voz de Hermione não chegou mais a seus ouvidos e os acordes do piano se tornaram o único som do ambiente, ele despertou do transe. Balançou a cabeça e deu mais alguns passos para dentro do escritório.

- O quê? Como? – balbuciou, e até hoje não conseguia responder de onde vieram forças para falar.

A melodia agradável foi quebrada ao meio de um jeito brusco. A última nota ainda ecoava no ar quando a melhor amiga afastou as mãos delicadas do instrumento e virou-se para ele, o olhar arregalado.

- Harry! – exclamou com a voz falhando na última sílaba, o que contrastava bizarramente com a potência demonstrada segundos atrás. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele se aproximou ainda mais.

- Eu que deveria perguntar isso! – corrigiu, ainda um tanto extasiado. – Você cantando... E, caramba, que voz! Por que você não me disse nada? Por que você nunca me falou que cantava? Ainda mais desse jeito! Nossa... – ele perdeu a fala por um instante e sacudiu a cabeça de novo. – Eu nem sei o que dizer direito. Incrível, Mione, incrível!

Ela pôs as mãos nas pernas e se encolheu um pouco, acanhada com os elogios.

- Que bom que gostou.

Harry parou próximo ao piano.

- Quer dizer, – continuou a falar sem ter ouvido a interrupção. – eu sabia que você tocava piano, mas nunca pensei que... Por que você nunca me falou? Há quanto tempo você canta?

As bochechas da menina coraram ainda mais, e ela desviou um pouco o olhar dele.

- Desde os meus dez anos. – confessou baixinho.

- Dez anos! – Harry exclamou exasperado. – E você nunca me contou por quê? Não que isso seja um segredo obscuro, sabe, mas seria bom chegar e dizer que você tem uma voz linda.

- Ah, mas é que eu só canto como um hobby, sabe. Um hobby para me acalmar, me alegrar, me fazer esquecer um pouco a realidade. E é tudo que eu preciso no momento. – cabisbaixa, concluiu num suspiro.

Então Harry despertou dos últimos resquícios de choque e se lembrou do motivo de estar ali. Aproximou-se mais dela e ajoelhou-se à sua frente, dando completa visão de seu rosto. Ele viu um brilho triste nos olhos castanhos, antes tão calorosos, amáveis e gentis. Tocou o queixo dela, erguendo o rosto delicado e, com a outra mão, enrolou algumas mechas do cabelo no dedo.

- Hey Mione, pare com isso, ok? – ele largou os cachos e passou a acariciá-la na bochecha. – Detesto te ver para baixo. Você já está há _dias_ nisso, e essa sua tristeza está me destruindo. Você fica aí calada, pelos cantos, sofrendo sozinha. Esqueceu que estou aqui? Estou aqui para o que você precisar... Para conversar, para aliviar o que quer que esteja aí dentro, para te botar para cima.

Ela deu um sorriso triste, deu de ombros e tentou desviar o olhar. Harry viu o brilho de lágrimas se formar neles.

- Eu só... não sei, não sei o que deu errado. Talvez fossem os ciúmes excessivos... as briguinhas bobas... Mas isso já fazia parte da gente desde antes, sabe. Eu só... não sei. E isso me frustra! – ela olhou para cima levemente, uma lágrima escapando, e bateu com os punhos nas pernas num gesto de frustração.

Harry acenou brevemente, entendia a amiga, sabia o quanto ela odiava ficar sem alguma resposta. Ele a esperou respirar fundo e se acalmar antes de continuar.

- Eu só... achava que era boa o suficiente. Mas, na verdade, não era, nem sou. – e então o choro começou.

O garoto a abraçou carinhosamente, afagando seus cabelos e passando o máximo de conforto possível. Permitiu que ela agarrasse sua camisa com força e chorasse à vontade. Sentia um leve aperto no coração, afinal, tratava-se de seus dois melhores amigos e odiava vê-los se afastando.

- Mione, você _é_ boa o suficiente. Aliás, é mais do que isso. – ele afastou a cabeça dela de seu ombro para contemplá-la melhor. – Ele só não soube se aproveitar disso... porque notar, eu sei que ele notou. Talvez Ron não seja aquele que vai aproveitar.

Hermione abriu um pequeno e tímido sorriso.

- Talvez. – ela o abraçou de novo. – Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer. Estarei sempre aqui para você.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, abraçados, apenas aproveitando a companhia reconfortante do outro.

E esse silêncio foi o suficiente para que Harry arranjasse forças para sair da lembrança, voltando ao presente frustrante. Ainda bastante furioso, levantou do colchão e foi se arrumar. Agora _definitivamente_ precisava de uma festa para animá-lo.

* * *

><p>Com a explosão de cores oriunda dos holofotes na pista de dança bem ao lado, o mundo dava a impressão de girar em frente a seus olhos. Dois segundos depois, largou o corpo sobre o sofá. Não sabe quanto tempo se passou antes que Parvati surgisse à sua frente.<p>

- Cansou é, festeiro? – disse cruzando os braços. – Se não aguenta o ritmo, então por que veio?

Ele ergueu a cabeça, mirando o olhar nela. Já não era a primeira vez que se encontravam, por isso mesmo não era a primeira vez que ela o provocava. E algo lhe dizia que ela estava gostando de provocá-lo – e Harry descobriu, naquele instante, que não se incomodava.

- Ritmo é o que define tudo que venho feito nessa vida. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Sério? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha e sentou-se na mesa em frente ao sofá. – Bem...

- Muito engraçadinha, você. Já até sei sobre o que ia falar. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Ela franziu o cenho, analisando o estado dele.

- Na verdade, acho que nem _você_ entende.

Mas antes que Harry pudesse falar algo, um homem apareceu, sorrindo charmosamente para a artista plástica.

- Estava só de longe vendo você dançar, e estava pensando se você quer dançar comigo para eu checar se aqueles movimentos são reais mesmo. – e ofereceu uma mão para ela.

E era claro que, àquela altura da noite, Harry já se encontrava num patamar onde a inibição não existia e ideias loucas e sem nexo, sob uma ótica sóbria, começavam a vaguear com uma força sedutora em sua mente.

- Espere um segundo aí! – ele sentou-se ereto; o mundo balançou de leve. – Estou tendo um déjà-vu. – disse, referindo-se a um baile nos tempos de escola que ele foi com Parvati e que foi desastroso, tanto que antes da metade da festa ela acabou sumindo com outro rapaz, que chegou com o mesmo pretexto de uma dança. – Sabe, meu amigo, – disse olhando para o homem, que se virou para ele um tanto surpreso. – você pode até ser um cara legal, cheio de boas intenções, mas... depois de alguma _ocasiões_ passadas, eu não posso ser otário o suficiente para cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. – lançou um olhar de esguelha para Parvati. – Não posso deixá-lo que dance com essa jovem aqui.

- Não acho que é você quem decide isso, e sim ela. – o homem respondeu, puxando o pulso de Parvati para longe dali.

- Concordo plenamente, mas acho que, a julgar o que você está fazendo agora, você não está dando a chance de ela responder. – Harry, por sua voz, pegou-a pelo outro braço.

O homem olhou de um para outro, os olhos se estreitando, e soltou Parvati com força, tanto que ela caiu sobre Harry. Por algum motivo, ela não parecia zangada com a intromissão dele ou com o fato de estar praticamente sentada no colo dele. Em seu semblante, havia um quê de diversão.

- Baile de Inverno?

- Exato. – Harry também não parecia muito consciente do que acontecia no momento.

- Mas, sabe, você se esforçou bem e conseguiu recompensar no Baile de Formatura. Fez tudo o que pôde.

- Fiz?

- Acha que faltou mais alguma coisa? – ela abriu um sorrisinho.

Ele apertou-a pela cintura para mantê-la ali com mais firmeza.

- Isso. – e uniu seus lábios nos dela, iniciando uma sessão de beijos que iria entretê-los a noite toda e da qual quase não sobrariam lembranças no dia seguinte.

Harry só estava ali para se divertir, por isso não tinha ideia do que se passava na mente de Parvati.

Os dois se conheciam desde os tempos de escola. Ela gostava de Harry, nada parecido com uma grande amizade, mas conviviam bem. Chegou a ter uma paixonite por ele enquanto estudavam, tanto que aceitou ir com ele a dois bailes – embora nunca houvessem ficado de verdade –, e ela sempre achou que era algo de adolescente. Só que agora, quase em seus vinte e seis anos, continuava sentindo algo a mais por ele.

Não era amor, claro, longe disso. Já tinha se apaixonado vezes o suficiente para ter plena consciência do que sentia pelo guitarrista. Era pura atração, quem sabe um pouco mais forte, algo como uma leve paixão. Sentia um carinho por ele, Harry era um cara ótimo, que realmente tinha chamado sua atenção pela personalidade companheira, descontraída, um tanto tímida.

E, tudo bem, ele não estava agindo _exatamente_ desse jeito, porém a artista plástica entendia. Devia ser muito frustrante abusar da criatividade para se declarar à pessoa amada e não ser notado. Por isso mesmo, Parvati não se permitia ter algum tipo de esperança – não que quisesse – com Harry. Embora agisse de forma diferente, ela sabia que ele ainda amava bastante Hermione.

Parte da desaprovação para com Hermione era por causa dessa atração. Nick era maravilhoso, Parvati também sabia admitir isso, mas saber que a amiga estava indireta e inconscientemente jogando fora alguém como Harry lhe incomodava; ele não merecia. Não era como se Hermione soubesse dar valor ao que tinha.

Mas é claro que, se pudesse, faria os dois ficarem juntos. Com toda certeza. Harry e Hermione se complementavam e se entendiam de um jeito que ela nunca vira em toda a vida. Os dois se encontravam o mais próximo possível da perfeição. Ao mesmo tempo, eles mostravam que não eram perfeitos. Eles eram, como a própria Parvati dizia, _imperfeitamente perfeitos._

Por isso decidira simplesmente se entregar àqueles amassos com o músico. Além de realizar seu desejo íntimo de garota, queria, sabe-se lá por que, mostrar a Hermione o que ela estava perdendo. Ao mesmo tempo, algo lá no fundo, quase imperceptível, lhe dava a sensação de estar traindo a amiga.

Porém, com os primeiros goles de álcool, suas inibições e a ética foram esquecidos, e ela tampouco se importava – no mundo de Harry e Hermione, a confiança e a lealdade deixaram de reinar havia um bom tempo, e isso estava começando a afetar os outros ao redor.

* * *

><p>NA:

¹ "baú negro de maravilhas": Vindo da música Dark Chest Of Wonders que pus como deles aqui, mas que, na verdade, pertence ao Nightwish.  
>² Trecho da música Memory - Epica.<p>

Acabou que eu não postei de acordo com a prévia dada. Mil desculpas! Mas a empolgação com o cap foi embora tão rápido como se tivessem me jogado um balde de água fria. =/ Odeio essa lentidão em mim, mas não consigo mudar u.ú  
>Sinceramente? O começo saiu legal, até a parte da reunião. Na primeira vez que escrevi, pensei: "Cara, que cena maneira!", mas depois eu fui relendo e vi um bando de coisas que me fizeram odiá-la com todas as minhas forças por achar que poderiam transparecer ideias erradas pra vocês. Não mudei por simplesmente não conseguir bolar algo melhor ¬¬ Desculpem-me. Por outro lado, o finalzinho dessa cena eu gostei, com o momento HHr meio intenso. É melhor que nada, né gente? hahahaha<br>Acho que a única coisa que eu salvo daí é o flashback. Eu pus para mostrar não só a amizade incrível dos nossos queridos, mas que ele também começou a se encantar por ela ali.  
>Pra falar a verdade, essa demora foi porque eu tive mais ideias pra fic e acabei escrevendo um cap inteiro (sim, inteiro, com mais de 10 pags haha), o que me fez esquecer ainda mais o cap 17 hahaha Acho que não vai demorar muito pra ele aparecer (desse sim eu gostei... pra caramba! :D).<br>Eu sei, tenho uma metodologia de escrita extremamente bizarra e sem noção. Mas é que minha imaginação é bizarra e sem noção.  
>De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado, mesmo que um pouquinho.<p>

Resposta aos comentários (agora eu resolvi misturar tudo, Floreios&B e , e postar em tudo a mesma coisa):

Amanda A. - Aaaaaaah poxa, fale assim não =/ As coisas boas vão vir, mas vamos ter que esperar um pouquinho... Mas garanto que vai valer a pena ;) Eu já tenho tudo preparado - e eu particularmente achei maravilhoso! Obrigada pelo comentário! Continue acompanhando ;) Beijinhos!  
>Isis Brito - Eu já falei, amo um drama, e a questão das letras não poderia deixar de ser um daqueles, né? Parvati não podia simplesmente abrir a boca! E acho que, de certa forma, tem a ver com os pensamentos dela no final desse cap. Mas calma que melhora quando a nossa querida Hermione enfim souber das letras. Porque ela vai saber ;) Você disse que é ela que vai ficar de queixo caído, espero que você também!<br>O Harry tá entretido numa aventura bem diferente pros seus padrões. É tá no cap 16, ele merecia um descanso de tanta agonia, né? Mas o destino reservou a ele algumas surpesas e vai ser meio complicado ele conseguir de fato esquecer o que quer. E o destino sou eu, claro! =D Nosso moreno favorito ainda vai surpreender ;)  
>Sobre GinnyLewis, eu, na verdade, nunca pensei que colocar outro casal que não os que já foram informados. Mas cá estava eu escrevendo o cap 7, dizendo a mim mesma que tinha de mostrar os problemas da banda no ponto de vista dos outros personagens e eu resolvi escrever a cena com os dois. Acabou que eu não resisti à tentação de imprimir um pouco de romance XD  
>Pooooxa, tadinho do Nick! Como você pode dizer isso? Quem disse que ele realmente vai tomar um pé na bunda? =DD (Acho que essa é a hora que eu saio correndo...)<br>Como você pôde ver, a cena da Hermione cantando foi um flashback, meu preferido de todos! Espero que tenha gostado! É redundante dizer que eu amo seus comentário, mas não custa reforçar né? =) Beijos!  
>Potter_Salter - Você realmente achou que cap anterior foi um dos melhores?! Nossa! Eu me espantei haha Ele foi bem difícil para mim... e, tá, talvez não tenha sido tão ruim, mas definitivamente não esperava tanto dele assim. Fico feliz então! Esse, por outro lado, bem... eu não sei haha<br>Que bom que concordou comigo sobre a cena do ateliê! A Hermione tem que traçar o caminho sozinha, mas claro que uma ajuda aqui e ali vai ser importante. Já deu para ver que as letras estão se tornando o foco aqui! Eu realmente espero que seja um cap emblemático quando elas aparecerem. Como disse aí em cima, vai ser bem emocionante!  
>E o tal flashback apareceu! Espero que tenha gostado, eu adorei fazê-lo. Essa ideia dos comentários me veio porque eu ficava pensando em mil coisas com o que os leitores falavam e eu não aguentei manter tudo pra mim! haha Eu me empolgo muito com isso. Agradeço muito por ter falado que sentiu falta da fic, e eu me sinto até lisonjeada porque nunca pensei que minha criação mais doida (e que acabou se tornando a preferida) seria bem recebida! Beijos!<br>- Seus comentários cheios de conteúdo me encantam, sabia? Aquele do cap 15 ainda ecoa na minha cabeça até hoje. Sinto que consegui o que queria: deixar os leitores irritados com as personagens hahaha Mas, sim, embora a Hermione nos deixe loucos com o modo como está agindo, ainda há luz no fim do túnel. Quer dizer, a fic ainda tá longe de terminar, então muita, mas muita coisa pode acontecer. Adorei a frase que você destacou do 16, nesse momento do cap eu me sentia bem inspirada. Continue acompanhando, mesmo com vontade de trucidar cada um haha Beijos!  
>maria elisa - Postado! ;)<p>

Acho que não digo mais somente "obrigada" pelos comentários porque sinto não ser o suficiente, bem longe disso. Sempre fico com sorrisos bobos quando leio suas palavras. Espero continuar vê-los por aqui!  
>O cap 18 sinto que será meio chatinho de fazer porque... assim... eu não tenho ideia no botar nele de tanta coisa em mente hahaha Mas no 19 eu sei o que vai ter e a partir dele será uma maravilha postar...<p>

Parabéns pra você que leu minhas divagações sem-sentido até o fim haha  
>Até a próxima!<p> 


	19. Capítulo 18 Nostalgia

**_Capítulo 18 – Nostalgia_**

"_Eu ainda me lembro do mundo_

_Pelos olhos de uma criança_

_Lentamente, esses sentimentos_

_Foram encobertos pelo que sei agora_

_Onde foi parar meu coração?_

_Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real_

_Oh, eu, eu quero voltar_

_A acreditar em tudo_

_E a saber de nada"_

_Field Of Innocence – Evanescence_

_Mamãe vai me matar pelo atraso_, pensou enquanto entrava na casa cautelosamente. Tinha plena consciência disso pois naquele dia acontecia mais uma reunião típica da família Weasley, a qual a matriarca exigia a presença de todos e qualquer contratempo, por menor que fosse, despertava sua fúria. _E ninguém aqui quer de verdade ver Molly Weasley atacada_.

Rumou para o quintal, onde encontrou a maioria de seus irmãos. Eles rapidamente a cumprimentaram com sorrisos aconchegantes e bom humor, especialmente por parte dos gêmeos Fred e George, que lhe arrancaram gostosas risadas como sempre.

- Olhe, George, quem veio nos agraciar com sua ilustre presença, a nossa cara pianista Ginevra Weasley. – Fred disse fingindo uma expressão de surpresa, como se visse a rainha da Inglaterra a sua frente.

- Respeite-a, Fred. Ela é que nem o nosso cara do barulho, quase não aparece aqui por causa de sua vida super importante. Ela é praticamente uma princesa. Já parece uma. – e, virando-se para a ruiva com uma reverência galante, emendou: – Perdão, Alteza, esse paspalho, esse bobo da corte não sabe o que fala.

- Bobo da corte? – o gêmeo ergueu a sobrancelha.

Seu irmão virou-se para ele, cruzando os braços.

- E o que eu queria que dissesse? Idiota sardento? Cabeça de bagre? Feio que assustaria até um espantalho? Não condiz quando há alguém da realeza por perto.

- Você é igual a mim.

- Não. Eu sou mais bonito. Nasci primeiro.

- Grande lógica a sua.

Embora a barriga doesse de tantas risadas, Ginny sentia o peito enchendo-se rapidamente de felicidade de vê-los. Amava seus irmãos até a morte, e às vezes tivera saudade deles e das personalidades brincalhonas enquanto viajava pelo mundo. As palhaçadas de Fred e George, o tom de reprovação do certinho Percy, a tranquilidade de Bill, a personalidade descontraída de Charlie. Todos eles eram além de especiais; com certeza não seria quem era se não fosse por eles.

Conversou com eles durante algum tempo antes que perguntasse sobre a mãe.

- Ah, ela está na cozinha. – respondeu Bill Weasley, o filho mais velho. – Aconselharia a chegar com cuidado pois ela é um perigo na cozinha.

- Perigo na cozinha sou eu. – Fred falou. – Não posso nem fazer macarrão pré-cozido que sinto espasmos de transformar tudo num show de fogos de artifícios com aquele fogão. – concluiu com uma careta. Os outros riam enquanto Ginny se afastava.

Ao chegar ao local informado, encontrou com a mãe saindo pela porta como um furacão. Elas se cumprimentaram rapidamente e Molly nem reclamou de seu atraso. A julgar por sua expressão, parecia agitada com algo. _Nada fora do normal para uma reunião Weasley. Acontecem mil coisas ao mesmo tempo._

- Ah, preciso ver algo lá com seu pai. – Molly voltou para dentro da cozinha, trazendo consigo a filha. – Que tal ficar aqui com seu irmão e ajudá-lo? Ron, deixe que ela te ajude! Você não se incomoda, não é?

_Por que diabos a surpresa em vê-lo? Ele é seu irmão, cresceu com você, morou aqui!_, exclamou uma voz dentro de sua mente assim que pôs os olhos em Ron. Mas a situação entre eles não estava tão boa assim, tanto que há dias não se encontravam. Além disso, também não queria preocupar sua mãe com a distância entre eles, ela que já ficara chateada pela confusão entre ele, Harry e Hermione.

- Ah, eu não me incomodo de forma alguma. – abriu um pequeno sorriso e olhou do irmão para a mãe. – Não se preocupe, mãe.

- Mais ajuda é sempre bem vindo. – Ron disse no mesmo tom amistoso.

Molly sorriu em agradecimento e saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos. Ginny aproximou-se com passos leves, descontraídos, mas também cuidadosos. Não sabia dizer se a tranquilidade exalada por ele foi somente por causa da presença da matriarca. Baixou seu olhar para as mãos dele e viu que ele mexia nos objetos que iriam para a mesa do almoço. Parou ao seu lado e começou a ajudá-lo silenciosamente.

Os segundos pareciam se arrastar. Não que houvesse uma forte tensão entre ambos, porém o clima ali contrastava brutalmente com o que estava há pouco com seus outros irmãos, principalmente porque Ron era um dos mais divertidos deles e conviver com ele sempre foi fácil, mesmo com as ocasionais e típicas briguinhas bobas fraternais. Não gostava de ficar assim calada ao lado dele ele, não gostava de vê-lo fechado daquele jeito, não era do feitio de seu irmão. Embora não demonstrasse muito, amava-o demais para não se sentir machucada pelo atrito que os envolvia, ainda mais quando ela própria tinha contribuído consideravelmente para piorá-lo.

Ron também nunca soube, nem ela nunca contou a ninguém, mas ele foi uma grande inspiração para que entrasse no mundo da música e se conectasse com seu lado artístico. Assim que o viu aprendendo a tocar bateria, fascinou-se. A princípio achou que aconteceu porque era bem nova e não era necessário muito para chamar sua atenção. Contudo, com o passar dos anos e da evolução dele, viu que, na verdade, era puro talento que emanava do ruivo. Era o que o destacava, o que o tornava especial por mais que ele mesmo não se sentisse assim.

Ela queria o Ron Weasley do passado de volta.

- Acho que o problema aqui não é separar o número de talheres, e sim o tipo, afinal, temos bastante adultos aqui e crianças também. Tem os filhos de Bill, Charlie, Percy... – disse algum tempo depois, não aguentando mais o gelo.

- É verdade. – ele concordou sem levantar o olhar ou sem parar sua tarefa. – Ainda mais que esses talheres infantis foram nossos desde pequenos, essa gaveta é gigante e está tudo uma bagunça.

- Bagunça é o que caracteriza A Toca. – disse divertida, utilizando o apelido que a moradia tinha desde que nasceram.

- E falta de paz também. – ele falou em meio a um sorriso, o que aqueceu o peito de sua irmã.

- Paz? O que é isso? – riu, sendo acompanhada pouco depois com ele.

Pelo canto do olho, Ginny pôs-se a estudá-lo. Ron não parecia tão impulsivo, agitado, irritado e, justamente por isso, imprevisível, como vinha agindo desde a cena protagonizada após o concerto em Amsterdam. Em sua expressão, a suavidade tornava a aparecer aos poucos. Mesmo que o comportamento dele aparentasse estar voltando ao padrão normal, não conseguia deixar de ficar intrigada. Por isso não pôde se conter por muito tempo.

- Ron...

Ela nunca saberia dizer o que houve exatamente. Ron virou-se assim que ouviu seu nome, a mão erguida num gesto para que ela parasse.

- Não, Ginny. – disse num tom mais firme, embora não hostil. – Por um momento da minha vida, por um pequeno momento mesmo, eu quero as coisas acontecendo normalmente, antes de tudo.

Enquanto falava, ela percebeu que algumas linhas do rosto dele distorcendo sua expressão, como se algo o incomodasse bastante e não saísse de sua mente, impedindo-o de cumprir suas palavras.

- O que aconteceu agora? – perguntou no tom mais suave que conseguiu.

Ele enfim virou-se para ela, seus olhares se cruzando. Fitaram-se por longos e atenciosos segundos. Ron deve ter percebido que sua preocupação e sua suavidade eram reais, pois largou o que segurava, soltou um suspiro e começou a falar. Deu um breve resumo do que aconteceria alguns dias antes na Roadstar.

- E não quero que diga ou julgue nada. – ele afirmou veemente assim que a viu abrir a boca. – Não preciso de mais nada além das vozes em minha cabeça.

Contra sua própria vontade, ela se calou e cuidou-se apenas em observá-lo. Deu espaço o suficiente e permitiu que ele agisse com bem quisesse. Podia ser que, caso o ruivo desabafasse, parte do Ron de suas lembranças voltaria para ficar.

Naquele momento, ele era mais importante que qualquer coisa.

- Sabe o que é pior? – ele começou a dizer tornando a olhá-la. – Que isso... _tudo _isso... me incomoda agora, mas no futuro não incomodará mais. Eu posso estar enraivecido, magoado, me sentindo traído, porém, daqui a algum tempo, eu não estarei mais assim. Nada irá me perturbar mais. E isso deveria ser bom, não é? E é exatamente _esse_ detalhe o que mais me frustra. Eu _deveria_ me sentir irritado até que as coisas se acertassem porque o que aconteceu foi forte, bem sério.

"Acontece que esse não sou eu. Esse cara frio, irônico, fechado. Nada disso faz parte de mim. Eu simplesmente _não consigo_ ficar enraivecido por muito tempo, não importa a gravidade da situação. Eu fico remoendo por um tempo, mas depois... Isso vai embora, evapora. Guardar mágoa nunca foi do meu feitio porque isso... Caramba, é tão fácil de notar! Isso só traz tristeza e não melhora a vida em nada, por mais que você tenha em mente que vai porque você tem razão ou pelo menos acha que tem."

Ele pausou e respirou profundamente. Apoiou o corpo na bancada e desviou o olhar para a janela, contemplando os jardins lá fora.

- Por isso, daqui a pouco eu voltarei ao normal. Estarei pronto a perdoar todo mundo, pedir desculpas pelos meus erros e seguir adiante porque essa ideia é sim aquela que me traz a sensação, a _verdadeira_, de que a vida vai melhorar e a alegria retornará. Em breve, irei querer Harry e Hermione de volta, como meus melhores amigos que eles sempre foram e que nunca deixarão de ser. Porque é exatamente por causa dessa amizade, desses mais de dez anos de amizade, que me faz ter certeza, lá no fundo, de que eles nunca quiseram que as coisas desabassem assim tão cruelmente entre nós. E é esse instinto mais puro, mais cheio de fé que tenho dentro de mim. Ele me faz esquecer totalmente a razão.

Ginny apenas observava, compaixão em seus olhos pelo discurso. Sentia uma enorme vontade de abraçá-lo.

- É o passado que me dá forças para continuar, para acreditar que no futuro tudo poderá se resolver...

* * *

><p>- E aí! Beleza, ruiva, cheguei! 'Tô com meus jogos aqui. Hora de acabar com você! – Lewis gritou animado assim que a porta foi aberta.<p>

Por um mísero segundo, Ginny gelou no batente e tomou um susto com a aparição dele ali. Mas aí seu cérebro logo tratou de lembrar-lhe de que tinham combinado de jogar videogame naquela noite.

Desde a cena na cozinha com Ron n'A Toca, sua mente encontrava-se aérea. A conversa a afetou mais do que deveria, trazendo de volta a sensação de insegurança que ela odiava e que tomou conta de si após Amsterdam.

Ela abriu um leve sorriso, dizendo para si mesma que dali em diante o resto do dia seria divertido. Por um momento, viu uma sombra de interrogação cruzar o rosto do homem, que provavelmente notara seu choque, mas ele não disse nada e entrou rapidamente no apartamento assim que ela abriu passagem.

- Você veio muito confiante, Lewis. Espere só até quando o torneio começar. – disse provocativa após fechar a porta e caminhando para o meio da sala, onde ele se encontrava.

Por sorte, o local não estava bagunçado, e ela mudou de ideia quanto a ficar de pijamas depois de ter chegado do almoço na casa dos pais, escolhendo uma blusa de botões azul-celeste e uma calça de moletom cinza meio surrada. Não queria ainda mais transparecer a sensação de que se esquecera do encontro.

Ele virou-se para ela, a sobrancelha erguida numa expressão desafiadora, o canto dos lábios curvados num pequeno sorriso de triunfo. Ginny percebeu que ele carregava duas sacolas de plástico.

- Ah, isso. – Lewis percebeu e ergueu os objetos. – Em uma delas tem os jogos, na outra tem uns aperitivos. – ele pôs os sacos sobre a mesa de centro e retirou uma lata lá de dentro, mostrando para ela. – Achei umas latinhas de Cherry Coke ¹, lembrei que alguns dias atrás você estava reclamando que fazia um tempão que não tomava e aí resolvi trazer. – deu de ombros.

A ruiva surpreendeu-se pela segunda vez naqueles poucos minutos. Dessa vez, foi algo misturado ao lisonjeio. Como ele se lembrou desse detalhe?

- Poxa, obrigada. – ela sorriu, aproximando-se mais. – O que tem aí? – perguntou, espiando dentro da sacola de jogos.

- Ah, isso. – Lewis pôs a lata de Cherry Coke de lado e começou a mexer ali. – Não tem muita coisa, já que você tem a sua própria coleção e nós vamos usá-la. Clássicos de tiro, guerra, luta, corrida... – ele enumerava enquanto os dedos percorriam as embalagens. – E Mario Kart! – ele ergueu feliz o jogo. – É o videogame mais babaca de todos os tempos, mas sempre que eu jogo me garante boas risadas e momentos de diversão.

- Mario Kart e o clássico casco azul irritante. – ela comentou dando uma risadinha.

- E... Ah, sim, também temos isso. – ele retirou um jogo que a fez soltar uma exclamação de admiração assim que seus olhos bateram na capa. Era um dos lançamentos mais esperados do ano e que saíra havia pouquíssimo tempo. Ela estava louca por aquilo; tentara desesperadamente consegui-lo, indo a lojas e buscando na internet, porém sempre se deparava com um aviso de esgotamento.

- Como você fez isso?! – gritou arrancando o objeto das mãos dele sem nenhuma cerimônia, fazendo-o rir. Olhava para a capa como se fosse uma jóia rara. – Só Deus sabe o quanto tentei comprá-lo!

Lewis deu uma piscadela.

- Um mágico nunca revela seus segredos. – disse num tom misterioso. – E eu já joguei um pouco. É realmente _muito_ bom.

Ginny olhou para ele assombradamente por mais alguns segundos antes de largar o jogo.

- Então o que estamos esperando? Eu vou cuidando dos comes e bebes e você vai ligando tudo aí. – falou apontando para a estante. Depois, abaixou-se para pegar a sacola dos aperitivos e encaminhou-se para a cozinha.

Lá dentro, enquanto arrumava a comida, a porta aberta fazia com que seu olhar vez ou outra captasse Lewis ligando os aparelhos na sala. Com o homem inclinado, percebeu que ele estava com os cabelos soltos, que balançavam cada vez que se mexia. Nunca tinha parado para reparar nele e no quanto isso era capaz de lhe distrair.

Depois de preparar os biscoitos, ela abriu a sacola dele e pegou as Cherry Coke. Enquanto as colocava na geladeira, pensava como pudera ser tão tola em esquecer, mesmo que por um curto momento, de Lewis, ainda mais quando ele tão gentilmente lhe trouxe suas latinhas preferidas.

Agora era o momento para esquecer seus problemas e se divertir.

* * *

><p>Bastaram poucos minutos para que o apartamento de Ginny fosse preenchido por gritos, risadas, provocações e efeitos sonoros dos mais variados. Ela e Lewis estavam jogando com bastante afinco, totalmente concentrados. Começaram acomodados comportados no sofá, mas o tempo foi passando, as partidas foram ficando mais intensas e logo não conseguiam mais ficar parados. Às vezes ficavam de pé, ora quicavam no assento, pulavam, iam para o chão.<p>

Quando as bebidas ficaram prontas, Ginny trouxe os aperitivos, o que não diminuiu a empolgação. Vez ou outra roubavam comida um do outro, o que rendia mais provocações e mais ameaças de vingança nos jogos. Ginny deliciou-se com sua Cherry Coke, chegando a fazer um brinde a si mesma ao vencer Lewis numa corrida.

- Não valeu! Aquele caminhão cruzou a minha frente na última curva e acabou comigo! – ele exclamava vendo-a fazer uma dança da vitória com a lata numa mão e o controle na outra.

- Você poderia ter desviado dele, sabe, mas você é um péssimo piloto. – ela lhe deu língua antes de voltar a sentar e mais uma partida se iniciar.

Em um determinado momento, eles acabaram cansando e diminuíram um pouco da empolgação para que ainda tivessem energia para jogar. Voltaram a ficar somente sentados no sofá; o clima foi se acalmando, e com isso o rumo da conversa deles foi expandindo-se para vários assuntos e não somente videogame.

- Então, como foi lá o almoço com sua família? – Lewis perguntou distraído.

Aquilo acertou Ginny com um grande impacto, trazendo de volta bruscamente as perturbações de antes. Ela se desconcentrou um pouco e isso quase lhe custou a vida de sua personagem no jogo. Logo tratou de se recompor para não preocupar o rapaz e deu um breve resumo do que aconteceu, incluindo a conversa com Ron.

Mas, a julgar pelo que sua visão periférica captava, Lewis não aparentava ter acreditado completamente. Sua desconfiança agora foi mais perceptível, visto que não era a primeira vez que ela demonstrava estar abalada com algo. Ela continuou disfarçando o máximo que pôde e pelos vinte minutos seguintes pareceu estar indo bem, até que Lewis repentinamente pausou o jogo.

- Hey! – protestou virando-se para ele, estendendo uma mão na direção da televisão. – Qual foi?! Nós não estamos nem mais jogando racha, estamos no mesmo time e estamos ganhando.

O guitarrista, por outro lado, apenas fitou-a. Seu olhar era tão focado, intenso e profundo que provocou um leve arrepio pela espinha da pianista. As palavras fugiram de sua boca, e ela se encontrava sem ação.

Nunca ninguém lhe olhara daquele jeito antes.

- É óbvio que o discurso de Ron afetou você. – ele constatou, ao que lhe pareceu, horas depois. – Agora eu entendi sua reação quando cheguei aqui e as emoções cruzando a sua face quando falávamos da reunião.

Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado que ele também entendeu como uma confirmação. Então, sentiu algo como uma válvula dentro de si afrouxar, liberando seus pensamentos, tentando-a a desabafar. Lewis entenderia e a consolaria. E ela se sentiu tão bem depois de ter colocado tudo para fora com ele na primeira vez que saíram juntos...

- Eu estava andando com a minha vida quando isso de repente veio e meio que me tirou de órbita. – começou a falar lentamente; seu olhar desviou-se para algum ponto na mesinha de centro. – E aí... Bem, toda aquela confusão que pesou minha cabeça após Amsterdam voltou, e eu não me sinto bem com ela. Nenhum pouco. Achava que tinha esquecido-a... Pelo menos colocado-a longe o suficiente para que não me perturbasse... Mas aí vi que não consigo fazer isso.

- Não seria mais fácil simplesmente aceitar que o que ele disse causou um grande impacto em suas opiniões?

A ruiva tornou a erguer a cabeça para ele, curiosa com suas palavras. Lewis era muito sagaz e tinha uma facilidade incrível de desvendar entrelinhas.

- Porque é isso o que está acontecendo, Ginny. – ele continuou a dizer. Seu tom era tranquilo e acolhedor. – Você pode até achar que foi afetada, mas na verdade, embora pense bastante no discurso de Ron, ainda não admitiu que ele causou um impacto extremamente profundo, indo até a sua própria raiz. Não admitiu que a probabilidade de concordar com ele é muito grande.

- Olhe, – ela suspirou profundamente. – não tem como mudarmos de assunto não? Eu só quero uma noite divertida, sem compromisso ou deveres.

- Não. – a resposta veio firme e penetrante. – Porque não dá para fugir disso para sempre. Você pode até tentar durante um tempo, mas não vai conseguir. _Nenhum_ de nós irá conseguir. Por isso essa situação se encontra estagnada, porque ninguém ainda fez nada, porque a maioria está concentrada em lançar acusações e manter-se em seus pedestais. Ainda é necessário assumir os erros...

- Eu assumi os meus! – exclamou, largando o controle no sofá.

- E eu, os meus. – ele adicionou; continuava bem calmo. – Por isso eu devo concordar em parte com seu irmão. Eu me vejo pronto, aberto ao diálogo.

- Mas você disse que não acreditava muito na ideia de que as coisas pudessem melhorar no futuro porque há muito que foi feito para nos destruir? – Ginny franziu o cenho, algumas imagens da conversa que tivera no restaurante semanas atrás voltando.

- E não retiro nada. Por isso agora mesmo falei que estou aberto ao diálogo. Sinto-me preparado para tentar consertar os destroços. – pausou momentaneamente. – Porque essa união é necessária, nada andará ou para frente ou para trás sem conversa, sem que nós nos juntemos. Do mesmo jeito que nós dois temos feito.

Mais um suspiro escapou da mulher.

- Você está certo. De novo. Droga! Dá para você parar com isso? – ele riu.

- Tudo bem, ruiva, vamos voltar ao que interessa. – Lewis fez menção de reiniciar o jogo, mas mudou de ideia. – Antes disso... Está melhor agora depois do desabafo? Porque com isso na sua mente, você não estava me mostrando de verdade o que sabe jogar.

Ela revirou os olhos, entrando na provocação.

- Aperta logo "start" e você terá meu show virtual, Lewis Ashbury!

Ele riu de novo antes pressionar o botão. O intervalo na partida serviu para reacender o espírito brincalhão e competitivo de antes. As preocupações na mente de Ginny foram para o espaço, não lhe incomodando mais de forma alguma. Ela apenas se divertia, empolgando-se de tal forma que, algum momento mais tarde, estava de joelhos no sofá, mexendo-se inquieta, apertando os botões descontroladamente para vencer. Ao seu lado, Lewis estava inclinado para frente, o tronco quase deitado na mesa, o olhar fixo enquanto também abusava de toda sua habilidade com videogames.

Mas de nada adiantou pois a equipe deles perdeu.

- É culpa sua! Eu falei para manter os caras no armazém e ficar vigiando eles!

- Minha? – Lewis lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo. – Foi você que saiu do grupo e foi procurar sei lá o que, nos deixando para morrer!

- Eu fui procurar a espada que iria acabar com a briga em cinco segundos. Falei para você me dar cobertura! – ela se defendeu com imponência.

- Você é uma péssima parceira! Foi por puro egoísmo e não me disse nada. – ele bufou. – Chega de jogo para você. Me dá esse controle!

- Não! – ela exclamou como uma garotinha teimosa de cinco anos e esticou o braço, afastando o controle.

- Ginevra Weasley, me dê isso agora!

- Não!

O homem deixou seu próprio controle sobre a mesa e virou-se para ela. Como Ginny estava ajoelhada, isso aumentou sua altura, dificultando um pouco as coisas. Lewis tomou impulso e esticou-se para tomar-lhe o objeto da mão. Ele conseguiu, mas, assim que o colocou ao lado do seu, acabou se desequilibrando, caindo sobre ela, que desabou de costas no sofá.

Ao ver o quão próximos estavam, o coração de Ginny disparou descompassado. Ele estava deitado sobre ela, seus corpos colados. Mais uma série de arrepios explodiu dentro de si ao sentir o calor que emanava dele, algo tão bom e confortante. Pela primeira vez desde que ele chegou ali, o perfume enfim atingiu suas narinas. Era uma fragrância máscula, marcante, que o deixava mais atraente.

Contudo, nada lhe chamava mais atenção do que o rosto. A baixa iluminação da sala mostrava com detalhes os traços de Lewis. Ele estava sem óculos naquele dia; seus olhos castanhos eram profundos, carregavam tranquilidade e suavidade. No meio deles, havia alguns riscos dourados que ela nunca percebeu. Eram belíssimos. O cabelo longo estava caído pelo lado direito, fazendo cócegas em sua própria pele. Ele era um homem muito bonito.

E ela não conseguia desviar o olhar dos dele. Estava hipnotizada. A força de atração que ele exercia em si era difícil de ser mensurada.

- Quando disse que você era uma péssima parceira, estava me referindo ao mundo dos videogames. Não consigo acreditar que seja em outros aspectos. – ele disse, e a voz reverberou por todo seu corpo, carregada com um tom baixo e rouco.

Nem pôde esboçar uma reação ou uma resposta. Sua mente encontrava-se enevoada com ele bem ali. Porém, não precisou, pois Lewis abaixou ainda mais a cabeça e capturou seus lábios com os dele.

Não era a primeira vez que se beijavam depois do dia da chuva. Alguns beijos foram trocados com o passar dos dias. Porém, nenhum se comparava ao de agora. Esse veio bastante intenso, cheio de emoção e paixão que fez a mente dela girar. A carga de sensações era fortíssima. Lewis tinha as rédeas, comandando os lábios deles, fazendo-os praticamente dançar. Era quente, explosivo, caloroso, e Ginny sentiu-se em chamas quando ele introduziu a língua em sua boca.

Era claro que ela correspondeu assim que ele começou. Era _impossível_ não corresponder. O que Lewis fazia era uma tortura, nenhuma mulher no mundo resistiria. Não quando uma das mãos dele deslizou sensualmente pela lateral de seu corpo, provocando mais arrepios, parando em seu quadril, segurando com tal firmeza que praticamente ergueu-a, encostando-a em sua pélvis, colando-a ainda mais nele.

Quando não conseguiram manterem-se mais um segundo sequer sem fôlego, seus lábios se separaram, ficando a milímetros de distância. Respiraram com dificuldade por uns três segundos antes que Lewis a beijasse no canto da boca e aí traçasse um caminho até seu pescoço, parando e concentrando todos os beijos ali.

- Meu Deus, eu nunca senti um cheiro mais maravilhoso... – ele sussurrou sedutoramente e mordiscou a pele alva em seguida. Ginny fechou os olhos com força, soltando um baixo gemido de prazer. Aquilo ia deixar marca...

A descarga elétrica que percorreu seu corpo por causa dele foi tão forte que atingiu seu cérebro em cheio. A névoa que o preenchia foi embora, trazendo-a de volta à consciência.

E aí ela percebeu.

Percebeu o que estava acontecendo, a posição em que se encontrava. Mais ainda, percebeu como a relação dela com o guitarrista estava mudando e o que estava em jogo nisso.

Lewis sentiu seu corpo se retesar pois logo afastou os lábios e pôs-se a olhá-la.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele franziu o cenho, confuso com a pergunta. – O que a gente está fazendo?

Ele entendeu de verdade o que era queria dizer. Pareceu pensar por uns segundos, depois respirou fundo e disse:

- Olhe, eu sei que nossa relação mudou bastante, especialmente depois da primeira vez que saímos juntos. Mas não creio que as coisas estejam indo muito rápido, afinal, já nos conhecemos há muitos anos. Eu já parei para pensar em tudo. Essas semanas me fizeram redescobrir você, parecia que eu nunca vi quem você era de verdade e notei o quando você é especial. Eu quero dar uma chance a nós, estou muito certo disso.

Ginny não respondeu de imediato. Deixou que as palavras deles penetrassem e fossem interpretadas calmamente. O homem foi bastante sincero e firme no que dizia.

Ela concordava com ele. Também tinha redescoberto Lewis. As semanas ao lado dele lhe fizeram extremamente bem, algo que não sentia havia algum tempo devido à tensão da turnê. Era fácil agir ao lado dele, sem pressão. Com ele, compartilhou suas opiniões mais profundas sobre o que aconteceu com o Paradise, sendo fielmente compreendida e sem ser julgada. A personalidade dele lhe transmitia tranquilidade, segurança. Lewis tinha a capacidade de afastar seus pensamentos mais sombrios, fazia-a esquecer o mundo e a realidade cruel; ele não permitia que se sentisse perdida, não permitia que a Ginevra Weasley geniosa, corajosa, matreira e impaciente fosse embora. Ele a mantinha firme no chão, impedindo que seu lado verdadeiro fosse embora.

Naquele momento, Ginny notou o quanto precisava dele. Lewis era sua salvação no inferno em que vivia.

Uma de suas mãos foi parar no rosto belo, os dedos percorrendo a pele, acariciando de leve, os olhares trancados no outro. Sua resposta à pergunta silenciosa dele veio de outra forma. Parou a carícia e deslizou a mão até a nuca, puxando-o para perto de novo e selando seus lábios com uma convicção que não o deixou em dúvida.

Ela se envolveu naquele beijo como jamais havia feito antes. Concentrou-se para que pudesse aproveitar cada segundo, perceber cada detalhe, cada reação desencadeada, cada par de células que se tocava. Com o outro braço, envolveu as costas dele, aprofundando o contato, encaixando mais suas bocas para que pudessem explorar um ao outro o máximo possível.

Logo se encontravam num verdadeiro duelo de lábios e línguas. A onda de paixão do beijo anterior nem se comparava àquela do momento. E ela queria mais, muito mais. Assim como ele, tinha plena certeza do que desejava.

A mão livre de Lewis foi parar em sua blusa. Ele parou o beijo e abaixou a cabeça, encostando os lábios delicadamente na pele de porcelana que se tornava exposta cada vez que abria um botão. Foi só naquele instante que Ginny percebeu que não usava nada por baixo da blusa, porém agradeceu por isso, pois os arrepios que lhe atingiam cada vez que ele beijava o vale entre seus seios e sua barriga eram além de prazerosos.

Ele abriu todos os botões e refez o caminho de beijos, fazendo-a suspirar incontáveis vezes, ainda mais quando depositou dois beijos nas curvas de seus seios. Quando tornou a unir suas bocas, a mão de Lewis tornou a passear pelo corpo dela, agora encontrando o tecido da blusa e retirando-o do caminho.

Ginny sentiu uma explosão dentro de si assim que sentou os dedos masculinos no primeiro toque mais íntimo em sua pele. E aí ela se desligou completamente do mundo, concentrando-se apenas nele, começando a entregar-se.

Era um caminho sem volta.

* * *

><p>Sentiu os raios de luz do dia atravessando suas pálpebras e caiu em consciência. A primeira cosia que lhe passou pela cabeça foi que não se sentia bem. Não sabia do que sofria, onde lhe incomodava, apenas tinha um pressentimento de que passava mal no sentido, até então, mais genérico da palavra.<p>

Não era algo novo, para motivo de alerta, e sim uma sensação que vinha lhe perseguindo havia alguns dias. Deveria ter se alertado quando a sentiu pela primeira vez, porém, por algum motivo desconhecido, manteve-se passiva, indiferente.

Os mesmos dias coincidiam com o tempo passado desde o escândalo na Roadstar com Ron e Harry. Durante esse tempo, o afastamento da banda se manteve, e Hermione não tornou a reencontrar os ex-melhores amigos. Por outro lado, a situação dela e Nick não ainda não voltara ao normal.

Se seu desconforto tivesse uma raiz emocional – e era muito provável que sim – o principal motivo seria esse último.

Claro que o clima amenizou desde a discussão após a reunião, e eles voltaram a se falar constantemente. Mesmo assim, essa maldita sensação que a perseguia a fazia pensar que algo continuava errado entre os dois.

Odiava isso. Odiava agir estranhamente ao lado da única pessoa em sua vida que ainda a mantinha de pés no chão. Odiava-se por sentir que o nó de seu barco afrouxou um pouco, afastando-se alguns metros do porto-seguro que Nick lhe representava.

Aquele dia, no entanto, trazia consigo um evento que fora marcado com bastante antecedência em seu calendário e que poderia mudar muito o cenário.

Primeira mostra de vestidos.

Quanto a isso especificamente, Hermione também não sabia identificar o que sentia, se era animação ou um tanto de nervosismo. Afinal, era a primeira vez que veria o vestido de noiva propriamente dito, em tecido e costura. Devido ao trabalho e à falta de tempo para parar e procurar, teve de fazer sua escolha baseado em desenhos, e não sabia se o modelo que escolhera de fato cairia bem.

Qualquer que fosse o resultado, a mostra teria seu lado bom. O passar dos dias, embora tenha servido para abrir ainda mais a distância entre elas e seus antigos melhores amigos, também funcionou para que o gelo surgido entre ela e os restantes membros do Paradise derretesse um pouco, tanto que Ginny se juntou a seu time de madrinhas definitivamente, assim como Luna, com quem tinha se encontrado pouco tempo depois de ter feito o convite à Alyssa, Parvati e Lavender.

A ruiva havia se manifestado após todos os acontecimentos, mas já haviam combinado sobre sue posto assim que o noivado começou. Mesmo assim, a relação entre elas não estavam cem por cento, porém Hermione esperava que, caso Ginny estivesse entre as amigas, a situação votaria ao normal com mais facilidade e naturalidade.

Ela mais as meninas e a mãe se encontrariam no ateliê da estilista, que também era responsável pelos trajes das madrinhas. E era o local para onde ia no momento.

Não encontrou dificuldades para estacionar o carro e entrou no ateliê. Lá, encontrou a mãe e a estilista. Cumprimentou as duas, conversou um pouco e depois foi esperar as amigas. Nos quinze minutos seguintes, Alyssa e Lavender chegaram. Ginny veio não muito depois, com uma cara de cansada bastante destacada.

- Nossa, amiga, que derrota, hein? – brincalhona, Alyssa falou do sofá onde estava ao lado de Hermione.

- Dormiu mal essa noite? – Lavender perguntou.

- Não diria isso. – A ruiva abriu um pequeno sorriso, que fez as outras três trocarem olhares, mas elas não falaram nada.

Logo Luna apareceu, sorridente e com suas estranhas curiosidades. A última a aparecer foi Parvati.

O primeiro teste seria o do vestido de noiva. A estilista dirigiu Hermione a um anexo da sala onde estavam e lá pegou uma grande embalagem plástica que abrigava o vestido. Disse para ela se vestir e depois voltar para onde as outras estavam para os ajustes fossem feitos.

Quando Hermione reapareceu, as mulheres soltaram exclamações de admiração. O traje caiu com uma luva. Ela agradeceu, meio sem graça e corada, e subiu num pedestal em frente a um enorme espelho para que a costureira pudesse fechar os botões.

Assim que o último botão foi fechado e Hermione sentiu-se de verdade dentro do vestido, ela sentiu um baque.

Iria se casar. Iria se casar _de verdade_. Dali a algumas semanas, iria prometer sua vida a somente um homem, e esse compromisso deveria durar até o fim.

O tempo de seu mundo de liberdade, começado assim que aceitou a fundar o Paradise com Harry e Ron, estava contado. Ela não poderia mais sair por aí para onde quiser, fazer o que bem quisesse, enlouquecer durante as viagens com a banda... porque teria de abraçar as responsabilidades de uma mulher casada.

E também porque não havia mais Harry e Ron em sua vida.

Lembranças do fim da infância, da adolescência e do começo dos vinte anos com eles passaram em sua mente com velocidade. Um aperto em seu peito veio ao se dar conta de que os tempos não eram mais daquele jeito, de que a realidade agora era outra – e bem mais brutal.

Então, não havia mais nada que ela quisesse a não ser voltar.

_Mas por quê?_, seu lado realista manifestou-se. _Foi você que escolheu estar onde está agora_, outra voz disse, essa com uma leve vontade de provocá-la.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou no pedestal. Ao seu redor, suas amigas e sua mãe não paravam de dizer como estava linda e de dar conselhos para a costureira que mexia em sua roupa. Hermione apenas sorria de leve, pouco prestando atenção, começando a se sentir estranha por não participar da agitação quando o motivo principal disso era ela mesma.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre o espelho mais uma vez, e ela focou-se nele. O reflexo mostrava um belo vestido branco que parecia brilhar no corpo de uma mulher em cima de um pedestal, em cuja face não condizia com o encantamento do traje e, por consequência, da ocasião. Os lábios estavam frouxamente erguidos num dos cantos, bem de leve, formando um sorriso fraco, aparentemente com emoção quando o contrário ocorria.

- E então, querida, o que achou?

Hermione demorou algumas frações de segundo para perceber que a costureira já estava de pé e falando consigo. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, de repente se sentindo nervosa, e tornou a olhar para sua imagem virtual. Sem que percebesse, seu polegar esquerdo começou a mexer no anel de noivado, empurrando-o para cima e para baixo, como se quisesse desesperadamente tirá-lo e ao mesmo tempo desgostasse da ideia.

No canto, atrás dela, Jane franziu a testa de leve, como se pressentisse algo de errado acontecendo com a filha.

- É incrível. – ela, enfim, respondeu e voltou-se para a costureira. – Ficou bem melhor em mim do que eu achava que fosse ficar.

- Ah, fala sério! – Alyssa exclamou, desviando o olhar do vestido para a amiga. – Mas é claro que ia ficar ótimo. Olhe só para você, Hermione, você é linda!

- É mesmo, Herms. – Lavender meneou com a cabeça, algumas de suas mexas loiras balançaram em seus ombros.

- Vocês que são gentis demais. – Hermione desviou o sorriso para elas.

- E você nem vai precisar se preocupar com dieta e essas coisas para entrar no vestido no dia. Come bolinhos e docinhos quando quer e continua com essa silhueta curvilínea aí, de parar o trânsito.

- Falou tudo. – a arquiteta concordou. – Quanto a nós, reles mortais, dois bolinhos e já temos de correr para a academia para mandar as calorias para o espaço. – seu tom fez todas no aposento rirem.

O humor de Hermione melhorou com as bobeiras das amigas. Ela riu até a estilista parar de mexer em seu vestido e anunciar para as outras sobre os vestidos delas. Soltando gritinhos, elas sumiram dali, deixando somente mãe e filha.

Quando Jane deu alguns passos, aproximando-se, um alerta ligou dentro dela.

- Você está extremamente linda, minha filha.

- Obrigada, mãe. – disse forçando um pequeno sorriso.

- Mas não pude de deixar de notar o quanto você parece... estranha aí.

O coração pulou dentro do peito. Ela se esforçou o máximo para não demonstrar nada.

- Você tem certeza de que quer continuar com isso, querida? Com o casamento? – Jane foi direto ao ponto.

- O-o quê? Mãe, o que está dizendo? – gaguejou sem que pudesse se conter.

- Estou dizendo que você não está agindo como uma mulher que está prestes a se casar deveria. Sei que é adulta agora para ficar ouvindo conselhos de sua mãe, mas já passei pela mesma situação e o que vejo agora não foi nada do que senti. Hoje eu vi que, durante a maior parte do tempo da prova, você estava aérea, pensativa, com uma expressão forçada para dizer ao resto do mundo que está perfeitamente bem... Quando não está.

Hermione nada disse. Foi pega de guarda baixa pela mãe.

- Quando subiu aí – Jane indicou o degrau onde estava. – você pareceu ter sofrido um choque de realidade e ao mesmo tempo... Ao mesmo tempo pareceu demonstrar que falta algo para te deixar realmente feliz. O mais curioso é que não tem nada a ver com Nick. E eu sei o que é.

Pelo tom usado, não havia dúvidas de que ela sabia.

- Você sente falta de Harry e Ron. Sente dos conselhos deles, sente que não consegue fazer isso sem eles, que eles precisam te dizer se o que está fazendo é certo, por mais que de fato seja, por mais que você seja firme e racional em suas decisões e que saiba o que está fazendo.

A cantora mordeu o lábio ao ouvir os dois nomes. As vozes irritantes na sua cabeça concordaram, porém ela tratou de calá-las.

- Harry e Ron são seus pilares, Hermione. Sem eles, por mais que você ainda consiga se sustentar, sua estrutura fica cambaleando. – a mãe pausou. – Nick pode ser o amor de sua vida, mas sem Harry e Ron... É como se você não existisse. São praticamente quinze anos de amizade, Hermione. Não dá para retirar esse tempo todo sem continuar vivendo do mesmo jeito. Para você, tão inteligente, em termos números, isso dá...

- Sessenta por cento da minha vida. – sua mente lógica se interpôs antes que pudesse cair.

- Exato. Agora, diga-me, é possível para qualquer ser humano viver sem sessenta por cento de si?

* * *

><p>Os gritinhos, as provocações amistosas e as risadas chamaram atenção de Hermione, já de volta a sua roupa casual. Ela entrou em outro aposento do ateliê, onde encontrou as amigas, todas vestidas com majestosos trajes turquesa que iam até os pés.<p>

- E vocês estavam falando de mim... – disse com um sorrisinho.

As cinco se viraram ao som de sua voz, devolvendo os sorrisos.

- Ah, Mione, mas você tem que estar mais bonita que nós porque vai ser a estrela do dia. – Luna falou com seu tom doce. Ela particularmente chamava mais atenção porque a cor da roupa combinava magicamente com sua pele bem branca, seus intensos olhos azuis e o longo cabelo platinado. Parecia uma ninfa das águas.

A loira se aproximou com cuidado. Segurava parte da saia do vestido com as mãos para que ele não arrastasse no chão, e Hermione percebeu seus pés descalços. Ao erguer o olhar para o resto da sala, viu os sapatos das meninas jogados sobre o carpete por todas as direções. Mais ao fundo, localizavam-se as cabines de troca, cujas cortinas estavam abertas, mostrando os montes de roupas.

Hermione franziu o cenho. Organização _definitivamente_ não era do feitio de suas amigas e jamais seria.

- Meninas, preciso de algumas de vocês para fazer os ajustes agora. – a costureira apareceu, somente sua cabeça aparecendo pela porta.

- Já estou aqui mesmo. – Luna apressou-se o máximo que podia e saiu do aposento.

- Eu! – Alyssa exclamou, tropeçando na barra do vestido enquanto andava.

- Vamos logo que eu quero ver como fiquei. – Ginny disse animada.

As três sumiram, trazendo um pouco de silêncio durante alguns segundos.

- Então, Parvati, dá para você fazer logo o que eu falei? – Lavender se pronunciou, virando-se para a melhor amiga, que bufou e revirou os olhos.

Foi então que Hermione reparou nela. Junto com o vestido, Parvati continuava usando a echarpe cor de caramelo que viu ao redor do pescoço desde que chegara. Ela nem precisou pensar muito para saber o que a designer queria.

- Dá um tempo, Lav. – Parvati cruzou os braços impaciente. – Eu já disse que estou com a garganta meio inflamada e só estou com a echarpe para proteger.

- Mas nem está frio aqui dentro. – a loira retorquiu. – Nem lá fora, na verdade. Estamos na primavera, lindinha.

- Não significa que não tenha seus dias mais amenos. Vivemos em Londres, _lindinha._

Dessa vez, foi Lavender quem revirou os olhos.

- Hermione, dá para meter um pouco de bom senso na cabeça desta bendita pessoa?

- Eu? – surpreendeu-se. – Mas por que eu?

- Porque você é a mais sensata de nós aqui e sabe dizer exatamente o que nas situações.

- Mas estamos falando de Parvati Patil, Lav. – Hermione replicou.

E Parvati poderia ser a pessoa mais irritantemente teimosa e cabeça-dura do mundo quando quisesse.

Bem... Pelo menos, essa era a opinião de Hermione.

- Você sabe que ela só vai tirar isso quando quiser.

Lavender não disse nada, apenas soltou um muxoxo. Mas arquitetou seu plano. Minutos depois, quando Parvati estava distraída, ela se aproximou a passos largos como uma tigresa e puxou a echarpe, desfazendo o nó ao redor do pescoço, o tecido caindo e enrolando-se completamente em sua mão. Hermione ficou surpresa, Parvati lançou à outra um olhar afiado.

- Enlouqueceu?! O que acha está fazendo?!

- Quero ver o que está escondendo da gente!

- Sua doida varrida!

Enquanto gritava, Parvati nem percebia o que fazia. Virou-se abruptamente e seus cabelos giraram no vento, mostrando o que ela tanto escondia.

- O que é isso, Parvati? – Hermione disse, apontando para a artista plástica.

As outras duas fecharam a boca. Parvati ainda tentou disfarçar jogando o cabelo sobre o pescoço, mas Lavender também viu antes disso e interferiu, puxando as madeixas negras para longe.

- Nada disso, eu quero ver. – ela baixou o olhar e depois tornou a erguê-lo, um sorriso malicioso no rosto que a fez esquecer totalmente os segundos atrás. – Amiga... – murmurou num tom mal-intencionado. – Se isso for o que eu acho que é, então eu te perdôo.

Sobre a pele morena, havia duas marcas escuras e arroxeadas, uma de cada lado.

- Parece que houve bastante diversão no fim de semana. – Hermione comentou aproximando-se.

- E como! – exclamou Lavender olhando-lhe rapidamente antes de voltar à Parvati. – Então... Quem foi o gato? – afastou-se, dando alguns passos para trás, e caiu sentada sobre o sofá. Cruzou as pernas, pôs os braços esticados no encosto, o olhar sem mover um centímetro sequer de seu foco.

Era um dos poucos e raros momentos em que Parvati ficava sem palavras. Ela olhou para a melhor amiga depois se virou para a Hermione, a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Nossa! Ele era _tão bom_ assim? – Lavender ficou surpresa antes de desatar a falar rápido como um foguete. – Pare com o suspense logo, mulher! Quero saber o nome dele, altura, cor dos cabelos, dos olhos, se ele é gostoso, se beija bem, se é bom na cama... Quer dizer, você dormiu com ele, não é? Gente, imagine então como está o resto de seu corpo! – Lavender pôs as mãos na boca. Parvati corou, mas ainda encontrava-se incrivelmente sem palavras. – Ele tem que ser _extremamente _bom para fazer isso aí em você... Ai meu Deus! Foi naquela festa de reunião de seus colegas da faculdade, não é? Quem foi, hein, quem foi? Porque, sinceramente, Par, eu estudei com você e lá eu não vi ninguém com tamanha capacidade... A não ser que eles tenham evoluído monstruosamente nesses anos. Anda logo, diz quem é!

Parvati tornou novamente a desviar o olhar para Hermione por alguns segundos.

- B-bem, – começou gaguejando. – você o conhece.

Um estranho sentido aguçou-se lá no fundo de Hermione. Por um segundo, ela cogitou a ideia de Parvati ter tido aquilo para ela...

Lavender, por outro lado, soltou um gritinho.

- Conheço? Então diga logo quem é! Poxa, esses caras da faculdade estão me saindo melhor do que eu esperava!

- Vocês realmente querem saber?

A designer exclamou afirmando e Hermione se pegou balançando com a cabeça.

- Na verdade... Ele não é da faculdade. – o lábio inferior de Parvati tremeu.

- Como assim não é? Se aconteceu na festa da faculdade, então...

- Ele foi como um convidado meu.

Hermione continuava às cegas, porém Lavender, de repente, levantou de um salto, os olhos arregalados, as mãos na boca entreaberta. Olhava para a melhor amiga completamente surpresa.

- Espere! Lembro de você ter comentando, dias e dias atrás, sobre ter convidado alguém. Realmente não esperava que fosse _ele_... Caramba, amiga! – e abriu mais um sorriso maroto no fim.

- Quem é?! – Hermione demorou frações de segundo para perceber que tinha aberto a boca.

As duas se viraram para ela. Suas expressões contorceram-se, como se fosse a primeira vez que a viam na vida. Depois, trocaram olhares significativos, fazendo com que Hermione ficasse ligeiramente irritada. Lavender se sentou de novo.

- Ah... – fez Parvati. Respirou fundo e continuou. – Bem, sabe... Eu fui um dia desses aí almoçar com a Padma, e era justamente no dia em que... Bem, ela teve que ir trabalhar fora, sabe... E você deve ter visto pois foi no dia da sua reunião lá na Roadstar... – os músculos no rosto de Hermione se contraíram quando ela começou a juntar as peças. – Aí ela o levou para almoçar conosco, eu acabei convidando Harry para a festa e nós... nós ficamos.

Hermione não soube o que dizer. Em primeiro lugar, sentiu choque. Depois veio a incredulidade. Em seguida, a raiva lhe invadiu, pois uma de suas grandes amigas, uma de suas madrinhas, foi confraternizar com o inimigo e sem seu consentimento. Pressionou os lábios com força, formando uma linha horizontal rígida e fina. Não podia abrir a boca para reclamar, afinal, quem tinha atritos com Harry era ela, não Parvati, e por isso mesmo não podia ficar comandando a vida da amiga, dizendo com quem deveria se divertir... Mesmo assim, era difícil esconder a sensação de traição.

- E antes que você diga qualquer coisa...

- Não, 'tá tudo bem. – sua voz ríspida a cortou.

Parvati não respondeu imediatamente, procurando cautela.

- Tem certeza? Porque a expressão emburrada em seu rosto me diz o contrário.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo-se mais uma vez. Lavender, ainda agitada com a revelação, tratou de intrometer-se.

- Então, Par, conte como foi!

A artista plástica distraiu-se completamente de Hermione, esquecendo até mesmo sua ira.

- Foi _muito _bom. – respondeu, abrindo o primeiro sorriso, bem mais relaxada. – Eu juro por Deus, Lav, às vezes eu achava que ele tinha mais de duas mãos... – suspirou, o olhar desviando-se, as memórias deixando-a um tanto aérea.

- Wow!

Mais um impulso forte atingiu Hermione, persuadindo-a a falar e soltar tudo o que havia dentro de si. As últimas palavras de Parvati fizeram com que um peso lhe descesse estômago abaixo. Imagens de sua amiga e Harry surgiram em sua mente trocando beijos calorosos, acariciando-se com fervor, movendo-se sensualmente... _Não se atreva a repetir essas cenas em sua cabeça, Hermione!_, pensou consigo mesma. _E, droga, por que raios elas surgiram?_

Não conseguia entender aquelas reações, por que seu peito comprimira-se desconfortavelmente com os pensamentos desenfreados, por que sentia uma louca vontade de gritar. Não era por causa da sensação de traição. Aliás, ela nem sabia de qual parte vinha a traição...

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? – agora foi Lavender quem perguntou.

- Estou ótima. – o tom brusco surgiu de novo. – Por que não estaria? Por que isso me incomodaria? Quer dizer, é a vida da Parvati, ela faz o que quer. E ele... ele... Ele também faz o que bem entender com a vida dele! Eu não ligo!

Bufando e revirando os olhos, Hermione sentou no extremo do sofá onde a loira estava. As outras duas trocaram olhares discretos, provavelmente pensando no quão irracional ela agia no momento.

- E... – Parvati disse, como se pressentisse que algo a mais viria.

E veio mesmo. A musicista não conseguiu mais conter a irritação, que foi liberada influenciada por sua imaginação trabalhando a toda e lhe mandando mais imagens do casal.

- Eu só... Só... Eu não acredito nisso! – exclamou alterando-se. Depois, seu olhar recaiu com firmeza na artista plástica. – Eu não acredito nisso! E ele... como você...

- Ah, acho que agora tenho que interferir. – disse Lavender, girando no sofá na direção de Hermione. – Desculpa, Mione, eu sei que você tem aquela criatura maravilhosa que é o seu noivo, mas você já parou para olhar o Harry? Seu melhor amigo é um gostoso! Ainda tem aquele sorriso de menino dele. O cara é um deus, uma mistura de Apolo, Zeus e Poseidon da forma mais charmosa e sexy possível. Eu realmente entendo que vocês dois não estão mais brincando de casinha na árvore, mas não podemos culpar a Par aqui por não conseguir resistir aos encantos dele.

Hermione apenas cruzou os braços, olhando para um ponto qualquer a sua frente. Por algum motivo, as palavras da designer só lhe trouxeram um desconforto maior.

- E eu sei disso. Eu só... Eu só queria que você tivesse falado algo. Sei lá, é louco isso, eu sei, mas assim eu não ficaria com essa sensação inevitável de traição.

- Tem certeza que é traição? – Lavender comentou baixinho com um tom de provocação.

Mas nenhuma delas ouviu, pois Parvati reagiu brutalmente ao que Hermione disse.

- Ah traição, é? Você ainda tem audácia de falar isso, é? – alfinetava. – Sabe o que eu estava fazendo? Eu estava dando valor ao Harry que ele merece, algo que ele não obteve de você!

- E por quê? – No fundo de seu consciente, lembrava-se do discurso de tom afiado da artista plástica de vários dias atrás.

- _Por quê?!_ – Parvati repetiu entre dentes. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, mas não foi possível. – Porque ele merece, já que você nem se deu ao trabalho de reparar em nada! Depois de tanto tempo de devoção a você, depois de ter escrito tanto para você, esperando ansiosamente para um dia você visse o quão apaixonado por você ele é.

- O quê?!

Embora sua expressão mostrasse surpresa e espanto, algo lá no fundo de Hermione se agitou fervorosamente ao ouvi-la.

- Parvati... – Lavender tentou chamar a atenção, mas sem sucesso.

- É isso sim! – a outra continuava a exclamar. – Acho que já passou da hora de você saber a verdade. Eu tentei te dar algumas pistas naquele dia, lá no meu ateliê, mas não dá mais. Você não queria tanto saber o que incomodou Harry a ponto de fazê-lo mudar durante a turnê? Era justamente o fato de ele estar tão apaixonado por você, ter escrito tantas músicas do Paradise para você, e por não mais aguentar manter tudo para si só, por não aguentar mais ter que ficar ao seu redor com você tão aérea a ele, por não aguentar mais ver a mulher que amava indo para os braços de outro!

- Mas como... Como... Ele não... – Hermione balbuciava.

- Nem me venha dizendo que ele não te ama! Como você pode saber disso se durante tanto tempo os dois ficaram agindo como estranhos?

O impacto da pergunta atingiu seu coração, fazendo-o doer mais. Por mais que não aceitasse a ideia de Harry ser apaixonado por si, a verdade naquelas últimas palavras era claríssima.

- Se ele realmente fosse, teria me dito. – falou baixinho. – Harry sabia que podia confiar em mim quando bem quisesse.

- E ter arruinado a amizade de vocês com uma rejeição? Acho que não. – Parvati pausou e retomou fôlego. – Por Deus, Hermione, as respostas estavam a sua frente o tempo todo! Ou melhor dizendo, você _cantou_ elas durante meses! E ele escreveu tudo pensando que você, tão fascinada por mistério, iria atrás para desvendar.

O silêncio recaiu sobre as três, carregando a atmosfera de tensão. Mais um aperto no peito, e Hermione se arrependeu, pela segunda vez, de sua premissa de não explorar as canções de Harry.

Confusa, a mente girando com as palavras, milhões de sensações no peito ao mesmo tempo, a morena se levantou.

- Eu preciso tomar um ar...

* * *

><p>Jane Granger parou ao seu lado, ajeitando a alça da bolsa para equilibrá-la melhor no ombro.<p>

- Tchau, minha querida. A gente se fala depois. – disse, dando um beijo no rosto da filha.

A jovem pulou ao sentir os lábios encostando em sua bochecha. Ainda encontrava-se ainda um tanto fora da realidade, ainda mais depois das palavras de Parvati terem se juntado ao que a própria Jane dissera anteriormente...

O que mais lhe incomodava, sabe-se lá por que, era o que Parvati disse sobre Harry ser apaixonado por ela. _Se ele fosse, teria me dito antes com certeza. Não creio que, se os sentimentos dele fossem verdade, ele teria deixado as coisas chegarem tão fundo entre nós... E também, se fossem, ele não teria ficado com Parvati... Por Deus, olhe só no que você está pensando, Hermione!_

Balançou a cabeça. As informações pesavam bastante. Era coisa demais para alguns minutos! A cada dia que se passava, mais intensidade ganhavam as cenas em que protagonizavam ao passo em que elas duravam cada vez menos tempo.

Era como se suas premissas, cultivadas com tanto zelo e determinação, estivessem indo abaixo naquele momento de sua vida, que deveria ser de felicidade, mas que se tornara crucial e imprevisível. Eram suas crenças querendo ser mudadas, liderando uma reviravolta sem precedentes.

Não pensava corretamente, e era isso o que mais lhe incomodava. No meio de tanta confusão, mais do que necessitava seu cérebro e de seu raciocínio lógico para ajudá-la.

Por isso mesmo, ao ver a mãe indo embora do ateliê, prestes a cruzar a porta, um impulso interno lhe incitou a chamá-la e ela de fato o fez.

- O que foi, meu anjo? – Jane virou-se gentilmente.

- Ah... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando. _Apenas faça isso_. – Lembra quando houve aquela pequena obra lá no meu apartamento que você e papai supervisionaram e que alguns de meus pertences tiveram de ser levados para a casa de vocês?

- Sim, sim. A maioria deles continua lá. – Jane não parecia suspeitar de nada, o que facilitava bastante.

- Tem como procurar algo para mim? São duas caixas, não são grandes. Elas têm desenhos em preto e branco, todos abstratos. Se não me engano, ambas têm uma etiqueta escrito "Composições" na minha caligrafia mesmo.

- Acho que estão no sótão lá de casa. Para quando as quer?

- Para quando você achar. Sem pressa.

A mãe sorriu docemente, confirmando com um aceno de cabeça, e virou-se para ir embora. Hermione apenas observava.

- Acho que vou precisar do que está lá dentro...

* * *

><p>Só quando saiu do ateliê que Hermione sentiu o quão sufocada estava se sentindo lá dentro. Assim que pôs os pés na rua, soltou um longo suspiro de alívio, um leve peso abandonando seu peito. Apertou os braços ao redor, abraçando-se, e saiu andando aleatoriamente pela rua. O que lhe interessava no momento era apenas sair dali para que as palavras de Jane e de Parvati fossem para o segundo plano de sua mente.<p>

Andou por alguns minutos, um tanto aérea, e quando retornou à realidade, viu-se numa região da cidade bem familiar, a qual não visitava havia anos. Ela apertou o olhar para explorar o local e sentiu o coração pular no peito ao reconhecer um prédio de estilo vitoriano, ao lado de um jardim florido. Era sua antiga escola de música.

Franziu o cenho. Não sabia que a loja de roupas ficava perto dali. Seria apenas uma coincidência ou sua mãe já sabia disso quando escolheu o local? Não importava, até porque o que se passava agora com Hermione era o impulso de ir lá.

Caminhou apressadamente até o prédio e parou em frente a ele. Viu-o aberto, tanto que umas poucas pessoas saiam e entravam por ali. Com mais um salto de seu coração, Hermione respirou profundamente e subiu os degraus, entrando pela porta que se localizava abaixo da placa que identificava a Escola Somerville.

A atmosfera musical lhe atingiu instantaneamente. Eram instrumentos misturados a vozes que viam de várias salas e que se misturavam, mas não numa cacofonia, e sim numa estranha harmonia.

Um curto e triste sorriso cruzou seu rosto quando as memórias de si mesma ali, anos mais jovem, preencheram seu cérebro.

Entrou em um dos corredores e continuou a caminhar até parar em frente a uma sala espaçosa, de pé direito alto, onde algumas garotinhas tinham aula de canto ministradas por uma mulher mais velha.

Ali foi um dos locais onde teve aula. Mais lembranças vieram, dessa vez trazendo também uma enorme sensação de nostalgia. Ver as meninas a fez ver a si mesma naquela idade. Fora tão feliz naquele prédio, e só agora se dava conta... Divertira-se ao passo que praticava um de seus hobbies, que, no fim, se tornou sua vida...

Não houvera limites ou preocupações, muito menos as negatividades do mundo real em que vivia no momento.

Se apenas soubesse que, seguindo a carreira musical, seu caminho acabaria atingindo uma encruzilhada interminável e confusa, não teria feito isso. Contudo, caso fosse assim, não teria sido nem dez por cento feliz do que foi com o Paradise, tinha absoluta certeza.

Mas, oh, que vontade de voltar àquele tempo...

- Vejam se não é o maior sucesso da Escola Somerville. – Uma voz disse atrás dela, fazendo-a virar-se. Viu uma mulher de meia idade, expressão profunda e centrada, mas de olhos amistosos. Satine McGregor, sua ex-professora e a atual diretora da instituição.

- Olá Satine. É bom vê-la. – disse com um sorriso.

- Digo o mesmo, além de ressaltar de leve minha surpresa com sua visita. – Satine continuava exatamente como lembrava, com o mesmo tom polido e formal ao falar. Era uma ótima pessoa, porém bastante rígida; sentira isso na pele.

- Achava que um dos lemas da escola era garantir que nenhum aluno esquecesse suas raízes, tanto que ela estaria sempre de braços abertos para recebê-los. De fato, as portas estavam abertas quando vim aqui.

Satine soltou uma breve risada.

- Continua esperta como sempre foi... Desde essa época. – falou, virando-se para observar as garotinhas dentro da sala. – Mas tudo bem. Não que eu realmente me importe de ter você aqui, sempre foi uma pessoa agradável de conviver. – Hermione sorriu em agradecimento. – Não gostaria de dar um passeio comigo pela escola para ver com as coisas estão?

- Adoraria.

As duas começaram a andar pelos arredores, conversando animadamente.

- Então, o que a traz aqui? – Satine perguntou num determinado momento enquanto elas andavam pelas instalações exteriores.

O olhar de Hermione vagava pelos jardins bem cuidados.

- É aquela história, agora eu me encontro numa temporada longa aqui em Londres, sem muito o que fazer, sabe como é. – respondeu, filtrando sua expressão e seu tom de voz. – Eu estava por perto e de repente vi o prédio e pensei: "Bem, por que não matar a saudade e relembrar?". Confesso que tem certa nostalgia no meio. – _E uma vontade de esquecer tudo o que vi, ouvi e sei agora._

* * *

><p>Um café era tudo o que precisava no momento. Depois de o dia ter lhe falhado tantas vezes, necessitava de um momento só seu, onde pudesse relaxar e concentrar sua mente – tentar, pelo menos – em algo único somente, e não deveria ser difícil se tratando de seu vício.<p>

Entrou na cafeteira mais próxima, e seu olfato logo captou o cheiro delicioso que tanto adorava. Prendeu-se nele, forçando seus sentidos o máximo, ignorando uma estranha agitação na boca do estômago que nem se deu ao trabalho de descobrir o motivo.

Acomodou-se numa mesa com um copo pequeno e um brownie. Ao seu redor, as outras mesas tinham grupinhos, todos rindo, felizes, aproveitando. Ninguém parecia ter preocupações ou estar passando por uma situação como a sua.

Então, seu cérebro lhe traiu e trouxe de volta o que lhe afligia, desde os discursos até o pressentimento ruim da manhã. Dessa vez, além do peso na mente, uma náusea lhe atingiu. Os aromas do estabelecimento passaram a lhe enjoar. Não tinha nem chegado nem na metade do lanche quando não aguentou mais, saltou do assento, correu para o banheiro e pôs tudo para fora na primeira cabine.

Ficou ali no chão por uns três minutos antes de sair. Tremendo um pouco e forçando o máximo de calma que podia, lavou a boca e o rosto. Fechou a torneira e pôs a fitar seu reflexo no espelho.

_O que diabos está acontecendo com minha vida?_

Ela se encontrava próxima a um outro penhasco. Mas, dessa vez, esse era tão profundo e perigoso que a queda seria capaz de mudar completamente seu mundo e tudo o que conhecia dele.

* * *

><p>NA:  
>¹ Refrigerante de coca cola, mas com gosto de cereja. Não tem no Brasil.<p>

E vocês acabram de ler 20 páginas! haha Gente... Eu não esperava me empolgar tanto com esse capítulo. Me diverti bastante escrevendo-o. Achava que ele ia prestar só para preencher espaço, que ia ser calmo, mas não.  
>Tava sentindo falta de uma cena com Ron e, mesmo que não tenha sido no POV dele, ele foi o enfoque. Trouxe GinnyLewis pois teve alguns aí que sentiram falta, e eu descobri que adoro escrever sobre eles. Eles formam a parte tranquila do momento atual da fic, a cena flui, eu só preciso pensar no começo dela e depois seguir conforme a maré... E eu to começando a gostar mais do Lewis do que deveria, ele todo determinado e firme (alguém podia ter sido assim né? Mas aí não haveria história hahaha). Também segui e pus em prática um conselho de uma leitora (recebi alguns conselhos; vocês têm que parar com isso, olha que eu faço mesmo! kkkk).<br>Ah, e estou louca para saber o que acharam da cena da prova de vestidos =DD  
>Eu também me dei conta de que a questão das madrinhas de Hermione não ficou muito clara. Esqueci da Luna e da Ginny e eu tive que praticamente jogá-las no meio hahaha Na verdade, eu tenho me dado conta de que sumi com algumas personagens, tipo o Ron (mas ele voltou) e o Aaron... Continuidade fail haha Mas é que estou tão focada no triângulo-que-não-é-triângulo amoroso e no outro casalzinho da fic e no cenário onde tá tudo acontecendo que esqueci deles.<br>Espero que tenham gostado :)

Resposta aos comentários: (descobri que adoro responder vocês e por isso falo demais... demais! hahaha)

Amanda A. - Eu não abandonarei essa fic, pode deixar. Nem tem como, ela é meu xodó haha O problema são as minhas crises de criatividade, fora a falta de tempo e a preguiça que complicam o progresso. Harry vai soltando umas indiretas aqui e ali, mas depois de tantas eu acho que agora ele não vai aguentar por muito tempo. Eu particularmente gosto de escrever essas cenas com ele alterado porque ele fica muito sexy (ele é sexy, e eu tenho uma enorme queda por ele) hahaha As "novas" vêm aos poucos ;)  
><span>Kawane<span> - Sério que você gostou? Fico tão feliz! E obrigada pelo elogio também :) E sobre o Harry, é como eu disse aí em cima, ele vai soltando umas coisas aos poucos, agora vamos ver se ele realmente vai aguentar ficar no mundo das indiretas. Ah, sinto informar, mas a Hermione ainda vai ficar meio receosa quanto às letras por um tempo. Isso não significa que não teremos mais emoção na fic. E realmente gostaria de dar uma previsão quanto ao número de capítulos, mas não dá =/ Pelo que já planejei e pensei, vai ser uma fic grande, tá bem longe de acabar. Obrigada pelo comentário!  
><span>Stephaniee s<span> - Eu já ouvi muito dessas de que sou má hahaha Confesso que adoro fazer a galera sofrer nas fics. Drama é comigo mesma! :D Mas também não sou uma sem coração e fico meio chateada com os conflitos HHr, mesmo que um pouquinho =P Hermione é meio tonta mesmo e só nos resta esperar que ela se dê conta disso, né. Agradeço muito os elogios *-* "Maravilhosamente angustiante." Gente... eu acho que é um dos melhores que ouvi hahaha Estou esperando pra ouvir o que você tem a dizer sobre esse cap. Beijos! PS: Pode repetir quanto quiser e eu agradecerei todas a vezes haha PPS: É sério isso? Porque eu criei o Nick pra causar essas inseguranças mesmo hahaha Bom saber disso! ;)  
><span>L. Midnight<span> - (Agora que eu vi que seu nome não apareceu na NA do 17 :O Mas eu pus, juro, tanto é que nos outros sites ele apareceu. Nem chequei quando postei no FF, o último a postar, e achei que estaria igual ao texto original. Essa formatação que não gosta de mim. Que mancada a minha! Mil perdões por isso =/) Sim, aquela resposta foi para você! É a leitora mais revoltada e uma das mais divertidas :D Essa ideia dos amassos foi muito aleatória e doida (normal pra mim). E saber que você gostou me animou muito, de verdade. Tanto é que você viu que aqui segui seu conselho sobre os chupões! Agradeço por isso, sério, me ajudou nesse cap bastante. Espero que tenha gostado. A reunião foi mesmo exaltada, estranha e que aguça um sentido lá no fundo né? Bem, teremos mais respostas nos próximos capítulos.  
>A ideia sobre Harry e Hermione trancados no elevador não é nada mal. Você tirou esse comentário pra me dar ideias, né? hahaha Vai que em algum momento da fic essa cena se encaixa? Hum... E Mione vai ter seus flashbacks sim, mas eles virão numa hora mais compatível, você verá. O desentendimento dela com o Nick foi alimentado pela confusão da reunião, mas vimos aqui que tinha uma base mais profunda. Poxa, você se irrita menos com o Harry? Mas esse é o momento da fic que quero que todos se irritem profundamente com ele! XD<br>Eu só fico de birra com os caps porque eu sou muito, mas muito perfeccionista. E aí quando vejo que os leitores gostaram, isso me anima um pouco :) Não significa que eu não tenha coisas que adorei escrever, elas só estão mais pra frente. Em breve virão! Muitíssimo obrigada pela review! Beijos!  
><span>Isis Brito<span> - Sério que você gostou da briga? Eu achei ela tão.. não sei, não achei que foi cem por cento com o cap hahaha O Draco realmente foi demais nessa parte, eu ria sozinha com ele. E, tadinho, ele era ignorado legal! Mas era só pra fazer humor mesmo haha Eu adorei fazer cena HHr, literalmente tira o fôlego. Eu resolvi começar as provocações um pouco (ja tava na hora de pelo menos isso começar né?)... E olha só você falando de beijo carregado de fúria XD Minha mente já começou a imaginar! Não posso fugir dos planos, tenho que resistir à tentação hahaha  
>Eu realmente não esperava que os leitores fossem gostar da Parvati ficando com o Harry XD Pensei que fossem me crucificar, mas é bom ver reações positivas! Você viu a reação da Hermione aí, ela não admitiu muito, mas dá pra chegar a umas conclusões interessantes. Isso aí, continue bastante ansiosa com as letras! *-* Já separei elas e sei em que momento vão aparecer (e ele pode ser bom ou ruim :P)<br>Quanto ao destino, só nos resta aguardar. O suspense ainda vai continuar. Mas posso dizer que haverá mais lembranças sim, mais especialmente do ponto de vista da Mione por conta de algo que só o destino sabe...  
>Pararei aqui, acho que já fui maligna demais por um post. Obrigada pelo comentário! Eu não gosto dele, nem os adoro, eu os AMO!<p>

E esse foi o maior cap da fic! Totalmente não esperado! =O To me superando cada vez mais. Digam-me se o tamanho tá sendo cansativo para eu tentar diminuir um pouco - juro que tentarei, mas acontecer já outra história...  
>Cap 19 tá bem avançado, pessoas. Algumas coisas aqui e ali e ele estará pronto. Quem está empolgado? \o\o/\o/

Beijos e até!


	20. Capítulo 19 Desmascarado

**_Capítulo 19 – Desmascarado_**

"_Eu sou uma pedra caindo num mundo de vidro_

_Eu sou uma bomba acionada com uma máscara sorridente"_

_World Of Glass – Tristania_

* * *

><p>Houve uma época onde só interessava para eles a raiva, o orgulho, a troca de acusações entre si. Era o egoísmo falando mais alto.<p>

Ao mesmo tempo não sabiam que estavam imersos num outro mundo, presos em um jogo de tabuleiro silencioso, somente à espreita, fazendo-os acreditar que o problema jazia entre eles mesmos. Não deixava de ser verdade, claro, pois o jogo só poderia acontecer caso houvesse um mínimo de vontade própria, um leve desejo de auto-proteção e de machucar, e para isso era necessário que fossem cegados em algum momento.

Eles usavam máscaras para tentarem se salvar quando, no fundo, o que só faziam mesmo eram afundar mais, cair ainda mais nas armadilhas desse mundo de vidro, da redoma aonde estavam confinados.

Mas a desvantagem do vidro é que ele é frágil, e as personagens envolvidas eram que nem bombas-relógio, imprevisíveis, incoerentes e até mesmo irracionais.

E aí...

Aí tudo veio abaixo quando ninguém esperava.

* * *

><p>Um raio vermelho e flamejante passou pelo quarto rapidamente, quebrando a calmaria do ambiente, e entrou no closet, revirando-o.<p>

- Eu pus por aqui... Tirei antes para não me atrapalhar agora... Mas, bem, considerando a situação em que estou, pelo visto não adiantou nada. – bufava e resmungava enquanto lutava para impedir que a toalha escorregasse de seu corpo com a mão esquerda.

Ouviu-se uma gargalhada. Veio de um homem que saía do aposento anexo. Ele deu dois passos tranquilamente para dentro do quarto, outra toalha amarrada em sua cintura, algumas gotas de água ainda rolando por seu torso. Ainda manteve um sorriso quando o furacão vermelho interrompeu sua procura e virou-se de súbito, dardejando-o com o olhar.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Você. – respondeu simplesmente dando de ombros e olhando-a. – Toda desesperada aí.

- Oras, porque estamos atrasados! – ela bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Ah, ruiva, não estamos indo pegar um trem, o negócio não vai sair do lugar, então se atrasar não é tão ruim assim.

Com um porte tranquilo e despreocupado, ele andou até o closet, pegou uma embalagem de plástico pendurada na parede, que continha um terno e gravata, depois voltou até o centro do quarto. Ela só o observava, uma leve faísca ainda brilhando em seus olhos.

- Não é tão ruim? _Não é tão ruim?!_ – repetia, a incredulidade mascarada pela irritação e pelo tom rabugento, o que contrastava com suas feições angelicais. – Lewis! Você conhece aquele lugar, ainda mais hoje! É o baile do aniversário do colégio, então gente de todas as gerações de Hogwarts vão brotar de todos os lugares e encher aquele troço. E devo mencionar que o estacionamento da escola não suporta tanto movimento assim? Aí teremos que estacionar do lado de fora, longe de tudo, e vamos ter que andar _milhares_ de quilômetros! Para você pode ser a coisa mais fácil do mundo, mas eu estarei de salto agulha!

Ela parou próxima a ele enquanto falava e jogou duas coisas sobre a cama. A primeira era uma embalagem parecida com a que ele pegara. Dentro dele encontrava-se um belo vestido vermelho longo, de tecido macio, com uma facha que envolvia o pescoço e cujas extremidades encontravam-se presas uma de cada lado, próximo ao busto. Havia um amontoado de pano que formava uma prega do lado esquerdo, na altura da cintura, abrindo uma leve fenda entre as pernas. A segunda era um par de sapatos pretos de salto alto, do tipo scarpin, com uma ligeira abertura na frente e duas grandes flores da mesma cor presas em cima.

- Ah sim, ainda temos que arrumar os lençóis. – Lewis comentou como se falasse do tempo, embora fitasse a cama.

- Não, não vamos porque não temos tempo. E é tudo culpa sua! – ela virou-se para ele bruscamente e apontando para seu peito. Quase perdeu o fôlego com a visão da pele masculina ali à sua frente, o tronco esguio e firme; não era musculoso, mas definido na medida certa e que ainda sim era atraente.

Seria a segunda vez em poucas horas. Mas, sabe-se lá como, se conteve. Foi justamente por causa daquela visão maravilhosa que se encontrava naquele estado, tanto de aparência quanto de tempo – da visão e do contato daquela pele sedosa contra seu corpo.

Lewis apenas manteve um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios ao vê-la ficar novamente perder o fio da meada com ele seminu.

- Minha, é Ginny Weasley? – ele alargou a boca, conferindo um ar sedutor ao sorriso e deu dois passos na direção dela. Segurou-a com firmeza pela cintura para impedi-la de se afastar. – Não me lembro de você ter reclamado antes quando estávamos debaixo do chuveiro. – murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela, os lábios propositalmente tão próximos que roçavam na pele dela. Lewis podia senti-la arrepiar-se só com aquele toque.

Ele a puxou para perto, prendendo-a num abraço, enquanto a boca encontrava o pescoço dela. Uma de suas mãos saiu da cintura e deslizava por toda a silhueta da ruiva por cima da toalha, contornando as curvas delicadamente, atenciosamente; demorou-se nas coxas porque havia pouco tempo que descobrira que aquele era seu ponto fraco e ainda queria aproveitar-se da situação.

Ginny fechou os olhos e apertou-os com força. Já se sentia prestes a entrar em combustão, a poucos passos de um precipício de delírio, sonho e paixão arrebatadora que aquele homem conseguia lhe lançar. A lucidez ameaçava fugir, tentando-a a abandonar a deixar-se ser levada por um torpor passional. Lewis lhe fazia querer e imaginar coisas que ela nem tinha ideia de que podia, precisava ou quisesse, desejasse muito.

- Seu grande imbecil. – gemeu com a voz entrecortada, clara reação ao que ele lhe fazia. Batalhava contra a onda calorosa e pulsante e a vontade de suspirar e reiniciar mais um momento de amor com ele. – Eu não vou cair no seu charme. Não agora. Temos que ir para festa, lembra?

Lewis afastou os lábios e fitou seu rosto. Parecia tranquilo, sereno, como se a corrente elétrica que os percorria fosse perfeitamente aceitável e sobre a qual ele tinha pleno controle. Ginny quis bufar. Aquelas loucas explosões só aconteciam com ela?

- Eu sei. E a ideia de comer e beber de graça e rever a antiga gangue não é em nada ruim. – ele puxou-a novamente e beijou-a longamente nos lábios. – Aliás, você não disse que estávamos atrasados? – murmurou a milímetros de distância.

Ginny pulou de súbito e saiu do abraço, confusa, o efeito dele ainda em si, e aterrorizada pelo atraso. Olhou ao redor, pegou as roupas dele e jogou-as em seu colo.

- Você vai se trocar no banheiro. Não quero nem saber. Não vou mais cair nos seus joguinhos de sedução baratos.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada alta enquanto voltava para o aposento onde estivera minutos atrás.

- Só diz que são baratos porque cai neles com uma facilidade incrível...

- Banheiro! _Agora!_

- Pergunto-me se estão olhando para você, totalmente de tirar o fôlego, por ser _você_, para o seu vestido nada discreto ou a combinação toda, tipo... O vestido vermelho da garota do cabelo vermelho. – Lewis sussurrava em seu ouvido.

Ela riu baixinho.

Os dois já se encontravam nos terrenos do Instituto e rumavam pelo gramado em direção aos grandes prédios de pedra, para o aglomerado, ali no jardim mesmo, que consistia na região da festa. Tinham arranjado uma vaga para estacionar sem tamanhas dificuldades, o que gerou mais uma onda de provocações amistosas antes de saírem do carro.

- Acho que estão olhando por sermos _nós_... Mas acho que principalmente do jeito que você está me segurando.

Ela olhou par baixo, para a mão dele que aparecia segurando o lado esquerdo de sua cintura. Lewis puxara-a para perto assim que saíram do carro, envolvendo-a, e agora andavam meio que abraçados.

- Não sabia que tinha decidido tornar a nossa situação pública. – disse tranquila.

Os olhos de Lewis se arregalaram e sua boca abriu-se em surpresa. Ele foi totalmente pego de guarda baixa pelas palavras.

- Eu? Ah... Bem... É que...

- Ah relaxa. – ela abriu um sorriso doce, encostando os dedos com carinho o vale entre o pescoço e o ombro dele e acariciando ali. – Eu realmente não me importo.

Chegaram à festa. Ginny vasculhou o local com o olhar e logo reconheceu seu grupo de amigas, que vez ou outra lançavam olhares furtivos a eles dois.

- Acho que é a hora do Clube das Garotas. – ele disse olhando as meninas.

- Ah não precisa ser agora. Acabamos de chegar.

- Vai lá, ruiva. Não tem problema algum. – Lewis abriu um sorriso caloroso. – A gente se encontra depois. Vou ver se encontro Mestre Malfoy e o resto da gangue.

Ela devolveu o sorriso e deu um beijo nele antes de se soltarem e se afastarem.

Ginny poderia fotografar as expressões nos rostos de suas amigas quando se aproximou delas.

- Você nos deve umas explicações, senhorita! – Parvati exclamou recuperando-se do susto. O azul-petróleo de seu vestido realçava sua pele morena. Era de um ombro só, com um amontoado de pedrinhas no ombro e no lado direito, logo abaixo do busto, de onde o pano se desdobrava até abrir uma grande fenda na perna direita. Escandaloso e provocante, bem a cara dela mesmo.

- E como! Temos todo o tempo do mundo! – Lavender balançava com a cabeça. Seguindo o estilo da melhor amiga, usava um vestido chamativo, um branco com um enorme decote, a parte de cima incrustada de pedrinhas e a saia que revelava uma abertura entre as pernas presa por um broche.

- Ah, meninas, para quê o tom irritado? Eu devia ter esperado por isso, afinal, a última vez que consultei o horóscopo dela, os sinais estavam bem claros. – Luna disse etérea e alegre. Parecia uma fada com seu vestido verde, cheio de detalhes delicados.

- Horóscopo ou não, devia ter contado para gente. – Parvati bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Então quer dizer que a estação do amor pegou para valer é? – Alyssa falou sorrindo. O vestido preto de design simples, mas elegante, combinava com sua cascata de cabelos e contrastava com sua pele branca. – Agora foi você. Antes foi a Mione aqui contando para gente que ela voltou ao normal com o Nick.

Hermione sorriu acanhada e deu de ombros, embora seu rosto demonstrasse o quanto estava aliviada e feliz por ter se acertado com o noivo. Ginny reparou nela e como ela estava incrível no vestido cinza sem alças, com várias pedrinhas distribuídas em duas faixas, uma que cruzava o busto e outra na altura da cintura.

- Mas é claro! Depois do jantar incrível e do passeio de barco que ele armou para mim... – suspirou e depois se virou para a ruiva. – Então quer dizer que você e Lewis estão namorando é? – perguntou.

Ginny corou. Por algum motivo, não conseguia rotular Lewis como seu namorado. Ela simplesmente não ia com a cara de rótulos.

- É... Mais ou menos isso. – respondeu baixando o olhar para os pés.

- Então quer dizer que aquele encontro que você teve com ele um dia desses aí e que você me falou era um encontro mesmo? Tipo, _encontro, encontro_? – Lavender disse com uma malícia no olhar. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha, provavelmente pensando que nada do que ela falou tinha nexo.

- Ah, agora eu entendi porque ela chegou meio derrotada dias atrás, na prova de vestidos. – disse Alyssa marotamente, fazendo Ginny corar mais.

- A ruiva tá ficando vermelha, ai meu Deus! – Luna gritou, e as amigas riram.

- Mais ainda, não é? Afinal, ela tá toda de vermelho!

- Não, ela _já é_ toda vermelha!

- Calem a boca todas vocês!

* * *

><p>- Isso aqui é um inferno. – resmungou mexendo no colarinho da roupa, tentando achar algum jeito para se sentir menos desconfortável dentro <em>daquilo<em>.

Ouviu um muxoxo impaciente ao seu lado.

- É a _milésima_ vez que você diz isso em quarenta minutos. Já entendi. Dá para parar com a ladainha? Senão eu vou apertar essa sua gravata tanto, tanto que você implorará por ar como ninguém jamais fez na vida.

Retirou as mãos da roupa e fitou de esguelha a mulher ao seu lado, dando mais uma olhada discreta nela. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Acho que não, Dels. Acho que quem irá implorar será quem te ver assim. – e indicou o traje que ela usava com a cabeça.

Delinda baixou o olhar para si mesma.

- E por quê? Por causa do meu vestido?

A inocente surpresa no tom dela o fez bufar e revirar os olhos e liberou mais um pouco da irritação que já sentia devido aos _insuportáveis_ terno e gravata que usava. Já desgostava imensamente deles em dias normais, porém conseguia achar uma ira ainda maior quando se via obrigado a ir a eventos em que o traje formal era obrigatório.

Duas obrigações de uma só tacada. Harry detestava obrigações, ainda mais aquelas sem sentido em seu ponto de vista.

Por isso, quando chegou à residência de Delinda para pegá-la, cumprimentou-a logo com um "Bom dia" seguido de um "Esta droga está me pinicando". Na hora, ela apenas riu, pôs uma das mãos no peito dele, alisando o tecido negro do terno, disse "Você está um gato, irmãozinho" e também apontou que a gravata verde-esmeralda fazia uma combinação bem charmosa com seus olhos.

Até que ele viu o que ela usava. E aí suas reclamações e seu mau humor dissiparam-se quase automaticamente.

O traje era demais. Decotado _demais_. Justo _demais_. Todo _demais_. O vestido era longo, de malha preta com pedrinhas prateadas, cujo tecido se abria cedo demais, revelando boa parte do colo, e se encontrava atrás do pescoço. Ela também usava os brincos de ouro branco com pedras de ônix penduradas e a bolsa de festa preta que ele trouxera para ela de suas viagens.

Tudo bem, ele não podia esconder que ela estava linda, mas não queria que ela andasse daquele jeito, tão ousada, tão perigosamente atraente.

Mas já deveria ter esperado. Estava lidando com Delinda Potter.

Não disse nada no momento em que a viu, pois sabia que iria partir para cima dele. Porém não conseguia mais se segurar, ainda mais que agora estarem ao local do evento, andando no gramado rumo à festa e já detectara alguns olhares descarados e cobiçosos para cima dela, irritando-o ainda mais.

- Não. Por causa dos seus lindos olhos. – respondeu ironicamente, rangendo os dentes.

Ela o olhou por longos segundos, enfim compreendendo seu comportamento.

- Aaaaw, que coisa mais linda, você com ciúmes de mim! – exclamou com um enorme sorriso e o abraçou de lado.

Aquela era Delinda. Ora tão enraivecida que parece que irá incendiar o mundo todo com o olhar, no segundo seguinte agindo carinhosamente e rindo alegre. Uma contradição ambulante.

Mas era a contradição favorita e a mais querida de Harry. E por isso mesmo sentia espasmos de quebrar cada expressão de cada cafajeste que se atrevia a olhá-la com intenções infames.

E por isso também Harry não via que ele mesmo vinha agindo como um cafajeste ultimamente.

Incrível como o cenário muda de modo tão repentino quando há alguém com quem você se importa no meio.

- Seu bobo. Não se preocupa, eu sei lidar com babacas que se acham espertalhões. Mas se alguém ficar insistindo, eu deixarei você usar a força bruta. – e, segurando-o pelo queixo, estalou um beijo na bochecha. Ele fez uma careta e se encolheu.

- Eca! Isso é muito estranho. Você dando demonstrações de afeto... Ainda mais em público!

- Eu nunca vou entender vocês. Já se acostumaram tanto a implicarem um com o outro que não suportam quando algum age com carinho.

Os dois pararam e olharam para o lado para a nova voz. Aaron Granger vinha caminhando na direção deles.

- Hey! – Delinda exclamou amigavelmente. – Quanto tempo não te vejo.

Aaron devolveu o sorriso caloroso que ela dava, seus olhos percorrendo de baixo para cima a silhueta da mulher, reparando no vestido. Harry não deveria ter se importado tanto assim, afinal, ele não era o primeiro que olhava.

Aaron, nos tempos de colégio, tinha uma queda secreta por Delinda, algo que lhe foi confidenciado por Hermione com base nas observações dela. Não era de se espantar; praticamente todos seus amigos, em algum momento, andavam com ele somente na esperança de se aproximarem de Delinda. Ela, ao contrário de Harry, era extremamente popular e gostava da atenção, do fato de ser desejada, porém incrivelmente não se tornou mesquinha como a maioria dos alunos com esse status – mais um ponto que contava a seu favor e a tornava ainda mais querida. Delinda era cativante, extrovertida, carismática e... pelo menos na opinião de Harry... marota e tóxica. A princípio, ninguém acreditou que ele era irmã dela devido às personalidades tão diferentes.

E o fato de as características de Delinda terem apenas sido otimizadas na idade adulta contribuía em grande parte por causa dos olhares.

Iria se irritar ainda mais se ficasse muito perto dela.

- Eu sei, não é. Mas eu que sou o sumido aqui, devido ao meu trabalho maluco. Bom ver que chegaram, seus pais estavam começando a pensar que não apareceriam. – Aaron dizia com sua personalidade tranquila.

- Nossos pais já estão aqui? – Delinda perguntou.

- Sim.

- Então acho que é melhor dar as caras para eles antes de fazermos qualquer coisa.

- Beleza. Eles estão para lá. – o Granger mais novo apontou. – Eu já vou me retirar pois já tive minha quota com os chefões de lá. – e, rindo, afastou-se.

- Nossa, fazia um tempão mesmo que a gente não o via. – Delinda disse depois que eles voltaram a andar. – Ele é tão divertido, não é?

- É. _Muito_ divertido.

Ela o olhou de esguelha e desprendeu uma das mãos dos braços dele para socá-lo no ombro.

- Deixe de ser um babaca sarcástico, seu cretino. – tornou a abraçá-lo. – Só porque ele é irmão d'_aquela-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada_ não significa que ele merece o seu rancor. Agora, segura aí que antes de falarmos com nossos pais irei ao banheiro.

A advogada os fez parar de novo e soltou-se dele, entrando na porta mais próxima deles, sobre a qual havia uma placa indicando ser o toalete feminino.

Harry bufou, pois sabia que a irmã iria demorar, sempre demorava, e afastou-se alguns passos, recostando-se a uma mureta.

Poucos minutos se passaram até que a porta se abriu. Ele ergueu o olhar, assim como a mulher que saía. Mas o sincronismo delicado – um que achara não existir mais por não lhe importar mais – envolvido naquele simples gesto lhe mostrou que não se tratava Delinda.

Era Hermione.

Não era com o vestido da irmã com o que ele iria se estressar naquele dia.

* * *

><p>As reações foram rápidas, automáticas e incontroláveis.<p>

Logo que se deparou com Harry, vieram flashes da vez em que se encontraram na gravadora, a lembrança das palavras dele antes de ir embora ganhando foco. No entanto, o que mais se fixou em sua mente, quase ardendo como brasa, foi a última aventura dele – pelo menos até onde sabia – com sua amiga Parvati.

Os pensamentos combinados, em especial o último, injetaram em suas veias uma raiva forte e incompreensível.

- Olá Hermione. Que surpresa agradável. – ele deu um sorriso.

- Pode guardar esse seu sorrisinho para aqueles que se importam. – retorquiu.

Os olhos de Harry discretamente olharam de cima a baixo, e ela notou. Só não conseguiu explicar por que se sentiu... _estranha_ com isso e por que perdeu o fio do raciocínio, muito menos o que se passou no rosto dele após admirá-la.

O que quer que tenha acontecido, durou apenas frações de segundo.

- Sabe, você costumava ser um daqueles que se importavam. – ele disse mantendo o canto dos lábios curvado, o que irritou ainda mais Hermione, principalmente por ela não conseguir deixar de reparar no maldito sorriso.

- É, e olhe só o que aconteceu. – Hermione falou num tom acusatório.

- Espere... Está dizendo que a culpa é _minha_? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ela bufou com a pergunta. A cada segundo, sua irritação aumentava lentamente, e as memórias continuavam a dançar em seu cérebro num círculo vicioso.

- Não me lembro de ter de fato dito isso com todas as palavras, mas tenho certeza que deixei bem claro... Afinal, foi você mesmo que se enfiou nessa situação. – disse com azedume. – Mas acho que nada disso tenha sido um problema para você, com esse seu novo estilo de vida da qual tenho ouvido falar... Ainda mais envolvendo minhas amigas!

- E o que tem elas? – agora Harry abandonou a descontração e se tornou mais agressivo. – Elas são suas propriedades, é? Era para eu ter me afastado delas quando você decidiu acabar tudo entre nós, é? Além do mais, Parvati é uma mulher adulta, ela faz o que ela bem quiser.

Bastou ouvir o nome da amiga para que subitamente os pensamentos que giravam dentro de Hermione fossem reduzidos a pó e um outro visse, um que ela tratou de afastar de em sua mente, bloqueando-o e trancando-o o mais fundo e distante possível.

Mas não dava para se esconder dele para sempre. Ainda mais quando tinha sido, e ainda era, algo tão impactante.

"_... Dando valor ao Harry que ele merece, algo que ele não obteve de você!... Depois de tanto tempo de devoção a você... Por Deus, Hermione, as respostas... você _cantou_ elas durante meses!"_. As palavras ecoaram alto, dando a impressão de que a dona delas estava ali ao seu lado.

Harry. Seu melhor amigo. Aquele homem a sua frente agora. _Apaixonado_ por ela. Como poderia?!

A expressão desdenhosa que ostentava dissipou-se. Harry franziu o cenho, curioso com a mudança repentina, mas ela nem notou; estava ocupada demais vasculhando os olhos verdes dele.

Os olhos dele. A fonte e os espelhos da alma dele. O meio de comunicação mais puro e sincero que ela já teve com alguém em toda sua vida. Não conseguia ver nenhum rastro de seu melhor amigo, apenas frieza, escárnio, malícia e...

Opacidade? Sim, era isso. Não havia mais o brilho de esmeraldas que ela conhecia. Parecia que aquela sombra era um resquício de algo que ele desesperadamente queria esquecer, mas, por ser tão forte e onipresente, não conseguiu, e o poder para fazer isso se encontrasse além de sua capacidade. Era como se ele nem quisesse que seus olhos revelassem algo tão pessoal e profundo.

E, ao mesmo tempo, fosse uma prova de que o antigo eu dele estivesse lá, embora ele tivesse batalhado para esconder dele... e mudar a si mesmo, sua essência, seu ser, tornando-o um forasteiro para seus conhecidos.

"_Você não queria tanto saber o que incomodou Harry a ponto de fazê-lo mudar?... Era justamente o fato de ele estar tão apaixonado por você, ter escrito tantas músicas do Paradise para você..."_

Mas como, ela se perguntava, seu melhor amigo poderia ter se apaixonado por ela? Como poderia ser verdade se ele vinha tratando-a com tanto desprezo?

Como poderia ter se envolvido com uma de suas grandes amigas se clamasse tanto amor? – Claramente ela não sabia o que era estar na pele de alguém não correspondido...

E por que era justamente com _isso_ que ela se importava? Harry estava certo, Parvati era dona de seu rumo, assim ele do seu.

- Mas como você pôde ter feito isso com Parvati? – Hermione se encontrou verbalizando frações de segundos depois, ainda meio afetada pela corrente mental.

Ela só não percebera que a tal corrente mental não tivera lógica nenhuma, o racionalismo que ela _tanto_ prezava...

Até porque a forte náusea trazida pela mesma eclipsou boa parte de suas observações.

- Como pôde ter isso se você... se você...

- Se você... – Harry repetiu, continuando a estranhar o comportamento e os olhos castanhos arregalados.

_Se você está apaixonado por mim_, seu cérebro concluiu antes que pudesse conter. _Supostamente_, adicionou para livrar a culpa. _Mas o que diabos, Hermione?_

- Sabe o quão _irracional_ está agindo? – Harry disse, perdendo já a paciência com o humor da ex-amiga. – E daí? Eu e Parvati somos adultos, não cometemos nenhum crime. Você está fazendo isso soar como um adultério. Oh, punam-me, sou um herege! – ele exclamou teatralmente, o escárnio tornando a escorrer pelas sílabas. – Nós só nos beijamos, eu nem dormir com ela! Era isso que você queria ouvir? Para ver se eu tinha _violado_ a integridade da sua _querida amiguinha_? Bem, se isso há de acontecer, será pelo seu jeito, não meu! Adeus, Hermione. – e, sem dizer mais nada, saiu marchando para longe.

Hermione, por outro lado, ficou estática, até que a náusea, só ficando mais forte, a fez retornar ao banheiro. A confusão não lhe abandonou.

E era apenas o começo.

* * *

><p>Trovejando e com os olhos faiscando a ponto de praticamente lançarem dardos pontiagudos, Harry quase atropelou um garçom ao pegar uma taça de champanhe. Com o objeto preso apenas nas pontas dos dedos, de modo firme e que ao mesmo tempo parecia desleixado – uma habilidade desenvolvida ao longo de suas constantes saídas noturnas –, ele saiu andando para um canto do local, tampouco ligando para que os outros diriam ao vê-lo isolado.<p>

Um vulcão dentro dele explodiu e uma corrente de coisas lhe percorriam por dentro. Irritação pela conversa de Hermione, pela ausência de Delinda, por ela tê-lo abandonado à mercê da cantora, por se sentir isolado ali, sua confusão pela própria confusão dela, raiva de si mesmo por perceber que ainda havia uma centelha de sentimento por ela, por ter reparado no quão deslumbrante ela estava. Era uma loucura.

Pôs-se a observar os outros convidados, todos felizes por estarem naquele colégio secular e que marcara suas vidas de um jeito especial. Soltou um grunhido, pensando que deveria estar daquele jeito, pois Hogwarts foi durante sete anos seu segundo lar, mas as pessoas que compartilhavam suas lembranças dali vinham perseguindo-lhe, fantasmas que tinham prazer em provocá-lo por mais que tentasse afastá-los.

Ele apoiou a taça numa mureta de pedra ao lado. Desabotoou a parte de cima da camisa social e afrouxou a grava de modo brusco, que mostrava sua irritação. Não agüentava mais o terno lhe sufocando, dando um aspecto mais realista ao que lhe acontecia figurativamente.

- Tanto tempo sem vê-lo. – ouviu minutos depois. – Não esperava encontrá-lo assim.

Harry virou para o lado, na direção da voz. Viu um homem mais ou menos de sua altura, cabelos loiro escuro, uma barba curta da mesma cor. As rugas no rosto, a expressão cansada e as roupas um tanto quanto antiquadas o faziam parecer mais velho do que de fato era.

Nada mudou muito desde a última vez que vira Remus Lupin, um dos melhores amigos de seu pai. Ele e James conheciam-se desde quando estudaram juntos ali mesmo, por isso aquele homem estivera constantemente durante o passar da vida de Harry.

- Remus, que bom vê-lo. – disse erguendo a bebida como um brinde antes de se virar para frente.

- Não parece, a julgar pela expressão com que olha os outros como se quisesse congelá-los apenas com o olhar.

Harry conteve mais um grunhido ao engolir uma boa dose de líquido. A irritação, que havia sumido ao longo dos minutos, voltou um pouco.

Lupin não o via por meses e ainda queria lhe tirar do sério? Ainda mais usando seu típico tom de calma que chegava a incomodar.

- Engano seu. – disse em voz baixa, o copo ainda bem próximo a seu rosto, os lábios a centímetros do vidro.

- Tem certeza? Pois o conheço há vários anos para afirmar que nunca o vi com um semblante tão fechado e frio.

_E eu nunca o vi tão irritantemente calmo_, sua mente revoltada disparou, e Harry calou-se mais uma vez com o álcool.

- Está vendo coisas, Remus.

- Claro que estou. – Lupin contrapôs veemente. – E nostalgia por estar aqui não é uma delas.

Antes que pudesse responder, no entanto, a cena que se desdobrou a frente de Harry, naquele momento, chamou sua atenção.

Viu seus pais de braços dados descendo as escadas de um dos prédios. A vários metros de distância, o olhar de Severus Snape se ergueu e recaiu sobre o casal. Fitou-o por longos segundos, algumas emoções cruzando o rosto macilento de modo tão sutil que Harry não conseguiu identificar qualquer uma delas. Subitamente, o professor rompeu o contato e virou-se para um grupo de alunos agitados que passava a seu lado e passou um sermão deles.

O olhar de Remus também contemplou a cena.

- Aliás, estou vendo tantas coisas em você, Harry, que seria capaz de aliá-las a um mesmo comportamento em outro alguém.

Dessa vez, o tom do homem chamou a atenção de Harry por algum motivo. Intrigado, ele franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar de esguelha ao amigo de seu pai, e notou-o focalizando seu ex-professor mais do que deveria. Seu corpo disparou um alerta de mau pressentimento.

- Ainda acho que está divagando, Remus. – falou, tornando a olhar para frente.

E aí seus olhos recaíram sobre um vestido prateado conhecido. Hermione cruzava os jardins na direção de um grupo formado por suas amigas e pelo noivo. Ela riu de algo que Alyssa disse sobre o casal, Lavender suspirando por eles, e depois se virou para Nicholas, beijando-o levemente nos lábios, sorrindo alegre e apaixonada. Harry sentiu uma leve agitação no estômago que fazia um bom tempo que não lhe vinha.

- Oh, então quer dizer que estou divagando ao apontar que sua expressão se contorceu ao ver Hermione e o noivo do mesmo jeito que observamos há pouco? – Lupin falou, tendo claramente acompanhando seu movimento de novo.

Harry lançou mais um olhar de viés ao antigo Maroto.

- Mesma história, personagens diferentes na aparência, mas no fundo nem tanto assim... – Lupin disse baixo, mais para si mesmo do que para o músico, enquanto ainda fitava Snape. – Não sei se você sabe, mas Severus tinha uma grande paixão por sua mãe. Só que ele nunca disse nada para ela, embora os sentimentos estivessem estampados em seu rosto, e manteve silêncio durante um longo tempo. Mas o amor, sendo uma força tão grande e poderosa como é, não pode simplesmente ficar preso no peito; ele começa se rebelar e a implorar para sair. Por isso, pode se tornar numa arma perigosa, num veneno.

"E aí James apareceu e conquistou Lily Evans em alto e bom som, a plenos pulmões. Snape, por outro lado, tentou enterrar ainda mais seus sentimentos e acabou por transparecer essa personalidade fechada, fria, brusca e irônica. Ele afastou-se dos amigos, isolou-se, mantendo tudo para si mesmo enquanto observava o mundo girar tranquilamente. Conhece alguém assim, Harry?"

O olhar compenetrado que Harry sentiu fez um leve rosnado sair de seus lábios, a prova física das perturbações internas que apertavam seu peito cada vez mais forte a cada palavra de Lupin.

Mas já foi provado antes que batalhar contra a verdade era dificílimo, ainda mais quando ela vinha a ele tão clara e límpida nas entrelinhas, ativando um instinto adormecido lá no fundo de seu íntimo.

- Então você acha que estou agindo como Snape? – disse, um tom irônico escapando, o que já era característica de sua voz.

Ainda sim, havia seu orgulho próprio para zelar, que rejeitava essa conclusão e a considerava banal, mirabolante.

- Não. Você _é _Snape.

O mais jovem não respondeu de imediato.

- Do mesmo jeito que ele agiu com Lily, você está agindo com Hermione.

- Ah, então meu pai é Nicholas? – o guitarrista contrapôs ainda zombeteiro e sem conter a língua afiada. – Por favor, Remus, meu pai é um homem decente!

- E por acaso Nicholas não é? – Lupin lançou um olhar engraçado ao filho de seu melhor amigo. – Snape costumava dizer o mesmo sobre James, indo contra o que o resto do mundo pensava. No fundo, o único argumento que vocês têm contra as índoles deles é o fato de terem tido a coragem que não tiveram e agora têm as mulheres que vocês amam.

Mais um aperto no peito. Teria sido muito mais fácil se Lupin dissesse na cara dura que se tratava de ciúmes.

- Porém, no seu caso, você pode fazer algo a respeito. – o ex-Maroto continuava a falar.

Harry franziu o cenho e virou-se para o homem.

- Você queria que Snape tivesse feito algo? – _Aí eu não existiria! Isso é... doentio!_, um lado afetado de sua mente exclamou.

- Só estou falando porque não quero que a história se repita. É deprimente assisti-la tão perto.

- Obrigado. – o moreno ironizou bebendo mais champanhe.

- O interessante é que você meio que está levando a sério o que digo mesmo com a quota de sarcasmo. – Lupin observou, sua tranquilidade - ou quem sabe a verdade contida - tornando a irritar Harry.

- Até parece. – ele soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação e revirou os olhos. – Com você colocando meu pai como o vilão da história...

- Você é quem está fazendo isso. – Lupin interrompeu. – Só porque é assim que vê Nicholas.

- Mas Nicholas não-

- Como você pode saber? – outra interrupção mais dura. – Você não tem como! Além do mais, veja seus próprios pais. Acha que eles não estariam casados há tanto tempo se James realmente não a amasse?

- Não estou falando de meu pai, Remus! – Harry não estava mais aguentando ficar ali de tanta raiva que as palavras calmas do outro contraditoriamente lhe traziam.

Lupin fitou-o com mais atenção.

- Está se confundindo nas próprias palavras, Harry. – disse num tom mais paternal. – Você também não se rebelou quando eu disse sobre seus sentimentos por Hermione. E isso só mostra o quanto quer a todo custo rejeitar o que digo quando sua essência aí dentro já aceitou a verdade.

O músico abriu a boca para rebater, mas desistiu ao sentir algo dentro de si quebrar como metade de uma parede de vidro. Fechou os olhos e conteve um suspiro ao se dar conta de que os cacos faziam parte de sua rejeição e aceitou o que Lupin dizia. Era como se o mundo em que ultimamente vivia se revelasse frágil e parte dele despencasse.

Mas Snape? Justo ele? O professor que mais odiou no mundo?

Por outro lado, agora era possível compreender o comportamento do homem...

Lupin estava certo. Ele se via diferente de Snape, mas, no fundo, não era tanto assim. Achava-se dentro de uma pele quando, na verdade, estava disfarçado em outra bem diferente.

- Você está agindo igual a Severus. E isso é péssimo, porque é um caminho enganador e infeliz, onde há volta, e ela é clara, mas bem, bem difícil. Não creio que com você vai acontecer o mesmo que houve com ele porque você é mais forte que isso, Harry, você não é quem eu vejo agora. Não deixe essa raiva, essa frieza dominarem você. Pode achar que é um mecanismo de auto-proteção, mas isso só vai te causar mais dor, mesmo que não tenha noção dela. Isso não vai salvar você, pelo contrário, só vai destruí-lo e afastar ainda mais todos a seu redor. Já deu para ter uma prova disso com o Paradise, não é?

Harry continuou em silêncio, incapaz de falar, o discurso lhe perturbando mais do que deveria.

- Você ainda tem tempo de mudar.

* * *

><p>Dias depois, Harry encontrava dificuldades para estacionar na frente da casa de seus pais devido aos carros parados na calçada. Estranhou levemente; era para ser apenas um jantar em família. Essa sensação só ficou mais aguçada quando tocou a campainha e ouviu vozes agitadas e risadas vindas lá de dentro, o que explicou a demora em porta.<p>

Lily surgiu no batente falando algo para alguém atrás de si e ainda bem distraída.

- Oi querido. – sorriu ao vê-lo. – Que bom que veio. Já estava me perguntando quando você iria aparecer.

Ele franziu de leve o cenho enquanto a mulher o abraçava, pois estava dentro da hora combinada, talvez mais cedo até.

- É bom também vê-la, mãe. – eles se soltaram e encaminharam-se para a sala de estar. – Vejo que as coisas estão meio agitadas por aqui. Visita de amigos?

- Bem... – o tom vacilante de Lily aumentou ainda mais a sensação desconhecida dentro dele, que foi respondida, na forma de um pleno susto, ao ver na sala, além de seu pai e sua irmã, os Granger acompanhados Aaron, Hermione e Nicholas.

Harry tentou disfarçar a surpresa o máximo que pôde para não causar um desconforto no ambiente, porém, por algumas frações de segundo, uma levíssima tensão cruzou as faces dos presentes, até porque todos eles sabiam da situação do Paradise.

- Olá Harry! – Jane o cumprimentou, sendo acompanhada por um sorriso caloroso do marido e acenos de cabeça de Nicholas e Hermione puramente por educação. – Viu, Lily? – ela virou-se para a amiga. – Disse a você que aparecemos numa hora infortuna. Você está aqui, numa reunião completamente familiar e descontraída com seus filhos e nós aparecemos para atrapalhar.

- De forma alguma, Jane, já lhes dissemos isso. – James interferiu, dando um passo para frente. – Vocês tiveram todo o trabalho de vir aqui e entregar pessoalmente o convite do casamento, cheios de gentileza, e nós estamos retribuindo com o jantar. Além do mais, nos conhecemos há tanto tempo que vocês praticamente são da família. – e riu com o jeito descontraído e divertido que lhe era característico.

O coração de Harry apertou de leve dentro do peito, totalmente contra sua vontade, o segundo choque da noite lhe atingindo. _Convite?_

Mas a resposta veio com sua mãe.

- É verdade. – Lily afirmou, dando alguns passos na direção dos visitantes com um grande envelope cor de marfim em uma das mãos que seu filho não sabia dizer de onde veio. – E ele veio até personalizado no nome da nossa família! Desistam, não há nada nesse mundo que irá nos fazer mudar de ideia quanto ao jantar. Aliás, vai ser uma ótima oportunidade para conversarmos e nos divertir quando um evento tão importante está chegando. – a médica apontou para os noivos. Hermione abriu um sorriso suave, meio encabulado, e abraçou Nicholas de lado.

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. – John Granger disse num tom de rendição.

- É, mas logo depois iremos embora, deixando vocês dois com Harry e Delinda, afinal, não queremos acabar totalmente com o momento família de vocês. – Jane emendou, olhando periodicamente para os irmãos Potter.

Minutos depois, todos se acomodaram nos assentos da sala. Harry ficou ao lado da irmã num dos sofás, opostamente e o mais distante possível da cantora e do empresário. Por mais que se esforçasse, vez ou outra sua visão periférica captava uma carícia, um aperto de mão, um rápido beijo entre eles – um costume que até então estava extinto dele até o baile.

O convite caiu em suas mãos depois que a advogada o analisou detalhadamente e fez vários elogios, o que o deixou com um leve sentimento de que ela estava lhe traindo. Não podia negar, era algo bem trabalhado e bonito do ponto de vista artístico. Abriu-o com um receio inconsciente, o pulso ligeiramente acelerado, e não se ateve muito às informações que as palavras imprimidas em uma caligrafia floreada e de cor dourada lhe davam, pois o anexo logo lhe chamou atenção. No canto superior, pregado à folha principal, estavam quatro pequenos convites individuais no mesmo estilo.

Se bem entendeu da breve conversa entre seus pais e os Granger, aquele era um convite para os Potter, isso incluía James, Lily, Delinda e... ele.

Tinha plena consciência de que seu nome como convidado não foi muito aceito pelos futuros casados e conseguia até imaginar que ele só estava ali devido ao fato de sua família e a de Hermione se conhecerem por mais de uma década. Por maiores que fossem os atritos entre eles – ainda mais depois da fatídica reunião semanas atrás –, a cortesia falava mais alto junto com os próprios anos de amizade entre ele e a noiva. E, além disso, o problema só o envolvia diretamente, seus pais e sua irmã estavam fora e a relação da parte deles continuava intacta. Seria deselegante não convidá-lo. Imaginava que o mesmo aconteceria com Ron e os Weasley.

No fim, ele acabou engolindo o que sentia. Religou o modo farsante que o caracterizou durante os meses quando ainda estava no Paradise, abriu um leve sorriso, reforçou algumas palavras e elogios de Delinda por pura educação e depositou o envelope na mesinha ao lado com delicadeza no momento em que, por frações de segundo, seu cérebro imprimiu a imagem dele atirando o objeto em meio a labaredas de fogo.

Uma conversa animada surgiu, deixando qualquer sombra de estranheza e desconforto para trás. Se não fosse o que acabara de acontecer, Harry julgaria aquele encontro como mais um dos inúmeros que marcaram toda a história das duas famílias. Ele e Hermione não se falavam diretamente, pouco se olhavam e quando tinham de fazê-lo era quando um falava e recaía a atenção do ambiente sobre si.

Algum tempo depois, foram jantar. O clima cada vez ficava mais descontraído. Em meio a colheradas, garfadas e travessas de comida sendo passadas de um lado para outro, a alegria tomava conta, gargalhadas eclodiam e os mais variados tópicos eram conversados.

Já na sobremesa, falavam sobre surpresas. John narrava uma história sobre isso que aconteceu com seu colega de trabalho até que a esposa o interrompeu:

- Ah sim! Falando em surpresa... – ela virou-se para a filha. – Você disse que tinha algo para nos contar. Interrompi você naquela hora porque estávamos atrasados, mas agora estamos aqui em amigos... ou família – emendou lançando um olhar de esguelha para Lily. – então pode dizê-lo sem problemas.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram bem de leve, mas ela logo se recuperou. Olhou para o noivo, que lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante e entrelaçou sua mão na dela carinhosamente.

- Você falou que queria dizer, então vá em frente. – ele disse tranquilo.

- Bem... – ela se virou para o restante da mesa, apertando mais a mão do loiro, e olhou para cada um.

- Antes de mais nada, eu sei que isso poderá soar um tanto fora dos planos, mas não é totalmente inesperado. – Nicholas alertou.

- Que droga! Parem com o suspense logo! Não gosto disso! – Delinda exclamou nervosa, fazendo os outros rirem.

Hermione virou-se novamente para o noivo. O olhar que eles trocaram, brilhante, intenso e repleto de felicidade acendeu um alerta dentro de Harry. Antes que pudesse pensar sobre isso, sua ex-amiga tornou a olhar para frente e anunciou alegre:

- Eu estou grávida!

* * *

><p>"<em>Apenas cinzas e ossos restam<em>

_Meu cabelo está molhado, meus olhos estão machucados_

_O passado tem sido consumido pelas chamas_

_Eu não posso mais respirar_

_Eu tento ficar sobre meus pés, mas eu caio_

_Eu tento andar, mas eu me arrasto_

_A vida como a conhecíamos acabou_

_E você se foi_

_Se foi para sempre..."_

_The Ravens – Tristania_

* * *

><p>Num mundo onde qualquer manifestação de alegria vinha em forma de sorrisos sarcásticos, a verdade era um carrasco que ficava só de longe, divertindo-se à custa da ignorância e do esforço de esquecer ou pelo menos adequar-se à realidade. E ela vinha quando menos se esperava, quando se achava que o tormento tinha sido superado, e dava um bruto golpe, deixando apenas alguns momentos agonizantes para que a vítima remoesse seus pensamentos antes que, enfim, sofresse sua queda do pedestal.<p>

Seu mundo. Seu _próprio_ mundo.

Nem soube dizer como chegou em casa. Não recordava os passos dados ou as imagens ao redor. Só lembrava-se de sua cama, pois foi o que evitou que caísse sobre o chão frio quando seu corpo desabou sem que pudesse mais controlá-lo.

Agora não havia mais volta. Também não dava mais para se esconder, fugir dos acontecimentos que tanto lhe causavam aflição. Ignorar e viver uma vida imprudente de sexo constante e bebidas venenosas não ajudaria mais.

Não quando a verdade foi vista, foi ouvida, foi constatada.

Não quando essa mesma verdade lhe nocauteou. Não quando toda sua fachada de frieza, impenetrabilidade, brusquidão e escárnio foi destruída com um simples punhal, que destroçou o resto da parede de vidro, que trouxe abaixo o mundo de futilidades em que ultimamente se encontrava vagueando.

Voltara ao exílio de várias e várias semanas atrás. Voltara a sofrer com os inúmeros sentimentos prendidos em seu peito e que o impediam de respirar direito.

Só que dessa vez era milhares de vezes pior. Porque, além da dor, esses sentimentos agora lhe corroíam a carne, chupavam-lhe o sangue e deixavam tudo destroçado, as feridas abertas para arderem até o fim.

Não se encontrava perdido. Ou arrependido. Ou confuso. Nada.

Remus Lupin lhe falara, e deveria ter notado antes. Deveria ter visto que a vida de luxo só lhe detonava ainda mais internamente, inconscientemente.

Ele se encontrava esgotado.

Esgotado e alheio aos sentidos que captavam o mundo externo. Havia somente as emoções em seu peito. E mesmo assim não tinha forças para sentir com elas.

Manteve-se caído sobre o colchão até quando recuperou uma centelha da vontade e a percepção do que estava ao redor. Sentou-se na cama. Tudo em seu campo de visão girou, a garganta seca arranhava, implorando por algum tipo de líquido.

Levantou-se. Algo lhe puxava para baixo e não era a gravidade. Eram as roupas que usavam e agora pesavam, os mesmos trajes que testemunharam sua constatação da verdade na casa dos Potter. Tentou arrancar as peças com raiva, para livrar-se da sujeira delas o mais rápido possível, porém suas articulações estalaram e doeram e protestaram e contorceram seu rosto numa careta desagradável.

Jogou as roupas num canto e pegou outras mais folgadas, confortáveis. A garganta mandou mais um alerta, e por isso resolveu logo descer para atender seu pedido.

Na cozinha, pegou um copo de água gelada. Depois, seus pés começaram se mover, arrastando seu corpo derrotado. Percebeu, algum tempo depois, que estava em seu estúdio pessoal. Não entrava ali desde o exílio.

Na verdade, não entrava em contato com seu lado musical desde o dia fatídico em que retornara da turnê. Nenhum acorde, nenhuma tecla de marfim. Nada.

Seus olhos recaíram sobre uma caixa sobre a superfície negra do piano. Aproximou-se, franzindo o cenho para o objeto, como se exigisse saber por que raios estava ali, por que resolvera aparecer justamente naquele momento. A tampa estava mal colocada, por isso bastou apenas que desse um leve empurrão para que caísse e revelasse o que havia ali dentro.

Folhas. A maioria cópias, visto que os originais se encontravam em outra residência.

Folhas e mais folhas. Letras escritas para _ela_, com _ela_, por _ela_, sob o olhar _dela_, na casa _dela_.

Ela, que estava grávida e em breve se casaria, formando uma família longe dele.

Ela, que agora sim jamais voltaria. Ela, quem perdera para sempre.

_Ela, ela, ela..._

Ela, por quem não deveria sentir tanto. Por que achava que tinha deixado de sentir.

Ela, que deveria despertar sua fúria depois de tudo. _E que agora sim vai_, pensou.

Num gesto frustrado, impulsivo, desesperado, largou o copo sobre a tampa da caixa, apanhou um punhado de papeis. A textura deles o fazia lembrar-se do convite do casamento, o que quase o fez derrubá-los. Mas não podia, nem iria.

Voltou para a sala, andando como um raio querendo acertar o alvo. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a lareira. Uma ideia lhe surgiu, mas como...

A resposta veio silenciosamente quando seu cérebro direcionou suas íris verdes para o bar. Foi até lá e pegou uma garrafa de uísque. Ao romper o lacre, sua garganta se manifestou mais uma vez, dessa vez por aquele líquido. Só que não podia fazer isso. Beber não ajudaria em nada.

Determinado, foi até a lareira, a garrafa na mão direita, os papeis amassados na esquerda. Jogou as letras sobre os restos de fuligem, cinzas e madeira. Despejou parte do conteúdo alcoólico por cima, o combustível do enterro de seu passado, do funeral de seu desespero, de seu descontrole, de sua mudança.

Mas ainda faltava uma coisa. Ergueu o olhar, vasculhando novamente o ambiente. Retornou ao bar ao ver o brilho de um isqueiro num recipiente no canto. Não era dele, era de uma mulher qualquer com quem transara algum dia. Ela havia esquecido e tinha dito a si mesmo que iria jogá-lo fora, mas sempre se esquecia. Pelo visto, iria servir para algo.

De volta à lareira, ativou o isqueiro e tacou-o lá dentro. Automaticamente o monte incendiou-se, uma grande labareda vermelha, laranja e amarelo que passou a apresentar uns pontos negros quando começou a queimar os papeis.

E ele apenas observava. Apenas contemplava as provas de seus sentimentos serem devoradas pelo inferno que acabara de criar em seu momento de delírio, agonia e loucura, no limite da lucidez.

Tudo estava ali sendo reduzido a cinzas. Todo seu desejo, todo seu anseio, todo seu arrependimento. Presente, passado e rezava para ser futuro. Tudo o que não mais queria por já se encontrar esgotado. Absolutamente _tudo_.

E, assim, o tudo também englobava o que sentia, a massa de sentimentos fortes. O fogo também queimava seus sentimentos. Pois foi naqueles pedaços de papel em que revelou sua alma, sua essência. Não tinha mandar tudo para o inferno sem que também sentisse.

A cada segundo que se passava, maior ficava a sensação de calor dentro de si. Até que, minutos depois, houve uma explosão que quase o jogou contra o tapete macio. Conseguiu-se arrastar até novamente seu quarto quando ela o derrubou novamente sobre a cama.

Não teve nenhuma reação. Apenas permitiu-se sentir. Pois era a última vez que iria sentir. A última. Era uma promessa.

Fitava o teto, imprimindo ali mentalmente que iria sentir tudo. Aquele era o fechamento de mais um capítulo de sua vida. O mais doloroso até então.

Então, as imagens ficaram turvas. Os olhos arderam. Algumas grossas gotas rolaram por sua face, gotas que mostravam o quanto de agonia que guardava internamente.

Era a primeira vez que chorava por _ela_.

* * *

><p><em>Terceira vez. E só hoje<em>. Hermione pensou enquanto saía do banheiro do estúdio. Uma expressão de abatimento já começava a se formar em seu rosto, consequência da maldita náusea que cismava em persegui-la e que nem o remédio que tomara antes de sair de casa conseguira aliviá-la. Mas deveria se acostumar e não se preocupar tanto, afinal, encontrava-se no começo da gravidez, e os enjoos eram constantes.

Ao voltar para o corredor, uma outra sensação lhe invadiu. Era um leve estranhamento por estar de volta àquele local depois de um bom tempo sem pisar nele – mais precisamente, desde o dia da reunião na Roadstar. O estúdio não mudara muito, o que mostrava que os membros da equipe técnica não apareceram muito ali também.

Contudo, o cenário ameaçava mudar, já que eles haviam voltado para dar continuidade ao Paradise. A principal razão que os motivou àquilo foi uma nota da Roadstar mandada a eles, que noticiava, além da reorganização e de novas medidas tomadas dentro da empresa que visavam acabar com a crise vivenciada, que "a situação com os integrantes pendentes" estava a um passo de ser resolvida por definitivo. Por isso, já era hora de anunciar as mudanças na banda.

E por isso Hermione estava ali. Ela e os outros. Porque dali sairia e estava sendo escrita no momento a nota oficial de que Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley não eram mais membros do Paradise Lust.

Talvez esse também fosse um motivo para que a náusea dela estivesse acentuada daquele jeito. Porque a nota seria muito mais do que um anuncio para a mídia, para o mundo, seria a prova final de que Harry e Ron saíram de sua vida, o fechamento da relação que tinha com eles. Agora ela entendia exatamente o que Jane dissera: era impossível tirar sessenta por cento de si sem sentir um baque.

E por mais que a situação com eles tivesse além dos limites de destruído e destroçado, por mais que, quando se encontravam, o ar manchava-se de acusações afiadas, sorrisos sarcásticos, falsidade, por mais que sentissem uma profunda raiva um do outro... Ela, estranhamente, ironicamente, inexplicavelmente, não os queria fora de sua vida.

"_Harry e Ron são seus pilares, Hermione. Sem eles, por mais que você ainda consiga se sustentar, sua estrutura fica cambaleando..."_ As palavras de Jane percorreram sua mente.

O pior era que nem Nick estava ali para poder aliviar um pouco as sensações desagradáveis e lhe impor um pouco de calma.

Ela voltou à sala onde estava antes. Lá se encontravam Draco, Ginny e uns outros poucos integrantes da equipe, aqueles mais voltados para a parte administrativa, como as meninas da imprensa, Emily e Anna. Anna, por sua vez, estava de frente a um computador, digitando o anúncio a ser postado no site oficial.

Incrivelmente, embora a tarefa que tivessem em mãos não fosse agradável, o clima entre eles estava estável, até tranquilo, de chegarem a fazer algumas piadas um com o outro. Deveria ser a saudade dos momentos juntos falando mais alta.

- Hey você. – Emily foi a primeira a notar que voltara. – Vai ficar agora conosco é? Porque mal chegou, nos cumprimentou, disse algumas palavras e foi direto para o banheiro. Tudo bem?

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Hermione ao perceber que ainda não contara aos amigos a última novidade.

- Estou ótima. – ela pôs a mão esquerda sobre o ventre. – Melhor ainda quando, daqui a nove meses, o Paradise ganhar seu novo integrante.

As exclamações de surpresa foram coletivas, praticamente com a mesma entonação, como se viessem de um coral treinado. Hermione riu com as reações. Ao entenderem o que ela queria dizer, quem estava sentado pulou da cadeira e todos vieram cumprimentaram-na pela novidade.

- Caramba, você está grávida! – Ginny exclamava incessantemente quando veio abraçá-la. – Mione, meus parabéns! Nossa... Grávida!

- Não estou vendo nada demais. – Draco comentou ao lado da Weasley. – Para mim, ela continua encantadora.

A morena corou em meio a risadinhas. Eram notáveis a diversão e a brincadeira por trás do tom de Draco. Com o passar dos anos, desde que se formaram em Hogwarts, ele se transformara em um bom amigo, o que ficou claramente marcado mesmo com as confusões que se seguiram desde os rompimentos. O loiro tinha suas opiniões, algumas não divididas com ninguém, e não tomara partidos, ficando em seu próprio lado, um lado independente, como lhe era bem característico, mas, mesmo assim, permanecia como um aliado.

- Pode parar com isso, Malfoy, ela é comprometida. – Emily disse com um sorrisinho.

- Mas ele tá certo. – Ginny balançou a cabeça. – A Mione tem cara de que vai ser daquelas grávidas que quase não vão engordar e vão continuar lindas só para causar inveja. Aposto que ela nem vai precisar fazer ajustes no vestido de noiva.

Por outro lado, sua relação com a ruiva encontrava-se inconstante e inexplicável. Ora agiam como as grandes amigas que continuavam a ser – ou foram, Hermione não sabia dizer –, ora estavam desconfortáveis ao redor da outra, ora mal se falavam. Eram altos e baixos em uma montanha-russa no escuro.

- É.

- E então? Quando foi que descobriu? – Ginny tornou a sentar na mesa onde estava quando Hermione chegou, parecendo bastante interessada na história.

- Foi no dia do aniversário do Instituto. E pouco tempo depois comecei a ter a companhia de comprimidos antienjoo que vão ter que me manter um tanto firme quando toda essa história da banda finalmente eclodir.

Então, os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram como se desse conta de algo.

- Mione! Você não pode ficar assim! – quando Hermione franziu o cenho, ela tratou de explicar. – Quero dizer, esses últimos dias têm sido meio corriqueiros e estressantes, e você tem vivido eles intensamente, o que não faz bem, ainda mais na sua condição.

Ela sabia disso. Quase o mesmo tinha sido falado por sua família. E ela tentava não se esforçar tanto, porém, àquela altura, não poderia simplesmente ficar estirada no sofá de sua casa, tinha de estar ativa no desfecho dos problemas do Paradise, já que agora a maior parte das responsabilidades estava em suas mãos.

Hermione só não apontou que, uma vez que a verdade viesse à tona, a imprensa se transformaria em abutres nas vidas das pessoas ali, ainda mais na dela. E aí sim todo seu planejamento de descanso por conta da gravidez iria por água abaixo.

Mas ela iria conseguir.

- Eu sei. – em resposta a Ginny, disse num tom firme, que era suficiente para convencimento mesmo sem argumentos, exatamente como fizera com seus pais. – E eu estou fazendo o máximo para me reservar.

- Não é o suficiente. – a ruiva rebateu.

- Concordo com ela, Hermione. – Anna disse. Ainda não retornara ao computador depois de parabenizá-la. – E você tem o Nick, ele pode dar conta de tudo, ele é o empresário.

- Eu também sei disso. Mas alguém na banda mesmo tem que estar presente, e uma vez que Harry saiu, eu tive que tomar as rédeas. É o meu, _nosso_ trabalho, afinal de contas.

- E falando em trabalho... A gente deveria estar fazendo isso agora mesmo. – Draco comentou.

- Ah sim! – Anna exclamou e voltou para o computador.

Ela mal digitou algumas palavras quando a porta da sala onde estavam se abriu, revelando ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Tommy Mildred.

A surpresa foi ainda mais impactante e intensa do que quando Hermione anunciara a gravidez. Não era só por estarem diante do magnata dono da Roadstar Records, como também pelo fato de que ele quase nunca aparecia parar visitar qualquer empregado da gravadora, ainda mais recentemente, quando se afastara um pouco da presidência por motivos próprios.

No entanto, Tommy não era uma figura assustadora. Poderia até ser imponente com sua silhueta corpulenta, que dava a impressão que os botões do terno fino e caro que usava iriam a pular a qualquer instante, porém seu rosto era geralmente tranquilo, calmo – e que, mesmo assim, tinha a capacidade de apresentar um semblante sério e calculista, como no exato momento em que irrompeu pela porta.

E tudo isso permitia chegar a uma conclusão: qualquer que fosse o motivo de sua aparição, era algo sério.

- Sr. Mildred. – Anna mais balbuciou que falou. – Olá.

Os olhos escuros do magnata vasculharam o redor como o de uma águia procurando uma presa e depois recaíram sobre a mulher, a seriedade amansando um pouco. Mesmo assim, Hermione ainda sentia estranheza em relação ao comportamento de Tommy, ele que sempre fora descontraído e animado.

Tommy, então, notou o computador na frente de Anna. E ele não precisou de nenhuma palavra para entender o que estava fazendo.

O que só comprovava que ele estava a par dos últimos acontecimentos da banda.

Um leve receio atingiu Hermione. A náusea acentuou-se na boca do estômago, lembrando-a o dia em que pensara em Tommy pela primeira vez depois dos rompimentos. Será que ele queria falar algo sobre justamente isso?

- Olá a todos. – o olhar de Tommy percorreu alguns rostos ali por frações de segundo. – Srta. Abbott... Eu gostaria que parasse um pouco.

Anna afastou os dedos do teclado sem pestanejar. Demonstrava confusão como qualquer um ali.

- Bem, – ele continuou a dizer, acomodando-se no lugar mais próximo. – sei que estão imaginando o motivo pela qual estou aqui. Muitos podem ter pensado que deve ser por causa das saídas de Harry e Ron... E, sim, eu já sei sobre eles, sei praticamente de todo o cenário que vem se desenrolando desde então. Contudo, não é _exatamente _sobre isso que quero falar, mas tem a ver, está bem entrelaçado.

Hermione trocou olhares com Draco e Ginny. Tommy disse as últimas palavras como se fosse algo esperado. Como se as saídas de Harry e Ron fossem esperadas. Mas como? Como ele poderia afirmar tão veemente quando tinha estado por fora dos negócios?

- O ponto é – o presidente continuou a falar. – que vocês foram enganados. Vocês, eu, todos nós. No fundo, eu era o alvo da trama, mas vocês acabaram sendo envolvidos e, consequentemente, pagando o preço.

"Eu posso ter estado um pouco fora de órbita nessas extensas semanas que se passaram, porém era só uma fachada. Eu voltei assim que notei algo estranho... Algo que me pus a investigar pessoalmente, secretamente. Uma ruptura na estrutura na Roadstar, uma nova esfera de poder dentro dela. Esfera essa formada por alguns de meus diretores que queriam me tirar do controle da empresa. Eles traçaram um plano capcioso, minucioso, em que algumas fases já haviam sido concluídas, mas que estava prestes a se realizar no todo... E vocês só contribuiriam para isso se publicassem a nota oficial. – o olhar de Tommy desviou-se novamente para Anna e o computador.

- O quê? – a confusão de Hermione, como também a de todos, só aumentava.

Tommy se virou para olhá-la, um rastro de uma cansada compaixão passando por seu rosto, como se estivesse vendo a morte de algo e se arrependesse, buscando culpar a si próprio.

- Vocês, de certa forma, estão imersos nesse plano. Sei que parece confuso e, por que não, improvável, mas se vierem comigo... Garanto que todas suas perguntas serão respondidas.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pegue o que você quer e deixe um buraco por dentro<em>

_Pegue tudo o que você precisa para se manter satisfeito_

_Quebre tudo o que você vê e depois tente esconder_

_Pegue tudo, mas você nunca vai me pegar vivo"_

_Taking Me Alive – Dark New Day_

* * *

><p>Harry não voltou ao estado de agonia com o passar dos dias. Dissera a si mesmo estar recuperado de tudo e a forte convicção em seus pensamentos foi o suficiente para o momento.<p>

Por outro lado, o sarcasmo e o temperamento explosivo continuavam. Já não era mais uma fachada. Era no que havia se tornado. Por causa dos outros, por culpa dos outros, para se proteger dos outros. O que o afetara fora tão forte que as consequências em si se tornaram permanentes. Delinda era a única que o aturava.

Um dia, inesperadamente, recebera uma ligação de sua advogada Padma dizendo que, enfim, seu fechamento com o Paradise ocorreria. Ela disse que já tinha tratado do processo e que somente ele deveria ir à Roadstar para dar sua última assinatura.

Harry apenas riu. Era mais um capítulo que se encerrava. As coisas finalmente estavam caminhando a seu favor – de um modo meio distorcido, verdade, mas era o que ele achava, o que precisava para viver... ou _sobreviver_.

Ele apareceu na gravadora num início de tarde. Logo foi encaminhado para uma pequena sala de reunião com paredes e porta de vidro, que dava total visão ao restante do departamento naquele andar.

Lá havia um funcionário que Harry não lembrava o nome, mas que já tinha visto, ainda mais nos últimos episódios com seus ex-companheiros.

- Você só precisa assinar aqui, Sr. Potter. – ele disse, apontando para uma folha sobre a mesa na frente de Harry.

Harry pegou o papel. Seus olhos correram por ele, parando num detalhe que chamou sua atenção.

Um detalhe. Um _único _detalhe.

A gota d'água.

O que estava escrito ali injetou um pouco de adrenalina em seu sangue, iniciando uma onda de raiva que logo se manifestaria. Sua respiração ficou pesada e ele ergueu o olhar, depositando-o no executivo. Manteve nele por uns segundos até que o desviou para fora da sala. Pelas paredes de vidro, viu os funcionários andando para lá e para cá e viu Nicholas McAllister mexendo num computador num canto da sala com dois homens.

Foi quando tudo explodiu dentro dele, liberando uma espécie de monstro aprisionado em suas entranhas.

Girou nos calcanhares e deu passos rápidos em direção a saída. Pôs as mãos uma em cada lado da porta e empurrou-a com força, abrindo-a com um estrondo alto. As pessoas olharam espantadas para ele, porém Harry não via nada, pois suas íris verdes continuavam fixas no canto.

- Sr. Potter! – o homem lá dentro chamou, mas também não foi ouvido.

A aura ao redor demonstrava o quanto estava enfurecido, nem era preciso alguém olhar seus punhos cerrados. Os dentes cerrados seguravam sua vontade de gritar e perder o controle. Era o fim da meada, não apenas referente àquela situação, e sim a tudo que vinha acontecendo com sua vida nas últimas semanas desde a expulsão da banda.

Andando com firmeza, imponência e raiva, Harry cruzou a enorme sala em menos de dez segundos e foi até Nicholas.

- Ele está vendo algo importante. – alguém lhe disse próximo.

- Ele está? – retrucou.

- Está sim.

Ao parar na frente da mesa do computador, Harry não pensou duas vezes. Arrancou o teclado das mãos do homem e bateu-o com força contra a escrivaninha, estilhaçando-o em vários pedaços que voaram para todos os lados. Todos arregalaram os olhos, inclusive Nick que saltou da cadeira e se virou para ele.

- Mas o que diabos?

- Chamem os seguranças. – alguém falou baixinho.

- Você se acha o espertalhão daqui, mas só é um filho da puta engomado. – Harry disse irritado. – Isso só um aviso, McAllister, se quiser continuar me fazendo de otário.

- O que está fazendo, Potter?

Harry tinha virado e ameaçava ir embora, porém as palavras enfim desencadearam a liberação de absolutamente _todo_ o ódio acumulado em seu peito de meses, fazendo-o voltar rangendo os dentes. Não dava mais para se segurar.

- Algo que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo. – respondeu com selvageria e, sem pestanejar, ergueu o punho direito e acertou um soco no rosto do loiro.

Algumas pessoas soltaram exclamações de surpresa. Atordoado pelo golpe, Nick cambaleou para trás. Mas Harry não prestou atenção em nada disso, era guiado apenas pelo impulso.

Ele pôs as mãos no colarinho da camisa do empresário e andou três passos para frente, empurrando-o com força contra a parede, batendo suas costas e cabeça.

- Seu verme desgraçado, sua escória abominável! – disse entre dentes.

A raiva que emanava de seu corpo era tanta que Nicholas sentiu-se intimidado e nem ousou reagir. Seus olhos verdes faiscavam mais perigosos que nunca, os dentes serrilhavam com tal força que era incrível como ainda não tinham esfarelado. Toda maldita célula de seu corpo queimava e se agitava. Nunca suportara tamanho ódio na vida.

- Agora você vai ouvir cada palavra do que tenho a dizer. – Harry bateu-o novamente contra a parede. A pancada na cabeça novamente tirou Nicholas da órbita por umas frações de segundo. – Você pode ter me tirado de minha maior criação, pode ter distorcido completamente todo um ideal de uma vida, pode ter me tirado a mulher que eu amo, pode ter destruído minha vida profissional, mas você nunca, _nunca_ vai me pegar vivo.

E enquanto falava, Harry desferia duros golpes no outro, tanto que Nicholas foi deslizando pela parede e, quando caiu no chão, Harry passou a chutá-lo intensamente onde quer que conseguisse.

Ninguém ousava pará-lo porque observavam a cena em pleno choque, mas também porque ninguém era louco o suficiente para entrar na frente de um homem raivoso e violento, ainda mais sendo este Harry Potter, conhecido por seu pavio curto.

Quando lhe deu na telha, Harry parou e ficou olhando o outro se contorcer no chão, machucado e sangrando, com uma frieza de dar calafrios na espinha. Ele então se inclinou e disse cheio de escárnio:

- E acho bom você arranjar um advogado, McAllister, porque eu voltarei... E eu não voltarei só pelo pouco que você tirou de mim, eu voltarei para retomar _tudo_.

Então, girou nos calcanhares e começou a se retirar. No exato instante, os seguranças do prédio e ameaçaram segurá-lo, mas Harry levantou um dedo, fazendo-os parar, enquanto continuava a andar com um ritmo tranquilo, como se fosse o dono do lugar.

- Não se preocupem, eu sei meu caminho para sair desse buraco de inferno.

* * *

><p>O coração de Hermione batia ligeiramente fora do normal quando os carros pararam em frente ao prédio da Roadstar Records. Em seu ventre, um desconforto crescia a cada instante. Ginny toda hora lhe dizia para se acalmar porque o excesso de carga emocional não fazia bem para o bebê.<p>

Todavia, não sabia exatamente por que se sentia nervosa; seu ímpeto curioso estava minimamente por trás disso, reacendendo uma chama pelo mistério que ela tinha desde pequena e que se apagara com o passar dos últimos tempos.

Ela saiu do automóvel junto com Draco e Ginny – os outros no estúdio acharam que melhor que somente eles fossem, pois eram o centro de todo o problema – que também carregavam expressões aflitas e confusas. Sentiu Tommy andando atrás de si rumo às portas automáticas de vidro...

...Que se abriram no exato momento, revelando ninguém menos que Harry.

- Estão vendo? Não precisavam ter me escoltado até aqui, eu conhecia o caminho de saída. – ele riu amargamente. – E eu também não ia mais causar encrenca. _Aliás_, eu não causei nenhuma encrenca, só fiz, como bem falei, o que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

Ele olhava para trás e falava com alguém. Hermione desviou o olhar em choque dele apenas para encontrar dois homens altos e troncudos vestindo roupas idênticas que reconheceu como os seguranças do prédio.

- Sr. Potter? – disse Tommy igualmente intrigado. Seu olhar ia dele para os seguranças. – O que houve?

Harry virou-se automaticamente assim que lhe chamaram e fingiu uma expressão de surpresa ao ver o grupo. Seus lábios se ergueram no canto em um sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu já deveria esperar a aparição de vocês, principalmente a sua. – seu olhar postou-se sobre Hermione como um dardo afiado e perigoso. Ela sentiu um leve arrepio. – Era de se estranhar que o _famigerado_ empresário do Paradise estivesse aqui... sozinho.

O tom só deixava mais intensa a estranheza que se passava em Hermione. Não se lembrava de Nick ter lhe dito que iria para a gravadora... Aliás, não se lembrava de ele ter de fato dito sobre seu destino quando ligou para ela de manhã.

- O quê? – Hermione mal percebeu que seus lábios se abriram.

- Oh! – Harry exclamou teatralmente. – Então quer dizer que você não sabe? Que _nenhum_ de vocês sabe? – o olhar dele percorreu o rosto de cada um presente, demorando alguns centésimos a mais em Draco e Ginny.

- Mas do que diabos está falando? – disse a ruiva.

- Dá para parar com as gracinhas, Potter? – Hermione perdeu a paciência. – Não, ninguém sabe o que está fazendo aqui, sendo que você já não faz parte disso há muito tempo. Estamos cansados dos seus joguinhos. Agora, se for se fazer de útil, por favor, já que temos outros assuntos a discutir.

- Como queira, Vossa Majestade. – ele forjou uma leve reverência. Depois, aproximou-se a passos rápidos e largos, surpreendendo Hermione com sua proximidade e o brilho no olhar. – Mande lembranças ao seu noivo para mim, tudo bem?

Com o sorriso enjoado ainda na cara, Harry se afastou, girou nos calcanhares e saiu andando para seu carro. Entrou no automóvel e partiu dali acelerando a todo vapor. Todos o observavam em um silêncio de choque e confusão, até que Draco quebrou o gelo com um comentário:

- Sabe, a gente não tem agido muito bem com ele, mas não podemos negar... Potter tem estilo.

* * *

><p>Hermione não teve o trabalho de ficar olhando seu ex-melhor amigo ir embora. Pressentindo que ele tinha feito algo, tratou de entrar no prédio, seus passos tão fortes e determinados que parecia marchar. Ouviu as vozes de Draco, Ginny e Tommy lhe chamando, porém ignorou-as completamente. Pediu umas informações sobre onde Nick estaria e logo em seguida foi para o elevador, parando no andar onde havia ido ali pela primeira vez na reunião confusa que contou com as presenças de Harry e Ron.<p>

Lá, andou por mais alguns instantes até ouvir murmúrios de duas pessoas perto do bebedouro que lhe disseram a sala onde Nick estava. Voltou todo o caminho que fizera, passando em frente aos elevadores mais uma vez, e chegou numa área ampla. Logo à sua esquerda, havia uma sala toda de vidro. Mais a frente e à direita, havia outra sala de reunião. Hermione aproximou-se dessa apressadamente.

- Desculpe, mas não pode entrar aí. – disse uma assistente de repente passando a sua frente e bloqueando a porta.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha um tanto ríspido.

- Com licença, mas gostaria de ver o Sr. McAllister. – falou veemente.

- Me deram ordens para não deixar ninguém entrar. – a outra mulher replicou, mantendo-se impassível.

- Eu gostaria de ver _o meu noivo_. – Hermione destacou as palavras usando seu tom mais frio e seu olhar mais penetrante. Impacientou-se levemente. Por que aquela criatura estava lhe atrasando? Tratava-se de algo importante e muito além de uma simples ordem.

Mas dessa vez a assistente tremeu nas bases. Cautelosa, afastou-se da porta, que foi aberta apressadamente por Hermione.

Lá dentro, viu um homem jogado na cadeira, que, à primeira vista, ela não reconheceu por causa dos cortes em seu rosto. Um machucado na altura da sobrancelha e outro na maçã do rosto coagulavam, mas ainda havia um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto direito da boca e outro por uma das narinas, fluxos que ele tentava estancar com uma toalha branca, a essa altura já com um forte tom avermelhado.

Seu coração pulou. Por _aquilo_ ela não esperava.

- Nick! – exclamou abismada, apressando-se para encontrá-lo. Ele levantou o olhar e, ao vê-la, suspirou de alívio.

Hermione agachou-se e o abraçou com força.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada enquanto tocava o rosto e o cabelo dele com as mãos delicadas.

- Foi aquele Potter! – ele respondeu rangendo os dentes e desviando o olhar dela. Era fácil notar que ainda estava irritado. – Maluco desgraçado! De repente ele surge e começa a me ameaçar, dizendo coisas sem sentido, depois me socou e foi embora.

- Harry socou você? – ela repetiu, franzindo cenho. Tudo bem que Harry vinha agindo de modo arrogante e debochado mais que o normal, porém não esperava tal agressividade; ele tinha o pavio curto, mas sempre fora do tipo pacífico, nunca de brigar. Para fazê-lo partir para a violência era necessário um esforço descomunal.

Nick percebeu algo em seu tom de voz, que o fez virar-se para encará-la rapidamente. Uma faísca de raiva surgiu nos olhos, fazendo Hermione estremecer um pouco. Contudo, ela sabia que ainda era consequência do que quer que houvesse acontecido entre os dois.

- Está desconfiando de mim?! – o noivo disparou, e ela se afastou um pouco. – Acha que ele não fez isso? Porque ele fez sim! Por Deus, Hermione, ele não é mais o cara que você conheceu!

O ultraje acertou Hermione, recuperando-a do susto.

- Eu sei disso mais que ninguém, Nick! Não estou duvidando de nada, só que, lá no fundo, não esperava que Harry fosse agir assim... Ele sempre se continha numa discussão...

Nick olhou-a como se ainda não acreditasse totalmente no que falava. Ela o ignorou.

- Vai me contar o que aconteceu? – perguntou, ficando de pé na frente dele e cruzando os braços.

- Foi o que te falei, eu estava na minha aqui trabalhando, conversando com alguns funcionários quando ele veio para cima de mim, pode perguntar a qualquer um. – o loiro abriu os braços, desesperado.

Aquilo não parecia ser coisa de Harry. Por algum motivo, o coração de Hermione recusava-se a acreditar que seu ex-melhor amigo pudesse agir desse jeito. Ele tinha seus momentos impulsivos, mas não atingiam o nível do irracional. Por outro lado, sua própria razão dizia que os últimos meses vinham definindo um outro lado de Harry que poderia muito bem ser agressivo.

E ela que já vinha se sentindo confusa desde a aparição de Tommy no estúdio, agora estava mil vezes pior.

O empresário, por outro lado, viu seu impasse.

- Diabos, Hermione! – levantou-se de um salto, fazendo a cadeira ir para trás. – Você não acredita em mim! Por que raios não acredita em mim? Pare com isso, pare de defender aquele crápula idiota! Eu sou seu noivo, você tem que acreditar em mim! – ele se aproximava perigosamente, mas ela dava um passo para trás a cada tentativa.

Era sua impressão ou Nick estava desconfiando dela? Nunca o vira tão descontrolado antes. Isso a fez sentir um pouco de medo, receio de que ele pudesse partir para cima dela com violência. Porém as palavras, carregadas de tom acusatório, fizeram com que a raiva lhe invadisse, abafando o receio.

Tamanha carga de emoções não fazia bem para o bebê, porém isso nem lhe cruzou a mente.

- Eu acredito na verdade, Nicholas! – gritou, tampouco percebendo que o chamou pelo nome completo. – No que é certo! Não ouse duvidar de mim ou me questionar! E, por mais que eu tenha visto algumas coisas mudarem nessas últimas semanas, algo lá dentro de mim me faz crer que Harry jamais faria isso se não fosse provocado, e de verdade, não de um jeito bobo! Mas e daí, certo? Isso não significa que eu esteja certa!

O homem se acalmou um pouco, abrindo mais uma brecha para Hermione.

- Havia algum motivo para Harry vir aqui ou simplesmente ele apareceu de surpresa?

Ela viu uma sombra passar pelos olhos do noivo. Aquilo ligou seu alerta; uma sensação de desconfiança começou a se sobrepor a de ira.

- Nick...

- Ele veio para uma reunião de revisão de contrato. – Nick respondeu um tanto vacilante.

- E o que dizia no contrato?

- Que ele estava fora.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Isso não deu a ele motivos para ter feito o que fez.

Nick andava de um lado para outro, passando as mãos na cabeça com nervosismo. Hermione ateve-se em sua postura, estudando-a. Por mais que a raiva houvesse passado, ele ainda parecia fora do normal, deslocado, desesperado, como se travasse uma batalha dentro de si mesmo.

- Está bem! – ele trovejou de repente, virando-se para ela. – Fui eu, Hermione! É minha culpa! É tudo minha culpa! Fui eu que fiz isso tudo!

Em sem íntimo, Hermione pressentiu que ele se desculpa por outro motivo e não pelo que aconteceu com o guitarrista. Seu coração acelerou um pouco, e ela sentiu uma pontada no ventre.

- Isso o quê? – questionou cautelosamente.

Mas antes que o empresário pudesse responder, a porta da sala se abriu, revelando Tommy e mais três homens.

- Muito bom, McAllister, você resolveu ser humilde por uma vez na vida. Sinceramente, eu esperava que fosse perder a cabeça e avançar para cima dela, e aí sim eu iria transformar usa vida num inferno. – o magnata disse num tom calmo, mas que ainda continha uma sutil frieza.

Hermione abriu a boca, todavia não foi capaz de produzir som algum.

Tommy virou-se para os outros homens.

- Quero que o mantenham aqui até eu voltar. Creio que os dois – os olhos dele foram de Nicholas para Hermione. – ainda terão muito o que conversar. Querida, por favor, pode vir comigo? – perguntou num tom mais gentil, virando-se para Hermione.

E foi aí que ela entendeu. Nicholas McAllister tinha alguma coisa a ver com a trama contada por Tommy Mildred.

* * *

><p>NA: (É assim que a coisa funciona: capítulo gigante = NA gigante)  
>E a casa caiu! \o  
>Agora todo mundo pensa: Como eu pude parar aí, né?<br>Oh, a arte de parar o cap na hora menos favorável... Isso dá um prazer imenso.  
>Ai, ai, só quero ver os comentários.<p>

Minha singela opinião: melhor cap de todos! *.* Sério, é o meu favorito até agora, mesmo que ela tenha sido o mais longo (25 páginas =OO), o mais trabalhoso e o que mais me consumiu. Eu não aguentava mais hahahaha  
>E considero o melhor porque, ao longo dele, você tem todo um plano, um ritmo, um caminho sendo construído para no final a coisa toda explodir e ser destruída.<br>Aliás, essa foi minha tentativa muito, muito, MUITO fail de trazer um pouco do clima de romances policiais à fic porque não queria que ficasse só no dramalhão do romance XD Não foi lá essas coisas, mas, sei lá por que, eu ainda sim gostei pra caramba.  
>Sim, sei que vocês estão celebrando pelo Nick! (ou não... vai saber) Podem extravasar à vontade! E xingar também XD Aproveitando... deixe-me iniciar o movimento. Eu tava muito empolgada pra cena do "acerto de contas" do Nick com o Harry. Desde o momento que criei a fic, já tinha isso planejado.<p>

Na verdade, esse cap era pra ser na verdade 2 caps distintos e estavam até sendo confeccionados assim, mas eu não aguentava mais e queria logo que as coisas pegassem fogo XD Mas aí eu dei a louca e resolvi fazer um cap só, todo explosivo, com mil coisas acontecendo, e eu estou me convencendo de que essa ideia for melhor (se eu ler comentários desesperados de vocês, eu me convencerei definitivamente =D). Porque teve de TUDO nesse cap!  
>E todo muito também apareceu. Menos o Ron. Eu ia botar, juro, mas, já disse, tava de saco cheio do 19 haha e eu tinha ideia do que fazer com ele, só não tava conseguindo colocar na prática. A parte do "Você é Snape" também. Eu fiquei muito, muito, muito em dúvida se deixava ou não (motivo principal de eu ter demorado), mas aí eu resolvi botar porque já era uma ideia vinda dos primeiros pensamentos sobre essa fic. Pra me incentivar, tentei reescrevê-la usando a Delinda ao invés do Lupin, mas isso se tornou ainda mais cansativo e complicado, então eu joguei tudo pro alto, liguei o botão F e fui terminar o cap!<p>

Yeah... As emoções e a tensão estão nos níveis máximos nesse momento da trama. É o ápice da fic, já deu claramente pra ver nesse cap as razões do nome da parte II.  
>E eu estou amando!<p>

Resposta aos comentários:

Amanda A. - Bem, você já viu que aqui Harry e Hermione meio que voltaram a se falar hahaha Mas não exatamente do jeito que a gente quer, não é? Você não aguenta o Nick? Que tal o fim desse cap? hahahahaha E as minhas confissões no início da NA? Ansiosa pra ouvir o que você tem a dizer ;)  
><span>rad -<span> Já temos pistas nesse cap sobre o que vai acontecer com o Nick. Vamos ver o que você tem a dizer sobre isso. Agora só falta o outro desejo. Mas vamos devagar... Beijos e obrigada!  
><span>nathi_castro<span> - Obrigada pelos elogios :) Por isso mesmo eu digo que não ouso nem desistir dessa fic! Eu posso demorar, mas chegarei lá! É, né, a Hermione dá muito susto nessa fic, além de provocar muitas reações revoltadas haha Mas vimos no fim desse cap que há a possibilidade de o cenário mudar. Quanto às letras, repetirei o que disse acima, calma hahaha Obrigada, mais uma vez, e espero que tenha gostado desse cap!  
><span>Isis Brito<span> - Você e seus comentários especiais (eu não achei que não foi inspirado, achei que ele tava bem grandão *-*)! Eu concordo, já tava na hora da Hermione ouvir a verdade \o/ hahaha E você já viu mais sobre isso nesse cap... Só que aí, eu você frustrei em relação aos enjoos. Não dá pra ser 100% feliz né?  
>Deu pra ver aqui, especialmente no final, que as composições vão cair um pouquinho pro segundo plano né? Mas não é pra se desesperar! Pode ser que com que o aconteceu o futuro mude de rumo =DD<br>Hermione continuou paranoica com Harry e Parvati aqui XD É assim que começa, aos poucos, suave... E sobre o Nick, bem... Diga você mesma agora! =D Harry ainda sofreu um pouco de autoflagelação, mas ele já sofreu sua reviravolta no cap mesmo (na minha cena preferida, linda e tão aguardada por eu mesma *-*)  
>Eu também AMO os gêmeos Weasley! A morte do Fred (é ele né? Não lembro agora hahah) foi a única que me incomodou em toda a saga. Eu surtei com o livro nessa parte XD Espero que eu tenha atendido às suas expectativas com esse cap pra lá de emocionante! Pode soltar o verbo sobre ele =)<br>livi rodrigues - Dois comentários, um enorme! *-* Agradeço demais as palavras sobre a fic =) Já disse a alguns leitores e torno a repetir, é a minha criação mais doida e querida. A Mione é de irritar todos, mas, a essa altura da fic, ela já se encontra meio cambaleante... É só esperar pra ver. E você acertou, Harry sofreu mais um pouquinho aqui, mas a quota dele já se foi (eu pessoalmente não aguento mais dramalhão, já confissei no início da NA hahahaha) Eu ri muito da parte do rabo de saia, embora não deixe de concordar. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não vai chamar tanta atenção da Parvati assim não, o que aconteceu entre eles foi mais o calor do momento mesmo. Eu não posso complicar ainda mais as coisas. A cena HHr do elevador também foi calor do momento, mas esse tem uma origem mais profunda.  
>E eu queria dar prêmios a você por causa do final do comentário! hahah Acertou tudo! Mais uma pitada ao drama gigantesco! Agora só nos resta esperar. Obrigada de novo pelo comentário e espero saber o que você achou sobre esse cap!<br>L. Midnight - E, é claro, a fic não teria graça sem você! Eu ri do começo do comentário demais! E como concordo que o Ron é fofo. Ele é o que une o trio, o laço forte mesmo, o pilar... tudo. G/L tá se tornando um casal muito mais querido por mim do que eu gostaria de admitir haha  
>Você adorou os chupões? hahaha Foi super divertido escrever sobre isso! E a Hermione teve sua brainstorm aqui, mas, convenhamos, não foi lá essas coisas... Tá faltando "O" momento epifania né? Você viu que a sua pergunta sobre como ela não percebeu foi respondida aqui: ela também não sabe hahah Mas eu já disse, foi só uma brainstorm. E espero que sua esperança sobre ela seja reacendida aqui (eu realmente quero ver o que você vai falar sobre esse final, mesmo que, como eu já disse em cima, tenha sido meio fail). Eu concordo que dá vontade de mimar o Harry por todo o drama da situação, mesmo que eu tenha meus momentos de raiva com ele. É claro que eu não me importo com comentários grandes! Pra mim, quanto maior melhor (a prova dessa filosofia você já tem em forma dos meus posts hahah). Espero que tenha curtido o 19! =)<p>

E eu tenho mais uma novidade pra vocês, queridos! Depois de pensar muito, eu resolvi fazer uma espécie de blog focando no meu lado de pseudo-aturoa haha. Acontece que, de tanto ler esses comentários maravilhoso, eu cheguei à conclusão de que queria compartilhar muito mais com vocês e só aqui não estava sendo suficiente.  
>Então, criei uma página onde vou postar muita coisa e com muito mais frequência do que aqui. São avisos, curiosidades, informações, surtos da autora que vos fala e muita coisa (a ideia tá mais explicada no primeiro post lá).<br>Um exemplo disso são os vestidos das meninas na festa em Hogwarts. Eles foram todos baseados em trajes vistos por aí na vasta internet (Isis Brito, perdoe-me, mas ficar olhando as maravilhas que você posta na sua própria fic... o impulso foi mais forte que eu XD), e estão todos postados lá.  
>Podem dar uma passada lá, não precisa cadastro nem matar ninguém, pode falar à vontade porque também criei a página como mais um método de me comunicar com vocês.<br>E aqui está: enigmaticperfection . wordpress . com

Enfim, mil obrigadas pelas visitas. Mal posso esperar pra atualizar de novo! =)

Beijões!


	21. Capítulo 20 Um Mundo Em Pedaços

**_Capítulo 20 – Um Mundo Em Pedaços_**

"_Nunca bastou o que eu dei a você,_

_Todo o horror que você me fez passar_

_Agora eu não posso me decidir dessa vez?_

_É aqui que eu desenharei a linha_

_Nunca de novo eu estarei contigo_

_Sem_ _promessas eternas nos carregando_

_Eu finalmente me_ _decidi dessa vez_

_Este é o fim, eu desenhei a linha_

_Nunca basta para devorar sua avareza"_

_Never Enough - Epica_

* * *

><p>Confusa, chocada, sem palavras, com o coração acelerado e uma leve dificuldade de respirar, Hermione entrou em outra sala de reuniões acompanhada do magnata. Lá, encontrou Ginny, Draco e mais outros três homens. Os músicos pareciam desconfortáveis em suas cadeiras, enquanto os outros se mantinham impassíveis junto com os documentos que traziam.<p>

- Sente-se, por favor, querida. – Tommy ofereceu com um gesto de mão, e um instinto de Hermione lhe disse para se sentar longe do grupo. – Esses são meu advogado e meu amigo íntimo de longa data, Frederick Larson, e o detetive particular Anthony Garrett e seu ajudante Tim Warlock. – ele apresentou os presentes e sentou-se ao lado deles, em frente à cantora.

- Creio que podemos começar. – disse um dos homens.

- Com toda a certeza, Anthony, mas, primeiro, permita-me dizer algumas palavras antes. – O olhar de Tommy percorria os olhares dos músicos periodicamente. Ele respirou profundamente antes de falar. – Bem, resumindo o que eu havia falado ainda no estúdio, alguns diretores meus armaram secretamente um meio de me tirarem do comando da empresa. Diziam que eu me encontrava ausente em relação aos negócios, que minha gestão estava atrapalhando o lucro, enfim, que eu estava querendo afundar com a empresa.

"A verdade é que eles queriam o poder total para transformar a Roadstar Records em mais uma lavadora cerebral no show business, com artistas que se diziam talentosos, mas que no fundo só eram figurinhas mimadas, sem nenhum conteúdo, marionetes de produtores – e consequentemente da própria gravadora –, cuja imagem seriam tudo o que importaria. É claro que isso traria milhões, quiçá bilhões, para a empresa, tornando-a ainda maior, uma multinacional, mas de um jeito vazio, nojento, dona de uma filosofia em que o dinheiro vinha acima de tudo e que não seriam medidos esforços para obtê-lo. Eles iriam contribuir ainda mais para a destruição a mente da sociedade. E isso tudo acabaria com todos os ideais com que venho dirigindo essa empresa há vinte anos.

"Eu sempre admirei a música. Quando vi que poderia aliá-la ao trabalho, disse a mim mesmo que tinha alcançado meu papel nesse mundo. Eu sempre admirei pessoas que se encantavam por música, que detinham um enorme talento para transmiti-la ao mundo, cuja paixão as fazia se entregar completamente à melodia, à harmonia, as faziam ser capazes de não só fazer música, como também vivê-la, amá-la, respirá-la. Escolhia quem se tornava parte da Roadstar assim.

"Eu vi tudo o que acabei de dizer em vocês. Contudo, havia algo que me fez ficar encantado com suas composições. Talvez fosse o fato de serem tão jovens, extremamente jovens, e repletos de um talento que muitos adultos matariam para ter. Eu adorei todos os músicos com quem lidei, porém, inconscientemente, acabei adotando-os com um carinho diferenciado. Por vezes, eu deslizei e deixei esse carinho ser visto mais que o normal, principalmente quando os via decolando cada vez mais até se tornarem um dos maiores sucessos da gravadora, o que devo confessar que não foi tão surpreendente assim.

"Digo isso porque tem tudo a ver com o golpe que queriam me dar. Meus diretores queriam traçar um plano perspicaz, de modo que os outros integrantes do conselho administrativo vissem que minhas escolhas em relação aos negócios caíssem naturalmente, como se já estivessem fadadas ao fracasso desde o início. Ao mesmo tempo, eles precisavam de algo concreto, capaz de causar um baque que ligasse o alerta de que se mais uma decisão precipitada fosse tomada, tudo desabaria sem volta. Se a empresa em questão é uma gravadora, por que então não usar um dos músicos? Melhor ainda, por que não usar músicos que o dono da empresa admirasse mais que o normal, que todos sabiam disso, só para que o impacto fosse incontestável?

"Foi assim que o Paradise Lust entrou no jogo. Eles escolheram vocês para me derrubar. Vocês seriam os peões da minha decadência. Viram o sadismo deles? Viram as mentes deturpadas, sedentas, doentes por dinheiro? Não mediram esforços de acabar com gente que não tinha nada a ver com a história. Eles queriam destruir o Paradise. Mas como, se o clima entre vocês estava tão harmonioso? Como acabar com vocês de modo que parecesse natural? Não havia como destruí-los em termos de negócio, ou seja, no mundo da música, porque ficaria óbvio demais, ainda mais como os fenômenos que se tornaram. Então veio a ideia: destruí-los internamente, ou melhor, fazer com que _vocês_ se destruíssem, seria o mais natural possível e não levantaria nenhuma suspeita. A questão então se tornou: como?"

Embora suasse frio, o coração e a respiração descompassassem mais a cada segundo, tudo girasse e se agitasse dentro da mente, o raciocínio rápido e perspicaz de Hermione acompanhava cada detalhe. Ao ouvir e compreender as últimas palavras e aliá-las ao que aconteceu na outra sala, ela sentiu um baque tremendo, como se houvessem feito-a colidir com uma parede de metal e, durante a queda, tirassem-lhe o chão.

- Nicholas. – disse trêmula, uma náusea brutal lhe invadindo. Mas ela tinha de se segurar, iria se esforçar até que tudo fosse explicado, dizia a si mesma enquanto segurava o ventre.

Bem ali, naquele instante, começaria a ser montado o quebra cabeça que lhe forneceria todas as respostas para as confusões com a banda.

- Exatamente. – Tommy confirmou antes de voltar à sua narrativa. – Os executivos tinham de interferir no Paradise, mas de modo bem sutil. Enquanto pensavam, o destino lhes presenteou. O primeiro empresário que vocês tiveram teve de sair e quando isso se tornou de conhecimento do conselho, os envolvidos na trama aproveitaram a situação. Precisavam colocar um novo empresário que fosse subordinado a eles. Contudo, não poderia ser alguém qualquer. Precisavam de alguém que tivesse carisma, personalidade marcante, uma boa pinta, digamos assim, de modo que conquistasse vocês, o grupo, e não levantasse suspeitas. Foi então que surgiu a figura de Nicholas McAllister. – o homem se voltou ao detetive. – Anthony, por favor.

Hermione fechou os olhos ao sentir mais uma pontada na barriga. Não saberia até quando aguentaria, porém se esforçaria o máximo até o final. Por mais que fosse doer, o instinto curioso recém-acendido dentro dela lhe impulsionava a descobrir tudo.

O detetive particular levantou-se e tomou as rédeas do discurso.

- Nicholas McAllister era um cara de prestígio e louvor e ao mesmo tempo admirado. – Hermione quis atirar algo em Garrett. – Estudou em instituições conceituadas, vinha de uma família um tanto conhecida e de boa reputação. Nos tempos de escola, ganhou premiações de docentes, cujas congratulações apontavam principalmente para sua personalidade tranquila, seu carisma, o humor ágil, a ambição. Na universidade, também chamou a atenção dos professores e dos colegas, e foi lá que a situação ganhou mais destaque.

"Em Cambridge, seu talento para negócios começou a ser visto. Formou-se em Administração, mas cursou matérias suficientes para se tornar um bom entendedor de Direito e Economia. Isso porque lá ele também abriu novas portas e novos horizontes, o que só contribuiu para aumentar sua ambição. Conheceu filhos de gente importante, principalmente na área da política, o que o fez tombar um pouco para esse mundo. Cogitou a ideia de seguir carreira política e achava que chamaria mais atenção por ser jovem, porém não foi o que fez. Deixou o sonho para depois. Desde que saiu da Universidade de Cambridge, trabalhou em duas empresas."

Hermione tentou ignorar as informações, até por que já as conhecia por meio do próprio Nicholas, mas ouvi-las de outro ponto de vista, quando a verdade agora estava tão clara, era bastante incômodo.

- De acordo com as investigações, um dos executivos da Roadstar conhecia o pai de Nicholas. Durante uma festa, que ocorreu na época da saída do primeiro empresário da banda, esse executivo soube por Harold McAllister que Nicholas não estava muito satisfeito com o trabalho e queria algo novo, diferente. Nessa mesma festa, o filho estava presente e bastou um pouco de conversa para que ele fosse o escolhido.

"A partir daí, como as gravações telefônicas que conseguimos mostram, os executivos começaram a entrar em contato com Nicholas. Souberam do desejo de seguir uma carreira política, e Nicholas explicou que queria começá-la aos trinta anos, o que aconteceria em um ano e meio na época, mas que lhe faltava dinheiro. E aí foi feita a oferta tentadora: McAllister ganharia o dinheiro necessário, mais ainda, ganharia o apoio político da empresa, se ele se infiltrasse no Paradise Lust como empresário e bagunçasse as relações dos músicos. Poderia demorar o tempo que quisesse, pois ele tinha de ser cuidadoso. Ele tinha de ser cativante e ao mesmo tempo puxar aqui e ali para que os membros do Paradise aos poucos entrassem em conflito e se separassem. Assim, o próprio trabalho deles seria afetado e os executivos conseguiriam o que queriam: um dos maiores investimentos de Tommy fracassado para 'comprovar' sua ignorância quanto aos negócios feitos."

Um baque estrondoso foi ouvido, interrompendo. Draco se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar de em direção à janela, mexendo nos cabelos com nervosismo. A expressão no rosto de Ginny parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

Hermione sentiu-se ainda mais sem chão. Os problemas... Os conflitos... A distância gradual... Tudo fazia lógica. E o tempo passado desde que Nicholas se tornara o empresário batia mais ou menos cronologicamente com o começo, o embrião mesmo, do quadro de situação que deu origem ao caos no Paradise.

Só que ela nunca iria imaginar que o tal caos fosse originário de uma pessoa de ambição e egoísmo sem fundo.

Agora Hermione entendia por que vez ou outra Nick lhe falava para esquecer os problemas com os integrantes da banda, deixar de lado o que quer afligisse os amigos pois com o tempo eles lhe diriam, que a atmosfera pesada da última turnê era uma espécie de acidente de percurso.

E ao mesmo tempo agiu de modo gentil com ela só para lhe apunhalar nas costas!

- Então... – sabe-se lá como Hermione arranjou forças para falar. – Tudo o que ele passou conosco... Foi tudo mentira? Inclusive, inclusive... – seu olhar se voltou para o anel de noivado em sua mão, que de repente parecia pesar dez quilos em seu dedo. A dor quase a engolfou ao perceber que seu amor não valeu de nada.

- Infelizmente sim. – o detetive respondeu. – Sei que não é nada fácil aceitar isso, mas sim.

A musicista ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a pasta sobre a mesa, na frente de Tim.

- Está... está tudo aí? Conversas e tudo mais? Podem falar à vontade, mesmo que magoe ainda mais. Agora eu quero saber de tudo, tudo que vieram me privando, _nos _privando – ela olhou para Draco e Ginny. – durante todos esses meses. – pausou enquanto pensava se deveria fazer a pergunta. – Ele confirmou aí que só se aproximou de mim para... para... – Mas não conseguiu falar. Os olhos arderam e a garanta secou, impedindo-a.

Os detetives se entreolharam.

- É um direito de vocês saberem a verdade, principalmente você, Srta. Granger. – Tim falou num tom solidário. – Tudo o que quiserem saber está aqui e à disposição.

- Eu só quero saber se isso – ela estendeu a mão esquerda com o anel. – fez parte.

- Não sabemos sobre o noivado, Srta. Granger, mas vamos dizer assim. – Warlock começou a explicar. – De acordo com as ligações telefônicas, Nicholas foi encarregado de uma vez ou outra, pelo menos no começo do plano, dar relatórios sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Sobre o campo a ser explorado e destruído. – Draco comentou ironicamente, reaproximando-se da mesa para prestar atenção.

- É. Enfim, McAllister falou que a parte mais forte do Paradise era o Trio de Ouro, por ser a base, a parcela primordial, pois as relações entre eles eram extremamente fortes. Ele disse que se quisessem acabar com a banda, seria necessário acabar primeiro com o trio. – Hermione ofegou, imaginando Nicholas falando isso. – Então... no momento não lembro se foi o próprio McAllister ou algum dos executivos acusados... sugeriram a ideia de afastar um membro do trio dos outros. Tamanha era a importância do trio que se um se afastasse, começariam os conflitos junto dos outros dois e assim os embates se estenderiam ao resto da equipe.

Com o coração batendo loucamente e o enjoo cada vez pior, Hermione recostou-se na cadeira e apoiou a cabeça na parte de cima do objeto, ficando a olhar o teto. Um filme imaginário se passou ali, mostrando que aconteceu exatamente conforme o plano. Nick a seduziu, a conquistou, a afastou de Harry e Ron, de modo que eles notaram sua ausência e distância, e os conflitos com os membros da banda começaram. Ele só teve uma relação com ela para afastá-la dos amigos, quebrar o Paradise e conseguir o que precisava para a campanha política.

Quatro lágrimas escaparam sem ela ter consciência. E pensar que perdeu seus melhores amigos por causa de tamanho egoísmo!

- Então a ideia era que assim os embates começassem de forma natural para mostrar que todos nós estávamos fadados a afundar o Paradise Lust por não conseguirmos nem nos relacionar direito. – Ginny disse de forma resumida, lá de seu canto. Sua voz tremia um pouco e ela falhou em algumas sílabas.

- Sim. – Garrett afirmou, inclinando-se para mexer os papéis sobre a mesa e pegar um deles. – E aqui eu cito uma fala de um dos executivos: "Fazer com que as mágoas entre eles sejam de verdade. Faça com que eles de fato queiram machucar um ao outro de verdade. Faça com que eles se voltem contra si, achando que estão completamente certos. Manipule-os, destrua-os e será recompensado". – Hermione quis chorar ainda mais com as palavras. Porque era tudo verdade. Durante as discussões com os amigos, ela _quis_ sim machucá-los.

- Quem são os executivos envolvidos? – Draco perguntou do nada.

Tommy se virou para ele.

- Kenneth Thompson, Robert Albridge, Alistair Lancaster, Alexander Stanley e Randolph Burrow, o único que não tinha um cargo de alto escalão no grupo, mas que teria quando eu caísse.

Hermione sentiu o olhar de Draco sobre si e virou-se para fitá-lo, os dois trocando olhares cúmplices.

- Eu sei o que está pensando, Sr. Malfoy. – Tommy falou, mirando-os. – A reunião feita sobre a suspensão do DVD ao vivo. Burrow, Stanley e Alistair estavam presentes e disseram...

- Disseram que a gravadora estava passando por problemas financeiros e por isso seria o DVD seria suspenso. – O impulso de usar a lógica de Hermione veio mais rápido do que pudesse conter.

- Mas você disse que Nick estava bem nervoso nesse dia. – Ginny contrapôs, girando na cadeira para observar a amiga.

- Então adicione mais uma qualidade do McAllister aí: teatro. – Draco comentou maldosamente. – Era tudo fingimento, óbvio. Uma parte do plano para que não levantássemos suspeitas.

- Exato. – Anthony emendou, jogando a folha que segurava sobre a pasta. – E o contato entre McAllister e os executivos foi tão sutil que, a princípio, achamos que McAllister não existia.

- Mas aí McAllister se tornou mais afobado. – Tim tomou a palavra. – Começou a entrar com eles de qualquer forma, dizendo que não queria mais continuar com aquilo, pelo menos em parte.

- Por quê? – Ginny questionou.

O olhar do detetive-assistente caiu sobre Hermione.

- Porque disse que tinha se apaixonado de verdade pela Srta. Granger.

- Que adorável! – Hermione riu debochadamente, embora seu peito ainda doesse.

- E que queria que ela fosse salva quando os outros entrassem no poder da Roadstar. Queria que ela seguisse carreira solo por ser muito talentosa.

- Só nós nunca sabemos o que iria acontecer de verdade com McAllister caso ele desse para trás. – Anthony explicou. – Eles só ficaram na ameaça, dando chances para Nicholas porque, oficialmente, o Paradise Lust não havia terminado e eles precisavam dessa confirmação. Mas nós os pegamos. Eles também se afobaram um pouco ao perceberem pequenas intervenções na empresa que iam contra os planos deles. Isso era o Sr. Mildred, que já vinha desconfiando e investigando. O desespero os levou ao fundo do poço.

- Com toda certeza. – o magnata confirmou. – McAllister se confessou enquanto conversava com a Srta. Granger há pouco. Dava para ver que ele estava descontrolado e desesperado. Mas agora não há volta, todos pagarão pelo que foi feito. Irei processá-los, além de, é claro, expulsá-los da empresa. Confesso que o plano deu certo até então porque, sim, eu me encontrava meio distante dos negócios. Mas agora tudo se resolverá. O Paradise voltará às mãos de vocês e vocês irão decidir o que fazer. Agora, se me derem licença, eu e meus amigos iremos resolver alguns detalhes em relação a isso. Podem ficar aí o tempo que quiserem. – Tommy pausou e voltou-se para Hermione. – Srta. Granger, espero que entenda por que mandei os seguranças lá na outra sala. Qualquer coisa, ele está à sua disposição. – então os três se levantaram e foram embora, deixando que o impacto da revelação ocorresse de verdade.

Foi como se quebrassem o mundo em que Hermione vivia – um mundo de vidro, resistente, separado da realidade, onde bastou apenas um tiro para que tudo se transformasse em cacos.

Ela não sabia dizer com clareza o que sentia, só admitia estar mal, muito mal. Pior, sentia-se derrotada. Tudo o que fizera foi porque era uma marionete num jogo cruel e sádico, absolutamente _tudo_. Dissera coisas horríveis, fizera acusações, confrontara e dera costas aos amigos – tudo para devotar-se a uma pessoa, uma _única_ pessoa, que a controlou de modo sujo, uma pessoa que a via somente como uma máquina de dinheiro, que ela conhecia havia apenas meses e que ainda sim depositou toda sua confiança, tirando-a de quem merecia, de quem conhecia havia mais de uma década.

Nicholas McAllister a usou, a enganou, a traiu e a humilhou, conseguindo sua ruína de forma fria e engenhosa. Ele _nunca_ a amou.

E o pior de tudo, ela iria se casar com ele! _Não_, ela estava _grávida_ de um filho dele.

Só esse pensamento a fez ficar ainda mais enjoada. Mais lágrimas chegaram a seus olhos. Ela apoiou um cotovelo na mesa e enterrou o rosto numa das mãos para tentar sustentar tudo o que lhe corroia por dentro enquanto a outra apertava seu ventre.

Por Deus, seu filho! Ela não havia planejado a gravidez, porém o bebê não tinha culpa de nada. Seu filho não merecia um pai monstruoso com aquele. Merecia um pai lhe desse amor, carinho e o fizesse se sentir querido. E ela iria dar tudo isso, não importava se teria de criá-lo sozinha. Antes só com a mãe e cercado de amor do que infeliz ao redor de uma criatura repugnante como seu genitor.

- Hermione, está sentindo alguma coisa? – Uma voz tirou-lhe dos pensamentos. Ela se virou para o lado, a visão turva, e notou a expressão preocupada no rosto de Ginny.

- Eu só estou... um pouco enjoada. – mentiu, tentando imprimir um tom tranquilo na voz e falhando consideravelmente.

- Quer que a gente chame alguém? – Draco também se aproximou.

- Você está com uma aparência horrível. Sei que foi um choque enorme, se para gente foi, imagine para você, ainda mais estando nesse estado. Fale a verdade. Necessita de algo?

Repentinamente as últimas palavras de Tommy ecoaram em sua mente. Uma idéia louca surgiu. Ela precisava saber, precisava ouvir... Precisava confrontá-lo.

Levantou-se de súbito, fazendo com que o mundo girasse por alguns segundos. Draco a segurou pelo pulso para impedir que caísse.

- Me deixem, quero fazer algo. – murmurou, fechando os olhos por conta da náusea.

- Ah não, Hermione, você não vai falar com ele! – Ginny exclamou autoritária. – Não mesmo. Já sofremos um baque tremendo com essas revelações. Você deve estar se sentindo horrível, o que é compreensível. Se for lá, só vai piorar, e esse estresse todo só vai fazer mal a você e principalmente ao bebê.

- Mas, Ginny, eu preciso saber... Eu preciso falar com ele.

- Não está acreditando? Os caras deram todas as provas para gente! McAllister é um filho da puta imbecil e egoísta. Só usou você e todos nós. Não precisa ir até lá para comprovar isso. – Draco contrapôs com raiva.

A cantora olhou de um para o outro.

- Eu sei disso. – afirmou categórica. – E por isso mesmo ele precisa ouvir um pouco do que eu tenho a dizer. Juro que irei voltar. Agora, por favor...

Contrariado, Malfoy soltou-a e afastou-se de novo, resmungando.

- Espero que saiba o que está prestes a fazer. – a ruiva alertou-a.

- Eu sei. – Hermione acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

Enquanto andava em direção a outra sala, o nervosismo voltou a perturbá-la. As pernas tremeram um pouco no caminho, porém se esforçava ao máximo para buscar cada centelha de coragem que havia em seu corpo. O que estava fazendo era pela razão, pelo certo, dizia constantemente.

Ao parar em frente a um dos seguranças designados por Tommy, ela respirou fundo.

- Gostaria de falar com ele. O Sr. Mildred me deu permissão.

- Mas é claro. – ele abriu a porta, dando-lhe passagem.

Hermione entrou, deparando-se com os outros guardas. Sentiu o olhar da figura sentada recaindo sobre si, porém tratou de ignorar.

- É algo particular. – disse, e os homens foram para a saída.

- Qualquer coisa, estaremos aqui fora, senhorita. – e fecharam a porta.

Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, o discurso de Tommy e dos investigadores que ouviu havia pouco ecoando em seus ouvidos, como sussurros sérios e incessantes. Nicholas ainda a perseguia com os olhos.

- Hermione. – ele começou com a voz ofegante que demonstrava medo e desespero. – Sei o que fiz, o que infelizmente fiz. Não espero que me perdoe, mas...

O olhar da mulher enfim recaiu sobre Nicholas. E então foi como se um raio caísse sobre ela, oferecendo-lhe energia e força. A ansiedade foi embora, a dor, a mágoa e a náusea aliviaram um pouco, dando espaço a frieza, raiva e indignação.

Sentou-se na mesa exatamente de fronte a ele, cruzando os braços sobre a superfície de vidro. Viu-o estremecer com a intensidade de seu olhar, que refletia o que se passava internamente.

- Mas o quê? – disparou. – Você me usou e me enganou impiedosamente, me afastou de meus amigos, me cegou em relação a eles, fez com eu acreditasse que eles eram culpados de tudo o que estava acontecendo, transformou-os em meus inimigos. Eu _amei_ você de verdade, sacrifiquei o que pude para ficar com você. Só que não foi o suficiente. Você destruiu o maior sonho da minha vida, tudo o que eu vinha lutando durante anos. Você acabou com tudo o que mais me dava alegria. Diga-me, por que eu deveria ter algum tipo de compaixão por você?

As palavras brutas o acertaram em cheio. Nicholas deixou a cabeça cair, e ela pôde ver um brilho de lágrimas antes disso.

- E não me venha com mais teatrinhos, McAllister. Pare de se fingir de coitado, pare de fingir que se arrepende. Não cairei mais nos seus jogos. Desde o princípio, era tudo armação. Agora, que tipo de pessoa distorcida e doentia aceitaria tal trabalho tendo um objetivo como o seu? – continuou a disparar com o tom ríspido.

- Eu sei o que fiz! – ele exclamou com a voz entrecortada. – Eu sei disso! Infelizmente, foi o maior erro da minha vida. Eu _juro_ por Deus, Hermione, juro que me arrependi. – o ex-empresário pausou e respirou profundamente. – Quando eu entrei para a banda e conheci você... Confesso que parte do plano era te conquistar e foi o que comecei a fazer. Mas aí o tempo foi passando e eu pude ver a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Eu tentei, de todas as formas, batalhar contra isso, mas aí me _apaixonei de verdade_ por você. Eu queria casar com você mais que tudo.

- Mais que tudo?! – Hermione interrompeu num grito. – Queria mesmo? Engraçado, não foi o que ouvi.

- Hermione... – o canto da boca do homem tremeu.

- Poupe seu fôlego com meu nome, por favor.

Ele estremeceu mais uma vez por conta da frieza, porém ela ainda se mantinha impassível ante as reações.

- Eu não posso culpá-la pela raiva- – tentou falar de novo.

- Culpe a si mesmo, afinal, essa é a verdade.

- Sei disso. E... só quero que saiba que eu tentei mudar a situação, mas não consegui. Tentei voltar atrás, porém já tinha ido longe demais. – Nicholas mexia impacientemente as mãos sobre o colo.

- Queria... como foi que disse mesmo... Ah sim, me salvar! Me salvar! E o quê? Depois que você finalmente tivesse conseguido o que queria, achava que eu iria aceitar tudo e viveria como a sua esposa feliz para sempre? Será que, em todo esse tempo, você ao menos prestou atenção em mim?

- Sim, é claro que sim! E vi que você é carinhosa, companheira, inteligente, leal e corajosa. Tem um vício incondicional por café, sabe ser profissional, determinada, mas sem deixar a feminilidade de lado. Além, é claro, de ser talentosa e extremamente linda. É como o Potter falou na nossa festa de noivado, você não esconde que tem suas imperfeições, e isso de torna ainda mais cativante. – ele concluiu olhando-a com atenção.

Bastou ouvir aquele nome que os sentimentos explosivos em Hermione se amansassem um pouco. Enfim entendeu o que o fez atacar Nicholas. Seu coração estava certo o tempo todo. Harry nunca usaria a violência a não ser que algo o irritasse intensamente, e era o fato de os dois terem sido enganados o tempo todo.

De alguma forma, Harry descobriu a verdade e resolveu fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Agora Hermione compreendeu por que seu ex-melhor amigo agia de modo meio hostil ao redor do loiro, por desconfiar dele.

E Harry fora o primeiro a sair do Paradise, dando início às consequências ao plano de Nicholas.

- Não acredito. – sussurrou fechando os olhos momentaneamente e soltando uma risadinha sem emoção. – Eu me recusava a acreditar que Harry fosse te bater por livre e espontânea vontade... Que bom que me mantive assim. Porque você mereceu cada golpe. – disse, voltando a mirá-lo com frieza.

O homem suspirou e seu semblante se tornou ainda mais triste e abatido.

- Não posso culpá-lo. Eu dei todos os motivos para ele agir daquele jeito.

- Tudo porque você foi consumido por uma avareza sem limites. – ela disparou mais uma vez num tom ácido.

Ele tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas fechou a boca logo que a abriu.

- Sei que não vai me perdoar. Mas jamais retirarei minhas palavras de que me arrependi e de que te amo.

- Seu arrependimento não alivia todo o horror pelo qual você me fez passar.

- Eu sei. – a cabeça dele tornou a cair.

Ficaram em silêncio nos próximos minutos. Nicholas ainda se sentia meio atormentado pelo olhar gélido dela.

- E só para você saber, eu vou ficar com o bebê. Ele não tem culpa de você ser assim cruel ou de ser filho seu. Por mais que ele tenha sido um acidente para você, por mais que você não tenha o amado ou _me_ amado, _eu_ o amo, e tenho plena certeza de que será o suficiente para a felicidade dele.

Nick voltou a fitá-la, a boca entreaberta, sem saber o que dizer.

- É aqui que nossos caminhos se separam. Adeus, McAllister. Será ótimo queimá-lo para fora de minha vida.

E com essas palavras Hermione se levantou. Com os olhos frios totalmente fixos nos dele, impedindo-o de olhar para longe, levou a mão direita ao anelar esquerdo e retirou o anel de noivado, colocando-o com um forte baque em frente a ele. Depois, girou nos calcanhares e saiu da sala com passos firmes, os saltos batendo sonoramente no chão, mostrando claramente que não olharia para trás e que jamais voltaria.

* * *

><p>Ginny abusou o máximo que pôde de seu poder de persuasão, que acabou se mostrando inexistente ao lado da determinação enraivecida de Draco.<p>

Devido à ideia dele, agora as pastas sobre a investigação encontravam-se completamente abertas. Folhas pareciam ter explodido de dentro delas e enchiam a superfície da mesa. No entanto, havia uma em questão que se encontrava nas mãos do loiro, o olhar acinzentado dele analisando o papel de todas as formas possíveis. Ginny estava inclinada por trás, apoiada na cadeira dele, também realizando seu próprio estudo.

- Não podemos dizer isso a Hermione. – ela disse cautelosa.

Draco franziu o cenho e virou a cabeça na direção dela.

- E por que não?

- Por que deveríamos? – a ruiva revirou os olhos, como se a pergunta dele tivesse sido banal. – Só vamos causar mais estresse a ela e, com tudo que já aconteceu hoje, não é necessário. O estado dela é bastante delicado.

- Justamente por isso que deveríamos. – ele contrapôs firmemente. – O maior choque do dia já passou. Duvido que haverá outro que irá causar tamanho impacto. Então, ela já está perturbada o suficiente. Contar sobre isso não vai ser de grande diferença. E também, muito já foi escondido dela por um bom tempo, está mais do que na hora de revelar tudo. Aposto que, mesmo que ela se sinta mal, vai ser melhor do que esconder e ela só descobrir no futuro, pois aí, além da reação esperada, ela também vai ficar irritada com a gente. Pode ser pior.

Ginny inclinou a cabeça e desviou momentaneamente o olhar do papel, ponderando.

- Você tem razão até certo ponto. – disse. – E por causa do que você falou, digo que será melhor contar depois. Deixe o choque inicial de toda a trama passar. Sinto que o que aconteceu hoje não terminou hoje. Aí, quando toda poeira tiver sido removida de debaixo do tapete, contamos. Sim, é claro que ela vai ficar chateada, mas vai ter se acostumado a ideia e não irá senti-la tão brutalmente. – A ruiva pausou por uns segundos. – Não vamos contar a ela.

- Contar o quê?

Os dois se viraram automaticamente na direção da porta. Hermione estava parada no batente e, ao ser notada, andou até eles, os olhos castanhos sem desviar da dupla.

Draco e Ginny se entreolharam.

- Presumo que seja algo relacionado a mim e o que aconteceu. – ela percebeu o papel nas mãos de Draco. – E que está retratado aí.

O loiro baixou o papel e cobriu-o com as mãos de um gesto casual.

- Só estão confirmando minhas suspeitas. – Hermione disse, ainda estranhamente formal e tranquila. Ela cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

- Então, como foi com Nicholas? Está bem melhor do que eu esperava. – Ginny comentou, tentando mudar de assunto.

Hermione ergueu minimamente uma das sobrancelhas. Por mais que o verdadeiro dos rompimentos no Paradise houvesse sido revelado, ainda não conseguira desvendar o mistério que rodeava sua... _amizade_ com a pianista.

Assim como nenhum dos outros dois entendia sua indiferença e até frieza – uma sutil, mas era.

Só que eles não sabiam de uma coisa. O amor e o ódio andavam lado a lado, sim, e a linha entre eles era de fato tênue. E poderia até haver uma facilidade em cruzar do ódio para o amor.

Mas do amor para o ódio era muito mais fácil. Mais fácil, rápido e letal. Algo praticamente irreversível.

E quando as personagens em questão eram peças do mundo de vidro que foram cegadas... Oh, multipliquemos o baixo nível de dificuldade!

- Podem guardar de volta os trajes formais. Sem mais casamento. – ela ergueu a mão esquerda sem o anel de noivado. – Ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Menos um crápula em nossas vidas. – Draco comemorou com um soco no ar de vitória.

- Não que eu ache que o rompimento uma má ideia, mas... como você está _assim_? – Ginny apontou Hermione de baixo para cima. – Tão indiferente?

- Está perguntando como eu estou me sentindo? – Hermione traduziu. – Bem, eu estou sim magoada, triste, irritada, chocada por ter sido enganada, usada como se fosse um brinquedo sem valor e me sentindo traída, mas... Só de vê-lo definhando e assustado é uma boa dose de justiça. Como se estivesse pagando pelos pecados dele. E... eu não sei. Só sei que, assim que eu pus os olhos nele, senti uma carga de adrenalina em mim que me deixou... assim. E também é a determinação com a ideia de tirá-lo de minha vida.

- Exato. E não foi algo só em relação a ela. – Draco emendou, olhando periodicamente para as duas mulheres. – Foi algo que afetou a todos nós. Eu entendo.

- Se de fato entende, Draco, então pode me mostrar o que tem aí. – Hermione disse mais suavemente.

- Nós não queremos te causar mais aflição, Hermione. – Ginny interpôs-se.

Hermione riu amargamente.

- Acredite em mim, não tem mais como essa traição me surpreender em termos de crueldade.

- Sério? Mesmo se for a confirmação de que seu noivado era uma mentira?

As palavras atingiram-na, mesmo que ela não quisesse. A expressão em seu rosto quebrou em alguns poucos traços, deixando escapar parte da pequena dor que atingiu seu coração. Deveria esperar por algo do tipo, mas ainda sim era um baque saber que o buraco de sua manipulação era mais fundo.

- O quê? – deixou escapar, a voz falha.

Ela deu mais dois passos para frente. Draco estendeu o papel e ela tomou-o com um puxão. Era um fragmento de transcrição de uma ligação telefônica.

_**Burrow**__ – "Potter parece ser o mais radical e temperamental dos três. Se fizer com que ele dê o fora... Weasley é do tipo seguidor. Tem personalidade, mas às vezes é só segue de acordo com a maré. Se Potter sair, ele sai junto e aí..."_

_**McAllister **__– "Ela vai ficar com toda a responsabilidade da banda."_

_**Burrow**__ – "Exatamente. E você pode usar, e muito, esse detalhe. Granger vai estar fragilizada pela perda dos melhores amigos, e aí você pode deslizar para dentro desse novo papel dela e tomar as rédeas. Colocar a banda nas suas mãos. Pegar o controle de tudo. Assumir tudo, inclusive e especialmente os lucros."_

_**McAllister**__ – "Mas como? Assumir tudo assim não será tão fácil. Ela não permitirá."_

_**Burrow**__ – "Então, meu caro empresário, você terá de fazer um upgrade no seu relacionamentozinho. Peça-a em noivado. Case com ela. Sem pré-nupcial. É a velha história: 'O que é seu é meu, querida'. E aí... Aí você terá pleno acesso à banda e bastará apenas uma simples nota para destruir definitivamente o Paradise Lust."_

_**McAllister**__ – "E depois? O que farei com ela? Não vai dar para ficar alugando Hermione Granger para sempre. Eu não terei condições ou a paciência para fazer isso."_

_**Burrow**__ – "Nicholas, você já está alugando Hermione Granger faz um bom tempo. Não que irá fazer muita diferença. Mas terá que manter seu papel por um tempo. Depois de... sei lá... uns seis meses, um ano de casamento depois, você pede o divórcio. Mas tem que ser antes de iniciar sua campanha política."_

_**McAllister**__ – "Mais fácil eu dar os motivos para ela pedir o divórcio. Só para não levantar suspeitas."_

_**Burrow**__ – "Está vendo? Você tem um poder visionário além do nosso, Nicholas. Por isso merece todo o sucesso."_

A descarga-relâmpago, responsável pela indiferença, que atingira Hermione foi embora no mesmo instante. Foi substituída por um tremor em todo seu corpo, em especial nas mãos, que faziam o papel chacoalhar para cima e para baixo como se estivesse num vendaval. Seu coração martelava furiosamente, milhões de sensações explodiam de dentro de um vulcão em seu peito. A náusea no ventre voltou a atingir em sua força total.

Era demais ver a verdade tão clara e brutalmente estampada a sua frente.

Os sorrisos, a emoção na hora do pedido, as juras de amor... Tudo uma mentira.

Ela era apenas um objeto sem valor – _"Alugando Hermione Granger"_ –, um peão em mãos sádicas e malignas.

As lágrimas inundaram mais uma vez seus olhos e, quando Hermione caiu sentada na cadeira ao lado de Draco, quatro delas escorreram por suas bochechas.

Estava simplesmente... sem palavras. Nada seria capaz de descrever o que sentia. Nada seria capaz de exprimir-se. Não era algo contra a qual se pudesse lutar, bastava apenas aceitar.

- Hermione... – Ginny murmurou preocupada. Tanto ela quanto Draco fitavam-lhe.

- Sei que não é fácil. – o loiro dizia num tom de conforto. – Mas era melhor você saber logo de toda a verdade agora do que no futuro. Para você colocar tudo para trás de uma vez, esquecer e dar a volta por cima.

O silêncio que se instalou durou apenas dez segundos.

- O que eles queriam dizer com "inclusive e especialmente os lucros"? – Hermione perguntou, o olhar vermelho e chocado ainda grudado no papel.

Draco e Ginny trocaram olhares mais uma vez.

- Até onde nós vimos, parte do plano também era desviar parte dos lucros do Paradise. Para ajudar na tal campanha política. – era notório o escárnio na voz do baixista, além de um ódio que nenhuma das duas ali jamais viram nele. – Disseram ser a "parte divertida de brincar com o brinquedinho, a obrigação que eles têm em nos dar". Argh! E, também, toda a história de crise financeira na Roadstar que ouvimos naquele dia era só uma máscara para fazer justamente esses desvios. Agora, se eles de fato aconteceu, eu não vi aqui. Mas os investigadores e Tommy devem saber.

Hermione não aguentou mais e deixou a cabeça cair, enterrando-a nos braços sobre a mesa. Respirava com dificuldade e, por isso mesmo – ou talvez quem sabe por outro motivo mais profundo –, não conseguia chorar de verdade, botar tudo para fora.

Ela sentiu uma mão depositando-se cuidadosamente sobre seu antebraço.

- Estamos aqui por você, Mione. – a voz de Draco era um sussurro. – Estamos todos juntos nessa.

Então, ela, não aguentando mais todo o mal-estar, a dor, o enjôo e a traição, tornou a ficar ereta, virou-se para longe de Draco e Ginny e vomitou tudo o que tinha dentro do estômago.

* * *

><p>A porta quase saiu das dobradiças quando colidiu contra o batente. Uma demonstração do ódio que continuava a pulsar dentro das veias do homem, invocando uma força nele que jamais imaginava ser capaz de conter. O semblante fechado e o olhar afiadíssimo continuavam os mesmos desde quando saíra da Roadstar.<p>

Harry foi até o meio da sala de seu apartamento e começou a andar para cima e para baixo, sem nenhuma direção, esperando que a descarga raivosa e a energia bruta fossem embora.

Mas não iriam. Não quando passara tanto tempo segurando-se, contendo-se. Agora que tudo enfim fora de fato desencadeado, não iria embora. Era praticamente o efeito de ter liberado um exército carregado com armas nucleares. Um cadeado rompido numa prisão de desejos e vontades que foi o estopim para uma fuga em massa.

Ele precisava extravasar. Tinha que canalizar toda a raiva para algum lugar. Passou as mãos na cabeça, bagunçando o cabelo ainda mais. Não podia ficar sozinho ali, queria falar, queria gritar, queria quebrar coisas.

Só havia um lugar onde pudesse se liberar sem preocupações, repreensões ou o receio de magoar alguém. Um lugar onde tantas vezes fora num passado distante para impedir que atingisse a loucura. Um lugar de escape para onde mandava todo o mar de emoções em seu peito. Um lugar que abandonara quando os tais sentimentos não lhe largavam mesmo que os expusesse nele.

Foi então que soube o que tinha de fazer. Ele parou de andar e olhou ao redor. Em cima da mesa de jantar, no canto do aposento, havia folhas soltas. Correu para lá, pegando um lápis no caminho, sentou-se e começou a escrever.

Escreveu com todo a ira que lhe consumia.

_Who the hell are you to tell me (Quem diabos é você para me dizer)_

_What to do, why to do, why bother (O que fazer, por que fazer, por que incomodar)_

_Leech in a mask of virtue (Sanguessuga numa mascara de virtudes)_

_Such waste, to ever think of you again (Tanto desperdício, pensar em você de novo)_

Escreveu para mostrar o mundo a verdade.

_Hey Judas, your Christess was our love (Hey Judas, sua Cristandade era nosso amor)_

_Hit and run, your will be done (Bata e corra, que seja feito sua vontade)_

_Never sorry, never wrong (Nunca se desculpou, nunca errado)_

_More, more, more, more, more (Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais)_

Escreveu da forma mais direta possível.

_"Hello. How are you? ("Olá. Como vai você?)_

_Let me explain one thing (Deixe-me explicar uma coisa)_

_All for her and more for me (Tudo para ela e mais para mim)_

_Why is it so hard to see? (Por que isto é tão difícil de ver?)_

_I see no sense in doing this (Eu não vejo sentido em fazer isso)_

_Not enough for me (Não é o bastante pra mim)_

_I fuck up everything but let me explain" (Eu fodo com tudo mas deixe-me explicar")_

Escreveu a resposta que estava havia tanto tempo entalada na garganta.

_Greed, your master passion (Avareza, seu mestre da paixão)_

_I feed the mouth that bites me (Eu alimento a boca que me morde)_

_Mammon, opiate of the masses (Possessão, narcótico das massas)_

_The reek of your lies draws flies (O mau cheiro de suas mentiras deixam moscas) _¹

Escreveu para acabar com Nicholas McAllister de uma vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Choque e indignação também surgiram quando, ao voltar para o estúdio, Hermione, Draco e Ginny contaram a história completa. O nível subiu para algo próximo a raiva quando revelaram o lado de Nicholas. No fim, mesmo com as expressões abatidas, o foco deles foi Hermione e sua preocupação com ela em relação à traição e ao rompimento.<p>

Ela, por outro lado, ainda um tanto afetada psicologicamente pela reunião e pelos próprios hormônios da gravidez, não conseguiu deixar de se sentir bastante emocionada com os companheiros. Agradeceu silenciosamente por eles ainda estarem ao seu lado, mesmo depois de todos os acontecimentos, _todos_.

- Então... Após tudo o que houve hoje, acho que não é a hora certa de falar sobre isso. – ouviu a voz de Anna. A mulher se aproximou sorrateiramente do canto onde Hermione estava, algum tempo depois do relato.

Hermione virou-se, uma sobrancelha ligeiramente erguida de curiosidade.

- Bem, enquanto vocês estavam lá na Roadstar, recebi uma ligação do estúdio Clive Wormwood... sabe, aquele diretor de cinema famoso... Então, ele queria saber se você estava interessada em fazer parte da trilha sonora do novo filme dele.

- Oh. – foi sua única reação.

Por algum motivo, seu cérebro desdobrou um feixe de uma memória em sua mente, algo relacionado a trilhas sonoras de filmes.

Um sonho dela e de Harry. Mais de Harry do que dela, na verdade.

Ele dizia que, quando sua carreira com Paradise chegasse ao ponto máximo e se consolidasse, iria expandir sua atuação musical, usar seu talento para outros projetos – como, por exemplo, no cenário cinematográfico. E adoraria também que ela estivesse ao lado dele quando o momento chegasse.

E agora a oportunidade estava bem ali a sua frente...

Mas Harry não.

- Nossa! – exclamou depois de alguns segundos. – Isso é ótimo, é lisonjeiro, na verdade. Clive Wormwood? Nossa! Mas acredito que... que ainda devo pensar. – dizia sem, de fato, ter noção do que falava. – Disseram para ter reposta imediata?

Anna percebeu o tom receoso dela e entendeu. Realmente devia ser difícil decidir algo totalmente novo quando muito já estava acontecendo.

- Não. O filme está em pré-produção na verdade. Disseram que estão com tempo de folga.

- Ah, isso é ótimo. Quando eu me decidir, logo contarei a você, tá legal?

* * *

><p>Padma Patil não ficou nada feliz quando soube da última confusão que seu cliente armara.<p>

- Você está tentando afundar a sua vida para o fundo do poço?! – praticamente gritou assim que ele cruzou a porta de seu escritório.

Harry parou de imediato, o semblante um pouco confuso.

- Engraçado. Pensei que a placa lá fora indicasse "Padma Patil", não "Delinda Potter". Porque esse é o tipo de coisa que minha irmã falaria. O tom foi igualzinho e tudo mais...

A advogada conteve uma resposta e esperou até que ele sentasse a sua frente para continuar.

- Se você obedece somente a sua irmã a essa altura, então acho que agir como ela poderá me ajudar um pouco.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram de leve. Ele parecia muito confortável na cadeira, uma perna cruzada na altura do outro joelho, as mãos apoiadas no colo. Parecia mais o dono daquele aposento do que ela.

- Por Deus, não! Uma Delinda é mais que o suficiente. – disse, ainda com um leve quê de brincadeira na voz.

A morena lançou um olhar um pouco mais severo a ele.

- Por que eu sinto que você não me chamou aqui para um momento de chá e bolinhos? – o homem disse segundos depois.

- Já sei o que você aprontou na Roadstar dois dias atrás. É sério, diga-me quais outros mais problemas você ainda vai arranjar para eu me preparar logo. – ela falou com um tom comportado, mas que se assemelhava mais ao que usou assim que ele pôs os pés para dentro. – O que deu em você para atacar Nicholas McAllister daquele jeito? – A menção do nome fez alguns músculos de Harry se tencionarem e seu maxilar ficar rígido, porém ela não notou. – Algum lugar na sua mente sabe que isso é agressão física? Com _testemunhas_? Uma espécie de delito? Sorte sua, ou não, é que o que Nicholas está envolvido é forte demais para que você saia como uma vítima da situação.

Padma parou de falar para que as palavras fizessem efeito. Contudo, Harry apenas franziu o cenho. Abriu a boca umas duas vezes, ambas sem que uma única palavra ou algum suspiro saísse. A mulher estranhou e continuou com a história.

- Acontece que McAllister estava envolvido num esquema de corrupção dentro da Roadstar. Ele estava metido com alguns diretores para tirar Tommy da presidência... E por que diabos você está olhando para mim como se eu tivesse te dando o resultado de um experimento científico e você, analisando-o?

Harry, que em algum momento apoiou o cotovelo no braço direito da cadeira para se sustentar, ergueu a cabeça da mão. Ele olhou para alguns pontos do escritório antes de abrir a boca.

- Você sabia alguma coisa sobre isso, não? – Mas Padma foi mais rápida. Parte de sua pose foi embora ao perceber que jamais havia pensando nessa possibilidade.

- Não! – Harry exclamou de imediato, a surpresa atingindo suas feições. – Não, eu não sabia nada de esquema. Eu só... – ele parou e respirou fundo. – Eu... É ridículo, mas... Ah, continue.

- Harry... – a advogada insistiu, a repreensão num nível considerável em sua voz.

- Apenas continue, Padma. – ele disse num tom meio cansado.

Ela não se deu por vencida.

- Isso tem algo a ver com qualquer que tenha sido o motivo que o fez atacar Nicholas?

- Posso ouvir o resto da história?

_Ele sabe_. O lado jurídico de Padma a fez chegar àquela conclusão mental. Mesmo que fosse um detalhe mínimo e aparentemente irrelevante para a grandiosidade da trama, Harry sabia de algo. E isso era a justificativa de seu comportamento agressivo para com Nicholas.

Porque ela era que nem Hermione. Por conhecer Harry há anos, também acreditava que ele jamais seria capaz de usar a violência de modo impensado ou sem nenhum motivo, por mais impulsivo que o homem fosse.

Ela não decidiu pressioná-lo mais. Ficaria em silêncio, dando a impressão de que o detalhe foi simplesmente esquecido. Uma estratégia para lidar com o caso. Às vezes, era necessário agir desse jeito até mesmo com seus clientes.

Tomando fôlego, a advogada retomou seu relato.

- Então... Os diretores tinham um plano bem estruturado para acabar com Tommy, e isso incluía Nicholas... e o Paradise. – ela ergueu o olhar para Harry. Nenhuma reação intensa, apenas mais um momento de rigidez percorrendo o corpo dele. – Eles usaram o Paradise para derrubar Tommy. Porque queriam uma desculpa, uma "prova" da má administração do magnata. Queriam que o Paradise acabasse para isso. E o que Nicholas fez? Ele foi encarregado de se infiltrar no Paradise e fazer o possível para que _vocês_ entrassem em conflito, para que _vocês_ se destruíssem. Foi ele o culpado por toda a confusão entre os membros da banda, especialmente entre você, Ron e Hermione. Foi ele o culpado pelo fim do Trio de Ouro. Até mesmo o noivado dele com Hermione foi uma mentira.

E aí sim Padma conseguiu a reação que queria. Escolheu cautelosamente as palavras, usou o tom certo, numa medida meticulosamente escolhida. Afinal, ela era uma advogada e, mesmo que estivesse fazendo o correto, no lado correto, um pouco de teatro para um impacto verdadeiro não fazia mal.

- O quê?! – foi o que Harry pronunciou. Ele praticamente deu um leve salto da cadeira, fazendo-a ir para trás, e inclinou-se na direção dela, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre a mesa. – Repita!

- Não irei. É exatamente o que você ouviu. Não é uma mentira. – Padma manteve quase a mesma expressão, quase a mesma impenetrabilidade. A única diferença era a frustração em sua voz, que verdadeira, afinal, o crime todo afetou pessoas que conhecia desde a pré-adolescência.

- Eu não... Eu não acredito!

Harry se afastou tão rápido como se aproximara e começou a andar pelo escritório sem direção. Balançava os braços ao lado do corpo e bagunçava os cabelos enquanto absorvia as palavras.

Ele realmente não sabia o que pensar, o que dizer. Como Nicholas poderia ser o culpado de todo o inferno que acontecera em sua vida? Tudo bem, ele jamais gostara do homem – a princípio, única e exclusivamente por causa de Hermione – e, dois dias atrás, vira uma espécie de prova que mostrava que o desgosto era recíproco. Só não conseguia acreditar que o buraco era mais fundo e complexo.

E isso só aumentava seu ódio pelo loiro.

Perdera seus amigos. Perdera a mulher de sua vida. Tudo por causa de um crápula egoísta e corrupto que agira a mando de um bando de colarinhos brancos igualmente egoístas e corruptos.

- Eu devia ter matado aquele filho da puta! Eu devia! – exclamava pela sala, mexendo-se freneticamente. – Eu tinha ele nas minhas mãos! – rangeu enquanto balançava as mãos num gesto de que estrangulava alguém. – Devia tê-lo feito implorado para continuar com a vidinha ridícula dele. Eu devia! Eu devia ter impedido até mesmo a entrada dele na minha vida!

- E tem mais. – Padma anunciou, fazendo-o voltar rapidamente para a cadeira e para a frente dela.

- Agora você vai me contar absolutamente _tudo_.

- Eu diria para você ler isso aqui – ela pegou dois grossos envelopes que estavam no canto esquerdo da mesa e depositou-os no centro. – mas, como eu te conheço, sei que não fará isso. E o que são essas coisas? O advogado de Tommy me mandou um resumo do processo e boa parte da investigação a mando dele. Foi através dele que eu soube de toda a história e, por isso, o motivo de eu ter chamado você aqui hoje. Já li tudo e é claro, mais do que óbvio, que falarei sobre tudo.

E foi exatamente o que ela fez nos próximos longos minutos. Contou praticamente a mesma história que os membros remanescentes do Paradise ouviram na Roadstar, adicionando alguns detalhes.

- E você, meu amigo, era para estar ainda mais rico. Os tais diretores envolvidos alegaram que a empresa estava passando por uma situação financeira difícil, desculpa que caiu bem nesses atuais tempos de crise, quando, na verdade, o que faziam eram desvios. Tanto da empresa quanto do Paradise.

No fim da narração, quando Harry já estava convencido, enraivecido e caído em aceitação, Padma ainda adicionou.

- Ah, sim. E nós teremos uma audiência na Roadstar que será o acerto de contas final. Sim, _nós_ porque, como você ainda estava no Paradise quando tudo começou, você também foi afetado.

- Ótimo. Maravilha. – ele resmungou, desviando o olhar dela.

E então Padma percebeu o quanto ele estava afetado pelas revelações. A maré de fortes emoções confusas que achava envolvê-lo tornava-se mais intensa. Compaixão por ele lhe atingiu e as próximas palavras vieram sem nenhuma estratégica de advocacia, apenas em respeito aos anos que se conheciam:

- Você achava que estava a um passo de se livrar do Paradise Lust. Mas cada vez que você pensa, acontece algo que mostra que, na verdade, você não está nem no começo...

* * *

><p>NA:<br>¹ - Trechos de Master Passion Greed - Nightwish. Eu tava ouvindo exatamente isso quando tava escrevendo o capítulo e aí não resisti à tentação XD Eu sou apaixonada por essa música e por toda a história atrás dela (que influenciou boa parte dessa fic). E também tinha um pessoal que queria ver as letras... Acho que isso ajudou um pouco hahaha

E Nick finalmente saiu da jogada \o/ Podem fazer festa!  
>Mesmo ainda achando essa tentativa de clima de trama fail, eu gostei do momento historinha. Desde o começo da fic, eu já tinha essa ideia de Nick ser o bandido, mas durante um boooom tempo eu fiquei sem saber o por que ou como. Rabisquei várias coisas, tentei unir várias ideias, mas, no final, eu fui abençoada por uma descarga maluca e inspirada que criou isso xD Faz um tempo já, de modo que as duas primeiras cenas (a da história e a do rompimento) estavam salvas há algum tempo. Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo que um pouquinho!<br>Foi ótimo saber que gostaram a cena Harry/Snape! =) Sinto que escolhi certo depois de verem a maioria comentando sobre isso! Acho que pus isso porque, nos livros, tinha toda a ideia de que os dois eram antagonistas, mas, no fundo, eu sempre achei semelhanças entre eles. De um modo que justificava toda a reviravolta do Harry em relação ao sentimentos do Snape depois da história dele, no livro 7. Eu sei lá... Foi algo do nada, que surgiu ainda quando eu escrevia o capítulo 5 dessa fic e o motivo de eu ter colocado aquela cena meio hostil entre os dois no fim do cap. Acho que queria dar uma dica quanto a essa comparação ^^  
>Sim, eu sei, ainda falta coisa, mas já deixei claro que ainda não houve a conclusão final dessa trama. Vocês só vão descobrir o que o fez o Harry agir daquele jeito. Cap 21 fará tudo! Aguardem :)<p>

Pessoas, já falei. Eu recebo muuuitos comentários quando posto algum capítulo chocante, e isso só me dá vonta de trazer mais drama e tragédia xD Olhem só, olhem só... Depois vocês reclamam...

Resposta aos comentários:

Amanda A. - Aaaaah poxa, fala assim não =/ Eu sei que parece difícil de acreditar a essa altura do campeonato, mas vai chegar a hora em que a tensão vai dar uma diminuida legal! =)  
><span>Gláuce Volpi Gauccy<span> - Que bom que gostou do Harry batendo no Nick. Todo mundo tava esperando por isso... Até eu! Ninguém mais aguentava o Nick. Quanto ao que ele fez ter algo a ver com a separação da Hermione e do Harry e Ron, você viu nesse cap que estava certíssima! Mas ela mesma se encontra num estágio de confusão, acho que nem ela mesma entende o por que de ter reagido a Harry daquela maneira - embora eu concorde que tenha sido ciúmes. Bom saber que você gostou da comparação Harry-Snape. Estou convencida de que essa foi uma boa ideia pra botar. Quanto ao que o Harry viu nos papeis, eu disse no início da NA que vai vir no 21 porque as coisas ainda não tiveram seu fechamento de verdade. Vamos ver se o Harry realmente vai manter as palavras de retomar tudo. Porque ele só disse essas coisas no calor do momento.  
>Bom ver que está gostando da fic! =) Obrigada pelo comentário!<br>livi rodrigues - Adoro momentos de tensão! E eu ri demais das suas suas palavras. Se essa inclinação da Mione a acreditar no Harry e não no Nick propriamente dito... Bem, isso tem a ver um pouquinho da relação dela com o Harry né. Agora... Nooooooooossa. Esse final do teu comentário, hein? Super profético hahaha Tem TUDO a ver com a fic. Você viu que o que o Nick fazia com o trio de ouro era parte de um plano. Mas você ainda não viu que isso acontecia especialmente com o Harry e a Hermione. Eu nem vou me explicar tanto porque no 21 tem um pouco mais disso. Mas você já viu qual foi a falcatrua aqui! Espero que tenha gostado da historinha =D E as coisas definitivamente estão quentes por aqui... E eu adoro!  
><span>João Ricardo<span> - Se você realmente não parou de pensar no que viria a acontecer no 20, então desculpa pelo atraso e pela aflição! hahaha Mas espero que tenha gostado :)  
><span>Isis Brito<span> - Que bom que soltou o verbo! Pode fazer isso o quanto quiser! Acho que já falei que queria tirar print dos seus comentários e emoldurá-los, não? xD Porque eu quero! Eles foram divinos *-* Sério, você não tem ideia de como eu fiquei boba depois que li e não conseguia fazer mais nada! E foram hilários também, eu não sei porque, mas acontece que eu sempre me divirto com a aflição dos leitores (sim, eu gosto das maldades numa fic, exatamente como você disse kkkkkk). Eu simplesmente AMEI a historinha que você contou quando tava vindo pra cá (Meia noite... Canção da meia noite... Amei! =D). Merece resposta grande \o/  
>Eu realmente não quis dizer nada tão significativo assim com o título do 19. Eu só pus o que pus porque não conseguia bolar mais nada melhor e que se encaixasse com o cap. Acho que toda a descarga criativa e inovadora veio com a introduçãozinha. Eu adorei! Não se de onde a ideia veio, foi mais um surto, acho que provocado pela música que eu tava ouvindo no momento, tanto é que eu tive que colocar um trecho dela. Bem, eu nunca li Nora Roberts de verdade, só algumas adaptações pela F&amp;B, mas sempre que vou em livrarias, acho um livro dela e as sinopses sempre me atraem um pouco. Mas to com tanta coisa pra ler que nem dá pra pensar em algo novo por enquanto hahaha Me senti muito lisonjeada com o "Já sei de onde a Nora Roberts tira inspiração pra escrever!" Encher o ego de uma pobre autora, isso não se faz! hahaha<br>E é claro que vinham bombas! Eu anunciei desde o começo que viriam hahaha O Harry só ficou daquele jeito com a irmã porque ela é a única que ele acha e vê que tá do lado dele, então foi algo super protetor. Mas fofo de qualquer jeito xD Do mesmo jeito que Ginny e Lewis. Quanto mais caps escrevo, mais eu me apego a eles! E o encontro HHr... Não pus eles brigando porque não tava no modo de bolar uma discussão hahaha Aí veio a ideia de ela analisar os olhos dele, algo que ela há tanto não fazia, e achei que seria legal nesse momento em que a Hermione se encontra tão confusa - mesmo que ela não admita. Depois que você falou do beijo, eu só fiquei pensando nisso! hahah Outra leitora também sugeriu algo parecido com essa mesma cena, ai eu juntei uma ideia a outra e já era xD Mas eu tenho que resistir à tentação, agora tanto de seguir com os planos da fic quanto falar spoiler aqui e agora xDD  
>Eu tenho que destacar uma das suas frases: "Que o destino (;D) não permita que Harry termine como Snape" Você botou a carinha! hahahaha Eu amei, amei isso! Lembrou do que eu disse sobre o destino!<br>Acho que ninguém esperava que eu fosse em frente com a gravidez da Hermione xD Estou contente comigo mesma por conseguir a proeza de você ficar extremamente zangada pela primeira vez com uma Hermione grávida! \o/ Mas acho que aliviei um pouco ao mostrar o Nick como ele realmente é. Aliás, muuuuito obrigada pela parte que você disse que o Nick só pensava em casar com a Mione pra tomar o controle de tudo. Foi uma ideia que me deu uma boa inspiração e gerou a cena do telefonema. Acho que o cap 20 só conta mais pontos pelo Harry ter dado uma surra no loiro azedo né? E, nãão, não chame a tia Bella, deixe que eu pego uns dois dementadores do meu esquadrão que está com a Changalinha pra ir pra cima dele! Ah... Ideia! Que tal juntar Nick e Cho? Aí quem sabe eles vão fazer maldades juntos e largar os nossos lindos \o/  
>Nem se atreva em fugir! O Harry é meu! Ò.Ó Se alguém vai fugir com ele se a Mione não ver o que tá na frente dela, serei eu! Eu o amo, amo, embora seja difícil de acreditar com tudo que to jogando pra cima dele.<br>As letras vão aparecer. (Aaaai spoilers! Eu to descontrolada por causa deles!) Já tenho o momento EXATO em que elas vão aparecer. (Aliás, é sério que chorou por causa da cena do Harry queimando as letras?) E isso pode ser bom ou ruim... Muhahahaha *risada maligna* Vamos ver o que achou desse cap! Beijos! =)  
><span>L. Midnight<span> - Seu comentário vai entrar para a minha lista dos mais divertidos ever! xD Não se preocupa, não me senti nenhum pouco ofendida, eu adorei o uso exarcebado de caps lock, aliás, pode fazer isso à vontade. É sempre bom ver que consegui a reação que queria! Joga o pc pela janela não, você tem que ler a fic até o final! Mas pelo menos reparou nos momentos, ao invés de focar só na gravidez. Sério que você chorou? hahahaha  
>Ah você falando dessa cena HHr na festa da escola... Dá asas à minha imaginação! Eu já fiz isso, baseado no que li de outra leitora hahaha Não pode, não pode! xD Mas nunca se sabe quando eu posso usar isso, né? Quem sabe numa hora mais apropriada... ou não... "momento WTF ESSA AUTORA TÁ PENSANDO?" Eu to rindo nesse exato momento, depois de ter rido demais quando li pela primeira vez! Eu também adorei o wild CSI moment e aqui você viu toda a história. Tipo, você acertou boa parte dos chutes! Tá vendo, eu seria uma tragédia escrevendo romances policiais xD E tá, quase toda a trama foi revelada aqui, falta um detalhezinho ou outro aqui e ali que ainda virá... Mas pensa pelo lado bom, agora você tem motivos de sobra pra odiar o Nick! Todo mundo tem. Agora só falta saber o que virá daqui pra frente. O terceiro lado do triângulo já se foi, vamos ver como os outros dois irão agir daqui em diante...<br>E a vontade de falar mais coisas e com spoiler tá me incomodando muito hoje. Vou deixar ainda você um pouco às cegas e fazendo comentários revoltados/divertidos! (Harry forever love hahahaha) Beijos!  
><span>Dark Sky 93<span> - Além pelo comentário propriamente dito, obrigada pelos elogios =) Que bom saber que gostou do capítulo. Como disse, foi o meu preferido até então. Harry com certeza tomou um pouco de choque de realidade do Lupin e, por enquanto, ele ainda está um tanto descrente com a ideia, mesmo que tenha aceitado que é tudo verdade. E se não bastasse isso, eu ainda acabei ainda mais com ele com a gravidez! Não enlouqueci, é o drama da situação e meu vício - com o decorrer, acabei descobrindo que é isso, não um simples capricho pra criar o drama - de fazer Harry sofrer. Mas chega de dramalhão, acho que já foi o suficiente por enquanto. Se eu continuar com toda essa agonia dele vai ficar chato.  
>E nesse capítulo foi revelado toda a trama. Não sei se te surpreendi ou não, mas, de qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado. Sim, a justiça vai ser feita, e isso vai servir principalmente para aliviar um pouco o Harry. Agora só resta esperar para ver o que ele vai fazer com isso e com o fato de que o obstáculo entre ele e a Hermione foi derrotado finalmente.<br>nathi_castro - Eletrizante! É uma boa pra descrever o anterior. E esse, como você classificaria? (Claro que não foi melhor que o outro, não tem como ser...) E tudo foi choque no 19! Choques, bombas... eu pus tudo que é combustível pra surpreender os leitores. Eu confesso que assim que escrevi a cena da Hermione revelando a gravidez eu pensei no mesmo! "E agora Harry?" hahaha E a gente pode perguntar de novo já que o Nick enfim saiu de cena. Aaaah e obrigada pelo elogio, mas não, eu sou apenas uma pseudo-autora, não uma profissa xD hahaha Eu sempre tento por os trechos de músicas que combinem com o cap, mas às vezes isso não sai 100%. Mas é agradável do mesmo jeito. Obrigada pelo comentário!

Bem, acho que não tenho mais o que dizer. Até o próximo post! =)


End file.
